Résilience
by Esys
Summary: Aucune enquête ne résiste à l'agent Clarke Griffin et son équipe mais lorsque l'une d'elles devient personnelle, que cœur et devoir s'affrontent tout devient plus compliqué… (Clexa/Ranya/Linctavia)
1. FBI

**RESILIENCE**

 **Résumé : Aucune enquête ne résiste à l'agent Clarke Griffin et son équipe mais lorsque l'une d'elles devient personnelle, que cœur et devoir s'affrontent tout devient plus compliqué…**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de « The 100 » ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg. Cette fanfic n'a aucun but lucratif, son unique but est de divertir.**

 **NDL : Avant de vous lancer dans la lecture, je tiens à vous prévenir que cette histoire va passablement malmener nos héros donc soyez prêts. L'histoire va se découper en plusieurs parties, d'abord un "prologue" de trois chapitres puis on passera aux choses sérieuses.**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CH1- FBI**

Dans le quartier industriel de Polis, plusieurs véhicules percèrent le cœur de la nuit et son silence. Un SUV noir et une vieille Chevrolet se garèrent devant un entrepôt délabré et censé être abandonné. Les moteurs furent coupés, ramenant ainsi le calme de la nuit puis les portières s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaître plusieurs hommes. De la Chevrolet sortirent un groupe de jeunes dont le chef, un brun vêtu d'une chemise noire laissant visible les nombreux tatouages de ses bras se dirigea vers le second véhicule, suivit de près par ses trois hommes de main. Tandis que quatre hommes en costume sortirent du SUV, indiquant clairement leur différence de niveau de vie avec l'autre groupe. L'un d'eux, un grand homme noire s'avança vers le leader des voyous.

\- Vous avez la marchandise ? L'agressa le chef de gang.

\- Toujours aussi impatient Luis, constata l'homme d'affaires en souriant faussement et replaçant machinalement sa veste de costume. Allons à l'intérieur voulez-vous.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'homme se dirigea vers les portes de l'entrepôt que ses gardes du corps étaient en train d'ouvrir. La taule des portes résonna dans la nuit avant de laisser entrer les deux groupes. Ils firent quelques pas dans le noir puis les vieilles lampes du plafond s'allumèrent, propageant une lumière tamisée. Lueur révélant un entrepôt pas si abandonné que ça car parmi les machines hors-services et les décombres se trouvaient plusieurs caisses entreposées dans l'attente de leurs prochains propriétaires.

\- Celle-ci est pour toi, en désigna une l'homme en costume alors que ses hommes l'ouvraient.

Luis fit signe à deux de ses hommes et ces derniers s'approchèrent de la caisse, chacun portant un sac de sport vide en main, sacs qu'ils commencèrent à remplir avec les sachets de pilules que leur donnaient les deux hommes adverses.

\- A ton tour Luis, le pressa poliment l'homme d'affaires.

\- Lincoln ! Appela-t-il accompagné d'un geste de la main le latino se tenant derrière lui afin qu'il approche.

Le crâne rasé et une barbe naissante, le dénommé Lincoln avança d'un pas assuré, un regard méfiant posé sur l'homme d'affaires alors qu'il ouvrait le sac de sport qu'il tenait pour révéler les nombreuses liasses de billets qu'il contenait.

\- C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi Luis, sourit de toutes ses dents l'homme en costume, mais nous avons un léger problème…

* * *

Dans une ruelle à proximité de l'entrepôt, une camionnette noire s'était discrètement garée quelques heures plus tôt. En son sein, un groupe d'agent du FBI, avait patiemment attendu le rendez-vous de Luis Hernandez, chef de gang des quartiers pauvres, avec Thélonius Jaha qui déversait sa drogue sur Polis depuis plusieurs mois. Les Agents n'avaient que faire du menu fretin que représentait Luis contrairement à l'homme d'affaires derrière le réseau de trafiquant A.L.I.E. Cette nuit le FBI comptait bien l'arrêter et stopper le déferlement de sa drogue sur la ville qui avait fait monter en flèche le nombre de junkie mort par overdose depuis son lancement. La tension était donc à son comble pour l'équipe en position autour de l'entrepôt.

\- On a aucune vision de ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur, résonna la voix anxieuse de l'Agent Octavia Blake à travers le haut-parleur du van.

\- Restez en position, ordonna l'Agent Clarke Griffin en charge des opérations.

Elle échangea un regard avec l'Agent Raven Reyes assises à ses côtés, spécialiste informatique de l'équipe, et qui tentait de rétablir la liaison avec l'intérieur de l'entrepôt qu'ils avaient subitement perdu.

\- Clarke… insista Blake dont l'inquiétude avait augmenté.

\- Octavia calme-toi, ordonna-t-elle, McIntyre, Jordan est-ce que vous apercevez quelques choses ? demanda-t-elle aux deux agents qui leur avaient été envoyé en renfort par leur supérieure.

\- J'n'ai pas de visu sur l'intérieur, répondit Harper.

\- Idem, répliqua Jasper.

Clarke soupira, mesurant les options s'offrant à elle.

\- Personne n'a envie de rater Jaha mais ce n'était pas prévu que la communication se coupe, intervint Raven dans un regard insistant, le risque est trop grand.

\- Ok allez-y, donna-t-elle le feu vert à ses trois agents avant d'elle-même sortir du van.

* * *

\- De quoi tu parles ?! Agressa Luis.

\- De cette petite merveille de technologie qui brouille les émissions radios lorsqu'il en détecte et qui s'est activée dès que nous sommes entrés, répondit-il en sortant un petit boitier noir de sa poche, alors lequel de tes hommes est un flic ? demanda-t-il dangereusement.

Les hommes servant la drogue, braquèrent soudainement les deux hommes de Luis avec leurs armes. Les prenants par surprise, ils lâchèrent leurs sacs au sol en voulant prendre leurs propres armes mais ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

\- C'est mes cousins ! Ce ne sont pas des poulets ! protesta Luis.

\- Et qu'en est-il de ce cher Lincoln ? Questionna Jaha.

Un des hommes restés près de lui s'avança alors vers leur suspect qui resta stoïque face à l'accusation, même lorsque Luis se tourna vers lui clairement suspicieux. Une arme se posa sur sa tempe mais il cligna à peine des yeux puis l'homme le braquant porta la main à son T-shirt et l'arracha brusquement, révélant le micro qu'il portait.

\- Sale fils de pute ! S'exclama Luis en venant le frapper en pleine estomac.

\- Luis ! Le rappela à l'ordre Jaha alors que Lincoln tombait à genoux le souffle coupé.

\- Pour qui tu bosses ?! Continua malgré tout le chef de gang.

Jaha leva les yeux au ciel face à sa stupidité. Il était évident que ce Lincoln n'était pas seul et que les personnes à l'autre bout du micro n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Et comme pour répondre à la question stupide de Luis, des agents du FBI apparurent.

\- FBI ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Bien évidemment aucun d'eux n'étaient de cet avis. Les hommes de Jaha ayant déjà sortis leurs armes furent les premiers à tirer sur les agents mais trop lents ils s'écroulèrent à terre sous les balles de ripostes. De son côté, profitant de la surprise général, Lincoln se releva puis arracha son arme à son garde et le mit en joue.

\- Je vais te buter ! Explosa Luis qui tira sur Lincoln.

Ce dernier se jeta à terre mais la balle le toucha tout de même au bras. Luis revint à la charge mais lorsqu'il pointa son arme en direction de sa tête, un tir retentit et il tomba en criant de douleur alors qu'une balle venait de lui transpercer l'épaule. Lincoln réagit immédiatement en se jetant sur lui pour lui prendre son arme. Le désarmant avec aisance, il le retourna sans douceur sur le ventre puis lui attrapa les poignets pour les lui menotter dans le dos.

\- Lincoln ça va ? S'enquit Octavia qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui alors que le calme retombait sur l'entrepôt.

\- Juste une égratignure, la rassura-t-il alors qu'elle examinait déjà la blessure.

\- On les a tous eu, leur confirma Jasper qui terminait de vérifier la zone tandis qu'Harper menottait le garde que Lincoln avait désarmé.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu Clarke ? demanda soudainement Octavia qui réalisa son absence alors qu'elle leur avait dit les rejoindre juste avant que leur communication ne soit coupée en pénétrant dans l'entrepôt.

* * *

Clarke esquiva aisément les caisses que fit tomber sur son chemin Jaha qu'elle poursuivait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu fuir l'entrepôt. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs rues qu'il tentait de la semer et il commençait à fatiguer contrairement à elle qui remerciait son entrainement assidu. Tous les matins un footing d'une heure au levé du soleil, une routine bien huilée qui portait ses fruits. L'homme d'affaires jeta une poubelle sur le sol puis tourna brusquement dans une étroite ruelle. Elle sauta de justesse par-dessus la poubelle puis perdant son équilibre, elle alla heurter le mur de brique qu'elle repoussa de ses deux mains pour se remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle jura entre ses dents en réalisant que sa proie n'était plus en vu puis accéléra dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Clarke ne pouvait se permettre de le laisser filer car plus qu'un trafiquant, c'était un illuminé persuadé de répandre le bonheur sur terre en chassant toute douleur des gens avec ses pilules mais aussi dingue qu'il pouvait l'être, il brillait par son intelligence et ils avaient travaillé trop dur pour le laisser filer. Portée par sa détermination à l'attraper, elle en oublia toute prudence et en paya douloureusement le prix lorsque la ruelle déboucha sur l'artère principale. Elle reçut un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête qui la projeta à terre. Une douleur lancinante lui martela le crâne et sa vue se brouilla puis un violent coup pied dans les côtes la fit rouler quelques mètres plus loin. Clarke se retrouva sur le dos, un Jaha au visage déformé par la colère au-dessus d'elle et une barre de fer à la main. Il l'attrapa d'une main par le col de sa veste et la releva pour aller la plaquer durement contre un mur de béton. La bloquant avec son arme improvisée qu'il appuya fortement sur son thorax.

\- Vous êtes une vrai plaie Agent Griffin, vociféra-t-il.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, rétorqua-t-elle fièrement malgré son esprit embrouillé.

Il n'apprécia guère sa répartie car il fit glisser la barre de fer directement sur sa gorge, l'étouffant. Elle tenta de le repousser mais encore quelque peu sonnée, elle n'eut suffisamment de force pour le contrer.

\- Hey !

Jaha tourna la tête dans la direction de l'appel pour subitement rencontrer un poing qui lui éclata le nez. Il recula violement dans un cri de douleur, libérant ainsi Clarke de sa prise. Cette dernière inspira douloureusement à la recherche d'air avant de découvrir Reyes se tenant fièrement devant elle.

\- Excellent timing Raven, lui dit-elle une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

\- Je veille sur tes arrières, Griffin, répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un hochement reconnaissant.

Clarke avança ensuite avec assurance vers l'homme geignant à terre. Elle prit les menottes accrochées à sa hanche puis se saisit sans douceur des bras de Jaha qu'elle bloqua dans son dos avant de fermement menotter ses poignets.

\- Vous me faites mal ! Se plaignit-il alors qu'elle le relevait.

\- Tant mieux, rétorqua-t-elle sans états d'âme en l'entraînant vers la ruelle puis lui énonçant ses droits.

* * *

\- Harper, Jasper ! Je vous le confit, leur annonça Clarke en poussant Jaha dans leur bras lorsque Raven et elle arrivèrent devant l'entrepôt.

Les deux agents emportèrent immédiatement le trafiquant vers le véhicule contenant leurs autres prisonniers. Pendant leur absence, Clarke constata que le reste de l'équipe avait appelé les équipes qui allaient prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour rapatrier les corps, la drogue et nettoyer les lieux. Une ambulance avait également été appelée et ce n'est pas sans anxiété qu'elle s'en approcha d'un pas rapide avec Raven. Elles découvrirent Lincoln assis à l'arrière du véhicule en train de faire soigner son bras par un secouriste sous le regard inquiet d'Octavia qui se tenait quelques pas plus loin.

\- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit la blonde en s'arrêtant à côté de la petite brune.

\- La balle est ressortie, répondit-elle froidement.

\- O' ça va ? S'inquiéta Clarke alors qu'elle vit son corps se tendre.

\- Non ça ne va pas Clarke ! S'emporta-t-elle. Il était à deux doigts de se prendre une balle dans la tête ! On a failli intervenir trop tard !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Contra la blonde.

\- Et ce n'est pas grâce à toi, rétorqua-t-elle en lançant un regard à Raven qu'ils avaient tous entendu raisonner Clarke.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Octavia rejoignit Lincoln que le secouriste aidait à enfiler une attelle. Ce dernier vérifia la fixation puis ses soins terminés, il s'éclipsa. La petite brune embrassa son compagnon puis il lui donna un sourire rassurant alors qu'elle examina délicatement son bandage et son attelle.

\- Fait pas attention, intervint Raven en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, elle a eu peur pour lui.

\- Je sais… souffla Clarke.

Bien qu'elle ait prévenu ses amis à la création de leur équipe que le personnel ne devrait jamais prendre le dessus sur leur boulot, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Six ans qu'ils filaient le parfait amour alors elle ne pouvait que comprendre sa crainte de le perdre, même s'ils avaient toujours vécu avec ce risque. Alors qu'Octavia avait toujours exercé en tant qu'Agent du FBI, Lincoln avait d'abord exercé dans l'armée avant de démissionner pour finalement rejoindre le FBI et leur équipe. Néanmoins, Clarke et Octavia se connaissaient depuis le lycée et son amie n'était pas du genre à perdre son sang froid et encore moins à s'emporter ainsi contre elle alors qu'elle était sa supérieure direct. Clarke aurait pu user de son autorité mais elle laissa filer, laissant leur amitié prendre le dessus sur leur relation de travail. Ils étaient tous amis de longue date et ce n'était pas toujours évident de le gérer, bien que ce soit la plupart du temps un atout majeur. Lorsqu'on lui avait confié la tête de sa propre équipe après seulement un peu plus d'un an au FBI et avec carte blanche sur le choix des membres de son équipe, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à prendre ses amis. Non seulement ils faisaient partis des meilleurs agents du FBI mais ils étaient les seuls à qui elle confierait sa vie en toute confiance. Et en presque un an d'activité, leur équipe avait enchaîné les succès et cette nuit ne faisait pas exception.

\- Dit leur qu'on se voit au bureau pour le débriefing, informa-t-elle Raven avant de s'éloigner pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant violemment de son cauchemar, se redressant en sursaut, le souffle rapide. Avec la force de l'habitude, elle se ressaisit en quelques secondes et se rallongea en remontant les draps froissés sur son corps. Elle tourna la tête vers l'espace vide à ses côtés, un voile triste couvrant son regard azur alors qu'une douleur familière perçait sa poitrine. Vint ensuite ce vide cruel qu'elle ressentait et avec lequel elle vivait tous les jours. Se sachant incapable de retrouver le sommeil, Clarke se leva puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain où elle retira le t-shirt usé de l'armée qu'elle portait avant de le déposer proprement dans un coin. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de sa culotte qu'elle laissa tomber négligemment sur le sol puis elle entra dans la douche dont elle mit en route le jet. L'eau chaude venant flatter sa peau et soulager son esprit des restes de son cauchemar…

En cette matinée ensoleillée, Clarke pénétra dans le building du FBI, elle passa les portiques de sécurités en présentant son badge et saluant l'agent en poste puis elle prit l'ascenseur pour le huitième étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle arriva sur un vaste étage où plusieurs espaces de bureaux s'étendaient. Chaque équipe avait son espace privé, composé d'un bureau pour chaque équipier, de matériels informatiques à la dernière pointe de la technologie et d'un grand écran leur servant pour les réunions. Dans le fond, plusieurs bureaux pour les chefs, dont celui de Clarke, mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec son équipe comme ce matin-là alors qu'elle les rejoignait.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, les salua-t-elle en posant ses affaires sur le quatrième bureau inoccupé et où un café fumant dans un gobelet à emporter l'attendait.

\- Salut boss ! répondit Raven installée derrière ses trois écrans d'ordinateurs qu'elle avait elle-même rajoutée et améliorée alors que les bureaux n'en comportaient normalement qu'un.

\- J'ai pensé qu'un café ferait du bien à tout le monde, répondit Octavia à la question silencieuse de Clarke qui avait prit le gobelet en main.

Café plus que bienvenu en effet car ils portaient tous les traces de leur nuit mouvementée sur le terrain que le peu de sommeil, voir absence total de sommeil, n'avait réussi à effacer.

\- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit-elle ensuite auprès de Lincoln qui était assis à son bureau un bras en écharpe.

\- J'ai connu pire, répondit-il en serrant la main d'Octavia qu'il tenait et qui était assise sur le bord de son bureau. Quelques jours d'immobilisations et je serais de nouveau totalement opérationnel.

\- Alors la semaine de repos qui vous est accordé à tous tombe très bien, s'immisça une voix autoritaire.

Ils se tournèrent vers leur supérieure Indra Rawlins qui les observait avec son habituel air sévère. Octavia descendit immédiatement du bureau pour se tenir debout tandis que Raven dissimula difficilement son sourire moqueur.

\- Quel repos ? demanda Clarke qui n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'être loin du bureau.

\- Disons que c'est une récompense pour l'excellent travail que vous avez réalisé sur l'affaire A.L.I.E et au vu de vos têtes à réveiller les morts, ce repos est plus que nécessaire, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sérieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard discret, n'osant croire que leur supérieure toujours sérieuse venait de leur faire une boutade. C'était aussi improbable que de la voir sourire, il y avait d'ailleurs un pari circulant entre les agents sur le fait de lui en décrocher un. Chose que personne n'avait réussi et les tentatives peu subtiles s'étaient plutôt mal terminées pour les téméraires.

\- Et pour Jaha ?

\- Il s'est déjà mis à table, l'affaire est bouclée, répondit-elle à Clarke. J'attends vos rapports pour ce soir et vous serez officiellement en repos.

\- Bien Madame, répondit-elle à contrecœur alors qu'Indra les quittait.

\- Fait pas cette tête Clarke, ce n'est qu'une semaine où tu ne pourras pas approcher le bureau, lança Raven.

\- Et tu as plus que besoin de décrocher, ajouta Octavia.

\- J'arrive parfaitement à décrocher en rentrant le soir, rétorqua-t-elle.

Octavia et Raven lui jetèrent un regard peu convaincu mais surtout désapprobateur car elles savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai et appréciaient encore moins ses activités hors boulot.

\- Et si on commençait nos rapports, intervint brusquement Lincoln, coupant ainsi Octavia qui allait répondre.

Tout comme ses deux amies, il n'était pas dupe mais il savait que ce sujet était un terrain glissant et ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu de l'aborder. D'autant plus que cette conversation n'était pas nouvelle. Ils savaient tous que Clarke se plongeait à outrance dans le boulot pour échapper à la réalité, éviter de penser et affronter le problème. Travaillant parfois jour et nuit, allant jusqu'à ne s'accorder aucun repos. Et lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle avait trouvé une distraction peu louable… Seulement, elle était bien trop obstinée pour le reconnaitre et la conversation se terminait toujours en dispute.

\- Excellente idée, approuva Clarke, si besoin je serais dans mon bureau.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit ses affaires et partit s'enfermer. Elle ne l'utilisait pas souvent mais dans ces cas là, il était plus que bienvenu car elle n'avait nul besoin d'entendre leurs sermons et encore moins de subir leurs regards accusateurs.

* * *

Clarke avait quitté le bureau tard dans la soirée, prétextant de la paperasse en retard à ses amis qui avait tenté de la faire partir en même temps qu'eux. En vérité, elle avait seulement voulu éviter qu'ils la surveillent ou lui fasse encore la morale. Les quelques remarques du matin lui ayant largement suffit pour la journée. Elle était donc rentrée tranquillement chez elle pour se changer, enfilant une tenue plus sexy avant de repartir aussitôt, prenant la direction du club qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement. Le Dropship n'était pas le plus branché de New York mais il lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans craindre de tomber sur l'un de ses amis. A l'entrée, elle coupa la file d'attente sans se soucier des complaintes et le videur la laissa entrer. Elle se faufila à travers les danseurs bougeant au rythme du DJ sur la piste de danse afin de rejoindre le bar.

\- Salut beau brun ! Gratifia-t-elle le barman d'un clin d'œil et de son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Salut Princesse ! Lui retourna le brun aux cheveux mi-longs et au sourire tout aussi charmeur. Je pensais te voir hier soir ?

\- Finn, serais-tu en train de dire que je t'ai manqué ?

\- Peut-être, admit-il en lui servant un premier shot de tequila qu'elle s'empressa de boire avant qu'il ne le remplisse à nouveau.

Finn lui laissa ensuite la bouteille avant de partir servir d'autre client. Leur rituel était bien huilé depuis le temps qu'elle venait ici et elle n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver un semblant d'amitié avec le barman. Ils avaient eu une relation plutôt sérieuse dans le passé mais qui s'était mal terminée quand il l'avait trompé. Clarke appréciait qu'il ne la juge pas contrairement au reste de ses amis, même si elle savait qu'il gardait un œil sur elle. Elle commençait toujours la soirée au bar, alignant les verres pour suffisamment oublier avant de chercher sa proie du soir. Ainsi après plusieurs alcools et échanges amicaux avec Finn, elle quitta le bar pour marcher vers une belle rousse qu'elle avait repéré. Seulement avec l'esprit embrumé et un verre en main, elle bouscula quelqu'un en court de route, renversant sa boisson sur la personne. L'action la sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur et retrouvant de sa lucidité, elle s'excusa rapidement avant d'enfin regarder la jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun qu'elle venait de bousculer. Une sensation de déjà-vu la ramena douloureusement quelques années en arrière…

 _D'un pas contrarié, Clarke cherchait sa meilleure amie Octavia à travers la maison. Cette dernière l'avait invité à une fête chez son petit-ami Lincoln, à laquelle elle était venue avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que ce n'était qu'une tentative supplémentaire de la caser avec quelqu'un. Depuis sa douloureuse rupture avec Finn, ses amies Octavia et Raven ne cessaient de lui pondre des plans foireux pour la remettre en couple. Ce que Clarke ne souhaitait absolument pas et surtout elle se demandait où elles allaient chercher ces « prétendants » qui n'avaient rien pour lui plaire. Elle avait donc été coincée la moitié de la soirée avec un gars dont elle n'avait même pas retenu le prénom tellement il avait été lourdingue. Maintenant elle cherchait son amie, bientôt ex-amie parce qu'elle allait tout simplement la tuer. Et comme si la soirée ne pouvait pas être pire, Clarke ne fit pas attention en tournant dans un couloir et percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un, l'aspergeant de son verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains._

 _\- Oooh mon dieu ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle complètement horrifiée alors qu'elle s'apercevait de l'ampleur des dégâts._

 _\- C'est rien, grogna sa victime qui observait son haut noir complètement trempé par l'alcool._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée, continua Clarke dont les yeux n'avait pas quitté le vêtement trempé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je…_

 _Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'elle releva les yeux, rencontrant ainsi de magnifiques yeux verts qui la fixaient avec amusement. Elle cessa tout babillement et resta sans voix face à la jeune femme qu'elle découvrit pour la première fois, un fin visage encadré par des cheveux brun tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux, mon dieu ses yeux… Clarke pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en décrocher jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un crier son prénom._

 _\- Oh non pas lui, dit-elle paniquée en comprenant que son rencard imposé l'avait retrouvé._

 _La brune regarda par-dessus son épaule le garçon qui approchait puis un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. Un sourire qui emporta Clarke, lui faisant oublier la menace imminente jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter._

 _\- Hey Clarke ! Je te cherchais partout._

 _\- Hey ! Tooiiiiiii, laissa-t-elle bêtement traîner, ne se rappelant toujours pas de son prénom pendant qu'elle cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Je… je…_

 _\- Clarke allait venir m'aider à nettoyer ça, intervint soudainement la brune tout en désignant son haut._

 _\- Oh et bien…_

 _\- Et bien à plus tard ! S'enquit Clarke en attrapant une main de sa sauveuse pour l'entraîner à sa suite._

 _Ne connaissant pas particulièrement la maison, elle n'avait pas vraiment de destination et marchait donc bêtement dans une direction jusqu'à ce que la brune prenne les choses en mains et ne l'entraîne à l'étage, la poussant dans une pièce qu'elle découvrit comme étant une chambre. Elle se retourna vers la brune qui venait de fermer la porte derrière elles puis elle la vit retirer son haut, ne la laissant qu'en soutien-gorge. Un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, épousant parfaitement ses… Clarke se mit une énorme claque mentale tout en détournant brusquement le regard, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser la brune qui passa à côté d'elle pour rejoindre un placard d'où elle sortit un nouveau haut._

 _\- Détends-toi Clarke, c'est ma chambre, répondit-elle au regard outré de la blonde qui la pensait sans doute en train de piquer les affaires de quelqu'un._

 _\- Ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était pas plus rassurée._

 _\- La chambre d'ami plus précisément, dit-elle en enfilant son haut, Je viens de revenir en ville alors Lincoln m'héberge le temps que je trouve quelque chose._

 _\- Oh… répondit simplement Clarke qui avait encore la vision du corps de la brune à l'esprit._

 _\- Et tu dois être la fameuse Clarke dont Octavia n'a cessé de parler à propos d'un rencard surprise, continua la brune en posant son regard amusé sur elle._

 _\- C'est bien moi et à ce propos, merci pour le coup de main, la remercia-t-elle dans un sourire, tu n'avais vraiment pas à m'aider après ça…, termina-t-elle en désignant le haut trempé qui reposait sur le lit._

 _\- Que dire à part que je ne peux résister à une demoiselle en détresse, lança-t-elle dans un sourire charmeur._

 _\- Et puis-je connaitre le prénom de mon chevalier en armure ? Entra-t-elle dans son jeu._

 _La brune se rapprocha et lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de serrer, le doux contact de sa peau contre la sienne la faisant frissonner alors qu'elle se perdait à nouveau dans l'océan vert._

 _\- Lexa… répondit-elle en se perdant dans le regard azur._

Mais le regard qu'elle croisa n'était pas vert, pas plus que le corps qui la pressait contre le mur des toilettes n'était le sien. Clarke le savait mais pendant un moment elle voulait simplement oublier, oublier qu'elle l'avait quitté, oublier ce vide qui la rongeait et oublier sa colère alors elle laissait faire l'alcool et les plaisirs charnels chasser la douleur pour ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant de paix…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plut et que je vous retrouverai sur le prochain chapitre.**

 **N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et à très vite ! :)**


	2. Anniversaire en demi teinte

**CH2-Anniversaire en demi-teinte.**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. :)**

 **Avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre deux, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos follows et favoris !**

 **J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Et pour info, je vais essayer de poster tous les dimanches.**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke se réveilla à la sensation désagréable d'une chaleur cuisante sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement en rencontrant le soleil dans un grognement. Etant rentrée un peu avant l'aube, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer le store avant de se plonger dans son lit. Chose qu'elle regrettait amèrement, tout comme sa soirée. La séance dans les toilettes du club n'avait été que le premier round, suivant ensuite la belle brune chez elle car jamais elle ne les ramenait à son appartement, dans son lit, dans _leur_ lit. Comme chaque fois, elle culpabilisait et le vide était toujours là alors que ses yeux maintenant ouvert tombaient sur l'espace vide à ses côtés. Elle savait que ces coups d'un soir n'étaient entre autre qu'un moyen de soulager sa colère qu'elle ne pouvait diriger contre celle qui l'avait quitté. Mais au final c'est à elle-même qu'elle faisait le plus de mal car sur le moment elle oubliait tout mais le lendemain tout recommençait. Le poids de sa conscience s'alourdissant et n'arrangeant rien à sa peine, la poussant à recommencer pour oublier. Cela durait depuis un an maintenant et bien qu'au fond, elle était consciente du problème, elle n'était tout simplement pas prête à faire face. Son téléphone portable sonna soudainement, la sonnerie lui faisant réaliser l'horrible mal de crâne qui martelait son esprit. Insultant l'appareil dans un soupir, elle l'attrapa sur sa table de nuit et répondit dans un grognement.

\- Ne me dit pas que t'as oublié ?! S'insurgea avec force Raven à l'autre bout du fil, ce qui lui fit éloigner le téléphone de son oreille dans une grimace.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

\- Bon sang Griffin ! O' va te tuer si t'es pas là dans les vingt minutes qui suivent !

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de me crier dessus et m'expliquer Reyes !

\- L'anniversaire ! répondit-elle enfin.

\- L'anni… commença-t-elle avant de comprendre et de regarder avec horreur son réveil qui affichait treize heure passé… j'arrive ! dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Clarke fila attraper un jean et un chemisier dans son placard, elle prit ensuite une rapide douche avant de s'habiller en vitesse et quitter son appartement tel un ouragan.

* * *

Arrivant presque essoufflée à la porte, elle s'empressa de sonner et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir en observant la rue. Lincoln et Octavia s'étaient installés en dehors de Polis et avaient eut la chance de tomber dans un quartier calme et agréable en bordure d'un grand lac. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement pour laisser apparaitre la maitresse de maison.

\- T'as une heure de retard, lui reprocha-t-elle avant d'ajouter avec encore plus de reproche, t'es sortie hier soir c'est ça ?

\- Je suis pas venue pour un sermon, la prévint-elle en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

Un soupire de lassitude lui répondit alors qu'elle prit le paquet avant de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer. A peine eut-elle fait quelques pas dans le hall que des petits pas de course se firent entendre.

\- Clarke ! Arriva un petit bout de chou tout enjoué.

Elle s'accroupit en ouvrant grand les bras pour le réceptionner puis elle se releva tout en le portant.

\- Salut bonhomme ! lui dit-elle toute souriante alors que le petit avait passé ses petits bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un câlin. J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un fête ses trois ans.

A leur côté, Octavia observait son fils dans les bras de son amie. Cette dernière souriait mais pas du sourire qu'elle leur vendait chaque jour pour les rassurer, non, celui-ci était sincère comme si Ethan chassait cette tristesse qui ne la quittait pas.

\- Il t'attendait avec impatience, révéla Octavia alors que le petit garçon repartait en courant vers le salon après que Clarke l'ait reposé.

\- Sans doute parce que tu lui as interdit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux tant que tout le monde n'était pas là.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, tu sais qu'il t'adore, rétorqua la petite brune en la tapant gentiment sur le bras. Allez viens, les autres nous attende.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et la conduisit jusqu'au salon. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Clarke se retrouva face aux autres invités, parmi eux Raven et Lincoln ainsi que les parents de ce dernier, qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu et qu'elle salua poliment.

\- Clarke toujours aussi belle ! L'accueillit Aurora Blake avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

La mère des Blake l'avait toujours considéré comme faisant parti de la famille et le sentiment était partagé par les Griffin. Les deux familles s'étaient entendues dès leur rencontre alors que Clarke et Octavia sympathisaient à l'âge de six ans dans la cours de récréation mais c'est à la tragique disparition de Jack Griffin, son père, que leur lien s'était soudé, les Blake les soutenant dans cette épreuve.

\- Laisse m'en un peu Maman, entendit-elle derrière elle.

\- Bellamy ?! reconnut-elle l'ainé des Blake alors qu'elle quittait l'étreinte d'Aurora pour la sienne.

Elle profita de l'étreinte forte de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère et qu'elle ne voyait qu'en de rares occasions. De cinq ans leur ainé, Bellamy faisait également carrière dans le FBI, mais contrairement à Clarke et sa petite sœur, il n'avait pas eu la chance de la faire à Polis, ayant été promu à l'autre bout du pays.

\- On ne se voit pas assez, lui dit-elle tristement alors qu'ils se séparaient.

\- Et bien il se pourrait que ça change, répondit-il sourire en coin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis muté à Polis.

\- T'es sérieux ?! S'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou après qu'il ait acquiescé.

Bellamy referma ses bras autour d'elle, également heureux de rentrer à Polis dont il avait trop longtemps été éloigné. Cependant, Clarke mit fin à leur étreinte lorsqu'elle sentit un poids s'écraser contre ses jambes.

\- Je crois que quelqu'un est jaloux, énonça Bellamy en découvrant Ethan agrippé aux jambes de son amie et qui lui lançait un regard de chiot complètement irrésistible.

Clarke ria légèrement avant d'attraper le petit garçon pour le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'installant confortablement en jetant un regard victorieux à Bellamy qui fit rire ce dernier.

\- Tu lui donnes de mauvaises habitudes Clarke, la réprimanda une voix qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

\- Que veux-tu maman, je ne peux résister à son charme, répliqua-t-elle en embrassant sa mère, Abby Griffin, avant de chercher quelqu'un à ses côtés, il n'est pas là ?

\- Il n'a pas pu venir, une réunion de dernière minute, répondit sans contrariété sa mère.

Clarke s'apprêtait à faire une remarque acerbe sur l'absent mais une tornade brune l'en empêcha.

\- Il va en faire tourner des têtes ce petit, intervint Raven en venant chatouiller Ethan qui ria en se collant d'avantage à Clarke pour échapper aux mains de la brune. Et Tata Raven sera là pour lui apprendre…

\- Même pas en rêve ! La coupa Octavia avec un regard des plus dissuasif.

Raven n'en fut pas intimidé, bien au contraire son sourire s'élargie de malice alors qu'elle continuait de chatouiller le petit. Le rire d'Ethan étant communicatif, les rires et les sourires s'élevèrent avant qu'ils ne sortent sur la terrasse où la table avait été dressée pour l'occasion.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi alors qu'Octavia s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine depuis un moment, Clarke en prit la direction à son tour et retrouva son amie en train de s'activer autour du gâteau d'anniversaire.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-elle en entrant.

\- Je gère merci, lui répondit la petite brune sans même la regarder.

L'humeur d'Octavia envers elle avait été changeante tout l'après-midi, passant du chaud au froid en quelques secondes. Néanmoins c'était suffisamment subtil pour que seule Clarke le ressente, sauvant ainsi l'ambiance festive.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolée d'être arrivée en retard, s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement après un long silence.

Son amie arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans un soupir avant de relever un regard déçu vers elle.

\- S'il n'y avait que ça… lui dit-elle sans jugement mais fatiguée… et c'est pas tes excuses qu'on veut.

En effet, ce que ses amis voulaient c'est qu'elle arrête de fuir et affronte le vrai problème, qu'elle accepte les choses et qu'elle reprenne sa vie en main. Seulement, elle en était incapable, c'était tout simplement trop dur.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle tristement avant d'être brutalement interrompue par les rires d'Ethan et les cris de Raven en provenance du jardin.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ce que fait Reyes, lui dit Octavia qui se remit à son gâteau.

Sans un mot de plus, Clarke quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre le jardin où elle découvrit Raven en train de fuir Ethan et Bellamy qui lui couraient après armés de pistolets à eau.

\- Clarke protège-moi ! supplia la grande brune en venant se cacher derrière elle.

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent, incertain de ce qu'ils allaient faire pour atteindre leur cible se cachant derrière la blonde.

\- Ethan tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus quand même ? lui dit-elle dans une moue qui fit baisser son arme au petit, au contraire de Bellamy dont le sourire s'élargit. Bellamy non ! Non !

Ses cris n'y changèrent rien et elle se retrouva trempée alors que Raven continuait de se cacher derrière elle, morte de rire.

\- Donne-moi ça ! ordonna-t-elle à Bellamy en lui prenant son arme avant de se tourner vers Raven pour l'asperger sous les rires de tous.

\- Allez les enfants tous à table ! Appela Lincoln avec un grand sourire amusé à leur attention.

Ils revinrent vers la terrasse et la table sous l'œil amusé des invités ainsi qu'essoufflés et trempés par leur jeu. Lincoln attrapa son fils et le plaça en bout de table ainsi tout le monde pouvait apercevoir sa petite bouille. Il s'assit ensuite à côté de lui tandis que suivaient ses parents et en face d'eux Aurora et Bellamy qui avaient laissé la place la plus proche d'Ethan à Octavia. Venait ensuite la mère de Clarke et elle-même et enfin Raven. Une fois tous bien installés, Octavia arriva avec le gâteau où trois petites bougies brûlaient doucement. Ils se mirent tous à chanter joyeux anniversaire sous le regard émerveillé et amusé d'Ethan. Sa mère posa le gâteau devant lui tandis que Raven, préposée aux photos, commença à prendre des clichés afin d'immortaliser le garçon soufflant ses bougies sous le regard plein d'amour de ses parents.

* * *

Les discussions allaient bon train alors qu'ils dégustaient tranquillement le gâteau accompagné d'une coupe de champagne. En bout de table, Ethan rechignait à manger sa part malgré les efforts de ses parents pour l'y convaincre.

\- Regardez donc les deux grands agents du FBI impuissant face à un enfant de trois ans, railla Bellamy.

\- La ferme Bell ! rétorqua sa petite sœur dans un regard meurtrier.

\- Langage chérie, la reprit presque automatiquement son compagnon.

Octavia afficha un air honteux alors que tous se retenait de rire à l'exception de son frère et Raven que Clarke rappela à l'ordre alors qu'elle était littéralement écroulée sur la table.

\- Hum oui désolée Boss, se reprit-elle.

\- A ce propos comment se passe votre travail, notre fils est plutôt avare de commentaire, demanda Mr. Forest à Clarke.

\- A commencer sur ce qui lui a valut cette blessure, ajouta Mme. Forest avec une once de reproche à l'attention de Lincoln.

\- Maman je t'ai dis que ce n'est qu'une égratignure, se défendit son fils.

\- Papa s'est fait mal en arrêtant les méchants ! Hein Maman ! lança fièrement Ethan.

\- Oui mon cœur, répondit Octavia en lui caressant les cheveux alors que tous souriaient avec amusement.

Cependant, Mme. Forest quelque peu perturbée par la découverte de sa blessure en arrivant n'était pas prête à laisser tomber le sujet et revint à la charge :

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu as quitté l'armé par peur d'y perdre la vie mais le FBI est tout aussi dangereux…

\- Maman s'il-te-plait ce n'est pas le moment, la coupa Lincoln avec autorité alors qu'un certain malaise venait de s'installer autour de la table.

Alors que Mme. Forest prit le malaise pour elle, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en réalité il en était tout autre. Les regards se firent discrets mais dirigés sur une autre personne.

\- Pour répondre à votre question Mr. Forest, si Lincoln n'en parle pas c'est parce qu'il nous ait difficile de le faire s'en risquer de parler de nos enquêtes, répondit finalement Clarke et brisant ainsi le silence pesant… et Mme. Green, même si je ne peux vous assurer la total sécurité de votre fils, sachez que nous veillons les un sur les autres, chacun de nous confit sa vie aux autres et nous ne la donnerions à personne d'autre. C'est cette confiance indéfectible qui fait de nous la meilleure équipe qui soit.

Les quatre collègues échangèrent un regard complice tandis que Mme. Forest serra discrètement la main de son fils, pleine de fierté. Entre temps, Ethan en avait profité pour fuir la surveillance de ses parents et il se retrouva sur les genoux de Clarke à picorer son gâteau, et ce, au plus grand désarroi de ses parents.

\- Cherche pas O', il sait où placer ses intérêts, la railla Raven en ramenant une ambiance plus légère.

Entament une discussion avec sa mère et Aurora, Clarke n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus qu'au garçonnet qui se trouva soudainement intéressé par la chaine autour de son cou. Elle ne le sentit pas non plus la sortir de sous son chemisier, révélant le bijou y étant accroché et servant de pendentif. Il le prit délicatement entre ses petits doigts, l'observant attentivement avant de s'exclamer avec enthousiasme :

\- C'est jolie ! C'est quoi ?

Sa petite voix porta par-dessus celles des autres et tous se turent. Clarke se figea alors qu'un silence inconfortable tomba sur la table pendant que les regards incertains de ses proches se posaient sur elle, attendant sa réaction.

\- C'est… c'est… balbutia-t-elle à la recherche de la réponse qu'elle réalisa ne pas pouvoir donner. Je… excusez-moi…

Elle passa Ethan à Bellamy puis elle quitta la table d'un pas légèrement précipité vers l'intérieur de la maison où elle disparut, ses doigts accrochés au bijou empreint de souvenirs…

 _La soirée battait son plein dans la maison de Lincoln et Octavia, cette dernière ainsi que Raven et Lexa ayant décidé d'organiser une fête pour la récente promotion de Clarke au sein du FBI, la rapprochant un peu plus d'obtenir sa propre équipe… Cependant, elle s'était laissée entrainer par Lexa dans une balade sur le bord du lac situé à l'arrière de la maison. S'accordant un moment de calme sous le clair de lune se reflétant sur l'eau. Elles marchaient silencieusement main dans la main depuis un moment et elle pouvait sentir que sa compagne n'était pas sereine, elle avait cette adorable petite ride sur le front qui apparaissait à chaque fois qu'elle était anxieuse… ce qui finit par sincèrement l'inquiéter._

 _\- Votre unité est rappelée au front c'est ça ?_

 _\- Quoi ?! Non ! répondit-elle immédiatement en l'entrainant sur le vieux ponton du lac puis arrêta leur marche au bout, prenant délicatement de sa main encore libre son autre main._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? L'encouragea-t-elle doucement._

 _\- Je… ah bon sang pourquoi c'est si difficile, ragea-t-elle en levant la tête vers le ciel puis la laissant retomber sur le lac._

 _\- Lexa qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau mais cette fois d'un ton plus amusée que réellement inquiet. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…_

 _\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle en portant sa main à ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre… Clarke tu sais ce par quoi je suis passée, quand on s'est connue j'avais le cœur en morceau mais tu as su les recoller un à un en me donnant ton amour…_

 _\- Lex qu'est-ce que tu… mais Lexa leva une main entre elles pour l'arrêter et continua._

 _\- mon devoir envers l'armée n'est pas évident à vivre, je ne suis quasiment jamais là mais là où d'autre m'ont laissé tomber, toi tu es restée, toujours prête à me soutenir quand bien même tu souffres de mes absences... elle fit une légère pause et inspira profondément avant de reprendre… Clarke tu es la force qui me pousse à revenir, tu es le sourire de ma vie, tu es la lumière de mon cœur, alors…_

 _Lexa plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et sortit un écrin qu'elle ouvrit lentement, révélant une fine bague ornée d'une pierre aux reflets émeraude et saphir, discrète mais magnifique._

 _\- Clarke Griffin veux-tu m'épouser ?_

 _Le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement puis elle relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans même s'en rendre compte et lui répondit « Oui ». Lexa irradia de bonheur à sa réponse et elle glissa la bague à son doigt. Et dans une explosion de joie, Clarke se jeta à son cou l'embrassant avec passion mais ne s'attendant pas à un tel assaut, Lexa perdit l'équilibre et elles tombèrent à l'eau. Lorsqu'elles émergèrent après leur chute, elles entendirent les exclamations de joie de leurs amis perchés au loin sur le balcon de la maison tandis qu'elles-mêmes riaient et s'embrassaient, savourant leur nouveau bonheur…_

Un bonheur qui lui avait échappé depuis longtemps, faisant place à une existence vide de sens. Ses pas l'avait conduite dans la cuisine où elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage puis une fois ses émotions calmés, elle remit sa bague de fiançailles sous son chemisier. Prêt de son cœur et caché à la vue de tous.

\- Chérie ça va ? S'inquiéta doucement sa mère en entrant.

\- Ca va, la rassura-t-elle tout en se retournant et s'appuyant contre l'évier. J'ai juste été prise de court…

Abby lui sourit compréhensive en s'arrêtant à l'ilot centrale les séparant et à son regard, elle sut ce qui allait suivre. Elle aurait dû se douter que sa mère allait profiter de la voir pour lui parler car étant donné qu'elle l'évitait, c'était l'occasion.

\- Tu n'ais pas venu me rendre visite depuis un moment, constata sa mère.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail…

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui, répondit-elle en lui faisant saisir qu'elle était parfaitement au courant de son excès de travail, devant sans doute remercier Octavia et Raven pour ça.

\- Maman ce n'est pas le moment…

\- Etant donné que tu m'évites je crois que si… Ecoute, reprit-elle après une courte pause. Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça. T'enfuir dans le boulot la journée et dans l'alcool la nuit… lui dit-elle calmement, presque sans jugement.

Elle resta silencieuse, n'essayant même pas de se défendre, elle était fatiguée de devoir se justifier alors qu'ils auraient simplement dû comprendre les choses.

\- Ca fait presque deux ans Clarke, il faut que tu passes à autre chose, continua-t-elle.

\- Désolée, s'il me faut plus de temps que toi pour tourner la page, trancha-t-elle en faisant allusion au décès de son père et à la rapidité avec laquelle sa mère avait refait sa vie.

Elle savait que c'était un coup bas mais il lui disait tous ça comme si c'était la chose la plus simple à faire et elle les détestait pour ça. Elle détourna le regard, ravala ses émotions qu'elle refusait de révéler.

\- Si ce n'est pas à nous, accepte de parler à quelqu'un, continua sa mère qui refusa de répondre à sa remarque.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy, Maman, je me débrouille très bien toute seule…

\- L'alcool ne t'aidera pas accepter le fait que Lexa ne reviendra pas, asséna fermement mais doucement Abby.

Clarke lui fit à nouveau face avec un éclat de colère dans les yeux, prête à mordre alors qu'elle avait osé lui dire cette vérité qu'elle refusait de reconnaitre mais elle fut interrompue par une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda timidement Ethan qui s'était faufilé dans la cuisine sans que personne ne le voie.

C'est seulement en portant sa main à sa joue qu'elle réalisa qu'elle pleurait, quelques larmes silencieuses lui ayant échappé.

\- C'est rien bonhomme, le rassura-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui, et si on allait voir ton papa et ta maman pour ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

\- Oui ! cria-t-il, son visage s'illuminant.

Ethan prit sa main et l'entraîna en dehors de la cuisine, ravie de clore cette conversation alors qu'elle croisa le regard concerné de sa mère, cette dernière les suivit silencieusement mais amusée par le petit alors qu'ils atteignaient la terrasse.

\- Maman ! Papa !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? Interrogea Octavia assise à table avec les autres.

\- Les cadeaux ! répondit-il toujours aussi enjoué.

\- On a dit qu'on attendait que tout le monde soit revenu, répondit Lincoln.

\- J'ai trouvé Clarke ! répondit-il du tac o tac en désignant la blonde toujours accroché à sa main et ce qui fit rire tout le monde, la concerné en tête.

\- Et je suis là, ajouta Abby en entrant à son tour sur la terrasse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Ethan se réinstalle en bout de table et que les cadeaux restés à l'intérieur soient apportés. Face à ce petit bonhomme plein de joie, Clarke oublia bien vite sa mésaventure avec la bague et la discussion avec sa mère, laissant ses problèmes de côté pendant un instant. Profitant des sourires de ses proches, elle se laissa aller, essayant de profiter pleinement mais elle ne pouvait faire taire ce sentiment lui murmurant qu'il manquait une personne autour de cette table pour qu'elle puisse être réellement heureuse…

* * *

Plus tard, tandis qu'Octavia et Lincoln raccompagnaient leurs parents respectifs à la porte, Clarke surveillait Ethan qui s'amusait à monter et descendre le toboggan de l'air de jeu du jardin. Assise sur un banc à proximité, elle l'observait, laissant son innocence l'apaiser alors qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici après avoir dû à nouveau affronter les regards inquiets et les remarques de ses proches au moment des adieux. Sa mère en tête qui lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas bon qu'elle reste seule et qu'elle devrait donc cessé de l'éviter… c'est donc agacée qu'elle leur avait dit au revoir avant de s'éclipser dans le jardin avec Ethan. Trouvant un semblant de paix jusqu'à ce que la personne qui vint s'assoir à ses côtés ne brise ce moment.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle après s'être tournée vers son ami.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda Bellamy d'un ton presque mutin.

\- Comme si j'allais me briser d'un instant à l'autre, répondit-elle avec agacement tout en se tournant à nouveau vers Ethan.

Bellamy se mit à rire doucement avant de rapidement lui expliquer :

\- Le jour où Clarke Griffin se brisera n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Certes tu n'es pas aux meilleures de ta forme mais tu surmonteras ça, tu nous l'as déjà prouvé.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il lui souriait avec confiance et la couvait d'un regard vide de jugements. Pendant ce court laps de temps, elle crut à ses paroles mais la peine la rattrapa bien vite, d'autant plus qu'il venait de faire allusion à la mort de son père. Un évènement qu'elle avait surmonté avec tout autant de difficulté et dont la réminiscence restait pénible. Cependant, par ses paroles Bellamy ne voulait que lui rappeler qu'il était présent pour elle, tout comme il l'avait été au décès de son père, et ce malgré la distance les séparant. Mais plus que tout, c'est son absence de jugement qui la réconfortait, son frère de cœur était simplement là, prêt à la soutenir si elle le souhaitait.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête puis il passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'attirer contre lui. Clarke se laissa faire, calant sa tête sur son épaule et acceptant ce moment de répit.

\- Elle me manque… lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un long silence.

\- Je sais, répondit-il simplement tout en resserrant sa prise autour de ses épaules.

Puis ils laissèrent le silence les envelopper, profitant d'un nouveau moment de calme avant qu'elle ne le rompe :

\- Tu es muté dans combien dans temps ?

\- Trois mois.

Un autre silence passa.

\- Tu nous as manqué, lui dit-elle, il était temps que tu rentres.

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'O' soit de cet avis, rétorqua-t-il dans un léger rire.

\- Bien sûre que si… enfin du moment que tu oublis « le frère surprotecteur ».

\- C'est mon job, la contredit-il.

Clarke se redressa alors, lui faisant face, désabusée.

\- T'es allé jusqu'à la suivre durant ses rencards avec Lincoln.

Bellamy voulut se justifier mais elle le coupa immédiatement :

\- Et si on parlait de la fois où elle a réussi à te semer et que furieux tu es rentré par effraction chez Lincoln pour finir par les surprendre en plein ébats…

\- Pitié ne me rappels pas ça, grimaça-t-il, j'en fais encore des cauchemars et ce n'est pas mon moment le plus glorieux.

Clarke rit doucement, ce qui fit sourire son ami mais ce dernier s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'Octavia se fit entendre :

\- Non frangin, ton moment le moins glorieux c'est lorsque tu as osé demander à Lincoln de signer un contrat de mariage avec clause d'adultère et c'était une parmi d'autre, trancha-t-elle néanmoins avec amusement.

\- J'étais bourré ! protesta-t-il immédiatement. On venait de s'enfiler je ne sais combien de verre pour fêter la nouvelle.

\- On ? S'exclama Clarke. Tu étais le seul à avoir bu autant.

\- Arrêtez de l'embêter avec ça, intervint Lincoln. Vous savez qu'il était difficile pour lui de voir sa petite sœur grandir.

\- Merci, le gratifia Bellamy.

\- Enfin y a des limites quand même… bougonna Octavia… et puis je suis certaine qu'il y a pensé en étant sobre, défia-t-elle son frère.

Ce dernier soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes puis il se leva brusquement :

\- Hey Ethan ! A quoi tu joues ? S'enfuit-il sous les rires de sa famille.

* * *

Clarke rentrait chez elle épuisée et les remarques de ses proches venaient la tourmenter alors que les courts instants de joie disparaissaient. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et d'habitude, elle était au bureau à s'occuper l'esprit sur une enquête mais étant en repos forcé, elle ne pouvait approcher son lieu de travail. L'idée de se retrouver seule dans son appartement avec ses pensées ne l'enchantait guère alors elle songeait de plus en plus à filer au Dropship. Grimpant les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement, elle sortit les clés de sa poche, bien décidée à entrer au plus vite pour se changer et repartir aussitôt. Cependant, à l'instant où elle posa le pied à son étage tous ses plans volèrent en éclat en découvrant la personne se tenant sur son palier. Une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée trouver là ou même revoir depuis tout ce temps sans nouvelles…

\- Anya… souffla-t-elle abasourdit.

La grande blonde aux yeux amandes, esquissa un timide sourire, visiblement mal-à-l'aise, presque craintive. Une attitude à mille lieux de celle qu'elle lui connaissait, c'est-à-dire fière, forte, confiante et terrifiante. Oui, terrifiante, c'était le mot, Anya avait su marquer son esprit dès leur première rencontre…

 _Ce soir-là, elle ne repassa pas chez elle avant de rejoindre ses amis dans leur bar préféré le Grunder. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de s'y retrouver chaque vendredi soir et depuis son retour en ville Lexa y venait également. Elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis deux jours alors lorsqu'elle entra dans le bar, Clarke la chercha immédiatement du regard, espérant qu'elle soit déjà là. Elle la trouva debout à côté d'une table où leurs amis étaient déjà tous installés et en train de discuter avec une grande blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'approcha et signala sa présence d'un simple « Hey ». Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elles se fréquentaient et bien que tous leurs amis soient conscients du fait qu'elles couchaient ensemble, rien n'avait été officialisé. Lexa n'étaient pas prête à passer le cap alors bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, en public elle évitait autant que possible les gestes d'affections._

 _-Clarke voici Anya, ma sœur, présenta-t-elle la grande blonde qui la salua d'un sourire amical, et Anya voici Clarke, ma petite-amie, continua-t-elle en entrelaçant sa main avec la sienne._

 _Clarke se tourna vers Lexa avec surprise, son cerveau n'enregistrant plus rien de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, son regard figé sur la brune dont les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire espiègle. Sourire qu'elle écrasa brusquement de ses lèvres, l'emportant dans un baiser fiévreux alors que son cœur se gonflait de bonheur. Après une minute qui lui parut durer une éternité, elles se séparèrent et Clarke fut sortit de sa bulle par Raven qui lança depuis la table :_

 _\- Et bien qu'est-ce que ce sera quand elle te demandera en mariage !_

 _Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, y compris Lexa tandis que Clarke rougit d'embarra avant de se tourner vers Anya qui avait perdu son sourire amical et qui la fixait maintenant d'un regard intransigeant._

 _\- Hum… enchantée… balbutia-t-elle soudainement mal-à-l'aise._

 _\- Si tu lui brises le cœur je t'anéantis, lui annonça-t-elle d'une voix lente et menaçante qui envoya un frisson dans toute sa colonne vertébrale._

 _\- Anya ! Intervint Lexa en tapant sur le bras de sa sœur alors que Clarke était réellement flippée._

Mais ce n'est pas Lexa qui finit avec le cœur brisé, c'est elle, et l'ainé des Woods le savait, tout comme Clarke savait pourquoi elle n'avait plus donné de nouvelle et pourquoi elle n'osait croiser son regard. Cependant, elle ne se posa pas plus de question et franchit la distance les séparant, refermant les bras sur elle, la serrant désespérément contre elle. Etreinte qu'Anya ne lui rendit pas mais elle ne releva pas alors que le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti après la surprise, laissait place au questionnement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

\- J'ai quitté l'armée, répondit-elle simplement, presque hésitante.

C'est à cet instant que Clarke remarqua son paquetage posé contre le mur à proximité de sa porte. Après deux ans d'absence, deux ans de silence, Anya était finalement rentrée. Elle réalisa qu'elle était la première personne qu'elle venait voir et qu'elle n'avait sans doute nulle part où aller.

\- J'n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était stupide, se sermonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne parla à Clarke alors que cette dernière fixait silencieusement son sac.

\- Je t'en prie reste ! L'empêcha-t-elle d'attraper son sac et de partir.

Elles échangèrent un long regard. Première fois qu'Anya la regardait franchement et Clarke put s'apercevoir qu'elle se battait avec autant de souffrance qu'elle. Finalement elle acquiesça lentement et Clarke, soulagée, l'invita à la suivre dans son appartement…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine... :D J'espère que vous accrochez toujours et que ce chapitre aura commencé à vous donner quelques pistes.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera la fin du "prologue" et il éclairera les choses... ou pas :p En tout cas j'ai hâte de le poster !**

 **Bonne semaine et encore merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et favoris !**


	3. Pardonner

CH3-Pardonner

 **Bonjour !**

 **Tout à d'abord merci pour vos retours :D**

 **Maintenant j'espère que vous êtes prêts à savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé entre Clarke et Lexa :p**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse en compagnie d'Anya et Clarke, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Assises au comptoir de la cuisine, elles se faisaient silencieusement face. Anya avait le regard perdu sur son café qu'elle brassait doucement tandis que Clarke fixait sa bière. Alors que cette dernière avait une multitude de questions pour son amie, une seule résonna plus fort que les autres.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venue ? Brisa-t-elle le silence en relevant les yeux pour croiser les siens qui s'étaient relevés sur elle.

Anya ne répondit pas tout de suite, surprise par l'absence de reproche dans sa voix alors qu'elle attendait le contraire. Tout comme elle ne s'était pas attendue à son étreinte en la découvrant devant sa porte.

\- J'en ai pas eu le courage… avoua-t-elle honteusement et fuyant à nouveau son regard.

Clarke pondéra sa réponse, se doutant de ce qui se cachait plus profondément.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de sa bière pour se donner du courage dans cette conversation.

Anya affronta à nouveau son regard et elle put y voir toute sa peine, ses regrets et sa culpabilité. Ces mêmes sentiments qui la rongeaient chaque jour.

\- Parce que j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face, je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça, répondit-elle tristement. Et j'ai des responsabilités ici que j'ai trop longtemps fui…

\- Anya, la coupa-t-elle immédiatement, ce n'était pas ta faute et je ne t'ai jamais blâmé alors arrête tout de suite de t'en vouloir. Ok ?

Tout en disant cela, elle lui attrapa la main et la lui serra gentiment, plantant un regard plein de conviction dans ses yeux amandes.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… murmura-t-elle dans un triste sourire.

Clarke ne put lui en vouloir, elle pensait la même chose. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre elles et elle termina sa bière avant d'en sortir une autre du frigo. Anya ne manqua pas de relever la bonne descente de son amie, dont elle n'avait pas souvenir.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

\- Tu supposes bien mais je vais aller à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver…

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la coupa Clarke, tu sais qu'on a une chambre d'ami et elle est tout à toi.

\- Merci…

Anya ne chercha pas à protester, elle savait que quand elle avait une idée en tête son amie ne lâchait rien. Elle ne dit rien non plus sur l'emploi sans doute inconscient du « on » de la part de Clarke, bien que cela l'inquiéta quelque peu, la laissant imaginer qu'elle n'avait pas du tout tourné la page. Tout comme le fait qu'elle vivait toujours dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa petite sœur. Anya avait pensé qu'elle aurait déménagé, ne supportant pas les souvenirs que portait ce lieu mais en cherchant son adresse, elle avait eu la surprise de la trouver ici. Alors que Clarke la guidait à sa chambre, son regard accrocha plusieurs photos où elle vit Lexa, réalisant pleinement qu'en deux ans rien n'avait changé dans l'appartement. C'était comme si elle était encore là et pour la première fois depuis son retour, Anya sentit qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Anya se réveilla en criant, les explosions et les coups de feu de son cauchemar résonnant encore autour d'elle alors qu'elle reprenait pieds dans la réalité, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se passa une main dans sa longue chevelure blonde en poussant un soupir de fatigue. Depuis toutes ces années dans l'armée, elle y était habituée et pourtant, les cauchemars la laissaient toujours dans un état émotionnel déplorable. Quand elle était sur le terrain, immergée dans l'horreur, ils se faisaient plus rares mais de retour à la vie civile, ils devenaient bien plus fréquents. Pour se calmer, elle se leva et rejoignit la cuisine où elle se servit un verre d'eau, qu'elle but d'une traite. Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner vivement pour découvrir Clarke.

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle en dépassant le comptoir pour sortir une bouteille de vin déjà bien entamée.

\- T'es sure que c'est l'heure pour ça ?

Cette fois Anya n'avait pu se retenir d'une quelconque remarque, après tout il était trois heures du matin et Clarke commençait franchement à l'inquiéter.

\- Ca m'aide à dormir… répondit-elle en se servant un verre avant de ranger la bouteille.

Une réponse qui ne rassura pas du tout Anya, cette dernière oubliant son propre problème de sommeil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

\- Un cauchemar… souffla Clarke avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Tu veux en parler ? Tenta prudemment Anya en posant son verre dans l'évier avant de s'appuyer contre, lui faisant ainsi face.

\- Pas plus que tu ne veux parler du tien, rétorqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Tu m'as entendu ? Grimaça-t-elle. Pardon si je t'ai réveillé.

\- Mes démons m'ont réveillé avant toi, la rassura-t-elle avant de terminer son verre. On devrait retourner essayer de dormir, mit-elle fin à la conversation.

Elle déposa à son tour son verre dans l'évier puis elle repartit vers sa chambre sous le regard inquiet d'Anya. Cette dernière sachant parfaitement ce qui tourmentait Clarke la nuit.

* * *

Anya se réveilla au son de bruit d'ustensile provenant de la cuisine. Tout en se levant, elle s'étira et quitta sa chambre, découvrant Clarke en train de cuisiner des pancakes. Cette dernière n'avait visiblement pas chômé, ayant dressée le comptoir de deux assiettes et de couverts accompagnés par du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé ainsi que de deux grands verres de lait, entourés de fruits coupés et différents toasts. Un petit déjeuné royal, comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

\- Bonjour, la salua Clarke dans un large sourire qui ne réussit à masquer les cernes sous ses yeux.

\- Laisse-moi deviner t'as pas réussi à te rendormir, lui sourit Anya en désignant le festin.

\- C'est exact, lui concéda-elle en se tournant vers elle, spatule en main. Mais j'ai aussi pensé que tu n'avais pas eu de vrai petit déjeuné depuis une éternité.

\- Et tu as vu juste, répondit-elle amusée. Merci pour l'attention et ça à l'air délicieux mais t'es sûre de ne pas en faire trop, ajouta-t-elle en désignant les portions.

-Je ne t'ai peut-être pas vu manger depuis deux ans mais je me rappelle parfaitement que tu es un véritable goinfre.

\- Attention à toi Griffin… la menaça-t-elle d'un regard perçant et d'une voix tranchante avant de s'assoir.

Au lieu d'être terrifiée, un léger sourire naquit aux coins de ses lèvres car pendant un bref instant, l'Anya qu'elle connaissait était réapparue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle naturellement en déposant les pancakes dans leurs assiettes avant de reposer la poêle sur les plaques électriques.

\- J'n'en sais trop rien, répondit-elle alors que Clarke s'asseyait en face d'elle pour manger. Je vais déjà commencer à chercher un appart et après j'aviserai sur ce que j'ai envie de faire.

\- Il y a une place dans mon équipe si tu le souhaites, lui proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est une idée, répondit-elle dans un froncement de sourcil songeur. Je vais y réfléchir…

Elles échangèrent un sincère sourire, Anya lui montrant toute sa gratitude avant qu'un silence apaisant ne s'installe, chacune dans ses pensées. Chacune ignorant qu'elles pensaient la même chose, qu'elles allaient pouvoir veiller sur l'autre.

\- Je pensais rendre visite à Lincoln et Octavia aujourd'hui, tu m'accompagnes ? demanda Anya.

\- Je vais plutôt vous laisser à vos retrouvailles, j'ai quelques trucs à faire, déclina-t-elle l'offre.

En vérité, elle n'avait rien à faire, elle ne souhaitait tout simplement pas être présente lorsque ses amis parleraient d'elle à Anya, parce qu'il était certain qu'ils allaient le faire. De son côté, la grande blonde releva parfaitement le soudain malaise de la part de son amie, bien qu'elle souhaitait en connaitre la raison elle ne dit rien. Elles terminèrent leur déjeuné en parlant de chose plus légère, profitant de leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa visite chez Lincoln et Octavia. Ses deux amis l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, à la fois étonnés et heureux de la retrouver. Elle avait passé la journée avec eux comme si deux ans d'absence ne s'étaient pas écoulés. Le seul rappel de cette réalité fut Ethan qui avait bien grandi depuis son départ au front, il avait à peine un an lorsqu'elle était repartie avec son unité dont faisait encore partie Lincoln à l'époque. Tout comme Clarke, le couple ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur ce qu'elle avait fait durant tout ce temps, bien que malgré son silence, ils savaient tous. En vérité, la conversation tourna bien vite autour de Clarke et combien elle allait mal, malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. Anya apprit donc qu'elle fuyait dans le travail, faisant des heures à outrances et lorsqu'elle n'y était pas, elle noyait sa douleur dans l'alcool en faisant la tournée des bars. Ses proches avaient tenté de l'en sortir, la pourchassant à travers la ville pour la ramener à la raison mais rien n'y faisait, elle y retournait constamment. Ils avaient essayé de lui parler mais elle refusait d'écouter, prônant le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre… Et depuis qu'Anya avait vu Lincoln et Octavia, Clarke l'évitait superbement, bien consciente de ce qu'on lui avait raconté. La journée Anya cherchait activement un appart, n'étant quasiment pas à l'appartement et lorsqu'elle rentrait c'est Clarke qui sortait. Lincoln et Octavia avaient pensé qu'avec sa présence, elle cesserait peut-être de sortir le soir mais ils s'étaient lourdement trompés. Elle était sortie tous les soirs, rentrant à l'aube et ce soir-là ne fit pas exception.

\- Je sors alors m'attends pas, l'informa Clarke en la croisant dans le couloir à peine fut-elle rentrée.

\- Clarke faut qu'on parle, la retint-elle par le bras.

Elle se retourna et ce n'est pas de la colère qu'elle vit dans ses yeux bleus mais de la honte, de la culpabilité. Anya se rendit compte à quel point, elle avait peur de son jugement alors qu'elle semblait se moquer de celui des autres.

\- Y a rien à dire, dit-elle en tentant de se défaire de sa prise mais Anya la tenait fermement.

\- Au contraire je pense que tu as beaucoup de chose à dire, rétorqua-t-elle durement, tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Surement pas de ta part, tu as perdu ce droit il y a deux ans, cracha-t-elle en se libérant et disparaissant en claquant la porte.

Anya fixa la porte comme giflée, blessée par sa remarque, bien qu'elle lui ait assuré ne pas lui en vouloir, elle, elle s'en voulait terriblement alors même si Clarke ne pensait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, cela lui faisait tout de même mal. Et elle se demanda réellement si elle avait le droit de l'aider…

Clarke savait qu'elle avait été injuste envers Anya mais elle ne supportait pas la manière dont elle la regardait depuis qu'on lui avait raconté dans quel état elle se trouvait. Et elle devait admettre que le retour d'Anya avait remué beaucoup de chose, même si elle n'en avait rien montré. Elle était sincère quand elle disait ne pas lui en vouloir mais sa simple présence lui renvoyait constamment en pleine figure que Lexa l'avait quitté. Elle avait également eu ce problème au retour de Lincoln et avec le temps c'était passé, les choses s'apaisant, alors en attendant il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'atténuer le problème et l'alcool était devenu son meilleur ami pour ça.

\- Comment ça va ce soir ? lui demanda Finn lorsqu'elle fut à peine installée au bar.

\- Donne-moi quelque chose de plus fort que d'habitude, répondit-elle simplement.

Le barman fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiet mais il obtempéra lorsqu'elle le prévint d'un regard perçant de ne pas oser le lui refuser. Il s'exécuta et elle enchaina les verres jusqu'à ne plus se rappeler comment elle finit par se retrouver dans la ruelle longeant le Dropship en train de prendre son pied avec une belle brune. La décharge de plaisir lui redonnant un soupçon de lucidité, elle reprit les rennes en échangeant leur position, plaquant sa proie contre le mur de brique mais une poigne ferme l'attrapa à l'épaule pour l'arracher à la brune. Clarke allait protester lorsqu'elle reconnut Anya se tenant entre sa conquête et elle.

\- Toi, tu bouges pas, la désigna-t-elle avec autorité, et toi tu dégages, pointa-t-elle la brune dans un regard meurtrier.

Cette dernière ne demanda pas son reste, fuyant à grandes enjambés Anya qui aurait terrorisé n'importe qui avec son calme intransigeant malgré la colère, voir la dangerosité, qui l'enveloppait. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers elle, Clarke sentit le même frisson de peur qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur première rencontre la traverser. Mais ce n'était pas leur première rencontre et aidée par l'alcool, Clarke explosa.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, bordel ?!

\- Je te retourne la question ! Explosa à son tour Anya. Te soûler et les coups d'un soir ce n'est pas toi ça !

\- T'es pas ma mère ! Et encore moins ma sœur ! T'as rien à me dire ! Continua-t-elle en tentant de la dépasser pour partir mais elle fut repoussée avec force.

\- C'est vrai mais j'ai fait la promesse de veiller sur toi et je compte bien la tenir, rétorqua-t-elle toujours avec dureté.

La fureur de Clarke s'ébranla quelque peu en réalisant ce que cela impliquait et comprenant pourquoi elle était la première personne qu'elle était venue voir mais sa colère repartit de plus belle lorsqu'Anya continua :

\- T'as des choses à dire et tu vas le faire maintenant. On ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas vidé ton sac.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?!

\- Non, asséna-t-elle fermement, alors tu vas me dire ce qui te ronge réellement, pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à avancer, pourquoi tu fuis ici toutes les nuits ?

Clarke soutint son regard, soudainement très silencieuse mais pleine de défis.

\- Pourquoi ? Insista Anya en se rapprochant d'elle, soutenant intensément son regard.

Clarke réalisa que la femme qu'elle avait retrouvée devant sa porte était partie bien vite. Son amie avait retrouvé toute sa superbe d'an temps et elle était bien décidée à la faire parler.

\- Pourquoi Clarke alors que tu sais ce qu'elle voudrait ?

Ils avaient tous utilisé cet argument mais ce fut la seule qu'elle crut, la seule où elle vit la vérité dans son regard et à cet instant précis, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Ses émotions la submergèrent mais plutôt que de l affronter, elle voulut fuir, tentant à nouveau de la dépasser mais Anya l'attrapa par le bras et la stoppa fermement.

\- Lâche-moi ! lui hurla-t-elle tout en lançant son poing vers son visage.

Cependant, Anya esquiva sans peine et elle ne frappa que le vide avant d'être forcée à reculer.

\- Lexa aurait honte de ce que tu es devenue ! Asséna-t-elle froidement.

La remarque fut incisive, ébranlant Clarke de tout son être, frappant droit au cœur. Sa colère poussée à son paroxysme, elle se jeta sur elle mais l'alcool amoindrissant ses capacités au combat, ses poings furent facilement capturés par son amie. Anya serra fermement ses poignets tandis qu'elle continuait de frapper sa poitrine. Elle encaissa les coups sans broncher, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, alors que Clarke frappait, frappait et frappait, laissant sortir sa colère jusqu'à ce que les coups commencent à s'affaiblir pour finir par s'arrêter.

\- Pourquoi Clarke ? répéta-t-elle calmement.

\- Parce que ma vie n'a pas de sens sans elle ! Craqua-t-elle enfin tout en repoussant violemment Anya qui la laissa s'écarter. Elle a pris une part de moi que je n'arrive pas à combler… ce vide est insupportable… dit-elle en portant une main à son cœur… et je lui en veux chaque jour de m'avoir fait ça ! Lexa m'a fait une promesse et elle ne l'a pas tenu, elle m'a abandonné, avoua-t-elle en libérant ses larmes de douleurs.

\- Lexa ne t'a pas abandonné…

\- Je sais qu'elle n'y ait pour rien et je m'en veux de lui en vouloir parce que je n'ai pas le droit… J'ai ce vide et cette douleur que je n'arrive pas à calmer, je me sens impuissante et seule, termina-t-elle dans un sanglot avant de fuir le regard inquisiteur d'Anya.

\- Clarke t'es pas seule, on est tous là pour toi… maintenant je suis là et crois-moi je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

Un reniflement lui répondit alors que son amie tentait de calmer ses larmes, se passant les mains sur le visage pour reprendre le contrôle.

\- Mais tu t'y prends mal, le boulot, l'alcool, ces femmes, énuméra-t-elle, ce n'est pas la solution, on ne fuit pas la douleur, on la surmonte Clarke, asséna-t-elle plus durement.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle désespérément.

\- Commence par lui pardonner…

Clarke acquiesça doucement puis les larmes revinrent mais cette fois Anya vint la prendre dans ses bras, lui apportant réconfort et soutien dans une étreinte solide.

* * *

Après être rentrée avec Anya, Clarke pleura toute la nuit dans son lit. Libérant deux années de douleur retenue. C'est donc épuisée qu'au petit matin, elle se leva pour trouver son amie affairée dans la cuisine à lui préparer un bon petit déjeuné. Elles échangèrent un léger sourire puis elles déjeunèrent dans le calme. Tout avait été dit la veille et Clarke se sentait plus sereine, elle avait toujours mal mais sa colère avait disparu. Avait-elle déjà pardonné ? Non, mais elle en prenait le chemin et c'est ce qui amena sans doute l'idée que lui proposa Anya.

\- Je vais aller la voir et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.

Elle fut prise de court et tentée de refuser mais elle savait qu'avant de vouloir l'aider, c'était également parce qu'elle n'avait pas la force de faire face à sa sœur seule, bien qu'elle ne lui avouerait pas. Sa fierté ayant également réapparu.

\- C'est d'accord, accepta-t-elle non sans anxiété.

* * *

Elles franchirent le grand portail en fer forgé puis avancèrent lentement dans l'allée. Le soleil brillait, les rassurant de la chaleur de ses rayons alors qu'un léger vent dérangeait les feuilles mortes parsemant le béton en ce début d'automne. Elles avançaient à travers cette ambiance particulière qu'offrait cette saison, un calme orangé les enveloppant pour les emmener sur le chemin des souvenirs. Alors que l'anxiété de Clarke ne faisait que grandir, elle se remémora les événements qui l'avaient conduite ici. Le jour où elle avait rencontré Lexa sa vie avait changé, chaque jour avec elle n'avait été que bonheur mais elle avait également appris à vivre avec la peur…

 _Un silence de plomb était tombé sur l'appartement alors que Clarke et Lexa se faisaient face. La blonde redoutait ce moment que sa petite-amie ne lui avait jamais caché. Elles savaient qu'il pouvait arriver à tout moment et après trois mois de bonheur c'était arrivé. Lexa l'observait patiemment, attendant sans doute une quelconque réaction de sa part mais tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire, c'est s'asseoir sur le bord du canapé, mortifiée, terrifiée à l'intérieur._

 _\- Quand ? Finit-elle par demander la voix tremblante._

 _\- Une semaine, répondit-elle presque dans un murmure._

 _Clarke ferma les yeux, c'était si brutal, si rapide, pourtant elle avait toujours eu connaissance de l'engagement de Lexa dans l'armée. Elle l'avait su dès le premier soir en apprenant comment elle connaissait Lincoln. Ils faisaient parti de la même unité et elle pensa qu'en cet instant Octavia devait également apprendre la terrible nouvelle. Son amie avait d'ailleurs essayé de l'y préparer car pour elle ce n'était pas la première fois que Lincoln partait au front mais aucune préparation n'aurait pu empêcher les larmes qu'elle libéra brutalement. A la seconde même où elle craqua, Lexa fut à ses côtés la serrant fermement dans ses bras._

 _\- Clarke regarde moi, lui intima-t-elle doucement, je vais revenir, tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-elle en ancrant son regard déterminé dans le sien embué de larme._

 _\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes, mais c'est si soudain, on vient seulement de se trouver et j'ai peur, je ne…_

 _Les lèvres de Lexa la firent taire dans un doux et tendre baiser qui calma le tumulte de son cœur, chassant la peur pour ne laisser que la force de leur amour._

 _\- Je te promets de revenir, lui assura Lexa en quittant ses lèvres._

Et elle tint cette promesse. Ces cinq mois d'absence ne furent cependant pas facile, les communications depuis le front se faisaient rare alors Lexa lui écrivait des lettres mais avec le décalage, elle ne savait jamais si elle était encore en vie au moment où elle lisait ses mots. Clarke essayait de ne pas penser au pire et heureusement elle put compter sur le soutien d'Octavia qui comprenait ce par quoi elle passait ainsi que sur Raven qui s'évertuait à leur changer les idées. Et Lexa finit par revenir saine et sauve, ce qui donna lieu à l'un des souvenirs qui réchauffait encore et toujours son cœur…

 _Clarke somnolait au creux de l'épaule de Lexa dont elle sentait les doigts caresser doucement son bras, la berçant lentement dans les bras de Morphée après d'agréables retrouvailles charnels. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas dormir, elle avait trop peur que son retour ne soit qu'un rêve de plus et qu'elle ne soit plus là à son réveil, comme tant d'autres nuits. Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte autour du corps nu de la brune, cette dernière venant doucement l'embrasser sur le front pour la rassurer. Clarke réalisa qu'elle ne voulait plus se réveiller seule dans son appartement, elle ne voulait plus être loin d'elle, elle voulait passer chaque moment de sa journée avec Lexa, elle voulait plus, alors brusquement elle se redressa, surprenant la brune et plantant ses yeux dans les siens._

 _\- Emménages avec moi._

 _Ce n'était ni une question, ni un ordre, ni une supplication mais une évidence. Elles avaient perdu cinq mois et elle ne voulait plus en perdre. Pour toute réponse, Lexa l'embrassa fougueusement y mettant tout son amour._

 _\- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle dans un tendre sourire après avoir rompu le baiser._

 _Baiser que Clarke reprit avec ferveur en capturant ses lèvres tandis que Lexa glissa sur elle, lui offrant une nuit d'amour inoubliable._

Elles emménagèrent donc ensemble et sa vie devint un véritable bonheur. Clarke fut rarement aussi heureuse qu'à cette époque. Lexa, ses amis, son boulot, tout était parfait. Et pendant un moment alors que les souvenirs la berçaient, elle oublia presque l'endroit où elle se trouvait et les tristes sentiments l'accompagnant en ce lieu. Elle continua son chemin avec Anya à ses côtés, tout aussi silencieuse, cherchant refuge dans sa mémoire alors que ses yeux trouvèrent un point à l'horizon. Son cœur pleurant doucement tandis que sa main trouva sa bague de fiançailles, jouant à nouveau distraitement avec. Anya le remarqua et elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, Clarke lui sourit doucement en remerciement avant de s'en détacher et prendre un peu d'avance, seule avec ses souvenirs… Deux semaines après sa demande, Lexa fut rappelée au front pour sept mois, reportant leur projet de mariage, mais cette fois Clarke eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'en avait rien dit à Lexa, prenant sur elle pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage alors qu'elle avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le mutisme de Clarke face à ce qui la tracassait avait d'ailleurs provoqué quelques tensions entre elles avant le départ. Bien qu'elle se taise, Lexa savait que c'était en rapport avec son appel alors malgré la frustration, son impuissance, elle avait tout fait pour la rassurer mais son mauvais pressentiment ne la quittait pas et quatre mois plus tard, sa vie basculait à jamais…

 _C'était une belle journée d'automne, Clarke venait de rentrer d'une matinée shopping en compagnie d'Octavia et Raven qui souhaitaient lui changer les idées et la sortir de chez elle. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Lexa depuis presque un mois et l'inquiétude commençait à la ronger. Octavia avait bien tenté de la rassurer via les lettres qu'elle avait reçu de Lincoln mais ce fut un échec alors quand elle ne travaillait pas, elle restait chez elle à tourner comme un lion en cage en espérant que le téléphone sonne. Néanmoins, elle devait admettre qu'en cette journée ses amies avaient réussi à la remotiver, se concentrant sur le fait qu'il ne restait à Lexa que trois mois à faire, plus que trois mois et elles seraient réunies. Clarke commença à sourire bêtement alors qu'elle cuisinait avec ses deux amies et songeant qu'une fois Lexa rentrée, elles pourraient songer à leur mariage._

 _\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Octavia à la vu de son sourire._

 _\- Vu ce sourire niait, surement à des choses coquines, plaisanta Raven qui reçut immédiatement en pleine face le torchon que ramassa Clarke._

 _\- Je sais que je n'en ai absolument pas parlé depuis le départ de Lexa, commença-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec sa bague de fiançailles, mais accepteriez-vous d'être mes témoins ?_

 _Les deux brunes échangèrent un rapide regard puis elles exprimèrent leur joie dans des cris stridents tout en se jetant sur elle pour l'enlacer. Elles éclatèrent ensuite de rire, simplement heureuses et c'est là qu'on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir en se demandant qui pouvait bien débarquer chez elle à cette heure-ci et lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle se figea complètement. Devant elle, se tenait un soldat en uniforme, arborant un air grave alors elle comprit immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à sa présence car en dehors d'Anya qui était avec elle au front, Lexa n'avait plus de famille, et elle savait que sa compagne l'avait désigné comme la personne à prévenir si…_

 _\- Non… souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée tout en reculant._

 _Elle n'entendit rien de ce qu'il lui annonça alors que le monde autour d'elle se figea, l'enveloppant dans un silence étouffant, son esprit figé sur une seule douloureuse pensée tandis qu'une fulgurante peine déchira son cœur. Elle ne se sentit même pas tomber alors que ses jambes la lâchèrent, tout comme elle n'eut conscience de Raven la rattrapant dans une poigne solide alors qu'un flot incontrôlable de larmes l'assaillit. Clarke refusait d'y croire alors qu'elle cherchait douloureusement son air entre ses violents sanglots, elle ne pouvait l'accepter, Lexa lui avait promis de revenir…_

Clarke arriva enfin à destination, elle inspira profondément, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le cimetière militaire et ses nombreuses croix blanches avant d'arrêter sa marche devant l'une d'elles.

\- Bonjour Lexa, souffla-t-elle douloureusement alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler.

Elle ferma péniblement les yeux puis elle essuya rapidement une larme qui lui échappa tandis qu'Anya s'arrêta à côté d'elle, observant la tombe de sa sœur. Cela faisait deux ans que Lexa leur avait été enlevée. Deux ans que personne ne savait ce qui lui était réellement arrivée. Leur convoi avait été attaqué alors qu'ils rentraient au camp. Des mines avaient explosé, provoquant l'accident de leur véhicule, Anya qui conduisait avait été gravement blessée mais Lexa avait réussi à l'extirper de la carcasse alors qu'ils étaient sous les tirs ennemis. Elle l'avait ensuite confié à Lincoln et à une partie de son unité à qui elle ordonna d'aller se mettre à l'abri tandis qu'avec l'autre partie, elle couvrait leur fuite. Seulement, l'ennemi était plus nombreux, malgré tout ils maintinrent leur position jusqu'au bout, protégeant leurs camarades jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent que leurs corps et Lexa avait disparu. Sans doute capturée par l'ennemi, en tant que gradé elle était une source d'informations utile ou bien une bonne monnaie d'échange, cependant on ne la retrouva jamais… Lexa avait d'abord été déclarée disparue au combat puis après une année, déclarée morte. Deux ans que Clarke vivait avec son absence et une question sans réponse…

\- Si tu savais comme tu me manques… craqua-t-elle en libérant ses larmes, Anya passant un bras autour d'elle pour la soutenir.

Elle libéra ses dernières larmes puis elle se rappela pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue en ce lieu depuis l'enterrement il y a un an, et pourquoi Anya n'était pas rentrée, continuant de chercher sa sœur. Cette tombe devant elles était vide. Clarke réalisa que derrière sa colère et sa peine, elle n'avait pas abandonné, au fond d'elle, elle attendait toujours que Lexa rentre. Si elle était encore en vie quelque part, elle savait qu'elle se battrait pour rentrer, pour tenir sa promesse et elle devrait en faire autant. En cet instant, Clarke trouva sa force en Lexa pour continuer à avancer parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Lexa n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle se laisse abattre alors elle allait être forte et reprendre sa vie en main…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Voilà ça c'est fais... maintenant je vais vous demander de ne pas me tuer et de me faire confiance. :p**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a largement éclairé sur les événements et que vous avez toujours envie de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Cette introduction terminée, dans le prochain chapitre nous ferons un bond dans le temps, Clarke ira mieux et l'enquête qui va tout chambouler commencera...**

 **En ce qui concerne Lexa, tout comme Clarke, retenez bien que la tombe est vide ;)**

 **Encore merci pour les reviews, follows et fav, vous êtes super ! Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche... et si vous êtes sage le prochain chapitre arrivera peut-être plus tôt dans la semaine ;)**


	4. Un an plus tard

CH4-Un an plus tard…

 **Coucou !**

 **Que de nouveau follows cette semaine, merci ! :D**

 **Alors puisque vous avez été sage, je poste comme promis un chapitre aujourd'hui,**

 **(à savoir que vous avez failli être tous puni à cause d'une certaine mafieuse qui m'extorque de façon peu glorieuse des infos sur la suite).**

 **Trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Raven et Clarke faisaient leur footing matinal dans le parc situé au cœur de la ville. Il couvrait plusieurs kilomètres et offrait d'agréables parcours à travers ses champs verdoyants, sa forêt et autour de son lac. Les deux amies se donnaient rendez-vous tous les jours aux premières lueurs du soleil pour courir ensemble. Une routine bien huilée pour garder la forme avant d'aller travailler que même l'hiver ne pouvait arrêter. La neige avait recouvert leur parcours habituel, rendant leur course quelque peu glissante mais cela ne rendait leur compétition que plus intéressante. Oui compétition, car Clarke et Raven, enfin surtout cette dernière, étaient incapables de faire les choses sans enjeux donc tous les matins, chacune cherchait à devancer l'autre et terminer en tête. Et ce jour-là, la blonde était bien partie pour gagner car elle avait une bonne longueur d'avance sur la grande brune qui traînait quelques mètres derrière elle alors que l'arrivée commençait à se dessiner à l'horizon. Clarke avait hâte de gagner et pouvoir chambrer Raven toute la journée mais c'était mal connaitre la Latina et son tempérament de gagnante. A quelques mètres de l'arrivée, quelque chose de froid s'écrasa violemment sur son épaule, elle se retourna de surprise mais quelle ne fut pas son erreur car une nouvelle boule de neige vint s'écraser sur son visage. Le choc lui fit faire un faux mouvement et elle glissa, tombant de tout son long dans la neige.

\- Raven ! Pesta-t-elle sous les rires de son amie qui la dépassait allègrement pour franchir leur ligne d'arrivée.

Clarke se releva sous ses cris de victoire et la rejoignit en époussetant la neige de son jogging et pullover noir.

\- Tu me le payeras Reyes, grogna-t-elle.

\- Mais en attendant c'est toi qui paye le café ! S'enthousiasma la brune en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entrainant vers un café ambulant.

C'était aussi un de leur petit rituel, la perdante offrait le café, alors comme à leur habitude elles se rendirent au petit camion qui se postait dans le coin pour acheter leurs boissons chaudes.

\- Salut Raven ! Salut Clarke ! Les salua avec enthousiasme la propriétaire qui s'attarda un peu plus sur la blonde.

\- Salut Niylah ! La saluèrent-elles en retour.

\- Alors qui a gagné aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à leur préparer leurs boissons.

\- Raven mais d'une manière bien discutable, bougonna Clarke.

\- Tu es simplement mauvaise perdante, rétorqua la concernée.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, s'offusqua la blonde.

\- Mesdemoiselles voici vos cafés, les coupa Niylah en leur tendant leurs gobelets et mettant fin aux chamailleries.

Les deux jeunes femmes les prirent et Clarke tendit un billet en retour pour les payer mais Niylah referma sa main de la sienne et la repoussa gentiment.

\- Offert par la maison, lui expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire charmeur.

\- Hey ce n'est pas juste ! protesta Raven.

\- Elle a raison, j'ai perdu, confirma Clarke sur le ton de l'amusement.

\- Alors si tu n'acceptes pas ce café, peut-être accepterais-tu de venir en boire un avec moi à l'occasion ? Tenta timidement Niylah.

Raven égale à elle-même lança un « Wou-Hou » aguicheur tandis que de son côté Clarke se sentit horriblement mal, perdant son sourire.

\- Niylah c'est très gentil mais… je…

\- Tu as quelqu'un c'est ça ? Se rétracta-t-elle à son hésitation.

\- Non, non… c'est compliqué…

Ne voulant pas froisser la jeune femme, Clarke pataugea en explication sous le regard triste et quelque peu exaspéré de Raven.

\- Et bien le café est toujours offert, lui dit Niylah dans un sourire compréhensif, et voici mon numéro si ça devient moins compliqué, termina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée et retourner à ses autres clients.

Clarke et Raven s'éloignèrent, marchant calmement en direction de la sortie du parc. Clarke pouvait sentir le regard appuyé de son amie sur elle et au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence insoutenable, elle craqua.

\- Vas-y lâche le morceau, l'invita-t-elle à parler après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas accepté ?

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, souffla-t-elle déjà exaspérée par cette conversation, bien qu'elle lui épargne les continuelles allusions que ses amis lui lançaient depuis quelques mois.

Raven ne répondit rien, laissant un nouveau silence s'installer entre elles. Clarke pensa que la conversation n'irait finalement pas plus loin mais elle se trompait car son amie était seulement en train de débattre sur la manière d'aborder le sujet et cette fois elle décida d'y aller franchement.

\- Ca fait trois ans, il est temps que tu tournes la page, Lexa ne reviendra pas.

Clarke s'arrêta net. Recevant un coup au cœur devant la soudaine franchise de Raven. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvertement parlé de Lexa c'était avec Anya, il y a un peu plus d'un an dans cette ruelle où elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Chose qu'elle avait faite, mais depuis ce jour il y avait comme un accord tacite de ne plus mentionner Lexa en sa présence, comme un sujet fâcheux à éviter et c'était le cas car malgré les apparences, la douleur bien que sourde était toujours présente. Tout comme sa colère qui ressurgissait dès qu'on lui suggérait d'abandonner.

\- ça personne ne le sait, rétorqua-t-elle d'une colère malgré tout contrôlée. Personne n'a été foutu de la retrouver !

Raven vit la douleur vive derrière la colère et se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre d'avoir été si brutale alors elle laissa passer un silence, se contentant de soutenir le regard furieux de Clarke avant de reprendre.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle gravement, mais même si elle est encore en vie quelque part… Lexa ne voudrait pas que tu te tortures, elle voudrait que tu avances, que tu tournes la page, asséna-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne le voulait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Rétorqua Clarke plus calmement mais sur la défensive.

\- Je sais qu'elle t'aimait et jamais elle n'aurait voulu que tu vives ta vie seule avec ta peine, répondit Raven avec conviction.

Clarke perdit le contrôle de sa colère alors que ses paroles faisaient écho à une discussion lointaine, une discussion qu'elle avait rejeté et qu'elle rejetait toujours mais amenant une vérité qu'elle refusait d'entendre. Cette même vérité que Raven venait d'apporter alors elle laissa la colère parler à sa place.

\- Ecoutes Raven ! S'emporta-t-elle à nouveau. Pour la énième fois c'est _ma_ vie, ça ne regarde aucun de vous alors pour la dernière fois mêlez vous de vos affaires, c'est clair !

Raven acquiesça, sachant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible alors elle laissa filer et elle ne tenta pas non plus de la rattraper lorsqu'elle partit d'un pas furieux en lui lançant qu'elles se verraient au travail.

* * *

Raven était assise à son bureau et quelques mètres en face d'elle, assise au sien, Octavia discutait avec Lincoln. Anya qui avait finalement accepté de rejoindre l'équipe, était assise au dernier bureau et concentrée sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Raven fixait l'ascenseur de l'étage depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, attendant l'arrivée de Clarke pour s'excuser. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle la vit enfin arriver, elle se leva lorsqu'elle passa devant son bureau mais son amie la gratifia d'un froid « pas maintenant Raven » puis disparut dans son propre bureau au fond de la salle, bureau privé dont elle claqua la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait au boss ? demanda Anya à une Raven estomaquée.

Le temps qu'elle enregistre la question, Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient rapprochés de son bureau tout aussi intrigués par l'humeur massacrante de Clarke.

\- J'ai parlé de Lexa… soupira la concernée en se laissant tomber dans son siège.

Les visages de ses trois amis se voilèrent d'une tristesse partagée alors qu'ils comprenaient maintenant la réaction de leur amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Octavia.

\- Je vous ai déjà parlé de Niylah qui lui fait les yeux doux ? Ils acquiescèrent tous. Et bien elle s'est enfin décidée à inviter Clarke et bien sûre elle a refusé alors j'ai… enfin vous voyez…

\- Tu as ? La poussa avec irritation Anya.

\- Je lui ai clairement dit que Lexa ne voudrait pas qu'elle reste toute seule…

\- Quelle approche délicate Reyes, la rabroua la grande blonde visiblement contrariée.

\- On a déjà essayé la délicatesse ! Contra Raven. Ca fait trois ans, elle ne va pas rester seule toute sa vie.

\- On sait, répondit Octavia.

\- Mais tant qu'elle n'acceptera pas complètement que Lexa ne reviendra pas, elle n'avancera pas… ajouta Lincoln.

\- Seulement elle est trop bornée pour ça, lança Anya avant qu'ils n'entendent une porte s'ouvrir et aperçoivent Clarke se diriger droit sur eux.

\- On a une affaire, leur dit-elle avec autorité et continuant son chemin vers l'ascenseur.

\- L'ambiance s'annonce sympa, merci Reyes, grinça Anya tout en prenant ses affaires pour la suivre.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Raven en lui lançant un crayon qu'elle esquiva avec aisance avant de lui emboiter le pas avec le reste de l'équipe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lincoln alors qu'ils entraient avec Clarke dans l'ascenseur.

\- Un meurtre, répondit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton du sous-sol.

Après quelques minutes de descente silencieuse, ils atteignirent le parking du building où plusieurs lignés de véhicules de service les attendaient.

\- C'est quoi l'adresse ? demanda Anya qui se dirigeait vers un SUV noir avec Raven tandis que Clarke, Lincoln et Octavia en prenaient un autre.

\- Heda Corporation.

Inutile d'en préciser d'avantage, tout le monde connaissait Heda Corp, la plus grande entreprise technologique du pays.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard dans le hall du building entièrement dédié à la société Heda. L'immense espace d'accueil du bâtiment annonçait la couleur avec son design ultra moderne et ses écrans et autres gadgets high-tech disposés un peu partout, sans parler des employés se déplaçant allègrement en overboard à travers le hall.

\- Raven…

\- Je m'occupe des caméras de surveillance, coupa-t-elle Clarke tout en se séparant du groupe pour interpeller l'un des agents de sécurité surveillant le hall.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand Anya reluqua les fesses de la brune en se pensant discrète alors qu'ils l'avaient tous remarqué mais comme d'habitude ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Arrivant à l'accueil, ils montrèrent simplement leurs plaques pour filer prendre l'ascenseur qui les conduirait au dernier étage de l'immeuble. L'ascension se déroula dans un silence professionnel jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent, directement sur un court couloir donnant sur une unique porte qui était ouverte.

\- Et ben y en a qui tuerait pour vivre dans un luxe pareil, lança Octavia alors qu'ils entraient dans le Penthouse appartenant au PDG d'Heda Corporation.

\- C'est peut-être justement le cas… répondit Clarke en remarquant la serrure défoncée de la porte et montrant son badge aux policiers gardant l'entrée.

Ils passèrent sans problèmes puis traversèrent un immense salon tout en apercevant une cuisine surdimensionnée qui ne devait surement jamais servir alors qu'ils rejoignaient la terrasse. L'extérieur respirant autant la grandeur et la richesse que l'intérieur. Les agents de la scientifique étaient déjà affairés autour de la victime, tuée au bord de la piscine. L'homme chauve, blanc, la cinquantaine, portait une chemise blanche, allant sans doute avec la veste de costume noire abandonnée sur un fauteuil. Sa chemise était tachée de sang au niveau du cœur, tout comme le sol où une flaque rouge s'étendait du corps à un verre brisé.

\- Bonjour Jackson, salua-t-elle leur médecin légiste, alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

\- Agent Griffin, la salua-t-il en retour. Et bien, Titus Trimani ici présent a été tué d'une balle en plein cœur.

\- Trimani ? Le PDG d'Heda ? Insista Octavia sur l'information.

\- C'est bien lui, confirma Jackson, et d'après ce que j'ai compris il a été trouvée par sa fille, un des agents de sécurité s'occupe d'elle là-bas.

L'équipe se tourna vers un coin reculé de la terrasse, de l'autre côté de la piscine où un homme discutait avec une jeune femme métisse et aux longs cheveux bouclés, cette dernière assise et encore en pleure semblait être sous le choc.

\- Lincoln je te laisse t'en charger, indiqua-t-elle à son ami qui partit immédiatement vers la fille Trimani.

\- D'où est venu le tir ? demanda Anya à Jackson alors qu'elle s'intéressait d'un peu plus près à la blessure.

\- Au vu de la taille et de la disposition du corps, je dirais que le tir provient de l'entrée de la terrasse.

\- Plein cœur, plein centre, énonça tout haut Anya, c'est d'une grande précision.

\- Un professionnel ? Continua Octavia à l'attention de ses deux amies.

\- Les caméras nous en apprendrons peut-être un peu plus, reprit Clarke. En attendant, faite le tour de l'appartement pour voir si quelque chose a été volé ou pour tout indice qui pourraient nous aider.

Les deux femmes s'éloignèrent sans attendre à l'intérieur de l'appartement puis Clarke rejoignit Lincoln après avoir demandé à Jackson de lui rapporter son rapport d'autopsie au plus vite. Lorsqu'elle approcha de la fille Trimani, son ami qui s'était assis à ses côtés, semblait avoir seulement réussi à la calmer et à son approche ils se tournèrent tout deux vers elle.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Griffin, se présenta-t-elle prudemment.

\- Bonjour… Luna Trimani… se présenta-t-elle à son tour entre deux sanglots.

Clarke échangea un bref regard avec Lincoln, lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas encore attaqué la phase d'interrogation.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre père mais…

\- Vous avez des questions, la coupa-t-elle soudainement tout en essuyant les larmes de son visage, allez-y, je veux qu'on retrouve celui qui a fait ça.

Ce changement soudain d'attitude, surpris complètement les deux agents qui commencèrent à se poser quelques questions sur elle.

\- Que faisiez-vous ici ? demanda Clarke en reprenant un ton un peu plus dur.

\- Nous avions rendez-vous à son bureau ce matin mais ne le voyant pas arriver, je suis montée.

\- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de particulier ? demanda plus gentiment Lincoln.

\- La porte était ouverte et la serrure forcée, j'ai appelé la sécurité tout en entrant chercher mon père. J'ai fait toutes les pièces avant de sortir et de le découvrir… dit-elle en étouffant un sanglot… il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans la maison.

Ils lui laissèrent quelques secondes pour calmer les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau puis Clarke reprit :

\- Votre père avait-il des ennemis ?

\- Non ! S'offusqua-t-elle de la question.

\- Pas de clients mécontents ? Pas de concurrents menaçants ? Pas de disputes ?

Il y eut une pause où ils virent passer la recognition dans le regard sombre de la jeune femme.

\- Au dernier conseil des associés, mon père s'est disputé avec Charles Pike mais ce n'est pas la première fois, Pike a le sang chaud, c'était presque une habitude entre eux…

\- Quelle était la raison de cette dispute ? La coupa Clarke.

\- Mon père souhaitait réduire le budget de certains projets de l'entreprise de Pike, War System, répondit Luna qui n'était pas convaincue par cette piste.

Contrairement aux deux agents qui échangèrent un regard lourd de sens car ce cher Mr. Pike avait un mobil évident pour s'en prendre à Titus Trimani.

\- Merci pour votre coopération Mademoiselle Trimani, mit-elle fin à l'interrogatoire, nous vous tiendrons informé de l'avancer de l'enquête.

\- Merci… répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Les deux agents s'éloignèrent pour retourner à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? demanda-t-elle à Lincoln.

\- Qu'une visite à ce cher Mr. Pike s'impose.

\- Je te parlais d'elle, corrigea Clarke.

\- Elle ne simulait pas ses larmes, répondit-il confiant, elle est forte et veut arrêter le salopard qui a fait ça.

Clarke acquiesça puis ils rejoignirent Anya et Octavia qui venaient à leur rencontre dans l'entrée de la terrasse.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? S'enquit Clarke.

\- Le meurtrier a tiré sur la serrure pour rentrer, indiqua Anya.

\- Il devait avoir un silencieux sinon il prenait le risque d'alerter sa victime qui buvait tranquillement son Whisky, ajouta Octavia.

\- En dehors de ça, rien n'a été dérangé ou volé, conclut la grande blonde.

\- La piste du professionnel se confirme… intervint Lincoln.

\- Allons voir ce qu'a trouvé Raven avant de tirer des conclusions, termina Clarke avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur suivi de près par son équipe.

* * *

\- On ne va pas aller loin avec ça, constata Clarke avec dépit en fixant le récapitulatif de leur enquête sur l'écran où Raven avait fait basculer différentes photos et documents depuis ses ordinateurs.

Après avoir étudié la scène de crime et interrogé les différents témoins, ils étaient rentrés aux locaux du FBI où ils avaient mis à plat toutes leurs découvertes.

\- Mais la piste du tueur professionnel est confirmée, encouragea Lincoln.

\- Sauf que le génie de Reyes n'a pas brillé, on ne peut rien faire des images vidéos, précisa Anya avec un sourire taquin envers la grande brune.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si ce type savait parfaitement où étaient les caméras, contra Raven dans un regard assassin et désignant la photo d'un homme plutôt costaud et au crane rasé que rien ne permettait d'identifier, pas même son costume qui lui avait permis de passer inaperçu parmi les employés.

\- Bon on va s'arrêter là, coupa Clarke alors qu'elle sentait la fatigue s'emparer des nerfs de son équipe, la journée a été longue vous pouvez rentrer.

\- Tu ne rentres pas ? demanda Octavia en la voyant rassembler ses affaires et repartir vers son bureau.

\- J'ai encore de la paperasse à terminer, répondit-elle dans un sourire contrit.

\- On peut t'aider peut-être ? demanda Raven.

\- Non ça va aller, répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Déclenchant un silence gênant entre les membres de l'équipe. Lincoln, Octavia et Anya ne sachant où se mettre alors que Raven et Clarke n'avaient toujours pas réglé leur dispute du matin.

\- Ok alors à demain… ajouta la grande brune penaude.

\- Bonne soirée, la saluèrent Lincoln et Octavia tandis qu'elle se détourna ne leur laissant pas une autre chance de l'arrêter.

Plus tard, Clarke quitta son bureau épuisée par cette journée. Elle avait terminé la paperasse sur laquelle elle avait pris un peu de retard. En traversant l'étage pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, elle constata que la plupart des agents étaient partis, laissant un calme étrange régner sur l'étage. Clarke appuya sur le bouton d'appel et les portes s'ouvrirent sur la cabine déjà présente. Elle y entra en se massant légèrement les tempes pour soulager le mal de crâne qu'elle sentait venir mais alors que les portes se refermaient quelqu'un glissa une main pour les rouvrir. Elle eut la surprise de découvrir Anya qui entra sans rien dire, appuya sur le bouton du parking puis se posta silencieusement contre la paroi du fond, légèrement en retrait de Clarke. Anya affichait toujours une certaine distance entre elles, ce qui n'était pas plus mal quand elles étaient au travail. Avant la disparition de Lexa, cette distance avait été un jeu, la grande blonde refusant d'admettre qu'elle tenait à elle, maintenant une certaine rivalité et ne se faisant pas de confidence. Mais depuis cette soirée dans la ruelle, cette distance était revenue, les choses revenant à la normale entre elles. Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Anya se sentait toujours responsable de ce qui était arrivée. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été blessée, de ne pas avoir été là pour sa sœur alors qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie… et Clarke était bien consciente que sa propre peine n'avait fait que renforcer le sentiment de culpabilité de son amie, d'où cette distance bien plus grande qu'auparavant. Depuis la ruelle, elles n'avaient jamais reparlé de Lexa, jamais elle n'avait essayé de la réconforter, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'Anya ne s'inquiétait pas avec les autres ou qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur elle, seulement elle se contentait de veiller de loin… d'où sa surprise lorsque sa voix perça le silence s'étant installé.

\- Reyes a raison…

Clarke se tourna vers elle, surprise et confuse face à cette approche, sans parler du fait qu'avouer que Raven avait raison devait lui coûter.

\- Et je sais que ma sœur a eu cette conversation avec toi, on l'a tous eu avec les gens qu'on aime… elle fit une pause et braqua ses yeux noisettes droit dans les siens… Son seul souhait c'était de te voir heureuse, même si ce n'était pas avec elle.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta puis les portes s'ouvrir et sans attendre de réaction de la part de Clarke, Anya sortit pour disparaître dans le parking, la laissant seule avec ses pensées…

* * *

En rentrant chez elle, Clarke jeta ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée puis elle retira sa veste qu'elle accrocha au mur avant de se diriger vers le salon. Elle avait toujours le même appartement, la plupart des gens aurait changé pour s'éloigner des souvenirs douloureux de la personne partit mais pas elle. Ces souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait alors elle s'y accrochait désespérément tandis qu'avec le salaire plus que convenable du FBI, elle aurait pu prétendre à un plus grand appartement, un appartement où la cuisine et le salon ne formaient pas une seule et même pièce. L'esprit tourmenté, Clarke ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une petite bouteille d'eau fraîche. Une part d'elle grogna de ne plus avoir d'alcool dans son appartement mais elle la fit taire rapidement. Elle venait tout juste de passer le cap des un an sans toucher une goutte d'alcool alors elle n'allait pas tout gâcher à la première contrariété. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première. Après avoir décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, elle commença par s'excuser auprès de ses proches qui lui pardonnèrent avec une facilité déconcertante mais ils lui firent tout de même promettre de ne plus boire. Elle eut d'abord du mal à l'accepter puis à l'appliquer mais elle finit par admettre qu'elle en était devenue dépendante. Se jetant sur la première bouteille passant dès que les choses devenaient difficiles. Alors depuis un an, elle se contentait de cette bonne vielle eau. Elle en but donc une gorgée de sa bouteille et la vida presque, laissant la fraîcheur du liquide l'apaiser alors que les paroles d'Anya tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Son amie avait touché juste, elle avait bien eu cette conversation avec Lexa, elles l'avaient eu dans cet appartement et lorsque Clarke se tourna vers le canapé le souvenir de cette discussion s'imposa à elle…

 _Elles étaient installées dans leur canapé, la blonde s'était allongée et laissait reposer sa tête sur les cuisses de sa compagne qui jouait d'une main distraite avec l'une de ses boucles blonde. Elles regardaient un film mais elle sentait que Lexa avait l'esprit ailleurs. Au départ, elle ne s'en était pas formalisée, la sachant préoccupée par son départ qui approchait mais à plusieurs reprises elle avait senti son corps se tendre comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais se retenait au dernier moment. Alors lorsqu'elle la sentit à nouveau se crisper, Clarke se détourna de la télé, tournant son visage vers Lexa, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts, l'encourageant silencieusement. Les émeraudes se voilèrent de peine puis Lexa se lança avec hésitation :_

 _\- Clarke si… s'il m'arrivait quelque chose…_

 _\- Il ne t'arrivera rien, la coupa-t-elle en se redressant et s'apprêtant à se lever du canapé mais la brune la retint par le bras._

 _-Clarke… la pria-t-elle doucement de l'écouter._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça, répondit-elle la voix tremblante alors que cette conversation ne faisait qu'agiter son mauvais pressentiment._

 _\- J'en ai besoin, reprit Lexa dans un murmure avant de continuer avec plus de détermination, j'ai besoin de savoir que si je ne reviens pas tu continueras sans moi… que tu trouveras le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre._

Clarke ferma les yeux de douleur. Elles en avaient discuté juste avant son départ, c'était donc pour ainsi dire ses dernières volontés la concernant. Ce qu'elle fuyait depuis trois ans. Bien qu'elle ait eu des histoires d'un soir durant sa mauvaise période, jamais elle n'avait envisagé chercher une relation sérieuse. Pourtant c'est ce que lui souhaitait ses amis ainsi que Lexa alors aussi difficile que cela puisse être, peut-être qu'il était temps de respecter son souhait et d'avancer… Avec cette idée, Clarke alla fouiller la poche de sa veste et en sortit le numéro que lui avait donné Niylah puis elle s'empara de son téléphone. Elle le fixa un moment et dans un soupir elle le composa… la première sonnerie se fit entendre, puis la seconde… mais alors qu'elle attendait au rythme des sonneries que Niylah décroche, un sentiment désagréable vint enserrer son cœur, la ramenant à sa conversation avec Lexa…

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, répondit-elle avec véhémence. Pas après ça ! ajouta-t-elle en levant sa main portant sa bague de fiançailles. Alors oublie ça tout de suite parce que la seule promesse que je te fais c'est d'être toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive ce sera toujours toi, tu es l'amour de ma vie…_

Ce soir là, Clarke avait fait une promesse à Lexa, pas celle que sa compagne souhaitait mais une promesse quand même.

\- Allô ? entendit-elle soudainement Niylah.

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et réalisa qu'inconsciemment sa main libre s'était agrippée à la chaîne autour de son cou et à sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Niylah face au silence qui lui répondait.

Clarke lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là quoi qu'il arrive alors accepter ce rendez-vous, c'était rompre cette promesse, c'était abandonner Lexa et ça, il en était hors de question alors elle raccrocha…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, nouvelle enquête qui commence, de nouveaux personnages et Clarke qui continue de s'accrocher... comme vous j'espère ! Encore un peu de patience, les choses vont bientôt accélérer ;)**

 **Un grand grand merci pour tout vos retours ! :D Je pense poster le prochain chapitre d'ici ce week-end.**

 **Donc dans le prochain chapitre : L'enquête continue, une dose d'action et une relation tendue...**


	5. Assassins

**CH5- Assassins**

 **Coucou ! :)**

 **Merci pour tout vos follows, favoris et reviews ! C'est super motivant et j'adore lire vos théories concernant Lexa. :p**

 **Sans plus attendre je vous laisse découvrir la suite !**

* * *

Clarke qui avait annulé sa course matinale avec Raven, profitait d'un temps supplémentaire de sommeil. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas un tant soit peu lézarder au lit, allant jusqu'à pousser son réveil de sa table de nuit après avoir éteint l'alarme. Etant donné qu'elle avait eu une nuit agitée par les souvenirs, elle avait plus que besoin de ce sommeil mais la personne qui frappa à sa porte en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller en espérant qu'elle s'en aille mais face à son insistance contre la porte, elle finit par se lever. Repoussant les couvertures avec agacement, elle se leva, l'esprit encore endormit. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre qu'elle enfila puis traversant l'appartement elle s'étira dans un long bâillement avant d'ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur ….

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- J'ai apporté les pancakes de la paix, la coupa-t-elle en brandissant pleine d'espoir un plat recouvert de papier aluminium et dont l'odeur éveilla ses papilles.

\- Tu as fais des pancakes, répéta Clarke plus que dubitative.

Raven ne faisait pas de pancakes, Raven ne s'approchait pas d'une cuisine, Raven était un véritable danger en cuisine. Ils ne comptaient plus les fois où elle avait littéralement mis le feu au fourneau. Elle ne doutait pas de sa motivation à se faire pardonner puisqu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était en colère en l'ignorant la veille, à l'exception de leurs échanges professionnels, et allant jusqu'à annuler leur jogging mais pas au point de cuisiner. D'autant plus que l'appétissante odeur indiquait clairement qu'ils étaient loin d'être brûlés, chose impossible pour son amie.

\- J'ai fais des pancakes, confirma très sérieusement la grande brune.

\- Allez rentre, l'invita-t-elle dans un soupir et fermant la porte derrière elle. Je vais faire du café.

C'est donc dans un silence religieux que Raven se hissa sur un tabouret du comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'elle mettait en route sa cafetière. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, mangeant leurs pancakes.

\- Tu remercieras Anya, ils sont délicieux, brisa-t-elle finalement le silence alors que Raven manqua de s'étouffer avec son café.

\- Quoi ?...je… ne vois pas de…quoi tu parles, répondit-elle entre deux toussotements.

Clarke haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin, lui indiquant clairement de ne pas la prendre pour une idiote. Cela faisait des mois qu'Anya et Raven se tournaient autour, une tension sexuelle à couper au couteau dès qu'elles étaient à proximité. Elles pensaient être discrètes mais pas du tout. Bien qu'ils ignoraient si elles étaient passées à l'acte ou non, enfin jusqu'à ce matin…

\- On va faire un deal, reprit Clarke soudainement très sérieuse, je ne m'occupe pas de ce qu'il y a entre Anya et toi, et de ton côté tu ne me parles plus de tourner la page, ok ?

\- Marché conclut, accepta-t-elle après une légère hésitation car elle ne pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter pour Clarke et c'est ce qu'elle venait de lui demander de faire mais deal ou pas deal, elle ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle comme ça, foi de Raven !

\- Une dernière chose, quoiqu'il y ait entre toi et Anya…

\- Il n'y a rien, la coupa subitement la grande brune, on s'envoie en l'air rien de plus.

\- Peu importe du moment que ça n'interfère pas dans le boulot, trancha Clarke passée en mode professionnel, tout comme pour O' et Lincoln à la moindre incartade l'une de vous est mutée, c'est clair ?

\- Très clair boss.

Elles furent soudainement interrompues par la télé du salon qui s'alluma sur la chaîne info. Clarke l'avait programmé pour qu'elle se mette en route automatiquement pendant qu'elle se préparait pour son footing afin d'être informée du moindre évènement problématique pour son travail. Elles s'étaient tournées vers l'écran qui montrait des images du Président alors que la présentatrice présentait le sujet.

 _« Le Président est toujours plus dans la tourmente alors que le nombre d'opposants à la réduction des troupes au Proche-Orient s'accroit de jour en jour. Proclamant répondre au souhait de la nation qui n'a plus foi en cette guerre et qui a déjà trop souffert de la perte de leurs soldats, le Président reste sur sa position… »_

Clarke se leva et alla l'éteindre. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils en parlaient partout, lui rappelant amèrement que cette décision arrivait bien trop tard, qu'ils abandonnaient une guerre pour laquelle Lexa s'était sacrifiée. Malgré tout, elle approuvait cette décision car elle ne souhaitait à aucune autre famille de soldat de connaitre l'épreuve qu'elle avait traversée. Elle voulait simplement en entendre parler le moins possible.

\- Ca va ? lui demanda prudemment Raven.

\- T'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle. Je vais me doucher, m'habiller et on y va.

\- Ok je t'attends, répondit son amie alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans sa chambre.

* * *

Après deux heures à s'acharner sur ses ordinateurs pour suivre des pistes ne menant à rien, Raven s'accorda une pause mais alors qu'elle entrait aux toilettes, elle fut surprise de voir entrer à sa suite Anya.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Griffin me lance des regards amusés à chaque fois qu'elle passe devant mon bureau ? L'accusa-t-elle sans détour.

\- Et bien il se peut… commença-t-elle en reculant sous le regard amande suspicieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre les lavabos… qu'elle n'ait pas cru un seul instant en mes capacités de cuisinière.

\- C'est exactement ce que je t'ai dis quand tu m'as supplié de te faire ces foutus pancakes ! Et je suppose que t'as rien trouvé de mieux que de tout lui raconter !

\- Elle a deviné toute seule ! protesta Raven. Apparemment t'es pas aussi discrète que tu le penses quand tu convoites ça… se moqua-t-elle ouvertement en désignant son corps.

Inconsciemment Anya suivit son geste et ses yeux s'attardèrent langoureusement sur ses courbes, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'envie.

\- Exactement comme maintenant, asséna-t-elle dans un sourire provocateur.

\- Reyes je vais te… menaça-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement.

\- Tu vas quoi ? La challengea Raven alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles chauds se mélangeant avec tentation.

Elles allaient franchir le pas lorsque la porte d'une des cabines s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Octavia qui sans un mot alla se laver les mains. Les deux femmes la regardèrent complètement mortifiées tandis qu'elle passa toujours sans rien dire juste à côté d'elles pour prendre du papier au distributeur du mur et s'essuyer les mains avec.

\- Pour info ça n'a jamais été un secret, finit-elle par leur dire en jetant le papier à la poubelle puis sortant en retenant difficilement son rire.

La porte se referma et cette fois, c'est une Anya réellement en colère qui se tourna vers Raven.

\- T'en manque pas une Reyes !

\- Hey ! C'est toi qui m'as suivi et qui a tout déballé sans vérifier si on était seule ! protesta-t-elle. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'ils soient au courant ? On fait que s'envoyer en l'air, y a pas de mal à ça ? Continua-t-elle calmement.

 **-** Nan aucun, confirma-t-elle amèrement avant de sortir précipitamment.

Depuis qu'elles avaient cédé à leurs pulsions, Anya n'arrivait plus à nier qu'elle avait développé des sentiments pour elle et si elle devait être honnête, ils étaient présent depuis longtemps et tout aussi longuement refoulé. Jusqu'à ce premier réveil au côté de Raven où elle s'était sentie à sa place et simplement heureuse, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis la disparition de Lexa. Seulement, elle était beaucoup trop fière pour l'admettre et bien trop effrayée de perdre son amante si elle lui en parlait. Dès le départ, elles avaient été d'accord sur le fait que ce n'était que du sexe et elles étaient toutes deux les spécialistes des relations sans attachements alors elle savait parfaitement comment réagirait Raven à l'entente du mot sentiment, elle partirait...

* * *

Clarke qui avait quitté son bureau pour rejoindre son équipe, avait attendu le retour des trois filles qui manquaient à l'appel. Elle avait d'abord vu revenir Octavia en prise à un rire qu'elle calma seulement une fois assise à son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est une Anya en colère qui revint s'asseoir à sa place, sans aucune délicatesse et faisant du bruit avec tout ce qu'elle touchait. Arriva dans la foulé Raven qui jeta un regard confus à Anya qui l'ignora superbement en feignant d'observer l'écran où les éléments de l'enquête étaient exposés. Nul doute qu'il s'était passés quelque chose dans les toilettes, un événement qui amusait grandement Octavia mais qui avait énervé Anya et complètement largué Raven. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait larguer la grande brune et malheureusement ce n'était pas avec l'obstination de la grande blonde qu'elle allait y voir plus clair. Que du sexe ? Elles étaient aussi désespérantes l'une que l'autre et Clarke se retint de rire en observant ses deux amies, reprenant son air professionnel pour leur faire face.

\- Octavia et Lincoln prenez vos affaires, vous venez avec moi interroger Pike, les informa-t-elle. Raven, tu continues de fouiller les dossiers concernant cette baisse de budget et les comptes de Pike à la recherche d'un quelconque paiement qui pourrait correspondre à notre assassin.

\- C'est parti, se motiva Raven en retournant immédiatement à son ordi.

\- Anya, tu bosses avec elle, ajouta Clarke, ce qui fit brusquement relever la tête de la grande brune. Y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle alors que les deux femmes s'observaient avec tension.

\- Aucun souci boss, s'empressa de répondre la brune alors que le ton employé par Clarke était sans équivoque.

\- Y a pas de problème, renchérit Anya.

\- Bien alors on vous dit à plus tard.

Avec ça, elle mit fin à l'échange et s'en alla avec Lincoln et Octavia tandis qu'Anya s'installait à côté de Raven pour travailler.

* * *

\- Clarke j'ai gagné ! S'enjoua Octavia depuis l'arrière du véhicule tandis qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture sur le siège passager et que Lincoln démarrait le SUV noir. Anya et Raven sont passées sous la couette !

Clarke sortit son portefeuille puis tendit un billet de vingt à Octavia tout en se jurant de ne plus parier contre elle.

\- Vous avez parié sur quand elles coucheraient ensemble ? S'offusqua Lincoln.

Octavia arbora un regard faussement honteux lorsque son mari la regarda via le rétroviseur, auquel il leva les yeux au ciel avant d'échanger un sourire complice.

\- C'est pas comme si elles ne le faisaient pas elles-mêmes, se défendit finalement la petite brune.

\- C'est vrai, elles n'arrêtaient pas de parier sur moi et Le… mais Clarke s'arrêta subitement avant de reprendre rapidement, empêchant un silence gênant de s'installer… on a eu notre lot de paris, c'est à leur tour.

\- Entièrement d'accord, conclut Octavia.

La voiture prit un virage un peu serré alors que le calme revint, la petite brune regarda tour à tour ses deux camarades avant de reprendre amusée.

\- Vous croyez qu'elles sont en train de s'entre-tuer ? Anya avait l'air furieuse d'avoir été surprise avec Raven.

\- Connaissant Raven, elle a dû faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, parce que je ne pense pas que ça les déranges réellement qu'on sache qu'elles prennent du bon temps, répondit Clarke tout en étant focalisée sur la route.

\- Et si c'était plus que ça ? S'émerveilla soudainement O'.

\- Je connais ce regard chérie, intervint Lincoln, reste en dehors de leur histoire.

\- Allez ne soit pas rabat-joie, elles ont juste besoin d'un coup de pouce ! T'es avec moi Clarke ?

\- Désolée O', mais j'ai un accord avec Raven. Je ne me mêle pas de cette histoire hormis en ce qui concerne le boulot.

\- Arrf tu leur as fais ton laïus…

\- Seulement à Raven, Anya est suffisamment professionnelle pour… répondit Clarke mais sa voix s'éteignit sous les regards amusés du couple… oui, bon, elle me fout toujours autant la trouille.

Tandis qu'ils se riaient d'elle, Lincoln gara le SUV en face de l'entreprise WarSystem. Clarke sortit sans attendre, rapidement suivi par ses deux amis.

\- Au faite Clarke, que dirais-tu de venir manger à la maison ce soir ? L'invita Octavia alors qu'ils traversaient la rue.

\- Ethan n'arrête pas de te demander, ajouta Lincoln.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, vous savez que je ne peux rien lui refuser, répondit-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient l'entrée.

La filiale d'Heda Corporation logeait dans un bâtiment plus modeste, l'immeuble n'ayant que quelques étages. Ils traversèrent le hall, petit et spartiate, jusqu'à l'accueil où une femme les salua.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Agent Griffin, FBI, annonça Clarke en sortant son badge, nous souhaitons parler à Mr. Pike.

\- Oh… euh une petite minute, leur demanda-t-elle de patienter alors qu'elle décrochait son téléphone pour appeler son supérieur.

Ils attendirent patiemment qu'elle explique à son interlocuteur leur présence puis sans raccrocher elle revint vers eux :

\- Il est occupé, il va falloir…

-Vous allez expliquer à Mr. Pike qu'il a le choix entre discuter ici ou bien au bureau du FBI, la coupa durement Clarke.

\- D'accord… souffla l'hôtesse avant de reprendre sa conversation téléphonique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on leur donnait l'accès aux étages supérieurs.

* * *

Clarke et Octavia entrèrent dans le bureau de Pike tandis que Lincoln alla interroger quelques employés. Le patron, la cinquantaine, afro-américain, petit mais au gabarit costaud se leva de derrière son bureau fait dans un bois massif pour venir leur serrer la main.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes ici suite au décès de Titus, alla-t-il droit au but.

\- C'est exacte, nous sommes là pour parler de son meurtre, souligna Clarke tandis qu'Octavia se déplaçait dans la pièce, la fouillant du regard.

\- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains au fond des poches de son costume hors de prix.

\- Commencez par nous dire comment était votre relation avec Mr. Trimani ?

\- Professionnelle et cordiale, répondit-il à Clarke en soutenant son regard.

\- Pourtant vous vous êtes disputés au sujet de la baisse budgétaire de votre filiale, intervint Octavia en revenant vers eux.

\- Et d'après sa fille, vous vous disputiez souvent, renchérit Clarke.

\- Luna ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, dit-il avec dédain, quant à cette coupe budgétaire, ce n'était qu'un projet et avec Titus nous étions parvenus à un terrain d'entente. Je n'ai rien à voir avec son meurtre.

Pike leur tourna le dos et alla se placer devant les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue alors que Clarke resta à sa place continuant la discussion. De son côté, Octavia se tourna vers les vitres donnant sur l'intérieur du bureau, observant un homme en particulier qui approchait. Un costume impeccable, costaud, le crâne rasé et une barbe fine, ce n'est que lorsqu'il passa une main sous sa veste qu'elle comprit.

\- Couchez-vous ! cria-t-elle alors que l'homme sortit un pistolet et tira.

Les vitres se brisèrent, les éclats de verres tombant tout autour d'Octavia qui s'était baissée sous les fenêtres avant qu'elles n'éclatent. Clarke essaya d'atteindre Pike mais les balles le transpercèrent avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Plongeant à ses côtés, elle plaça ses mains sur l'une des blessures mais c'était peine perdue.

\- Faut choper ce salopard ! ordonna-t-elle en se relevant alors que les tirs s'arrêtèrent subitement.

Rejoignant Octavia qui s'était également relevée, elles découvrirent Lincoln en train de se battre avec l'assassin. Ce dernier ne semblait pas être atteint par les coups de l'agent. C'était comme s'il ne recevait que de vulgaires pichenettes. Il para plusieurs attaques de Lincoln puis l'assassin finit par l'envoyer s'écraser sur un bureau. Octavia et Clarke levèrent alors leurs armes sur l'homme.

\- Ne bouge plus ! ordonnèrent-elles de concert.

Seulement il n'en fit rien, allant ramasser son arme qu'il avait perdu en se battant. Elles réagirent instinctivement et tirèrent. Une balle l'atteignit à la cuisse et une autre dans l'épaule mais à leur plus grande surprise, il ne réagit pas à la douleur. Il recula tout juste d'un pas sous le choc puis sans même esquisser une grimace, c'est dans une froide concentration qu'il leur tira dessus, les obligeant à plonger à couvert.

\- C'est quoi ce type ?! S'exclama Octavia à une Clarke toute aussi abasourdie.

\- J'en sais rien mais on ne peut pas le laisser filer !

Elle quitta leur couverture alors que le bruit d'une porte se refermant violemment leur parvint. Elle sortit de leur cachette juste à temps pour voir Lincoln disparaitre par une porte surmontée du panneau issue de secours. Clarke partit à leur poursuite, suivit de près par Octavia. Dans la cage d'escalier des coups de feu leur parvinrent et regardant par-dessus la rambarde, elles virent Lincoln et l'assassin en plein duel armé plusieurs étages plus bas. Clarke tira sur l'homme mais le manqua de peu et il s'enfuit par la porte la plus proche. Elles dévalèrent les marches et reprirent la poursuite. Elles passèrent la porte et tombèrent immédiatement sur Lincoln et l'assassin à nouveau en plein combat dans le parking du sous-sol, tout deux désarmés, leurs pistolets ayant volés quelques mètres plus loin. Octavia s'approcha en le braquant mais l'assassin repoussa du plat de la main Lincoln avant d'attraper le poignet de la petite brune et de la désarmer d'un geste vif. Prise par surprise, elle ne vit pas venir le coup suivant qui la projeta contre Clarke qui alla se cogner contre une voiture, perdant son arme dans l'impact. Lincoln revint à la charge mais l'homme bloqua son poing avant de le faire basculer dans les airs. Touchant violemment le sol, l'agent réagit néanmoins rapidement, balayant les jambes de son adversaire mais ce dernier sauta pour esquiver avec aisance le mouvement. Octavia et Clarke revinrent dans le combat à cet instant, la petite brune décochant un coup de pied latéral qu'il saisit avant de la repousser, lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre et l'envoyant rejoindre son compagnon à terre. Clarke profita de ce moment pour le frapper à l'arrière du genou, l'obligeant à toucher terre puis il bloqua son poing à quelques centimètres de son visage, écrasant la main de la blonde qui grimaça de douleur. Il se releva, obligeant Clarke à se baisser dans son mouvement puis de sa main libre il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol et la sonna quelque peu. La seconde d'après, il se retournait pour parer les attaques de Lincoln et Octavia qui s'étaient relevés. Alors que Clarke chassait les points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, ils entendirent le bruit de pneus crissant sur le sol du parking. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voiture s'arrêta à leur niveau, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit laissant apparaître au volant une femme brune qui pointa une arme automatique dans leur direction. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Lincoln évita un coup tout en attrapant Octavia qu'il entraîna avec lui derrière le véhicule le plus proche, juste avant qu'une rafale de balles ne les atteigne, perçant d'une dizaine d'impacts la carlingue les protégeant. Le silence revint subitement alors que dans un crissement de pneus le véhicule des assassins disparaissait hors du parking.

\- Clarke ! S'affola alors Octavia en quittant la protection de son compagnon qui l'avait protégé de son corps en la serrant contre lui.

Lincoln la suivit tout aussi inquiet et sortant de leur abris, ils ne virent aucune trace de leur amie. L'idée qu'elle ait put être enlevée leur traversa l'esprit juste avant qu'elle ne sorte brusquement de derrière un véhicule.

\- Je suis là, les rassura-t-elle immédiatement. Vous allez bien ?

\- On a rien et toi ? Retourna Octavia alors qu'ils parcouraient la distance les séparant.

\- J'ai rien… en revanche on a un gros problème, précisa-t-elle en regardant la sortie du parking.

\- Ce type est plus qu'entraîné, ajouta Lincoln.

\- Et si on parlait du fait que les balles ne lui font rien, renchérit Octavia.

Il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel Clarke réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement l'assassin venait de devenir une équipe d'assassin mais leur seul et unique suspect venait de se faire tuer sous leurs yeux. Et puis ce type avait pris deux balles sans broncher avant de leur mettre la raclé du siècle. Trois contre un et il les avait tenus en respect sans aucun effort. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est qu'avant de se mettre à couvert, Clarke avait croisé les iris chocolat de la femme et tout comme ceux de l'homme, ils étaient vides, à l'exception de cette froide détermination. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire et elle n'aimait pas ça…

* * *

La journée était presque terminée lorsque le trio retourna au bureau du FBI après avoir géré les retombés du meurtre de Pike. En arrivant, Raven et Anya qui ne s'étaient pas entre-tuées malgré la tension encore palpable entre elles, s'empressèrent de leur demander ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient laissés tomber à leur bureau respectif alors que Clarke avait posé ses affaires dans un coin avant de répondre.

\- Donc ça fait deux membres liés à Heda Corporation qui sont assassinés en quarante-huit heures, énonça Anya.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va tous les mettre sous protection, informa Clarke.

\- Ca fait combien de personne ? demanda Octavia.

\- Et bien nous avons, Luna Trimani qui reprend Heda Corporation, Nia Frost de Queen Industry et Marcus Kane de SkyTech, répondit Raven en faisant glisser leurs photos sur l'écran géant.

\- Ca devient personnel, ça va aller Griffin ? demanda sans détour Anya.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Marcus est mon beau-père que je vais gérer cette affaire différemment, répondit la concernée non sans cacher sa contrariété. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci, je vais aller faire mon rapport à Indra et lui demander des agents pour la protection. Quant à vous, vous pouvez rentrer, on se retrouve demain.

\- J'en déduis que tu ne viens pas ce soir ? demanda Octavia en quittant son bureau suivit par Lincoln.

\- Désolée mais je vais devoir aller voir Marcus, s'excusa-t-elle dans un sourire contrit, embrassez Ethan pour moi.

\- On n'y manquera pas, lui assura Lincoln.

\- A demain tout le monde, les salua Clarke avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires.

Octavia et Lincoln saluèrent Raven et Anya puis ils disparurent à leur tour, laissant les deux femmes seules. La grande blonde terminait de rassembler ses affaires lorsque la brune s'approcha d'elle.

\- Je te ramène ? demanda Raven avec une pointe d'hésitation presque imperceptible mais bien présente.

\- Pas ce soir Reyes, la rembarra durement Anya avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide.

Raven qui ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction si dure en resta sans voix avant qu'une légère tristesse n'imprègne son visage. Ce que remarqua Clarke qui, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, avait capté leur échange. La blonde tourna un sourire désolée vers son amie qui reprit instantanément contenance, bien décidée à cacher qu'elle avait été touchée par le rejet d'Anya. Raven ramassa ses affaires et dans un rapide au revoir, elle quitta à son tour le bureau alors que Clarke partait pour le bureau d'Indra à l'étage supérieur.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque Clarke sortit de sa voiture, observant la maison bien trop grande et luxueuse dans laquelle elle avait grandi. Elle ordonna aux agents qui sortirent de l'autre véhicule d'aller sécuriser le périmètre pendant qu'elle irait parler à Marcus et sa mère. Ensuite elle traversa la cours, passant à côté de l'imposante fontaine ornant son centre puis elle gravit les grandes marches menant au perron. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle sentit la nostalgie l'envahir, songeant à son père décédé alors qu'elle avait treize ans. Dans un soupir, elle sonna puis après quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître sa mère.

\- Clarke ! L'accueillit-elle dans un grand sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Pardon de vous déranger si tard, s'excusa-t-elle alors que l'étreinte se terminait.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises chérie, tu es toujours la bienvenue.

Clarke suivit sa mère à l'intérieur, la conduisant jusqu'au salon où un feu de cheminé réchauffait chaleureusement la pièce. Elle avait toujours adoré cet espace, la quiétude du feu, l'odeur des livres arborant les grandes bibliothèques ainsi que le canapé et les fauteuils anciens qui bien qu'inconfortables donnaient un certain charme à l'endroit. C'était la pièce préférée de son père et c'était la seule qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il les avait quitté. Marcus était installé dans l'un des fauteuils avec un livre et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait ici, elle ne pouvait empêcher une pointe d'amertume de la traverser.

\- Bonsoir Clarke, l'accueillit-il d'un sourire sincère tout en se levant. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Marcus Kane était quelqu'un de bienveillant et quelque part Clarke aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas car cela l'empêchait de le détester pour avoir remplacé son père. Marcus avait été le meilleur ami de Jack et lorsque ce dernier était mort, il avait hérité de la pleine gestion de SkyTech. Clarke ne lui en voulait pas pour cela, c'était logique et puis sa mère étant chirurgienne, elle était bien loin du monde des affaires. Marcus était donc devenu le seul et unique PDG de l'entreprise qu'il avait fondé avec Jack. Il avait essayé de pousser Clarke dans des études de commerce pour qu'elle puisse reprendre les affaires de son père mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé, tout comme elle avait refusé de toucher les parts de l'entreprise que Jack lui avait laissé à elle et sa mère. Elle ne voulait rien de cette société qui lui avait pris son père, d'abord en le privant de sa présence car toujours occupé à gérer des dossiers puis par ce repas d'affaires qui l'avait conduis au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment, croisant la route d'un voleur instable et se faisant tuer pour quelques billets en sortant du restaurant… Durant cette épreuve, Marcus les avait soutenu, il avait été là pour elles dans leur deuil mais à peine quelques mois plus tard, elle le surprenait en train d'embrasser sa mère. Autant dire que la pilule n'était pas passée et encore aujourd'hui elle avait du mal. Elle était allée jusqu'à se demander s'il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose entre eux avant le décès de son père. Clarke avait eu une adolescence difficile, elle en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Marcus et sa mère mais il avait été patient, bienveillant avec elle et la comprenant alors qu'elle n'avait fait que le repousser. Le temps était passé depuis et elle avait fini par comprendre que Kane ne remplacerait jamais son père dans le cœur de sa mère, pour preuve le fait qu'elle ait gardé le nom de Griffin après leur mariage. Malgré tout, il y avait toujours cette tension hésitante et maladroite entre eux.

\- Je suis là pour le travail, répondit-elle.

\- Tu es en charges de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Titus ?

\- Oui, ainsi que celui de Pike.

\- Charles a été tué ?! apprit-il avec surprise, le choc l'obligeant à s'asseoir.

Abby se précipita vers son compagnon pour le soutenir.

\- Je suis désolée mais…

\- Tu ne le suspectes quand même pas ? La coupa brusquement sa mère.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'offusqua Clarke qui malgré leurs différents ni avait pas songée une seule seconde. Je suis seulement venue pour vous dire en personne que nous assignons des agents à sa sécurité.

\- Clarke qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'horrifia sa mère.

\- Nous pensons que l'assassin veut s'en prendre à tout les associés d'Heda Corporation donc nous mettons tout le monde sous protection.

\- Très bien, reprit Marcus, à partir de quand ?

\- Immédiatement, nos agents sont déjà dehors pour sécuriser le périmètre, répondit-elle avant d'ajouter pour sa mère inquiète, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

C'était une promesse dangereuse qu'elle venait de faire et elle en était parfaitement consciente car ils n'avaient pas à faire à des amateurs mais elle était tout aussi déterminée à la tenir car il était hors de question que sa mère connaisse à nouveau la douleur de perdre l'être aimé.

* * *

Anya arrivait sur la dernière marche des escaliers lorsqu'elle aperçut Raven appuyée nonchalamment contre sa porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Soupira-t-elle d'agacement.

\- Tu as refusé que je te ramène, pas que je vienne, répondit-elle d'un regard joueur tout en se décollant de la porte pour lui laisser l'accès.

\- C'était sous-entendu, rétorqua-t-elle platement en sortant ses clés et ouvrant la porte, alors du balais Reyes.

Sur ce, elle entra et s'apprêta à refermer la porte sur la brune mais Raven la bloqua avec son pied.

\- Anya s'il te plait, je veux juste discuter…

La brune lui fit ses yeux de cocker et elle ne put résister plus longtemps, même si elle savait qu'elle se faisait avoir. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et Raven entra presque en sautillant de joie, ce à quoi Anya roula des yeux, constatant une nouvelle fois que son amante ne pouvait rester sérieuse plus de quelques secondes. Une fois installées sur le canapé du salon, chacune une bière à la main, elles furent incapables de parler du vrai problème. Parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Raven se décide à lui demander la raison de sa colère mais Anya n'eut pas le courage de le lui dire, noyant la réponse en l'embrassant fougueusement pour finir dans une étreinte torride sur le canapé...

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre un peu plus léger si je puis dire et avec un peu d'action.** **L'assassin devient des assassins et quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec eux... Et oui après Titus, c'est Pike qui y passe :p**

 **Plus concentré sur Raven et Anya j'espère que leur relation vous plaît ? D'autant plus que je n'en ai pas fini avec elles...**

 **La semaine prochaine, un seul chapitre, j'espère le publier dimanche sans problème mais je risque de ne plus avoir internet durant la semaine, quoi qu'il en soit je ferais mon maximum pour le poster ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Raven qui manque une occasion de se taire... et un gala qui tourne au chaos.**


	6. Le Gala

**CH6-Le Gala**

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Nouveau chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu et sous le signe de l'action !**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir sans plus attendre,**

 **on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il n'y avait eu aucun autre mouvement de la part des assassins depuis le meurtre de Pike. Sans doute le déploiement des agents assignés à la protection des associés d'Heda Corporation les avait obligés à revoir leur plan. Quoi qu'il en soit cette attente et l'absence de nouvelles pistes mettaient les nerfs de l'équipe à rude épreuve. D'autant plus que les associés allaient tous se retrouver au même endroit pour leur gala annuel avec leurs différents clients, fournisseurs et employés de leurs entreprises respectives. Clarke avait essayé d'en dissuader Marcus pour qu'il l'aide à dissuader Luna Trimani. Cependant, cette dernière soutenait que son père aurait tenu à ce qu'il ait tout de même lieu et plus que tout, elle refusait de céder à la crainte qu'instauraient les assassins. Ils allaient donc devoir les protéger au milieu d'une foule de convives et cela ne l'enchantait guère car c'était un appel d'offre pour les assassins et sa mère serait également présente au bras de Marcus. Une décision qui avait été source de conflit entre Abby et elle.

\- Hey Griffin ? La sortit Raven de ses pensées en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux. Ah te voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle en apercevant son retour au réel dans son regard.

\- Pardon je réfléchissais…

\- On a vu ça, répondit Octavia avec une légère inquiétude.

\- On te demandait si tu as réussi à convaincre Marcus ? Relança Anya.

\- Non et pour couronner le tout il y emmène ma mère, leur confia-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse la mettre en danger comme ça…

\- Pour pratiquer les Griffin et leur caractère bornée depuis ma tendre enfance, je peux t'assurer qu'Abby n'a pas dû lui laisser le choix, intervint malicieusement Octavia.

Clarke lui jeta un regard meurtrier qu'elle soutint sans crainte, le tout sous l'œil amusé de leurs amis, puis l'expression de la blonde s'adoucie.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, accepta-t-elle dans un sourire amusé avant de reprendre avec plus de sérieux, et vous ? Plus de chance avec Frost et Trimani ?

Alors qu'elle s'était occupée de Marcus, Octavia et Lincoln s'étaient occupés de Nia tandis que Raven et Anya de Luna.

\- Pas plus que la dernière tentative, répondit Raven.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle est déterminée à maintenir le gala, ajouta Anya.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers le couple.

\- Pour notre plus grand malheur cette vieille dinde sera au gala, répondit la petite brune.

\- Octavia… la rappela à l'ordre son mari.

\- Quoi ? Nia est juste infecte, vous verrez, se défendit-elle envers les autres.

Ils partirent tous dans un rire face à sa réaction presque enfantine mais dans un sursaut, ils reprirent tous leur sérieux lorsque Rawlins apparut.

\- Avez-vous réussi à les dissuader ? demanda Indra en les regardants un à un suspicieusement alors qu'elle avait remarqué le silence qui s'était abattu à son arrivée.

\- Non… répondit simplement Clarke en rompant le silence devenant presque inconfortable.

\- Très bien alors avec déjà deux meurtres dans cette affaire, je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que vous n'avez pas droit à l'erreur ce soir, asséna-t-elle durement.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà fait défaut ? Retourna Clarke sans crainte.

Elle était peut-être la seule, avec Octavia en de plus rares occasions, à lui répondre sans craindre les possibles retombés. Ceci dit, le fait qu'elle sache qu'il y avait une sincère inquiétude derrière ses propos plutôt qu'une quelconque menace aidait beaucoup.

\- Non alors ne commencez pas, répondit Indra en partant sans un mot de plus.

\- Surtout pas de pression, grogna Anya.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, annonça Clarke.

Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires puis se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit avant qu'ils ne puissent l'appeler, laissant apparaitre plusieurs agents.

\- Bellamy ?! S'étonna Octavia en reconnaissant son frère. Depuis quand êtes-vous rentrés ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Le grand brun heureux de les voir, leur fit un grand sourire alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur suivi par sa propre équipe composée de Jasper Jordan, Harper McIntyre, Nathan Miller et Monty Green. Cela faisait presque un an que Bellamy avait été muté à Polis et depuis son équipe rivalisait avec celle de Clarke, enchainant les réussites.

\- On vient juste de boucler notre affaire, répondit-il.

\- Et si on allait tous boire un verre ? lança joyeusement Jasper.

\- On doit aller faire notre rapport à Rawlins, lui rappela le jeune asiatique à sa droite.

\- Raaah ne soit pas si rabat joie Monty ! Se plaignit-il alors que ses camarades rirent doucement.

\- Désolée mais on partait, répondit Clarke à l'invitation, et notre affaire ne peut pas attendre.

\- Vous êtes sur quoi ? demanda Bellamy.

\- L'affaire Heda Corporation, répondit Octavia.

\- Ah c'est vous qui avez hérité de ce merdier, grimaça-t-il.

Cependant, bien qu'Octavia ne doutait pas de la sincérité de son frère concernant « ce merdier », elle savait qu'il devait être également déçu de l'avoir raté car Bellamy convoitait une promotion que la réussite d'une telle affaire lui aurait donné.

\- Merdier c'est le mot, intervint Raven, deux morts et un groupe d'assassin professionnel à la poursuite des associés de la plus grosse entreprise du pays, on ne peut pas faire pire !

\- Raven ! Lui aboyèrent dessus Octavia et Clarke, ce qui la fit sursauter.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ce que tu viens de dire, c'est une invitation à avoir pire ! lui expliqua la petite brune.

\- Elles ont raison, les soutint Harper qui comme tous les autres s'amusait de la situation.

\- Nan mais vous êtes sérieuses ? S'égosilla presque Raven avant de chercher un quelconque soutien : Anya ? Lincoln ?

Les concernés haussèrent les épaules avec amusement malgré leur air très sérieux face à leurs enfantillages, ce qui l'obligea à se tourner vers l'autre équipe dont les membres s'amusaient tout autant.

\- T'as jamais vu de film ou quoi ? lança Miller.

Raven jeta un regard mauvais au jeune homme basané arborant une fine barbe.

\- C'est une des lois tacites de ce monde, renchérit Jasper.

\- Monty, dit leur qu'ils délirent ! exigea-t-elle de la part de son comparse en informatique.

Mais il se contenta de soupirer d'exaspération avant de se détourner pour s'éloigner du groupe avec son ordinateur sous le bras, laissant une Raven ahurit se débrouiller sous les rires de leurs amis.

\- Trêve de bavardage, intervint Clarke, on a du travail qui nous attend.

Ils reprirent tous instantanément leur sérieux alors qu'elle attrapait Raven par le bras pour l'entrainer dans l'ascenseur.

\- Nous aussi, appuya Bellamy pour recentrer son équipe.

\- On se fera ce verre plus tard, leur lança Clarke dans un clin d'œil avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme.

Les portes se refermèrent sur ce moment d'insouciance et à l'instant même où le calme l'enveloppa, Clarke eut la désagréable sensation qu'il serait le dernier avant un moment…

* * *

Après plusieurs heures à préparer la sécurité des lieux, la soirée était sur le point de commencer. Clarke et son équipe attendaient dans l'entrée de l'hôtel où les voitures des invités défilaient les une après les autres pour laisser descendre les passagers. Une heure s'était pratiquement écoulée lorsque le premier associé dont ils avaient la protection arriva.

\- Que le spectacle commence, annonça Clarke à son équipe via son micro alors que Nia Frost sortait de sa voiture.

La femme gravit les escaliers menant à l'entrée suivie par son propre service de sécurité.

\- Mme. Frost, l'intercepta Clarke, je suis l'agent Griffin et vous connaissez déjà l'agent Blake, désigna-t-elle Octavia à ses côtés.

\- Griffin ? Comme la femme de Kane ? La coupa-t-elle avec dédain en entrant dans le bâtiment.

\- Oui c'est bien ça, Abby Griffin est ma mère, confirma-t-elle en ignorant le mépris de Frost et répondant calmement. Je voulais juste vous informer que nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour garantir votre sécurité ce soir.

\- Parfait, faite ce que vous avez à faire mais qu'on ne vous voit pas sur les photos officielles.

Avec ça elle allongea le pas, les distançant tandis que Clarke empêcha Octavia de lui faire le moindre commentaire.

\- Mais pour qui elle se prend, grogna la petite brune, avec sa robe clinquante hors de prix et sa tignasse blonde.

\- Pour la PDG de la plus puissante filiale d'Heda Corp, souffla Clarke, essaye de ne pas la tuer en la suivant.

Octavia lui tira la langue en partant à la suite de Nia dont la protection lui avait été confiée pour toute la soirée et pour son plus grand malheur. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas manqué de faire connaitre son mécontentement, jurant que Clarke voulait la punir pour une quelconque raison. Ce qui bien sûr n'était pas le cas et son amie le savait.

\- Tout le monde est en place ? demanda-t-elle en portant une main à son oreillette.

Elle obtint un oui unanime alors elle s'engagea sereinement à la suite de Frost avec Octavia qui continuait de marmonner sa pensée sur la vieille femme. Pendant qu'elle rejoignait l'entrée de la salle de réception, Raven, placée dans l'entrée surveillaient les invités entrant et sortant tandis que Lincoln attendait l'arrivée de Marcus et sa mère. Clarke lui avait confié leur protection pour éviter tout conflit d'intérêt. Quant à Anya, elle surveillait la salle depuis l'étage supérieur surplombant l'immense salle de bal où une dizaine d'agents de sécurité s'activaient parmi la centaine de convives. Etant rassurée sur la position de son équipe, Clarke attendit Luna qu'elle devait protéger pour la soirée.

* * *

\- Reyes t'égares pas sur les jolies femmes, charia Anya qui observait l'entrée depuis les hauteurs et dissimula tout juste sa pointe de jalousie.

\- Et toi t'égares pas sur mon corps en imaginant ce que tu vas lui faire, la rembarra Raven en levant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Eurk ! Vous savez qu'on vous entend tous, se plaignit doucement Octavia pour ne pas être entendue par les invités à proximité.

\- Fait pas ta sainte Blake, rétorqua Raven, toi et Lincoln…

\- Vous pensez sérieusement que c'est le moment ! Les coupa la voix autoritaire de Clarke.

La conversation cessa instantanément et le silence radio reprit. Raven se concentra à nouveau sur les invités entrant et sortant, ou circulant tout simplement dans la zone tout en songeant que Clarke leur ferait surement un sermon sur ce léger cafouillage. La blonde ne laissant jamais rien passer en ce qui concernait le boulot, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que leur équipe fonctionnait si bien. Clarke aurait pu préserver ses amis, mettant en danger leur travail mais à aucun moment elle ne leur faisait de faveur. Elle savait parfaitement séparer le personnel du travail, au FBI ils étaient avant tout ses subordonnés. De leur côté, ils n'avaient aucun problème avec ça, acceptant totalement qu'elle soit leur supérieure et cette mécanique fonctionnait parfaitement. Cela dit Clarke les favorisait tout de même sur un point. Lincoln et Octavia étant mariés, ils ne devraient pas faire partie de la même équipe, de même depuis qu'Anya et elle étaient ensemble… Raven bloqua sur sa pensée, _ensemble_ , depuis quand se considéraient-elles ainsi ? Elle rejeta en bloc cette idée, tout comme les sentiments déroutant qui l'envahissaient à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à Anya. Ce n'était que du sexe, rien de plus, mais en réalité elle avait seulement peur de faire face à ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Spécialiste des coups d'un soir et refusant tout engagement, elle était bien trop fière et effrayée pour admettre qu'au fond elle voulait plus avec Anya.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Lincoln qui avait vu ses traits se crisper et qui attendait toujours Marcus et Abby à ses côtés.

\- Rien, le congédia-t-elle sèchement, ce qui du coup attira d'avantage son inquiétude.

\- C'est Anya, énonça-t-il l'évidence tout en continuant de scanner les alentours.

Raven en fit de même, restant silencieuse, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter de ça et même si Lincoln n'était pas le plus grand des bavards, elle sentait qu'il avait son avis sur la question mais il se contenta d'une réflexion amusée.

\- Vous êtes deux têtes de mules, dit-il en secouant la tête avant de s'éloigner pour rencontrer Marcus et Abby qui arrivaient puis de s'enfoncer avec eux dans la salle de bal.

* * *

Clarke suivait Luna depuis presque une heure lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger vers Marcus et sa mère. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, échangeant quelques paroles sur la réussite de la réception puis Abby aperçut sa fille. Bien évidemment, elle s'empressa de venir à sa rencontre, l'emportant dans une brève étreinte qui lui permit de grogner à son oreille qu'elle travaillait.

\- Depuis le temps qu'on essaye de te faire venir à l'une de ces réceptions, il faut que ce soit pour ton travail, constata sa mère.

\- Luna, je pense que tu connais déjà Clarke, ma belle-fille, apporta un peu de lumière Marcus à la confusion visible de la jeune femme.

\- En effet et il m'aurait été difficile de la rater étant donné qu'elle me suit depuis plus d'une heure, sourit-elle amusée en la pointant légèrement de sa coupe de champagne. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est dommage que vous ne veniez pas à nos soirées.

\- Je ne pense pas être d'une quelconque utilité pour parler affaire dans ce genre de soirée, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'irritation qu'elle tourna d'un regard sur sa mère.

\- Qui a dit que nous parlerions affaires ? Retourna Luna dans un léger sourire ouvertement provocateur.

Clarke bloqua complètement en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, flirtant sans gêne devant sa mère et son beau-père. Ce dernier cacha difficilement son amusement tandis qu'Abby n'hésita pas une seule seconde à profiter de la situation.

\- Clarke ne pense toujours qu'au travail, intervint-elle, vous pourrez peut-être la convaincre d'enfin se détendre ?

\- Abby ?! Maman ?! S'offusquèrent à l'unisson Marcus et Clarke alors qu'elle était sans gêne.

\- Et bien nous allons te laisser à ton travail, les ignora sa mère avec un sourire peu subtil tout en attrapant le bras de Marcus, Luna ce fut un plaisir, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans la foule.

\- De même Abby, la salua-t-elle en retour et levant légèrement sa coupe de champagne. Ne faite pas cette tête Agent Griffin, s'amusa-t-elle ensuite alors qu'encore abasourdie, elle regardait sa mère disparaitre dans la foule.

\- Veuillez l'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris… lança-t-elle en sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Votre mère à raison, vous devriez vous détendre… rétorqua Luna dans un fin sourire et la brûlant d'un regard intense avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

Clarke, une nouvelle fois prise de court resta bloquée, ne trouvant plus rien à dire puis Luna laissa échapper un léger rire avant de reprendre :

\- Plus sérieusement, je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi la fille de Jack Griffin a préféré le FBI au monde des affaires ?

Elle réalisa alors que la riche héritière venait de se moquer d'elle et cela suffit à la sortir complètement de sa torpeur, reprenant pleinement contenance et ignorant totalement ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Je voulais rendre le monde meilleur, aider mon prochain, répondit-elle simplement en espérant en rester là.

\- Vous auriez pu le faire à la tête de SkyTech, contra Luna, après tout l'entreprise de votre père est à l'origine de beaucoup de progrès technologiques qui améliorent nos vies…

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, mais j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire alors un avenir tout tracé ? Très peu pour moi.

Luna l'observa quelques secondes puis elle sourit, une légère étincelle admirative dans le regard.

\- Il est difficile d'échapper à l'héritage de nos parents alors je ne peux qu'admi…

\- Luna, c'est un véritable plaisir de vous voir, l'interrompit un homme en costume bleu nuit et débordant d'assurance tout en posant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Cage, le plaisir est partagé, lui retourna-t-elle poliment car Clarke releva parfaitement que son sourire n'était pas aussi sincère que celui qu'elle avait pu donner à Marcus et sa mère.

\- J'ai été désolé d'apprendre pour votre père, comment allez-vous ? S'enquit-il sincèrement.

\- La vie continue… répondit-elle amèrement alors que Clarke prit ses distances avec eux.

Elle était ravie de pouvoir échapper à cette conversation qui devenait un peu trop personnelle et nota dans un coin de sa tête de remercier plus tard sa mère pour l'avoir mise dans cette situation. En attendant, elle se remit au travail, scannant un moment la salle où tout était calme avant de reporter son attention sur Luna et Cage.

* * *

Clarke et Octavia se tenaient à côte à côte depuis que Nia et Luna s'étaient mises à discuter ensemble. Elle jeta un regard sévère à son amie lorsqu'elle la vit soupirer lourdement et sans discrétion. La petite brune lui retourna un regard éloquent alors qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de suivre cette femme prétentieuse et imbus de sa personne à travers toute la salle de bal. Clarke elle-même ne pouvait nier en avoir assez de passer d'invité en invité depuis trois heures tout en écoutant leurs échanges débordants d'hypocrisie.

\- Anya, est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? demanda discrètement Clarke pour la énième de fois la soirée.

\- La seule menace que je vois c'est vous les filles, lui répondit très sérieusement l'oreillette.

Clarke leva les yeux vers les étages et malgré la distance, elle vit parfaitement son petit rictus amusée alors que le rire retenu de Raven parvint à son oreillette.

\- Restez concentrés, ordonna Clarke avec sévérité, il suffit d'un instant de distraction pour que…

Jamais, Oh grand jamais, elle n'aurait dû dire ça car des tirs résonnèrent soudainement à travers la salle puis les cris et le mouvement de panique suivirent. Octavia attrapa Nia et l'entraîna dans le sens opposés des coups de feu tandis que Clarke en fit de même avec Luna et la suivit tout en écoutant le rapport de son équipe.

\- Ils sont dans l'entrée ! La sécurité tente de les intercepter ! Les informa Lincoln.

\- Raven, empêches les invités de fuir par l'entrée et diriges-les vers l'une des sorties de secours. Lincoln, évacues Kane et ma mère par le second itinéraire. Anya, rejoins-nous, on va passer par l'arrière.

Lorsque Clarke se tourna vers l'escorte qu'Octavia formait avec les gardes du corps de Nia quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit la porte vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient s'ouvrir et un homme armé apparut.

\- Attention !

Mais il était trop tard, l'homme armé d'un automatique tira une rafale dont les balles transpercèrent sans efforts les gilets pare-balles des gardes du corps de Nia, les tuant tous sur le coup. Dans le même temps, Octavia avait plongé à terre avec Nia, la protégeant de son corps tandis que Clarke tira sur leur adversaire tout en poussant Luna derrière l'une des colonnes soutenant l'étage supérieur. La balle l'atteignit dans l'épaule mais comme avec l'autre assassin, l'homme ne ressentit aucune douleur. Nullement dérangé par sa blessure, il contre-attaqua avec une salve dans sa direction. Clarke réagit rapidement, rejoignant Luna derrière la protection du pilier, se plaquant contre elle pour la protéger des balles déchiquetant la pierre. Cela offrit une parfaite diversion à Octavia qui fondit sur lui, faisant sauter son arme d'un puissant coup de pied, l'automatique glissant quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol. Il échangea ensuite plusieurs attaques avec Octavia, commençant une danse brutale.

\- Restez ici, ordonna Clarke à Luna qui hocha frénétiquement de la tête, clairement sous le choc des évènements.

Elle rangea son arme, espérant le capturer vivant, puis se joignit au combat, fonçant sur l'assassin au moment où il réussit à repousser Octavia. Ne lui laissant aucun répit, elle enchaîna les coups puis Octavia revint dans la bataille, formant ainsi un duo redoutable contre l'homme. Malgré cela, leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur lui, toujours imperméable à la douleur il leur tenait tête sans même sembler se fatiguer. Le regard vide d'émotion, Clarke n'aurait su dire s'il s'amusait avec elles, se contentant de se défendre ou s'il ne trouvait pas d'ouverture pour se débarrasser d'elles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il écarte son bras d'une main avant de puissamment lui saisir la gorge, l'étouffant. Instinctivement, Octavia lui décocha un coup de pied à l'arrière de la jambe qui l'obligea à mettre un genou à terre, relâchant sa prise sur la blonde. Elle recula de quelques pas, reprenant son souffle alors que l'assassin balaya les jambes d'Octavia qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Se relevant, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la projeta en direction de Nia, toujours à terre, et tomba à ses côtés. Il profita de ce moment de répit pour aller récupérer son arme qu'il pointa mécaniquement en direction de sa cible. Octavia qui s'était déjà relevée tenta d'emmener Nia derrière un abri mais il était trop tard. L'instant d'après, un tir résonna et un corps tomba lourdement sur le sol…

* * *

Dans l'entrée de la salle de réception, à proximité des deux escaliers menant au balcon de la salle, Raven s'était repliée du hall avec plusieurs agents de sécurité pour renvoyer les invités vers les sorties de secours. A quelques mètres derrières eux, le hall subissait l'assaut de plusieurs personnes armées. Et de ce qu'elle entendait, elles se rapprochaient.

\- Allez dépêchez-vous ! La sortie est par là ! indiqua-t-elle à un groupe d'invité apeuré qui courait vers eux.

L'instant d'après, trois agents qui se tenaient à ses côtés tombèrent à terre, touchés par plusieurs balles. Elle se retourna pour découvrir un homme au crâne rasé et une femme brune armés d'automatique marcher droit sur eux. Ils tirèrent une nouvelle salve lorsque quelque chose la percuta violemment, l'entraînant sur le sol et derrière les premières marches de l'escalier à l'abri des balles. Remise du choc, elle se redressa et rencontra le regard amande d'Anya alors que cette dernière était allongée sur elle.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle reconnaissante alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

\- Y a pas de quoi, sourit-elle doucement avant qu'une nouvelle rafale ne résonne, l'obligeant à se rallonger pleinement sur son amante pour la protéger.

Puis elles se redressèrent, Raven sortant son arme tandis qu'Anya tirait déjà dans la direction de leurs assaillants. La brune constata avec horreur que tous les agents avaient été abattus, il ne restait qu'elles pour les stopper.

\- Bordel ! Depuis quand les assassins ne font plus dans la subtilité ?! Ragea-t-elle alors qu'une rafale obligea Anya à se remettre à couvert.

\- J'en sais rien mais ils se sont mis à couvert, ça va être difficile de les avoir.

Raven allait à son tour sortir de leur planque pour tirer lorsque quelqu'un cria « Attention », l'arrêtant dans son mouvement alors qu'une rafale arracha des morceaux des premières marches. Des coups de feu retentirent ensuite et elles virent Lincoln se mettre à l'abri derrière le second escalier.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main, leur lança-t-il.

Elles hochèrent de la tête et lorsqu'il en fit de même, ils sortirent tous les trois de leurs cachettes pour tirer sur leurs ennemis.

* * *

\- Allez, on bouge ! ordonna Clarke.

Octavia posa son regard sur l'assassin gisant à terre pour constater qu'il avait reçu une balle en pleine tête de la part de la blonde. Elle releva ensuite Nia qui la repoussa avec colère.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Hey ! Je viens de vous sauver la vie alors un peu de respect c'est trop demander ?! S'emporta Octavia.

\- C'est pas le moment O', la rappela à l'ordre Clarke.

\- Non, elle a raison, intervint Luna, votre attitude est déplorable Nia.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'opinion d'une gamine qui n'a que le mérite d'être la fille de son père, riposta-t-elle avec hargne.

\- Hey ! Ca suffit ! S'emporta Clarke en perdant tout sens des convenances. A moins de vouloir rester ici pour mourir, bougez-vous !

Alors que Luna se sentit soudainement honteuse, Nia n'en eut que faire et bien qu'elle obtempéra, elle n'en cacha pas moins sa colère. Octavia ouvrit la marche suivie par Nia et Luna tandis que Clarke la ferma en prenant la direction des cuisines.

-Anya t'es où ?! S'inquiéta-t-elle alors qu'O' et Nia passaient à côté d'elle avant d'indiquer à Luna de les suivre.

\- Coincée dans l'entrée ! Lui répondit son oreillette. Ils sont deux et ils ont massacré la sécurité ! Si on ne les arrête pas ils seront sur vous !

\- On ?!

\- Raven et moi, répondit Lincoln.

\- Kane et ma mère ?! demanda-t-elle immédiatement alors qu'elle suivait Octavia et les deux femmes dans le couloir menant aux cuisines comme le prévoyait leur plan d'évacuation.

\- En sécurité, répondit Lincoln.

\- Ok faites attention, ils utilisent des balles tueuses de flics, leur dit-elle en dissimulant son inquiétude.

\- On avait remarqué Griffin ! La railla Raven dans un sourire qu'elle put entendre mais l'instant d'après elle entendit plusieurs rafales et des tirs de ripostes.

Elle grogna de frustration face à la situation et accéléra le pas pour rattraper Luna et Nia alors que devant elle, Octavia ouvrait toujours la marche. Cette dernière entra dans les cuisines avec son arme levée devant elle mais à peine fit elle quelque pas que quelqu'un saisit son bras, la désarma et l'envoya voler à travers le plan de travail central de la pièce. Un bruit assourdissant de casseroles tombant sur le sol en même temps qu'Octavia résonna puis elle vit Nia être poussée à terre avant qu'une femme armée ne se place devant elle, prête à l'abattre…

* * *

A l'extérieur alors que les invités fuyaient dans la rue, les tirs résonnaient, se faisant plus fréquents et plus violents. Après un nouvel échange de balles, Abby s'arrêta et fit demi-tour mais elle ne fit que quelques mètres avant que Marcus ne la rattrape par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! lui demanda-t-il alarmé.

\- Je vais chercher ma fille ! Je ne peux pas la laisser là, elle est peut-être blessée… paniqua-t-elle.

\- Abby la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour l'aider c'est rester en sécurité, lui dit-il calmement.

\- Mais…

\- Clarke sait ce qu'elle fait et c'est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, elle va s'en sortir. Elle en a vu d'autre, la rassura-t-il.

Abby cessa toute résistance lorsqu'elle vit la confiance qu'il portait à sa fille. Marcus et Clarke n'étaient pas proches mais il l'avait vu grandir et il la connaissait. Aussi put-elle discerner sa propre inquiétude car malgré les apparences, Marcus aimait Clarke comme sa propre fille, même si celle-ci ne l'avait jamais laissé créer un lien entre eux. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et il l'entraîna loin du danger, restant fort pour tous les deux alors que les gyrophares des renforts apparurent au bout de la rue…

* * *

Clarke réagit immédiatement en voyant Octavia se faire attaquer. Elle écarta Luna du danger et de son chemin en la tirant derrière elle puis elle arriva à temps pour violemment pousser la femme dont le tir manqua sa cible. Dans le même temps, Octavia se releva et courut aider Nia à en faire de même avant de l'éloigner du combat tandis qu'afin de l'immobiliser, Clarke plaqua avec force son adversaire contre le plan de travail, forçant son visage à rencontrer le métal froid. La femme riposta instantanément avec un puissant coup de coude au visage qui envoya la blonde s'écraser contre l'un des frigos se tenant derrière elle. Une fois libérée de sa prise, la femme se retourna…

\- Lexa… ? Lâcha-t-elle abasourdit et sans voix alors que son cœur resta en suspend.

Mais le regard émeraude qui se posa sur elle était méconnaissable, froid, impartial, assassin et lorsque la brune leva son arme sur elle, prête à l'abattre, son cœur éclata. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle et pourtant…

\- Clarke ! Cria Octavia en se jetant sur Lexa qui manqua une nouvelle fois sa cible, la balle se plantant à côté de la tête de la blonde.

Dans leur chute Lexa perdit son arme qui glissa sous l'un des plans de travail. Octavia tenta de la maintenir au sol mais elle lui décocha une puissante droite qui l'envoya manger le carrelage. La petite brune roula à terre pour ensuite se relever mais Lexa fut plus rapide et lui asséna un coup de pied en plein visage qui l'assomma. Soudainement, des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir et les émeraudes passèrent dans une froideur calculatrice de sa proie à Clarke à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne décide de prendre la fuite. C'est là que la blonde sortit de sa léthargie pour partir à sa suite. Elle avait réagis automatiquement, ses jambes s'actionnant toutes seules alors que son cerveau n'avait pas complètement enregistré ce qu'il se passait. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment, elle accéléra et passa cette même porte mais lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la ruelle, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Lexa…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Surprise ! Surprise ! Lexa est enfin là ! Peut-être pas de la manière dont vous l'espériez mais elle est belle et bien là et pour un moment ! :p J'espère que ce retournement vous plaît et j'attends vos théorie sur la suite... :D**

 **Ensuite, j'ai longuement hésité à vous poster ce chapitre, sachant où il terminait, parce que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... je vous ai dis que je n'allais plus avoir internet et je pensais que ce serait pour une courte durée mais en faite non... je déménage dans un immeuble neuf et dû à certain problème, il n'y aura pas de ligne internet avant fin juin... :(**

 **Si je peux squatter internet quelque part entre temps j'essaierai de poster la suite sinon je reviendrais fin juin avec deux chapitres ;)**

 **Le bon côté c'est que ça va me permettre de continuer d'écrire la suite et grâce à toutes vos reviews, favs et follows, je suis ultra motivée, vous êtes formidable et j'espère que l'histoire sera à la hauteur de vos attentes... encore merci, merci, merci, merci ! :D**

 **Sur ce, je suis encore désolée de vous planter là et je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Le contre coup du retour de Lexa...**


	7. Fantome

**CH7-Fantôme**

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je n'ai toujours pas récupéré internet, la date ne cesse de reculer mais je n'avais plus le cœur de vous faire attendre donc j'ai squatté la connexion de mes parents pour vous livrer ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Alors après le retour de Lexa, comment vont réagir nos amis ? Je vous laisse le découvrir sans plus attendre ! :D**

* * *

Clarke ne sentit rien lorsque l'aiguille perça sa peau, à vrai dire elle n'était plus consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Un secouriste était en train de recoudre son arcade encore saignante mais c'est à peine si sa présence lui était parvenue. Son esprit s'étant arrêté sur une unique pensée _« Lexa est en vie »_ , depuis qu'elle l'avait vu elle était en pilote automatique, comme en dehors de la réalité alors que la vie continuait autour d'elle. Après l'attaque, les secours avaient investi les lieux en se précipitant sur les blessés alors que tout n'était plus que chaos. Clarke se souvenait tout juste d'être revenue de la ruelle, ignorant ensuite comment elle s'était retrouvée assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle de bal, prise en charge par un infirmier. Elle se rejouait inlassablement les évènements, cherchant à comprendre, mais Lexa s'était comme volatilisée, la laissant en plein doute et avec le terrible sentiment de perdre pied, se demandant si elle n'avait fait qu'halluciner. Pourtant, son arcade ouverte par son puissant coup de coude était la preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée, elle s'était bien battue avec Lexa… mais son regard était resté indifférent, comme si elle ne l'avait pas reconnu… et ce vert autrefois si plein de vie avait été si terne en se posant sur elle…

\- Hey Clarke ? Murmura Octavia en posant une main sur son épaule et qu'elle n'avait pas vu remplacer le secouriste accroupit devant elle.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as vu ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et accrochant son regard avec désespoir. Je ne suis pas en train de devenir dingue ?

\- T'es pas dingue, la rassura immédiatement son amie en lâchant son épaule pour venir prendre sa main qu'elle serra entre les siennes. Lexa était bien là…

Clarke entendit parfaitement la pointe de doute dans sa voix. Lexa avait été là physiquement mais leur amie, sa fiancée… rien n'était moins sûr. Pourtant elle trouva dans la réponse d'Octavia la pointe d'espoir dont elle avait besoin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, lança Raven qui les rejoignait en compagnie de Lincoln et Anya.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, répondit amèrement Octavia en se relevant pour leur expliquer la situation et les éloignant de Clarke afin qu'elle se remette calmement du choc.

Clarke se focalisa sur un point invisible, se coupant à nouveau de tout, percevant à peine ses amis à quelques mètres d'elle. Octavia devenant une ombre alors qu'elle racontait prudemment les évènements les ayant conduites à rencontrer Lexa. Elle s'enfonçait dans sa tourmente, se posant mille et une questions, Lexa était en vie mais où était-elle pendant tout ce temps ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu ?... Son cœur se serra douloureusement au souvenir des coups échangés sans aucune retenu puis de la balle qui avait failli la tuer…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Si c'est une mauvaise blague… cria une des ombres avant d'être coupée.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais avec ça, Anya ?! Regarde dans quel état se trouve Clarke !

La virulence des voix, l'extirpa de sa torpeur et elle réalisa pleinement la scène se déroulant à quelques pas d'elle. Anya et Octavia se faisaient face, toutes deux en colère, l'une car elle n'arrivait à croire au retour de sa sœur, l'autre réagissant seulement à l'agression.

\- Jamais ma sœur ne ferait partie d'une bande d'assassin et elle tenterait encore moins de tuer Clarke ! S'entêta la grande blonde.

\- Et pourtant c'est ce qui s'est passé ! Insista Octavia.

\- Anya calme-toi, l'empêcha de répondre Raven.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! La repoussa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi Octavia mentirait ? Intervint à son tour Lincoln.

Et la dispute continua, Anya s'en prenant maintenant à lui avant de revenir sur Octavia qui revint à la charge pour défendre son mari puis son histoire tandis que Lincoln et Raven tentaient de les calmer. En voyant son équipe, ses amis, se déchirer ainsi Clarke eut l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin.

\- Ca suffit ! cria-t-elle à son tour en se levant brusquement.

Ils se turent en se tournant vers elle et c'est là qu'elle avança de quelques pas en captant le regard d'Anya.

\- Elle est en vie. Lexa est en vie… lui dit-elle presque implorante de la croire.

\- C'est impossible… souffla Anya alors qu'elle acceptait lentement la réalité, sa colère s'éteignant.

\- Je ne comprends rien non plus mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle était là et ce n'est pas en nous disputant qu'on comprendra ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Ils échangèrent des regards désolés, s'excusant silencieusement entre eux avant de se tourner vers Clarke, attendant ses instructions.

* * *

\- C'est un véritable fiasco ! grogna Rawlins à l'équipe lui faisant face.

Ils étaient à peine sortis de l'ascenseur après avoir passé le reste de la nuit à examiner le lieu de l'attaque, qu'Indra leur était tombée dessus. Maintenant, ils subissaient sa colère, patiemment assis à leurs bureaux tels des enfants pris en faute. Ils se faisaient tous le plus petit possible sur leur chaise contrairement à Clarke qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester debout face à leur chef.

\- On ne pouvait pas prévoir que nos assassins se transformeraient en commando d'élite, répondit calmement Clarke qui ne cilla pas au regard furieux qu'elle reçut.

\- Douze personnes sont mortes et on nous tient pour responsable, retourna-t-elle durement.

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, protesta Raven, ils n'y étaient pas, on a bien faillit tous y rester.

\- Et bien visiblement Nia Frost s'est offert le droit d'appeler nos supérieurs! Claqua Indra.

\- Qu'elle sale… mais Octavia se tut dès que le regard sévère de leur chef se tourna sur elle.

\- Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça et _vite_ parce qu'ils ne vont surement pas en rester là, c'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous mais ne bougèrent pas.

\- Alors au boulot ! leur ordonna-t-elle d'une voix puissante qui les fit sursauter et commencer à s'activer avec n'importe quoi du moment qu'ils passaient inaperçu. Griffin dans votre bureau !

Indra se dirigea rapidement dans le bureau de Clarke, cette dernière la suivant docilement. Sa supérieure s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle fermait la porte.

\- Ecoutez… bien que Frost rejette la faute sur nous, le superviseur Cooper a insisté pour que votre équipe continue la protection ainsi que l'enquête. Vous allez pouvoir gérer la pression ?

\- Sans problème, assura Clarke alors que sa supérieure ignorait tout de la réelle pression qui pesait sur elle et son équipe puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas mise au courant pour Lexa, de peur qu'elle leur retire l'enquête.

\- Si vous vous plantez, on saute tous, insista gravement Indra en diminuant la distance entre elles.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, assura-t-elle tout aussi gravement.

Indra la fixa intensément puis elle acquiesça doucement avant de quitter la pièce. Clarke en fit de même et retourna vers son équipe.

\- Raven tu me trouves toutes les images de vidéo surveillance de la soirée et avec Anya vous m'en sortez tout ce que vous pouvez. Octavia tu passes au peigne fin les dossiers des associés ainsi que tout leurs dossiers en cours … Lincoln avec moi.

Elle avait dispensé ses ordres à toute vitesse, ne laissant à personne le temps de répondre et tout juste le temps à Lincoln d'attraper sa veste avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'ascenseur. Son ami entrant juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-il en se positionnant à côté d'elle.

\- A la morgue…

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas rentrés se reposer après avoir passé au peigne fin le lieu de l'attaque, ils étaient tous revenu au bureau avec la même idée en tête, la même conviction, celle de retrouver Lexa. Clarke était soulagée que ses amis les aient cru sans trop poser de question, qu'ils la soutiennent sans hésiter. Bien qu'elle soit consciente que sans la présence d'Octavia pour confirmer ses dires, elle serait surement passée pour folle. Elle-même avait encore dû mal à y croire mais ensemble, ils allaient la retrouver et obtenir des réponses. C'est avec cette conviction qu'elle pénétra dans la morgue suivi de Lincoln. Elle détestait l'odeur aseptisée du lieu et son atmosphère dépourvue d'âme, sans parler de l'inconsciente angoisse qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle y venait. Cette sensation ne lui était venue qu'après la disparition de Lexa, elle avait visité tellement de morgue militaire durant l'année de recherche pour identifier des inconnues, qu'elle avait l'impression d'y revenir à chaque fois qu'elle descendait dans les sous-sols du FBI. Mais aujourd'hui c'était pour la retrouver en vie qu'elle s'y rendait. Elle poussa les portes battantes de la salle d'autopsie et n'y alla pas par quatre chemins avec le légiste qui s'affairait autour du cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait abattu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Bonjour Jackson, le salua Lincoln pour atténuer l'impatience de la blonde.

\- Lincoln, Clarke, les salua le légiste qui termina d'écrire quelques notes sur un bloc avant de se tourner pleinement vers eux. Et bien Tristan Catwel, ici présent, était militaire, déclaré mort il y a six ans dans un crash d'hélicoptère en terrain ennemi.

Clarke et Lincoln échangèrent un regard lourd de sens tandis qu'elle tentait de ne pas égarer ses pensées en direction de Lexa.

\- Hormis ses récentes blessures par balles, cet homme à plusieurs cicatrices provenant de tirs ou de profondes lacérations comme celles dans son dos, leur expliqua-t-il en tournant le cadavre sur le flan pour les leur dévoiler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? demanda Lincoln en observant les cicatrices s'entremêlant dans la chair.

\- Je dirais un fouet ou quelque chose si approchant… quelques unes de ses blessures sont déclarées dans son dossier mais les autres datent d'après sa disparition mais ce n'est pas le plus intéressant…

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le pressa Clarke.

\- J'ai trouvé des traces de plusieurs drogues dans son organisme.

\- Il était shooté ? S'étonna Lincoln.

\- Ca expliquerait pourquoi il ne réagissait pas à la douleur, ajouta Clarke.

\- Pour faire simple le cocktail qu'il a pris l'empêche de ressentir quoique ce soit, physique ou émotionnel, d'où la machine de guerre que vous avez affrontée.

\- D'autres effets ? demanda Lincoln, alors que Clarke avait quelque peu blêmi.

\- Vu les quantités, une forte dépendance mais ce n'est pas le genre de cocktail qu'on trouve dans la rue et ce genre de mélange est douloureux, on est bien loin du trip euphorique, il faudrait une sacré motivation pour s'infliger ça ou bien y être contraint… mais là j'extrapole, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement en passant une main dans ses cheveux brun.

\- Je veux un rapport complet sur cette substance, je veux connaitre le moindre ingrédient, le moindre effet, lui ordonna Clarke avec précipitation.

\- Vous l'aurez d'ici fin de journée, lui assura-t-il.

\- Parfait.

Et avec ça, elle quitta la morgue suivie par Lincoln qui lança un sourire contrit en direction du légiste quelque peu surpris par son comportement. Entre temps, il avait perdu de vu sa partenaire, inquiet il prit la direction de l'ascenseur et la retrouva appuyée contre le mur, attendant que la cabine arrive. En s'approchant, il remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration était d'une rapidité alarmante.

\- Hey Clarke ? L'appela-t-il doucement en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? dit-elle en ouvrant des yeux effrayés et brillant de larmes.

\- Ne penses pas à ça, la raisonna-t-il calmement, ne laisse pas tes émotions t'embrouiller l'esprit.

\- La tête avant le cœur, souffla Clarke, réflexion à laquelle Lincoln acquiesça et découvrant ainsi que Lexa avait parlé à sa fiancée de son mantra pour se détacher des cruautés du terrain et faire face aux situations délicates.

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin alors qu'installée à son bureau, Clarke lisait et relisait le dossier d'autopsie que Jackson lui avait fait parvenir. Dossier qu'elle finit par refermer brusquement avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains et de glisser ses doigts à ses tempes qu'elle massa doucement pour chasser le mal de crâne qu'elle sentait venir. Elle profita du silence quelques secondes avant de sursauter à l'entente de plusieurs coups frappés à sa porte qu'elle avait laissée grande ouverte. Elle releva la tête et découvrit Bellamy dans l'encadrement.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te surprendre…

\- Non, c'est rien, le rassura-t-elle d'un fin sourire. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Un sourire amusé passa furtivement sur son visage avant qu'il n'entre un peu plus dans le bureau en fermant la porte.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça… lança-t-il avant d'ajouter à son regard interrogateur… Octavia m'a raconté pour Lexa.

Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à le mettre au courant du retour de Lexa. Pour le moment, ils avaient décidé de garder cela entre eux, autrement dit seuls les proches de Lexa était au courant mais Bellamy faisait également partie de ses proches. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, loin de là, il faut dire qu'avec son complexe de grand frère protecteur, Bellamy était immédiatement rentré en conflit avec Lexa. Ces deux là n'avaient cessé de se disputer à son sujet, ne pouvant supporter la présence de l'autre. Autant dire que cette situation avait été difficile pour Clarke, tiraillée entre son frère de cœur et sa compagne, aucun d'eux ne lui avait demandé de choisir mais elle avait toujours redouté que ce jour n'arrive. Cependant, un évènement finit par tout changer. Un soir alors qu'ils étaient tous de sortie au Grounder, un lourdaud un peu trop porté sur la bouteille avait eu la main baladeuse sur Clarke. Bien évidemment, Lexa était venue à sa rescousse, l'aidant à le repousser mais lui aussi avait des amis. L'un d'eux s'était joint à la dispute, ce dernier eut le malheur de tenir des propos indécents sur la blonde et il n'en fallut pas plus à Bellamy pour se joindre à eux. L'instant d'après, le premier coup partait et la soirée se terminait en bagarre… Lexa et Bellamy formant une bonne équipe avaient mis à terre tous leurs assaillants mais ils terminèrent au poste de police suite à l'appel du propriétaire du bar. C'est seulement après des heures de discussion avec les agents en service qu'ils avaient réussi à les en faire sortir. Tous ignoraient ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans la cellule où ils avaient attendu ensemble mais ce soir là, ils s'étaient trouvé un respect mutuel et une complicité inattendue. Les disputes cessèrent mais furent remplacées par une rivalité amicale, se challengeant constamment. D'une certaine façon, ils étaient amis et sa disparition ne l'avait pas laissé complètement indifférent.

\- Alors comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il sans masquer son évidente inquiétude et s'asseyant sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour…

\- S'il-te-plait Clarke, la coupa-t-il, garde ça pour Rawlins.

Clarke sourit tristement et se recula complètement dans le fond de son siège, laissant le poids des évènements peser sur elle.

\- J'en sais rien… finit-elle par soupirer. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle est en vie.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas, la conforta-t-il avant d'afficher un air grave, et je sais que tu vas faire tout ton possible pour la ramener.

Clarke ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'écouter attentivement car elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Bellamy savait qu'elle ferait tout pour la sauver mais d'après ce qu'Octavia lui avait rapporté, il n'y avait peut-être rien à sauver. Lexa n'était pas maitresse de ses actes mais plus que tout, était-elle encore présente ? Son esprit avait-il survécu à tout ce que le légiste suggérait à propos du traitement infligé aux soldats pour qu'ils en arrivent à ce stade de contrôle ?

\- Tu es sûre qu'elle ne t'a pas reconnu ? demanda-t-il prudemment. Lexa est douée pour cacher ses émotions…

\- Pas à moi… elle n'a jamais pu et d'ailleurs ça l'énervait, répondit-elle immédiatement dans une tristesse nostalgique.

Elle marqua une pause, laissant les souvenirs passer avant de reprendre :

\- Son regard… il était vide, elle n'était pas là.

Un lourd silence tomba alors que Bellamy analysait ses paroles. Si Lexa n'était réellement plus là, si elle n'avait même pas réagit à la vu de sa fiancée alors il y avait de grande chance qu'elle soit perdue. Maintenant, il avait peur que Clarke ne s'accroche à un espoir fou qui la mènerait à sa perte, il savait qu'elle serait prête à tout, quitte à se mettre en danger… Et il savait que de tous, il était celui qui arriverait à ne pas la suivre dans cet espoir, le seul à réussir à ne pas voir Lexa comme son amie mais comme une criminelle à arrêter. Le seul à avoir suffisamment de recule pour apporter un peu de raison. Lexa était également son amie mais Clarke était comme sa sœur, son choix était vite fait, Clarke était sa priorité alors c'est sans hésitation qu'il continua :

\- S'il s'avère que c'est impossible de la ramener, es-tu prêtes à faire ce qu'il faut ?

Clarke n'était pas prête à lui donner une réponse. En vérité, elle s'était déjà posée la question car malgré le bonheur de savoir Lexa en vie, elle ne pouvait oublier le vide qu'elle avait vu dans son regard. Les émeraudes inexpressifs la faisant douter plus que tout… elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir la ramener et dans ce cas là, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à la capturer le seul moyen qu'ils auraient de la stopper serait de la tuer. Cette seule pensée lui déchirait le cœur alors elle détourna les yeux, fuyant sa question. Bellamy accepta son silence, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle avait besoin de temps alors il se leva et lui dit :

\- On fera ce qu'il faut pour t'aider à la ramener mais n'oublie pas que notre devoir est de protéger les innocents.

Clarke acquiesça doucement malgré l'implication évidente de ses paroles puis il fit le tour du bureau, venant l'embrasser affectueusement sur la tête tout en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, qu'il serra avant d'ajouter :

\- N'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi.

Elle serra avec reconnaissance sa main posée sur son épaule puis il quitta silencieusement le bureau, la laissant seule avec ses pensées…

* * *

Peu après sa discussion avec Bellamy, Clarke était rentrée chez elle. Maintenant, elle était assise dans le canapé du salon, fixant un point invisible sur la table basse lui faisant face. Elle ressassait les évènements et les informations qu'ils avaient découvertes. Grâce aux vidéos de surveillance, Raven et Anya avaient pu déterminer les identités des assaillants. Ils étaient quatre, y compris Lexa, et tous des militaires portés disparus au combat à différentes années d'intervalles. Les deux militaires de l'entrée montraient sur les vidéos le même comportement que celui qu'elle avait abattu. Ce qui la ramenait à la drogue trouvée dans son organisme et au dossier que Jackson lui avait fait parvenir. Dossier qu'elle avait déjà lu de long en large et qui n'avait fait que porter son esprit vers des théories inquiétantes qui l'amenèrent bien vite à se focaliser sur Lexa. Son regard inexpressif la hantait, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était également sous l'effet de cette drogue. Son cœur était écrasé par l'angoisse en songeant à ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver, par la culpabilité pour ne pas l'avoir retrouvé, par la peur de la retrouver mais dans un état incertain, par la colère vis-à-vis des responsables. Soudainement plusieurs coups frappés sur sa porte résonnèrent dans la pièce, la sortant sans délicatesse du tumulte de ses pensées. Elle se leva en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à vingt-trois heures chez elle en pleine semaine et c'est avec surprise qu'elle découvrit Octavia et Raven en ouvrant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On n'allait pas te laisser te morfondre toute seule, répondit Octavia dans un fin sourire.

\- Alors nous voilà et on est pas seules, compléta Raven en entrant tout sourire et lui montrant le pack de bière sans alcool qu'elle portait.

\- Vas-y fait comme chez toi, grommela Clarke qui avait été légèrement bousculée par son amie dans sa manœuvre pour rentrer.

Elle invita ensuite Octavia à faire de même et referma la porte derrière elle, avant de rejoindre Raven installée au comptoir séparant la cuisine du salon. La grande brune décapsula trois bières puis fit glisser les leurs vers elles. Clarke et Octavia les attrapèrent tandis que Raven buvait déjà une gorgée de la sienne.

\- Tu tiens le coup ? demanda soudainement Octavia.

\- Il le faut bien… soupira-t-elle avec lassitude.

\- Hey ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre, l'encouragea Raven. Ca fait trois ans que tu te bats pour un fantôme alors maintenant…

\- Justement, la coupa Clarke. Et si c'est tout ce qu'elle est ?

\- Woh t'es sûre qu'y a pas d'alcool là-dedans ! La stoppa Raven en lui retirant sa bouteille des mains. Les fantômes ça n'existent pas.

\- Clarke j'étais là, je me suis battue avec elle et je peux te dire que sa droite était bien réelle, intervint Octavia en lui montrant le bleu maculant sa mâchoire.

\- Et on a tous vu les vidéos de surveillance. Lexa est vivante, conclut Raven soudainement très sérieuse.

\- C'n'est pas ce que je veux dire, s'exaspéra Clarke en reprenant sa bouteille des mains de son amie. Lexa est vivante, oui, mais ce n'était pas elle… enfin tu l'as vu O', elle ne nous a pas reconnu et sans ton intervention elle m'aurait logé une balle dans la tête.

Un sombre silence enveloppa les trois amies alors que ce fait se rappelait insidieusement à elles. Lexa était certes en vie mais elle faisait partie d'un commando implacable, prêt à tous les dangers pour atteindre leur cible. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, pourquoi elle se retrouvait là ? Comment ? Autant de questions sans réponses qui les effrayaient.

\- Cette drogue leur enlève toute émotion mais y a pas que ça. Dans ce cocktail certaines d'entres elles sont utilisés pour du contrôle mentale, du conditionnement… expliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante. Lexa ne s'est surement pas laissée faire alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'on a pu lui faire subir pour effacer qui elle est réellement… et les dommages sont peut-être irréversibles…

\- Ca t'en sais rien, asséna Octavia avec conviction en lui prenant la main.

\- Lexa est une battante, reprit Raven, alors oui en ce moment elle est sous l'emprise de ce machin mais une part d'elle résiste c'est certain, tout ce qu'il lui faut c'est un peu d'aide et maintenant on est là.

Un nouveau silence se fit, teinté d'espoir, alors que Clarke semblait prendre conscience des paroles de ses amies.

\- Merci d'être là, les remercia-t-elle dans un léger sourire et le regard ravivé par une nouvelle détermination.

\- C'est quand tu veux, répondit simplement Raven en tendant sa bouteille pour trinquer.

Clarke frappa sa boisson de la sienne puis Octavia en fit de même. Un silence apaisant s'installant alors qu'elles buvaient et se laissaient emporter par leurs pensées. Laissant calmement s'évacuer la tension de la discussion précédente jusqu'à ce que la petite brune le rompe.

\- En tout cas s'ils ne tuent pas Nia, c'est moi qui vais le faire, soupira-t-elle de désespoir.

\- A ce point-là ? demanda Raven.

-Cette bonne femme est exécrable, elle prend tout le monde pour de la merde… je t'en pris Clarke ne m'assignes plus à sa protection.

\- Alors qui ? Anya ? Je ne lui donne pas deux secondes avant de l'étrangler, ria légèrement Clarke pour la première fois en deux jours.

Octavia se tourna vers Raven avec machiavélisme.

\- Clarke va avoir besoin de mes talents unique d'informaticienne, contra-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, confirma la blonde.

La petite brune ragea et plongea son visage dans ses mains avec dépit avant de capituler en lançant :

\- Alors Lincoln mais pas moi ! Je t'en pris ! la supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Il va être ravi de savoir que tu le sacrifies sans hésiter, rétorqua Clarke amusée.

\- Et d'abord depuis quand tu fais équipe avec lui, d'habitude c'est moi que tu prends avec toi ?

\- J'avais besoin de sérénité et de raison ce matin, pas de piles électriques, dit-elle en les désignant mais sa référence à son état d'esprit matinal fit quelque peu retomber la bonne ambiance.

\- La prochaine fois prend Anya parce qu'on a bien faillit s'entretuer sur ces vidéos… grommela Raven.

\- Sur ce coup-là ce n'était pas une bonne combinaison, confirma Octavia.

\- Anya avait besoin de se défouler… contra Clarke qui savait qu'elle avait été plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre par le retour de Lexa.

\- Pour se défouler, elle s'est défoulée, grogna Raven après une nouvelle gorgée, c'était le festival des piques, m'en suis prit plein la tronche.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle va ? demanda Clarke qui s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être inquiétée avant.

\- Lincoln est avec elle, t'en fait pas, ils parlent de soldat à soldat, la rassura Octavia dans un clin d'œil avant de boire sa bière.

\- Qui s'occupe d'Ethan ? Réalisa soudainement Clarke.

\- Ma mère est à la maison, elle le récupère après l'école et le surveille jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre, c'est plus simple pour tout le monde étant donnée que cette affaire risque de pas mal nous occuper.

\- Désolée, dit tristement Clarke.

\- T'en fais pas, on savait tout les deux ce que ce boulot nous demanderait, répondit O'.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, Indra nous a en faite confié des agents en renfort pour la surveillance. Tu n'auras plus à supporter Nia et j'ai envoyé un véritable régiment chez elle, répondit-elle dans un sourire machiavélique.

\- Elle doit adorer… se moqua la petite brune en oubliant que Clarke s'était payée sa tête quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Plaisanterie à part, ils sont plus que bienvenu parce qu'on ne peut pas à nous seuls assurer la protection et chercher les assassins, ajouta Clarke.

\- Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'ils nous facilitaient la tâche en restant chez eux, grommela Raven.

En effet l'emploi du temps des associés ne leur laissait aucun répit, ils étaient toujours en déplacement. Clarke aurait préféré avoir le temps de retrouver les membres du commando pendant qu'ils restaient sagement chez eux sous haute protection. Il était certain qu'ils frapperaient encore et Clarke souhaitait trouver un moyen de ramener Lexa à la raison avant leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

Anya frappait le sac de frappe depuis plus d'une heure, ses poings commençant à lui faire légèrement mal. Ne supportant plus de tourner en rond tel un lion en cage chez elle, elle avait décidé de venir se défouler au vieux gymnase de son quartier. Elle avait sympathisé avec le proprio qui lui avait donné un jeu de clés afin qu'elle puisse venir s'entrainer après ses heures de travail plus que désordonnées. Alors elle frappait, enchainait les coups, déchainant sa colère sur le pauvre sac qui ne lui avait rien demandé. Se trouvant un ennemi invisible alors que c'est à elle qu'elle en voulait. La colère et la culpabilité avec lesquelles elle avait appris à vivre depuis trois ans s'étaient violemment décuplées en apprenant pour Lexa. Elle était en colère d'avoir été impuissante lors de l'attaque de leur convoi, elle culpabilisait d'être celle pour qui sa sœur s'était sacrifiée… elle frappa avec encore plus de force le sac alors que des flashs de l'attaque s'imposaient à elle…

 _Plusieurs explosions firent sauter le sable sur le flan droit du camion puis sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de le comprendre, une mine explosa à proximité de la roue avant, soufflant leur véhicule qui roula plusieurs fois sur lui-même, une vive douleur transperçant son abdomen alors qu'il s'immobilisait…_

Anya secoua la tête, voulant chasser les souvenirs, et augmenta sa cadence de frappe alors qu'elle ne pouvait les retenir…

 _Elle sentit le liquide chaud couler sur son visage, sans doute avait-elle cogné sa tête dans l'accident, à vrai dire elle avait l'esprit trop embrumé pour y réfléchir. Elle perçut des voix, elle essaya de bouger mais une violente douleur l'arrêta immédiatement et raviva son esprit._

 _\- Anya ne bouge pas ! Entendit-elle Lexa lui ordonner alors qu'elle découvrait la raison de la légère panique qui transpirait dans sa voix._

 _Elle ignorait d'où sortait le bout de métal qui s'était planté dans son bas ventre mais il était bien là et elle perdait beaucoup de sang._

 _\- Lincoln sort les autres, entendit-elle à nouveau Lexa._

 _L'instant d'après elle était penchée sur elle, examinant sa plaie alors qu'elle était allongée dans l'habitacle du camion renversé._

 _\- C'est pas jolie hein ? grogna Anya._

 _\- Tu vas t'en sortir… rétorqua Lexa qui se concentrait sur la blessure mais c'est alors que des coups de feu retentir._

 _Une rafale atteignant le camion, la brune couvrit instinctivement sa sœur puis elles entendirent les tirs de riposte de leurs camarades._

 _\- Lexa magnez-vous, ils arrivent ! entendirent-elles Lincoln crier alors qu'il apparut à la fenêtre brisée du véhicule._

 _-Laisse-moi, lui ordonna Anya._

 _\- Hors de question, trancha durement Lexa qui prit à bras le corps sa sœur pour la rapprocher de la fenêtre, lui arrachant un cri de douleur dans la manœuvre._

 _Lincoln l'attrapa et la tira ensuite à l'extérieur. Elle ferma les yeux sous la force du soleil qui la prit par surprise puis elle sentit son ami l'installer contre la paroi du camion._

 _\- Où sont Anderson, Parker et Williams ? demanda Lexa en sortant à son tour de l'habitacle._

 _Lincoln secoua la tête négativement, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas survécu à l'accident. Le regard de Lexa s'assombrit en réalisant à quel point leur effectif avait été réduit tout comme celui d'Anya devint inquiet en constatant que la brune tenait fermement son bras gauche contre elle…_

Anya s'acharna d'avantage sur le sac, souhaitant faire disparaitre les émotions brûlant sa poitrine alors que le moment qu'elle regrettait le plus s'immisçait dans son esprit…

 _\- Lincoln tu l'emmènes à l'abri pendant qu'on vous couvre, ordonna Lexa sous les coups de feu de leurs quatre camarades restant._

 _Lincoln regarda ses deux amies, ne sachant que faire car il ne souhaitait abandonner ni l'une ni l'autre._

 _\- Lexa je peux me battre ! lança Anya en tentant de le prouver en se levant mais cela échoua lamentablement en une complainte douloureuse._

 _\- Lincoln c'est un ordre ! Asséna la brune avec force._

 _Le jeune homme aida donc Anya à se lever et la soutint en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules._

 _\- Ryder tu vas avec eux, ordonna-t-elle ensuite dans un cri pour attirer l'attention d'un des hommes tirant sur l'ennemi._

 _\- Lexa vous ne serez pas assez ! protesta Lincoln._

 _\- Le camp n'est pas loin mais tu n'y arriveras pas seul, contra-t-elle. Nous on tiendra jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts, répondit la brune._

 _\- T'as pas intérêt à crever ! L'apostropha soudainement Anya en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste et l'attirant à elle menaçante mais ses yeux délivrant toute son inquiétude._

 _\- Toi non plus, riposta Lexa alors que la blonde continuait de perdre son sang._

 _Elles se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, aucune d'elles ne voulant fléchir et se faisant une promesse silencieuse avant que Lincoln ne l'entraine loin du combat…_

Une promesse qu'elles avaient finalement tenu toutes les deux mais quel prix avait dû payer sa sœur pour survivre ? Le bruit des vieilles portes du gymnase s'ouvrant accompagnèrent son dernier coup puis le grincement causé par le balancement du sac accompagna sa respiration haletante.

\- Linc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-elle de découvrir son ami lorsqu'elle se retourna.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de parler, répondit-il simplement en avançant tranquillement vers elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

\- C'n'est pas le cas.

\- Si ce sac pouvait parler, je parie qu'il dirait le contraire, la poussa-t-il sourire en coin.

\- Et bien malheureusement pour toi, il ne parle pas, se renfrogna-t-elle d'avantage.

\- Mais je te connais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? S'emporta-t-elle lorsqu'il planta ses yeux chocolat dans les siens. Que je me sens encore plus coupable ? Que si je n'avais pas été blessée, on serait tous resté et elle serait encore là ? Que j'aurais dû la protéger et pas le contraire ? Que je me déteste pour ça ? Et bien c'est le cas, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis sur le sujet.

\- Lexa est en vie, tu ne devrais pas te laisser ronger par ce qui s'est passé, ça n'a plus lieu d'être, tu devrais te concentrer sur l'avenir.

Anya laissa échapper un léger rire, presque dément, qui fit briller la confusion dans le regard de son ami.

\- Parce que tu penses que l'avenir va être meilleur ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réelle réponse.

\- Bien sûr, haussa-t-il les épaules d'évidence. Lexa est en vie et on va la récupérer.

\- Ce que tu peux être naïf, cingla Anya avant de s'essuyer le visage avec sa serviette qu'elle récupéra sur l'un des bancs de la salle.

\- Expliques-toi ? demanda Lincoln qui avait légèrement perdu de son calme.

\- Tu les as vu comme moi, commença-t-elle en posant la serviette autour de sa nuque et revenant lentement vers lui. Tu as vu leur regard, y avait pas d'âme là-dedans alors tu crois sincèrement qu'on va la récupérer ?

\- Anya…

\- Non ! Y a rien de bon qui va sortir de tout ça alors toi et les autres devriez sortir de votre monde parfait parce qu'il ne l'est pas, trancha-t-elle durement. La question n'est pas de savoir si on va pouvoir sauver Lexa mais de savoir si on va pouvoir l'arrêter.

\- T'es pas sérieusement entrain de songer à l'abattre ? s'indigna Lincoln.

\- Clarke n'en aura pas la force, pas plus que vous alors il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, asséna-t-elle froidement en se détournant pour quitter le gymnase.

\- C'est ta sœur !

\- Justement ! Je refuse de la laisser souffrir plus longtemps… et puis j'ai déjà sa mort sur la conscience.

Lincoln la regarda s'éloigner complètement abasourdit et tandis qu'une part profondément enfouit en lui acceptait lentement l'idée d'Anya, il perçut l'avenir sombre et incertain qui se dessinait pour eux…

* * *

A quelques heures du levé du soleil, Octavia ne pensait pas trouver de la lumière en rentrant chez elle. Alors que son fils dormait paisiblement à l'étage, elle avança doucement vers le salon d'où une faible lumière s'échappait. Entrant dans la pièce, elle découvrit son mari assis dans le canapé et feuilletant ce qu'elle discerna être un album photo alors qu'elle s'approchait.

\- Hey, l'accueillit-il doucement, comment va Clarke ?

\- Elle fait face… et Anya ? Lui retourna-t-elle.

Seulement Lincoln ne répondit pas, détournant le regard sur l'album toujours dans ses mains. Cette réaction surpris Octavia car habituellement ils se disaient tout mais elle n'insista pas, comprenant parfaitement que la situation était également difficile pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-elle innocemment alors qu'elle avait parfaitement vu les photos.

\- Avec tout ça, je me suis senti nostalgique… répondit-il calmement en levant légèrement l'album vers elle, lui montrant pleinement les photos où apparaissaient essentiellement Anya et Lexa…

Sur certaines, il n'y avait que les deux sœurs, sur d'autres elles étaient en uniforme militaire avec Lincoln et puis d'autres où ils étaient tous ensemble à une fête chez Clarke, une sortie à la plage, à la maison… et de plus anciennes, remontant à leur enfance, Anya, Lexa et Lincoln ayant grandit ensemble. Ces trois là étaient inséparables…

\- Elle va revenir… assura-t-elle en prenant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts dans un geste réconfortant.

Sans la lâcher, Lincoln se pencha et déposa l'album sur la table basse avant de tourner un regard incertain sur sa femme.

\- Mais dans quel état ? Anya n'a peut-être pas tord…

\- N'écoute pas Anya, contra Octavia sans même attendre la suite, elle est bouleversée, elle réagit toujours avec disproportion…

\- Ce n'est pas seulement elle, on a tous lu le rapport de Jackson et on a tous vu ces assassins, ce que Lexa a dû traverser, est-ce qu'elle pourra s'en remettre ?

\- Linc…

Mais il se libéra de sa main, plongeant son visage dans ses mains comme pour rassembler ses esprits puis après un silence qu'elle lui accorda, elle l'entendit murmurer presque honteusement :

\- J'aurais dû la convaincre de partir…

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais abandonné ses hommes… contra doucement Octavia en venant reprendre sa main et cherchant son regard.

\- Non… je ne parle pas de ça…

Sa femme lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas.

\- Lexa stressait pour sa demande en mariage alors elle est venue me voir, elle voulait savoir comment j'avais fais pour ne pas mourir d'angoisse avant ma demande, commença-t-il un léger sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, puis au fil de la discussion, j'en suis venu à lui dire que j'envisageais de quitter l'armée…

\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'était plus compatible avec notre vie de famille, ne pas vous voir devenait de plus en plus difficile et je manquais trop de chose… j'ai essayé de le faire comprendre à Lexa, qu'elle quitte l'armée pour ne pas avoir les mêmes regrets que moi mais elle a immédiatement refusé l'idée et je n'ai pas insisté, termina-t-il tristement.

\- Lexa n'aurait jamais pu quitter le terrain, c'était une part d'elle, si elle l'avait fait, ça l'aurait rongé à petit feu…

\- Clarke aurait…

\- Clarke le savait, le coupa-t-elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne lui a jamais demandé de quitter l'armée.

Il acquiesça doucement, acceptant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire et qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur l'avenir comme il l'avait suggéré à Anya avant qu'elle ne lui retourne la tête.

\- Et puis si toi tu n'as pas pu rester à la maison plus de trois mois sans devenir dingue, imagine Lexa, elle aurait été infernal.

Lincoln ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement à la remarque car elle avait raison, Lexa aurait été terrible. Il se laissa retomber au fond du canapé et Octavia vint se caler contre lui, reposant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il la sentit se détendre, laissant filer le poids des évènements pour se laisser soutenir à son tour.

\- Et toi ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il ne s'en était encore pas inquiété.

\- Et bien, en me levant hier, je n'imaginais pas que je me ferais lamentablement étaler par Lexa, commença-t-elle légèrement amusée malgré la situation, mais aussi étrange qu'est tout ceci, je me sens confiante par rapport aux évènements…

Lincoln s'en étonna, ce qu'elle sentit au léger mouvement de son corps alors elle se justifia :

\- Dans ce désert Lexa t'as sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette envers elle que je vais enfin pouvoir régler alors on va la ramener.

Lincoln la serra un peu plus contre lui, se laissant envahir par sa confiance et sa détermination avant de venir tendrement capturer ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il ensuite alors que grâce à elle l'avenir lui semblait beaucoup moins sombre. Lexa était en vie et il avait confiance en elle, confiance en ses amis, ils la ramèneraient et il en était maintenant certain… Octavia, somnolente, se blottit confortablement dans ses bras et c'est dans une tendre et solide étreinte qu'ils s'endormirent, prêt à affronter l'avenir…

* * *

La nuit touchait à sa fin lorsqu'il tapa le code de sécurité qui fit doucement coulisser la porte menant aux archives. Il s'engouffra dans les méandres des étagères poussiéreuses puis au fond de la pièce, il trouva une banale porte, condamnée depuis quelques années. Elle était impossible à ouvrir à moins de faire partie du personnel autorisé et d'être au courant de l'existence du boitier d'ouverture dissimulé dans le mur. L'homme tapa un nouveau code et la porte se débloqua. Il la franchit puis entra dans l'ascenseur qui le mena au sous-sol du bâtiment et plus précisément dans la partie qui n'était pas mentionnée sur les plans. Arrivé à destination, il traversa d'un pas rapide les couloirs immaculés de blanc et à l'odeur de produits pharmaceutiques pour se rendre à la salle principale. Entrant dans le laboratoire, il aperçut immédiatement les deux soldats en train de se faire examiner par le médecin en charge des opérations suite à leur précédente opération.

\- Comment vont-ils ? S'enquit-il sans une once de compassion.

\- Leurs blessures ne sont que superficielles, répondit-elle en continuant d'écrire sur sa plaquette, et avec leur dose journalière, elles vont guérir en un clin d'œil.

Il examina la brune assise sur le bord d'une table d'opération tandis que son camarade au crâne rasé était allongé sur une autre, tout deux ayant reçu plusieurs balles et tremblant fortement avec le manque de drogue commençant à se faire ressentir.

\- Où est la troisième ? Chercha-t-il la petite brune.

\- Dans sa cellule, elle n'était pas blessée…

Tout en disant cela, la femme s'en alla vers une petite table métallique d'où elle revint avec un pistolet seringue et une dose d'un liquide rouge vif. Elle passa devant les deux soldats dont le regard s'anima d'envie alors qu'elle chargeait une dose puis elle s'arrêta devant l'homme qui lui offrit son cou pour planter la seringue. Ce qu'elle fit, administrant la dose qui soulagea son état de manque, lui procurant satisfaction alors que ses yeux convulsaient de plaisir. Elle retourna ensuite vers la petite table où elle prit un autre pistolet qu'elle chargea d'une dose avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez vous occuper d'elle, dit-elle en lui tendant le pistolet-seringue.

Il sourit légèrement et prit la seringue avant d'emprunter une porte au fond du laboratoire. Un long couloir s'étendait devant lui. De part et d'autre, huit portes équipées de hublot révélant l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers la cellule l'intéressant et s'arrêta un instant pour regarder à l'intérieur. Elle était là, prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, tremblante sur le carrelage froid alors que son corps réclamait sa dose. Il entra puis sourit sournoisement à la vu des yeux verts suivant avidement la seringue chargée de drogue. Il s'attarda, savourant cette vision alors que la jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille face au manque. Il finit par l'attraper sans douceur pour la relever et la plaquer contre le mur. Souriant de plus belle lorsqu'elle ne montra aucun signe de protestation face à sa rudesse. Il attrapa son visage dans sa main, inclinant sans délicatesse sa tête pour dévoiler son cou parsemé de traces de piqures, les yeux verts suivant toujours avec avidité la seringue s'approchant.

\- Et dire que tu disais qu'on ne te briserait jamais, se moqua-t-il en plantant la seringue sans douceur et libérant le liquide salvateur. Dommage que tu ne sois plus là pour voir ça, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre d'une Lexa complètement ignorante de ce dont il parlait.

Il la relâcha avec un air de dégoût qui ne l'atteignit pas plus que ses remarques alors qu'elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, son corps absorbant la drogue. Il s'éloigna laissant seule la coquille vide qu'elle était devenue…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de leurs différentes réactions ? Pas trop en colère contre Anya ?

Le chapitre était plutôt calme, il fallait accuser le choc du retour de Lexa mais les problèmes seront bien vite de retour, comptez sur moi ! héhéhhé... Tout comme je promets de ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour le prochain chapitre. Si tout va bien je récupère internet bientôt donc on reviendra à un rythme de publication normal. ;)

Encore merci pour vos retours et surtout d'être toujours là... merci, merci, merci, merci !

Prochain chapitre : Anya reste sur sa décision, un nouveau suspect émerge et la protection des associés s'annonce compliqué...


	8. Faire ce qui est nécéssaire

**CH8- Faire ce qui est nécessaire**

 **Officiellement de retour et opérationnelle depuis mon nouveau QG ! :p**

 **Un grand merci pour votre patience et sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Au petit matin alors que Polis se réveillait lentement, Indra s'installait sur l'un des bancs du parc. Malgré le froid, les mains plongées dans son long manteau noir, elle observait silencieusement les quelques courageux qui promenaient leur chien de bonne heure. Quelque peu à l'écart des chemins principaux, on ne la remarquait que très peu, ainsi elle n'attirait pas l'attention sur son étrange présence assise sur ce banc. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le son des oiseaux se réveillant doucement bercer ses oreilles. Un moment de plénitude et de calme dont elle profita imperturbablement, même lorsqu'elle perçut des pas crépiter sur la fine pellicule de neige avant de sentir quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés.

\- Nous devons parler, annonça une voix imposante.

\- Laisse-moi profiter du calme encore quelques minutes car ta venue n'est jamais bon signe, Gustus.

Elle le sentit acquiescer, arborant surement son petit sourire malin, puis après quelques secondes du silence qu'il lui accorda, elle ouvrit les yeux sur l'homme à l'imposante musculature qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis quelques années. Le Général n'avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'est quelques cheveux grisonnant. Il observait les alentours d'un air sérieux puis lorsqu'il sentit son regard sur lui, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Je suis là pour cette affaire d'assassins, annonça-t-il sombrement.

\- Donc vous êtes impliqués ? demanda-t-elle intransigeante.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas être entaché de près ou de loin par cette histoire, évita-t-il de répondre.

\- Je maîtriserais les médias, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pour cela je te fais confiance mais je te demande de maîtriser tes agents.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire pour mes agents, dit-elle durement.

\- Il y en a un si tu ignores que l'un de ces soldats n'est autre que la fiancée disparue de l'un de tes agents, contra implacablement le militaire.

\- Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Indra totalement prise au dépourvu.

\- Le Capitaine Lexa Woods fiancée de l'Agent Clarke Griffin qui est en charge de l'affaire, expliqua-t-il plus clairement.

Ce qu'elle détestait encore plus qu'un agent trahissant sa confiance, c'était de l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne montra rien de sa colère mais surtout de sa déception. Elle se contint parfaitement et c'est en gardant sa concentration qu'elle put remarquer l'étrange éclat qui passa dans le regard du militaire.

\- Griffin est un excellent agent…

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle ira au fond des choses, n'hésitera pas à frapper là où ça dérange, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je lui retire l'enquête, c'est ça ? comprit-elle.

\- Elle est impliquée personnellement, elle doit automatiquement être écartée de l'affaire, répondit-il platement.

Cependant, Indra releva une nouvelle fois cet éclat étrange dans son regard et c'est là qu'elle comprit.

\- Cette idée n'a pourtant pas l'air de t'enchanter, pointa-t-elle finalement.

Gustus eut un léger sourire car il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, et sachant que d'une certaine manière, elle avait surement déjà compris, il se livra.

\- Je connais Woods, elle était sous mes ordres lorsqu'elle a disparu…

\- Tu te sens responsable, comprit Indra.

\- Elle était sous ma responsabilité… enfin tu sais ce que c'est.

Indra acquiesça car elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment de culpabilité, d'amertume qu'elle pouvait ressentir après la perte d'un agent sur le terrain et ce bien qu'elle n'y soit pour rien, mais c'est elle qui les envoyait en mission, ils étaient sous sa responsabilité alors oui, elle le comprenait.

\- Et entre nous je préférerais que Griffin reste sur l'affaire parce que je suis certain qu'elle fera tout pour la ramener alors qu'un agent lambda n'en aura rien à faire… mais j'ai des ordres, conclut-il avec regret.

\- Ordres auxquels je n'ai pas à obéir, sourit-elle avec complicité, je déciderais du sort de Griffin sur cette affaire par moi-même.

Après cela, elle se leva tandis qu'il ne bougea pas, regardant à nouveau le parc.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne s'est jamais vu et que je ne te reverrais pas de si tôt.

\- En effet, je n'ai jamais été ici et je repars pour le Pentagone demain.

Le silence s'imposa puis ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se séparer, Indra s'éloigna puis Gustus s'éloigna un peu plus tard dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Après le départ de ses deux amies, Clarke avait dormi d'un sommeil léger et tourmenté, elle s'était donc réveillée plus tôt que nécessaire et avait prit le chemin du FBI. Arrivant avant tout le monde, elle avait profité du calme des lieux pour revoir les différents éléments de l'enquête, s'occupant l'esprit. Elle attendait maintenant l'arrivée de son équipe, appuyée contre un bureau, une tasse de café réconfortante entre les mains. Elle observait les photos des suspects provenant des caméras qu'ils avaient affichées sur l'écran géant. Elle essayait de comprendre, de trouver une piste, s'arrêtant sur chacun d'eux… Quint Hunter… Echo White… Lexa Woods… elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur elle, cherchant toujours une étincelle inexistante dans son regard.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne l'apprendrais pas ? La perturba dans sa contemplation la voix sévère d'Indra.

\- J'espérais avoir plus de temps, répondit-elle honnêtement sans lâcher des yeux la photo.

Sa supérieure ne répondit rien et vint s'appuyer sur le bureau au côté de Clarke en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Indra n'ignorait rien de l'importance de Lexa pour son agent ainsi que tout ce qu'elle avait traversé mais Gustus avait raison, elle devait d'office lui enlever l'enquête. Cependant, Griffin avait mérité qu'elle lui laisse le bénéfice du doute, qu'elle lui laisse une chance de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait gérer cette affaire avec professionnalisme.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut vous remplacer ? lui demanda-t-elle toujours sévèrement.

Clarke se détourna de la photo quelque peu prise au dépourvu alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'Indra lui retire immédiatement l'enquête. La surprise passée, elle braqua avec assurance son regard dans celui de sa supérieure :

\- S'il y a bien une personne qui veut plus que tout la retrouver c'est moi.

\- Nous voulons l'arrêter, corrigea posément Indra.

Les épaules de Clarke s'affaissèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle reporta tristement son regard sur Lexa.

\- Etes-vous prête à faire ce qu'il sera nécessaire pour protéger des innocents ? Insista-t-elle.

Clarke avait longuement réfléchi à la question et contrairement à la veille, elle savait quoi répondre.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir et je pense que vous connaissez déjà ma réponse… mais j'ai bien l'intention de tout faire pour la sortir de là…

Indra l'observait gravement, pesant le poids de ses paroles. Griffin était son meilleur agent et bien qu'elle ait sa pleine confiance, elle avait bien peur que l'implication de sa fiancée ne perturbe son jugement. Tandis qu'elle se demandait si elle allait lui retirer l'enquête ou non, de son côté Clarke n'en avait pas terminé car comme l'avait souligné Bellamy, son devoir était avant tout de protéger les innocents alors oui, elle ferait ce qu'il faut mais si elle devait en arriver là, elle le ferait d'abord pour Lexa.

\- Ce qu'ils lui ont fait… continua-t-elle en serrant les poings de colère et récupérant la pleine attention d'Indra… il est hors de question que je la laisse souffrir davantage alors oui, si besoin je ferais ce qu'il faut.

\- Griffin, ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je ne vous demande pas ce que vous êtes prête à faire pour la sauver. Je vous demande si vous êtes prête à choisir entre votre fiancée et un innocent…

\- Indra…

\- Si elle menace l'un des associés et que votre seule option est de l'abattre pour le sauver, le ferez-vous ? Insista durement Indra qui attendait une réponse claire.

\- Oui.

En disant cela, elle s'était à nouveau tournée vers Indra, plantant sur elle un regard plus que déterminé mais c'est son absence d'hésitation à répondre qui la convainquit.

\- Très bien. Vous gardez l'enquête.

Sa supérieure se détourna sans un mot de plus, la laissant à nouveau seule…

* * *

Clarke faisait maintenant face à son équipe, chacun attendant qu'elle leur donne la conduite à suivre. Elle y avait longuement réfléchit et elle avait été sincère en répondant à Indra et plus tôt à Bellamy qu'elle ferait ce qui est nécessaire. Bien sûr, elle espérait ramener Lexa mais aussi difficile que cela puisse être, elle n'avait pas le droit de la récupérer au prix de ceux qu'elle se devait de protéger.

\- Nous devons traiter cette affaire comme n'importe quelle autre affaire, leur dit-elle enfin.

Alors qu'Anya resta impassible malgré le regard que lui lança discrètement Lincoln, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Octavia et Raven qui furent surprises par l'annonce.

\- Clarke… commença la petite brune.

\- Ils sont dangereux, notre priorité c'est de les arrêter, la coupa-t-elle.

\- Alors quoi ? On tire à vu ? rétorqua Raven avec sarcasme.

Clarke prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, composant le visage le plus neutre qu'elle n'ait jamais porté, se coupant soudainement de toute émotion.

\- L'objectif reste de les appréhender mais si nécessaire on les abat.

Le ton intransigeant et le regard qu'elle posa sur eux, leur indiqua clairement qu'il n'y avait pas de débat à avoir pourtant Octavia se lança.

\- C'est de Lexa dont on parle, lui rappela-t-elle sans accusation.

\- Je le sais… et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'on ne peut pas se laisser diriger par nos sentiments. Si on veut la récupérer on n'a pas droit à l'erreur.

Elle répondit d'un ton ferme qui convainquit tout le monde de ne pas insister, bien conscient que Clarke ne prenait pas cette décision à la légère. Anya, elle, observa attentivement son amie, détectant clairement que malgré ses dires, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à tirer sur Lexa.

\- Donc voilà ce qu'on sait, reprit Clarke après un silence. Ce sont tous des soldats portés disparus en mission, tous des secteurs différents, et à différentes périodes. En dehors de ça, ils n'ont absolument aucun point commun.

\- Si ce n'est qu'ils ne sont finalement pas mort, compléta amèrement Anya.

Elle reçut un regard réprobateur de la part d'Octavia et Lincoln, au contraire de Raven et Clarke qui l'accueillirent avec compassion et tristesse avant que cette dernière ne reprenne.

\- Avec ces informations, nous sommes certains d'avoir à faire à une organisation indépendante qui a, ou avait les moyens de récupérer ces soldats en toute discrétion. Et maintenant, elle vend leur service en tant qu'assassins.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement ? demanda Lincoln avec suspicion. Tout ce qui agit au front est en lien avec le gouvernement, c'est un terrain dangereux Clarke.

\- Tu as raison, on va devoir être prudent avant d'accuser qui que ce soit, lui accorda-t-elle avant de continuer, mais gouvernement ou pas, on se doit de trouver les responsables.

\- Ok mais comment on fait ça ? On n'a pas la moindre piste ? lança Raven.

\- Est-ce que tu as la liste des composants de la drogue que Jackson nous a envoyée ?

\- Je vois où tu veux en venir, répondit-elle avant de se mettre à taper sur son ordinateur.

\- Octavia, tu en es où sur l'étude des associés et de leurs dossiers en cours ?

La concernée se tourna vers son ordinateur avant d'envoyer des infos sur l'écran et de se lever pour leur expliquer ce qui l'en était.

\- Nos associés sont parfaitement clean. En ce qui concerne les projets en cours d'Heda Corporation, les plus importants concernent, le rachat de la Dante Corporation où ils sont en concurrence direct avec Light Enterprise. Et le plus intéressant, la suppression totale d'une filiale de Queen Industry dans l'armement et gérée par son fils Roan Frost.

\- Woh ! les interrompit Raven toujours fixée sur son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Clarke.

\- De nombreux composants de la drogue ont été commandés en grande quantité par Queen Industry, leur révéla-t-elle en leur donnant une facture qu'elle venait d'imprimer.

\- On dirait que Maman Frost est prête à tout pour protéger son fils, énonça Anya.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle est en contact avec nos assassins ? Souleva Lincoln.

\- Ce ne serait pas étonnant, après tout ce n'est pas un secret que certaine branche d'Heda Corporation travail avec le gouvernement, ajouta Octavia.

\- Octavia et moi on s'occupe de Nia, annonça Clarke, Anya et Lincoln vous allez rendre une visite à Luna pour en connaitre plus sur ce projet. Raven tu continues de fouiller dans les affaires de Frost.

\- Ok boss !

Octavia, Clarke et Lincoln passèrent presque comme des flèches devant son bureau tandis qu'Anya s'arrêta un instant, suspicieuse.

\- Pas de complainte ? Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Reyes ?

Elle aurait dû deviner qu'elle remarquerait que contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait pas râlé sur le fait de rester au bureau alors qu'ils allaient tous sur le terrain.

\- Moi ? Rien. Il n'y a pas plus innocente.

\- T'es loin d'être innocente.

\- Et tu en sais quelque chose, l'acheva-t-elle d'un sourire graveleux.

Anya roula des yeux et abandonna en rejoignant Lincoln qui s'était arrêté pour l'attendre. Raven les regarda partir puis elle se remit à pianoter sur son clavier. Contrairement à Octavia, elle n'avait pas insisté quand Clarke avait annoncé être prête à tuer Lexa s'il le fallait mais elle était bien loin d'accepter l'idée. Premièrement, Lexa était son amie, deuxièmement, il était hors de question que Clarke la perde une seconde fois, elle ne s'en remettrait pas et encore plus si elle venait à l'abattre. Raven refusait de prendre ce risque alors elle allait enfreindre quelques règles pour aider ses amies…

* * *

Lincoln et Anya étaient sur la route en direction d'Heda Corporation pour interroger Luna Trimani. Elle regardait par la fenêtre passagère tandis qu'il conduisait le SUV noir à travers la ville. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la veille au gymnase et une légère tension régnait entre eux. Anya avait évité de se retrouver seul avec lui, sachant qu'il n'en parlerait pas devant les autres alors maintenant elle attendait patiemment qu'il aborde le sujet et c'est ce qu'il finit par faire après de longues minutes interminables.

\- Il faut que tu lui laisses une chance avant de la condamner, lui dit soudainement Lincoln sans quitter des yeux la route.

\- Ma décision est prise, répondit Anya en gardant son regard perdu par la fenêtre.

\- T'as juste peur d'y croire et de souffrir à nouveau, asséna-t-il durement en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Anya se crispa légèrement mais ne répondit rien, continuant de scanner les alentours.

\- C'est comme avec Raven, t'as tellement la trouille de la perdre que tu refuses de prendre le risque de souffrir en lui avouant ce que tu ressens… tu sais à qui tu ressembles là ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers lui, le défiant de continuer mais elle ne l'intimida guère, ça n'avait jamais marché sur lui.

\- A Lexa, asséna-t-il, après Costia elle a repoussé tout le monde juste par peur de souffrir et elle a bien failli passer à côté de Clarke à cause de ça. Alors je t'en prie applique le conseil que tu lui as donné.

Malgré son agacement envers Lincoln, Anya ne put retenir un fin sourire nostalgique en se rappelant cette discussion avec sa sœur…

 _Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient au front et depuis deux semaines leur unité était consignée au camp de base principal afin de prendre un peu de repos. Sous le soleil étouffant, elle marchait vers leur tente pour chercher un peu de fraicheur et s'allonger un moment. Anya souleva la toile pour entrer mais une boule de papier percuta son visage, la stoppant dans l'entrée. Remise de sa surprise elle entra avec l'intention de remettre à sa place son agresseur lorsqu' elle trouva sa sœur assise en tailleur sur son lit de camp. Cette dernière arracha une feuille d'un bloc note avec contrariété avant de la jeter au sol. Lexa l'aperçut mais l'ignora en se concentrant sur la prochaine page pour écrire. Anya se contenta de l'observer silencieusement. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui n'allait pas. Cela faisait quelques temps que sa sœur était contrariée, se renfermant comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être avant qu'elle ne rencontre Clarke. En seulement deux mois, la blonde avait métamorphosé sa petite sœur mais la séparation et le manque de communication commençait à réveiller les pires démons de Lexa. Cette dernière chiffonna sa nouvelle feuille et la jeta comme la précédente, ce à quoi Anya roula des yeux._

 _\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas au lieu de participer activement à la déforestation de la planète, lui lança-t-elle en venant s'assoir sur le lit de camp voisin au sien._

 _\- Tout va bien, répondit-elle platement._

 _Anya leva un sourcil, indiquant clairement qu'elle ferait mieux de trouver autre chose parce qu'elle la connaissait par cœur et elle ne lui ferait jamais avaler ça._

 _\- C'est Clarke… avoua-t-elle après avoir soutenu aussi longtemps que possible le regard de sa sœur ainée et se levant pour instaurer une distance entre elles. Je n'arrive pas à lui écrire…_

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu manques d'inspiration étant donné qu'il faut qu'on t'arrache au téléphone lorsqu'on y a droit ?_

 _Les yeux verts lui lancèrent des éclairs et Anya se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Lexa avait beau être sa supérieure, jamais oh grand jamais, elle ne l'intimiderait car elle restait sa cadette. Elle la respectait mais jamais elle n'oublierait ou la laisserait oublier ces années d'enfance où elle lui bottait les fesses._

 _\- C'est juste que… pour ce que j'en sais Clarke voit peut-être quelqu'un d'autre…_

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtise…_

 _\- On est ensemble depuis seulement trois mois, ça faisait deux ans quand Costia m'a trompé…_

 _\- Clarke n'est pas comme elle, elle ne va pas te tromper pendant que tu risques ta vie ici, trancha vivement Anya en se levant pour lui faire face._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Retourna tout aussi vivement Lexa._

 _\- Premièrement : dès l'instant où j'ai rencontré Costia j'ai su qu'elle n'était pas nette et j'ai eu raison… lui rappela-t-elle les nombreuses fois où elle l'avait mise en garde…, Alors que Clarke je l'ai tout de suite adoré mais ne t'avises surtout pas de lui dire, la prévint-elle en la pointant du doigt._

 _Un éclat d'amusement passa dans les yeux verts, Anya l'ignorait mais Lexa s'en était déjà rendue compte car elle n'avait jamais décroché plus d'un mot à Costia alors qu'avec Clarke, elle avait passé son temps à la taquiner, prenant un malin plaisir à la mettre mal-à-l'aise dès qu'elle le pouvait. Anya était la définition même du proverbe « qui aime bien châtie bien »._

 _\- Deuxièmement, continua-t-elle soudainement très sérieuse, Clarke sait ce que Costia t'as fait et elle a connu la même chose avec ce pauvre type alors jamais elle ne te ferait ça. Et puis réveilles-toi ! Clarke t'aime ça crève les yeux et elle sait que tu l'aimes alors…_

 _Elle s'arrêta net lorsque sa sœur détourna rapidement les yeux._

 _\- Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors que Lexa sembla d'avantage coupable. Lexa ? Insista-t-elle._

 _\- Non…_

 _\- Oh bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne ?! dit-elle en plaçant une tape sur la tête de la brune. Comment t'as pu partir sans le lui dire ? Tu sais très bien qu'on pourrait ne pas rentrer…_

 _\- Justement. C'était déjà assez douloureux pour elle alors si en plus je lui avais dit que je l'aime… Aie ! Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper ! protesta-t-elle à un nouveau coup sur la tête._

 _\- Pas tant que tu continueras à dire des idioties ou à essayer de m'embobiner, rétorqua-t-elle en la toisant avec défiance et les mains sur les hanches. On sait toutes les deux que c'est toi que tu protèges. T'as peur de t'engager, de souffrir à nouveau si ça tourne mal mais sœurette t'oublies le bonheur que ce risque va t'apporter._

 _Les épaules de Lexa s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle absorbait les paroles de sa sœur dans le silence s'étant à nouveau instauré._

 _\- Et si tu veux mon avis…_

 _\- Parce que j'ai le choix ? La coupa effrontément Lexa._

 _\- Si tu veux mon avis, reprit-elle en insistant sur la phrase, il est plus douloureux de vivre avec ses regrets que de prendre des risques._

 _\- Je ne te savais pas aussi sage, la taquina-t-elle sans doute dans le but de la détourner du sujet._

 _\- Et tout comme j'avais raison pour Costia, je peux t'assurer que Clarke n'est pas de celles qui laissent tomber, elle t'attendra toujours… enfin c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus comme preuve ? Je l'ai terrorisé à notre première rencontre et non seulement elle est toujours avec toi mais en plus elle me tient tête à chaque fois que je la teste sur votre couple alors qu'elle crève de trouille devant moi._

 _Lexa laissa glisser un léger rire, se joignant au sourire de sa sœur qui comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce son si honnête depuis quelques mois, remercia silencieusement Clarke. Elle était protective envers sa sœur, surtout depuis l'affaire Costia mais dès l'instant où Lexa lui avait parlé de la blonde, elle avait su qu'elle serait celle qui réparerait son cœur. Anya récupéra le bloc note et le crayon que Lexa avait laissé sur le lit et les lui tendit mais au lieu de les prendre, elle franchit la distance les séparant et la prit dans ses bras._

 _\- Merci… souffla-t-elle._

 _Anya referma ses bras autour de sa petite sœur, bien incapable malgré ses airs de dur de refuser une complicité qu'elles avaient depuis longtemps appris à dissimuler derrière leurs airs de soldat implacable…_

\- Tes regrets seront plus douloureux que de prendre le risque et tu le sais pertinemment, la ramena Lincoln.

\- Comment tu sais qu'on a eu cette conversation ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il tourna dans une nouvelle rue.

\- J'étais sur le point de rentrer dans la tente quand je vous ai entendu discuter…

\- Alors tu écoutes aux portes au lieu de simplement faire demi-tour ! L'accusa-t-elle.

\- Je m'inquiétais aussi pour elle, se défendit-il, et ne change pas de sujet.

\- Je ne change pas de sujet, il est clôt Lincoln, répondit-elle à nouveau durement. Ce n'est pas Lexa, ce n'est pas ma petite sœur, c'est un assassin et malgré ce qu'a dit Clarke, elle n'aura jamais la force de faire ce qu'il faut et je ne veux pas qu'elle vive avec ça sur la conscience alors je le ferais.

Alors qu'Anya détourna à nouveau les yeux vers l'extérieur, Lincoln la fixa un instant, comprenant ce qu'il en retournait réellement. Elle ne croyait pas qu'ils puissent ramener Lexa à la raison mais si elle était si déterminée à tuer sa propre sœur, c'était pour épargner Clarke. Elle s'accrochait résolument à cette idée pour ne pas flancher le moment venu et prendre le risque de mettre son amie dans une position qui l'obligerait à tuer l'amour de sa vie…

\- Si tu es si prompt à protéger Clarke, tu ne crois pas que lui laisser une chance de retrouver le bonheur est la meilleure chose à faire ?

Anya se tourna vivement vers lui alors qu'il resta rivé sur la route mais il espéra l'avoir touché…

* * *

Froid et austère voilà ce qui décrivait le building de Queen Industry, un silence impérieux les avait accompagné jusqu'au bureau de Nia Frost qui les accueillit d'un regard glacial. Assise derrière son bureau, la femme d'affaire s'appuya au fond de son fauteuil sombre tout en posant ses coudes sur les accoudoirs et croisant ses mains devant elle.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Agent Griffin ? demanda-t-elle d'une politesse feinte et accentuant son dédain sur son nom tout en ignorant Octavia.

\- Nous avons quelques questions.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, rétorqua-t-elle sans perdre son aplomb.

Bien au contraire, elle releva légèrement le menton, les défiants ouvertement de l'interroger et d'oser l'accuser de quoi ce soit.

\- Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la suppression de la branche armement de votre entreprise demandé par Mr. Trimani ? demanda Clarke en ignorant sa remarque.

\- Je vois parfaitement où vous voulez en venir mais sachez qu'avec Titus nous nous entendions à merveille sur ce sujet.

\- Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour le confirmer, contra Octavia avec provocation.

\- Demandez donc à sa fille, dit-elle avec encore plus de dédain que pour Clarke, elle a assisté à toutes les discussions. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est d'elle que vient cette lubie de pacifier les filiales d'Heda Corporation donc si j'avais voulu éliminer quelqu'un ce serait elle, pas ce cher Titus.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que Mlle. Trimani est également une cible des assassins ? lança Clarke.

\- Tout comme moi et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié c'est sur moi que cette femme a pointé son arme, femme que vous avez lamentablement laissé filer, une meurtrière que vous m'avez semblé reconnaitre, c'est peut-être à vous qu'il faut poser des questions Agent Griffin ?

Clarke serra les poings, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas perdre son sang froid. Ce que remarqua Nia, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un fin sourire.

\- Et si vous nous disiez plutôt ce que vous faites de ça ? L'interpella Octavia en posant sur le bureau avec force la facture des composants que Queen Industry avait commandé.

Nia la récupéra sans cacher son mécontentement quant à l'attitude brusque de la petite brune. Elle lu calmement la feuille avant de leur jeter un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous cherchez à prouver ?

\- Ce n'était pas la question, rétorqua Clarke.

\- C'est une commande tout à fait normal pour notre branche pharmaceutique, répondit-elle dans un soupire d'agacement. Voyez-vous nous fabriquons peut-être des armes mais nous travaillons également sur différent traitement pour soulager la douleur de terribles blessures d'où cette commande importante de composants.

\- Comme par exemple la douleur de blessures par balles ? Des antidouleurs suffisamment puissants que même en prenant une balle dans la jambe, le blessé pourrait continuer de marcher comme si de rien n'était ? Insista Octavia.

\- Eventuellement oui, même si… attendez, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que mon entreprise à quelque chose à voir avec ces monstres qui nous traquent ?! s'indigna-t-elle sincèrement.

\- Faite attention à ce que vous dites, la menaça Clarke.

\- Clarke…, la retint par le bras Octavia alors qu'elle esquissait un pas vers Nia qui était dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- Aussi impétueuse que votre père, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas fait pour les affaires, vous avez bien fait de ne pas suivre ses traces, commenta-t-elle la réaction de la blonde.

\- Je vous déconseille de parler de mon père, rétorqua-t-elle calmement mais pas moins menaçante.

\- Et vous de venir m'accuser sur des preuves bancales, lança-t-elle à son tour en jetant la facture sur le bureau. Cette commande concerne un contrat, on ne peut plus légale avec le gouvernement. Maintenant si vous n'avez rien de plus probant, veuillez sortir d'ici et aller donc chercher les véritables coupables.

\- Allez-viens, murmura Octavia en tirant son amie vers la sortie, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Clarke se laissa entraîner mais elle ne lâcha pas un instant le regard froid de Nia, cette dernière souriant doucement alors qu'elles franchissaient la porte.

* * *

De retour au FBI, Clarke et Octavia trouvèrent Anya, Lincoln et Raven en train de discuter autour du bureau de cette dernière.

\- Je vous en supplie dite moi que Luna vous a donné quelque chose contre Frost ? leur demanda Clarke.

\- La reine des glaces t'aurait-elle contrarié Clarkie ? La taquina Raven.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, si je n'avais pas été là elle lui mettait surement son poing dans la figure, confirma Octavia légèrement amusée.

\- Alors ? Insista la concernée.

Elle n'était pas du tout entrée dans l'ambiance amusée et sa sérieuse insistance refroidit immédiatement l'atmosphère, Raven se trémoussa sur sa chaise alors qu'Octavia se replia à son bureau.

\- Luna nous a assuré que Nia était entièrement d'accord avec ce projet. Visiblement, elle n'est pas satisfaite du travail de son fils donc elle l'exclut de l'entreprise en se débarrassant de la branche armement, répondit Lincoln.

\- Et j'ai trouvé plus d'info sur cette commande d'ingrédients, reprit Raven. Apparemment, c'est un contrat avec le gouvernement, il s'agit de développer des médocs suffisamment puissants contre la douleur pour leur permettre de rester au front malgré leurs blessures mais tout est légal, aucune histoire de lavage de cerveau…

\- C'est ce que nous a dit Nia, confirma Octavia.

\- Ceci dit, ce projet a été lancé peu avant les disparitions de nos soldats, ajouta Raven.

\- Ca ne suffira pas à la relier à tout ça, on a rien du tout de crédible… s'énerva-t-elle quelque peu.

Tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Clarke s'éloigna du bureau, pensive, pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'écran et sur la photo de Lexa.

\- Et puisqu'on est dans les bonnes nouvelles, Kane avait oublié de mentionner que ce soir il organise un diner chez lui et Trimani est invitée, informa Anya.

\- Il quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas dans « restez chez vous » ?!

\- Techniquement il est chez lui…

\- Raven ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, la rabroua Clarke dans un regard noir. Ils vont m'entendre, grommela-t-elle à l'encontre de Kane et sa mère avant d'ajouter : Allez bougez-vous !

\- On y va tous ?! interrogea Raven tout en se levant.

\- La sécurité des lieux n'est pas prévue pour plus d'une cible sur place, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de protester et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur.

\- On repassera pour le self-control, grommela Octavia en partant à sa suite avec les autres.

* * *

Clarke ne décolérait pas depuis son départ du bureau et ce malgré les efforts de Raven, assise à ses côtés, pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Le temps qu'elles arrivent en périphérie de la ville où se situait la résidence des Griffin, la nuit était tombée et le dîner avait déjà commencé, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait empêcher Clarke de leur dire sa façon de penser. Elle entra presque sans ralentir dans la propriété puis elle gara sans douceur le SUV. Elle en descendit rapidement en claquant la porte, plantant Raven et Anya à l'intérieur. Ces dernières sortirent à leur tour et la rattrapèrent, collant à son pas rapide alors qu'elle fonçait vers la grande demeure…

\- Clarke, calme-toi ! Lui intima Octavia qui les avait également rattrapé avec Lincoln après avoir garé leur véhicule.

\- Allez vérifier la sécurité de l'entrée ! ordonna-t-elle au couple sans se départir de sa colère et de son pas rapide.

\- Clarke… tenta à son tour Lincoln.

\- C'est un ordre, se retourna-t-elle subitement sur eux, ce qui les stoppa net.

Puis elle reprit immédiatement sa marche, toujours suivi par Raven et Anya qui se faisaient néanmoins discrètes alors qu'elles approchaient du perron. Cependant, ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, c'est qu'il était déjà trop tard alors qu'une silhouette se faufilait dans l'ombre des jardins…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Plutôt calme ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut et surtout que les réactions de chacun continus d'être cohérentes. Je pense surtout à Clarke qui prend des résolutions un peu déroutante vis-à-vis de Lexa...**

 **Donc maintenant que j'ai internet on reprend une publication régulière le dimanche et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous poster le prochain chapitre :p**

 **Sur ce encore un GRAND merci et à très vite ;)**


	9. Un monde imparfait

**CH9-Un monde imparfait**

 **Bonjour ! :D**

 **Alors oui je suis en retard mais c'est pas ma faute ! Quand ce n'est pas internet qui est contre moi, c'est le site qui bug. :(**

 **Bref je ne m'attarde pas sinon je vais être en retard au boulot et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui est pour l'instant mon préféré,**

 **mais ce n'est pas forcément un bon signe pour vous héhéhéhé :p**

 **On se retrouve en bas et merci pour votre patience ! ;)**

* * *

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Clarke passa devant l'agent se tenant sur le perron puis entra dans la maison sans s'annoncer. Elle traversa le hall et passa sous le balcon de l'étage pour rejoindre le grand salon réservé aux réceptions. Grand salon où elle pensait trouver Marcus et ses convives mais lorsqu'elle y entra, elle n'y trouva personne. Cependant, elle entendit parfaitement des voix provenir de la salle à manger et s'y dirigea sans attendre. Traversant la pièce, elle ouvrit en grand la grande porte battante et découvrit Marcus, Abby, Luna ainsi que Cage Wallace et un vieil homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas en train de diner. Ils la fixaient tous avec surprise alors que sa mère s'offusqua de son interruption :

\- Clarke qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez ? La coupa-t-elle sans cacher sa colère à l'attention de Marcus et Luna.

\- Allons en discuter ailleurs veux-tu ? lui demanda Marcus en se levant de sa chaise et ce à quoi elle acquiesça après une brève hésitation. Dante, veuillez m'excuser un instant, dit-il au vieil homme.

\- Allez vérifier le périmètre, ordonna-t-elle à Raven et Anya qui l'avaient rattrapé et qui s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

Marcus disparut par la porte menant à la cuisine et Clarke le suivit mais alors qu'elle allait lâcher son mécontentement c'est son beau-père qui la devança.

\- Clarke, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça ! lui reprocha-t-il en pointant une main en direction de la salle à manger. Ce n'est qu'un simple diner d'affaire, il n'y a pas…

\- Un diner où Luna Trimani est également présente alors que je vous ais demandé d'éviter tout rassemblement depuis la dernière tentative d'assassinat, mais non seulement vous me désobéissez mais en plus vous ne m'en avertissez pas ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on maintienne votre sécurité ?!

\- Tu as assigné suffisamment d'agents autour de cette maison pour assurer notre sécurité.

\- Il y a déjà eu deux morts et au gala ce n'est pas passé loin, ils sont dangereux… trancha-t-elle durement… ce repas c'est une invitation pour descendre Luna et toi en même temps.

Marcus soupira avant de faire quelques pas à travers la pièce et revenir vers elle.

\- On en est conscient Clarke…

Et elle n'aima pas du tout cette réponse pleine d'assurance.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, souffla-t-elle abasourdie.

\- C'est l'idée de Luna et je dois dire que…

\- Ma mère est également dans cette pièce ! Gronda-t-elle en avançant avec colère vers lui. Si tu veux jouer avec ta vie, très bien, mais tu n'as pas le droit de la mettre en danger avec votre stupide plan pour les piéger !

\- Clarke ! La rappela à l'ordre Abby qui venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine avant d'ajouter pour tout les deux et plus doucement : tout le monde vous entend.

\- C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis Maman, lui retourna-t-elle avec néanmoins plus de calme.

\- Marcus tu devrais retourner auprès de nos invités, demanda Abby plus qu'elle ne conseilla.

Ce dernier s'exécuta alors que mère et fille s'observaient avec défiance.

\- Je comprends que tu sois en colère mais débarquer comme ça c'est inadmissible, lui reprocha Abby dès que la porte se referma.

\- Je fais mon boulot.

\- Et il me semble que dans ton boulot on t'apprend la maitrise de soi, contra sa mère.

\- Pardon de m'emporter quand il se met stupidement en danger et toi avec ! S'agaça Clarke.

\- Tu déraisonnes, ce diner est privé, personne d'autre n'est au courant et puis Marcus est autant en danger maintenant que quand il est seul alors où est le problème ?

Elle allait lui répondre mais ses paroles se bloquèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa la véritable réponse. Ce qui la mettait véritablement en colère derrière son inquiétude pour sa famille, c'est qu'en ignorant tout de ce diner, elle aurait manqué une potentielle rencontre avec Lexa, une chance de l'atteindre. Et en réalisant cela, sa colère s'évanouit pour laisser place à un silence inconfortable…

\- Retourne avec eux, je vais vérifier la maison, annonça-t-elle abruptement avant de sortir par l'autre porte de la cuisine qui la ramena vers le hall d'entrée.

* * *

\- Clarke est en train de perdre le contrôle, lâcha Octavia alors qu'ils approchaient de l'entrée, la sécurité est largement suffisante…

\- Elle a peur pour sa famille, répondit Lincoln qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- Y a pas que ça et on le sait tous… grinça la petite brune.

\- Tu veux aller en parler à Indra ? Qu'elle lui retire l'enquête ?

\- Bien sûr que non… souffla-t-elle, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

\- Elle va gérer, fait lui confiance, la rassura-t-il d'une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

\- Je sais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'on est arrivée… et j'ai rarement tord, avoua-t-elle avec crainte.

Lincoln allait la contredire lorsque l'un des agents en charge de l'entrée s'approcha d'eux, mettant ainsi fin à leur conversation et les obligeants à se concentrer sur les ordres de Clarke.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda ce dernier suite à l'entrée en trombe de leurs véhicules un peu plus tôt.

\- Juste un simple contrôle, rassura Octavia. Vous avez quelque chose à signaler ?

\- Non, tout est calme.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? Insista Lincoln.

\- On fait un point toutes les dix minutes avec nos agents en poste sur la propriété. Le dernier a été fait il y a cinq minutes.

\- Refaite-le maintenant, exigea Octavia.

L'agent acquiesça et commença à contacter ses agents par radio, Lincoln et Octavia attendant attentivement à côtés.

* * *

La mission était simple. Pénétrer dans la maison, trouver sa cible, abattre sa cible, retourner à la base avec la promesse d'une récompense. Tapis dans les buissons, l'assassin ferma brièvement les yeux à l'idée du liquide salvateur qui coulerait dans ses veines. Courte distraction avant de refocaliser son attention meurtrière sur l'homme se tenant à quelques pas de sa cachette. L'esprit vide, ses ordres la guidant, elle attendait patiemment son moment, ayant attentivement observé l'agent, elle avait relevé qu'ils faisaient un contrôle toutes les dix minutes. Le dernier étant passé depuis quelques minutes, elle sortit lentement le couteau qui reposait à sa hanche, non loin de son silencieux, puis elle se redressa prudemment pour se figer instantanément lorsqu'elle entendit l'agent parler à son oreillette.

\- Ici l'Agent Riley, tout va bien, toujours aucun changement…

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa lame lorsque l'agent esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner, scannant les alentours mais au dernier moment, il reprit sa position initiale, lui tournant pleinement le dos. Complètement inconscient de sa dangereuse présence, il continua de répondre à sa radio puis le silence reprit sa place. Une fois certaine que la conversation fut terminée, elle franchit le peu de distance les séparant puis d'un geste rapide et habile, elle glissa la lame froide sur sa gorge. Le sang chaud se déversa tandis qu'elle étouffa ses cris mêlé de gazouillis d'une main implacable écrasée sur sa bouche. Elle l'accompagna doucement sur le sol, préservant le silence de la nuit alors qu'il gigotait vainement dans son étreinte mortelle puis elle laissa le corps sans vie sur le sol, l'enjambant sans même un regard avant de continuer son chemin vers la maison. Avançant froidement, dangereusement, détachée de tout sentiment, apportant la mort avec elle…

* * *

Anya et Raven marchaient dans le jardin, faisant tranquillement le tour de la maison dans la nuit étoilée.

\- T'es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de la laisser seule ? Grinça Raven alors que des éclats de voix leur parvinrent à proximité des fenêtres de la cuisine.

\- Griffin gère t'inquiètes pas, répondit sobrement Anya.

Le silence retomba entre elles et la brune étudia la mine préoccupée de son amante. Depuis son retour au bureau avec Lincoln, elle avait senti que quelque chose occupait son esprit. A plusieurs reprises Raven l'avait cherché mais Anya n'avait répondu à aucune de ses taquineries, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal mais si elle devait être honnête, la tourmente visible dans les yeux amandes est tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu pour être inquiète.

\- Et toi… ça va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Anya se tourna vers elle, les sourcils plissés de suspicions et de surprise face à son soudain manque d'assurance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Reyes ? Retourna-t-elle sévèrement.

\- Rien… je m'inquiète juste pour toi… t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… avec Lexa et… bégaya-t-elle prise au dépourvue.

\- Je vais bien, la coupa-t-elle avant de la devancer de quelques pas.

Raven fixa son dos, sa réponse lui confirmant clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas alors elle la rattrapa et saisit son poignet pour la stopper.

\- Anya, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi.

Raven plongea dans les amandes en cherchant à la rassurer mais de son côté Anya sentit ses défenses s'effondrer sous ce regard qui la sondait et prise de panique, elle ne maitrisa pas les paroles qu'elle libéra.

\- Non je l'ignore parce qu'on est qu'une histoire de sexe.

Ce fut comme un coup de masse qui sonna Raven mais bien que secouée par cette réponse inattendue, elle trouva le moyen de lui répondre :

\- On est également amie.

Malheureusement cela ne fit que réveiller d'avantage la frustration d'Anya envers leur situation, frustration qui vint se mélanger à sa tourmente concernant sa sœur. Elle se retint de justesse de lui cracher qu'elle voulait plus que son amitié, refusant de baisser sa garde et au contraire se cacha derrière ses murs.

\- Va au diable, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide dans la direction opposée.

Laissant derrière elle, une Raven estomaquée par la tournure des choses.

* * *

Dans la maison, Clarke s'arrêta dans le hall pour reprendre son calme. Après coup, elle réalisait qu'elle avait exagéré. Les reproches qu'elle avait envers leur irresponsabilité étaient justifiés mais pas son attitude. Elle inspira profondément, refoulant les sentiments qui la rongeaient car malgré toute sa volonté et ses dires, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Lexa, tout juste capable de se concentrer. Exactement comme en cet instant, où elle se demandait où est-ce qu'elle pouvait être ? Que faisait-elle ? Allait-elle bien ou souffrait-elle ? Autant de questions qui l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au salon où l'odeur agréable des livres l'accueillit dans la pénombre de la pièce. Elle n'alluma pas, y voyant suffisamment clair grâce aux lueurs de la nuit qui passaient par les fenêtres. Puis ayant déjà constaté qu'il n'y avait aucun danger ici, Clarke se laissa emporter par l'atmosphère paisible des lieux, en faisant tranquillement le tour. Ses yeux parcourant les livres des étagères jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur une reliure bien précise. Elle fit délicatement glisser ses doigts dessus, hésitant à le prendre alors qu'une douce nostalgie s'empara d'elle. Cependant, les souvenirs d'habitude liés à son père furent cette fois, différents…

 _Comme à chaque veillée de Noël depuis la mort de son père, Clarke avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler. Malgré les années, son absence lui faisait toujours aussi mal et encore plus en cette nuit de fête où il lui manquait cruellement. Son sourire, sa joie de vivre, son attachement particulier pour Noël qu'il prenait plaisir à organiser, leur rituel rien qu'à eux avant qu'elle n'aille dormir… un rituel se résumant au livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et qu'elle fixait avec une tendresse nostalgique. Le cœur triste en se revoyant installée sur le canapé entre sa mère et son père tandis qu'il leur lisait cette histoire. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur en pleure en se rappelant ces jours heureux en famille. Marcus avait fait de son mieux mais elle ne s'était plus sentie en famille depuis bien des années…_

 _\- Hey, tu m'as lâchement abandonné, souffla une voix tendrement amusée depuis l'entrée de la pièce._

 _Elle quitta le livre des yeux pour découvrir Lexa appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et un air taquin sur le visage mais dès qu'elle rencontra ses émeraudes, la brune prit un air inquiet et s'approcha._

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ? S'enquit-elle en l'enlaçant délicatement par derrière et déposant un baiser dans son cou avant de poser son menton sur son épaule._

 _\- Désolée de t'avoir abandonné avec ma mère…_

 _Evita-t-elle de répondre à son inquiétude tout en s'excusant sincèrement car elle était certaine que sa mère en avait profité pour tourmenter Lexa. Presque trois ans qu'elles étaient ensemble et Abby avait toujours du mal à s'entendre avec sa compagne. Bien que leur relation se soit largement améliorée avec le temps, sa mère n'arrivait pas à accepter que Lexa soit dans l'armée et qu'elle puisse ainsi disparaitre pendant plusieurs mois en laissant Clarke vivre dans la crainte. Au fond là était le réel problème, pas son métier et encore moins Lexa, mais simplement le fait de voir silencieusement souffrir sa fille à chaque absence._

 _\- T'en fais pas… souffla Lexa avant de légèrement se décoller de Clarke en venant caler sa main sur l'une des siennes qui tenait le livre dont elle lut le titre : Contes de Noël, Dickens ?_

 _\- Mon père nous lisait cette histoire à chaque veille de Noël, répondit-elle au sourcil levé de sa compagne._

 _\- Oh… comprit-elle en s'écartant complètement mais gardant un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille._

 _\- C'n'était pas l'histoire la plus joyeuse mais c'était sa manière de me faire partager sa vision de Noël, que dans notre richesse, dit-elle en pointant les alentours d'une main distraite, il ne fallait pas oublier les plus malchanceux…_

 _Elle fit une pause, le silence les enveloppant alors que Lexa resserra doucement son étreinte pour l'encourager._

 _\- Il me manque… avoua-t-elle finalement d'une voix moins assurée, et cette fête n'a plus de sens sans lui. J'aimerai qu'il soit là, me sentir à nouveau en sécurité et aimé dans ses bras alors qu'il me lit cette histoire, au lieu de pleurer dessus à chaque Noël…_

 _\- Je peux ? lui demanda Lexa en lui enlevant prudemment le livre des mains après qu'elle ait acquiescé._

 _Sa compagne prit le livre puis sa main pour la conduire jusqu'au canapé où elle s'assit en l'entrainant avec elle. Lexa se cala dans le coin et serra contre elle Clarke qui se laissa aller dans l'étreinte en posant sa tête sur son épaule puis la brune ouvrit le livre, prête à lire mais elle la coupa :_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-elle en relevant la tête, ses yeux azur rencontrant les émeraudes._

 _\- Et bien je ne suis pas ton père mais je peux te serrer dans mes bras et te lire ce livre, redonner à ce bouquin des souvenirs heureux, enfin si tu le veux…_

 _Clarke ne la laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle sentait déjà son cœur plus léger. Elles se séparèrent sourire aux lèvres puis elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule alors que Lexa commença sa lecture. Lorsque sa voix commença à la bercer, elle réalisa combien elle était heureuse en cet instant, toute peine envolée, mais surtout elle réalisa qui était sa famille et qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec elle…_

C'était leur premier noël ensemble puisque Lexa avait été en mission pour les précédents et c'était également quelque mois avant qu'elle ne la demande en mariage et avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vie. Ce que Clarke ignorait, c'est que ce soir là sa mère les avait entendu, elle avait finalement compris à quel point Lexa lui était importante. C'est ce qui expliquait le soudain revirement d'Abby lorsque la brune avait été rappelée au front. Sa mère n'avait fait aucune réflexion, n'avait pas tenté de la convaincre de la quitter, au contraire elle lui avait montré tout son soutien et encore plus après sa disparition. Mais plus que tout, cette nuit-là son cœur s'était définitivement lié à celui de Lexa… Clarke se laissa finalement emporter et décida de sortir le livre de l'étagère mais lorsqu'elle tira sur la reliure, un bruit de verre brisé provenant de l'étage stoppa son geste.

Elle sortit du salon puis monta prudemment les escaliers alors que l'étage était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle avança lentement vers la première porte, ouvrant la sangle retenant son arme à sa hanche puis posa sa main sur la crosse, prête à dégainer. Elle inspira puis elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami… Clarke fit quelques pas à l'intérieur mais ne découvrit personne ni aucun signe d'effraction à l'unique fenêtre. Elle retourna dans le couloir et avança vers la pièce suivante en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'enfiler son oreillette, aucun d'eux ne l'avaient fait et chacun était donc coupé de toute communication. Le silence devint oppressant lorsqu'elle parvint à son ancienne chambre et qu'elle y pénétra avec prudence. Elle évita de s'attarder sur le fait que rien n'avait changé et vérifia le moindre recoin avant de sortir pour la prochaine pièce. Clarke avança vers la chambre de ses parents dont la porte était ouverte et cette fois, elle trouva ce qui avait causé ce bruit. Au sol, gisait parmi plusieurs morceaux de verre, un cadre photo. Elle sortit son arme avant d'entrer puis elle avança jusqu'à lui. Ne découvrant personne dans l'entrée, elle se pencha pour le ramasser, restant un instant figée sur l'image. Lexa la regardait amoureusement alors qu'elle-même montrait fièrement sa bague de fiançailles. C'était juste après sa demande, elles étaient d'ailleurs trempées jusqu'aux os mais sa mère avait tenu à prendre une photo. Elle ignorait qu'elle avait été jusqu'à l'encadrer dans sa chambre… Remise de sa surprise, elle posa le cadre brisé sur la commode et dans un dernier regard, elle ne put empêcher de relever la fissure venant les séparer sur la photo, comme un triste rappel de la réalité. Détournant les yeux, elle leva son arme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain au fond de la chambre, longeant le grand lit sur sa gauche tout en relevant du coin de l'œil la fenêtre ouverte. Une fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait facilement rentrer en grimpant à l'aide de la gouttière à proximité, pour peu que l'on soit agile. La porte de la salle de bain était également ouverte, elle se plaqua contre le mur puis après une brève pause, elle entra arme en avant. Une poigne ferme la désarma en une fraction de seconde avant de recevoir un coup au sternum qui la repoussa dans la chambre. L'instant d'après un pistolet armé d'un silencieux était pointé sur elle mais réagissant tout aussi vite que son adversaire, elle le désarma, envoyant l'arme glisser dans le couloir. Elle rencontra alors deux émeraudes furieux avant de recevoir un poing en plein visage qui l'envoya en direction de l'entrée. Clarke se redressa et arrêta le prochain coup ainsi que le suivant avant de la repousser à quelques pas d'elle.

\- Lexa c'est moi, Clarke, Tenta-t-elle de la raisonner en tendant prudemment les bras devant elle.

Un regard dangereusement froid et un silence glacial lui répondirent puis la brune se jeta à nouveau sur elle. Lexa la poussa contre la commode faisant à nouveau tomber le cadre ainsi que d'autres objets sur le sol. Clarke la repoussa puis évita de justesse un coup de poing en se baissant avant de lui décocher un coup dans l'estomac qui surpuissante ou pas, lui coupa le souffle. La brune recula et Clarke en profita pour lui donner un coup au visage qui termina de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et la fit tomber à terre à défaut de ressentir une quelconque douleur.

\- Reste à terre ! la supplia-t-elle alors que la frapper la révulsait mais n'ayant guère le choix si elle voulait l'attraper en vie.

Clarke avisa alors l'arme dans le couloir, elle dépassa Lexa pour courir s'en emparer dans l'espoir de pouvoir la maintenir sous contrôle mais à peine l'eut-elle en main que la brune se releva et vint la percuter de plein fouet. Le choc fut tel que lorsqu'elles heurtèrent la rambarde en bois du balcon, cette dernière se brisa, les laissant aller s'écraser à l'étage inférieur. Clarke tomba violemment sur le dos, perdant son souffle et cognant l'arrière de sa tête. Le monde devint flou et elle n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit atroce d'un craquement d'os, seulement ce n'était pas les siens. A ses côtés, Lexa avait atterri sur son épaule qui se déboita en impactant le poids de son corps mais alors que Clarke était encore trop sonnée pour bouger, la brune se releva presque normalement grâce aux effets de la drogue. Elle ramassa le pistolet que la blonde avait lâché dans sa chute puis elle surplomba cette dernière d'un regard froid en pointant l'arme sur elle.

\- Lexa fait pas ça… dit-elle alors que le danger imminent la sortit un peu plus de sa torpeur.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction de la part de la brune mais elles entendirent parfaitement des bruits de pas venir droit sur elles. En réalisant pleinement leur provenance, la peur termina de réveiller Clarke qui essaya de se relever tout en luttant contre la nausée que lui envoya son mouvement de tête trop brusque. Au même moment, Marcus suivit de près par les invités apparurent dans l'entrée du grand salon et la brune tourna son arme sur eux.

\- Lexa non ! cria-t-elle par pure instinct alors qu'il était presque à bout portant.

Les émeraudes se tournèrent vers elle par pur réflexe mais reporta immédiatement son attention sur Marcus qui fut le premier à entrer. Instinctivement, Clarke porta sa main à sa cheville et décrocha le petit calibre lui servant d'arme de secoure mais il était trop tard, le coup partit puis un second et des cris s'élevèrent.

\- Lâche ton arme ! ordonna Clarke en braquant la sienne sur la brune qui tourna son regard meurtrier sur elle.

A l'instant même où Lexa esquissa un pas dans sa direction, elle aurait dû tirer pour la stopper, son instinct fit fléchir son doigt sur la gâchette mais elle n'eut pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. La brune la désarma avec aisance, envoyant son arme au loin et elle se retrouva à nouveau avec une arme braquée sur le visage. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant son heure, le tir résonna pourtant rien ne vint, aucune douleur, aucune fin alors qu'elle expulsa la respiration qu'elle avait retenu. Elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que la brune n'était plus au-dessus d'elle, elle avait reculé de quelques pas, une balle logée au niveau de la hanche. Lexa lança un regard meurtrier vers le tireur, Clarke suivit son regard et découvrit Anya se débattant à terre avec Lincoln qui l'empêchait de récupérer son arme qui dans leur chute avait glissé sur le sol. Sortant de sa surprise, elle voulut se relever pour se jeter sur Lexa mais ses instincts d'assassin furent plus rapides alors qu'elle braqua instantanément son arme sur elle. Se retrouvant à nouveau totalement à sa merci. Tout se passa ensuite très vite et tandis qu'elle plongeait dans les yeux verts avec un dernier espoir, elle entendit quelqu'un crier « Par ici ! » et les émeraudes se détournèrent d'elle brusquement ainsi que l'arme qui tira une nouvelle balle mortelle. Clarke suivit le mouvement et découvrit avec horreur Raven se tenant l'abdomen, une tache sombre s'étendant rapidement sous son pull et le sang coulant entre ses doigts avant de s'effondrer.

\- Raven ! cria-t-elle horrifiée.

Clarke ignora complètement la menace de Lexa pour courir au côté de Raven qui respirait difficilement alors que le sang emplissait sa bouche.

\- Non, non, non, ne nous fait pas ça, la supplia-t-elle en pressant sur la blessure saignant abondamment.

\- Laisse-moi faire ! la poussa sans douceur Anya en faisant pression à sa place.

\- On s'occupe d'elle, rattrape Lexa, lui intima Lincoln.

Clarke se tourna vers l'endroit où se tenait la brune quelques secondes plus tôt pour la voir disparaitre par la porte de la cuisine.

\- Vas-y ! La brusqua-t-il alors qu'elle hésitait clairement à les laisser et elle réagit enfin, partant à la poursuite de Lexa.

\- Reyes t'as pas intérêt de claquer, menaça Anya avec sang-froid son amante tandis que Lincoln appelait les secours.

\- Avoues… le… parla-t-elle difficilement entre deux respirations ensanglantées… je te manquerais… trouva-t-elle la force de terminer dans un faible sourire amusé.

Anya se figea devant la véracité de cette phrase. Elle qui était habituée aux situations de crise sur le terrain, sentit son sang-froid s'effriter pour laisser ses sentiments insinuer la peur en elle.

\- Putain Reyes… pourquoi t'as pas tiré… demanda-t-elle sans réellement attendre de réponse, sa voix se brisant complètement alors qu'appuyer sur la plaie était inutile, le sang continuant de couler à travers ses doigts.

Raven toussa douloureusement, crachant du sang, avant de reprendre d'une respiration encore plus difficile…

\- Si… si on perd Lexa… on perd Clarke… réussit-elle à forcer avec conviction malgré ses forces s'échappant.

\- Oh mon dieu ! entendit-elle quelqu'un crier derrière elle. Papa non ! Papa !

Anya se retourna vivement et découvrit un homme en train de s'acharner sur un vieil homme ayant reçu une balle en plein cœur tandis que plus loin, Abby s'activait autour de Marcus qui se vidait de son sang et lorsqu'elle revint sur Raven, cette dernière avait perdu connaissance.

\- Ils arrivent ces secours !? cria-t-elle avec la colère qui cachait sa peur.

\- Ils sont en chemin, l'informa Lincoln tout en venant l'aider à faire pression sur la blessure.

Anya acquiesça frénétiquement tout en fixant Raven, de plus en plus inquiète pour la brune qu'elle sentait s'affaiblir de seconde en seconde…

* * *

Clarke suivit les traces de sang laissées par Lexa jusque sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, où elle la vit courir à travers l'immense pelouse. Elle aperçut également une silhouette familière se diriger droit sur elle et la seconde d'après Octavia plaqua violemment Lexa à terre. Clarke retint sa respiration en pensant que son amie avait réussi à la stopper mais l'instant d'après, Octavia lâcha Lexa suite à un coup et cette dernière se releva sans aucune peine malgré sa blessure. Sans les quitter du regard, Clarke se mit à courir vers elles. Dans sa chute, Lexa avait perdu son arme, l'obscurité de la nuit la dissimulant, alors elle ressortit son couteau, la lame brillant au clair de lune. Leur duel fut rapide et sans équivoque, la brune lançant des attaques meurtrière tandis qu'Octavia tentait seulement de l'immobiliser. Un désavantage flagrant pour la petite brune que la lame finit par atteindre dans une esquive tardive, entaillant profondément son bras. Craignant pour son amie, Clarke accéléra d'avantage et lorsque Lexa la remarqua, elle profita de la distraction d'Octavia qui se tenait le bras pour reprendre sa fuite.

\- Ca va ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Clarke en s'arrêtant auprès de son amie.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi ! Rattrape-la ! lui cria-t-elle dessus.

C'est presque sans hésitation qu'elle reprit sa course, courant de toutes ses forces, ses poumons la brûlant mais elle finit par la rattraper alors que la perte de sang ralentissait la course de la brune. Dans un dernier effort alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du mur d'enceinte, Clarke put la saisir par le bras, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Cependant, Lexa se retourna en fendant l'air de sa lame tranchante que Clarke évita en se reculant de justesse, l'acier froid passant à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Sans répit, la lame revint à la charge mais cette fois elle bloqua son bras puis frappant à un point précis de l'articulation elle lui fit lâcher son arme. Le couteau tomba sur la pelouse mais loin de se laisser déstabiliser, c'est d'un déplacement habile que la brune envoya son coude en direction de son visage. Clarke l'esquiva mais profitant de son déséquilibre, Lexa agrippa son bras et dans un mouvement fluide lui tordit dans le dos, lui arrachant au passage une légère plainte, ce à quoi elle répondit par un violent coup de tête en plein visage. Lexa recula sous l'impact tout en la lâchant et la blonde en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Clarke la plaqua ensuite contre la paroi, appuyant avec son bras sur son sternum pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Lexa, je sais que tu es là, lui dit-elle tout en cherchant dans son regard la moindre réaction mais ses yeux restèrent sans vie alors qu'elle se débattait contre elle. Je sais que tu m'entends, insista-t-elle.

Elle dû inconsciemment relâcher sa prise car Lexa la repoussa soudainement avant de lui décocher une droite qui la fit reculer. Clarke bloqua le second poing souhaitant rencontrer son visage, la brune ne réagissant en rien à la douleur alors qu'elle forçait sur son côté blessé.

\- Ne laisses pas cette drogue t'emporter ! la supplia-t-elle en ne lâchant pas son regard.

L'instant d'après elle lui fauchait les jambes et Clarke s'écrasait à nouveau à terre tandis que Lexa retournait vers le mur pour y grimper. Se relevant immédiatement, elle rattrapa Lexa et alors qu'elle se hissait sur la paroi de béton, elle lui attrapa la jambe et la fit tomber à terre. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, elle se plaça à califourchon sur elle et la plaqua au sol.

\- Lexa écoutes moi ! ordonna-t-elle en bloquant ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Tête dont elle aurait dû se méfier car elle reçut un nouveau coup qui percuta douloureusement son nez qui se mit à saigner. Lexa la délogea de sur elle et se releva pendant que Clarke luttait contre un soudain vertige, des points noir dansant devant ses yeux et se stabilisant d'une main sur le sol pour ne pas tomber.

\- Lexa ! L'appela-t-elle désespérément alors qu'elle grimpait à nouveau le mur. Tu m'as promis de revenir ! lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle ne sut ce qui l'arrêta, un sursaut de mémoire ou bien le désespoir dans sa voix ? Mais les yeux verts se tournèrent vers elle et malgré sa réaction, leur froideur ne lui laissa aucun espoir avant qu'elle ne saute de l'autre côté du mur pour disparaitre dans la nuit…

* * *

Après une heure d'examens et de soins, Clarke fut enfin libre de rejoindre ses amis dans leur terrible attente. C'est avec sa plaie à la tête fraichement recousue et rassurée sur l'absence de séquelle dû à sa chute, à l'exception d'une légère commotion, qu'elle entra dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois heures qu'ils attendaient des nouvelles de Raven qui était en salle d'opération. Après l'attaque, Anya était partie avec l'ambulance de Raven et maintenant, elle était assise dans l'un des fauteuils, un regard en proie à la peur et à la colère fixé sur le vide. De l'autre côté, Octavia qui avait dû faire recoudre sa blessure au bras s'était laissée glisser dans l'étreinte solide de Lincoln, dévastée par la crainte de perdre son amie. A leur côté était assis Bellamy qui avait été prévenu par sa petite sœur sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Leurs regards se tournèrent tous sur elle lorsqu'elle entra, elle détourna les yeux sous le poids de leur inquiétude, leur compassion et leur colère.

\- Comment tu vas ? S'enquit Octavia qui quitta les bras de son mari.

\- Je vais bien… dissipa-t-elle rapidement. Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

\- Aucune…

Clarke opina puis le silence les enveloppa à nouveau, une lourde tension pesant sur eux. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu, les évènements revenant à la charge dans son esprit, chaque scène rejouée alimentant sa culpabilité car oui tout ceci était sa faute. Si elle avait tiré, personne ne serait au bord de la mort, ni Raven, ni Marcus… elle ferma les yeux à la pensée de son beau-père qui luttait également pour sa vie. Elle avait tout foirée… Clarke se laissa glisser contre le mur, le cœur palpitant de douleur. Fixant ses mains tremblantes, elle se rejouait les évènements… Lexa, leur combat, le coup de feu puis Raven s'effondrant. Elle releva soudainement la tête, retenant ses larmes menaçantes et s'aperçut seulement de la présence d'Anya qui s'était laissé glisser à côté d'elle. La grande blonde avait passé les dernières heures à repenser aux dernières paroles de Raven _« Si on perd Lexa, on perd Clarke »,_ elle avait réalisé que la personne à sauver n'était pas forcément sa sœur mais bien Clarke qui ne supporterait pas de la perdre à nouveau. Seule l'incertitude sur le sort de sa fiancée l'avait poussé à continuer… Lexa était la force de vivre de Clarke et au fil de ses pensées, elle en était venue à réaliser qu'il en était de même pour sa sœur. Ces deux là se battraient toujours l'une pour l'autre et si Lexa était là aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une coïncidence, d'une manière ou d'une autre elle s'était battue pour revenir… et au fil des ses réflexions, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tout simplement abandonné sa petite sœur alors que les autres se battaient pour elle, Raven allant jusqu'à se sacrifier alors qu'elle avait choisi la solution de facilité, choisissant de ne pas croire en elle, choisissant de ne pas souffrir… Elle l'avait déjà abandonné une fois dans ce désert et si ça n'avait pas été de son fait, cette fois elle l'avait choisi… elle avait failli à son devoir alors qu'elle se devait de protéger sa sœur, quoi qu'il en coûte…

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle en ancrant ses yeux amandes sur un point invisible en face d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Clarke confuse.

\- Pour lui avoir tiré dessus… lâcha-t-elle la voix tremblante et tellement honteuse qu'elle ne put répondre _« pour avoir essayé de la tuer »._

\- Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait, répondit fermement la blonde en cherchant son regard. Elle allait me tuer, ajouta-t-elle en capturant enfin ses yeux.

Anya acquiesça doucement, peu réconfortée, puis Clarke se réinstalla complètement contre le mur murmurant après un court silence :

\- Contrairement à toi je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire et maintenant Raven est entre la vie et la mort par ma faute…

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, la contra immédiatement Anya.

\- Je l'avais en joue et je n'ai pas tiré, la laissant me désarmer pour ensuite tirer sur Raven, insista-t-elle. Si j'avais tiré…

\- Si t'avais tiré, la coupa durement son amie, ça voudrait dire que t'as abandonné et je t'interdis de le faire parce qu'à la seconde où tu le feras, Lexa sera condamnée…

A cet instant, Clarke vit toute la confiance et l'espoir qu'elle plaçait en elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres, réfrénant ses larmes et appuyant doucement sa tête contre le mur, cherchant au fond d'elle la force dont elle avait besoin, cette pointe d'espoir qui luttait encore malgré l'obscurité les entourant. Cependant, cet espoir vacilla de nouveau lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la salle d'attente, les sortant tous violemment de leur bulle ils se levèrent pour la rejoindre avec l'espoir d'une bonne nouvelle mais le regard grave du Docteur qui arriva ensuite, les frappa de plein fouet…

* * *

Dans le laboratoire, Lexa était recroquevillée sur une table d'opération glacée, affaiblit par la perte de sang, tremblante et en sueur par son état de manque. Les yeux mi-clos, naviguant entre la réalité et l'inconscience, la douleur irradiant son bas-ventre et son épaule déboitée alors que les effets de la drogue s'amenuisant de minute en minute commençaient à la faire divaguer. Dans l'obscurité de l'inconscience, elle sentait une présence, invisible mais dont aucune menace ne s'élevait, rassurante au contraire des pas qu'elle percevait autour d'elle et des visages passant sous ses yeux lorsqu'elle reprenait vaguement conscience. Elle sentit qu'on la bougea sans délicatesse pour l'allonger sur le dos. Ensuite quelque chose s'introduisit dans sa blessure, fouillant sa chair à vif pour extirper dans une douleur perçante la balle qu'elle entendit ensuite tomber dans un pot métallique. La manœuvre la plongea plus profondément dans l'obscurité et la présence s'intensifia pour laisser deux saphirs percer la nuit. Quelque chose changea et des paroles lui parvinrent tel un écho lointain à travers l'obscurité _« …c'est moi, Clarke… Ne laisses pas cette drogue t'emporter… Lexa…t'avais promis de revenir… »_ Des mots vides de sens pour elle, des noms qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais cette voix, cette force masquant une profonde tristesse et un désespoir sans fond, s'insinua dans son être, cherchant derrière le poison ce qu'elle avait perdu. Cette même étincelle qui l'avait poussé à se saisir en pleine mission d'une photo lui semblant familière et à la fois si étrangère avant de la laisser tomber, le cadre se brisant sur le sol tandis qu'un sentiment oublié la traversait brièvement. Elle reprit faiblement conscience alors que la douleur cessa avec la fin des soins, son corps tremblant fortement, quémandant sa dose. Elle vit la seringue s'approcher et alors que l'excitation à l'idée du liquide dans ses veines la gagna, quelque chose en elle lui hurla de ne pas l'accepter. Elle écarta imperceptiblement sa nuque de la seringue frôlant sa chair mais une main ferme plaqua sa tête contre la table et l'aiguille s'enfonça, libérant le liquide qui fit disparaitre les saphirs…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors tout ce que j'ai a dire pour ma défense, c'est qu'à présent qu'on est au fond du trou, on ne peut que remonter... enfin sauf si Raven meurt :p**

 **Sur ce je me sauve... et encore mille merci !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Une dispute, une trahison et une nouvelle piste...**


	10. Clairvoyance

**CH10-Clairvoyance**

 **Hey tout le monde !**

 **Vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis soulagée de voir que le précédent chapitre vous a plu ! :D**

 **J'avais tellement peur que Lexa et Clarke qui se battent si violemment ne passe pas...**

 **donc un ENORME merci pour tous vos retours ! Je vous adore !**

 **Cette semaine un chapitre plus long mais bien plus calme, quoique avec le sort de Raven on ne sait jamais... je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre :p**

* * *

Le médecin et l'infirmière les abandonnèrent devant une chambre possédant une grande vitre donnant sur l'intérieur. Les rideaux n'étant pas fermés, ils découvrirent Raven allongée sur un lit. Au premier regard, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil paisible et profond mais les intraveineuses et autres fils la reliant aux machines connectées à sa peau blafarde dissipaient rapidement cette idée. Leur amie était tombée dans un profond coma dont seul le temps leur dirait si elle s'en réveillerait. Autrement dit, elle pourrait très bien ne jamais en sortir. Alors ils étaient là, impuissants à l'observer derrière cette vitre, incapable de réagir. Octavia pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de Lincoln, le visage contre son épaule comme pour fuir la réalité lui faisant face. Son compagnon lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser alors qu'il essayait de rester fort pour ses amis, un regard brillant posé sur Raven. A leur côté, Bellamy fixait Raven, une colère sourde grondant derrière sa peine. Au plus proche de la chambre, Anya serrait si fort les poings que ses ongles mordaient sa chair à lui en faire mal tandis qu'elle luttait contre l'avalanche de sentiments contradictoire qui l'habitait. Quant à Clarke, elle fixait l'endormie en prise avec sa culpabilité et ses larmes coulant librement sur son visage. Ils étaient là, paralysés par la peine, faisant face à la dure réalité : Lexa avait tiré sur Raven. Une scène que se rejouait Clarke, un fait leur renvoyant leur plus grande crainte, celle où ils ne pouvaient la sauver. En vérité, ils étaient divisés par la douleur et la colère. La colère de l'impuissance, une colère qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à tourner contre Lexa, une colère sans véritable ennemi. Dans le reflet de la vitre, elle vit les larmes d'Anya que cette dernière s'empressa d'essuyer, restant cachée derrière sa fierté jusqu'au bout. Clarke se rappela alors ses paroles avant l'arrivée du médecin. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, _ils_ n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner, encore moins quand Raven risquait sa vie pour qu'ils puissent sauver Lexa.

\- Elle a volontairement pris cette balle, lâcha doucement Clarke, faisant se tourner vers elle Octavia et Bellamy qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène contrairement aux autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Octavia en se détachant légèrement de Lincoln.

\- Lexa allait me tirer dessus quand Raven à crier pour attirer son attention, continua de se rappeler la blonde, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver alors elle aurait pu lui tirer dessus mais elle l'a appelé…

\- T'es en train de dire que Raven a signalé sa présence pour prendre la balle qui t'était destinée, intervint Bellamy complètement abasourdi.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie et épargné Lexa, confirma-t-elle.

\- Tu as totalement perdu la tête, claqua-t-il durement à l'encontre de Clarke.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui avec surprise et incompréhension alors qu'il avait pour habitude de toujours soutenir Clarke. Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et continua, laissant parler sa propre colère et poussé par la peur de perdre l'un de ses proches.

\- La bonne décision était de la descendre, acheva-t-il durement.

\- Bellamy ! Intervint avec autorité Lincoln alors que la blonde accusait le choc.

\- Non ! Contra-t-il. Elle doit l'entendre. Vous devez tous l'entendre ! Parce que pendant que vous essayez de sauver Lexa, des innocents meurent.

C'est alors que Clarke se détacha du groupe, avançant d'un pas pour lui faire pleinement face, plongeant ses yeux vibrant de détermination dans les siens malgré son évidente confusion face à la réaction de son soutien de toujours.

\- Lexa est innocente et comme tu me l'as si justement rappelé, notre devoir est de protéger les innocents alors je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour la sortir des griffes de ces monstres.

\- Et combien de nos amis vas-tu sacrifier pour ça ? Raven et Marcus ne te suffisent pas ?! Cracha-t-il de colère.

La détermination de Clarke fondit comme neige au soleil alors que la culpabilité l'a happa de nouveau face aux faits qu'elle ne pouvait nier. Elle était responsable de ce gâchis…

\- Le seul moyen de les arrêter c'est d'une balle dans la tête, continua-t-il emporté par ses émotions.

Il s'en suivit un gémissement de douleur qui sortit Clarke de ses pensées sombres puis elle vit Bellamy appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, se tenant douloureusement la mâchoire. Anya se tenait maintenant entre Clarke et lui.

\- Suggères encore une fois de tuer ma sœur et tu auras besoin d'un médecin, le menaça Anya qui venait de le frapper. Si c'était ta sœur à la place de la mienne, tu ne serais pas aussi enclins à l'éliminer, tenta-t-elle de lui ramener un peu de bon sens malgré sa colère.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas ma sœur, dit-il en se redressant, et je refuse d'attendre de voir qui sera le prochain à finir ici… ou pire… appuya-t-il à l'attention de Clarke.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, Bell ! Intervint Octavia en s'approchant de lui avec colère.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conneries, revint-il à la charge, bien que plus calmement, est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous à vu Lexa réagir à l'un de vos appels ? Est-ce qu'elle a montré le moindre signe de reconnaissance ? A-t-elle ne serait-ce qu'hésiter avant d'attaquer ?

Il s'adressait à tous mais son regard s'était rapidement porté sur Clarke qui comme les autres n'avait rien à lui répondre.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est en face de vous mais vous refusez de voir que Lexa est perdue.

\- Tu devrais dégager d'ici, intervint à nouveau Octavia qui n'en revenait pas qu'il puisse tenir un tel discours.

\- Non O' ! Elle aurait pu te tuer ! T'as eu de la chance d'en sortir qu'avec une entaille ! Je refuse de rester à rien faire pendant que vous vous mettez en danger pour une cause perdue. Ni toi ni Clarke ne finirez ici, pointa-t-il la chambre.

A ce moment là, ils comprirent ce qui le motivait à agir de la sorte, tout comme ils surent que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, peu importe ce qu'ils diraient. A travers une tension plus que palpable, ils s'observaient silencieusement, attendant le prochain mouvement.

\- Je suis désolée, Clarke… souffla-t-il sincèrement avant de partir presque précipitamment et les laissant pantois.

Un silence dérangeant s'installa et s'étira mais il leur permit de reprendre leurs esprits, mettant doucement de côté la douleur et la colère pour continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda prudemment Octavia.

\- Vous rentrez vous reposer, répondit Clarke, Indra veut nous voir au bureau à la première heure.

\- Et toi ? Ca va aller ? Questionna la petite brune.

\- Oui vous en faites pas, sourit-elle tristement pour tenter de les rassurer. Je vais rester ici et voir comment va Marcus.

Puis elle se tourna vers Anya qui était restée silencieuse.

\- Tu devrais rentrer aussi…

\- Je vais rester, répondit-elle fermement, mettant immédiatement fin à toute discussion.

\- Ok… si y a du nouveau, tu…

\- Je vous appels au moindre changement, les rassura-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans la chambre pour aller s'assoir auprès de Raven.

C'est le cœur lourd que Clarke la regarda faire, connaissant la douleur qui devait l'habiter à ce moment-là… Une légère pression sur son bras la sortit de sa contemplation puis croisant le regard plein de compassion d'Octavia, elle hocha doucement la tête et s'éloigna avec eux…

* * *

Clarke marchait en direction de la chambre de Marcus où elle était également certaine de trouver sa mère. Cette dernière s'était occupée de son opération et ce contre tous les règlements mais elle avait refusé de confier la vie de son mari à quelqu'un d'autre et étant l'une des meilleures chirurgiennes du pays, elle avait été sa meilleure chance. Elle passa à un croisement avec un autre couloir lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'apostropher :

\- Vous ! découvrit-elle Cage Wallace approcher d'un pas furieux et flanqué d'un homme en jean et veste de cuir noir.

Clarke s'arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils face à cette soudaine colère dirigée contre elle. Elle remarqua les deux agents gardant la chambre de Marcus un peu plus loin se tourner vers eux alors qu'il arrivait face à elle, le visage rougit par la colère.

\- Vous êtes finie Griffin ! Cracha-t-il presque à son visage. Vous étiez à côté et vous n'avez rien fait lorsqu'elle a tué mon père!

\- Mr. Wallace…

\- Je vais faire en sorte d'enterrer votre carrière ! La coupa-t-il respirant furieusement. Allons-y Emerson, ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui disparut avec lui.

Clarke resta figée sur place, sa culpabilité lui rappelant qu'elle avait hésité, bien qu'avec Marcus et Dante Wallace elle n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de réagir. Bien qu'elle fût consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus tiré pour le sauver…

\- Agent Griffin, la salua l'un des agents gardant la chambre lorsqu'elle se présenta devant la porte.

Elle entra sans attendre et découvrit son beau-père. Marcus était bien loin de sa prestance habituelle, ses cheveux bruns toujours impeccablement coiffés étaient ébouriffés et son teint bien trop pâle pour ne pas être inquiétant.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à sa mère qui lui tenait la main assise dans un fauteuil collé au lit.

\- Il est sorti d'affaire, il se réveillera d'ici quelques heures, répondit-elle en se levant pour venir enlacer sa fille. J'ai appris pour Raven, je suis désolée.

\- Elle va se réveiller, c'est une dure à cuire, dit-elle plus pour se rassurer que pour sa mère.

\- Et toi comment tu vas ? S'enquit Abby en replaçant des mèches blondes s'égarant sur son visage.

\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Quelques points de sutures et ma tête va parfaitement bien, la rassura-t-elle.

Un silence inconfortable tomba ensuite sur la chambre, Abby retourna auprès de Marcus. Cependant, elle resta debout à l'observer, de même que Clarke qui assimilait doucement qu'il allait s'en sortir tout comme elle en ressentit un profond soulagement. Il avait fallu qu'il manque de mourir pour qu'elle réalise à quel point elle tenait à lui.

\- C'était Lexa ? Souffla soudainement sa mère, la sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Oui… mais c'est compliqué…

\- Alors explique-moi, exigea-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils sont drogués et conditionnés, commença-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se brise, Lexa n'est pas elle-même, elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait… j'ai… j'ai croisé son regard et il était vide… j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui ont fait… et je commence à croire que je ne pourrais pas la ramener…

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, ses larmes coulaient sur son visage. Abby franchit la distance les séparant et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, Clarke s'autorisant à craquer complètement dans son étreinte protectrice et avouant ses craintes les plus profondes depuis que Lexa n'avait réagit à aucun de ses appels. Elle finit par se calmer et se sépara de sa mère tout en essuyant les traces de ses larmes sur son visage.

\- Je ne suis pas la première fan de Lexa, lui rappela Abby, ce qui décrocha un faible sourire à Clarke, mais je crois en elle. Elle s'est perdue mais elle finira par retrouver son chemin maintenant que tu es là alors continu de croire en elle, parce que rien ne peut l'éloigner de toi… j'en sais quelque chose.

Elle rit légèrement à cette dernière remarque avant de reprendre contenance tout en laissant les paroles de sa mère l'imprégner. La situation était cauchemardesque, elle ne maitrisait rien, se sentait coupable et avait perdu confiance mais en trois ans, elle n'avait jamais abandonné parce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en Lexa et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle devait s'y accrocher.

\- Merci…

\- Va la chercher, je veillerai sur Marcus et Raven.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et après un dernier regard pour son beau-père, elle quitta la chambre prête à continuer le combat.

* * *

Indra avait passé la nuit au téléphone à calmer ses supérieurs, à supporter les reproches et les menaces suite à la tragédie de la résidence Griffin. C'est donc déjà complètement épuisé qu'elle abordait cette journée. Elle se leva de son bureau pour aller se chercher un café mais en ouvrant la porte pour sortir, elle fut surprise de découvrir l'un de ses agents qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

\- Bellamy ? Que faites-vous là ?

\- Je dois vous parler, lui répondit-il l'air grave.

\- Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que j'ai une crise à gérer alors si ce n'est pas urgent, repassez plus tard, annonça-t-elle en voulant le dépasser.

\- C'est au sujet de Clarke, l'arrêta-t-il.

Indra le jaugea un instant et si Bellamy était là pour parler de Clarke c'est que cela devait être vraiment important …

\- Je vous écoute, lui dit-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser entrer…

* * *

Comme demandé par leur supérieure, l'équipe s'était retrouvée au bureau et ils attendaient silencieusement à la leur place qu'Indra arrive pour sans aucun doute leur passer le savon de leur vie après l'attaque de la résidence Griffin. Ils risquaient de perdre l'enquête mais ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en inquiéter alors qu'ils avaient la tête ailleurs, plus précisément tournée vers la chambre d'hôpital de leur équipière mal en point. Mais lorsqu'Indra arriva, ils se redressèrent sur leur chaise, leur inquiétude explosant en découvrant Bellamy à ses côtés, ce dernier évitant de croiser leurs regards.

\- Très bien vous êtes tous là, commença avec un étrange calme Indra tandis que Bellamy alla se positionner dans un coin, tentant de se faire discret.

Indra avança un peu plus, son regard sévère se posant durement sur eux avant de reprendre.

\- Un mort, deux blessés graves et l'assassin qui s'enfuit…

D'un même mouvement, ils se trémoussèrent sur leur siège, parfaitement conscient de leur échec…

\- Je vous faisais confiance, Griffin, et vous vous êtes plantée, lâcha-t-elle brutalement à l'attention de la blonde aussi silencieuse que les autres.

Clarke prit le reproche à cœur. Briser la confiance qu'on lui accordait était une chose qu'elle détestait et la déception dans le regard de sa supérieure la fit se sentir au plus mal.

\- On peut vous expliquer… osa intervenir Octavia avant d'être coupée.

\- Et vous allez le faire, j'entendrais chacun d'entre vous en débriefing car on m'a rapporté certains détails problématiques si je puis dire…

\- Si vous parlez de Cage Wallace, reprit la petite brune alors que Clarke restait toujours aussi silencieuse.

\- Je ne parle pas de Mr. Wallace mais de votre frère, asséna-t-elle le coup de massue qui les assomma tous.

L'équipe fusilla du regard Bellamy qui soudainement n'en menait pas large alors qu'il vit l'éclat douloureux de la trahison dans leurs yeux.

\- Quoi ?! Mais il n'était même pas là ! S'offusqua Octavia.

\- Mais ces propos concordent parfaitement à ceux de Mr. Wallace, mit-elle fin à toute protestation. C'est pour cela que vous êtes suspendus tant que les choses ne sont pas éclaircies et en attendant l'enquête est reprise par Bellamy et son équipe.

\- C'est une blague ?! Se leva d'indignation Octavia. Clarke dit quelque chose ! Interpella-t-elle son amie.

\- Black ! Je vous demanderais de rester à votre place, la rappela à l'ordre Indra.

Mais la petite brune l'ignora, continuant d'attendre une réponse de la part de Clarke qui persistait dans son silence. C'est alors qu'Indra reprit la parole :

\- Cette mesure n'est que provisoire, une fois que j'aurais entendu vos versions vous récupérerez l'enquête… à moins bien sûre que vous n'ayez quelques choses à vous reprocher ?

\- On a fait ce qu'il fallait, répondit Lincoln pour apaiser les esprits.

\- Très bien, coupa court à la conversation Indra. Black votre équipe vous attend.

Bellamy acquiesça et partit sans un mot de plus, bien qu'il sentit leurs regards pesant le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

\- Quand à vous, préparez vos rapports, nous commençons en début d'après-midi, claqua Indra avant de partir à son tour.

\- Je vais le tuer, grogna Octavia. Et toi tu ne dis rien ?! S'emporta-t-elle à nouveau sur Clarke.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire…

Tout en répondant, Clarke se leva avant de partir d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air alors que la trahison de Bellamy lui perçait le cœur. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il l'avait toujours soutenu, peu importe ses décisions, même lorsqu'elle était au plus bas alors que tous s'acharnaient à lui dire combien elle avait tord de s'accrocher à Lexa, lui s'était contenté de l'écouter, de la soutenir. Et aujourd'hui, il faisait tout le contraire, n'hésitant pas à trahir sa confiance et c'est blessée et en colère qu'elle quitta le bâtiment…

* * *

Lincoln, Octavia et Anya travaillaient chacun sur leur rapport avant de passer en entretien avec Indra, ayant pour seul compagnie un silence uniquement perturbé par les autres agents circulant dans l'étage. Mais le cœur n'y était pas alors qu'à leur inquiétude constante pour Raven était venu s'ajouter la trahison de Bellamy qu'ils n'arrivaient pas digérer. D'autant que ses convictions concernant Lexa ne les rassuraient guère…

\- Ca rime à rien, craqua Octavia en s'éloignant de son clavier et s'affaissant dans son siège. On devrait être sur le terrain à chercher les responsables.

\- Bellamy et son équipe s'en occupe, lui rappela Lincoln en s'éloignant de son propre ordinateur.

\- Pendant qu'on est sur la touche, argua la petite brune.

\- On n'a pas besoin que tu remplaces Reyes pour les complaintes, lança nonchalamment Anya qui était toujours concentrée sur son écran.

\- Je t'ai pas sonné, l'agressa anormalement Octavia.

\- Hey on se calme ! ordonna Lincoln alors qu'Anya allait répondre dans un regard meurtrier. On est tous atteint par l'état de Raven mais se servir les uns des autres comme punching-ball n'aidera pas.

Les deux femmes se détendirent puis ils échangèrent tout trois un regard entendu.

\- T'as raison, je suis désolée, souffla Octavia.

\- T'en fais pas, la rassura Anya, faut croire que même absente Raven arrive toujours à nous mettre sur les nerfs, plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

Les trois amis laissèrent apparaitre un fin sourire sur leurs lèvres tandis qu'ils se remirent au boulot en priant pour que leur amie se réveille.

\- C'est quand même de sacré assassin, intervint à nouveau Octavia en relevant les yeux de son écran. Comment ont-ils pu passer inaperçu depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Finalement c'est peut-être leur première opération, répondit Lincoln.

\- Ils sont bien trop organisé et au point pour que ce soit la première. Avant de les lâcher dans la nature, ils devaient être certains qu'ils rentrent à la base après chaque mission, de les avoir parfaitement sous leur contrôle, contra Anya. Ils ont dû faire des tests et il n'y a qu'en territoire de guerre qu'il pouvait faire ça sans éveiller les soupçons, de cacher leur trace, tout comme le fait de les avoir retrouvés.

\- Cette histoire craint à plein nez, souffla la petite brune.

\- Tout comme ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne termines pas ton rapport, lança Lincoln alors qu'il vit passer Indra à travers leur étage.

\- A quoi bon se casser de toute manière, reprit O', on sait qu'elle va définitivement nous retirer l'enquête.

\- Elle a aucune raison de le faire, contra-t-il, on a fait notre job.

\- Sauf si Griffin lui en donne une, répliqua Anya soudainement inquiète avant de se précipiter sans plus d'explication vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Lexa avait été retirée de sa cellule par un garde qui la guidait à travers les couloirs blancs du sous-sol. Elle avait passé la nuit à divaguer sous les effets de la drogue qui parcourant son organisme avait également amoindrit ses blessures. Elle était donc conduite au médecin qui souhaitait vérifier son état de santé. Elle suivait docilement l'homme, aucune pensée particulière la traversant, se contentant d'obéir comme on le lui avait durement enseigné. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, à laquelle le garde frappa avant d'entrer lorsqu'une voix féminine l'y invita. Il poussa Lexa à l'intérieur puis la suivit en refermant la porte derrière eux.

\- Je vous ai amené la coquille, annonça-t-il avec dédain à la brune en blouse blanche qui se tenait devant un petit poste de télé.

Cette dernière qui leur tournait le dos, leva une main pour le faire taire. Légèrement agacé, le garde prit Lexa par l'épaule qu'il força à bouger et à venir s'assoir sur l'une des chaises du bureau. Elle subit sans rien dire, pas même une grimace au tiraillement provoqué sur sa blessure terminant de cicatriser, elle fixait simplement le vide devant elle. Le son de la télé fut subitement levé alors qu'un flash d'information commença à parler de l'attaque à la résidence Griffin et du meurtre de Dante Wallace. Lexa attirée par le bruit, tout comme son garde, se mit à fixer l'écran sans pour autant prendre conscience de son implication dans les faits. La drogue ayant déjà agit sur sa mémoire et son conditionnement l'ayant rendue insensible, détachée de tout, mais alors qu'elle ne devait rien ressentir, Lexa fut saisie par des images, deux saphirs furtifs passant à l'écran alors qu'un journaliste tentait d'obtenir des réponses. Tout aussi furtivement, un écho lui parvint _« Tu m'as promis de revenir »_ ainsi qu'une image bien précise où elle se vit faire cette promesse. Lexa ferma les yeux, soudainement en prise à un mal de tête comme si on tentait de forcer son esprit puis elle réalisa le léger tremblement animant ses mains, presque imperceptible mais bien là. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle s'aperçut que le garde l'observait d'un œil suspicieux. Elle reporta son regard dans le vide tout en contrôlant son tremblement alors que l'homme glissa ses yeux sur ses mains, cherchant la faille. Lexa tint bon, appuyant ses mains sur ses jambes pour masquer leur faiblesse puis au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il détourna le regard. Lexa avait agi instinctivement, cachant son état sans vraiment y réfléchir alors qu'elle aurait dû les prévenir pour qu'on lui apporte sa dose plus tôt. Elle en avait terriblement envie, elle sentait les mâchoires de la drogue se refermer lentement sur elle, plantant insidieusement ses crocs en elle. Sa blessure et notamment la perte de sang avait accéléré le processus de manque, l'affaiblissement de son corps y jouant pour beaucoup. Pourtant elle l'avait caché au garde et le cacha également au médecin qui n'y vit que du feu…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée du FBI, Clarke fut étonnée de trouver Anya attendant devant l'ascenseur. Son amie appuya sur le bouton d'appel en la voyant arriver et les portes s'ouvrirent au moment même où elle l'atteignit. Elles entrèrent toutes les deux à l'intérieur et une fois les portes closes, Anya se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle appuyait sur le bouton de l'étage du bureau d'Indra qui l'attendait pour son débriefing.

\- Ne lui dit pas que tu as hésité, la prévint son amie.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mentir.

\- Omettre ce n'est pas mentir, clarifia-t-elle.

Clarke lui lança un regard lui disant « T'es sérieuse ? » mais Anya ne se démonta pas.

\- Elle va te retirer de l'enquête si tu lui dis ça.

\- Mentir ne fait pas partie de mes principes et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, trancha-t-elle.

Anya laissa échapper un hoquet largement moqueur.

\- J'entends Raven rire d'ici, reprit-elle en ignorant le regard que lui lança Clarke, ainsi qu'Octavia si elle doit venir te rappeler le nombre de fois où tu as prétexté travailler la nuit alors qu'en réalité tu étais saoule dans un bar. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

\- C'est bon j'ai saisi l'idée, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappel, gronda Clarke qui n'était pas fière de cette période.

\- Alors ne soit pas si bornée, gronda à son tour Anya tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent et que Clarke en profita pour s'enfuir, sachant pertinemment que son amie ne la suivrait pas jusqu'au bureau d'Indra.

* * *

Indra observait attentivement Clarke pendant qu'elle lui relatait les évènements. Son regard sévère ne la lâchait pas alors qu'elle écoutait et analysait ce qu'elle lui rapportait. Clarke quant à elle, racontait les évènements d'une voix posée, presque détachée, malgré ce regard fixe qui la stressait quelque peu.

\- C'est alors qu'elle m'a attaqué, on s'est battues puis on a chuté à travers la rambarde qui s'est brisée, racontait-elle. J'ai été sonnée et pendant un instant j'étais tout juste consciente de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

Indra hocha légèrement la tête à cette information et nota quelque chose sur le bloc note qu'elle tenait devant elle.

\- Elle en a profité pour pointer son arme sur moi mais c'est là qu'ils sont arrivés. Elle s'est tournée vers eux…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son entretien Clarke fit une pause et inspira inconsciemment avant de reprendre. Sa supérieure en comprit parfaitement la raison mais ne dit rien.

\- Elle pointait son arme sur Marcus, quasiment à bout portant. Je l'ai interpellé mais il était à sa merci, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne tire.

\- Et après qu'elle ait tiré ? Poussa Indra qui voulait en venir au moment où les choses ne collaient plus.

Clarke déglutit difficilement avant de répondre à la question :

\- J'ai braqué mon arme sur elle, je l'avais à bout portant… la suite se bloqua soudainement dans sa gorge… à ma merci… murmura-t-elle songeuse.

Elle savait qu'Indra attendait l'explication qui justifierait qu'elle n'ait pas tiré sur Lexa à ce moment-là mais il n'y en avait aucune de plausible car Clarke la tenait à bout portant, complètement à sa merci, si elle n'avait pas hésité, elle n'aurait pas pu la manquer … mais ce n'est pas sa propre situation qui l'interpella, c'est celle de Lexa visant Marcus, jamais elle n'aurait pu le rater à cette distance et toucher Dante à sa place comme tout le monde le pensait avant de l'atteindre au second tir…

\- Griffin ? La ramena Indra.

\- Oui…je… réfléchit-elle rapidement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne le risque de bouger, je me suis fait stupidement surprendre, expliqua-t-elle amèrement. Elle m'a désarmé et mise à terre, elle allait m'abattre quand Anya lui a tiré dessus mais sa blessure ne l'a pas arrêté. Elle m'a à nouveau ciblée et c'est là que Raven est arrivée. Lexa lui a tiré dessus puis elle s'est enfuit… je l'ai poursuivis, elle s'est battue avec Octavia qu'elle a blessé puis on s'est battues mais elle a réussi à s'enfuir.

\- C'est tout ? Insista Indra quelque peu surprise par son soudain détachement en parlant de sa fiancée se faisant tirer dessus alors qu'elle avait été ébranlée rien qu'en prononçant son prénom.

\- C'est tout, confirma Clarke avec un peu trop d'assurance au gout de sa supérieure.

\- Aucune hésitation lors de vos affrontements ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Aucune, mentit franchement Clarke, je vous l'ai dit, je ferais ce qu'il sera nécessaire pour l'arrêter.

\- Très bien, concéda-t-elle dans un soupir alors qu'elle n'avait rien de concret contre son agent. Vous pouvez reprendre l'enquête mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- A partir de maintenant j'assigne Bellamy avec vous à la tête de l'enquête.

Le ton était sans appel alors Clarke n'essaya même pas de protester. En d'autre temps, elle aurait été ravie de travailler avec lui mais étant donné leur divergence de point de vu et sa récente trahison cela allait être compliqué. D'autant plus qu'en étant sur l'enquête, Bellamy pouvait réellement mettre ses idées à exécutions…

* * *

Lexa s'agitait dans son sommeil alors que son corps brûlait du manque s'intensifiant, tirant inconsciemment sur son t-shirt pour fuir la chaleur alors que son esprit était tourmenté…

 _Des explosions… un accident, ses mains appuyant sur la plaie saignante d'une femme… des tirs, une douleur intense à l'épaule, puis à la jambe…_

Elle se contorsionna de plus belle sur le sol froid de sa cellule alors que la douleur vrilla son esprit, lâchant des gémissements qui tôt ou tard attirèrent l'attention de ses geôliers…

 _Une pièce sombre… des questions, des cris, des coups… la douleur, la souffrance mais l'espoir de la revoir, une promesse…_

Lexa grimaça de souffrance alors que les flashs la frappèrent de leur réalité, elle en ressentit toute la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse subitement...

 _Une promesse… son cœur qui bat plus vite, ses lèvres, son sourire, ses saphirs…_

\- Clarke… se réveilla-t-elle brusquement, assimilant ce prénom à un visage et d'étranges sentiments avant que son état de manque n'embrouille à nouveau son esprit avec sa douleur.

* * *

Clarke quitta le bureau d'Indra et rejoignit l'ascenseur où elle trouva presque sans surprise Bellamy en train de l'attendre. Elle l'ignora et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

\- Indra t'as mise au courant ? décida-t-il de rompre l'abcès sans attendre.

\- Oui, retourna-t-elle sans quitter les portes des yeux, et l'idée d'être surveillée ne me plait pas du tout.

L'ascenseur arriva, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle y entra sans attendre.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te surveiller mais pour t'épauler, répondit-il en entrant à sa suite.

\- Pardon si le fait que tu ailles tout balancé à Indra me fait douter sur ce point, rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent et Clarke s'échappa tel un coup de vent. Bellamy lui engouffra le pas et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit pour se défendre, ils arrivèrent face à l'équipe. Clarke s'arrêta face aux bureaux, Bellamy se figeant à ses côtés alors que trois paires d'yeux coléreux l'épinglèrent sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Octavia à l'attention de Clarke, ignorant superbement son frère.

\- Il m'assiste sur l'enquête. Ordre d'Indra, ajouta-t-elle pour faire taire toute complainte.

Leurs trois amis installés à leur bureau accusèrent la nouvelle. Lincoln n'eut aucun signe de mécontentement au contraire d'Anya qui jeta son stylo sur son plan de travail avant de se laisser tomber au fond de son siège. Quant à Octavia, elle ne se gêna pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser :

\- Tu dois être content, lança-t-elle à son frère, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ?

\- Je n'ai rien demandé… protesta Bellamy.

\- Comme si on allait te croire, ria Octavia, on sait tous que tu convoites une promotion et cette enquête te donnerais un sacré coup de pouce, quoi de mieux que d'éliminer rapidement Lexa et les autres soldats pour boucler l'affaire et en sortir avec les honneurs ! Mordit-elle.

\- O' tu crois vraiment que j'irais jusque là pour une promotion ?!

\- Oui ! Asséna-t-elle. Tu n'as pas hésité une seconde à nous trahir… !

\- O' ça suffit ! L'arrêta Clarke alors que Bellamy était soufflé par l'attaque de sa sœur.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu le défends ?!

\- Non mais il reste ton supérieur et c'est un ordre direct d'Indra, claqua-t-elle avec autorité.

Octavia se tut puis croisant les bras, elle se laissa tomber sur son siège.

\- On est tous à bout de nerfs, reprit-elle, alors je suggère qu'on prenne le reste de l'après-midi pour se reposer, y voir plus clair et on se retrouve ici demain.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, y compris Bellamy, puis Anya, Octavia et Lincoln partirent.

\- Merci, souffla Bellamy alors qu'ils les regardaient s'éloigner.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fais pour toi, trancha-t-elle durement, on ne peut pas se permettre de s'épuiser en querelles, c'est tout.

Il hocha doucement la tête puis elle reprit :

\- Mais O' à raison… on n'a plus aucune raison de te faire confiance.

Et après cette remarque cinglante et un regard plein de déception, elle partit à son tour.

* * *

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Les tirs résonnaient à travers le champ de tir alors que Bellamy visait les cibles avec précisions. Après son échange compliqué avec ses amis, il s'était rendu aux stands de tirs dans les sous-sols du FBI pour se changer les idées. La concentration que lui demandait l'entrainement lui permettait toujours de fermer et vider son esprit de toute perturbation extérieure.

Bang ! Bang !

Il tira sur deux nouvelles cibles mouvantes avant de stopper son doigt sur la gâchette lorsqu'une cible à l'effigie d'un civil apparut mais rapidement suivi par celle d'un suspect, il tira à nouveau. La cession toucha à sa fin alors il commença à recharger son arme pendant que les cibles étaient remises à zéro pour une nouvelle cession. Ses gestes étaient précis mais également brusque, le tumulte de ses sentiments obnubilant son esprit car en vérité, il n'était pas du tout concentré. En d'autre circonstance, il se serait félicité du score parfait qu'il venait d'effectuer étant donné son état mais il ne songeait même pas à ses résultats. Il ne pensait qu'au regard plein de dégout d'Octavia et à la déception dans celui de Clarke face à sa « trahison ». Il était en colère après lui-même pour avoir parlé si impulsivement à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait cru perdre Raven, il s'en voulait d'avoir trahie la confiance de ses amis, de sa _famille,_ il s'en voulait d'être aussi pragmatique et de devoir s'opposer ainsi à eux… Une sonnerie annonçant le début de la cession retentit alors il arma son 9mm et recommença à tirer sur les cibles mouvantes. Son esprit vagabondant d'avantage…

Bang ! Bang !

Il refusait de laisser Clarke se mettre en péril. Elle se remettait tout juste de la disparition de Lexa et la voilà qui réapparaissait. Si Clarke n'y perdait pas la vie, plus elle courait après cet espoir fou plus la chute serait dure et cette fois elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il y a des années lorsque Clarke avait perdu son père, il lui avait fait la promesse de toujours être là pour elle, de la protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûte et cette promesse il comptait bien la tenir…

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Lexa et lui n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, il avait longtemps vu d'un mauvais œil la relation qu'entretenait celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avec la soldate. Dès le début, il avait su qu'elle apporterait son lot de souffrance à Clarke, ne serait-ce que par son engagement dans l'armée qui l'éloignait bien trop souvent d'elle. Cependant, il ne put nier le bonheur évident que Lexa apportait dans sa vie…

Bang ! Bang !

Alors il avait pris sur lui, même s'il était évident pour tout le monde que Lexa et lui ne pouvait se supporter. Enfin, jusqu'au jour où ils se retrouvèrent à s'entraider dans une bagarre de bar. Ce souvenir le faisait toujours sourire car c'est sans hésiter qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans le combat pour défendre l'honneur de Clarke. Après ce combat, une complicité étrange s'était installée entre eux ainsi qu'un respect mutuel car au fond ils étaient pareils. Ils aimaient Clarke et ils étaient prêts à tout pour elle…

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Il n'était pas aussi proche de Lexa que les autres mais elle était tout de même son amie, elle faisait partie de leur famille alors il n'agissait pas de gaité de cœur. Si on lui amenait la preuve qu'elle pouvait être sauvée, il mettrait tout en péril pour la ramener mais ce n'était pas le cas, tout reposait sur des espoirs. Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution, la stopper avant qu'elle ne finisse par faire du mal à Clarke parce que c'est ce qui finirait par arriver, cette dernière étant incapable de riposter contre Lexa…

Bang ! Bang !

Et Lexa préférerait mourir que de faire du mal à Clarke. De cela il en était convaincu, tout comme il savait qu'elle comptait sur lui comme sur les autres pour prendre soin d'elle. Alors il était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Peu importe s'ils le détestaient tous, peu importe si lui-même souffrait de ses décisions et peu importe s'il devait tuer une amie pour en sauver une autre…

Bang !

* * *

Durant toute la journée, Clarke avait tourné sa théorie en boucle dans sa tête, préférant être sûre d'elle avant d'en parler à qui ce soit. Ne souhaitant pas en parler au bureau, elle avait demandé à ses amis de la rejoindre chez elle. Ces derniers l'avaient regardé étrangement sur le moment mais pas autant que maintenant qu'elle venait de tout leur expliquer. Ses trois amis étaient assis sur le canapé, l'observant sans bouger alors qu'elle se tenait debout devant eux, attendant une réaction tandis qu'un long silence s'étendait.

\- Alors ce que t'es en train de nous dire, se lança lentement Octavia, c'est que Marcus n'était pas la cible mais c'était bel et bien Dante qui était visé…

Clarke acquiesça.

\- … et que son fils Cage aurait tout organisé dans le but de reprendre la tête de l'entreprise avant qu'elle ne soit vendue à Heda Corporation, ajouta Lincoln avec scepticisme.

La blonde soupira face au scepticisme de ses amis, elle pensait qu'ils adhèreraient plus facilement à son idée plutôt que de la regarder comme si elle avait perdu la raison. Encore que la plus déroutante soit Anya qui continuait de la fixer sans aucune expression sur le visage, à croire qu'elle l'avait définitivement fait bugger.

\- Ecoutez, je sais que ça parait dingue et que je n'ai pas de preuve mais mon instinct me dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, reprit-elle avec conviction. Il était impossible pour Lexa de rater Marcus, boostée par leur saloperie ou non, on sait tous qu'elle surpasse tout le monde au tir.

Un silence commun lui accorda ce point alors elle continua dans sa lancé :

\- Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas tiré sur Luna ? Pourquoi ne pas les abattre tous les deux ?

\- Simplement parce qu'elle n'avait plus le temps… tenta Octavia.

\- Ne sois pas naïve, la réprimanda-t-elle, elle aurait pu tirer sur elle au lieu de me viser après m'avoir désarmé.

\- Donc les assassinats des associés seraient quoi ? Une diversion ? Essaya Lincoln.

\- Tout à fait, confirma-t-elle, et en se positionnant en tant que dommage collatéral, Cage écarte tout soupçon le concernant et peut ainsi briguer la place de PDG en toute tranquillité et légalité une fois que son père est mort.

Une pause se fit tandis qu'Octavia et Lincoln procédaient une nouvelle fois à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Sauf que tu n'as aucune preuve… Intervint platement Anya qui avait en réalité attentivement suivi ses explications.

-Je n'ai aucune preuve, confirma-t-elle sur le même ton.

\- T'as sûrement dû recevoir trop de coup sur la tête, déclara-t-elle en agitant une main en direction de son visage couvert de bleus et de coupures.

Les épaules de Clarke s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle vit Octavia et Lincoln s'accorder sur la remarque de la grande blonde.

\- Mais je dois aussi avoir un problème parce que ce que tu dis paraît affreusement plausible, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Ok là comme ça tu parais un peu dingue mais je fais confiance à ton instinct, soutint à son tour Octavia sous le sourire entendu de Lincoln.

Clarke leur sourit avec soulagement, rassurée de pouvoir compter sur eux et reprenant de son assurance.

\- Très bien, alors on va devoir agir en toute discrétion, commença-t-elle, parce qu'on n'est pas censé s'occuper de Wallace mais de Marcus et de sa protection à l'hôpital.

\- Ils l'ont raté mais si Dante était la cible ne devraient-ils pas arrêter de poursuivre les associés ? Souleva Octavia.

\- Ca pourrait paraitre suspect s'ils arrêtaient immédiatement et sans raisons, contra Anya.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir qu'on s'arrange pour que l'un de nous le prenne en filature pendant qu'on continu de protéger les associés. Lincoln tu commences avec Cage, Octavia je te confis Marcus.

Les concernés acquiescèrent.

\- Anya, toi et moi on va fouiller dans les affaires de Wallace et voir ce qu'il cache. Est-ce qu'on est tous d'accord ?

Son équipe acquiesça.

\- Ok mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Bellamy ? demanda Octavia.

\- Pour l'instant on ne lui dit rien, il ne nous croirait pas, répondit Clarke.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit-elle.

\- Ca me va, confirma Anya tandis que Lincoln se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Parfait alors on commence dès demain, conclut Clarke.

Quint et Echo étaient debout au centre du labo attendant leur dose alors que l'homme se penchait au-dessus de Lexa allongée sur une table et en pleine crise de manque. La brune sursauta lorsqu'il apparut au-dessus d'elle. Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir, bien trop loin dans sa crise, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se posta à ses côtés, seringue en main puis tendit son bras pour atteindre son cou mais la brune le repoussa mollement. De sa main libre il plaqua son bras contre la surface froide avant de faire signe à un garde qui vint l'aider à l'attacher aux sangles de la table pour l'immobiliser. Il approcha à nouveau la seringue de son cou mais Lexa tenta de s'éloigner, bien que trop faible elle réussit à peine à décoller son dos de la table. Surpris par cette résistance apparente, l'homme resta quelques secondes sans réagir et les paroles de la brune lui parvinrent plus nettement « Promis de revenir… toujours là… Clarke… ». Il l'attrapa fortement par la mâchoire et l'obligea à le regarder droit dans les yeux car il connaissait bien ce prénom pour l'avoir souvent entendu lorsqu'il cherchait à la briser.

\- Finalement tu es toujours là quelque part, grogna-t-il en cherchant dans son regard toujours vide.

Il plongea ensuite l'aiguille dans sa chair puis il vit le soulagement et la satisfaction apparaitre dans ses yeux alors que le liquide s'insinuait lentement en elle.

\- Mais toujours en laisse, sourit-il sournoisement en la relâchant sans précaution alors que la drogue emportait à nouveau la brune.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors un peu plus calme mais il se passe beaucoup de chose ! Clarke a une révélation (la suivez-vous comme l'équipe ?), Bellamy est bien décidé à stopper Lexa (je suis sûre que vous le détestez :p), Raven joue les belles au bois dormant (réveillera, réveillera pas, les paris sont ouvert !) et Lexa émerge un peu plus même si c'est pas encore ça :p**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos retours sur le précédent chapitre, savoir que vous avez adoré est la meilleure des récompenses :D**

 **Alors le dans le prochain chapitre : Le retour de Nia, Clarke perd son sang-froid et un miracle...**

 **Bonne semaine ! :D**


	11. Miracle

**CH11-Miracle**

 **Hey ! :D J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**

 **Merci pour tous vos retours, j'ai pu constater à quel point les actions de Bellamy vous ont ravis :p**

 **Alors cette semaine, c'est encore calme mais beaucoup de chose se passe...**

 **On se retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

Raven semblait si fragile étendue sur ce lit alors qu'elle l'observait silencieusement. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme paisible de sa respiration tandis qu'une machine répercutait les battements de son cœur à travers la pièce. Un son qui la rassurait et l'inquiétait entre chaque pause avec la crainte qu'il s'arrête, bien que ce ne soit pas le problème. Raven jouait les belles au bois dormant et Anya donnerait n'importe quoi pour entendre à nouveau son exaspérante voix. L'entendre se moquer d'elle, la pousser à bout, lui tenir tête, la voir sourire, l'entendre rire… pouvoir lui dire qu'elle ne pensait pas les dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait dites et qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Regrettant amèrement de l'avoir repoussé alors qu'elle était maintenant si proche de la perdre… Elle se tortilla dans son fauteuil, quelque peu déstabilisée par ses sentiments.

\- T'as gagné, tu nous a bien eu alors maintenant ça suffit réveilles-toi… souffla-t-elle tristement en venant lui prendre la main.

Elle attendit avec espoir en fixant son visage endormi mais elle n'eut aucune réaction, pas un mouvement, rien.

\- Attends-toi à subir mes foudres quand tu te décideras à revenir Reyes, la menaça-t-elle tristement.

Elle lâcha sa main et se releva en se détournant du lit. Se faisant, elle ne vit pas les doigts de la belle endormie tressaillir alors qu'elle quittait la chambre.

* * *

\- Le dossier de Cage est clean, annonça Anya installée devant son ordinateur tandis que Clarke était debout en train de fixer l'écran géant.

Dans le silence matinal des bureaux encore vide du FBI, la blonde observait intensément les informations lui faisant face, cherchant encore et toujours une quelconque connexion.

\- Alors il faut qu'on creuse du côté des soldats, indiqua Clarke en faisant volte-face et s'installant à côté d'Anya. Cage gérait les contrats avec l'armée de l'entreprise de son père, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait un lien direct avec les assassins.

\- Encore ton instinct ? lança Anya avec un sourcil relevé.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais je ne suis pas en train de m'accrocher aveuglément à la moindre idée qui passe, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Très bien… mais compte sur moi pour te recadrer si tu disjonctes.

\- Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part, rétorqua-t-elle avec reconnaissance.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice puis Anya reprit la parole :

\- Alors on sait déjà qu'ils ont tous disparu en mission et n'ont jamais été retrouvé, lui répondit son amie tout en regardant les photos sur le tableau. A des périodes différentes, les séparant parfois de plusieurs années et ils sont tous de profils et de compétences différentes…

\- Autrement dit on a toujours rien qui les relient entre eux…

\- Exact… même les attaques, les lieux et les équipes de secours étaient différentes.

Les deux femmes se laissèrent aller à un silence songeur jusqu'à ce qu'Anya se penche sur son ordinateur pour y pianoter avec énergie.

\- Une idée ? demanda Clarke.

\- Ce ne sont pas les secours qui ont embarqué Lexa. Elle a été capturée par l'ennemi et c'est surement aussi le cas pour les autres… expliqua-t-elle alors qu'un malaise s'installait à l'idée de ce qu'elle avait également dû subir en tant que prisonnière… ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un les a forcément retrouvé après. L'équipe de recherche ou une unité en déploiement…

\- donc il faut qu'on cherche du côté des personnes sur le terrain qui ont la capacité à dissimuler la récupération d'un soldat captif et qui pourrait avoir un lien avec Cage…

\- Ah c'est pas vrai ! S'énerva soudainement Anya alors que sur son écran s'affichait la mention classé confidentiel qu'ils détestaient tous.

\- C'est rien, on va trouver un moyen de le contourner.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Sans Raven on n'arrivera pas à le craquer, rétorqua-t-elle trop vivement avant de le réaliser. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

\- Elle va se réveiller, la réconforta Clarke en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Tentant tant bien que mal de l'apaiser et bien trop consciente de ce que devait ressentir son amie dans la crainte de perdre celle qu'elle aime.

\- La dernière chose que je lui ai dite c'est d'aller au diable, lâcha-t-elle brusquement après un bref silence.

Aussi surprise que Clarke par ce qu'elle venait de dire, Anya lui jeta rapidement un regard avant de le détourner honteusement et ne souhaitant pas lui montrer les larmes qu'elle sentait se rapprocher. Clarke ne savait quoi lui répondre mais elle attendit sans jugement qu'elle continu car elle n'avait surement pas révélé ça pour rien, consciemment ou non, elle avait besoin de se libérer d'un poids.

\- Elle voulait simplement savoir comment j'allais, elle s'inquiétait et moi, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de l'envoyer balader…

\- Raven sait que tu ne le pensais pas, lui dit-elle en serrant son épaule de manière réconfortante, elle est tout aussi bornée que toi pour nier ce qu'il y a entre vous mais au fond elle le sait.

Anya esquissa un sourire qui se répercuta sur le visage de Clarke qui reprit d'un ton plus léger :

\- Quant à son réveil, tu la connais, flemmarde comme elle est, elle attend qu'on ait fait tout le boulot.

\- Ouais… t'as raison, confirma-t-elle dans un reniflement amusée.

\- Alors on ferait mieux de terminer rapidement, l'encouragea Clarke.

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur l'écran, bien décidées à lui faire cracher ses secrets…

* * *

Plus tard alors que les bureaux fourmillaient d'agents au travail, Clarke et Anya avaient été rejointes par Octavia et Bellamy afin de faire le point avec ce dernier sur l'avancée de l'enquête. Clarke n'était toujours pas ravie de devoir partager la direction de l'affaire avec lui mais elle allait tout de même si plier, mettant ainsi de côté ses griefs à son encontre. Tout comme elle avait demandé à Octavia d'en faire de même, seule Anya semblait accepter la situation.

\- Où est Lincoln ? interrogea Bellamy.

\- Il ne se sentait pas bien ce matin. Il a vomi toute la nuit, on a passé une nuit d'enfer… expliqua et se lamenta faussement Octavia.

Clarke et Anya jouèrent le jeu, en arborant des regards compatissant alors qu'elles savaient parfaitement que Lincoln était en train de suivre Cage pour leur enquête non-officielle.

\- Très bien… accepta-t-il la réponse… je te laisserai lui faire un résumé de la journée, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire entendu.

Sa sœur acquiesça et Bellamy ne s'éternisa pas plus sur le sujet.

\- Clarke je te laisse me mettre au parfum, lança-t-il à son amie avant de s'appuyer contre l'un des bureaux, lui prêtant toute son attention.

La concernée se leva pour aller se placer à côté de l'écran où Anya envoya le peu d'informations dont ils disposaient ainsi que les photos des soldats.

\- Voici nos assassins, dit-elle en grinçant presque des dents mais gardant son professionnalisme, nous savons qu'ils sont drogués, le cocktail les rendant insensible à la douleur. La première victime a été Titus Trimani, PDG d'Heda Corporation.

Bellamy hocha doucement de la tête et elle continua en désignant une photo qu'Anya bascula sur l'écran :

\- Notre premier suspect à été Charles Pike, PDG de WarSystem et associé d'Heda, seulement il a été tué alors que nous l'interrogions. Quelques jours plus tard, lors du bal annuel d'Heda, les assassins ont de nouveau sévis. Attaque durant laquelle, Tristan Catwell a été tué d'une balle dans la tête.

\- Ce gars était une vrai machine à tuer, intervint Octavia, il a prit plusieurs balles mais la seule qui a pu l'arrêter est celle qu'il a prise dans la tête.

\- D'accord et à partir de là, quels ont été vos suspects ? demanda Bellamy.

\- On s'est d'abord penché sur Nia Frost et son fils, répondit Clarke, Titus voulait stopper leur section armement.

\- Sans parler qu'ils utilisent certains composants de la drogue pour leur branche pharmaceutique, ajouta Anya.

\- Mais Frost était d'accord avec le projet de Titus, sa fille Luna Trimani a pu nous le confirmer.

\- Et l'utilisation d'ingrédient est bien trop vague pour pouvoir l'inculper, en conclut Bellamy.

Clarke acquiesça puis elle reprit :

\- Nous sommes donc sans suspect.

Du moins officiellement ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser alors qu'elle perdait son temps ici au lieu de courir après Cage.

\- Vient ensuite l'attaque lors du diner, continua-t-elle, où Dante Wallace jusque là inconnu de l'affaire a été tué, Marcus Kane blessé ainsi que Raven…

Un silence se fit alors qu'ils repoussaient tous leurs émotions afin de rester concentré. Bellamy fut le premier à reprendre la parole, quittant son appui contre le bureau il se rapprocha de l'écran.

\- Le but est clairement d'éliminer les associés, il faut trouver qui a des intérêts à le faire… dit-il songeur avant de se tourner vers Clarke. Frost étant écartée, qu'en est-il de la fille Trimani ?

\- Luna ? Retourna-t-elle. Elle est clean, je doute qu'elle ait été intéressée par un tel héritage et elle aimait son père…

\- Tu as des preuves ?

\- Non mais…

\- Il faut la mettre sous surveillance, la coupa Bellamy, Octavia tu t'en charges pour la journée, Anya je veux tout savoir sur elle d'ici ce soir.

\- Je n'avais pas compris que tu étais seul à prendre les décisions, retourna cette dernière.

Bellamy affronta son regard défiant avec exaspération puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur qui croisa les bras, attendant d'avoir la confirmation ou non de Clarke.

\- Faite ce qu'il dit, ordonna la blonde alors que Bellamy se tournait de nouveau vers elle.

Octavia attrapa ses affaires sans attendre, ce qui agaça d'avantage son frère, tandis qu'Anya se pencha immédiatement sur son ordinateur.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me court-circuite devant mon équipe, je ne serais pas aussi clémente, le prévint doucement Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas l'ennemi, Clarke, se défendit-il. Je ne fais que vous aidez à aborder les choses sous un autre angle.

\- Tu nous prends pour des bleus ou quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle en partant dans la direction de son bureau personnel.

Bellamy lui emboita le pas et la suivit à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Bien sûr que non, seulement vous ne prenez pas de recul et si tu cessais de faire de cette enquête une affaire personnelle tu le verrais, lui retourna-t-il avec intransigeance.

\- Il s'agit de Lexa, comment tu veux que ce ne soit pas personnel ?! S'emporta-t-elle en faisant volte-face… Et contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne laisse pas mes émotions me diriger !

\- Alors dis-moi, croisa-t-il calmement les bras, pourquoi un agent aussi professionnel que toi, n'a pas tiré sur une dangereuse criminelle venant de tirer juste sous ses yeux sur deux innocents ? Lui laissant ensuite l'occasion de la désarmer et de tirer sur un autre agent…

\- Tu n'étais pas là…

\- Clarke, j'ai lu les rapports du gala et tu as descendu ce type d'une balle dans la tête sans aucune hésitation pour protéger Frost et Octavia mais avec Lexa tu n'as rien fait…

\- Je…

\- Tu as peut-être convaincu Indra mais je sais que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de faire du mal à Lexa. Et c'est normal… l'empêcha-t-il d'intervenir… Ecoute je sais que tu m'en veux… et je ne vais pas te dire que j'ai changé d'avis parce que ce serait mentir, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour t'empêcher de te mettre en danger mais si tu as une preuve concrète qu'on peut ramener Lexa, je te soutiendrai à 100%.

\- J'ai aucune preuve… souffla Clarke soudainement abattue… mais j'ai confiance en elle et tout ce que je te demande c'est de me faire confiance.

Un lourd silence s'imposa entre eux, un silence douloureux alors que leur désaccord les séparait davantage.

\- On ne peut pas attendre et espérer éternellement, il y a eu trop de dommages collatéraux, reprit-il difficilement, si on n'a pas de solution avant notre prochaine rencontre avec Lexa, je ferais ce qu'il faut.

\- Et je t'en empêcherais… planta-t-elle son regard triste mais déterminé sur lui.

Bellamy sourit légèrement, n'en attendant pas moins de sa part.

\- Mais en attendant, on doit travailler ensemble, pas l'un contre l'autre.

Clarke acquiesça, bien consciente de ne pas être honnête avec lui alors qu'elle lui avait toujours fait confiance. Son cœur se serra en réalisant à quel point leur relation si soudée avait volé en éclat en si peu de temps. Cependant, elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour retrouver Lexa…

\- Alors si on si mettait ? L'encouragea-t-il d'un sourire.

* * *

Lincoln avait suivi Cage toute la matinée sans en tirer grand-chose. Il enchainait les rendez-vous et les déplacements et jusque-là, il n'y avait rien eu de suspect. Malgré la conviction de Clarke, il devait admettre qu'il doutait de sa théorie. Elle tenait la route mais il avait bien peur que son amie ne passe sa frustration face à leur impuissance à aider Lexa en faisant de Wallace un ennemi concret et contre qui elle pouvait agir. Cependant, il comptait bien la soutenir et la protéger si jamais elle allait trop loin. Lincoln sortit de sa voiture pour suivre Cage qui entrait dans un restaurant pour le déjeuner. Il traversa la rue en se dissimulant dans une foule de piétons. Il s'approcha ensuite du restaurant puis entra une fois certain que Wallace était installé à sa table. En entrant, il fut stoppé par la réceptionniste se tenant derrière un pupitre et qui par chance n'était pas visible depuis la salle.

\- Bonjour, avez-vous une réservation ? L'accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Euh non… répondit-il en sortant discrètement son badge. En revanche j'aimerai savoir qui déjeune avec Mr. Wallace ?

La femme sembla hésiter mais elle baissa les yeux vers la liste des réservations.

\- La réservation est au nom du Colonel Emerson, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Merci et bien sûr ça reste notre petit secret, lui dit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

L'hôtesse lui rendit son sourire tout en acquiesçant et Lincoln repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé ainsi qu'intrigué par la présence du Colonel Emerson avec Cage.

* * *

\- Calme plat du côté de Marcus, annonça Octavia en se laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon de Clarke juste à côté de Lincoln.

Avec l'équipe de Bellamy ayant prit le relais pour la protection des associés, Harper s'occupant de Luna, Miller de Nia et Jasper et Monty de Marcus, ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous chez elle en soirée pour faire le point sur leur enquête non-officielle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné de ton côté ? demanda Clarke à Lincoln.

\- Wallace a fait le tour de la ville, enchainé rendez-vous sur rendez-vous mais y en a un qui m'a interpellé. Je l'ai vu en train de déjeuner avec le Colonel Emerson.

\- Emerson ? S'étonna Anya qui était assise sur le sol à proximité de la table basse pleine de dossiers.

\- Je les ai croisés ensemble à l'hôpital, ajouta Clarke également assise au sol alors que les deux anciens militaires échangeaient des paroles silencieuses.

\- Vous nous éclairez ? S'impatienta Octavia.

\- Et bien quand on était sur le terrain, il y avait toutes sortes de rumeurs, de théories du complot qui circulaient et Emerson était un nom qui revenait souvent, expliqua Lincoln.

\- Quelles genres de théories ? Questionna Clarke.

\- Le genre auquel correspondent tout à fait nos assassins, répondit Anya.

\- Mais ce n'étaient que des rumeurs et Emerson ayant mauvaise réputation il en faisait les frais, tenta-t-il de calmer l'effervescence naissante chez les trois femmes, notamment Clarke qu'il voyait déjà aller arrêter Emerson mais c'était sans compter sur Anya.

\- Emerson avait le pouvoir de cacher la réapparition de soldats disparus, annonça la grande blonde en direction de Clarke.

\- Il nous faut l'accès à ses dossiers, répondit-elle.

\- Tu penses bien que c'est hautement classifié et on a galéré toute la journée sur cet ordi sans rien réussir à craquer, lui rappela son amie.

\- C'n'est pas une stupide machine qui va m'arrêter, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant et attrapant son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda pour tout le monde Octavia.

\- J'appel de l'aide…

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors que Lincoln filait déjà Cage, les trois amies arrivèrent ensemble au bureau, bien décidées à trouver les preuves dont elles avaient besoin. Avec les nouvelles découvertes de la veille, Clarke était encore plus convaincue d'être sur la bonne piste, tout comme ses amis. Elle était pour la première fois depuis le début de cette enquête pleine d'espoir quant au fait de retrouver Lexa. Seulement rien ne semblait vouloir aller bien longtemps dans ce sens…

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai un courrier à remettre à l'Agent Griffin ? Les interpella un coursier alors qu'elles pénétraient tout juste dans leurs bureaux et où les attendaient déjà Bellamy.

Ce dernier se rapprochant de leur groupe avec le même intérêt qu'elles pour le coursier et la grande enveloppe qu'il portait.

\- C'est moi, répondit-elle avant d'aller signer le reçu qu'il lui tendit et de prendre le courrier.

Elle retourna vers ses amis tout en l'ouvrant sous leurs yeux interrogateurs. Clarke en sortit quelques feuilles qu'elle se mit à parcourir rapidement.

\- Clarke ? L'appela avec inquiétude Octavia alors que le visage de la blonde se décomposait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda à son tour Anya sans montrer autant d'inquiétude que la petite brune.

Clarke releva les yeux sur elles puis elle abaissa sa main tenant le courrier avec dépit.

\- L'arme que Lexa a utilisée vient d'être reliée par la balistique à l'entreprise Queen Industry.

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna O'.

\- Elle sort tout droit de leur branche armement.

\- Ce qui veut dire que Frost devient notre suspect numéro 1, exprima Anya.

L'air plus que dépité qu'elles arborèrent prit complètement au dépourvu Bellamy qui sentit immédiatement qu'il lui manquait une information.

\- Alors pourquoi cette nouvelle ne te réjouis pas ? demanda-t-il uniquement à Clarke qui devrait être la première à sauter de joie d'avoir enfin une véritable piste.

\- Parce que c'est trop facile, répondit-elle, jusqu'à maintenant on a pu remonter aucune de leurs armes et là on découvre sans difficulté qu'elle provient de Queen Industry ?

\- Je peux comprendre qu'après tout ça, ce soit surprenant d'avoir une preuve aussi facile mais à moins que tu n'ais un autre suspect… retourna-t-il dubitatif.

Clarke l'observa avec hésitation. Elle eut soudainement envie de lui parler de sa théorie sur Cage, de lui faire confiance afin de jouer franc jeu et de ne pas perdre de temps en cachotterie. Cependant, juste à côté de lui, elle capta Octavia qui d'un imperceptible signe de tête l'en dissuada.

\- Peu importe que ce soit trop facile, appuya Anya, les preuves sont là, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de suivre la piste Frost maintenant, on doit aller l'arrêter.

\- T'as raison, admit Clarke en remontant une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant, on doit s'occuper de Nia.

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir Indra et on y va, annonça Bellamy avant de s'éloigner.

Une fois seules, Clarke se tourna vers ses deux amies, les yeux presque suppliants.

\- Dites moi que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que c'est trop facile ?

\- Je suis du même avis que toi, confirma Octavia.

\- T'es pas encore dingue, répondit Anya.

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu puis Clarke se tourna vers la petite brune.

\- Récupères les infos qu'on a demandé sur Emerson et voit ce que tu peux en tirer, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Anya, quant à nous on s'occupe de Nia.

Elles se mirent au travail sans attendre, bien décidée à se débarrasser au plus vite de la piste Frost pour se concentrer sur Cage…

* * *

Octavia traversa l'étage d'un pas assuré et s'arrêta devant un bureau, couvrant de son ombre le jeune agent y travaillant. Ce dernier releva ses yeux amandes vers elle.

\- Tu as pu trouver ce que Clarke t'as demandé hier soir ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

\- Euh… écoute, je suis désolé mais… commença-t-il en s'ébouriffant maladroitement les cheveux.

\- Tu déconnes Monty ! Au téléphone tu lui as dit oui !

\- J'ai essayé, corrigea-t-il, mais le niveau de sécurité est trop élevé j'ai rien pu faire.

Octavia soupira lourdement face à cette nouvelle impasse.

\- Je suis désolé mais ce qu'il vous faut c'est Raven… ajouta-t-il tristement en songeant à sa collègue qui excellait comme personne en piratage.

\- Ce qu'il nous faut c'est un miracle… murmura-t-elle avec défaitisme avant d'ajouter plus fort… Merci quand même Monty.

\- Quand tu veux… répondit-il dans un sourire désolé… mais c'est la première et dernière fois que je le fais dans le dos de Bellamy.

Elle acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement sa réticence, avant de s'éloigner tout en se demandant comment elle allait annoncer à Clarke ce nouvel échec. Avec cette nouvelle impasse, ils ne leur restaient que la piste conduisant à Nia et bien que cette femme soit horrible, tout comme Clarke elle n'y croyait pas un instant.

* * *

Cage quittait sa voiture avec chauffeur dans le parking d' Heda Corporation où il avait rendez-vous avec Trimani et Frost lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Oui ? Décrocha-t-il avec agacement en s'arrêtant devant le sas d'entrée.

\- ….

\- Vous savez qui ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude alors que son regard vagabondait sur le parking, manquant de peu d'apercevoir Lincoln qui le suivait.

-….

\- Envoyez-moi son dossier, ordonna-t-il dans une contrariété visible.

\- …

\- Non, ce ne sera pas la peine, je m'occupe du reste.

Il raccrocha avec colère et rentra dans le hall d'un pas rapide, bien décidé à expédier ce rendez-vous pour ensuite régler ce problème inopportun.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion d'Heda Corporation sans s'annoncer et accompagnée de Bellamy et Anya. Ils surprirent ainsi les deux associées et l'homme d'affaires en pleine conversation autour d'une table. Luna assise en bout de table se leva avec confusion tandis qu'à sa droite Cage le fit avec outrage et en face de lui, Nia resta sereinement assise malgré sa surprise évidente. Clarke fut bousculée par la petite secrétaire qui avait tenté de les arrêter afin de se complaire en excuse.

\- Je suis désolée, Mlle. Trimani mais je n'ai pas pu les arrêter…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Luna avant de lui demander de s'éclipser.

\- Je ne suis pas du même avis, intervint Cage, nous étions en pleine réunion.

Ses yeux sombres et hargneux se posèrent sur Clarke mais elle soutint son regard avec défiance. Elle n'était nullement surprise de le trouver ici, ayant été prévenue par Lincoln qui s'était éclipsé pour ne pas risquer de se faire prendre par Bellamy. Tout comme ils avaient été informés par Harper que Nia n'était pas à Queen Industry mais à Heda Corporation. L'agent surveillant cette dernière étant également présent dans la pièce au côté de Miller.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner mais il y a du nouveau concernant l'enquête, s'excusa-t-elle à l'attention de Luna en ignorant superbement Cage.

\- Quelle genre de nouvelle ? demanda Luna.

\- De celle qui m'autorise à emmener Mme. Frost au FBI pour un interrogatoire, répondit-elle en se tournant vers la concernée.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût, retourna froidement Nia qui ne semblait pas inquiétée.

\- Je suis tout à fait sérieuse et vous pouvez soit nous suivre calmement soit par la force.

A ces mots, Anya prit un malin plaisir à sortir ses menottes avec un sourire en coin nullement dissimulé.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle preuve vous pensez avoir mais…

\- Une arme sortant tout droit de votre usine a servit durant l'attaque, la coupa Anya.

\- Comme tant d'autres servent à travers le monde et ça ne fait pas de moi une criminelle.

\- C'est un point que l'on pourrait longuement discuter, lança calmement Bellamy, mais en attendant ça suffit largement pour que l'on vous interroge.

\- Vous devriez les suivre, intervint soudainement Cage.

Clarke l'observa avec curiosité alors que Nia hoqueta un rire.

\- Cela vous arrangerait bien, n'est-ce pas ? Se tourna-t-elle vers lui, accusatrice.

\- Que vous ne fassiez pas d'esclandre ? Oui.

\- Que je sois accusée pendant que vous rachetez tranquillement les parts des associés d'Heda qui ont été écartés.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? S'enquit immédiatement Clarke.

\- Du but de cette réunion, voyons, répondit Nia en se tournant à nouveau vers les agents et gardant toujours son assurance.

\- Votre société va mal, je ne fais que proposer mon aide.

\- En jouant les vautours avec l'argent de votre père récemment décédé, comme c'est pratique, renchérit Nia.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'insulter, grogna Cage envers la femme d'affaire dont le sourire narquois ne fit que s'agrandir.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? S'enquit Clarke auprès de Luna qui observait l'échange.

\- Oui, nous discutions du rachat des parts de Pike par Cage, confirma-t-elle.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire cette femme, s'offusqua-t-il, elle est prête à tout pour se disculper.

\- Vous allez également nous suivre Mr. Wallace, annonça Clarke.

Elle braqua un regard impassible sur lui alors qu'il serra les poings avec force, la colère montante alors qu'on l'accusait sans la moindre preuve.

\- Etre responsable de la mort de mon père ne vous suffit pas ?! S'emporta-t-il alors.

\- Mr. Wallace… tenta-t-elle de garder son calme mais il la coupa.

\- Non ! Votre incompétence ne semble avoir aucune limite ! D'abord vous laissez cette femme abattre mon père et maintenant…

\- Laissez-moi deviner c'était la brune ? Coupa Nia avec un sourire mesquin en direction de Clarke.

Cage allait pour la rabrouer mais il aperçut clairement la réaction de l'agent face à la remarque. Cette dernière c'était imperceptiblement tendue mais ce qui le frappa ce fut le bref éclair de colère et de douleur qui traversa son regard. Tout comme Clarke ne manqua pas l'éclair de compréhension qui le traversa suivit d'une lueur vicieuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? demanda-t-il avec empressement à la blonde. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devrions savoir ?

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir, répondit Bellamy qui se rapprocha de manière protective de Clarke et bien que lui-même n'était pas en accord avec son empressement à embarquer Cage sur les seuls dires de Nia.

\- Ce n'est pas a vous que je parlais, rétorqua-t-il durement, y a-t-il plus que votre incompétence à blâmer pour avoir envoyé à la mort mon père et à l'hôpital votre beau-père ainsi qu'un de vos agents ?!

Clarke serra les poings, contenant sa propre colère sous la surface tandis qu'elle et Cage se défiaient du regard, allant jusqu'à complètement occulter le reste de la pièce, elle ne voyait plus que lui et cette lueur sournoise dans ses yeux sombres. Il avait compris et il ne lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

\- J'attends une réponse Agent Griffin !

\- Cage je vous en pris calmez-vous, entendit-elle vaguement Luna intervenir tandis qu'à son côté elle sentit tout juste Bellamy venir lui saisir le bras.

Clarke ignora la demande silencieuse de son ami et avança de quelques pas, se rapprochant dangereusement de Cage qui contrairement aux deux autres n'était pas séparé d'eux par la table de réunion. Il faisait pleinement face à Clarke et il resta intransigeant alors qu'elle s'arrêta à tout juste un mètre de lui.

\- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse, lui dit-elle calmement.

\- Encore une fois je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais vous m'avez l'air de prendre cela personnellement, ajouta-t-il avec un fin sourire qu'elle seule put voir.

Clarke serra d'avantage les poings avant de reculer d'un pas sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Anya veux-tu escorter Mme. Frost, lui ordonna-t-elle.

La grande blonde fit rapidement le tour de la table tandis que Nia se leva plus que mécontente mais elle se laissa entrainer sans protester d'avantage. Bellamy se joignit à Anya et elle fut dirigée vers la porte alors que Clarke se détourna de Cage pour les suivre, prenant sur elle à l'idée qu'ils laissaient le véritable coupable en liberté.

\- Je crois que ça me revient maintenant, lança Wallace avec désinvolture.

Clarke se figea, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, mais elle ne se retourna pas vers lui, attendant la suite.

\- Vous la connaissez, affirma-t-il, comment l'avez-vous appelé lorsqu'elle allait tirer ? fit-il semblant de chercher.

Elle vit Bellamy secouer discrètement la tête, lui intimant de ne pas réagir à la provocation alors qu'Anya avait son regard posé sur ses poings serrés qui commençaient à trembler.

\- Ca y est, je l'ai, dit-il en claquant presque victorieusement des doigts,… Lexa… un bien jolie prénom pour un monstre.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour faire volte-face, sa colère explosant alors qu'elle fonça droit sur lui, son poing venant s'écraser sur son visage avec force. Cage tomba violemment sur la table puis elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

\- Je sais que vous êtes responsable de tout ça et je le prouverais, lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage.

\- Vous délirez !

\- Vous vous servez de ces soldats pour vos ambitions personnelles, vous les avez détruits…

Elle ne put terminer car une poigne forte l'écarta de lui, l'entraînant à une bonne distance pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'atteindre.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmé ! rétorqua Bellamy.

\- Fait la sortir, lui ordonna Anya, Harper emmène Mme. Frost au bureau.

\- Vous allez regretter ça ! Menaça Cage en se redressant puis essuyant du revers de la main le sang coulant à sa lèvre tout en repoussant Miller qui vérifiait son état.

\- Pas autant que vous, croyez-moi, lui promit Clarke avant d'être emmenée à l'extérieur par Bellamy et suivit de près par Harper et Nia.

Un silence gênant tomba sur la pièce alors qu'Anya faisait face à une Luna silencieuse et un Cage marmonnant furieusement.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qui vient de se passer, tenta-t-elle de calmer les choses.

\- Désolée ?! Oh croyez-moi vous le serez réellement quand j'aurais porté plainte ! S'offusqua Wallace.

\- Cage il est inutile d'en arriver là, intervint Luna. L'Agent Griffin…

\- L'Agent Griffin n'a visiblement pas toute sa tête et je refuse qu'elle vous mette en danger, la coupa-t-il plus calmement et avec une certaine inquiétude pour la jeune femme d'affaires, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit retirée de cette enquête.

Anya se crispa alors que ce qu'elle redoutait arrivait. Cage n'ajouta rien de plus et après s'être excusée auprès de Luna, il s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

\- Qui est cet assassin pour l'Agent Griffin ? demanda Luna une fois la porte refermé sur lui.

Elle n'avait peut-être rien dit lors des différents échanges mais elle avait clairement observé et ce qu'elle avait vu dans le regard de l'agent ne pouvait mentir. Cet assassin n'était pas n'importe qui pour déclencher autant d'émotions conflictuelles, tout comme l'Agent Griffin n'était pas n'importe quel agent. Elle s'était renseignée sur elle après l'assassinat de son père car elle voulait les meilleurs sur l'enquête et comme elle l'avait découvert, Clarke faisait partie des meilleurs, elle n'était donc pas de ceux qui perdaient leur sang-froid.

\- Sa fiancée… répondit finalement Anya, la laissant sans voix avant qu'elle n'ordonne à l'Agent Miller de continuer à veiller sur elle, puis de quitter à son tour la salle de réunion.

* * *

A peine était elle rentrée au bureau qu'elle avait été convoquée par sa supérieure et après avoir été sermonnée par Anya et Bellamy sur son « pétage de plomb » pour reprendre leur terme, Clarke était d'une humeur massacrante. La colère qu'avait déclenchée Cage était toujours présente et les différents sermons ne faisaient que l'attiser d'avantage, d'autant plus qu'elle savait qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur et qu'Indra la demandait sans aucun doute pour qu'elle en paye les conséquences. Clarke entra donc sans s'annoncer dans le bureau de sa supérieure, se plantant devant elle avec détermination.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me retirer l'enquête, c'est Wallace qui a tout organisé pour devenir PDG à la place de son père et il veut m'écarter avant que…

\- Vous rendez-vous compte que vos accusations son graves ?! La coupa Indra en se levant de sa chaise à son tour en colère face à son intrusion et ses paroles sans fondement. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave ! Vous l'avez frappé et maintenant il porte plainte !

\- C'est uniquement pour m'écarter, il sait que je sais…

\- Griffin ça suffit ! la stoppa-t-elle fermement avant de reprendre plus calmement. C'était une erreur de vous laisser sur cette enquête. Vous êtes trop impliquée personnellement.

\- Non, ça n'a rien à voir, écoutez…

\- Clarke, la coupa-t-elle à nouveau et la surprenant par cette soudaine familiarité. Vous êtes un excellent agent avec une brillante carrière qui vous attend mais cette enquête vous détruit alors croyez-le ou non mais je fais ça pour votre bien… donnez-moi votre plaque et votre arme, lui ordonna-t-elle après un court silence en tendant la main et braquant son regard dans le sien.

\- Et mon équipe ?

\- Elle passe directement sous la responsabilité de Bellamy, répondit sobrement Indra en la fixant toujours.

Clarke décrocha son arme avec colère puis sortit sa plaque de sa poche avant de les déposer avec défiance sur le bureau, ignorant la main tendue de sa supérieure qui s'abaissa avec regret. La seconde d'après, elle quittait la pièce en claquant la porte. Clarke était furieuse et en même temps terrifiée car en étant hors-jeu, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. La situation lui échappait, Wallace menait la danse et maintenant elle ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Tout comme elle serait maintenant ignorante de tout ce qui arriverait à Lexa…

\- Clarke est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda immédiatement Octavia alors qu'elle récupérait avec force sa veste qu'elle avait laissé sur l'un des bureaux de son équipe.

\- Vous serez sous les ordres de Bellamy à partir de maintenant, répondit-elle simplement et jetant un bref regard pour le brun.

\- Clarke ce n'était pas ma question, l'attrapa par le bras Octavia pour l'obliger à lui faire face alors qu'elle se détournait pour partir.

Elle regarda son amie qui ne la lâcherait pas sans réponse puis Bellamy et Anya qui bien que silencieux attendaient également sa réponse.

\- Juste besoin d'être seule, répondit-elle enfin en se défaisant de son emprise et disparaissant d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du lieu où elle se rendait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à garer sa voiture devant le Dropship. Elle observa longuement le club avec l'envie d'entrer pour faire taire sa douleur au fond d'un verre mais elle savait qu'elle n'en finirait pas. La douleur d'avoir à nouveau perdue Lexa était trop forte. Cette idée ne faisait que la torturer depuis qu'elle avait été suspendue, car à cet instant précis elle lui avait été enlevée. L'enquête allait se focaliser sur Nia et Cage serait libre, emportant avec lui le secret des assassins. Elle n'avait pas de preuve et ne pouvait plus rien faire. A moins d'un miracle, tout était fini… mais ce miracle elle ne le trouverait pas au fond d'une bouteille. Elle soupira fortement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions puis usant de toute sa volonté, elle fit redémarrer sa voiture et détournant le regard du club, elle rentra chez elle…

* * *

Clarke montait avec lassitude les marches menant à son appartement mais en arrivant à son étage, elle retrouva toute sa vivacité en découvrant sa porte entrouverte. Elle porta instinctivement sa main à son arme mais elle se referma sur du vide, se rappelant qu'elle l'avait rendu avec son badge à Indra. Et bien évidemment son arme personnelle était dans l'appartement. Clarke prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits, le potentiel danger aidant, puis elle avança prudemment vers la porte qu'elle poussa lentement avant d'entrer d'un pas léger. Elle avança accompagnée par le silence, son cœur battant un peu plus fort à chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au niveau du comptoir de la cuisine et aperçoive une silhouette debout devant la fenêtre du salon.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Clarke en ne sentant pas de danger immédiat provenant de l'inconnu.

La silhouette se tourna, les lueurs de la lune pénétrant dans la pièce révélant une femme au visage fin, des yeux ténébreux, des lèvres d'un rouge éclatant et une longue chevelure ébène. Une sophistication contrastant complètement avec son sweat à capuche noir et un jean déchiré épousant parfaitement ses formes avantageuses. La femme ne répondit pas et avança jusqu'à Clarke avec assurance.

\- Voici des infos qui vous seront surement utile pour votre affaire, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un gros dossier.

Malgré sa confusion Clarke s'en empara et la femme prit la direction de la sortie mais elle s'arrêta à la porte.

\- Quand Raven se réveillera dite-lui que Becca la salut, lança-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux puis elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Clarke secoua la tête devant cette visite plus qu'étrange et son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et les évènements de la journée ne l'aidait guère à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Qui était cette femme ? Et quand Raven l'avait-elle chargé de récolter des infos ? Elle déposa le dossier sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis elle alla se servir un verre d'eau qu'elle but d'une traite, savourant sa fraicheur. Elle s'en servit un autre qu'elle déposa à côté du dossier avant de se hisser sur l'un des tabourets. Elle ouvrit ensuite le dossier qu'elle parcourut rapidement et découvrit des dossiers complets sur les associés ainsi qu'un autre dossier dont l'intitulé l'interpella étrangement.

\- Projet Cerberus… lut-elle songeuse.

* * *

Au même moment quelques part dans Polis, Emerson montait à l'arrière d'une voiture de luxe qui s'était arrêtée devant lui. S'installant à côté de Wallace, il le salua respectueusement tandis que le chauffeur reprit la route sur l'ordre de Cage. Ce dernier remonta la vitre les séparant du conducteur afin de privatiser leur conversation.

\- Nous allons devoir agir vite, commença-t-il en fixant la rue par la vitre.

\- Nos soldats sont prêts. Dites moi quand et ce sera fait…

\- Demain, asséna Cage.

Emerson acquiesça silencieusement puis son patron se tourna vers lui, l'air contrarié.

\- L'agent Griffin est sur mon dos, je veux que vous me régliez également ce problème… définitivement, annonça-t-il froidement.

\- Comment voulez-vous procéder ?

Un sourire sournois naquit au coin des lèvres de Wallace, jubilant déjà de son idée pour faire payer son affront à l'agent.

\- Voyez-vous j'ai appris un fait particulièrement intéressant à son sujet…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Et voilà les méchants sont enfin à découvert, Cage et Emerson ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise je vous l'accorde :p**

 **D'ailleurs que pensez-vous que Cage prépare pour Clarke ? :p**

 **Et le fameux miracle n'était pas le réveil de Raven mais un sacré coup de pouce de sa part, et oui même hors-jeu elle ne lâche pas ses amis !**

 **Que pensez-vous de la décision d'Indra d'écarter Clarke de l'enquête ? Et du coup Bellamy se retrouve seul à diriger ? :p Ca ne présage rien de bon...**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours :)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Bellamy interroge Nia, un dossier cerberus qui redonne espoir, attaque à l'hôpital...**


	12. Projet Cerberus

**CH12- Projet Cerberus**

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Le chapitre arrive avec un peu d'avance cette semaine !**

 **Merci pour tous vos retours !**

 **Bellamy est loin d'être dans vos coeurs et j'ai bien peur que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant,**

 **même s'il fait une courte apparition cette semaine... :p**

 **Allez on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Clarke courait dans ce labyrinthe de couloir depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Chaque porte qu'elle ouvrait était une vision d'horreur de plus, des morts, des salles de tortures, du sang… mais elle continuait de la chercher, elle entendait sa voix, ses cris qui l'appelaient. Lexa était là quelque part et elle avait besoin d'elle. Alors elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le couloir s'arrête sur une dernière porte. Elle l'ouvrit et avança vers le centre de la pièce éclairée par une vielle ampoule pendouillant au plafond. Son cœur éclata en découvrant son corps étendu sur une table, un regard sans vie rivé sur elle…_

 _\- Tu arrives trop tard…_

 _Elle se retourna et une lame transperça son cœur l'irradiant d'une douleur sourde et de regrets, une lame plantée par une Lexa au regard glacial…_

Clarke se réveilla brutalement, posant instinctivement une main sur son cœur où elle pouvait sentir les réminiscences de la froide lame. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve puis lorsqu'elle bougea, elle ressentit les douloureuses courbatures de son corps. Elle s'était endormie sur la table basse du salon après avoir quitté la cuisine pour continuer d'étudier le dossier. Dossier dont les documents lui avaient visiblement servi d'oreiller. Elle l'avait étudié jusque tard dans la nuit, découvrant avec horreur en quoi consistait le projet Cerberus, ce qui lui avait sans doute valu ce cauchemar, en plus de raviver ses craintes sur l'état de Lexa. En ayant un aperçu de ce qu'elle avait subi, elle craignait plus que jamais de ne pouvoir la récupérer. Cependant, cela éveillait une nouvelle motivation en elle, jusqu'alors elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sauver Lexa, mais maintenant elle voulait leur faire payer. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et constata que les rayons du soleil perçaient seulement l'horizon alors elle rassembla les pièces du dossier qu'elle rangea ensuite, avant de rejoindre sa chambre où elle se glissa dans la salle de bain. Clarke se déshabilla et entra sous la douche où elle laissa l'eau fraîche terminer de la réveiller. Elle avait besoin d'être en forme pour la prochaine étape. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit et au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes dans ce dossier, sa conviction s'était renforcée, elle ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir. Suspendue ou pas, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et elle allait commencer par rassembler ses alliées…

* * *

Le soleil se levait tout juste alors que Lincoln se dirigeait vers la chambre de Raven. Bellamy l'avait missionné à la surveillance de Marcus pour la journée, il devait donc aller relever Jasper mais il était arrivé avec de l'avance pour pouvoir rendre visite à son amie. Entrant dans la chambre, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Anya assise dans un fauteuil collé au lit. Restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, il sourit discrètement en remarquant qu'elle lui tenait la main. Il frappa doucement pour s'annoncer et Anya retira immédiatement sa main de celle de Raven, ce qui l'amusa mais se garda bien de le montrer.

\- T'as passé la nuit ici ?

Anya acquiesça en s'étirant avant de se tourner vers lui, concernée.

\- Des nouvelles de Clarke ?

\- Elle n'a répondu à aucun de nos appels et lorsqu'on est passé chez elle, elle n'était pas là, elle a dû rentrer tard…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Anya avait parfaitement compris ce que cela impliquait et elle sentit une certaine fatigue lui tomber dessus car rien n'allait en s'arrangeant.

\- Du changement de son côté ? La sortit-il de ses pensées.

\- Non, Reyes a visiblement décidé de faire sa tête de mule, plaisanta-t-elle tristement plutôt qu'amusée.

Lincoln ne répondit rien, observant d'un air triste son amie endormie puis Anya qui observait également la brune.

\- Il faudra que tu lui dises, lâcha-t-il sans plus de précision.

\- Pour qu'elle me rit au nez ? rétorqua amèrement Anya sans détourner les yeux de Raven.

\- C'n'est pas ce qu'elle fait déjà toute la journée ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment avant qu'elle ne tourne un regard assassin sur lui. Sérieusement tu pourrais être surprise…

Et avec ça, il la laissa seule, quittant la pièce sous le regard songeur d'Anya. Cette dernière se tourna à nouveau vers l'endormie. Les paroles de Lincoln faisant lentement leur effet, elle commença à sérieusement considérer la chose, cependant la peur du rejet lui revint bien rapidement mais alors qu'elle luttait intérieurement et contre toute attente, elle explosa soudainement avec exaspération :

\- Ok je tiens à toi ! T'es gonflantes, les trois quart du temps j'ai envie de t'étriper mais tu me manques horriblement et à l'idée de te perdre… Oh bon sang Reyes, j'ai des sentiments pour toi alors maintenant bouges-toi de ce lit !

Anya soupira un grand coup, prit son visage dans ses mains, se disant qu'elle touchait le fond à faire une déclaration alors qu'elle ne pouvait sans doute pas l'entendre. C'était d'une lâcheté dont elle était misérablement consciente…

\- T'en…as mis… du temps… s'éleva une faible et rugueuse voix.

Anya retira vivement ses mains de son visage pour découvrir une Raven en train de s'éveiller, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux papillonnant face à la clarté de la pièce.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça la dormeuse, lui retourna Anya qui s'était dressée au-dessus d'elle, souriante et retenant ses larmes de joie.

* * *

Emerson entra dans la salle d'entrainement du laboratoire alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé et trouva ses trois soldats en plein entrainement sous la surveillance des gardes. C'était un rituel bien rodé leur permettant de les garder en forme tout en s'assurant de leur obéissance car s'ils refusaient l'exercice, la punition tombait. Il s'appuya contre un mur et les observa. Quint enchaina plusieurs coups de poing en direction de Lexa qui les évita avec aisance malgré ses blessures pas complètement remises. L'homme s'écarta subitement laissant le champ libre à Echo qui balança son pied dans l'estomac de la petite brune, cette dernière se retrouvant projetée contre le mur derrière elle. Emerson sourit, bien qu'elles ne soient que des coquilles vides, il y avait toujours eu une inconsciente rivalité entre les deux femmes. Un défaut qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie de corriger car cela l'amusait. Lexa s'écarta du mur au moment où la blonde voulut écraser son poing sur elle, elle lui attrapa le bras, la fit tourner et la jeta sur Quint qui revenait à la charge. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et Echo fondit sur elle…

\- Ca suffit ! Intervint Emerson, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement.

En d'autre temps et pour son plaisir, il aurait laissé continuer le combat mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque de les abîmer avant la mission.

\- Toi ! Viens ici ! ordonna-t-il à Lexa en la désignant du doigt.

Elle obéit instantanément tandis qu'il fit renvoyer en cellule les deux autres soldats. Lexa se planta devant lui, stoïque. Il attrapa son t-shirt et le souleva sans douceur pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. La cicatrisation était déjà presque terminée mais la plaie était encore sensible cependant la brune ressentit à peine la douleur de son examen. C'est tout juste s'il sentit son corps se crisper.

\- Il va falloir que je te donne une dose plus forte avant d'y aller, dit-il pour lui-même mais la brune l'entendit et il ne manqua pas l'envie dans le regard vert lorsqu'il quitta des yeux la blessure. Oh oui t'en crève d'envie, se moqua-t-il. Allez suis-moi.

Lexa obéit à nouveau instantanément à l'ordre et le suivit jusqu'à son bureau où il l'a fit s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il lui avait désigné tandis qu'il alla s'assoir de l'autre côté avant de sortir plusieurs feuilles d'un tiroir.

\- Voici ta mission, annonça-t-il en glissant sur la table une photo de Marcus Kane. Tu vas t'introduire dans l'hôpital et l'assassiner, vite et propre, c'est compris ?

\- Oui, répondit froidement Lexa en observant attentivement sa cible.

\- Voici ton objectif secondaire, continua-t-il en glissant une nouvelle photo sur la table, à abattre à la première occasion, comprit ?

Lexa observa la photo et fronça les sourcils en posant ses doigts sur le visage dont les saphirs semblaient l'appeler.

\- Est-ce que c'est compris ?! Insista Emerson.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en retirant sa main et levant les yeux vers l'homme.

Il fut satisfait de sa réponse alors il sortit du tiroir une seringue avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui injecter le produit. Emerson aurait pu s'inquiéter de sa réaction vis-à-vis de la photo mais il savait que la drogue allait vite arranger ça. Et puis si Wallace voulait se venger de Griffin en envoyant sa fiancée pour la tuer, lui ne pouvait qu'espérer que Woods soit encore consciente quelque part et assiste impuissante au meurtre de sa fiancée. Oh oui, quelque part il l'espérait vraiment parce que cette garce lui en avait fait tellement voir.

* * *

\- Bon sang Clarke t'étais passée où ?! S'exclama Octavia en lui ouvrant la porte. On a essayé de te joindre toute la soirée !

\- Désolée O', j'ai été pas mal occupée, s'excusa-t-elle en la suivant à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Si par occupée tu entends par là que tu alignais les verres, lui fit-elle face en croisant sévèrement les bras.

\- Non, écoute…

\- Clarke je sais que ta suspension est un coup dur mais ça ne vaut pas le coup de… continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

\- O' stop, je n'ai rien bu alors écoute-moi, j'ai du nouveau, la coupa-t-elle dans un sourire confiant.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Oui je…

\- Tata Clarke ! l'interrompit Ethan en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Hep hep tu as un petit déjeuner à finir, l'arrêta tout de suite sa mère, après on va être en retard pour l'école.

Le petit bout de quatre ans croisa les bras et repartit dans la cuisine en boudant. Les deux femmes le suivirent et le retrouvèrent en train d'essayer de remonter sur sa chaise à l'ilot centrale de la cuisine.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, rit doucement Clarke en l'attrapant et le réinstallant sur sa chaise.

\- Un café ? Lui proposa Octavia alors qu'elle faisait le tour du comptoir pour rejoindre la cafetière.

\- Oui s'il-te-plaît, j'en ai bien besoin…

Sa voix s'éteignit sur les derniers mots lorsqu'elle vit la photo posée juste à côté du bol d'Ethan, elle la prit dans sa main, son regard ne la quittant pas.

\- C'est tata Lexa, l'informa Ethan.

Elle détourna le regard de la photo où une Lexa en uniforme souriait pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Octavia car aux dernières nouvelles Ethan ignorait tout de son existence.

\- Lincoln regardait des photos l'autre soir, il n'a pas rangé l'album et on a retrouvé Ethan en train de le feuilleter le lendemain. Alors lorsqu'il a remarqué qu'elle apparaissait sur beaucoup d'entre elles avec son père, il a demandé qui c'était.

\- Et donc c'est tata Lexa, dit-elle à l'attention du petit garçon.

\- Oui ! Et c'est un héros parce qu'elle a sauvé Papa ! S'enthousiasma-t-il en reprenant fièrement la photo.

\- Depuis que Linc lui a raconté ça, il refuse de lâcher cette photo. Lexa est sa nouvelle héroïne, sourit tendrement Octavia.

\- T'as raison, tata Lexa est un héro, confirma Clarke en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Alors c'est quoi ces nouvelles ? demanda Octavia en glissant une tasse de café bien chaud à Clarke.

\- C'est ça, dit-elle en déposant sur la table le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours. Là-dedans on a tout ce qu'il faut pour mettre un terme à cette enquête.

\- Et t'as eu ça comme ça ? Interrogea Octavia avec scepticisme.

La sonnerie du téléphone empêcha Clarke de répondre. Son amie quittant la pièce pour aller décrocher dans le hall.

\- Allo ?... Comment ?!... Je dépose Ethan et on vous rejoint avec Clarke… oui elle est à la maison… Ok à tout à l'heure.

Elle l'entendit raccrocher et la seconde d'après c'est une petite brune sautillante de joie qui revint dans la cuisine.

\- Raven s'est réveillée !

Clarke sentit un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage alors que joie et soulagement l'envahissaient. Finalement Ethan ne fut pas obligé de terminer son petit déjeuner alors qu'Octavia s'empressa de l'habiller pour le conduire à l'école, son enthousiasme lui faisant rapidement oublier son autorité.

* * *

A travers la vitre sans teint, Bellamy observait pensivement Nia Frost qu'ils avaient laissé passer la nuit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cette dernière était calmement assise, attendant patiemment son heure. Une posture rigide, un sourire fin et un regard tranchant ne laissant rien paraître de l'inconfort de sa situation, bien au contraire elle semblait posséder les lieux. Plantant régulièrement son regard sur la vitre, capturant son regard comme si elle pouvait le voir. Cette femme ne craignait rien, pas la moindre once d'inquiétude et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas demandé son avocat, l'intriguait. Bellamy l'observa une dernière fois, inspira profondément puis quitta la pièce d'observation pour entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Je m'attendais à voir Griffin, s'étonna Frost alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

\- C'est Agent Griffin, corrigea Bellamy en venant s'assoir en face d'elle.

La remarque la fit sourire tandis qu'elle le scrutait attentivement de son regard perçant, jaugeant son nouvel adversaire qui ouvrait plusieurs dossiers devant lui.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas d'avocat ? releva-t-il finalement les yeux de ses dossiers.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Je suis innocente, sourit-elle finement.

Ce fut au tour de Bellamy de retenir un sourire alors qu'il prit plusieurs papiers qu'il déposa devant elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous dit cette liste de produits et cette arme utilisée par l'un des assassins.

\- Agent Black, je vends ces armes à l'armée américaine mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont sous mes ordres, lança-t-elle calmement, il en est de même pour ces assassins et vous le savez, vos preuves sont bancales.

\- Peut-être… concéda-t-il… mais avec ces commandes de produits, cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences qui pointent vers vous.

\- Je vous le répète, il s'agit d'un contrat parfaitement légal avec le gouvernement, trancha-t-elle incisive.

\- Alors parlez-m'en plus ?

\- C'est confidentiel.

\- Alors vous resterez ici, claqua-t-il en récupérant ses papiers pour les rangers dans ses dossiers.

\- Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? Arqua-t-elle un sourcil moqueur, stoppant Bellamy dans ses gestes. Après tout y a-t-il un lieu plus sûr qu'ici pour échapper aux assassins qui me traquent ?

\- Si effectivement vous êtes innocente, aidez-nous à les arrêter au lieu de jouer, l'apostropha-t-il.

\- Je n'ai que peu d'estime pour Griffin mais je dois admettre qu'elle est plus rapide à la détente que vous, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas éclairez-moi… répondit-il calmement.

Nia le pondéra un instant avant de répondre :

\- Il y a quelques années de ça, l'armée a fait un appel d'offre pour l'un de leur projet. Mon entreprise s'est retrouvée en concurrence avec Weather Corporation. Je me suis personnellement occupée de ce projet tandis que de leur côté, Cage Wallace s'en est occupé.

\- En quoi consistait ce projet exactement ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit du développement de médicaments repoussant les limites de la douleur pour permettre aux soldats blessés de continuer le combat. Il n'y a pas de grand complot ou de grand mystère derrière ce contrat, si ce n'est que je l'ai remporté et que depuis Cage Wallace me déteste.

\- D'accord, il vous déteste mais quel est le rapport avec l'assassina des associés ?

\- C'est vous le détective, pas moi, pointa-t-elle moqueusement.

Bellamy allait renchérir lorsque son téléphone sonna et apercevant le nom de sa sœur sur l'écran, il répondit sans hésiter.

\- O', qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il car étant en froid si elle l'appelait c'était forcément important.

Il expira ensuite de soulagement en apprenant le réveil de Raven.

\- Ok, je viens dès que possible… puis il raccrocha avant de se tourner vers Frost… nous reprendrons plus tard.

\- Comment ? Vous…

Mais il l'ignora et sortit tel un coup de vent en la laissant à nouveau attendre interminablement dans cette salle.

* * *

Alors qu'Octavia s'était empressée de rejoindre la chambre de Raven, Clarke était allée voir les médecins s'offrant un peu de temps avant de faire face à son amie car après la joie, la culpabilité qui ne l'avait quitté avait repris le dessus. Elle entendit le rire de ses amis alors qu'elle approchait de la chambre, elle s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et les observa alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

\- Cette gélatine est immonde, protesta Raven qui grimaça de dégoût après une cuillère de son repas.

\- Je regrette déjà ton silence, grogna Anya, Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ?! Râla-t-elle ensuite contre Octavia qui venait de lui donner une tape sur la tête.

\- Pour le mensonge évident que tu viens de dire, lui répondit-elle dans un sourire taquin qui mit Anya mal-à-l'aise.

Clarke rit de sa réaction avec Lincoln et Octavia, ce qui fit qu'ils la remarquèrent enfin.

\- Clarkie ! S'enthousiasma Raven alors que tous se tournaient vers elle.

Elle fit un pas dans la chambre et sourit à son amie, heureuse de la voir bien éveillée et plutôt en forme comme en avait été surpris les médecins, mais ils captèrent son malaise et l'ambiance s'en fit ressentir.

\- Un café ça vous dit ? demanda Lincoln.

\- Ouais je viens avec toi, lança Octavia en s'éclipsant avec son compagnon.

\- Et moi je vais aux toilettes, s'enfuit à son tour Anya.

La manœuvre de leurs amis pour les laisser seules était des plus flagrantes mais Clarke n'eut le temps de s'en soucier car Raven l'interpela :

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Tout va bien, répondit-elle faussement sincère.

\- Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas droit au câlin larmoyant de joie spécial Griffin ? lança-t-elle sceptique.

Bien évidemment que sa retenu inhabituelle avait été remarquée alors elle laissa tomber le masque et alla s'assoir à la place d'Anya tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Raven.

\- C'n'est pas ta faute alors sors-toi ça de la tête, lui ordonna-t-elle.

\- Anya va m'entendre… grogna-t-elle.

\- Elle a rien dit, disculpa-t-elle leur amie, c'est inscrit sur ton visage.

\- Si j'avais tiré…

\- Stop Griffin ! J'ai également fait le choix de ne pas lui tirer dessus alors je ne vais pas te le reprocher, je t'en veux pas alors maintenant je veux mon câlin, ok ? L'invita-t-elle en ouvrant les bras.

Mais Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement, hésitante a accepter si facilement son pardon…

\- Si je garde la pose plus longtemps, mes sutures vont sauter et là se sera ta faute, grogna d'amusement Raven face à sa passivité.

Clarke secoua la tête légèrement amusée puis elle ne se fit pas plus prier et vint la prendre dans ses bras, laissant partir cette culpabilité qui la rongeait pour simplement apprécier le fait qu'elle soit en vie.

\- Qu'elles sont mignonnes, minauda Octavia en revenant.

\- Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleu, Reyes, taquina Anya.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas eu le privilège d'en profiter, rétorqua Raven en se séparant de Clarke.

\- Rien que d'y penser je ne me sens pas bien…

\- Ca c'est parce que tu n'y as pas gouté…

\- Oh pitié, ravalez votre fierté et admettez que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe pour qu'on en finisse enfin avec vos chamailleries ! S'exaspéra Clarke.

Quatre paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent avec surprise alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Accusa Octavia en direction de Raven.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout !

\- Et pour ta gouverne Griffin, c'est déjà fait, lança Anya tout en entrelaçant la main de Raven dans la sienne.

\- Sérieux ? S'égosilla de joie Octavia.

\- Pour quelle autre raison me serais-je réveillée ? rétorqua Raven en plongeant son regard dans les yeux amandes.

\- J'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour vous seriez pire que ces deux là, grimaça Clarke en désignant Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Hey ! T'es mal placée pour parler, Lexa et toi étiez dégoulinantes de sentiments, s'en était presque gênant…

\- Octavia… la reprit Lincoln en la tapant discrètement du coude.

\- Non, elle a raison, confirma Clarke qui ne fut nullement dérangée par sa remarque et cela à la surprise de tous.

Il y eut un léger silence durant lequel Raven bailla avec énergie avant de commencer à papillonner vers le sommeil.

\- On va vous laisser, annonça Lincoln.

\- On repassera en fin de journée, confirma Octavia en le suivant vers la sortie après avoir saluée Anya et Raven.

\- Je vais aller voir Marcus, je repasse plus tard, informa à son tour Clarke avant de quitter la chambre.

\- Je t'accompagne, Bellamy m'a assigné à sa surveillance, lui annonça Lincoln alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

\- Au fait quelqu'un à pensé à prévenir Bellamy ? S'inquiéta soudainement Clarke car malgré tout, il était en droit de savoir pour leur amie.

\- Je l'ai appelé pendant que tu discutais avec Raven, répondit Octavia. Il est en chemin…

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur chemin dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que leurs routes se séparent. Lincoln embrassa tendrement Octavia puis elle s'en alla pour les bureaux du FBI tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de la chambre de Marcus.

* * *

Arrivant à la chambre, Lincoln rejoignit l'agent Todd gardant la pièce pour faire le point avant leur changement de poste. Quant à Clarke elle alla frapper à la porte de Marcus. Elle entendit une voix étouffée l'inviter à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Marcus était assis dans son lit dont le sommier avait été relevé pour plus de confort. Il l'accueillit d'un large sourire tout en levant la télécommande dans la direction de la télévision pour l'éteindre.

\- Clarke ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit-elle.

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais ça va aller.

Clarke toujours dans l'entrée, décida d'aller s'assoir dans le fauteuil non loin du lit, espérant échapper au silence maladroit qui commençait à reprendre sa place habituelle entre eux mais ce fut encore pire une fois assise. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire alors elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- J'ai appris pour Lexa, je pensais avoir rêvé l'avoir vu me tirer dessus… et je n'arrive pas à savoir si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que cela soit le cas.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur ce qu'ils lui ont fait, plus je me dis qu'il aurait été mieux pour elle qu'elle ne survive pas… admit-elle avec amertume… mais elle est là et je vais me battre pour elle.

\- Et quand tu as une idée en tête rien ne peut t'arrêter, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire confiant, tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Je l'espère parce que jusqu'à présent tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est envoyer mes proches à l'hôpital.

En disant cela, elle détourna le regard, laissant le silence à nouveau tomber entre eux.

\- Clarke… Clarke regarde-moi, l'appela-t-il doucement avant qu'elle n'obtempère, plongeant son regard rassurant dans le sien… tu protégeais la personne que tu aimes et je ne souhaiterais jamais que tu tues Lexa pour moi. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, néanmoins plus léger alors qu'elle assimilait progressivement les paroles de son beau-père. Réalisant qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui éviter le pire.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Clarke qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire ? la reprit-il avec une pointe de remontrance.

\- Non ce n'est pas pour ça mais pour toutes ces années où je n'ai fait que te repousser alors que tu n'as fait que veiller sur moi… j'ai été horrible avec toi… et je ne réalisais pas que je tenais à toi…

\- Hey ce n'est pas grave, la rassura-t-il immédiatement en tendant la main pour qu'elle lui donne la sienne, qu'il serra doucement dès qu'elle lui donna… je suis toujours là et on a encore plein de temps devant nous. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, confirma-t-elle tout en essuyant une larme lui ayant échappé.

La conversion se fit ensuite plus légère parlant de tout et de rien en passant par la nourriture affreuses de l'hôpital ainsi que d'Abby dont l'état sur-protectif habituel s'était décuplé pour son plus grand malheur. C'est le cœur plus léger et un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle quitta Marcus pour rejoindre Raven et Anya afin de leur parler du dossier.

* * *

Lexa avançait vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. D'une démarche sereine et vêtue d'une manière des plus communes, un jean et un sweat à capuche, elle était certaine de ne pas attirer l'attention dans la foule de visiteurs. Néanmoins, elle avait relevé sa capuche, dissimulant ainsi sa chevelure brune relevée en une queue de cheval et son visage aux agents de sécurité qui devaient avoir été informé de son apparence. Avec le froid extérieur, personne ne poserait de question sur le fait qu'elle n'abaisse pas son vêtement, cherchant à récupérer un peu de chaleur intérieur comme d'autres avaient également gardé bonnets et capuches dans le hall de l'hôpital. L'espace d'accueil était plutôt grand, comportant plusieurs rangées de chaises placées dos à dos en son centre afin que les visiteurs puissent s'assoir en attendant d'avoir accès aux différents accueils. Malgré tout, sa démarche restait mécanique, l'esprit rivé sur son objectif. Sous son pull trop grand lui arrivant en dessous des hanches, elle sentait le mouvement rassurant du couteau accroché à sa taille. Elle esquivait les personnes qu'elle croisait sans vraiment les voir, comme de simples ombres l'entourant. Connaissant déjà le numéro de chambre de sa cible, Lexa traversa calmement l'espace, circulant entre les rangées de chaises jusqu'à la cage d'escalier dans laquelle elle disparut. Elle était presque arrivée au quatrième étage lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis une femme médecin descendre dans sa direction. Lorsqu'elles se croisèrent la femme tourna son regard sur elle et Lexa qui regardait droit devant elle se figea en un instant alors que le médecin en fit de même juste derrière elle. Sans savoir pourquoi un nom sortit des abîmes de son esprit _« Abby »_ …

\- Lexa ? S'éleva avec une certaine crainte la voix de la femme.

La seconde d'après, Lexa se retournait et la saisissait d'une main à la gorge, allant la plaquer contre le mur tandis que sa main libre empoigna son couteau. Cependant, elle eut comme une seconde pensée et renonça à le sortir, commençant à simplement étrangler la femme qui agrippait désespérément son poignet de ses deux mains. Elle manqua rapidement d'air, son visage se crispant sous la douleur, son regard papillonnant, perdant conscience aux portes de la mort puis brusquement Lexa lâcha sa prise. La femme tomba au sol, inconsciente mais l'air emplissant à nouveau ses poumons. Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux, repoussant ses instincts pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, si ce n'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de la tuer, seulement l'empêcher de donner l'alerte. Elle observa d'un regard froid la femme inconsciente qui lui semblait étrangement familière puis elle la porta pour aller la dissimuler avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'étage de sa cible…

* * *

\- Clarke a été suspendue ?! S'offusqua Raven à la nouvelle que venait de lui rapporter Anya.

\- Hey doucement ! La repoussa-t-elle délicatement au fond de son lit alors qu'elle s'était relevée dans sa surprise. Tu vas faire sauter tes points en t'agitant comme ça, la réprimanda-t-elle avant de remettre les couvertures en place.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer tu sais, lui dit-elle en attrapant sa main, à toi prenant soin de moi.

\- Te fous pas de moi Reyes, riposta Anya en voulant retirer sa main mais Raven la retint et entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- J'n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse, asséna-t-elle en braquant ses yeux dans les siens. L'avantage de frôler la mort c'est que tu te rends compte des choses qui compte et j'ai plus envie de passer à côté par peur ou fierté…

Raven se tut, sondant les yeux amandes en espérant qu'elle avait compris mais un sourire malicieux lui répondit.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de dire Reyes ? Joua-t-elle les imbéciles.

\- T'as très bien compris…

\- Hein, hein… l'empêcha-t-elle de se défiler avec amusement.

\- Aaah bon sang t'es impossible ! Ragea Raven.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit-elle du tac o tac.

Les deux femmes se figèrent, plongeant dans les yeux l'une de l'autre, l'une angoissant et l'autre prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, confirma Raven.

Anya parcourut la distance les séparant et vint capturer ses lèvres mais contrairement à leurs habituelles baisers emplies de désir, celui-ci était doux, aimant, emballant délicatement leurs cœurs.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais une trouille pareille, lui murmura Anya lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

\- C'est promis, répondit Raven avant de ramener sa petite-amie contre elle pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, ses mains s'aventurant rapidement sous son haut pour caresser sa peau tandis qu'Anya s'allongeait un peu plus sur elle en essayant de ne pas appuyer sur sa blessure.

\- Oh bon sang ! Prenez-vous une chambre ! S'offusqua Clarke en entrant dans la pièce et faisant demi-tour sur le pas de la porte ouverte.

\- C'est une chambre Griffin ! Prit soin de l'informer Anya en se retirant du lit.

\- Et le lit est plus que confortable, crut bon de rajouter Raven d'un ton aguicheur.

\- C'est ça riez, rentra à nouveau Clarke, en attendant ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas guérir, la réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Crois-moi je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux, continua Raven. Et toi comment tu gères ? Anya m'a appris pour ta suspension, enchaina-t-elle sérieusement.

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa son sac au pied du lit et en sortit le dossier qu'elle déposa à proximité de Raven.

\- J'ai reçu ce dossier d'une certaine Becca qui te passe le bonjour…

\- Becca ? S'enquit Anya sans cacher une pointe de jalousie alors que Raven gigota maladroitement.

\- Oui… hum… Monty et moi on a bossé avec elle sur une affaire et elle nous devait un service.

\- Attend, l'unique affaire où tu as travaillé avec Monty c'est… c'est la hackeuse avec laquelle tu as…

\- Passons sur les détails voulez-vous ! Coupa Clarke qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de savoir ce que Raven avait fait avec cette Becca.

\- Ok donc c'est quoi ce dossier ? demanda Anya quelque peu renfrognée.

\- Tous les détails sur les expériences qu'on subit Lexa et les autres soldats ainsi que les noms des responsables du projet. Malheureusement, Cage et Emerson ne sont pas cités mais d'autres pourront certainement nous mener à eux…

\- Clarke t'es suspendue si Indra apprend que tu enquêtes… commença Raven.

\- Je rends seulement visite à mon amie qui s'avère faire partie de mon équipe et dont la dite équipe lui rend également visite, après on ne fait que discuter, expliqua-t-elle innocemment.

\- Je ne suis donc que ton alibi… sympa, bougonna Raven.

\- Tu sais bien que non alors…

Les trois amies se tournèrent soudainement vers le couloir alors qu'un coup de feu retentit à travers tout l'hôpital.

\- Reste avec elle, ordonna Clarke à Anya avant de partir en courant vers la provenance du tir.

* * *

D'un pas calme mais déterminé, Lexa avançait vers la chambre de sa cible. A l'autre bout du couloir, les deux hommes le protégeant étaient encore inconscients du danger. L'esprit vide et froidement concentrée, elle porta sa main à son couteau, cette fois prête à s'en servir. Sous sa capuche, son regard glacial fixait les deux agents, attendant le premier geste menaçant. Le plus proche, un blond en costume noir tourna la tête dans sa direction tandis que l'autre, un grand costaux au crâne rasé ne la remarqua que lorsque son camarade esquissa un premier pas vers elle.

\- Mademoiselle vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, l'avertit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Veuillez faire demi-tour.

Comme elle ne montra aucun signe d'obéissance, continuant à avancer et qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, l'agent sortit son arme. Dans une efficacité terrifiante, elle repoussa le bras qui la visait, le tir partant dans le vide tandis que sans ciller, elle dégaina sa lame et dans un mouvement fluide elle lui trancha la gorge. L'homme porta vainement ses mains à son cou pour empêcher le sang de s'échapper. Elle le poussa sur son collègue qui recula pour l'éviter. Une brève distraction qui permit à Lexa de se rapprocher de lui, précipitant son couteau vers son cœur mais l'agent bloqua son coup avec son avant bras avant de tenter d'abattre son poing libre dans son estomac. Elle recula de justesse, reprenant ses distances, observant son adversaire une fraction de seconde avant de s'élancer à nouveau. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, attaquant, défendant chacun leur tour dans une parfaite danse qu'ils semblaient connaitre par cœur. Lexa devinait avec une étrange facilité toutes ses attaques et savait où frapper pour le déstabiliser comme il en était de même pour lui. Il anticipa une nouvelle fois sa frappe puis en profita pour exploiter l'ouverture qu'elle avait laissée. Une ouverture qu'il avait provoquée en la forçant à attaquer par la gauche, il l'atteignit dans les côtes l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à reculer.

\- On peut faire ça toute la journée, Lexa, se fendit-il d'un fin sourire.

Elle abaissa sa capuche tout en laissant poindre le même sourire sur son visage alors qu'elle savait qu'elle allait gagner ce combat… comme toujours. Une conviction familière sur laquelle elle ne s'attarda pas alors qu'elle se jeta à nouveau dans le combat. Elle fit siffler sa lame, fendant l'air à hauteur de son estomac alors qu'il se recula puis elle profita de sa surprise pour lui faucher les jambes. Il s'écroula à terre et elle abattit son couteau qui rencontra le sol lorsqu'il roula in extremis sur le côté. Se relevant, elle le cueillit d'un coup de pied au visage, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol. Lexa se releva complètement tandis qu'en se redressant, son adversaire cracha le sang ayant remplit sa bouche. A mi-chemin de se relever, elle lança son pied en direction de son abdomen mais d'une main habile il la bloqua et la repoussa, lui permettant ainsi de se remettre debout. Se faisant à nouveau face, elle décida qu'il était temps d'en finir et elle sut exactement où frapper. Dans une adroite manœuvre, elle provoqua l'ouverture dont elle avait besoin, elle passa sous son bras alors qu'il lui portait un coup puis arrivant derrière lui, elle frappa de son pied l'arrière de sa jambe. A l'endroit exact où se situait une vieille blessure. Une blessure dont il ne montrait aucun signe après des années d'entrainement mais qui restait douloureuse et sa grande faiblesse quand on en avait connaissance, connaissance qu'elle utilisa instinctivement. L'agent tomba à terre dans un cri de douleur qu'il tenta de retenir puis Lexa l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa violemment contre le mur, cognant fortement sa tête et le propulsant dans l'inconscience. Il s'écroula à terre et sans un regard de plus, elle entra dans la chambre.

* * *

Poussée par la peur, Clarke courait à travers les couloirs, remontant la foule de visiteurs, infirmières et médecins fuyant en sens inverse alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Marcus. Pas une seconde, elle ne songea qu'elle n'était même pas armée alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une crainte : celle d'arriver trop tard pour sauver son beau-père. Le couloir se dégagea de toutes personnes, rendant sa course plus facile alors elle accéléra de plus belle et après quelques couloirs de plus, elle arriva à destination. Elle ralentit sa course pour finalement s'arrêter devant l'horreur de la scène, l'agent Todd gisait égorgé sur le sol et plus loin Lincoln était également étendu à terre, une plaie saignante à la tête. Le premier réflexe de Clarke fut de se précipiter vers lui, elle chercha son pouls et elle eut tout juste le temps de le sentir battre qu'elle fut ramenée à l'urgence de la situation par un bruit provenant de la chambre de Marcus…

* * *

Lexa pénétra dans la chambre, trouvant sa cible assise dans son lit. L'homme posa son regard sur elle et c'est avec étonnement qu'elle n'y vit aucune crainte. Il était étrangement serein alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, couteau ensanglanté à la main. Elle avança avec une froide détermination tandis que sa cible attrapa son plateau repas sur la table à côté pour lui jeter à la figure. Elle leva les bras devant son visage, stoppant le projectile tout en le projetant sur le sol derrière elle. Puis terminant d'approcher, elle abattit son couteau sur lui. Esquivant au dernier moment, l'homme se jeta de l'autre côté du lit, tombant sur le sol dans un cri de douleur et sa lame mortel vint se planter dans le matelas. L'instant d'après, deux mains l'attrapaient par les épaules et l'écartaient avec force du lit, l'envoyant contre le mur. Elle releva deux émeraudes furieux vers l'intrus et découvrit sa seconde cible s'interposant entre elle et sa proie.

\- Lexa… parla calmement la blonde en avançant d'un pas, bras tendus en avant dans un geste d'apaisement… Lexa, écoutes-moi…

C'est à elle qu'elle parlait mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait, ce nom ne lui disait rien, il traversait son esprit pragmatique sans toucher sa volonté mais son regard océan en revanche…

\- Lexa ce n'est pas toi ça… continua la blonde en avançant prudemment comme si elle était un animal blessé… tu n'es plus obligée de leur obéir, on est là maintenant, _je_ suis là…

Lexa l'observait, toujours impassible, pourtant elle ne faisait aucun geste pour les éliminer, elle était fixée sur la blonde qui était sur le point de l'atteindre, tendant doucement la main vers son couteau.

\- Combat cette drogue…

Son corps tout entier réagit à cet instant, une envie insatiable lui rappelant sa mission et la récompense pour sa réussite. En une fraction de seconde, elle attrapa son bras et placarda la femme contre le mur, sa lame à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, prête à la trancher. Malgré sa rapidité, la blonde avait réussi à bloquer son bras, elle luttait pour repousser l'acier tranchant alors qu'elle poussait pour atteindre sa chair.

\- Je t'en prie fait pas ça, la supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle faiblissait, la lame approchant de plus en plus de son cou.

Lexa accentua la pression et le tranchant vint lentement fendre la chair, des perles rouges coulant doucement sur la peau immaculée. Elle leva les yeux alors qu'elle sentait la fin du combat arriver et son regard fut capturé par celui de la blonde. L'émeraude se noyant brusquement dans le saphir.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours avec toi… lui murmura-t-elle.

Cependant, elle eut l'étrange sensation que ce n'était pas à elle qu'elle parlait alors que les saphirs plongeaient dans son regard. Et ses mots touchèrent quelques choses en elle. Alors que tous dans la pièce pensait que le couteau allait scier sa gorge, elle se recula brutalement en se tenant la tête. La lame rencontrant le sol résonnant fortement alors que des images la frappaient…

 _Un terminal d'aéroport, on venait d'appeler son vol, elle avait le cœur en pleur mais elle devait rester forte pour elle alors qu'elles marchaient jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement. C'était le moment des adieux, à chaque fois elle pensait que ce serait plus facile mais en fait c'était encore pire. Elles s'arrêtèrent derrière la file de passager et Clarke la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à cette dernière étreinte, gravant la sensation de ses bras autour de son corps, s'imprégnant de son doux parfum… Elle la sentit sangloter contre elle alors elle se recula, prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains et chassa les larmes de ses pouces._

 _\- Hey… sept mois ça passe vite, la rassura-t-elle, je vais revenir et on va se marier, tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?_

 _Sa compagne acquiesça puis Lexa rompit leur étreinte en apercevant que les derniers passagers franchissaient les contrôles, il était temps pour elle de partir._

 _\- Je dois y aller…_

 _Elles échangèrent un sourire triste puis elle ramassa son sac et commença à s'éloigner._

 _\- Lexa attend !_

 _Elle se retourna et les lèvres de sa compagne capturèrent les siennes en un baiser désespéré. Elle lâcha son sac et encercla sa fiancée de ses bras, la serrant contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient à bout de souffle. Clarke posa son front contre le sien puis elle prit sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle relevait ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens._

 _\- Tu seras toujours là, murmura-t-elle en amenant sa main sur son cœur, et je serais toujours avec toi, lui promit Clarke alors qu'elle sentait le battement de son cœur contre sa paume…_

Le couteau s'immobilisa, le silence revint et Lexa releva brusquement la tête vers la blonde, respirant avec frénésie, une douloureuse confusion s'étant emparée d'elle alors que sa mémoire cherchait à faire son chemin…

\- Clarke… murmura-t-elle alors s'en réellement la voir, simple écho de son esprit.

\- Oui c'est moi, lui répondit une voix pleine d'espoir.

Et cette fois, elle la vit devant elle, le regard et un sourire espérant mais c'était encore trop tôt pour son esprit qui luttait contre la drogue et des années de conditionnement. Alors lorsque Clarke fit un mouvement vers elle, elle n'écouta que son instinct et sortit en courant de la chambre, prenant une nouvelle fois la fuite…

* * *

Clarke ne perdit pas une seule seconde, partant immédiatement à sa poursuite. Elle vit Lexa bousculer plusieurs personnes avant de s'engouffrer par une porte donnant sur les escaliers. C'est focalisée sur sa compagne, ignorant les regards surpris et les personnes poussées à terre par la brune qu'elle la suivit dans les escaliers. Lexa était déjà bien avancée dans sa descente mais Clarke bien décidée à la rattraper, redoubla d'effort, descendant quatre à quatre les marches. Néanmoins, Lexa gardait son avance. C'est alors qu'elle eut une intuition. Etant donné la situation, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible pour elle, tout du moins si elle voulait éviter la confrontation avec les forces de l'ordre qui devaient se précipiter dans le hall de l'hôpital. Ainsi, Clarke entra brusquement par une porte, arrêtant de la suivre pour courir à travers plusieurs couloirs. Le souffle erratique, les poumons en feu, elle accéléra d'avantage alors qu'elle emprunta une nouvelle volée d'escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle débouchait en trombe dans le parking souterrain, le traversant à vive allure avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'une porte. Porte qui s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser apparaitre Lexa qui se stoppa dans sa course dès qu'elle la vit lui bloquant le passage. Le souffle rapide, les émeraudes la fixaient intensément mais il n'y avait plus trace d'une quelconque lucidité en eux.

\- Lexa ? Tenta-t-elle pourtant.

Cela sembla la sortir de sa transe mais elle n'eut pas la réaction espérée alors qu'une lueur sauvage traversa son regard avant qu'elle ne se jette sur elle. Clarke se baissa pour éviter un coup de poing, puis un second, elle captura le troisième puis réussit à manœuvre de sorte à se retrouver derrière elle, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour l'immobiliser contre elle.

\- Calme-toi. C'est terminé, lui chantonna-t-elle presque au creux de l'oreille alors qu'elle se débattait vivement.

Cependant, Lexa passa sa main libre derrière sa nuque et dans un mouvement habile et plein de force, elle la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant douloureusement s'écraser à terre. Clarke se releva immédiatement et évita un coup puis une main l'attrapa fortement à la gorge avant de violemment la plaquer sur le capot d'une voiture. L'impact termina de lui couper le souffle. Elle tenta de lui décocher un coup au visage mais de sa main libre, Lexa lui attrapa le poignet avant de plaquer son bras contre la carrosserie.

\- Exécuter les ordres… éliminer la cible… répéta froidement la brune tout en resserrant sa main autour de sa gorge.

Ses forces la quittant, Clarke attrapa désespérément de son autre main le poignet de la brune pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise mais ce fut vain tandis que sa vue se brouillait. _« Cette fois c'est terminée »,_ songea-t-elle, elle avait échoué, Lexa était perdue… Soudainement, la pression cessa et elle prit brutalement une grande bouffé d'air, ses poumons brûlant de douleur alors qu'elle tombait à terre. Appuyée de ses deux mains sur le sol, elle prit de grandes inspirations tout en reprenant conscience de son environnement. Elle entendit d'abord les bruits d'un combat puis elle vit Lexa s'écraser au sol non loin d'elle avant de se relever pour prendre la fuite. C'est alors qu'une personne passa à côté d'elle, Clarke quitta Lexa des yeux pour découvrir Bellamy arme en main.

\- Non… souffla-t-elle péniblement de sa gorge douloureuse alors qu'il pointait son arme sur Lexa s'enfuyant. Bellamy ne fait pas ça ! le supplia-t-elle avec plus de force tout en se relevant et commençant à courir vers lui.

Elle le vit retirer le cran de sureté alors qu'il marchait tout en visant avec précision Lexa.

\- Bellamy Nooooon ! Hurla-t-elle de désespoir au moment où elle vit son doigt lentement presser la détente…

Bang !

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 ***Part se cacher très très loin***

 **Bon ok, les choses vont mal pour Lexa mais n'oubliez pas que Raven s'est réveillée ! On ne peut pas tout avoir ! :p**

 **Alors vos pronostics sur la suite ?**

 **Je suis curieuse de lire ce que vous imaginez... :p En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne semaine :)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Flashback, Flashback et Flashback...**


	13. Réminiscences

**CH13-Réminiscences**

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! :D**

 **Et vous pouvez remercier MagRd qui m'a convaincu de poster plus tôt. ;)**

 **Bon c'est un petit chapitre avec plein de flashback et où la violence monte un peu, beaucoup, je ne saurais réellement doser son niveau,**

 **je ne pense pas être allée extrêmement dans le détail mais attention tout de même si votre niveau de tolérance est faible.**

 **Bien il est temps de découvrir ce qu'à fait ce vilain Bellamy, a-t-il tué Lexa ? Seulement blessé ? Ou bien Clarke prend la balle à sa place ?**

 **Une chose est sûre j'ai adoré vos théories :p**

 **Merci d'être toujours là et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Le coup de feu retentit à travers le parking et le temps s'arrêta alors que Clarke fixait avec horreur Lexa, les battements de son cœur en suspend, attendant de la voir s'effondrer sur le sol. Pourtant les secondes défilèrent et elle continua de courir jusqu'à sauter par-dessus les barrières de sécurité conduisant à la sortie.

\- Tu… tu l'as raté, réalisa-t-elle de soulagement.

Devant elle, Bellamy abaissa son arme pour se contenter de fixer Lexa en train de disparaitre vers l'extérieur du bâtiment. Clarke l'imita silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le choc passé, elle ne réalise une chose.

\- C'était une cible facile, énonça-t-elle sans équivoque alors qu'elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

\- En effet.

\- Alors pourquoi… ? Le regarda-t-elle avec confusion.

\- Parce qu'elle t'a relâché.

Elle secoua la tête en fronçant d'avantage les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- Je suis arrivé lorsqu'elle t'étranglait mais le temps que j'approche pour la surprendre, expliqua-t-il d'avantage, elle a eu comme une espèce de migraine et ensuite j'ai vu l'hésitation dans son regard puis elle t'a lâché.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui tirer dessus…

\- Merci, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Il hocha la tête tout en rangeant son arme à sa taille.

\- En tout cas je n'avais pas souvenir qu'elle cognait si fort, ajouta-t-il en passant une main sur sa pommette légèrement entaillée.

\- C'est parce que je vous ai toujours empêché d'en venir aux mains, répondit Clarke.

\- C'est vrai… s'en amusa-t-il doucement… tu penses que je devrais prendre mal le fait qu'elle m'ait attaqué à peine un œil posé sur moi ?

\- Tu voulais une preuve qu'elle est encore là et bien tu l'as, rétorqua-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Celle-là je l'ai mérité, lui concéda-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux. Comment tu te sens ?

Avec toutes ses émotions, elle en avait presque oublié la douleur qui se rappela à elle. Elle porta une main à sa gorge qui devait sans nul doute porter les stigmates de strangulation, marques qu'elle ne pouvait sentir sous ses doigts contrairement à l'entaille qu'avait laissée le couteau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? S'enquit Bellamy en remarquant la fine blessure.

Clarke attrapa sa main avant qu'il ne la touche, le repoussant doucement avant de lui répondre.

\- Lexa a essayé… non _voulait_ me tuer lorsque j'étais dans la chambre de Marcus… elle allait me tuer Bellamy… puis il s'est passé quelque chose, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, elle était revenue. Lexa était là, termina-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

\- Je te crois, lui dit-il sans la moindre hésitation, je te soutiens totalement mais maintenant il va falloir jouer carte sur table.

Clarke le regarda une nouvelle fois confuse alors qu'il continua.

\- Terminé les maladies bidons, terminé les demandes secrètes à Monty… quoi ? Vous me pensiez aussi stupide ? lança-t-il face à sa surprise.

\- Bellamy je suis désolée…

\- Ne t'excuses pas, la coupa-t-il, je comprends pourquoi vous avez agis ainsi mais maintenant il est temps de tout me dire sur Cage.

\- Comment tu…

\- Encore une fois, je ne suis pas stupide, la coupa-t-il d'un sourire effronté, tu ne perds pas ton sang-froid sans raison.

\- D'accord, je vais tout te dire mais pas ici.

\- De toute manière, on n'a pas le temps, il faut qu'on remonte pour s'occuper du bordel qu'a laissé ta fiancée…

Il fit quelques pas mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne le suivait pas. Clarke s'était à nouveau tournée vers la sortie du parking.

\- Hey, l'appela-t-il pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui avant d'ajouter, on va la retrouver je te le promets.

Et c'est avec son soutien retrouvé, qu'elle lui emboita le pas…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la chambre de Marcus, le couloir était en effervescence, agents de sécurité, du FBI et médecins fourmillant en tout sens. Un cordon de sécurité avait déjà été tiré autour du corps de l'agent Todd, ce dernier respectueusement recouvert par un drap. Bellamy et Clarke se figèrent quelques instants face à leur camarade sans vie mais soudainement, la blonde se rappela avec horreur d'une chose.

\- Lincoln… souffla-t-elle d'inquiétude alors que l'image de son ami inconscient et blessé se rappela à elle.

Quelque peu paniquée, elle commença à le chercher avec frénésie pour s'arrêter sur un médecin et plusieurs aide-soignant qui s'affairaient autour d'un blessé qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

\- Lincoln ?! L'appela-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui avec Bellamy.

\- Doucement voulez-vous ?! L'arrêta un infirmier. Il va bien, laissez-nous finir les soins.

Clarke se calma tout en constatant que le médecin était en train de poser les derniers points à la large entaille qu'avait Lincoln à la tête tandis qu'une infirmière parlait avec lui, vérifiant que le choc n'engendrait aucune complication.

\- Clarke ?

\- Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement alors qu'elle approchait d'un pas mal-assuré et une main massant sa gorge.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se précipita pour l'aider et l'entraina au côté de Lincoln tout en sommant l'un des soignants à venir s'occuper de sa mère.

\- Clarke, je vais bien… tenta de l'arrêter Abby alors qu'elle la forçait à s'assoir.

\- Abby, que vous est-il arrivée ? S'inquiéta à son tour Bellamy alors que tout comme Clarke il vit clairement les marques rougis autour de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les interrompit une voix bien connue.

\- Raven ? S'étonna Clarke en se retournant pour découvrir son amie assise dans un fauteuil roulant et poussée par Anya.

\- T'espérais quand même pas qu'on allait rester planquer dans la chambre ? Nargua-t-elle face à son étonnement.

\- T'es complètement irresponsable ! T'as place est dans un lit ! S'emporta-t-elle. Et toi tu l'aides ? reprocha-t-elle ensuite à Anya.

\- Comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix, grommela la concernée visiblement contrariée.

\- C'est pas sa faute, la défendit Raven. Avec ou sans elle je me levais, appuya-t-elle avec désinvolture.

Clarke allait s'emporter d'avantage lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau coupée par une Octavia arrivant en courant.

\- J'ai fait demi-tour dès que j'ai appris… Lincoln ?! Aperçut-elle son compagnon, une peur visible l'assaillant.

Ce dernier repoussa le médecin et se leva pour la rassurer, l'attrapant doucement par les épaules avant d'ancrer un regard tranquillisant dans le sien.

\- Je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une coupure superficielle.

\- Superficielle ? Tu as une dizaine de points ! Refusa-t-elle de l'écouter.

\- Il faut dire que Lexa ne fait pas les choses à moitié, plaisanta-t-il maladroitement.

\- Lexa ? C'était Lexa ? Se tourna-t-elle vers Clarke pour plus d'informations.

-C'était Lexa. Elle a tenté de tuer Marcus puis c'est moi qu'elle a voulu tuer.

\- Elle a visiblement échoué, pointa Raven en désignant Clarke puis la chambre de Marcus ou ce dernier était pris en main par le personnel soignant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'en prit soudainement Anya à Bellamy.

\- Quoi ? Rien du tout ! Se défendit-il.

\- Me prends pas pour une idiote. La coupure de Clarke ne s'est pas faite toute seule, désigna-t-elle sa blessure, et elle est suffisamment profonde pour indiquer que Lexa n'était pas loin de réussir et Clarke est incapable de lui faire du mal alors…

\- Tu as raison, intervint Clarke, Lexa allait me tuer et je ne pouvais rien faire mais Bellamy n'y est pour rien, c'est Lexa.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Anya qui avait peur de mal comprendre.

\- Elle s'est subitement reculée, elle a lâché son couteau… je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu.

\- C'est plus que certain, intervint Bellamy, je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je l'ai vu dans son regard, elle t'a reconnu.

\- Tout comme elle s'est stoppée dès qu'on s'est croisée dans les escaliers, intervint Abby, je ne sais pas si elle s'est rappelée mais quelque chose lui a dit qu'on se connaissait, elle m'a attaqué avant même que je ne montre un quelconque signe de reconnaissance…

\- Et elle savait parfaitement où frapper pour m'avoir, ajouta Lincoln, Lexa est bel et bien là.

\- Mais c'est à nous de la sortir de là alors moins de parole, plus d'action, conclut Bellamy avant de sortir du groupe pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses amis ne suivaient pas.

\- Excuses-nous mais on en est resté au chapitre où tu voulais tuer sans hésiter Lexa, ironisa Raven.

\- C'était avant d'avoir la preuve qu'elle est toujours là, pointa-t-il avant de s'agacer, écouter on peut rester là à en discuter ou bien on peut aller la chercher.

\- Il a raison, on a pas de temps à perdre, intervint Clarke. Maman, tu peux t'occuper de Raven ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors allons-y, indiqua-t-elle à son équipe.

Et c'est tous ensemble et à nouveau soudé qu'ils partirent aider leur amie…

* * *

Lexa marchait depuis des heures à travers les rues alors que la nuit tombait avec les premières gouttes de pluies. Une part d'elle lui hurlait que sa mission n'était pas exécutée, qu'il fallait qu'elle y retourne ou qu'elle rentre au labo pour recevoir sa prochaine dose mais une autre la poussait à courir vers une destination inconnue. Vagabondant à travers la ville tandis que son esprit la torturait avec des visions et rejetait progressivement la drogue, réveillant son manque tandis que les effets de la dernière dose s'amenuisaient. Elle se prenait fréquemment la tête entre les mains alors qu'un mal de crâne la frappait à chaque image s'imposant à elle.

 _Un premier baiser qui emballa son cœur comme jamais… le bonheur de la retrouver en rentrant de mission… l'instant où elle se perdit dans son océan et sut qu'elle passerait sa vie avec elle… une journée avec Anya à chercher la bague parfaite… un « oui » qui l'irradia de bonheur… et une promesse échangée…_

Lexa trébucha et s'appuya contre un mur avant de se laisser tomber au sol, des larmes inattendues perlant lentement sur ses joues, ses mains tirant sur ses vêtements au niveau de son cœur douloureux alors qu'elle se mit à murmurer inlassablement :

\- Exécuter les ordres… personne… exécuter les ordres… personne…

Un violent combat se jouait en elle, son esprit et son cœur rentrant en collision, la laissant désemparée, en prise à la peur, sa personnalité brisée s'ébranlant alors qu'une autre oubliée luttait douloureusement vers la surface au gré d'une mémoire enfouie. A la fois poussée par des souvenirs heureux mais également terrifiée car ce souvenir, c'était également se rappeler la souffrance…

* * *

 _ **4 ans plus tôt…**_

 _Il faisait sombre, elle n'y voyait rien et tout son corps souffrait. Elle avait perdu le court du temps, ses journées uniquement rythmées par les allées et venues de ses geôliers. Au début, ils venaient régulièrement la chercher pour la torturer dans l'espoir de la faire parler et bien qu'ils regorgent d'inventivité, elle n'avait pas craqué. Maintenant, il pouvait se passer plusieurs jours sans qu'elle ne dérouille. Entre les séances, elle était recroquevillée sur le sol de sa cellule humide et recouverte de son propre sang. La dernière séance n'était pas si lointaine et alors que l'épuisement l'emportait, elle entendit tout juste les pas affolés, les coups de feu et les explosions…_

 _Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle n'était plus dans sa cellule et ce n'est pas l'obscurité qui l'accueillit mais une lumière aveuglante qui lui brûla les yeux. Elle voulut lever sa main pour se protéger mais elle la trouva solidement attachée ainsi que l'autre._

 _\- Elle se réveille, appelez le docteur Singh… entendit-elle à travers la brume._

 _\- Qu'avons-nous cette fois ? demanda une voix féminine._

 _\- Capitaine Lexa Woods, portée disparu i mois…_

 _\- Pour tout le monde elle est morte, compléta un homme._

 _« Quoi ?! Non ! Clarke… j'ai promis…. » Elle s'agita soudainement, paniquant, elle n'était pas morte, elle s'était battue pour rester en vie, pour Clarke… Elle sentit qu'on la retint fermement allongée, surprenant ceux l'entourant par sa force alors qu'elle était encore partiellement dans les vapes._

 _\- Elle sera parfaite pour le projet Cerberus, se réjouit la femme alors qu'elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans son bras, puis son corps se détendit et elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience…_

* * *

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle était sur un lit de camp dans une pièce aux murs gris et fermée par une lourde porte. On s'était occupée de ses blessures et portait un treillis et un t-shirt propres. Elle tenta de se relever mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Elle resta dans cette cellule pendant des jours, les seules visites étaient pour ses soins ou ses repas mais personne ne répondit à ses questions. Jusqu'au jour où l'on vint la sortir de cette pièce, elle tenta de se débattre mais elle fut bien vite maîtrisée par les gardes. Elle se retrouva dans une autre salle, solidement attachée sur une table métallique, d'un style chirurgicale et austère qui ne la rassura guère. Un homme entra, un colonel de par son uniforme, il s'approcha d'elle en souriant sournoisement alors qu'elle soutenait froidement son regard, cachant sa peur et prête à lui tenir tête. L'un des soldats qui la surveillaient plaqua soudainement sa main sur sa joue puis il tourna avec force son visage sur le côté, l'écrasant sur la table, et l'instant d'après une seringue s'enfonçait dans son cou. Elle sentit un liquide investir son corps, brûlant chaque parcelle de son être sur son lent chemin, une douleur cuisante vrillant son esprit, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des milliers d'aiguilles…_

 _\- La première dose c'est la pire, annonça le colonel qui quitta la pièce alors qu'elle se contorsionnait et retenait péniblement ses cris de douleur…_

 _Elle passa des jours attachée à cette table. On revenait régulièrement lui administrer cette drogue. Depuis la première dose, la douleur s'était amenuisée mais entre les injections son corps réagissait de plus en plus mal. Il en réclamait plus, elle entrait en état de manque, son corps tremblant, passant du chaud au froid, son cœur battant plus rapidement et son esprit se perdant dans des hallucinations. Dans ces moments là, Lexa s'accrochait au souvenir de Clarke, sa fiancée lui apparaissant comme si elle était à ses côtés, ce n'était qu'une illusion, elle le savait mais elle était sa force. Elle avait résisté à ses précédents geôliers, elle n'allait pas les laisser la briser comme ça. Elle s'accrochait à ses souvenirs pour rester à flot mais l'envie se faisait de plus en plus forte, l'entrainant chaque jour un peu plus. Elle pensait avoir vécu le pire durant sa captivité en territoire ennemi mais elle se trompait. Un jour, ils la détachèrent de cette table et la jetèrent à terre puis ils amenèrent un autre captif dans la pièce. Le colonel avec son sourire suffisant, déposa une seringue du liquide salvateur entre eux._

 _\- La règle est simple, le premier qui l'attrape la gagne, lança l'homme._

 _Elle échangea un regard avec l'autre captif, ses yeux brûlant d'une envie dévorante et elle savait qu'elle devait avoir la même lueur dans les siens. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas céder car si elle bougeait ce ne serait ni plus ni moins qu'un combat à mort entre deux désespérés. Le captif se jeta sur la seringue qu'il s'administra immédiatement tandis que Lexa leva un regard défiant au colonel._

 _-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, lui dit-il des plus amusé en commençant à sortir._

 _\- Jamais… jamais vous ne me briserez, lui promit-elle en serrant les dents de rage._

 _Le colonel se stoppa net, se retournant pour affronter les émeraudes défiants et elle vit l'amusement s'effacer pour laisser place à la colère et à une dangereuse compréhension._

 _\- Emmenez-la, ordonna-t-il durement._

 _On l'attrapa avec vigueur et on la traina dans le couloir pour entrer dans une pièce proche de celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Elle sut immédiatement ce qui l'attendait au vu des différents outils étalés sur une table et à l'odeur familière du sang qui l'assaillit. Au centre de la pièce, on lui leva fermement les bras et on attacha solidement ses poignets à des chaînes ancrées au plafond. Malgré sa faiblesse, elle força sur ses jambes pour se redresser et ne pas se laisser pendre sans volonté à ses liens. Elle tremblait toujours de manque et l'humidité de la pièce n'aidait pas à soulager son corps des changements de température qu'il s'infligeait. Le colonel entra, releva ses manches et frappa sans préambules son estomac. Ses jambes lâchèrent sous l'impact, les chaines lacérèrent ses poignets soutenant son poids mais elle ne lui fit pas le plaisir d'une complainte et se redressa._

 _\- Désobéir à un ordre n'est pas sans conséquences, souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage, son haleine perfide agressant son odorat._

 _Il se recula et la torture commença… ce jeu macabre recommençant chaque jour. Il lui ordonnait de se battre pour sa dose, elle refusait, il le lui faisait payer… Il lui injectait une dose après chaque séance de torture, lui faisant ainsi découvrir un autre aspect de cette drogue, sa capacité à annihiler la douleur et à guérir plus vite. Effet qu'apprécia grandement son corps, décuplant son envie jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par lui céder. Ne répondant plus de rien, elle finit par tuer pour sa dose…_

* * *

 _Mais le colonel n'en avait pas fini avec elle et l'étape suivante commença. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il cherchait à la conditionner. En créant d'abord cette dépendance à cette drogue pour la rendre faible, pour la forcer à obéir, ses instincts les plus bas prenant le dessus pour échapper à la douleur. Il avait un moindre contrôle sur elle et imprévisible mais pour être total, il devait prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Effacer qui elle était pour la remodeler. C'est ainsi que la torture continua, lui posant inlassablement deux questions alors qu'elle pendait encore et toujours à ses chaines._

 _\- Quel est ton but ? lui demanda le colonel._

 _Pour toute réponse, deux émeraudes lui promettant encore et toujours milles et une souffrance se posèrent sur lui. Il fit un signe de tête et un claquement fendit l'air avant que la chair de son dos ne vole en éclat sous le coup du fouet. Lexa serra les dents, ravalant sa douleur pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction, bien que ses jambes l'ayant lâché la trahissaient._

 _\- Qui es-tu ? reprit-il._

 _Elle agrippa les chaînes de ses mains puis tira sur ses bras pour se redresser, soutenant ses jambes flageolantes, et continua de le défier :_

 _\- Lexa Woods…_

 _Le fouet tomba à nouveau et elle retint une nouvelle fois péniblement son cri alors qu'il ria d'un rire malsain en commençant à lui tourner autour._

 _\- Je dois dire que j'admire ta détermination… tu me les brises… mais je reconnais ta valeur._

 _Lexa le transperça d'un regard noir alors qu'il s'arrêta en face d'elle, un large sourire sur le visage._

 _\- Mais pourquoi t'accrocher ? Pourquoi souffrir ainsi alors que tout pourrait être plus simple ? Quel espoir brûle en toi ? Cantonna-t-il en scrutant son regard, son visage maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien._

 _« Clarke » ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer._

 _\- Clarke, fit-il dangereusement écho à sa réponse silencieuse._

 _Lexa ne put maitriser sa surprise, ce qui le fit rire alors qu'il se recula, allant chercher quelque chose sur la vielle table de bois, parmi ses outils de torture. Seulement ce n'est pas le prochain instrument de ses souffrances qu'il dressa devant elle. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle découvrit ses plaques militaires auxquelles elle avait accroché sa bague de fiançailles…_

 _\- Sérieusement, tu penses vraiment qu'elle t'attend encore après huit mois d'absence ? Tu es morte pour elle, ta fiancée doit surement se consoler dans les bras d'une autre maintenant._

 _Elle ne laissa rien paraitre, continuant de le fixer d'un regard assassin alors qu'au fond il venait de réveiller ses doutes, trouvant sa faiblesse, instaurant l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se battre car Clarke avait refait sa vie… et la seule idée de Clarke dans les bras d'une autre faisait bien plus mal que la morsure du fouet…_

 _\- Et quand bien même tu viendrais à la retrouver… se rapprocha-t-il sa voix susurrant sournoisement… tu crois qu'elle voudra encore de toi ? De l'épave que tu es ? Qu'elle voudra toucher ton corps mutilé ? lui murmura-t-il presque à l'oreille._

 _Lexa resta bien sûre silencieuse, encaissant le coup de ses paroles, mais son regard dû vaciller car elle vit son fin sourire s'étirer lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait la faille qu'il souhaitait…_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu te bats ? lui demanda-t-il, prêt à accueillir la victoire mais tout ce qu'il accueillit, ce fut un puissant coup de genoux à l'entre-jambe._

 _\- Pour te les briser… lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille alors qu'il s'était à moitié effondré sur elle._

 _Il se redressa furieux, jetant sur le sol ses plaques et sa bague de fiançailles avant de la contourner pour arracher le fouet des mains de l'autre homme. La douleur fut atroce alors qu'il déversa sa colère sur elle mais elle retint cris après cris, trouvant sa force sur la bague au sol qui se couvrait lentement de fines perles de sang… Cependant, ses paroles l'avaient atteinte et lentement mais surement, elles se frayaient un chemin à travers sa volonté. Alors qu'il continuait de lui poser jour après jour ses inlassables questions, une seule lui martelait l'esprit, si elle était morte que restait-il de sa vie ? Avait-elle seulement encore une raison de rentrer ? Elle ignora combien de temps ce jeu macabre dura mais un jour alors qu'elle pendait dans l'obscurité de la salle de torture, elle sentit sa détermination défaillir. Un doux appel résonnant à travers la nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lexa entendait cet appel alors que son propre sang coulait sur le sol, naviguant entre les frontières de la vie et de la mort mais ce fut la première fois qu'elle songea à se laisser glisser sur l'autre rive. Songeant comme il serait agréable que tout cela prenne fin. A l'instant où elle laissa cette pensée la traverser, elle commença à lentement sombrer. Perdant progressivement connaissance, la douleur s'estompant, se coupant de toute sensation extérieure… ses yeux se fermant complètement… sa tête devint lourde puis tomba vers l'avant pour être délicatement recueillit par deux mains. Le doux contact l'électrisa, l'extirpant des profondeurs de l'obscurité. Lexa rouvrit lentement les yeux pour se noyer dans deux saphirs agréablement familiers..._

 _\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle faiblement alors que la douleur de ses blessures était revenue._

 _\- Je suis là, Lexa… lui répondit-elle en caressant doucement son visage… reste avec moi, la pria-t-elle alors qu'elle refermait les yeux d'épuisement._

 _\- Laisse-moi partir…_

 _\- Tu m'as fais une promesse, lui rappela-t-elle fermement._

 _\- J'en peux plus… murmura-t-elle sans force et des larmes bordant son regard lointain._

 _-Alors cesse de combattre mais n'abandonne pas, protèges-toi, lui retourna-t-elle avec conviction. Prend tout ce qui fait de toi la femme que tu es, la femme que j'aime et enfermes-toi le plus loin possible, là où personne ne pourra t'atteindre… jusqu'au jour où on se retrouvera._

 _\- Et si tu n'es plus là… souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de peur._

 _Clarke lui sourit tendrement, un éclat d'amusement dans le regard comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise impensable._

 _\- Tu seras toujours là et je serais toujours là, lui dit-elle en pointant leurs cœurs, faisant écho à leurs adieux à l'aéroport._

 _Elle sentit ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes, un doux baiser qui pendant un instant lui fit tout oublier. Elle sentit les larmes s'échapper sur son visage alors qu'elle reprenait pleinement conscience à travers cette hallucination tellement réelle. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Clarke n'était plus là mais elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres ainsi que sa force de conviction, cette force qu'elle lui avait transmise. Cette force, cet amour qu'elle avait laissé s'obscurcir par ses incertitudes, ses craintes injustifiées car au fond, elle savait que Clarke serait là… elle le lui avait promis comme elle lui avait fait la promesse de rentrer alors Lexa allait faire ce que Clarke lui avait suggéré, elle allait s'effacer pour se préserver jusqu'au jour venu. Ainsi elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant glisser dans les tréfonds de son âme, laissant la drogue prendre le dessus, faisant taire ses émotions, les laissant disparaitre pour laisser la place à cette part d'elle prête à tout pour survivre, prête à tout pour sa dose et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le Colonel et qu'il lui posa ses inlassables questions, elle répondit d'un regard vide :_

 _\- Quel est ton but ?_

 _\- Exécuter les ordres._

 _\- Qui es-tu ?_

 _-Personne._

 _Sous le regard victorieux de son bourreau, Lexa disparut pour laisser place à une coquille vide, un monstre exécutant les ordres, dans l'attente du jour où elle pourrait refaire surface…_

* * *

 **Aujourd'hui :**

La nuit allait bientôt laisser place aux premières lueurs du jour tandis que sous une pluie battante, elle continuait d'avancer. Lexa était trempée jusqu'aux os, tremblante de froid. Elle avait depuis longtemps rabattu sa capuche ne lui servant plus à rien, laissant ses cheveux lui coller au visage. D'un pas peu assuré, elle trébucha au pied d'un immeuble, l'esprit toujours embrouillé mais guidée par une force inconnue. Ses mains se réceptionnèrent dans une flaque au pied des escaliers, les écorchant légèrement au passage sur le bitume. Claquant des dents, elle se releva péniblement et grimpa les escaliers menant à la porte de l'immeuble. Une fois à l'intérieure, elle laissa la chaleur l'envelopper, s'arrêtant quelques secondes contre la porte avant de reprendre sa marche. Elle grimpa les escaliers menant aux étages, l'endroit lui semblant de plus en plus familier, une sensation rassurante calmant enfin son cœur battant la chamade. Les visions s'étaient calmées mais elle se sentait comme dédoublée, un combat faisant toujours rage en son sein. A bout de force, elle se laissa tomber devant une porte, la cognant dans sa chute. A moitié appuyée contre elle, elle tremblait de tout son être, son état de manque étant à son paroxysme. Assise au sol, elle laissa la douleur la rattraper mais quelque chose la retenait encore de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit des pas à travers la porte, surement les propriétaires réveillés par sa chute. L'instant d'après elle s'ouvrit et son corps tomba en partie à l'intérieure de l'appartement, manquant de toucher la personne qui se recula vivement.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Entendit-elle avant que l'on ne se penche sur elle, un visage entra dans son champ de vision et cette fois son cœur sut.

\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle exténuée alors que des saphirs inquiets se posaient sur elle.

Elle sentit des mains douces et chaudes saisir son visage glacé puis avec la sensation d'être enfin en sécurité, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, cessant enfin de lutter…

\- Non, non, non, non, Lexa ne t'endors pas ! Paniqua Clarke en sentant sa peau glacé sous ses doigts et secouant doucement son visage.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle glissa ses doigts sur son cou, cherchant son pouls, et après quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, elle le trouva, faible mais bien là. Elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement avant de laisser l'urgence de la situation la submerger à nouveau. Clarke retourna en courant dans son appartement, attrapant son téléphone pour appeler les secours avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour récupérer une couverture. Elle ressortit dans le couloir et s'assit auprès de Lexa avant de l'attirer contre elle, la poussant à se blottir contre son épaule avant de la serrer dans ses bras pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur malgré ses vêtements trempés puis elle les recouvrit de la couverture.

\- Je vais te réchauffer, lui dit-elle en commençant à frotter son bras et son dos, les secours arrivent, je t'en prie me fait pas ça maintenant…

Sa voix se brisa légèrement alors qu'elle sentait son corps trembler contre elle. Lexa était trempée jusqu'aux os, surement en hypothermie, mais elle savait qu'elle était également en état de manque et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider…

\- Accroches-toi… souffla-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte et embrassant son front glacé avant de fixer désespérément les escaliers dans l'attente des secours, priant pour qu'ils arrivent à temps…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Ce que j'avais hâte de le poster ce chapitre ! Je doute que j'aurais pu attendre jusqu'à dimanche :p**

 **Alors dites-moi tout ! Bellamy s'est-il racheté à vos yeux ? Et pas de genoux explosé pour attraper Lexa XD mais elle retrouve toute seule le chemin de la maison, mieux ou pas ? :p** **Et les flashback pas trop lourd, trop difficile ?**

 **Je voulais vraiment montrer ce que Lexa a enduré, un passage nécessaire pour l'étape suivante de cette histoire car oui ce n'est pas fini, le dernier chapitre est loin d'être en approche :)**

 **Alors elles sont ENFIN réunies mais ce n'est pas la fin des problèmes, ben oui vous vous doutez bien qu'après tout ça il y a encore du chemin, on est pas chez les bisounours. Mais la suite sera bien plus calme, toujours compliqué mais plus calme...**

 **En parlant de la suite, j'ai pris pas mal de retard sur l'écriture, j'ai presque plus d'avance donc comme j'ai posté plus tôt, il n'y aura surement pas de chapitre dimanche, tout dépend si j'arrive à avancer sur mes jours de repos... Quoi qu'il en soit je fais tout pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps mais si je ne rattrape pas mon retard ce sera le cas donc c'est un mal pour un bien. ;)**

 **Bon je vous laisse encore sur une fin de chapitre pas bien sympa, désolée !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Lexa se bat pour sa vie, une grande avancée dans l'enquête...**


	14. Singh

**CH14-Singh**

 **Hey ! :D**

 **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme toutes vos reviews m'ont fait super plaisir,**

 **je suis remontée à bloque pour la suite ! Merci, merci, merci... vous êtes extra ! :D**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Clarke avait été repoussée dans un coin de l'ambulance alors que les secouristes s'occupaient de Lexa qui était tombée en hypothermie. La brune avait sombré dans l'inconscience et son état n'avait fait qu'empirer en attendant les secours, incapable de la réchauffer et de plus en plus tremblante…

\- Si on ne la réchauffe pas, son état va devenir critique, annonça l'un des secouristes.

Son collègue attrapa une couverture de survie qu'il commença à déplier mais brusquement un bip constant résonna à travers l'ambulance.

\- Elle fait un arrêt !

Le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta au même instant et tout se figea autour d'elle alors que la peur infecta tout son être. Sous son regard impuissant, les secouristes coupèrent les vêtements de la brune, exposant sa peau avant de la choquer, envoyant une décharge électrique à travers son corps. Ils fixèrent tous la ligne plate de l'appareil avec espoir mais il n'y eut aucun changement.

\- Dégagez ! Prévint le secouriste s'apprêtant à réitérer l'action.

L'électricité traversa une nouvelle fois son corps qui se décolla du brancard avant de retomber lourdement. Ils fixèrent à nouveau la ligne qui resta implacablement plate et Clarke vit les secouristes prêts à renoncer.

\- Essayez encore ! Cria-t-elle avec autorité.

Les deux secouristes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'exécutèrent, choquant une troisième fois leur patiente.

\- Allez Lex… allez… l'encouragea-t-elle les yeux rivés sur l'électrocardiogramme qui restait plat.

Soudainement, la ligne s'éleva en même temps qu'un bip sonore perça l'habitacle et qui leur arracha tous un soupire de soulagement.

\- Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, la félicita-t-elle soulagée tandis que les secouristes s'affairaient à nouveau autour d'elle pour la réchauffer.

Le reste du trajet parut durer une éternité tandis qu'elle était rongée par l'inquiétude, son cœur serré d'angoisse alors qu'en réalité il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour atteindre l'hôpital. L'ambulance s'arrêta et les portes arrière s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant sortir le brancard et les secouristes. Clarke suivit et vint se placer au côté de Lexa, attrapant sa main. Au pas de course, ils passèrent l'entrée des urgences et ils furent immédiatement rejoints par infirmières et médecin. Médecin qui s'avéra être sa mère.

\- Maman ! C'est Lexa ! Faut que tu l'aides ! La supplia-t-elle avant même qu'Abby ne soit assez proche pour se rendre compte de la situation.

\- Clarke, calme-toi, on va s'occuper d'elle, la rassura-t-elle immédiatement en se plaçant de l'autre côté du brancard et observant une Lexa tremblante et pâle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Questionna-t-elle les secouristes.

\- Etat de manque avancé et hypothermie, elle a fait un arrêt en chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris ?

\- On l'ignore, répondit l'un des secouristes qui avait bien posé la question à Clarke mais elle avait été incapable de leur expliquer.

\- Ok, faite lui une prise de sang et demander à Sanders de l'analyser en priorité, ordonna-t-elle à l'une des infirmières qui s'exécuta immédiatement puis Abby se tourna vers sa fille : Clarke tu ne peux pas nous suivre plus loin.

\- Il est hors de question que je la laisse, protesta-t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient de deux grandes portes.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle s'il-vous-plaît, demanda sa mère à l'une des infirmières restantes.

Soudainement, Clarke fut stoppée dans sa marche et sa main quitta brutalement celle de sa compagne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les suivre Mademoiselle, l'informa une des infirmières tandis qu'ils disparaissaient derrière les portes battantes.

\- Je ne peux pas la laisser ! Paniqua-t-elle alors mais la femme posa ses mains sur ses bras pour la calmer.

\- Qui est-elle pour vous ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- C'est… c'est ma fiancée.

\- Très bien alors écoutez, vous allez rester dans cette salle d'attente, lui désigna-t-elle l'espace un peu plus loin derrière elle. Et je viendrais vous informer de son état dès que le docteur Griffin aura fini, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle évasivement en fixant les portes derrières lesquels Lexa venait de disparaitre.

\- Elle est entre de bonnes mains, rassurez-vous, lui dit l'infirmière dans un sourire se voulant rassurant puis elle s'éloigna.

\- Je sais… répondit-elle vaguement.

Puis Clarke alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente et s'installa sur une chaise. Elle sentit l'adrénaline se retirer et le contrecoup de ses émotions la frapper. Elle se laissa aller et appuya sa tête contre le mur, observant le plafond avec épuisement pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite elle se redressa et sortit son téléphone avant de composer un numéro. Un bras appuyé sur son genoux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'une main, elle le porta à son oreille.

\- Clarke ? entendit-elle la voix endormit d'Octavia après plusieurs sonneries.

\- Je suis à l'hôpital… c'est Lexa…

* * *

 _Lexa tremblait de tout son corps, une sensation de froid circulant dans ses os, marchant péniblement dans un couloir. Elle savait que tout n'était qu'illusion. Elle circulait dans le refuge que s'était créé son esprit. Pour fuir la torture, sa conscience s'était enfermée dans un lieu où la réalité ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Cependant, elle avait seulement quitté une prison pour une autre. Une fois qu'elle eut cédé la place, Lexa s'effaça complètement au profit d'une autre. Elle s'était retrouvée perdue dans l'obscurité, prisonnière de cette nouvelle personnalité. Elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle mais sa position lui était familière, les mains enchaînées au-dessus de la tête, ses jambes la soutenant tout juste. Elle était restée ainsi, incapable de refaire surface, les chaînes la privant de sa liberté. Jusqu'au jour où elle l'entendit. D'abord un simple écho puis un murmure, pour finalement la comprendre et la reconnaitre : Clarke. Elle se rappela une promesse et la flamme de l'espoir se raviva. Il était temps pour elle de revenir à la surface alors c'est avec détermination qu'elle commença à se battre jusqu'à ce que les chaînes se brisent… D'abord elle suivit les paroles de Clarke puis au fur et à mesure que sa force lui revint, des flashs de souvenirs revinrent et elle s'y accrocha. Depuis elle errait à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs en quête d'une sortie mais elle n'était pas seule quelqu'un la poursuivait, tentait de la retenir. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait aperçu la sortie mais elle avait échoué à l'atteindre, perdant la bataille. Et alors que la sortie lui apparaissait à nouveau, son adversaire réapparut. Elle se tenait bien droite devant la porte, arborant une étrange tenue de guerrière, le visage impassible, un regard tranchant souligné par une peinture de guerre. Un masque noir faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Lexa sourit légèrement en songeant que le dicton « Nous sommes notre pires ennemis » n'avait jamais été aussi vrai alors qu'elle faisait face à son double. Bien qu'elle ait été en partie créée par la drogue, c'était une part d'elle qu'elle avait laissé à la merci de ses bourreaux. Emportant son humanité dans les tréfonds de son être pour se protéger, elle avait laissé cette guerrière sommeillant en elle sans défenses, la laissant prendre les coups à sa place. Parce qu'elle avait « abandonné », le soldat prêt à se sacrifier pour son pays était devenu une meurtrière sans émotion, une arme uniquement guidée par ce besoin de drogue dévorant. Lexa n'était donc pas dupe, c'était bien à elle-même qu'elle faisait face et pour se libérer, elle devait l'éliminer. Cependant, elle avait perdu de sa superbe depuis leur premier combat. Non seulement son double ne l'épargnait pas, prenant un malin plaisir à la battre mais quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Elle faiblissait anormalement et elle avait de plus en plus froid, tenant à peine debout dans sa tenue militaire déchirée et tâchée de sang. Elle avait entendu la voix paniquée de Clarke, il devait donc y avoir un problème avec son corps, il devenait donc urgent qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle en reprenne le contrôle mais pour ça, elle devait franchir cette porte. Lexa avança vers son double qui ne bougeait toujours pas, rassemblant ses forces elle lui décocha un coup de poing…_

* * *

Quelques minutes après avoir raccrochée, Clarke se mit à arpenter la salle d'attente avec angoisse, elle multipliait les allers-retours lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras, la stoppant net.

\- Hey Clarke, l'appela doucement Raven qui capta son regard une fois qu'elle fut retournée.

\- Raven ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- O' m'a appelé, elle ne voulait pas que tu restes seule plus longtemps et comme je suis sur place, lui expliqua-t-elle calmement en l'entrainant vers les fauteuils.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout ! La réprimanda Clarke en oubliant un instant sa détresse.

\- Et bien voilà je suis assise, contourna Raven en s'asseyant et dissimulant parfaitement que son escapade la faisait souffrir le martyre.

Clarke qui était maintenant assise, ne la réprimanda pas d'avantage et son inquiétude se tourna à nouveau vers Lexa.

\- Clarke qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda doucement Raven.

La blonde soupira et se prit à nouveau le visage dans les mains pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner pleinement vers son amie.

\- J'en sais rien… je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais je l'ai trouvé à demi-consciente devant ma porte, répondit-elle complètement désemparée. Raven, elle… elle était elle-même… je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau…

Sa voix se brisa en même temps que ses dernières forces et elle fondit en larme, se laissant aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante que Raven lui offrit.

\- Shhhh ça va aller, Clarke, elle est forte… tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lincoln apparut avec Octavia et cette dernière s'agenouilla immédiatement devant Clarke en lui prenant la main pour la soutenir à son tour. Anya arriva également puis Bellamy et c'est sous leurs regards protecteurs et leur soutien qu'elle se laissa enfin aller…

* * *

 _Lexa s'écroula sur le sol, crachant le sang emplissant sa bouche, son corps faiblissant inexplicablement. Elle releva la tête vers son adversaire qui lui faisait face, toujours imperturbable. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus de son esprit dans lequel elle était piégée et pourtant elle n'arrivait à la vaincre._

 _\- Tu es faible… Jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici, cracha son adversaire avec accusation._

 _Impuissante, elle vit le couloir se transformer et elle se retrouva sur un sol poisseux de sang, une pièce aux instruments de tortures qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle était revenue à son point de départ, les chaînes pendant au plafond n'attendant plus qu'elle alors qu'elle commençait à respirer avec difficulté. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » songea-t-elle en panique._

 _\- Tu es en train de mourir, répondit son double à sa question silencieuse et nullement inquiétée._

 _Lexa tenta de se relever mais une pointe douloureuse traversa son cœur la clouant sur place dans une grimace._

 _\- Tu es pathétique… continua-t-elle avec une étrange déception… Que dirait Clarke si elle te voyait ? Je suis certaine qu'elle regretterait de s'être battue pour une lâche comme toi ! D'avoir souffert pour toi, d'avoir cru en toi… Finalement ta mort lui rendra service._

 _Clarke… alors que son double pensait sans doute l'achever avec ses paroles, elles eurent l'effet contraire car elle réalisa à quel point, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Elle avait entendu Clarke se battre pour elle alors elle devait en faire de même et revenir. Elle agit sans s'en rendre compte en balayant les jambes de son adversaire qui prit par surprise s'écroula sur le sol. Lexa en profita pour se relever, ignorant la douleur, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Son double déjà debout la frappa au visage et perdant l'équilibre elle reprit appui contre l'une des tables remplit d'objets de torture. Dans un réflexe, elle prit le premier objet tranchant qui passa et se retourna pour le planter dans la chair de son adversaire. Son double écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle lui transperçait le cœur. Du sang s'échappa finement de sa bouche et alors qu'elle reculait de quelques pas, Lexa aurait juré la voir sourire de fierté. Réalisant qu'elle avait gagné, elle se précipita vers la porte et la franchit. D'abord chancelante, elle sentit à chacun de ses pas ses forces lui revenir, finissant par courir à travers les couloirs poussée par son amour pour Clarke…_

* * *

Clarke avait fini par se calmer et bien que toujours rongée par l'inquiétude, libérer ses larmes qu'elle avait retenu jusqu'à présent lui avait fait du bien, tout comme le soutien indéfectible de ses amis. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'Abby avait emmené Lexa sans leur donner de nouvelle. Elle commençait à perdre patience tout comme son équipe. Anya n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer son mécontentement en attrapant les membres du personnels qui avait le malheur de passer à proximité.

\- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'agaça-t-elle dans un nouvel aller-retour dans le couloir.

Raven qui était toujours assise à côté de Clarke et qui avait refusé de retourner dans sa chambre, se leva avec un peu de difficulté puis approcha d'Anya.

\- T'es en train de nous rendre dingue, lui dit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour l'arrêter dans son élan. Viens t'assoir avec nous, lui demanda-t-elle en serrant doucement sa main.

Anya se laissa entrainer et elles s'installèrent en face de Clarke. Cette dernière ne put retenir un sourire attendri en remarquant les mains naturellement entrelacées de ses deux amies, tout comme Octavia et Lincoln qui se gardèrent de toutes remarques. Ils restèrent assis silencieusement pendant ce qui leur parut un temps interminable puis finalement Abby et l'infirmière qui avait rassuré Clarke apparurent. Ils se levèrent tous mais Clarke fut la seule à approcher sa mère.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit-elle avec angoisse.

\- Son état est stable, la rassura immédiatement Abby, ce qui leur décrocha un soupir de soulagement collectif, mais elle est encore faible, son corps se réchauffe lentement.

\- Je peux la voir ? demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

\- Bien sûr mais sache qu'elle est encore inconsciente et qu'elle risque de ne pas se réveiller avant quelques heures. Son réveil sera sans doute compliqué à cause de ce qu'elle a prit. C'est un puissant mélange et son corps commence à le rejeter, le sevrage risque d'être très douloureux, voir risqué…

\- Risqué comment ?

\- Son cœur pourrait ne pas le supporter…

Clarke assimila l'information avec difficulté ainsi que ses amis puis elle se reprit demandant à voir Lexa. L'infirmière l'y conduit sans plus attendre tandis qu'elle laissait les autres discuter avec Abby. Après quelques couloirs, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une chambre qui comme celle de Raven possédait une grande fenêtre. Malgré la pénombre à l'intérieur, elle distingua parfaitement la silhouette de Lexa allongée dans son lit. L'infirmière lui fit un sourire de soutien puis elle l'abandonna. Clarke observa silencieusement la pièce avant d'inspirer et d'entrer. Elle se figea instantanément en découvrant complètement Lexa malgré la pénombre. Elle était si pâle et fragile, plusieurs perfusions abîmant son bras. Clarke approcha un peu plus, presque effrayée par cette vision si éloignée de la femme qu'elle aimait. A quelques centimètres du lit, elle prit délicatement ses doigts tout justes chauds dans sa main, à la fois soulagée et apeurée par ce contact inespéré. Lexa avait l'air de dormir paisiblement mais les mouvements agités de ses paupières indiquaient le contraire. Clarke tira la chaise plus près du lit et s'y assit sans lui lâcher la main.

\- Je suis là, tu ne crains plus rien maintenant, murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser tendrement sa main.

Alors qu'elle promettait de ne plus laisser personne lui faire du mal, Clarke ne vit pas les paupières se calmer au simple son de sa voix…

* * *

 _Lexa réalisa bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que sa force qui lui revenait. Plus elle approchait de la sortie, plus les souvenirs lui revenait. Sans son double pour la retenir, la réalité la frappait de plein fouet. Tout se mélangeait, les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs. Alors que les souvenirs heureux avec sa sœur, ses amis et Clarke la poussaient à continuer, d'autres la faisaient souffrir. Il y avait sa capture et sa captivité après l'accident puis ceux du colonel la brisant… les souffrances qu'elle avait endurées se rappelaient violemment à elle, ressentant chaque coup, chaque lame tranchant sa chair comme si on les lui faisait dans l'instant. Autour d'elle les murs commencèrent à se rapprocher alors qu'elle sentait sa détermination faiblir sous la douleur, l'angoisse et les visages de ses geôliers… mais une fois de plus elle la sentit. Elle ressentit la chaleur de sa main tenant la sienne puis elle l'entendit « je suis là, tu ne crains plus rien maintenant », et enfin la tendresse d'un baiser sur sa peau. Lexa reprit son calme, fermant les yeux, se focalisant sur ses sensations, sur son espoir puis lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux la porte était là, juste au bout du couloir. Lexa courut, ne prêtant plus attention aux souvenirs et franchit la porte…_

* * *

Le matin arriva bien vite et Clarke bien qu'épuisée n'avait pas fermé l'œil, quittant uniquement son chevet lorsque leurs amis étaient venus s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de ramener Raven dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours à son côté, lui tenant la main, lorsqu'elle discerna du mouvement dans le couloir. Découvrant Indra se tenant derrière la vitre, Clarke se leva à contrecœur et sortit de la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! demanda-t-elle avec panique lorsqu'un agent qu'elle n'avait pas vu entra dans la chambre dès qu'elle en fut sortie pour menotter les poignets de Lexa au lit.

\- C'est un suspect dangereux dans une affaire en cours, répondit durement Indra, et pour les mêmes raisons les visites sont interdites.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, l'agent ressortit de la chambre et se plaça devant la porte empêchant ainsi quiconque d'entrer.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'interdire ! protesta Clarke.

\- Vous avez été suspendue, rétorqua calmement sa supérieure sans se démonter face à sa colère montante.

\- C'est ma fiancée ! Insista-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, continua-t-elle calmement tout en perdant de sa sévérité, mais aux yeux de la loi Lexa Woods est morte alors pour l'instant elle n'est qu'une dangereuse criminelle.

\- C'est une victime dans cette histoire ! S'emporta définitivement Clarke. Le criminel c'est cet enfoiré de Wallace !

Ayant clairement perdue le contrôle d'elle-même, Indra fit un signe de tête en direction de l'agent se tenant derrière Clarke. S'écartant de la porte, il attrapa les bras de la blonde et commença à la menotter.

\- Lâchez-moi ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Arrêtez ! Intervint Bellamy qui arrivait avec Octavia et Lincoln.

\- On va s'occuper d'elle, déclara Octavia avec fermeté en faisant face à Indra.

Mais Bellamy n'attendit pas la réponse de leur supérieure en éloignant déjà l'agent pour retirer les menottes à son amie.

\- Très bien mais je ne veux voir aucun membre de votre équipe à proximité de cette chambre.

Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln acquiescèrent malgré leur envie de protester mais se retrouver en état d'arrestation pour obstruction à une enquête n'allaient pas les aider alors ils prirent sur eux.

\- Allez viens, souffla Bellamy à Clarke en espérant qu'elle le suivrait sans rien dire.

Ce qu'elle fit mais elle n'était pas pour autant calmée, sa colère brûlant tout son être. Cependant, elle prit sur elle pour se contenir car se faire arrêter n'était pas envisageable.

* * *

En arrivant dans la chambre de Raven où ils l'avaient emmené, Clarke fut surprise de découvrir le désordre qui régnait sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle en observant les documents éparpillés sur les couvertures.

\- On a étudié le dossier que tu as obtenu de Becca toute la nuit, répondit Raven.

\- Comment va Lexa ? demanda Anya avec inquiétude.

\- Toujours pas réveillée et Indra vient de nous interdire de la voir, répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Suspect dangereux, répondit amèrement Clarke.

Un silence défaitiste se fit mais rapidement rompu par Octavia avec énergie :

\- Si on passait aux bonnes nouvelles maintenant !

Clarke lui jeta un regard incertain mais elle continua de plus belle.

\- Il n'y a rien là-dedans liant Wallace et Emerson directement au projet Cerberus…

\- C'est censé être une bonne nouvelle ? La coupa la blonde.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser finir, rouspéta la petite brune, mais il est fait mention du Dr. Singh à plusieurs reprises.

\- Dr. Singh qui se trouve être employée dans un labo pharmaceutique appartenant à la Weather Corporation, compléta Lincoln.

Ils sourirent tous en coin lorsque Clarke réalisa et qu'une étincelle nouvelle brilla dans son regard. Regard qu'ils connaissaient bien, l'agent en elle avait enfin une piste et elle ne comptait pas la lâcher. Les choses avançaient et une nouvelle motivation l'habitait.

\- Très bien aller la chercher pour l'interroger, ordonna-t-elle à Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Tu veux qu'on la ramène au FBI ? S'étonna la petite brune.

\- Indra ne vas pas apprécier, confirma Bellamy.

\- J'en fais mon affaire, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

* * *

La première chose que Lexa ressentit en se réveillant ce fut la douleur. Son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir, sentant des crampes dans tous ses muscles et tremblante, glacée jusqu'aux os. Sensations douloureusement familières alors que son esprit embrumé ne lui permettait pas de comprendre sa situation. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux, ses paupières lourdes et collantes comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil, papillonnant doucement pour se préserver de la soudaine luminosité. Bien que la pièce soit dans une légère pénombre ses yeux la piquèrent légèrement, l'obligeant à les refermer quelques instants avant de braver la douleur en quête de réponses. Son regard parcouru rapidement les alentours, prenant conscience qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, seule, et elle ignorait comment elle était arrivée là. Elle referma brièvement les yeux, forçant sa mémoire et c'est là qu'elle se rappela : l'attaque de leur convoi, sa capture, la torture… Elle entendit tout à coup un bip frénétique, battant en rythme avec son cœur s'emballant d'angoisse, angoisse devenant pure panique lorsque dans un mouvement, elle sentit que ses poignets étaient attachés au lit. Se sentant à nouveau prisonnière, elle commença à violemment s'agiter, tirant vainement sur ses entraves pour se libérer, ne réussissant qu'à écorcher jusqu'au sang ses poignets. Son agitation dû alerter quelqu'un car elle sentit une poigne ferme la clouer au lit, elle se débattit d'avantage malgré son état de faiblesse. Portée par la panique, elle n'entendit pas l'une des personnes la retenant, lui parler, tenter de la calmer par la raison, tout comme elle était maintenant ignorante des bip frénétiques de son cœur s'imposant parmi les voix agitées du personnel soignant emplissant la chambre… puis elle sentit une aiguille percer la chair de son bras…

\- Non… pas ça… réussit-elle à murmurer alors qu'elle sentit le fantôme de la drogue circuler dans ses veines.

L'instant d'après, elle cessa de se débattre, son corps se relâchant, son esprit repartant dans les brumes du sommeil, ses yeux devenant lourd… Les poignes fermes sur son corps disparurent tandis que le bip frénétique se calmait au rythme de son cœur… Lexa s'endormit mais pas d'un sommeil paisible alors que souvenirs, hallucinations et cauchemars commencèrent à jouer avec son esprit tandis que son corps hurlait son manque de drogue…

* * *

\- J'espère que Singh n'est pas une fausse piste, soupira Octavia la tête reposant contre la vitre du SUV que son compagnon conduisait.

\- Ce dossier c'est du béton et on a vérifié ses antécédents, elle a travaillé avec l'armée et dans chaque zone de disparition. Cette piste est sûre, la rassura-t-il tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

\- Y a intérêt parce que je ne suis pas certaine que Clarke supporte un coup dur de plus.

\- T'en fais pas pour elle.

\- Tu l'as vu comme moi péter les plombs sur Indra, insista Octavia en se tournant vers lui.

\- N'importe qui aurait craqué depuis longtemps face à tout ce qu'elle a traversé, fit-il appel aux faits, mais à chaque fois elle se relève et se bat.

\- T'as raison, concéda-t-elle en prenant sa main libre sur le levier de vitesse et serrant légèrement pour le remercier. Et maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé Lexa, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Wallace et Emerson quand elle les coincera.

\- Mais on a tous envie que ça arrive alors allons choper Singh.

\- Avec plaisir, confirma-t-elle alors que Lincoln faisait entrer le véhicule sur le parking du groupe pharmaceutique employant Singh.

* * *

Clarke s'était faufilée à proximité de la salle de pause des infirmières et attendait patiemment de voir apparaitre celle qui avait suivi Lexa et qui l'avait réconforté. Plus le temps passait et plus elle redoutait de se faire surprendre par Indra ou l'un des agents car elle n'était pas si éloignée que cela de la chambre lui étant interdite. Elle vit enfin arriver l'infirmière alors elle l'interpella sans plus attendre :

\- S'il vous plait !

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en reculant sous la surprise et avec une légère crainte.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Nous avons ordre de ne rien dire.

Elle en était parfaitement consciente et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas allée voir sa mère car elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque qu'on lui interdise de s'occuper de Lexa. L'infirmière la contourna pour la dépasser mais Clarke l'attrapa par le poignet, sans lui faire mal mais le geste l'effraya quelque peu alors que son regard capta son badge et lut pour la première fois son prénom.

\- Maya s'il vous plait, je veux juste savoir si elle va mieux, la supplia-t-elle presque.

La jeune femme l'observa silencieusement, pesant le pour et le contre puis lorsque Clarke lâcha finalement son bras avec défaite, elle se décida :

\- Elle s'est réveillée, mais… s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter face à la joie qu'elle vit apparaitre sur son visage… le sevrage ayant commencé, elle navigue entre inconscience et hallucination, la crise est à son point culminant…

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus alors que Clarke hochait la tête comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Néanmoins, elle s'était réveillée et bien que le plus dure reste à faire, elle commençait à voir la fin de ce cauchemar.

\- Pouvez-vous me tenir au courant si quelque chose venait à changer, demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa carte.

\- Je le ferais.

\- Merci… souffla sincèrement Clarke.

Maya lui sourit en retour puis elle entra dans la salle de pause. De son côté, Clarke se retint difficilement de rejoindre Lexa qui avait besoin d'elle avant de finalement prendre la direction de la sortie de l'hôpital.

* * *

Lincoln et Octavia traversèrent rapidement le hall moderne du bâtiment pharmaceutique et ils arrivèrent à l'accueil où un homme venait de raccrocher son téléphone.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Les salua-t-il d'un sourire accueillant.

\- Nous souhaiterions voir le Dr. Singh, répondit Lincoln.

\- Je suis désolée mais elle vient de partir en entretien avec quelqu'un.

\- On est prioritaire, contra avec fermeté Octavia en sortant son badge.

\- Elle est avec l'un de vos collègues, répondit avec confusion le réceptionniste.

Surpris par cette information, les deux agents échangèrent un regard soudainement en prise à un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Où sont-ils ? Le pressa avec force Octavia.

\- Dans son bureau au troisième étage, répondit-il précipitamment.

Ils s'élancèrent à toutes jambes vers l'ascenseur mais réalisant que la cabine n'était pas en bas, ils partirent en direction des escaliers et commencèrent leur ascension avec énergie.

\- Si on la perd, c'est foutu ! Lança Octavia arrivée au premier étage.

\- On ne va pas la perdre ! répondit avec confiance Lincoln qui accéléra.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage en défonçant presque la porte de la cage d'escalier puis ils sortirent leurs armes, demandant l'emplacement du bureau de Singh aux employés effrayés sur leur chemin. A bout de souffle mais poussés par l'adrénaline, ils atteignirent la porte portant le nom du docteur, porte que Lincoln défonça sans attendre. Ils entrèrent et découvrir le soldat Quint serrant ses mains autour du cou de Singh, cette dernière suffoquant à moitié allongée sur son bureau et sous le poids de l'homme.

\- Lâche-la ! Ordonna Octavia en braquant son arme sur lui.

Cependant, Quint lui jeta tout juste un regard, tout comme il ne bougea pas lorsque Lincoln tenta de lui faire lâcher prise alors elle n'eut d'autre choix que de tirer. Lui logeant expéditivement une balle dans la tête. Il s'écroula sur Singh mais Lincoln le poussa à terre, libérant le docteur de son poids alors qu'elle retrouvait difficilement sa respiration. Inspirant désespérément à la recherche d'air jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme en réalisant que Quint n'était plus une menace. Les deux agents notèrent qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde dérangée par le sang qu'avait laissé son assaillant sur elle, confirmant un peu plus son degrés d'implication dans les horreurs de Cerberus.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle en massant son cou endoloris, là où des marques se dessinaient déjà.

\- On a fait notre boulot c'est tout, répondit modestement Lincoln.

\- On est du FBI, ajouta Octavia face à l'incompréhension de Singh avant de continuer, maintenant que les présentations son faites, pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi l'un de vos rats de laboratoire essayait de vous tuer ?

Le docteur toujours sous le choc de l'agression prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits en réajustant sa blouse blanche et sa chevelure brune d'une main distraite.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

\- Le projet Cerberus ça vous parle ? Asséna Octavia qui la vit tressaillir en comprenant l'étendu de ce qu'ils savaient.

\- Cage sait que nous sommes sur sa piste et il commence à effacer les traces, à commencer par vous, visiblement… reprit Lincoln.

L'éclair de compréhension suivit du regard qu'elle posa sur Quint au sol répondit clairement à sa question.

\- Les fumiers… lâcha-t-elle avant de capituler dans un soupir. Que voulez-vous de moi ?

\- Que vous nous aidiez à les coincer.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Les défia Singh.

\- Hormis votre vengeance personnelle, vous avez la garantie que je ne vous collerais pas une balle dans la tête pour ce que vous avez a ces soldats, lui répondit dangereusement Octavia qui s'était rapprochée plus menaçante que jamais.

Singh tenta de rester fière mais l'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux de l'agent lui envoya un frisson glacial à travers le corps alors qu'elle déglutit difficilement, elle finit par détourner le regard.

\- Je vous dirais tout ce qu'il vous faut pour arrêter Wallace et Emerson.

Octavia s'écarta et lui désigna la porte. Singh prit son sac et s'y dirigea d'un pas néanmoins confiant tandis que les deux agents lui emboitèrent le pas.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda Lincoln une fois dans le couloir.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui et qu'elle croisa son regard, la tension et la colère qui l'avait habité face à Singh s'évanouit. La force tranquille de son compagnon avait la capacité de la porter comme de l'apaiser. Elle le rassura d'un signe de tête et d'un léger sourire puis ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur.

* * *

Clarke faisait face à Indra assise à son bureau et qui après son entrée impromptue avait réussi à la convaincre de parcourir le dossier sur le projet Cerberus.

\- Vous avez trouvé d'où proviennent ces soldats, concéda Indra en levant les yeux sur elle, mais vous n'avez toujours rien pour appuyer vos accusions contre Cage Wallace et le colonel Emerson.

\- Nous avons plus que ça, intervint soudainement Octavia qui entra avec Singh maintenant menottée et qu'elle accompagna au côté de Clarke.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait frapper dans votre équipe ? S'exaspéra leur supérieure. Qui est-ce ?

\- Le docteur Singh en charge du projet Cerberus et qui peut attester de l'implication de Wallace et Emerson, répondit victorieusement Clarke.

\- Tout ce que vous avez c'est la parole de la femme dont le nom apparait sur tous ces documents contre celle de Cage Wallace.

\- Vous avez plus que ma parole, intervint Singh, j'ai un dossier les incriminants et je vous le donnerai avec plaisir.

\- Ils ont essayé de la tuer, répondit Octavia au regard surpris d'Indra devant cette surprenante coopération.

\- Et où est ce dossier ? demanda Indra.

\- Dans un coffre à la banque, je savais qu'un jour ils pourraient se retourner contre moi alors j'ai pris des dispositions mais je peux vous donner mieux que ça, je peux vous donner le lieu où se déroule les opérations, une prise en flagrant délit, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire sournois.

\- Que voulez-vous en échange ? demanda Indra.

\- Je sais que je n'échapperais pas à un jugement mais je veux seulement être jugée pour ce qui s'est passé sur le sol américain.

Indra prit un air gravement songeur qui alerta immédiatement Clarke.

\- Vous n'y songez pas ? Intervint-elle. C'est au moyenne-orient qu'ils les ont torturé et drogué pour ensuite les envoyer en mission en tant que mercenaire, avant de revenir en Amérique… Il est hors de question qu'elle échappe aux conséquences des monstruosités qu'elle leur a faite.

\- Je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres d'Emerson et c'est de la science…

Clarke se leva brusquement de sa chaise et attrapa Singh par le col de sa blouse blanche.

\- N'osez même pas amoindrir les souffrances qu'elle a endurées par de belles excuses, la menaça-t-elle en braquant son regard meurtrier dans le sien.

\- Griffin ! La rappela durement à l'ordre Indra.

Clarke relâcha Singh mais ne se départit pas pour autant de sa colère alors qu'elle remit une distance convenable entre elles.

\- Voyez-vous Docteur Singh, reprit Indra avec un éclat féroce dans le regard, l'un des soldats vous ayant servit d'expérience est la fiancée de l'Agent Griffin alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse seule dans une pièce avec elle, vous feriez mieux de nous dire ce que vous savez.

Indra sourit finement alors qu'elles virent Singh lentement se décomposer en observant une Clarke plus que menaçante.

\- C'est d'accord, je vais tout vous dire…

\- Octavia, emmenez-la en salle d'interrogatoire, ordonna-t-elle en indiquant Singh, et prenez note de ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

\- Attendez ! Stoppa Singh alors qu'Octavia l'entrainait vers la sortie. De quel soldat parlez-vous ? demanda-t-elle à Clarke.

\- Lexa Woods.

\- Vous êtes la fameuse Clarke, réalisa-t-elle avec un faux engouement alors que la blonde fronçait les sourcils de confusion. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai entendu votre prénom, vous étiez la seule chose qui subsistait à travers la douleur… souffla-t-elle d'un sourire mauvais.

\- Bon allez ça suffit, l'obligea à avancer Octavia en serrant fortement son bras et stoppant Clarke dans son envie de faire ravaler son sourire à Singh.

\- Vous me faites mal ! protesta le docteur.

Octavia ouvrit la porte, manquant de la percuter avec avant de la pousser dans le couloir et laissant ainsi Clarke et Indra seules.

\- Griffin vous êtes réintégrée, annonça Indra après un silence et tout en sortant du tiroir de son bureau son arme et sa plaque, et allez m'arrêter ces salopards.

\- Avec plaisir Madame, répondit Clarke en récupérant son pistolet et son badge avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas déterminé.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Qui a dit que les retrouvailles Clexa sont pour tout de suite ? :p**

 **J'espère quand même que le chapitre vous a plu, même si Clarke et Lexa ne se retrouvent pas réellement.** **Et pour ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Lexa, son combat pour se réveiller j'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre, que le combat contre elle-même était assez clair...**

 **Sur ce je vous dis peut-être à la semaine prochaine, pas sûre de poster.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Une arrestation, Abby a une belle frayeur et une interdiction de visite levée...**


	15. Arrestation

**CH15-Arrestation**

 **Hey ! :D**

 **Alors pour vous remercier de vos magnifiques retours et de vos encouragements,**

 **je vous poste bien le chapitre cette semaine et avec un peu d'avance :)**

 **Vous êtes franchement géniaux et sachez que la suite avance plutôt bien finalement donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de pause.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse profiter de ce petit chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

\- Wallace n'est pas dans les étages, grésilla l'oreillette de Clarke.

\- Emerson ? demanda-t-elle à Bellamy qui fouillait les étages avec Octavia et Lincoln.

\- Aucune trace.

\- Sécurisez les issus, on s'occupe du sous-sol, ordonna-t-elle alors que l'ascenseur la conduisait au labo avec Anya.

Singh leur avait tout indiqué, une description totale du laboratoire, par où y accéder, les codes d'accès, la sécurité… Ils avaient donc pris quelques agents supplémentaires avec eux puis ils avaient investi Weather corporation. N'ayant pas vraiment trouvé de résistance, elles avaient laissé les agents sécuriser l'étage des archives afin de ne pas être prises à revers puis elles s'étaient dirigées vers la porte secrète. C'est donc toutes deux armes en main, qu'elles attendaient avec impatience d'atteindre le sous-sol.

\- Il nous les faut vivant, lui rappela Anya.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle calmement tout en resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur son arme.

L'ascenseur toucha enfin le sol et la tension monta d'un cran alors qu'elles fixaient les portes dans l'attente de leur ouverture. Lorsqu'elles s'écartèrent enfin, elles avancèrent prudemment dans le couloir qui se révéla à elles. Les murs blancs et l'odeur aseptisée des lieux donnèrent un haut le cœur à Clarke. De prime abord innocent, le sous-sol dégageait une atmosphère étouffante et morbide, comme si l'impeccabilité des lieux leur criait les horreurs qu'il dissimulait. Elles parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, vérifiant plusieurs pièces s'avérant être des bureaux et vide de toute personne jusqu'à l'approche de deux grandes portes battantes au bout d'un couloir, d'où elles entendirent du bruit. Clarke et Anya échangèrent un regard entendu puis elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Elles découvrirent un laboratoire avec plusieurs tables d'opérations, différents outils de chirurgie et des linges plein de sang débordant d'une poubelle. Détails qui ne manquèrent pas de rappeler à Clarke tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans le dossier Cerberus. Elle ne laissa pas ces pensées l'envahir, levant simultanément son arme avec Anya sur les deux hommes se tenant devant elles. Cage et Emerson se tenaient au centre de la pièce, l'homme d'affaires avait le regard paniqué alors que le colonel rangeant plusieurs seringues dans une mallette gardait une attitude confiante, presque souriant alors qu'ils avaient deux armes braquées sur eux.

\- Tue-les, ordonna platement ce dernier.

La seconde d'après, elles réalisèrent la présence du soldat Echo dans la pièce et évitèrent de justesse plusieurs scalpels jetés dans leur direction en plongeant à terre. L'attaque profita aux deux hommes qui s'échappèrent par une porte au fond tandis que le soldat se lançait sur Clarke qui terminait de se relever. Cette dernière se baissa pour éviter un poing avant de se redresser, la saisir par l'épaule et lui décocher un coup de genoux en pleine estomac pour finir par passer derrière elle et se reculer de quelques pas.

\- Echo, écoutez-moi…

\- C'est inutile, la coupa Anya en venant se placer à côté d'elle, regarde ses yeux.

Ce qu'elle fit lorsque le soldat se tourna vers elle. Comme les autres, son regard était vide et renvoyait une dangereuse froideur mais ce qui changea ce sont les petits vaisseaux rouges cernant ses pupilles dilatées. Clarke comprit qu'elle venait d'être droguée et par une dose massive. Dans cet état, elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un animal fou, dangereux et imprévisible. Ce qu'elle confirma en se jetant à nouveau sur elle. Clarke se prépara à stopper l'attaque mais Anya s'interposa, bloquant son bras puis le second avant de se tourner vers elle, tout en luttant pour tenir sa position.

\- Je m'en occupe, toi rattrapes-les !

Clarke opina et se précipita à la poursuite des deux hommes ayant déjà pris une bonne longueur d'avance. Elle repoussa son inquiétude pour Anya alors qu'elle franchit la porte, sachant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de gérer ce combat. Elle s'engouffra dans un couloir bordé de nombreuses portes, réalisant bien vite qu'il s'agissait de cellules en apercevant leur sobriété spartiate par les hublots et les boîtiers sécurisés à chacune d'elles. Elle les dépassa rapidement et après quelques mètres de plus à travers les couloirs immaculés, elle finit par entendre un claquement de porte non loin d'elle. Accélérant sa course, elle franchit l'accès menant à des escaliers remontant en colimaçon vers la surface et entendit des pas précipités juste au-dessus d'elle. Étincelle victorieuse dans le regard, elle gravit les marches en oubliant toute prudence et finit par apercevoir les deux hommes tout juste à un palier d'elle…

* * *

Anya accusa douloureusement un coup dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya s'étaler contre une table d'opération. Elle roula sur le côté, se retrouvant dos contre la table pour voir un poing s'écraser sur le métal à l'endroit où elle se trouvait la seconde d'avant. Echo était entraînée, possédait d'excellentes techniques de combat et sa force était décuplée par la drogue, en plus de son esprit combatif devenu complètement enragé et imprévisible. Il était difficile pour Anya d'anticiper ses attaques et elle s'était laisser déstabiliser, se retrouvant en position défensive. Obliger d'esquiver les coups plutôt que de les donner. Une position qu'elle détestait tenir et bien dangereuse car Echo avait clairement le dessus. Anya donna une poussée sur ses bras pour se propulser loin de la table, retrouvant son équilibre quelques mètres derrière le soldat qui abattait à nouveau son poing sur le métal où elle s'était trouvée. Furieuse de l'avoir encore manqué, Echo s'empara d'outils tranchants posés à proximité sur une tablette et les lança dans sa direction avec une précision meurtrière. Si Anya réussit à en esquiver la plupart, ce ne fut pas le cas de celui qui vint se planter dans sa cuisse. Surprise par la douleur, elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement de fuite pour retirer la lame de sa chair. Une distraction qui suffit à son adversaire. A peine eut-elle jeté l'arme improvisée au sol qu'Echo l'attaqua. Anya lança son poing dans sa direction mais le soldat l'attrapa fermement dans sa main avant de frapper d'un coup sec sur son bras, le brisant net. Un cri déchirant accompagna le bruit des os brisés avant qu'elle ne la jette à terre, où Anya fut immédiatement cueillit par un coup de pied dans les côtes. Lâchant un cri de douleur, elle se retrouva sur le dos, sonnée et fixant le plafond alors que le soldat tournait autour d'elle, prédatrice se délectant de voir sa proie en difficulté avant de lui donner un autre coup qui lui coupa le souffle. Suffocant, cherchant son air, elle se mit sur le côté mais fut accueillit par une douleur aux côtes. Serrant les dents, Anya sentit qu'elle était finie alors que sa vue se troublait d'avantage sous la souffrance de son corps. Elle se sentait abandonner toute combativité alors qu'Echo se penchait sur elle, un fin scalpel en main. L'attrapant par les cheveux, le soldat la souleva et plongea la lame vers sa gorge…

 _« Quand on est à terre, on se relève ! »_

Anya attrapa le poignet d'Echo au vol alors qu'elle aurait juré entendre la voix de sa sœur dans un ultime regain d'énergie. La lame s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa chair puis dans un mouvement fluide et ignorant toute souffrance, elle renversa son adversaire qui se retrouva sous elle. Profitant de sa surprise, elle lui tordit le poignet pour la forcer à lâcher sa lame, ce qu'elle finit par faire malgré sa résistance. Au moment où elle la lâcha, Anya libéra son poignet et lui administra un coup de poing au visage puis un autre avant de se relever. Elle était peut-être boostée par la drogue mais elle n'en restait pas moins sensible à certains points stratégiques comme au niveau des tempes, où elle venait de frapper suffisamment prêt pour la sonner quelques court répit qui lui permit de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Anya se précipita vers une armoire à vitre du laboratoire où différents produits et seringues visiblement prêtes à l'emploi étaient entreposés. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'elle fut brutalement poussée contre, le verre se brisant sous l'impact. Par chance, elle échappa aux bris de verre tranchant, au contraire d'Echo qui en reçut un bon morceau dans l'épaule. Bien évidemment cela ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le soldat qui l'attrapa par le col de sa veste pour l'éloigner de l'armoire et la jeter à terre parmi les débris. Cette fois, elle sentit plusieurs morceaux de verre lacérer sa chair mais elle l'ignora complètement, son regard se focalisant sur quelque chose juste devant elle. Elle entendit Echo s'approcher, le verre craquant sous ses pas. Anya tendit le bras pour attraper la seringue…

* * *

\- Ne bougez plus ! cria Clarke alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des deux hommes, pointant son arme sur eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement dans leur course à quelques pas seulement de la porte de sortie alors qu'elle gravit les dernières marches les séparant.

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation…

\- Faites quelque chose, murmura Cage à l'attention d'Emerson qui se contentait de sourire en la fixant.

\- … pour meurtre et tentative de meurtre à l'encontre des membres d'Heda Corporation et de votre père, continua Clarke.

\- Emerson… insista Wallace alors que le colonel ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- ET… le coupa-t-elle durement… pour avoir retenu captif et torturé des soldats dans le cadre du projet Cerberus.

\- C'est lui qui a tout manigancé ! Dénonça-t-il effrontément Emerson tout en s'énervant. Sous ses menaces je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Alors après Singh, c'est Emerson dont vous vous débarrassez, lança-t-elle après un léger rire. Vous êtes pitoyable, Cage.

\- Comment osez-vous me manquer de respect ?! S'emporta-t-il. Cette fois je vais vous enterrer Griffin !

\- Il me semble que vous avez déjà essayé, rétorqua-t-elle narquoisement, et vous avez lamentablement échoué.

Emerson qui était jusque là toujours très calme, se mit à rire doucement, visiblement amusé par la situation. Clarke se tourna vers lui, se demandant presque s'il perdait la raison tout comme Wallace qui le regarda étrangement.

\- Je savais qu'elle était encore là lorsqu'elle a prononcé votre prénom, j'aurais dû le prévoir, dit-il pour lui-même avant de braquer son regard sur Clarke, vous savez… elle n'a jamais cessé de vous appeler, toujours à murmurer votre prénom, à pleurnicher…

\- La ferme, gronda Clarke en s'avançant menaçante.

\- … quand ma lame tranchait sa chair, quand je la touchais… laissa-t-il trainer dans un sourire délectable.

\- J'ai dit la ferme ! Perdit-elle le contrôle en braquant son arme sur sa tête, à un doigt de tirer.

\- Clarke ! S'alarma Anya qui apparut deux étages plus bas et ayant une vue parfaite sur la situation. Fait pas ça, il en vaut pas la peine !

\- Cette garce faisait la fière mais elle a craqué comme tous les autres, reprit Emerson en défiant ouvertement Clarke. Elle a finit par répondre au moindre de nos désirs…

\- Non ! Intervint à nouveau Anya lorsqu'elle la vit à deux doigts de tirer et continuant de monter les étages en claudiquant à cause de sa blessure à la cuisse.

Clarke les mains tremblantes ne quittait pas Emerson des yeux alors qu'elle imaginait ce monstre torturer Lexa, poser ses mains sur elle… Ce dernier souriait victorieux, satisfait de la torturer, de la pousser à bout au risque de prendre une balle. Elle raffermit sa prise alors que l'envie de le descendre se faisait plus grande.

\- Si tu fais ça, il gagne et tu perds Lexa, asséna son amie qui était encore loin.

Elle ferma les yeux, assimilant ses paroles car Anya avait raison. Elle n'aurait aucun regret à les tuer mais c'était un sort bien trop doux pour eux. Ils allaient vivre dernière des barreaux avec le poids de leur échec, privés de leurs privilèges tandis qu'elle reprendrait sa vie avec Lexa. Clarke reprit lentement son calme mais elle le perdit dès lors qu'Emerson se remit à rire. Elle baissa soudainement son arme pour simplement aller lui en coller une mais lorsque l'arme ne le visa plus, il attrapa Wallace et le poussa par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. L'homme d'affaire se rattrapa de justesse au dernier barreau, pendant dans le vide tandis qu'Emerson profita de la surprise de Clarke pour s'enfuir par la porte. Elle mourrait d'envie de le poursuivre mais en son âme et conscience, elle fût obligée de choisir Cage. Rageant de frustration, elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et lui tendit une main qu'il saisit immédiatement puis elle l'aida à remonter.

\- Merci… souffla-t-il alors que pantelant, il reprenait ses esprits.

Clarke lui laissa quelques secondes puis lorsqu'il lui fit face, heureux d'être encore en vie, elle le lui fit regretter en lui collant une droite qui lui brisa le nez. Il hurla de douleur mais elle ne lui laissa aucunement le temps de réaliser qu'elle le plaquait déjà contre le mur, menottant douloureusement ses poignets dans le dos.

\- Plus jamais vous ne lui ferez du mal, lui grogna-t-elle à l'oreille avant de se reculer.

\- Ca ne restera pas impuni, la menaça Cage dont le nez saignait abondamment.

\- T'as vu quelques chose Anya ? demanda-t-elle innocemment à son amie qui les avait rejoins.

\- Nop, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elles échangèrent un sourire amusé alors que Cage ragea de plus bel en refusant de voir la réalité. Il avait perdu et elle avait gagné. Bien qu'Emerson leur ait échappé pour le moment, le sinistre projet de Cage prenait fin aujourd'hui. Lexa et les autres soldats étaient enfin libres.

\- Comment tu te sens ? S'inquiéta Clarke en réalisant l'état de son amie qui tenait son bras cassé contre elle mais c'est surtout la plaie à sa cuisse qu'elle avait rapidement bandé avec un morceau de tissu qui l'inquiéta.

\- J'ai connu pire, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Et Echo ?

\- Elle fait un somme, sourit malicieusement Anya sans donner plus d'explication.

Clarke secoua la tête avant d'échanger un sourire complice avec elle et toujours sous les complaintes de Cage, elles redescendirent les escaliers.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait promis à Clarke, Abby s'occupait de Lexa bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans son service. La direction aurait dû l'en écarter, d'autant plus qu'elle était personnellement impliquée mais elle avait fait jouer ses relations, usant des services qu'on lui devait. C'est ainsi qu'elle se tenait dans la chambre de sa presque belle-fille a surveiller ses constantes. Depuis son premier réveil, Lexa n'avait plus émergé, restant perdue dans un sommeil agité. Sommeil qu'elle avait partiellement provoqué en la sédatant car son éveil avait été des plus violent et craignant qu'elle ne se blesse ou ne blesse quelqu'un, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'obliger à se calmer. Chose pour laquelle, elle se détestait car au vu des documents que Clarke lui avait fait parvenir et de ses propres constats sur son corps, Abby savait ce qu'on lui avait fait subir et ce genre _d'obligations_ avaient déjà été trop nombreuses.

-Je suis personne… non… personne… murmura presque imperceptiblement Lexa en commençant à s'agiter d'avantage.

Abby déposa la plaquette qu'elle lisait au bout du lit puis se rapprocha de la brune. Posant une main sur son épaule pour la maintenir doucement en place et l'autre dans ses cheveux poisseux de sueur qu'elle commença à caresser dans l'espoir de l'apaiser.

\- Shhhhhhut… ça va aller… tu es en sécurité… tenta-t-elle vainement alors que les mouvements sous les paupières closes s'accentuèrent.

Lexa se tordit entre les draps alors qu'une grimace douloureuse se dessina sur son visage transpirant. Abby comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses cauchemars mais de la douleur du sevrage s'intensifiant et son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'apaiser. En effet, elle ne pouvait la soulager d'aucune façon car lui donner quoi ce soit contre la douleur viendrait à prendre le risque de remplacer une dépendance à une drogue par une autre. C'était tout aussi risqué de ne rien lui donner, la douleur pouvant la submerger à tout moment et l'emporter mais après tout ça, Abby voulait croire que Lexa gagnerait ce dernier combat. Elle laissa glisser son regard des paupières closes vers son cou où les stigmates des nombreuses piqures subsistaient, raffermissant sa décision qu'elle avait eu son quota de drogue. Au même moment, Lexa tira violemment sur les menottes enserrant ses poignets aux barreaux du lit, le bruit du métal contre métal faisant légèrement sursauter le médecin de sa sinistre contemplation. Cette fois Abby se fit plus ferme, saisissant les bras de Lexa pour la clouer fortement au lit puis elle entendit et vit les battements de son cœur s'emballer dangereusement sur les écrans avant qu'il ne s'arrête subitement, le corps de la brune retombant lourdement contre le lit.

\- Lexa, je t'interdis de nous lâcher ! S'emporta-t-elle en commençant avec énergie le massage cardiaque.

Abby repoussa sa peur et se concentra sur sa tâche, refusant de lâcher, gardant un regard déterminé posé sur la brune aux portes de la mort. Au loin, elle entendit le roulement du chariot de réanimation arriver avec le personnel médical, automatiquement alertés par les appareils.

\- Montre-moi que tu es toujours cette jeune femme bornée qui m'a tenu tête… ne lâche rien…allez reviens… reviens !

Son cœur repartit soudainement, arrachant un profond soulagement à Abby et arrêtant les infirmiers et le chariot de réanimation dans l'entrée de la chambre.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir… accroches-toi… souffla-t-elle en passant une main rassurante sur le visage maintenant paisible de Lexa.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, reprenant son calme qu'elle avait fini par perdre puis elle entreprit d'examiner à nouveau la jeune femme, distribuant des consignes aux infirmiers et infirmières, profitant du court répit que leur offrait Lexa car ce calme n'était qu'une façade, l'épreuve était encore loin d'être terminée…

* * *

Derrière la vitre sans tain de la salle d'écoute adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire, Clarke observait calmement Cage qu'elle avait menotté à la table avant de le laisser seul. Le faire mijoter ainsi était un moyen de lui mettre la pression afin qu'il parle plus facilement mais en vérité il était déjà prêt à parler, sa lâcheté l'ayant submergé à l'instant où Emerson s'était échappé. C'est elle qui avait besoin de ce temps pour se préparer à encaisser ce qu'il allait raconter car elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser ses émotions l'emporter sur son professionnalisme. Ce qui s'était produit pendant son arrestation ne pouvait pas se produire dans cette salle car cela conduirait à lui donner une occasion de s'en sortir pour vice de procédure ou n'importe quel autre argument qu'en feraient ses avocats. Incertaine, elle souffla doucement, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Anya se tenant juste derrière elle, appuyée contre le mur, son bras valide tenant son bras plâtré et tenu en écharpe tout en l'observant avec une légère inquiétude.

\- Tu vas pouvoir le gérer ? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

Elle se tourna pour lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement, la coupant dans son élan et révélant leur supérieure, sur qui elles se tournèrent avec surprise.

\- Vous ne rentrerez pas dans cette pièce, Griffin, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc alors que Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia que Clarke avait envoyé informer Indra apparurent juste derrière elle. Pas plus que vous Woods, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'Anya qui allait intervenir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda simplement Clarke avec confusion.

\- Il se passe que vous êtes trop impliquée dans cette affaire et notamment envers l'une des coupables pour pouvoir mener cet interrogatoire.

\- Mais…

\- Fiancée, coupa-t-elle Clarke en la pointant du doigt accompagné d'un regard sévère, et sœur, pointa-t-elle ensuite Anya qui s'était décollée du mur pour se placer au côté de la blonde.

\- C'est… tenta Anya avant d'être immédiatement coupée par Indra.

\- Si nous voulons que les victimes du projet Cerberus soient exemptées de toutes charges vis-à-vis de leurs actes criminels, cet interrogatoire ne doit souffrir d'aucune influence, il doit être parfaitement neutre afin de prouver leur innocence.

Clarke resta sans voix. Face aux preuves, sa supérieure avait fini par adhérer à sa théorie sur l'implication de Wallace mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle aille plus loin en prenant le parti de défendre Lexa et les autres soldats.

\- J'ai lu le dossier, expliqua Indra face à l'air interloqué de son agent, il ne fait aucun doute que ces soldats n'ont pas eu le choix et encore moins le contrôle de leurs actes. Une commission d'enquête a déjà été ouverte sur leur cas et il est certain que les experts en viendront à la conclusion de leur innocence mais de notre côté nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Toute mon équipe est proche de Lexa, précisa Clarke.

\- C'est pour cela que je vais personnellement m'en occuper, répondit Indra en posant un dangereux regard sur Cage.

\- Avons-nous le droit d'y assister d'ici ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non… trancha-t-elle sévèrement avant de reporter un regard plus doux sur Clarke et Anya… A partir de cet instant vous et votre équipe êtes en congé, Bellamy et son équipe reprennent l'enquête et la traque d'Emerson.

\- Quoi ?! S'étonnèrent à l'unisson les deux blondes alors que Lincoln et Octavia sursautèrent également de surprise.

\- Votre place est à l'hôpital à veiller sur votre famille, clarifia Indra à leur attention, l'interdiction de visite est levée.

Clarke ne put retenir le sourire qui apparut sur son visage alors qu'Anya fit preuve de plus de retenu et elle aurait juré voir le regard de sa supérieur briller d'un sourire alors que son expression resta de marbre.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Maintenant filez, ordonna Indra.

Et Clarke ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle quitta la pièce en bousculant presque Bellamy, Lincoln et Octavia sur son passage alors qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, rejoindre Lexa.

* * *

La porte se referma et Indra se tourna vers la vitre, observant Cage qui secouant inconsciemment une jambe avec anxiété tentait malgré tout de garder la face. Elle resta ainsi quelques instants puis elle se décida à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Cage se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, prenant une posture plus confiante.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me garder ainsi ! J'ai droit à un avocat ! L'apostropha-t-il.

Indra se contenta de refermer la porte, l'ignorant malgré l'imperceptible sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Elle alla ensuite calmement s'assoir en face de lui, faisant néanmoins volontairement crisser la chaise sur le sol en la tirant pour s'y installer.

\- Je ne vous dirais rien, la brava Cage alors qu'elle s'asseyait sans un regard pour lui.

Ne répondant toujours rien, elle posa le dossier Cerberus sur la table, le tournant vers lui et l'ouvrant. Il déglutit en comprenant ce dont il s'agissait et referma inconsciemment ses mains maintenant moites en des poings fermes.

\- Vous n'avez rien, tenta-t-il de la braver en allant rencontrer son regard intransigeant alors qu'elle le savait sur le point de craquer.

Toujours sans un mot, elle déposa au côté du dossier une feuille que son regard anxieux s'empressa de lire. Indra se retint tout juste de sourire lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur à la lecture des aveux de Singh. Elle attendit silencieusement que le poids de la situation ne révèle sa lâcheté et qu'il commence à lui chanter ses aveux…

\- Je vais tout vous dire ! releva-t-il brusquement la tête sur elle. C'est Emerson le responsable !

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et il se décomposa instantanément, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire avaler un tel mensonge et que ça seule chance de gagner une quelconque indulgence, même la plus infime, était de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté en avouant tout.

\- Maintenant parlez, lui ordonna-t-elle tandis qu'il se laissa tomber au fond de sa chaise, complètement abattu.

\- Tout a commencé avec un contrat de l'armée pour lequel j'étais en concurrence avec Nia Queen. Ils voulaient améliorer la rapidité des traitements sur le terrain. Cependant, je leur ai proposé plus que des médicaments…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Des super-soldats qui ne ressentiraient aucune douleur mais ils n'ont pas voulu de mon idée, ils ont pris celle de Nia, expliqua-t-il avec rancune.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils refusés ?

\- Ils n'aimaient pas les effets secondaires, notamment l'état de manque que cela engendrait.

\- Continuez, lui ordonna-t-elle après un silence.

\- Peu de temps après… reprit-il… Emerson m'a contacté, il avait entendu parler de mon projet et il était très intéressé. Il proposait toute l'infrastructure pour le développement et des cobayes ainsi que la sécurité du front pour dissimuler notre projet… j'ai accepté.

\- Quel intérêt aviez-vous à faire ça ? demanda-t-elle le plus neutre possible alors que cet homme la dégoûtait.

\- La science… l'argent… vous ne savez pas combien les gens sont prêts à payer pour faire faire leur sale boulot par des mercenaires.

Indra recula sa chaise et se leva sans prévenir, n'en pouvant plus d'être dans la même pièce que cet homme.

\- Nous reprendrons plus tard, lui dit-elle durement avant de quitter la salle et de le laisser seul menotter à sa table.

De toute manière, elle avait ce qu'il faut pour l'inculper, le reste pouvait attendre quelques heures de plus…

* * *

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital, Clarke fut surprise de découvrir sa mère endormit dans le fauteuil prêt du lit. Elle portait encore sa tenue de médecin, ce qu'elle trouva d'autant plus étrange car si elle profitait d'une pause pour se reposer, il aurait été plus logique qu'elle rejoigne Marcus. Réflexion qui ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage, tout comme Lexa toujours inconsciente mais clairement en prise à la douleur de part les légères grimaces que laissait paraître son visage. Alors qu'Anya s'approcha de sa sœur pour lui prendre la main de l'autre côté du lit, Clarke passa de l'autre côté pour s'agenouiller devant sa mère.

\- Maman ? La secoua-t-elle doucement.

\- humm… Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle la voix pâteuse à travers son réveil.

\- L'interdiction de visite est levée, expliqua-t-elle rapidement, mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Abby se redressa dans son fauteuil tout en posant un regard inquiet par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille avant de se frotter le visage de ses deux mains et de se tourner tristement vers elle.

\- Elle a fait un nouvel arrêt, je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule… confia-t-elle avec délicatesse.

Clarke se tourna avec inquiétude vers Lexa tandis qu'Anya resserra inconsciemment sa main sur celle de sa sœur.

\- Ca peut se reproduire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Clarke, elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire. Cette drogue est bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'on connait, son sevrage va prendre plusieurs jours et elle seule peut faire la différence…

Les trois femmes posèrent un regard triste mais empreint d'espoir sur la brune endormie alors qu'un doux silence les enveloppait. Clarke se releva pour se positionner au chevet de Lexa où elle releva la présence d'un bandage sur son poignet, qu'elle vint frôler de ses doigts. Dans un froncement de sourcil, elle nota l'absence de menottes.

\- A force de tirer sur ses liens, elle s'est écorchée les poignets jusqu'au sang, expliqua Abby, alors après les avoir soigné, j'ai réussit à obtenir qu'on lui en enlève une.

Clarke releva les yeux vers l'autre côté du lit pour constater un bandage identique et la présence de la menotte solidement ancrée au barreau.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant que vous êtes là, annonça Abby tout en se levant et rejoignant la porte.

\- Maman ! L'arrêta-t-elle avant de lui souffler, Merci…

Mère et fille échangèrent un regard complice comme elle n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps et surement pas au sujet de Lexa qui avait longtemps été un sujet de conflit entre elles mais aujourd'hui Clarke ne serait jamais assez reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Abby lui sourit faiblement puis elle sortit.

\- Elle va s'en sortir… murmura soudainement Anya.

Clarke ne put discerner s'il s'agissait d'une question ou d'une affirmation mais lorsque son amie releva la tête vers elle, les yeux rougis par les larmes durement retenues la frappèrent de plein fouet.

\- Je l'ai jamais vu aussi faible…

\- Elle ne l'est pas et tu le sais, rétorqua Clarke avec véhémence.

Anya reporta un regard peu convaincu sur sa sœur qui commençait à doucement s'agiter. Clarke se pencha au-dessus du lit et attrapa vivement son amie par l'épaule pour la tourner vers elle.

\- Y a pas si longtemps, tu m'as interdis d'abandonner et aujourd'hui je te le demande à mon tour. Lexa a besoin de toi…

\- T'en es certaine ? Parce que si ce n'était pas pour moi, elle ne serait pas dans cet état…

\- Anya… sa voix se brisant sur la réalisation… je pensais que t'avais dépassé ça…

\- Faut croire que non…

\- T'es pas responsable…

Anya ne sembla toujours pas en être convaincue, ses paroles glissant sur elle car ce dont elle avait réellement besoin seule Lexa pouvait le lui offrir.

\- … et quand Lexa se réveillera c'est ce qu'elle te dira aussi alors tu ferais mieux de commencer à l'accepter parce que sinon elle va te botter le cul jusqu'à ce que ça te rentres dans le crâne.

Cette fois, Anya ne put retenir un rire mutin à cette idée alors qu'en cet instant, elle donnerait tout pour que sa sœur essaye effectivement de lui botter le derrière avant qu'elle ne l'étale au sol pour avoir seulement essayé.

\- Merci… se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Clarke allait ajouter quelques choses lorsque l'agitation de Lexa devint soudainement plus violente. Agissant instinctivement, elles posèrent chacune une main sur ses épaules pour la maintenir tant bien que mal contre le lit et brusquement deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Et là vous me détestez :p**

 **Alors chapitre plus court mais ça fait du bien d'en avoir enfin fini avec Cage, n'est-ce pas ? :D**

 **Par contre Lexa nous fait encore quelques frayeurs... d'après vous comment va se passer son réveil ? Enfin si c'est bien son réveil :p**

 **Allez encore un peu de patience, l'attente est bientôt terminée. ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Clarke veille Lexa, une journaliste entre en jeu et une amitié brisée...**


	16. Un réveil difficile

**CH16-Réveil difficile**

 **Il pleut, on reste bien au chaud chez nous, c'est une journée parfaite pour un chapitre surprise ! :D**

 **Plus sérieusement, la fin du dernier chapitre était vache donc voici le moment tant attendu avec un peu d'avance ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les émeraudes se refermèrent à la vive lumière puis ils papillonnèrent doucement, s'habituant avant de s'ouvrir pleinement. Clarke avait comme cessé de respirer, attendant, alors que Lexa regardait autour d'elle, prenant conscience de son environnement puis elle s'arrêta sur elle…

\- Clarke… murmura Lexa d'une voix pâteuse alors qu'elle semblait la voir pour la première fois… c'est bien toi ?

Le cœur de Clarke éclata de joie, un torrent d'émotion l'emportant, libérant des larmes de soulagement alors qu'elle prenait sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-elle en gardant leurs mains entrelacées contre son cœur et caressant ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant, je suis là, t'es en sécurité maintenant.

Lexa hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête avant de fermer les yeux, se rendormant à nouveau.

\- Elle est revenue… hoqueta de joie Clarke en se tournant vers Anya.

Cette dernière, les yeux brillants de larmes quitta du regard sa sœur pour croiser le sien.

\- Elle est revenue, confirma-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui s'échappa sur sa joue avant de laisser sa propre joie s'étirer en un large sourire.

* * *

Sortant de ses cauchemars, Lexa avait cru à une nouvelle hallucination, pourtant il y avait quelque chose de différent. Dès l'instant où elle s'était réveillée, elle l'avait senti. Un sentiment de sécurité comme elle ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps puis un sentiment d'apaisement dès qu'elle croisa son regard océan. Son cœur sut mais sa tête ne put se défaire de ses doutes, de sa prudence après tout ce temps alors ses lèvres bougèrent malgré la fatigue, soufflant ses espoirs et ses doutes. Clarke lui répondit mais c'est seulement lorsqu'elle prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres qu'elle sut. Soulagement et joie emportant son cœur au doux contact sur sa peau. Rassurée, en sécurité, elle laissa à nouveau la fatigue l'emporter, sachant qu'elle serait là à son réveil…

* * *

Lexa s'était rendormie et ne s'était plus réveillée, une soudaine fièvre la gardant dans l'inconscience et la plongeant d'avantage dans les hallucinations. Clarke et Anya veillaient sur elle depuis deux jours, se relayant, l'une dormant pendant que l'autre tentait d'apporter un peu de réconfort à la brune endormie. Lors de son dernier contrôle, Abby leur avait assuré que Lexa avait franchit une étape et que son cœur ne craignait plus rien mais l'inquiétude de Clarke était à son maximum alors qu'assise dans son fauteuil elle fixait sa fiancée endormie. Soudainement, Lexa s'agita doucement, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles qui la sortirent de ses pensées puis se levant et approchant, elles devinrent plus claires :

\- Personne…obéir… personne… murmurait-elle le visage crispé par la douleur.

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux à l'entente de se mantra que la brune ne cessait de murmurer à travers ses délires puis elle se saisit du gant qui trempait dans un bol d'eau sur le meuble de chevet. Elle l'essora rapidement puis elle écarta quelques mèches brunes trempées de sueur de son visage avant de l'éponger délicatement. Lexa se détendit légèrement à la fraicheur du contact, ce qui la fit légèrement sourire, soulagée de pouvoir lui apporter un quelconque réconfort.

\- Cl… Clarke… bredouilla la brune dans ses songes.

\- Je suis là, répondit-elle en prenant sa main tremblante dans la sienne.

\- … tuer… non… va-t-en…

\- Jamais, souffla-t-elle avec force en continuant d'appliquer le gant frais sur son visage.

Et comme si elle l'avait entendu, Lexa se calma à nouveau, cessant de murmurer, ne gardant de son agitation que des grimaces douloureuses sur son visage. Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux, souhaitant pouvoir être dans sa tête pour chasser ses démons. C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, la faisant légèrement sursauter et qui réveilla Anya, toujours en alerte à la moindre intrusion.

\- Désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa Abby en entrant.

Sa mère évita de croiser leurs regards ce qui les alerta, Clarke s'écartant doucement de Lexa et Anya se redressant dans son fauteuil.

\- Je suis venue vous dire qu'Echo n'a pas survécu à son sevrage…

Clarke resserra inconsciemment sa main autour de celle de Lexa tout en tournant un regard inquiet sur elle alors que de son côté, Anya passa une main sur son visage avant de la refermer en un poing anxieux et défaitiste.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire concernant Lexa, tenta de les rassurer le médecin, la dernière dose d'Echo était massive, c'est déjà un miracle que son cœur n'ait pas lâché sur le moment…

\- Alors pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? La coupa Clarke qui fixait toujours la brune endormie.

\- Elle a juste besoin de temps.

\- Clarke, elle ne va pas abandonner maintenant, Lexa sait que tu es là, tenta de la réconforter Anya.

La blonde ferma les yeux, chassant ses propres démons, ses propres peurs avant d'acquiescer doucement. Anya avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner alors qu'elles seraient bientôt réunies. C'est armé de cette conviction, de cet espoir de voir la fin de ce cauchemar que Clarke continua à veiller sur elle…

* * *

Dans ses cauchemars, Lexa était comme spectatrice, les souvenirs défilant sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse les stopper. Au début il n'avait s'agit que de sa captivité, des tortures qu'elle avait subit, de chaque dose douloureuse de drogue qu'on lui avait administrée puis cela devint tout autre chose… des évènements qui lui étaient étranger, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu… des missions sur le terrain au côté d'autres soldats où elle assassinait, tuait soldats et civils sans aucun scrupules… elle avait les mains rougit par le sang… les souvenirs de missions s'enchaînèrent mais finir par se muer en autre chose… quittant les terrains de sable et de terre battu, elle se retrouva dans les cuisines d'un hôtel à se battre contre Octavia et Clarke… manquant de tuer cette dernière… puis chez Marcus et Abby, se battant à nouveau contre sa fiancée, tuant un homme, tirant sur Marcus et Raven… son cœur s'horrifia à chaque coups, chaque blessure infligées à ses proches… son âme se déchira aux appels déchirant de Clarke alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, la tuer… Soudainement, les cauchemars s'estompèrent et elle se réveilla doucement…

Retrouvant la réalité, Lexa n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, profitant du calme l'entourant, laissant le tumulte de ses songes se dissiper. Après quelques instant, elle les ouvrit et se trouva à fixer le plafond d'une chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Elle regarda à sa droite pour ne trouver qu'un fauteuil vide puis à sa gauche et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de boucles blondes. Clarke était là, endormie, sa tête reposant dans ses bras appuyés sur le lit. Ses boucles blondes tombant en cascade sur son visage apaisé. Lexa l'observa silencieusement, ses yeux parcourant chaque parcelle de ce visage lui ayant tant manqué puis en esquissant un mouvement, elle réalisa que Clarke lui tenait la main. Elle se défit délicatement de sa prise puis elle vint tendrement écarter les mèches tombant sur son visage, ses doigts effleurant sa peau.

\- Hmm… laisse-moi dormir encore un peu… grommela Clarke dans son sommeil.

Lexa sourit faiblement face à cette moue adorable que sa fiancée avait en dormant. La ramenant également aux souvenirs des nombreux matins où elle s'était réveillée à ses côtés. Elle réitéra son geste, cette fois caressant sa joue et la réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre. Une main stoppa son geste et deux yeux azur s'ouvrirent brusquement.

\- Lexa… dit-elle de surprise avant de se redresser… t'es réveillée…

Ce à quoi elle acquiesça silencieusement et sans lâcher ses yeux.

\- Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-elle ensuite tout en renfermant ses deux mains sur la sienne, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Lexa voulut lui répondre mais sa voix s'enroua avant de finir en une désagréable toux. Clarke se leva d'un bond pour attraper quelque chose sur la table de chevet.

\- Attends, l'invita-t-elle à se calmer, bois-ça.

Elle amena un verre à ses lèvres et Lexa laissa l'eau fraiche soulager sa gorge alors qu'elle le vida entièrement.

\- Fatiguée… répondit-elle finalement à sa question alors que Clarke reposa le verre avant de venir s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

\- C'est normal après tout ce que tu as traversé… souffla-t-elle en reprenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elles laissèrent ensuite le silence les envelopper alors qu'elles prenaient conscience du moment. Elles étaient enfin réunies mais il y avait encore tant de chose les séparant, Lexa pressa doucement sa main pour la rassurer alors qu'il était évident pour la blonde qu'il y avait plus que « fatiguée » comme réponse à sa question. Elles s'observaient donc silencieusement, respectant le temps dont elles avaient besoin pour parler de plus mais alors que ses yeux quittèrent son visage, Lexa tomba sur les marques autour de son cou.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es… commença-t-elle en levant sa main libre vers elle mais son geste fut brutalement stoppé.

Un cliquetis métallique résonna dans la pièce tandis que le métal frotta douloureusement son poignet. Lexa réalisa alors qu'elle était menottée au lit puis reportant son regard sur les marques de Clarke, elle tomba sur la fine cicatrice laissée par une lame.

 _« Voici ta cible, tue-la »_ résonnèrent pleinement en elle les dernières instructions d'Emerson et tout lui revint, leur bulle éclatant pour laisser la réalité les frapper…

\- C'était pas des cauchemars mais des souvenirs, réalisa-t-elle pleinement ce qu'elle avait vu dans son sommeil.

\- Lexa, écoute…, voulu immédiatement la rassurer Clarke en apercevant la détresse dans ses yeux.

Mais cela n'eut aucun effet, Lexa s'extirpa de sa main comme brûlé, Clarke tenta de la rattraper mais la brune s'écarta violemment, fuyant autant qu'elle le put vers l'opposé du lit. Lexa vit parfaitement la surprise puis la blessure qui transparut dans son regard mais ça ne l'arrêta pas.

\- Je suis dangereuse… reste loin de moi… lui ordonna Lexa, les yeux brillant de larmes et d'une voix si fragile que cela ébranla d'avantage la blonde.

Clarke allait protester mais elle remarqua que les yeux verts fixaient un point précis sur son cou avec crainte. Elle y porta machinalement sa main et sentit la coupure du couteau qui cicatrisait sous ses doigts. Elle n'était pas profonde mais elle était bien apparente et c'était un rappel douloureux du fait qu'elle avait essayé de la tuer. Cette peur et cette culpabilité qu'elle vit dans son regard lui fendirent le cœur.

\- Ce n'était pas toi…

\- C'est ce que je suis devenue… un monstre…

\- Lexa…

Mais la brune tourna la tête, la fuyant encore un peu plus pour dissimuler ses larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Laisse-moi… va-t-en… exigea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Clarke qui sentit ses propres larmes couler en la voyant si brisée, esquissa un pas vers elle mais elle fut stoppée par une main la retenant doucement par le bras. Elle se retourna et découvrit Anya qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient entendu entrer.

\- Laisse-la, lui intima-t-elle gentiment.

\- Anya, je…

\- Laisse-lui le temps… on reviendra plus tard.

Clarke observa encore un instant Lexa, recroquevillée dans son lit, si loin de celle qu'elle était. Cette force qui l'habitait autrefois avait disparu, laissant place à la peur et à la souffrance, elle était brisée. Ils l'avaient brisé… Clarke serra les poings alors qu'elle remarqua les soubresauts du corps de la brune, réalisant qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne dit rien, ne tenta rien puis elle essuya ses propres larmes, enfermant sa propre douleur car il fallait qu'elle reste forte. Lexa avait besoin d'un roc pour se relever et elle serait ce roc mais pour l'instant, Anya avait raison, il lui fallait un peu de temps pour reprendre pieds.

\- Ok… souffla-t-elle à Anya… mais attend une seconde.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre avant de s'approcher du lit pour délicatement rabattre les draps sur Lexa, n'ayant pas manqué les subtils signes de son état de manque revenant en force. Elle ne fit rien de plus, évitant de la brusquer puis elle quitta la chambre, le cœur pleurant…

* * *

Lexa sentait son regard sur elle et elle continuait de l'ignorer, espérant que Clarke finirait par partir. Elle savait qu'en agissant ainsi elle la faisait souffrir mais elle était trop dangereuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce dont elle était capable, ce monstre qu'elle était devenue était encore là. Elle avait tellement tué, elle avait faillit tuer Clarke à plusieurs reprises et ce dernier ordre que ce salopard lui avait donné était encore ancré en elle. L'appel de la drogue était bien présent, elle sentait ses crocs à travers tout son corps et au fond d'elle, ce qu'elle avait combattu lui murmurait qu'il lui suffisait d'exécuter sa mission pour avoir sa dose. Qu'il lui suffirait de se retourner et de tuer Clarke. Inconsciemment, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que la douleur se faisait plus intense à travers tous ses muscles qui se crispaient. Une sensation de froid intense dans ses os la fit à nouveau trembler, claquant presque des dents et la chaleur des couvertures délicatement rabattues sur elle, l'enveloppant tel un cocon n'y fit rien. Puis elle recommença à se battre avec ses démons, les souvenirs douloureux se mêlant aux hallucinations et elle oublia finalement la réalité alors qu'elle se rendormit, épuisée…

* * *

Une journée de plus s'était écoulée et malgré le souhait de Lexa, Clarke était restée à son chevet. Raven était passée puis autorisée à quitter l'hôpital, Anya était rentrée avec elle pour l'aider. Anya qui tout en se tenant informée avait décidé de laisser de l'espace à sa sœur ainsi qu'à Clarke, réduisant sa présence dans la chambre. Lincoln et Octavia étaient également passés ainsi que Bellamy, même si ce dernier devait plus s'inquiéter pour la blonde que pour la brune. Seule dans la chambre, Clarke s'était assoupie et se réveillant, elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir relâché sa vigilance. Elle se leva, prit à nouveau le gant imbibé d'eau et recommença à doucement rafraîchir son visage. Lexa oscillait toujours entre conscience et inconscience, la fièvre faisant sa basse besogne. Elle s'était de nouveau réveillée, brièvement, mais suffisamment longtemps pour lui demander de s'en aller, ce que bien sûre elle refusait de faire.

\- Clarke ? L'appela soudainement Anya en entrant dans la chambre.

La blonde sursauta alors qu'elle était attentive à sa tâche. Elle fit signe à son amie de ne pas faire de bruit et déposa le gant mouillé dans le bol d'eau sur la table de nuit. Elle s'éloigna de Lexa qui s'agita légèrement mais qui n'avait pas été réveillée pour rejoindre Anya dans l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en parlant doucement.

\- Indra te demande au bureau, elle a essayé de te joindre à plusieurs reprises mais…

\- … j'ai éteins mon téléphone, expliqua-t-elle soudainement, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

\- C'est la commission d'enquête pour innocenter Lexa qui demande à te voir en personne. Indra m'a assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ce n'est qu'une formalité.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa qui dormait toujours, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre au bureau. L'écarter de toutes charges était vital. Si Lexa devait se retrouver en prison, jamais elle ne le supporterait après tout ça et de toute manière il était hors de question qu'elle les laisse faire.

\- Restes avec elle, s'il-te-plait, ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne demanda en attrapant sa veste et rejoignant la porte. Je reviens dès que j'ai réglé cette histoire.

\- Je veille sur elle, la rassura Anya avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Cette dernière soupira puis alla prendre la place de Clarke au chevet de Lexa. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, incapable de faire face à sa sœur alors que la culpabilité cognait toujours sa poitrine. Cependant lorsque les yeux verts s'ouvrirent et croisèrent les siens, une joie intense chassa la morosité de son cœur.

\- Anya, souffla-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

\- Hey sœurette, répondit-elle doucement en se rapprochant et écartant les mèches brunes collant à la sueur de son visage. Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle ensuite en voulant prendre le gant imbibé d'eau pour la soulager mais son poignet fut saisit à mi-chemin.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides… la supplia-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

\- Tout ce que tu veux… l'invita-t-elle immédiatement à continuer sans savoir que ces quelques mots allaient la conduire à une terrible décision.

* * *

Dans l'une des salles de conférence du FBI, Clarke faisait face aux agents chargés d'enquêter sur le cas des soldats. A savoir s'ils étaient conscients de leurs actes ou non et ainsi déterminer leur niveau de culpabilité dans l'affaire. Ils étaient trois, une femme et deux hommes, lui faisant face à l'autre bout de la table. Jusqu'à présent, ils lui avaient uniquement posé des questions sur le déroulement de l'enquête, clarifiant certains points sur les différentes attaques mais lorsqu'il y eut un silence plus long que les précédents, elle sut ce qui allait suivre. Elle bougea nerveusement sur sa chaise puis le plus âgé des deux hommes reprit la parole :

\- Selon vous, les soldats n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient ?

\- Ce n'est pas selon moi mais selon les rapports de médecins compétents qui ont tous confirmé que la drogue qu'on leur administrait, ainsi que les tortures subits, ont complètement annihilé leur personnalité et leur volonté.

L'homme prit quelques notes alors qu'elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux puis se fut au tour de la femme de poser une question :

\- Alors comment expliquez-vous la lucidité actuelle du Capitaine Woods ?

\- Les effets de la drogue ont simplement commencé à se dissiper, répondit-elle avec évidence.

\- Pourtant dans votre rapport lors de l'attaque contre Marcus Kane à l'hôpital, vous dites qu'elle a prit conscience de ce qu'elle faisait puis s'est enfui ? Contra la femme. Le Capitaine Woods était pourtant sous l'emprise d'une forte dose.

Clarke se crispa légèrement à l'accusation alors qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'impliquait l'agent et parce qu'elle détournait aisément ses propres propos.

\- Vous déformez ce que j'ai écris dans mon rapport, lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton cassant. Lex…Le Capitaine Woods, se corrigea-t-elle, ne s'est pas enfui parce qu'elle a eu un cas de conscience mais parce qu'elle reprenait pied dans la réalité, elle était perdue et apeurée.

La femme se dandina sur sa chaise alors qu'elle la foudroyait du regard mais contrairement à sa collègue qui battit en retraite, l'homme qui avait été jusque là silencieux s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion qu'elle venait de leur offrir en fourchant sur le prénom de Lexa.

\- Au vu de votre lien avec le Capitaine Woods, êtes-vous certaine que vous n'avez pas vu ce que vous vouliez voir ? Que vous préférez l'imaginer comme ayant été manipulée plutôt que comme un assassin ?

\- Vous pensez que je la protège ? Grinça-t-elle.

\- Tout à fait, clarifia le plus âgé. Nous avons plusieurs témoins qui certifient que vous n'avez pas tiré sur elle alors que vous le pouviez lors de l'attaque chez Marcus Kane, résultant ainsi de la mort de Dante Wallace et deux blessés graves, Mr. Kane et l'agent Reyes…

\- Et qui sont vos témoins ? Cage Wallace ? Le monstre qui a prit la vie de ces soldats pour en faire ses instruments ? rétorqua-t-elle en ignorant la culpabilité qu'elle portait toujours envers ces évènements.

\- Là n'est pas la question, contra la femme.

\- Pas plus qu'elle ne l'est sur le fait que j'avais la possibilité ou non de tirer, claqua-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, pas plus de ma fiancé en particulier, nous sommes là pour parler de soldats qu'on a torturé et drogué afin de les priver de leur libre arbitre pour leur faire commettre des choses horribles.

\- Agent Griffin…

\- Chacun de ces soldats étaient d'excellents éléments, continua-t-elle, loyaux envers leur pays, ils ont tous disparus au front en protégeant des civils, sauvant leurs frères d'armes. Ils n'étaient pas des meurtriers mais on les a forcés à le devenir. Tristan, Quint et Echo n'ont pas eu la chance de s'en sortir contrairement à Lexa, alors oui je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la défendre, ou la protéger si vous préférez mais pas parce qu'elle est ma fiancée mais parce qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée en coupable, elle est une victime de ces monstres et en tant qu'Agent du FBI c'est mon boulot de la défendre.

Le silence tomba sur eux alors que Clarke reprenait son souffle et que les trois agents échangèrent un long regard avant de se tourner vers elle :

\- Très bien Agent Griffin, vous pouvez disposer.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se leva pour sortir, ne leur lançant pas un regard, pas même un mot alors que l'incertitude du résultat de cet entretien s'emparait déjà d'elle, dissipant sa ferveur pour laisser place à l'anxiété. Ils ne semblaient pas convaincu et s'ils décidaient que Lexa était coupable…elle ferma les yeux, ne préférant pas y penser et laissa l'air frais la revigorer alors qu'elle quittait le bâtiment. Elle descendait les quelques marches de béton menant au trottoir pour ensuite rejoindre sa voiture garée un peu plus loin lorsqu'elle fut interpellée :

\- Agent Griffin ?!

Clarke se retourna et son visage se ferma instantanément en découvrant la personne qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Ontari Jeffries, journaliste au Daily News, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage l'observait d'un œil brillant de sournoiserie. Toujours à courir après le scoop du siècle, la journaliste s'était à plusieurs reprises trouvée sur leur chemin et autant dire que ça ne s'était pas bien passé.

\- Pas maintenant Jeffries, grogna Clarke en reprenant sa route.

Bien évidemment la journaliste ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle trottina jusqu'à elle et commença à enchainer les questions :

\- Agent Griffin, est-il vrai que la vague de meurtre sur les associés d'Heda Corporation était un complot organisé par Cage Wallace de Weather Corporation ? Comment cela se fait-il que le FBI ait mis autant de temps à identifier et arrêter les assassins ? Sont-ils réellement des soldats portés disparus ?

Clarke serra les dents, se retenant de répondre aux accusations et encore moins s'étonner de toutes les informations dont elle disposait malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient rien communiqué sur l'enquête, préservant au maximum les informations pour ne pas alerter leurs cibles et déclencher la panique sur la ville. Cependant, elle aurait dû se douter qu'Ontari n'était pas venue la trouver sans être certaine d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait…

\- Est-il vrai que l'un des soldats est votre fiancée disparue au front ? Et que si l'enquête a trainé c'est parce que vous la protégiez ?

Clarke se retourna violemment, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à la journaliste qui souriait victorieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire ça ? L'accusa-t-elle en réussissant à se contenir pour ne pas confirmer l'information.

\- Le témoignage de Nia Queen, pour commencer, puis quelques recherches sur votre passif et celui de la mystérieuse patiente hautement gardée à l'hôpital Arkadia.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir que ce que les conférences de presse vous ont dit, ils s'agissaient d'un groupe organisé qui a été arrêté, fin de l'histoire alors restez loin de cette affaire, gronda Clarke avant de se détourner en direction de sa voiture.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter ! lança avec un amusement non dissimulé la journaliste.

Cependant, Clarke prit sur elle et l'ignora, montant dans sa voiture tout en sachant qu'Ontari ne lâcherait pas l'affaire comme ça. La journaliste était tenace alors elle était certaine de la revoir…

* * *

Après son épuisant entretien avec la commission et son échange houleux avec Ontari, Clarke n'avait qu'une envie : celle de retrouver Lexa. Les quelques heures de séparation lui étant déjà insupportable. Cependant en approchant de la chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver Anya dans le couloir, le regard grave.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Y a un problème avec Lexa ?

Elle esquissa un geste vers la chambre mais son amie se plaça soudainement entre elle et la porte ouverte.

\- Elle… elle ne veut pas te voir, avoua difficilement Anya en fuyant son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Se décomposa Clarke. Laisse-moi passer.

Elle tenta de la contourner mais la grande blonde l'attrapa par le bras et la repoussa doucement.

\- Clarke je t'en prie ne fait pas d'esclandre.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entrer ! Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

\- Lexa le peut ! Contra durement Anya, ce qui secoua Clarke, la calmant sur le champ. Elle a demandé à Abby de n'autoriser aucune visite…

Elle cessa de se débattre, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'elle réalisait ce qui était en train de se produire. Le désespoir s'insinuant à nouveau douloureusement dans son cœur.

\- Laisse-moi lui parler…

\- Clarke, non, campa-t-elle sur sa position.

\- Lexa ? Lexa je t'en prie ! Tenta-t-elle d'interpeller la brune qu'elle apercevait lui tournant le dos dans son lit mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

\- Clarke ne rend pas les choses plus difficile… lui demanda Anya alors qu'elle l'éloignait de la porte… respecte sa décision.

\- Sa décision ?! S'emporta un peu plus la blonde en se défaisant de sa poigne. Lexa est délirante, elle n'est pas en état de prendre des décisions ! Tant qu'elle n'ira pas mieux, il n'y a que…

Et c'est là qu'elle comprit. Anya jusqu'à présent défiante, détourna le regard, ne voulant affronter la lame de la trahison qui frappa son amie et dont la douleur se répercuta dans son regard, les saphirs vacillants.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle.

Anya se détestait de devoir faire ça à Clarke. Elle l'avait vu souffrir durant toutes ces années et maintenant elle contribuait à nouveau à lui enlever Lexa. Elle avait essayé de raisonner sa sœur mais elle avait fini par se ranger de son côté. Bien que faible et encore fiévreuse, Lexa n'avait jamais semblé aussi lucide qu'en lui demandant d'interdire l'accès à Clarke ainsi qu'à tous leurs amis. En tant que seul membre de leur famille, Anya avait le pouvoir de le faire car tant que sa sœur n'irait pas mieux, elle était responsable d'elle. Malgré tout, elle en avait tout de même discutée avec Abby afin d'avoir un avis extérieur et celui de son médecin, cette dernière avait répondu en toute impartialité et en était donc venue à être d'accord avec cette décision. Décision qu'Anya savait cruelle mais Lexa était sa sœur et elle la choisirait toujours.

\- On est fiancée, tu ne peux pas parler pour elle...

\- Justement si, la coupa Anya, sans mariage, je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste, tu n'as aucun droit ici.

Soudainement, elle vit l'océan de souffrance dans le regard azur se transformer en une violente tempête dont les vagues meurtries vinrent s'écraser sur son visage. La gifle fut sec, fermant les yeux elle accusa silencieusement le coup, sa joue brûlant fortement alors qu'elle reporta son attention sur Clarke qui n'en avait pas terminé :

\- Tu me l'as enlevé il y a quatre ans et aujourd'hui tu me la prends à nouveau, l'accusa-t-elle si durement qu'on aurait presque pu sentir les murs trembler.

L'entendre dire par Clarke lui fut bien plus douloureux que lorsqu'elle se blâmait elle-même. Elle sentit la lame de l'accusation lui percer le cœur et eut dû mal à ne pas laisser paraître sa peine.

\- Je veux plus te voir. T'es virée de l'équipe, trancha la blonde.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing et elle resta sans voix alors que Clarke se détourna d'un pas rapide.

* * *

C'est furieuse et le cœur en morceau que Clarke parcourait les couloirs. Colère et douleur guidant ses pas alors qu'une nouvelle fois elle était impuissante. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Anya. Non seulement, elle était légalement l'unique membre de la famille de Lexa encore en vie mais elle était également la personne de confiance que cette dernière avait désigné. Malgré leur fiançailles, sa compagne n'avait jamais fait changer ce point, mettant en avant le fait que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose se serait forcément au front et qu'Anya serait sur place contrairement à Clarke. Un point qu'elle n'avait pu réfuter et à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de le faire, ayant pleinement confiance au jugement de Lexa ainsi que de sa sœur. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elles s'en servaient contre elle. Anya n'en avait pas parlé mais ce fait était clair pour tout le monde, néanmoins une personne aurait pu empêcher cette interdiction de visite mais elle ne l'avait pas fait alors maintenant c'est sur elle que sa colère se tournait. En tant que médecin de Lexa, sa mère aurait pu refuser cette décision mais au lieu de ça, elle l'avait approuvé. Elle avait interrogé une infirmière pour savoir où la trouver et cette dernière ne s'était pas fait prier pour le lui dire, ne souhaitant clairement pas affronter sa fureur visible. C'est donc avec force qu'elle entra dans la petite salle de réunion, faisant sursauter les occupants. Abby faisait face à la porte alors que deux autres médecins lui tournaient le dos, ces derniers observaient Clarke avec étonnement.

\- Veuillez nous laisser, leur demanda Abby sans quitter des yeux sa fille qui bouillonnait dans l'entrée.

Les deux hommes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et dès que la porte se referma sur eux, Clarke avança pleinement dans la pièce en libérant sa colère.

\- Visite interdite ? Comment t'as pu faire ça ?!

\- C'est son souhait Clarke, répondit-elle calmement.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Je refuse de la laisser, j'ai besoin d'être auprès d'elle... Lève cette interdiction de visite, ordonna-t-elle durement.

\- Je comprends à quel point c'est dure pour toi mais je ne peux pas faire ça, répondit-elle à nouveau calmement.

\- Bien sûre que tu le peux, tu es son foutu médecin !

\- Et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas. Lexa est avant tout ma patiente et je dois faire ce qui est nécessaire pour son bien-être… même si cela incombe de t'interdire de la voir.

Clarke se figea instantanément, la stupeur venant parfaire sa colère.

\- T'es sérieusement en train de dire que je lui suis néfaste ?

\- Clarke… je ne fais pas ça de gaité de cœur mais vous voir et toi plus que les autres ne fait que lui renvoyer le mal qu'elle a fait. Lexa va devoir apprendre à vivre avec ce qu'elle a fait et dans l'immédiat ta présence ne l'y aide pas. Elle ne pourra pas se concentrer sur sa guérison si elle n'a de cesse de redouter le moment où elle te fera à nouveau du mal.

\- Lexa ne me fera jamais de mal, mordit Clarke.

\- Soit réaliste ! Haussa-t-elle le ton. Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, elle reste instable, il lui faudra du temps pour s'en remettre, _SI_ elle s'en remet. Sans parler du fait que le dernier ordre qu'elle a reçu est de te tuer et tant qu'une infime part d'elle réclamera cette drogue le danger sera toujours là pour toi.

\- J'ai confiance en elle, asséna Clarke avec conviction et s'obstinant sur son idée.

\- Pas moi et Lexa non plus, répondit durement sa mère. Et si tu essayes de l'approcher, tu ne me laisseras pas d'autre choix que d'appeler la sécurité.

\- Je vois que tu as choisis ton camp, rétorqua-t-elle amèrement.

\- Il n'y a pas de camp, c'est ma patiente et je suis son médecin.

\- Et tu es ma mère mais apparemment ça ne compte pas…

Refusant d'en entendre d'avantage, Clarke se détourna et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle une Abby certaine de sa décision mais qui n'en était pas moins peiné pour sa fille.

* * *

\- Hey comment tu te sens ? demanda Anya à une Lexa qui se réveillait lentement.

\- J'ai soif… répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle se leva du fauteuil d'où elle avait veillé sa sœur après sa dispute avec Clarke et prit le verre vide sur la table de chevet. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la petite salle de bain de la chambre pour le remplir. Elle revint une minute plus tard avec de l'eau fraiche et porta le verre aux lèvres de sa sœur qu'elle aida à boire. Cette dernière le but d'une traite, telle une désespérée qui buvait les dernières gouttes d'eau sur terre. Après avoir bu, Lexa laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux de contentement, savourant la délicatesse de l'eau dans sa gorge.

\- Clarke est passée, laissa trainer Anya qui s'était rassise.

Lexa rouvrit les yeux mais ne se tourna pas vers sa sœur.

\- Elle l'a très mal pris…

La brune resta silencieuse, ne montrant aucune réaction à ses paroles mais Anya continua.

\- Je sais que tu veux la protéger mais…

\- J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, la coupa Lexa avec une soudaine force et un regard brûlant posé sur elle.

Anya n'insista pas, battant en retraite en se laissant tomber dans le fond de son siège. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre elles. L'une ne sachant quoi dire à sa petite sœur tandis que l'autre avait peur de se rendormir, peur d'affronter ses démons. Elle fixait le plafond en cherchant à focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose et c'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était souciée que de Clarke, ou plutôt à s'éloigner d'elle, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé un semblant de lucidité. Ignorant tout de sa propre condition.

\- Je suis partie combien de temps ? Brisa-t-elle soudainement le silence en tournant la tête sur sa sœur.

\- Quatre ans… souffla Anya avec prudence et hésitation.

Lexa accusa lentement le choc en reportant son regard sur le plafond. Elle n'avait eu aucune notion de temps depuis cette attaque dans le désert mais elle n'imaginait pas avoir disparu si longtemps. Alors qu'elle mesurait ce qu'on lui avait pris de sa vie, elle réalisait également ce qu'avait dû vivre ses proches et notamment Clarke lorsqu'on avait dû lui annoncer sa mort. Elle ravala les larmes qui la menacèrent et serra les poings de colère, une réaction que ne manqua pas Anya et qui vint poser sa main valide sur son poing, ce dernier se desserrant à son soutien silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Anya hésita à lui répondre, jugeant qu'elle ferait mieux de se reposer alors qu'elle avait encore de la fièvre et qu'elle tentait de lui dissimuler ses douleurs musculaires mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de réponses.

\- Et bien Lincoln et moi avons quitté l'armée puis on a rejoint le FBI. L'équipe de Clarke plus précisément et dont font également partie Octavia et Raven.

Lexa se crispa à la mention de la Latina alors qu'elle entendit presque le coup de feu qui l'avait atteinte.

\- Elle s'en est sortie, la rassura immédiatement sa sœur à son inquiétude visible. Et personne ne te tiens pour responsable.

\- Pourtant je peux encore sentir mon doigt appuyer sur la gâchette, répondit-elle amèrement.

\- Ce n'était pas toi… et si ça peut t'aider il en a résulté du positif, ajouta mystérieusement Anya pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Lexa comprit parfaitement sa manœuvre mais elle fut néanmoins intriguée par sa réponse. Elle leva donc un sourcil curieux dans sa direction.

\- Disons qu'avec Raven, on avait besoin d'un électrochoc pour comprendre certaines choses… mais on en parlera une autre fois si tu veux bien.

\- Ok… lui accorda-t-elle. Quoi d'autre ?

\- Et bien… Octavia et Lincoln filent toujours le parfait amour et Ethan a fêté ses quatre ans.

Lexa se détourna à nouveau et bien qu'elle soit heureuse pour ses amis, elle ne put empêcher la tristesse l'emporter car elle n'avait pas été là pour eux, manquant les moments importants de leur vie. Anya lui serra légèrement la main qu'elle tenait toujours en guise de soutien et après quelques secondes, elle se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

\- Et Clarke ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Elle est devenue un brillant agent du FBI, l'une des meilleures, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a eu si vite sa propre équipe. Et on est plutôt excellent dans ce qu'on fait, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a…

Lexa ne termina pas sa question, ne trouvant sans doute pas la force de la poser, mais Anya n'en eut pas besoin pour comprendre, la crainte dans son regard lui parla suffisamment.

\- Il n'y a personne dans sa vie… et ce n'est pas faute de l'y avoir poussé, dit-elle maintenant avec regret, mais elle ne t'a jamais abandonné. Le jour où tu es partie, tu es partie avec son cœur. Elle a souffert comme jamais et si elle a trouvé la force de continuer c'est uniquement pour toi, Lexa. Elle t'a toujours attendu…

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû… je lui avais demandé de…

\- Et depuis quand Clarke fait ce qu'on lui demande ? S'amusa doucement Anya qui savait ce dont elle parlait et voulut à nouveau détendre la conversation.

Elle crut presque voir Lexa esquisser un faible sourire alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers le plafond en songeant qu'une chose au moins n'avait pas changé durant son absence. Clarke semblait toujours aussi obstinée, un trait de caractère qui lui avait plût dès leur rencontre.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié, ça va aller au boulot ? S'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement pour sa sœur alors qu'elle se rappela ce que donnait une Clarke en colère.

\- Ouais… t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Anya en refusant d'ajouter son renvoi à la culpabilité de sa sœur car elle savait qu'elle s'en blâmerait. Et puis c'est pas avec ça que je vais pouvoir bosser, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son bras cassé, donc repos forcé…

\- Est-ce que c'est moi qui t'ai fais ça ? demanda avec culpabilité Lexa.

\- Non, ce n'est pas toi, je me suis battue avec Echo… la rassura-t-elle immédiatement… allez maintenant tu devrais dormir, lui intima-t-elle ensuite.

\- J'en ai pas envie…

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu faisais, lui dit-elle espiègle, tu peux t'endormir, je te réveille au moindre signe de cauchemar, lui promit-elle en lui serrant la main.

Elle se leva ensuite et l'aida à se réinstaller correctement dans son lit puis d'une main elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, la berçant.

\- Reposes-toi… je suis là, je te lâche pas petite sœur, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

* * *

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, Clarke rentrait chez elle. Durant le trajet sa colère s'était apaisée pour ne laisser qu'une sensation de vide en elle alors qu'elle accusait lentement le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. _Lexa refusait de la voir_ … _Lexa la rejetait_ … complètement amorphe, elle déposa ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Meuble sur lequel reposaient plusieurs photos de leur couple, souvenirs de jours heureux auxquels elle s'était accrochée durant ces années d'absences. Souvenirs qui soudainement ne signifiaient plus rien alors que la femme qu'elle aimait venait de la repousser comme si tout ce qu'elles avaient partagés n'avait pas compté. Sortant subitement de sa torpeur, Clarke balaya d'un geste rageur les photos du meuble, les envoyant s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol puis celles accrochées aux murs connurent le même sort. Une fois sa rage libérée, elle se tint au milieu du salon, le souffle erratique, fixant le verre brisé, reflet de ce qu'elles étaient devenues. Une larme perça sa rage, brisant ainsi ce bouclier de colère, ses épaules s'affaissant tandis qu'un premier sanglot s'échappa faiblement. Ses barrières s'effondrèrent, laissant sa peine la frapper de plein fouet. La douleur familière qu'elle pensait avoir apprivoisé, la submergea complètement, se retrouvant à suffoquer à travers ses sanglots. Clarke recula, ne supportant plus la vision de leur vie brisée, jusqu'à s'en détourner en entrant dans sa chambre mais alors qu'elle cherchait la paix, son regard tomba sur un autre souvenir. Une photo reposant sur sa table de chevet, une photo qui avait accompagné chacun de ses réveilles, une photo qui jusqu'à présent avait porté tous ses espoirs, une promesse… Clarke s'en saisit puis se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit. Elle frôla de ses doigts l'image où elle posait avec Lexa, toutes deux souriantes de bonheur alors qu'elle montrait fièrement sa bague de fiançailles. Dernier moment de joie avant que leur vie ne vire au cauchemar, dernier moment où une promesse avait été faite, celle de passer sa vie avec elle, promesse à laquelle elle s'était accrochée et qui venait d'être effacée… Clarke ferma les yeux, songeant qu'en d'autres circonstances elle serait en train de forcer le passage de la chambre de Lexa pour l'obliger à l'écouter mais c'était loin d'être aussi simple. Elle ne pouvait forcer les choses car bien qu'elle sache que Lexa s'obstinait à vouloir la protéger d'un danger inexistant, cette dernière avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire. Alors la force n'était pas une option, Clarke devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre… _« C'est ce que je fais depuis quatre ans… attendre, espérer… »_ Martela une nouvelle fois son esprit alors qu'elle serra si fort le cadre entre ses mains qu'il finit par casser. Libérant le verre brisé et la photo sur le sol de la chambre. Clarke soupira, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle recomposait ses pensées. Lexa ne voulait pas la voir alors elle allait respecter son choix mais en attendant, elle devait trouver un moyen de vivre avec la douleur du rejet. Bien qu'elle comprenne, la blessure aussi égoïste soit elle, était bien là, saignant à chaque battement de cœur et pour l'adoucir, elle ne voyait qu'une solution, une solution qui avait fait ses preuves par le passé. Poussée par l'élan du désespoir, Clarke partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le placard sous l'évier et après avoir fouillé, c'est sans hésitation qu'elle s'empara d'une vielle amie. Une simple bouteille d'alcool qu'elle avait gardé pour se rassurer lorsqu'elle avait arrêté de boire. Elle stoppa sa main quelques secondes sur le bouchon, songeant une seconde à cette année de sobriété qu'elle allait gâcher mais la douleur fit taire sa conscience et elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir avant de porter le goulot à ses lèvres…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors verdict ? Que pensez-vous du réveil de Lexa ? De courte retrouvailles... que pensez-vous de sa réaction ? Que pensez-vous de la dispute Anya/Clarke ? Qui a tord, qui a raison ? Et Clarke qui retourne à ses vieux démons... Bref dites-moi tout ! :D**

 **Ensuite, une nouvelle fois merci pour tout vos superbes reviews, mise en favoris et en follows... je vous adore et j'espère que l'histoire va continuer de vous plaire ! :)**

 **A partir de là, nous attaquons la seconde partie de cette histoire, moins d'action, un peu moins de Clarke, beaucoup plus de Lexa. :p**

 **Prochain chapitre : Clarke se sent seule, Lexa continu de se battre et Ontari passe à l'action...**


	17. Journaliste

**CH17- Journaliste**

 **Je suis pas en retard, c'est encore dimanche ! :p**

 **Merci pour tous vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir qu'il vous ait plu malgré le traumatisme de la décision de Lexa :D**

 **D'ailleurs c'est dingue comme vous n'avez pas foi en Clarke ou alors c'est en moi que vous n'avez pas confiance... :p**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Des tambours, des dizaines de tambours, voilà ce qui martelait violemment sa tête alors qu'elle ouvrait doucement les yeux. Son esprit émergeant douloureusement au rythme des papillonnements de ses paupières encore lourdes. Esquissant un mouvement, elle sentit sa joue frotter légèrement la surface rugueuse sur laquelle elle reposait allongée sur le ventre. Réalisant alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit puis s'éveillant d'avantage, elle se retourna sur le dos tout en portant une main à son front où une tribu continuait à jouer du tamtam. Elle constata que le plafond qu'elle fixait n'était pas celui de son salon. Surprise, elle se redressa vivement, trop vivement car tout se mit à tanguer autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du canapé, se stabilisant d'une main sur le rebord alors que l'autre soutenait toujours sa tête douloureuse. Elle entendit ensuite des pas approcher et l'instant d'après un verre d'eau crépitant d'aspirine apparut juste sous son nez.

\- Merci, arriva-t-elle à souffler en prenant le verre des mains d'une Octavia tout juste réveillée et encore en robe de chambre.

Son amie s'assit ensuite sur la table basse lui faisant face tandis qu'elle buvait doucement le liquide salvateur. Elle tentait de comprendre comment elle était arrivée là mais sa mémoire étant un blanc complet, elle finit par abandonner.

\- Comment je suis arrivée là ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te rappels ? Lui retourna-t-elle d'un ton concerné.

Ce qui la rassura quelque peu car c'était le signe qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mettre en colère son amie et elle en remercia le ciel parce qu'elle n'était pas en état de gérer une Octavia en furie.

\- J'étais chez moi, je pensais à Lexa puis j'ai attrapé une bouteille et puis plus rien… mais mon crâne sur le point d'exploser laisse peu d'imagination quant à son destin.

\- J'imagine… dit doucement Octavia avant de continuer… mais celle que tu avais à la main en frappant à notre porte à une heure du matin était à peine entamée.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ignore ce que j'ai fait mais je te prie de me pardonner, je ne … commença-t-elle a déblatérer avant d'être coupée.

\- Tu m'as supplié de te prendre cette bouteille.

\- Quoi ?

\- On t'a trouvé complètement saoule et en pleure sur notre palier, nous suppliant de te prendre cette fichue bouteille parce que tu n'avais pas la force de le faire, car je cite « la douleur est insupportable »… Alors c'est ce que Lincoln a fait puis tu t'es écroulées dans mes bras, je t'ai accompagné jusqu'au canapé où tu t'es aussitôt endormie.

Son amie lui laissa le temps de procéder aux évènements alors que de rapides flashs lui revenaient mais restaient vague.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée Clarke ? Chercha-t-elle à comprendre.

\- Je… hier j'ai dû m'absenter de l'hôpital pour la commission d'enquête. Anya est restée auprès de Lexa et quand je suis revenue, elle m'a empêché d'entrer car Lexa a interdit toutes visites, elle ne veut pas me voir… termina-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

\- Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ? Il faut que ta mère intervienne… s'insurgea Octavia.

\- Il s'avère que ma _mère_ est d'accord avec Lexa, rit-elle amèrement, je suis nocive à son rétablissement…

Sa voix se brisa d'avantage alors que les larmes la menaçaient à nouveau. Octavia se pencha et lui attrapa la main en guise de soutien.

\- … après tout ce temps, elle est enfin là et je ne peux pas être auprès d'elle…

Sa phrase s'effondra sous ses sanglots et Octavia bougea aussitôt, venant s'assoir à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui offrant son épaule pour pleurer.

\- Clarke… ça va aller… ça va s'arranger…

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, son amie la berçant doucement, la rassurant alors qu'elle pleurait, libérant sa peine jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes puis elle s'écarta doucement.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle en essuyant ses yeux humides d'une main… je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps… continua-t-elle en commençant à se lever mais Octavia la ramena sur le canapé d'une poigne ferme.

\- Hors de question que tu retournes seule chez toi dans cet état, tu vas rester ici.

\- O' ça va aller, je te le promets…

\- Hein, hein, secoua-t-elle frénétiquement la tête, hier soir c'était un appel au secours et je l'ai parfaitement reçu alors jusqu'à ce que toutes cette histoire soit terminée tu restes ici.

\- Octavia, tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- J'exagère ?! Clarke, tu n'avais rien bu depuis un an et là tu t'enfiles une bouteille alors non je ne pense pas exagérer !

Octavia planta un regard intransigeant sur elle. Un silence pesant s'abattit alors que Clarke se sentait faiblir sous son regard et son mal de crâne ne l'aidait pas. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la force d'argumenter contre son amie et cette dernière en avait parfaitement conscience mais le coup de grâce ne vint pas d'elle.

\- Tata Clarke ?

Elle releva la tête vers l'entrée du salon, découvrant Ethan dans les bras de son Père. Adorablement vêtu d'un pyjama Batman, il se frottait les yeux d'une main encore légèrement endormi.

\- Ethan, l'interpella doucement Lincoln. Est-ce que tu serais content que Clarke reste à la maison avec nous ?

\- Pour jouer ? Retourna-t-il.

\- Oui et pour manger et pour dormir, confirma et ajouta Lincoln.

\- Oui ! Oui ! S'enthousiasma immédiatement Ethan, toute fatigue oubliée.

Il gesticula tellement que son Père dû le lâcher et dès qu'il toucha terre, il se précipita sur Clarke, tout sourire et posant ses petites mains sur les genoux de la blonde.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu restes ?

\- Oui… répondit-elle prise au piège en refusant de briser la joie du petit.

Alors qu'Ethan s'enthousiasma d'avantage, Octavia retint du mieux qu'elle put son rire tandis que Clarke envoya un regard meurtrier à Lincoln.

\- C'est un coup bas… grogna-t-elle à son attention.

\- Je sais, répondit-il sereinement tout en arborant un sourire mutin.

* * *

Le lit avait été relevé pour que Lexa puisse s'assoir, elle fixait un point fixe en face d'elle tandis qu'Abby prenait ses constantes. Relevant et notant des informations sur le tableau de bord qui était accroché au pied du lit. Dans l'entrée, Anya s'était mise en retrait, laissant la place d'évoluer au médecin.

\- La fièvre a presque disparu, c'est plutôt bon signe, approuva Abby dans un sourire rassurant. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Nauséeuse…

\- C'est tout à fait normal, ton corps est en train de rejeter la drogue, il va falloir que tu t'hydrates le plus possible mais surtout que tu manges tout ce que l'on t'apporte.

\- La nourriture est immonde… grommela Lexa.

Abby ne cacha pas son amusement face à la remarque, prouvant un peu plus que la jeune femme retrouvait ses forces.

\- Nous ne serions pas un bon hôpital sans ça, rétorqua-t-elle avec douceur avant de reprendre son sérieux, tes tremblement ont l'air de s'être calmés, as-tu encore des douleurs musculaires ?

Lexa allait répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie provenant de l'une des poches de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'empressa de sortir son téléphone pour l'éteindre mais elle se ravisa en apercevant le nom de l'appelant :

\- C'est Raven, dit-elle simplement à son attention puis après un échange tacite avec Lexa, elle sortit de la chambre.

\- Alors ces douleurs ? reprit Abby.

\- Elles sont moins intenses, répondit Lexa alors qu'Anya refermait la porte.

\- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, appuya-t-elle toujours dans un sourire rassurant. Néanmoins tu dois t'attendre à d'autres crises, elles seront moins fréquentes mais tout aussi violentes, l'informa-t-elle d'un regard appuyé.

Lexa acquiesça silencieusement, bien consciente qu'elle était loin d'être sortie d'affaire.

\- Je vais regarder tes poignets maintenant, tu permets ?

Lexa acquiesça puis elle lui tendit son poignet bandé. La médecin s'en empara délicatement et commença à retirer la bande légèrement imprégnée de sang et de crème soignante. Abby examina ensuite sa peau rougit et dont les coupures cicatrisaient déjà avant d'appliquer à nouveau une crème dessus.

\- Je suis désolée qu'on ne te les ait pas retirées plus tôt, confia-t-elle tout en massant son poignet, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour l'autre, ajouta-t-elle dans un bref regard sur son autre poignet toujours menotté mais bandé tant bien que mal.

\- J'ai connu pire… souffla Lexa.

Le regard d'Abby tomba automatiquement sur l'épaule de la brune qui était légèrement dénudée, sa blouse d'hôpital ayant glissée, révélant ainsi le départ de profondes cicatrices. Le remarquant, Lexa voulut remonter son vêtement mais son réflexe fut stoppé par la menotte qui bloqua sa main. Le cliquetis contre le barreau ramena le médecin sur sa tâche initiale et les deux femmes tentèrent de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, même si Abby ne pouvait cacher la tristesse dans son regard alors qu'elle avait vu bien plus que ce que laissait apparaitre son épaule lorsqu'elle s'attelait à lui sauver la vie.

\- Et je préfère qu'on me laisse les menottes…

Abby lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogation.

\- Comme vous l'avez dit il y aura d'autres crises et je pourrais devenir dangereuse…

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire…

\- S'il-vous-plaît Abby, la coupa-t-elle, je ne veux faire de mal à personne.

Ses yeux suppliants l'empêchèrent d'insister alors qu'elle se rendait d'avantage compte des blessures de la jeune femme. La femme forte et déterminée qui lui avait tenue tête par le passé semblait bien loin…

* * *

Après un petit déjeuner copieux qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien tant physiquement que moralement, Clarke aidait Octavia à ranger la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Son amie nettoyant et elle essuyant pendant que Lincoln et Ethan se préparaient à l'étage pour le départ à l'école. Un silence uniquement dérangé par le bruit de leur activité régnait à travers la maison. Entourée de la petite famille, Clarke avait pour un temps oublié ses problèmes mais qui revenaient à la charge dès qu'elle baissait sa garde, Lexa s'imposant à nouveau. Partant chaque seconde un peu plus dans ses réflexions, ses gestes ralentissaient alors qu'elle se déconnectait de plus en plus de la réalité. Ce qui fit qu'elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte de la maison claqua soudainement, manquant de lâcher la tasse qu'elle essuyait. Elle échangea un regard avec Octavia, tout aussi surprise qu'elle avant qu'une tornade brune n'entre dans la pièce.

\- Tu as viré Anya ! Lui reprocha de but en blanc Raven en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle.

\- Tu as quoi ? Se tourna vers elle Octavia en découvrant la nouvelle.

Clarke mit quelques secondes à se remettre de sa surprise avant d'affronter sans crainte le regard brûlant de colère de son amie.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier, répondit-elle d'un ton clairement autoritaire, espérant qu'en jouant de sa position de chef, Raven abandonnerait mais elle se trompait.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de justification ! C'est totalement injuste et tu le sais ! Argua-t-elle en avançant jusqu'à l'ilot central, dernier rempart les séparant.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas injuste peut-être, qu'elle m'empêche de voir Lexa ! Retourna Clarke qui à son tour explosa.

\- Ce n'est pas sa décision ! Anya ne fait que soutenir sa sœur ! C'est Lexa qui ne veut pas te voir !

Clarke se prit à nouveau la douloureuse vérité en plein cœur et la blessure lui fit perdre tout contrôle, oubliant la raison.

\- C'est entre elle et moi, alors à moins que tu veuilles aussi être virée, tu n'as pas à interférer dans mes décisions en ce qui concerne l'équipe !

\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Y a rien de professionnelle là, c'est totalement personnel !

\- Hey calmez-vous, tenta vainement Octavia que ses deux amies ignorèrent superbement.

\- Qui se fiche de qui Reyes ?! J'avais confiance en elle et c'est plus le cas, je ne peux pas travailler comme ça, c'est tout… alors que toi bien sûr t'es totalement objective, t'es pas là parce que tu couches avec elle, rien de personnel !

\- Je peux te retourner la question ! Comment tu peux en vouloir à Anya de faire passer sa sœur en premier alors que tu ne fais que ça depuis le début de cette enquête ?! Si c'était pas ta fiancée, tu l'aurais abattu sans hésiter et…

\- Raven ! La coupa Octavia mais il était trop tard.

\- Non, laisse-la terminer, trancha Clarke, vas-y Raven, continue…

\- Clarke ce n'est pas ce… mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée… bredouilla la grande brune dont la colère s'était subitement évanouie.

\- Si j'avais tiré sur Lexa, Dante ne serait pas mort, Marcus n'aurait pas été blessé et toi non plus, termina-t-elle alors pour elle, la colère lui faisant prendre des raccourcis.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, se reprit Raven.

\- Je pensais le savoir…

Clarke jeta le torchon qu'elle tenait sur l'ilot puis le contourna d'un pas rapide pour sortir de la maison. Aucune de ses amies ne tenta de la retenir car elles savaient qu'elle avait besoin d'espace pour se calmer et digérer les choses… La porte claqua et la maison retomba dans le silence.

\- Tu t'es surpassée… reprocha calmement Octavia.

\- Raaah je sais, j'ai complètement foirée, grogna Raven.

\- Complètement, confirma-t-elle, mais tu l'as connais, une fois calmée elle entendra raison.

\- Peut-être mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis… seulement j'ai vu rouge… ce n'est pas juste pour Anya et… quoi ? demanda-t-elle subitement au sourire en coin de son amie.

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais aussi chevaleresque, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

La grande brune grimaça de dégoût songeant qu'elle était tombée bien bas. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'Anya lui avait raconté son altercation avec Clarke. L'irrépressible envie de la protéger, de la défendre avait guidé ses pas. Sachant où trouver la cible de sa colère puisqu'Octavia lui avait rapporté l'arrivée ivre de la blonde chez elle. Seulement Anya n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se défendre et elle savait que si sa compagne l'apprenait, elle lui ferait un sacré sermon avant d'en rire à ses dépends.

\- S'il-te-plaît ne dit rien à Anya…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai entendu crier ? Intervint Lincoln en entrant dans la pièce accompagné d'Ethan prêt à partir pour l'école.

\- Coucou Raven, courut vers elle le garçon avant de brusquement s'arrêter, posant un regard prudent sur elle.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ? interrogea-t-elle surprise de le voir agir ainsi alors qu'il avait pour habitude de lui sauter dans les bras.

\- Maman et Papa ont dit que tu es cassée…

\- Cassée ? Vraiment ? Leva-t-elle un sourcil amusée aux deux concernés qui avaient dû lui expliquer les choses d'une manière bien amusante. Petit, sache que rien ne casse Raven Reyes, lança-t-elle ensuite avec fierté.

Un semblant de sourire revint sur le visage du garçon lorsqu'elle se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cependant, à l'instant où elle le porta, elle le regretta amèrement, ses sutures se rappelant douloureusement à elle…

\- Ou peut-être que si… grogna-t-elle de douleur.

\- Raven ! S'alarma Octavia en venant la soutenir tandis que Lincoln lui prenait leur fils des bras.

\- J'ai fait mal ? Balbutia Ethan en commençant à fondre en larme.

\- Non… bien sûr que non… grogna Raven.

\- Tu n'as rien fait, confirma Lincoln.

\- Tata Raven est juste stupide ! S'emporta quelque peu Octavia.

\- Ca va O', la douleur vaut tous les sermons, grogna Raven en reprenant doucement contenance alors que la peine s'éloignait.

\- Chérie, calme-toi, intima Lincoln en désignant des yeux leur fils toujours peu rassuré quant à la situation.

\- Hey c'est rien, bonhomme, ok ? le rassura Raven.

Ethan secoua doucement la tête.

\- Ok alors tape m'en cinq, dit-elle en levant la main.

Main qu'il s'empressa de taper avec un sourire retrouvé.

\- Allez, il est temps d'aller à l'école, on se voit plus tard, annonça Lincoln avant d'embrasser sa femme et s'éloigner vers la porte.

\- Au revoir Raven ! Salua Ethan en agitant sa petite main.

\- A plus bonhomme ! Retourna-t-elle dans un signe de main.

\- Au revoir Maman !

-Soit sage à l'école mon cœur !

Et la porte se referma sur ses paroles.

\- T'es impossible Reyes ! Lança Octavia en la frappant sur le bras.

\- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

\- Parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire devant mon fils ! Tu es peut-être sortie de l'hôpital mais tu dois faire attention, j'ai pas envie de te revoir de si tôt là-bas !

\- Ok, ok je vais être plus prudente… s'empressa-t-elle de la calmer tout en prenant conscience de la frayeur qu'elle lui avait fait.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt… menaça Octavia avec soulagement.

C'est alors que Raven sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche puis elle grimaça à la lecture du message.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit son amie.

\- C'est Anya… elle est passée chez moi et je ne suis pas censée sortir… elle va me tuer…

Octavia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est pas drôle, se plaignit-elle.

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son rire…

* * *

En plein milieu d'après-midi, l'hôpital était bondé de visiteurs dans le hall d'entrée et dans les couloirs médecins, patients et familles circulaient aisément. Ce qui permit à Ontari de se frayer un chemin sans se faire remarquer. Au fil de ses enquêtes, elle était devenue une habituée des lieux, connaissant le moindre recoin par lequel se faufiler pour éviter d'éventuel barrage de sécurité, comme l'agent filtrant les visiteurs à l'accueil de l'étage où le Capitaine Woods se trouvait. Empruntant un itinéraire normalement réservé aux personnels soignants, Ontari avait contourné l'accueil, se retrouvant directement dans les couloirs de l'étage. Continuant normalement son chemin, elle passa inaperçu auprès des autres visiteurs et du personnel. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de ne pas trouver de garde devant la chambre du Capitaine. Ceci dit, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche. Le rideau de la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre avait été tiré, l'empêchant ainsi de savoir si Woods était seule ou non. Décidant de ne pas s'arrêter pour autant, Ontari inspira profondément puis ouvrit doucement la porte avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur de la chambre. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, elle distingua immédiatement la silhouette du Capitaine endormit et qui s'agitait faiblement dans son sommeil. Approchant légèrement du lit, elle prit prudemment le dossier médical accroché à ce dernier pour le feuilleter tout en prenant des photos avec son téléphone. Un mouvement plus brusque de la part de Woods, l'écarta de sa contemplation pour tomber sur les menottes qui la retenait solidement aux barreaux du lit. Souriant sournoisement, elle reposa le dossier puis elle tendit son téléphone en direction de l'endormie, la prenant en photo avec les menottes bien en évidence. Le flash se déclencha, puis un second mais son sourire victorieux s'effaça dès lors qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! S'éleva une voix avant que la lumière n'envahisse la pièce.

La soudaine luminosité lui fit fermer les yeux puis elle se sentit violemment écarter du lit pour être plaquer contre le mur avec force. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'Agent Woods.

\- Jeffries, grogna la grande blonde tout en lui arrachant des mains son téléphone.

\- Hey c'est à moi ! S'insurgea-t-elle pour être mieux repoussée contre le mur.

\- Anya ? Interrogea une nouvelle voix.

Ontari détourna les yeux de son agresseur pour trouver le Capitaine Woods assise dans son lit et confuse par rapport à la situation. Cependant, la grande blonde ignora totalement son appel alors qu'elle la repoussa vers l'entrée de la chambre. S'interposant clairement entre elle et le Capitaine. Braquant ensuite un regard meurtrier sur elle, elle laissa tomber le téléphone au sol avant de l'écraser d'un coup de talon.

\- De quel droit… ?!

\- Que les choses soient clairs, la coupa-t-elle dangereusement, ma sœur n'est pas une bête de foire, elle n'est pas un de tes scoops alors si jamais je te revois lui tourner autour, ce n'est pas ton téléphone que j'écraserais. C'est clair ?

\- Comme de l'eau de roche, répondit-elle narquoise.

Anya esquissa un pas menaçant vers elle alors elle leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Ok, je m'en vais.

Et elle sortit de la chambre, néanmoins malgré cette mésaventure son sourire ne s'effaça pas. Bien au contraire, il ne fit que s'agrandir en songeant à l'article qu'elle allait écrire car certes son téléphone avait été détruis mais ce n'était pas la première fois, surtout avec cette équipe, et avec le temps elle avait appris à assurer ses arrières, comme par exemple sauvegarder ses photos automatiquement sur le net et non dans son téléphone…

* * *

Clarke avait eu une nuit plutôt agitée, d'abord en ne trouvant pas le sommeil à force de ressasser sa dispute avec Raven, ensuite en cauchemardant pour se réveiller en panique. Leur altercation l'avait bien plus atteinte qu'elle ne le pensait. Dans ses cauchemars, Clarke avait rejoué en boucle les évènements dans la maison de son enfance. Seulement cette fois, elle tirait sur Lexa, l'abattant froidement et sans aucune hésitation… En y repensant, un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Elle secoua la tête, chassant ces images, puis accéléra le pas de sa course matinale. Seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour évacuer la tension. Elle avait également eu l'espoir d'apporter un peu de répit à son esprit mais c'était un échec. Le rejet de Lexa lui faisait toujours aussi mal et bien qu'elle soit toujours en colère, le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis sa disparition prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur alors que pour la première fois, elle se sentait réellement seule. Pendant quatre longues années, elle avait vécu avec l'absence de sa compagne, apprenant à vivre avec un vide en son cœur, mais bien que la solitude ait été là, elle avait toujours senti la présence de ses amis, leur soutien inébranlable l'entourant à chaque instant, même lorsqu'elle s'était évertuée à les repousser… Seulement maintenant, entre sa dispute avec Anya, sa mère et ensuite Raven, sans parler de Bellamy, elle se sentait de plus en plus seule. Il restait Lincoln et Octavia mais elle n'était pas dupe, tôt ou tard elle les perdrait aussi. Après tout Lincoln était avant tout le meilleur ami de Lexa et Octavia n'avait pas caché son accord avec Raven. Quelque part peu importe qui avait raison, la situation à elle seule était en train de les séparer. Et cette idée n'arrangeait en rien l'impuissance qui la rongeait à petit feu… Arrivant à proximité de la maison, elle ralentit sa course jusqu'à finir par marcher, reprenant son rythme et son souffle en avançant jusqu'au perron. Elle trouva parterre le journal du jour qu'elle ramassa, le dépliant pour lire les gros titres puis elle s'arrêta subitement, horrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. En première page, trônait une photo de Lexa menottée à son lit et avec pour titre : _Vague de meurtres et monstres de laboratoire._ Elle parcourut ensuite l'article dont elle n'eut pas besoin de lire l'auteur et découvrit que tout y était rapporté, Cage, Emerson, jusqu'à l'identité de Lexa et leur relation. Maudissant la journaliste, elle rentra d'un geste rageur dans la maison et jeta le journal sur le buffet de l'entrée. Ignorant, le regard interrogateur de Lincoln qui la croisa dans l'escalier, Clarke monta à l'étage prendre une douche puis redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait abandonné sa tenue de sport pour un jean, un haut blanc et un blazer noir, prête à partir.

\- Clarke qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'arrêta à la porte Lincoln.

Elle se retourna pour lui répondre, découvrant également Octavia dans l'encadrement du salon, gardant un œil sur Ethan qui jouait un peu plus loin.

\- Jeffries a publié un article sur Lexa, dit-elle en désignant le journal toujours sur le meuble, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.

\- Attends, tu ne peux pas y aller dans cet état…, avança Octavia alors que la colère de Clarke était clairement visible.

\- Essaye de m'en empêcher, répondit-elle avant de franchir la porte.

\- Clarke ! L'appela son amie mais elle continua jusqu'à sa voiture alors elle entreprit de la suivre.

\- Je vais la suivre, reste avec Ethan, l'arrêta Lincoln avant d'attraper les clés de leur voiture et partir à la poursuite de leur amie.

Octavia les regarda disparaître puis dans un profond soupir d'inquiétude, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de fermer la porte et rejoindre son fils.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'hôpital, suivit de prêt par Lincoln, ils durent passer à travers une horde de journaliste, l'assaillant de questions sur Lexa. Questions auxquelles elle ne prêta bien sûr aucune importance, écartant les journalistes de son passage jusqu'aux portes d'entrées. Une fois dans le hall, elle fut stoppée par plusieurs agents contrôlant les entrées mais après leur avoir montré son badge, ils les laissèrent passer. Ensuite elle prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Clarke, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller ! lui rappela son ami alors que les portes se refermaient sur eux.

\- Ce n'est pas Lexa que je vais voir, répondit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage.

\- Ne te trompe pas d'ennemie…

\- T'inquiètes pas, je m'occuperai de Jeffries plus tard, le coupa-t-elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et s'engouffra dans les couloirs, rejoignant rapidement la chambre de Lexa où elle repéra immédiatement Indra en train de discuter avec Anya, apostrophant cette dernière :

\- Comment t'as pu laisser faire ça ?! T'étais censée veiller sur elle ?! lui reprocha-t-elle violemment car si Jeffries avait publié l'article, c'est Anya qui avait failli à sa protection.

\- Clarke calmes-toi ! La stoppa Lincoln en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- Agent Griffin, gronda Indra, veuillez vous calmer où je vous fais expulser des lieux sur le champ.

Cette fois, elle entendit raison, reprenant un semblant de calme après s'être arrachée à la poigne de Lincoln.

\- L'Agent Woods était avec moi pour discuter des conditions de sortie de sa sœur lorsque Jeffries s'est introduite dans sa chambre, expliqua leur chef.

\- J'ai détruis son téléphone mais elle a été plus maline… ajouta Anya qui s'en voulait.

\- Lexa va sortir ? Retint-elle uniquement et se tournant vers la fenêtre de la chambre où elle observa la brune assise dans son lit.

\- La commission n'a pas terminée son enquête mais vous leur avez fait forte impression, ce n'est plus qu'une question de paperasse pour qu'elle soit innocentée, l'informa Indra.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, se réjouit Lincoln contrairement à Clarke qui prit un air sombre.

\- Dis-moi que tu lui as coupé l'accès à la télé ? les interrompit-elle.

Anya se tourna vers la chambre tandis que Clarke profita de leur distraction pour y entrer. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur l'écran que Lexa ne quittait pas des yeux, écran diffusant en boucle des images de l'hôpital et la photo de la brune menottée tout en répétant les monstruosités d'Ontari. Sans plus de réflexion, Clarke prit la télécommande reposant sur le lit et éteignit l'écran, ramenant ainsi Lexa à la réalité. Elle vit ensuite une larme s'échapper de son regard brisé pour lentement couler sur sa joue.

\- Ne les écoute pas…

Les émeraudes se relevèrent sur elle, prenant seulement conscience de sa présence mais aucune d'elles n'eut le temps de parler qu'Anya intervint :

\- Elle a raison, ils ne savent rien de cette affaire… soutint-elle Clarke, à l'étonnement furtif de cette dernière.

\- Il m'a pourtant semblé qu'ils avaient un bon nombre d'informations correctes, contra-t-elle en détournant la tête.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ils ne vous ont pas vu, ils ne te connaissent pas…

\- Justement, me défendriez-vous autant si j'étais une parfaite inconnue ou me verriez-vous enfin pour la meurtrière que je suis devenue ? Argua-t-elle soudainement avec colère.

\- Lexa…

\- On s'est autant battue pour toi que pour les autres… clarifia Clarke avant Anya.

\- Et pourtant je suis la seule encore en vie, trancha-t-elle vivement.

\- Ais-je vraiment besoin de te rappeler que je t'ai tiré dessus, claqua Anya à son tour.

\- Et bien c'est la tête que tu aurais dû viser… asséna-t-elle durement à sa sœur avant de reprocher à Clarke, … vous auriez dû m'arrêter.

Anya se décomposa complètement, sa sœur était-elle sérieuse ? Aurait-elle réellement préféré mourir ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n'était pas la Lexa dont elle se souvenait, celle qui ne baissait jamais les bras. Si elle était là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle s'était battue alors elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ça…

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, commença Clarke choquée par ses paroles avant d'être coupée.

\- Clarke sort de la chambre s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda Anya sans lâcher des yeux sa sœur.

La blonde s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader lorsque Lexa intervint à son tour :

\- S'il-te-plaît, Clarke… insista-t-elle sans savoir ce que lui réservait Anya mais ne pouvant soutenir la présence de sa fiancée.

Clarke hésita un instant, son regard passant de l'une à l'autre avant de reculer et se diriger vers la porte, serrant silencieusement les poings et sortant sans un mot. Elle aurait pu protester, tenter de convaincre Lexa mais ce n'était pas le moment. La confronter maintenant ne l'aiderait en rien et Anya ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle sortit donc, refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Plus jamais je ne veux t'entendre dire ça et surtout pas devant elle, ordonna-t-elle durement à sa petite sœur dès que la porte se referma. Tu n'as pas le droit de penser comme ça. Tu n'as pas survécu pour abandonner maintenant et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fait-le pour Clarke.

Un silence passa puis Lexa le rompit d'une voix brisée par la douleur…

\- Tout ce que je fais c'est pour Clarke… Là-bas… quand je fermais les yeux c'est elle que je voyais, elle était ma force… maintenant quand je les ferme, je me vois la tuer pour avoir ma dose et je refuse que ça arrive, termina-t-elle tremblante de désespoir et de colère.

Un autre silence passa puis Anya reprit la parole, posant un regard inébranlable sur sa sœur…

\- Si je t'ai aidé à l'éloigner ce n'est pas parce que je crois que tu lui feras du mal, au contraire, je suis persuadée que ce n'est qu'une peur ancrée en toi, il te faut seulement du temps pour te retrouver mais en attendant que ce jour arrive, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu tes idioties, termina-t-elle plus légèrement.

Un lourd silence s'installa puis Lexa reprit :

\- Je suis désolée que Clarke t'en veuille…

\- T'en fais pas… Griffin a juste besoin de détester quelqu'un, répondit-elle d'un hochement d'épaule.

\- Ce quelqu'un devrait être moi…

\- Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

Lexa allait lui demander de plus ample explication mais Anya se détourna, quittant la chambre. Sa sœur n'était pas prête à entendre ce par quoi était passée Clarke durant son absence. Quant à elle, elle préférait sincèrement subir sa colère, même injustement, que de la voir sombrer à nouveau…

\- Dans combien de temps sort-elle ? demanda Clarke dès qu'elle sortit.

\- D'après ta mère et si tout va bien, dans une semaine.

Clarke acquiesça silencieusement puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant Lexa qui fixait un point dans la pièce.

\- Elle va aller chez toi ?

\- Oui…

Un silence pesant s'installa, Anya, Lincoln et Indra attendant que Clarke ne s'emporte à nouveau mais sa réaction surprit chacun d'entre eux.

\- Il faut régler cette histoire de journaliste. A sa sortie Lexa ne doit pas avoir à gérer leur pression, elle aura besoin de calme, dit-elle en se tournant vers Indra.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, il n'y aura pas l'ombre d'un appareil à sa sortie.

Clarke acquiesça à nouveau.

\- Et pour Emerson ?

\- La ville a été bouclée, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nos équipes ne le trouve.

\- Remettez nous sur l'enquête, demanda-t-elle, il faut le trouver avant qu'elle ne sorte, il sera bien plus difficile de la protéger à l'extérieure.

\- Hors de question, la contra Indra, vous êtes bien trop influencée par vos sentiments.

\- Je peux…

\- Clarke, l'immeuble sera sous surveillance et je ne la quitterais pas des yeux… la coupa Anya.

\- On a pu constater ton efficacité, merci, cingla-t-elle.

\- Clarke ! La réprimanda une voix derrière elle alors qu'Anya encaissait durement le choc.

Un silence tomba à nouveau tandis qu'elle se retourna pour trouver Raven s'approchant en compagnie d'Octavia. Alors que cette dernière avait confié Ethan à sa mère pour rejoindre ses amis, refusant de les abandonner, Raven avait bondi dans sa voiture dès qu'elle avait vu l'info à la télévision. Que ce soit pour Lexa ou pour l'équipe, chacun d'entre eux savait que leur place était ici. La grande brune termina de franchir la distance les séparant et vint se planter devant Indra.

\- Vous devez nous rendre l'enquête, on est les meilleurs et vous le savez, asséna-t-elle sans modestie.

\- Pas en ce moment, contra Indra, vous êtes trop impliqués.

\- On l'est depuis le début, reprit Octavia, et aucun de nous ne vous a fait défaut.

Indra les pondéra chacun leur tour d'un regard sévère, s'attardant un peu plus longuement sur Clarke avant de les balayer du regard en reprenant :

\- Si j'accepte ce sera sans Griffin, vous serez sous les ordres de Bellamy.

La concernée s'apprêta à se défendre mais Anya intervint, la prenant une nouvelle fois par surprise.

\- Clarke est le moteur de cette équipe. Sans elle, on ne vaut rien. C'est un fait non négociable.

Leur supérieure et elle, s'affrontèrent du regard, regard de marbre affrontant confiance, détermination et une loyauté inébranlable envers Clarke. A l'exception de leur désaccord sur Lexa, Anya portait un dévouement sans faille envers son amie et équipière, tout comme le reste du groupe qui d'une même union se regroupa autour d'elle. Signifiant clairement leur accord à cet argument.

\- Très bien, concéda Indra qui ne pouvait qu'accepter face à la force de cette équipe, je vous redonne l'enquête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les surveillerais, lança Lincoln dans un sourire entendu alors que ses camarades lui jetèrent des regards courroucés.

\- Je compte sur vous pour m'attraper ce salopard, répondit Indra tout en s'éloignant.

Le silence les entoura alors qu'ils s'observaient assidument, attendant la réaction de Clarke qui quelques instants plus tôt fulminait de colère et qui maintenant était complètement émue par le soutien de son équipe, même si elle n'en montrait rien. Elle les avait bien mal jugés en pensant que leurs désaccords les sépareraient alors qu'en fait ils étaient bel et bien là pour elle.

\- Merci… leur sourit-elle doucement.

Appuyant un peu plus son regard sur Raven et Anya qui malgré leurs disputes l'avaient défendu mais bien qu'elle puisse pardonner à la grande brune, qu'elle savait avoir agi sur un coup de sang, il en était tout autre de son altercation avec la grande blonde. Clarke n'était pas prête à pardonner car même si Anya agissait en toute logique pour le bien de sa sœur, elle n'en avait pas moins trahi sa confiance. Clarke était blessée et pour l'instant elle n'arrivait à surpasser la colère qu'elle ressentait envers elle…

\- … mais ça ne change rien, ajouta-t-elle à son attention.

\- Tu déconnes ?! s'exclama Raven.

\- C'est bon, l'arrêta Anya.

Elles échangèrent un regard puis Raven se renfrogna, croisant les bras et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

\- Je comprends… reprit Anya en reportant son attention sur Clarke en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur… et de toute manière je dois rester ici.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Clarke détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre où elle fixa Lexa en train d'observer un point fixe dans le vide, le regard éteint. Elle serra les poings alors qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras pour la protéger du monde. A défaut, elle allait traquer Emerson et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lui faire de mal…

\- Allons-y, ordonna-t-elle simplement tout en s'éloignant soudainement mais immédiatement suivit par Raven, Octavia et Lincoln.

Anya resta devant la chambre, les regardant partir dans une détermination commune et un sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres en sachant que plus rien ne les arrêterait. Quant à elle, elle allait tout faire pour aider sa sœur et la ramener auprès de Clarke…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors finalement Clarke ne va pas se noyer dans l'alcool :p Même si après coup, elle n'est pas ménagée dans ce chapitre entre Raven, Ontari et Lexa qui l'envoi encore balader...**

 **Comme d'hab n'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez :D**

 **Sinon demain c'est reprise du boulot, grrr... donc on reprend la publication exclusivement le dimanche ;) Sur ce bonne semaine à tous !**

 **Prochain chapitre : L'équipe cherche Emerson, Raven demande de l'aide à une vielle connaissance et Anya n'aime pas ça...**


	18. La traque d'Emerson

**CH18-La traque d'Emerson**

 **Bonsoir à tous ! :)**

 **Encore et toujours merci pour vos retours, fav et follows,**

 **j'ai pu constater à quel point Ontari est entrée dans vos cœurs plein d'amour XD**

 **Cette semaine on traque une autre pourriture, la chasse au Emerson est ouverte !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Aussitôt sortie de l'hôpital, l'équipe prit la direction des bureaux du FBI. Leur retour en surpris plus d'un, tous les regards se tournant sur eux à leur passage. Grâce à Ontari, tout le monde était maintenant au courant de leur lien avec Lexa et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur les évènements passés. Bien que les regards se fassent pesants, aucun d'eux ne réagit, restant professionnel et suivant le pas déterminé de Clarke. Arrivée à leur destination, ils ne perdirent pas de temps, Indra ayant briefé Bellamy par téléphone, ce dernier et son équipe les attendaient prêt à les informer sur les éléments de l'enquête. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une salle de réunion à faire le point, tableaux et écrans parsemés d'informations…

\- Toute la ville a été bouclée ? demanda confirmation Clarke à Bellamy qui se tenait debout à côté de l'écran.

\- Entièrement depuis sa fuite de Weather Corporation, confirma-t-il en faisant apparaitre une carte de la ville avec différents points de barrage et de contrôle. Emerson a été vu à l'un des barrages mais après une course poursuite, il a réussi à échapper à la police, abandonnant son véhicule, depuis il a simplement disparu.

En concluant, il fit apparaitre la photo d'une voiture encastrée dans le mur d'une ruelle.

\- J'ai vérifié les registres des bus, des trains et des avions, aucune trace de lui, ajouta Monty assis derrière son ordinateur portable.

\- Tu as vérifié les caméras, il a pu prendre une autre identité, lui demanda Raven assise sur une table non loin de ce dernier.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? S'offusqua faussement le jeune homme. La reconnaissance faciale des caméras n'a rien donné.

\- Il n'a pas pu disparaitre comme ça, lança Octavia.

\- Des traces d'éventuelles blessures lors de l'accident ? Questionna Lincoln assis au côté de sa femme.

\- Des traces de sang, répondit Harper debout à l'opposé de Bellamy et proche de l'un des tableaux. On a fait le tour des hôpitaux, des cabinets médicaux louches et même des vétos mais ça n'a rien donné…

\- Idem du côté de nos indics… ajouta Miller.

\- Le problème c'est qu'on ne lui connait aucune attache, expliqua Bellamy, pas de famille, pas d'amis…

\- Son seul « pote » c'est Wallace, coupa nonchalamment Jasper en s'écartant du mur contre lequel il était silencieusement appuyé pour se rapprocher du groupe.

\- Sauf qu'il ne sait rien, précisa Harper, idem pour Singh.

\- Et on peut croire le Docteur Frankenstein parce qu'elle chante sans difficulté, renchérit Jasper sans ce soucier de ses paroles alors que Clarke tiqua sur la référence faisant des soldats les monstres du docteur.

\- Autrement dit vous n'avez rien, clarifia-t-elle plus durement qu'elle ne le voulait.

\- Clarke, on a bossé jour et nuit pour le trouver, intervint calmement Bellamy, Monty n'a pas quitté son ordi, Harper, Miller et Jasper ont fait le tour des indics et j'ai personnellement coordonné les recherches avec les forces de police…

\- Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… souffla-t-elle honteuse d'avoir remis leur travail en question.

\- On sait que cette affaire est personnelle pour vous, reprit Harper en les fixant un à un, y compris Bellamy, de ce fait ça l'est pour nous aussi, on est une seule et même équipe, l'oubliez pas.

Clarke acquiesça de gratitude alors qu'un silence songeur s'installait dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait effectivement nier que Bellamy et son équipe n'avaient pas tout envisagé mais il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'Emerson leur filait entre les doigts.

\- Alors les meilleurs des meilleurs, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda soudainement Jasper d'un air joueur.

L'équipe de Bellamy se tourna d'abord vers eux puis lorsque sa propre équipe se tourna vers elle, ils en firent de même. Avec tous les regards posés sur elle, attendant ses ordres, Clarke ne se démonta pas, bien au contraire. Elle avança d'un pas assuré vers Bellamy qui lui confia la télécommande de l'écran avant d'aller s'installer avec les autres puis elle commença à lancer ses instructions…

* * *

Raven fixait le plafond de sa chambre, la nuit était bien avancée mais elle n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue bien présente. Son esprit refusait de se reposer alors qu'elle passait en revue la journée passée à enchaîner les briefings et les recherches sur Emerson. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancée, pas plus que l'équipe de Bellamy mais lorsque la journée s'était terminée et qu'ils rentraient tous chez eux, Clarke l'avait retenu. Une fois seules, Raven s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui parle de leur dispute mais ce fut tout autre chose : « On va avoir besoin de ton _amie_ ». Comprenant immédiatement de quoi il retournait, elle avait simplement acquiescé puis était sortie. Clarke avait finalement révélé son jeu et elle en était soulagée car elle l'avait trouvé particulièrement sereine et surtout trop conventionnelle dans ses directives. Seulement ce qu'elle lui demandait n'était pas des plus simples, elle avait déjà usé de sa dette, obtenir des informations ne seraient pas chose facile. C'est donc dans un soupir las qu'elle abandonna l'idée de trouver le sommeil et se leva. Elle s'assit lentement sur le bord du matelas, tentant de tirer le moins possible sur sa blessure mais le mouvement lui arracha néanmoins une grimace. Elle porta doucement une main à son bandage, vérifiant que tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? la fit sursauter une voix encore endormie.

\- Rien… tu peux te rendormir, répondit-elle en se tournant légèrement vers le corps allongée derrière elle.

Son regard glissa sur le corps nu et partiellement recouvert par les draps, ses yeux se délectant de cette peau qu'elle aurait souhaité pouvoir parsemé de baiser le reste de la nuit. Remontant jusqu'à sa nuque où elle savait se trouver un point sensible qui d'un suçotement lui arracherait un soupir de contentement puis ces lèvres savoureuses…

\- Je te répète la question Reyes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La sortit de sa rêverie une Anya maintenant bien éveillée et aux yeux noisettes menaçants.

\- Je dois aller bosser…

\- A cette heure-ci ? Chercha-t-elle à comprendre.

\- Ouep…

\- Raven tu ne devrais même pas aller au bureau dans ton état, continua-t-elle sévèrement mais une inquiétude vibrante dans la voix. Tu dois te reposer.

\- Tu ne disais pas ça il y a deux heures, contra-t-elle dans un regard des plus éloquent en lui rappelant leurs activités des plus… mouvementées.

\- Alors je viens avec toi, conclut Anya qui se leva brusquement et commença à ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Hors de question. Je dois y aller seule et toi tu dois retourner auprès de ta sœur.

\- Abby veille sur elle et un agent est toujours en poste devant sa chambre, contra Anya tout en enfilant son pantalon.

\- Anya je suis sérieuse, insista Raven tout en s'habillant, mon contact ne se laissera pas approcher si je ne suis pas seule.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller te balader en pleine nuit dans je ne sais quel quartier glauque de la ville avec un trou béant tout juste refermé ? Tu rêves Reyes ! S'irrita Anya tout en passant son haut avec une facilité déconcertante malgré son bras encore immobilisé et faisant le tour du lit pour lui faire face.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ta protection Woods ! S'agaça Raven qui bataillait à enfiler son propre pantalon sans tirer sur sa blessure.

\- T'arrives même pas à t'habiller seule ! Argua la grande blonde.

Touchée dans son égo, Raven se leva d'un bond et termina de mettre son pantalon mais le mouvement brusque lui arracha une horrible grimace alors qu'elle tentait de ne rien montrer de sa douleur. Anya la fixait, sourcil levée devant l'évidence de ses propos.

\- Ok d'accord, tu marques un point… lui concéda-t-elle.

Non sans secouer la tête d'exaspération, Anya ramassa le soutien-gorge de sa petite-amie puis le lui tendit.

\- … mais je dois vraiment y aller seule, reprit Raven en prenant le vêtement et l'enfilant.

\- Très bien… concéda à son tour Anya.

La brune regarda soudainement tout autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose sans succès puis avec agacement, elle se dirigea vers son placard d'où elle sortit un t-shirt et un pull propres.

\- … mais dis-moi qui tu vas voir, reprit-elle après l'avoir laissé s'habiller.

Raven se tourna vers elle, visiblement hésitante avant de se décider à lui répondre.

\- Becca… lâcha-t-elle rapidement avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Attend… la suivit Anya… Becca ? Comme Becca la hackeuse que tu t'es envoyée ?

\- Becca la hackeuse tout court, corrigea Raven en récupérant son arme de service abandonnée sur le meuble du salon puis sa veste dans l'entrée.

\- Et tu crois que maintenant je vais sérieusement te laisser y aller seule ? La dépassa Anya avant de se planter entre elle et la porte.

\- Attends, t'es pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie Woods ? Se moqua Raven.

\- Bien sûre que non ! S'offusqua-t-elle. Mais je connais ta réputation, Reyes, ajouta-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et la défiant de lui dire le contraire.

\- T'es pas sérieuse là ? La darda-t-elle du regard. En fait si, t'es très sérieuse… je peux pas le croire, t'as vraiment si peu confiance ? Souffla-t-elle réellement déçue.

\- Raven…

\- Non en faite réponds pas… abattit-elle en la dépassant tout en la bousculant de l'épaule avant de subitement se retourner en arrivant à la porte… Quant à ma réputation, je te rappels qu'on est pareille _Woods_ !

Et sans un mot de plus, Raven quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte et sans lui laisser la moindre chance de rattraper ses paroles…

* * *

L'air iodé du port emplissaient ses narines alors que les coques de bateau bercées par les vagues grinçaient dans la nuit noire. Réajustant sa veste en cuire et vérifiant une dernière fois l'accessibilité de son arme dans son dos, Clarke reprit sa marche sur les quais. Se laissant guider par la musique et les voix qui transperçaient au loin. Les lampadaires dont les vieilles ampoules grésillaient et clignotaient, étaient la touche finale à ce lieu dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. La nuit la plupart des cafards de la ville s'y retrouvaient, petits malfrats sans envergure se réunissant dans un vieux bar au style irlandais. Tous se connaissaient alors bien sûr, elle ne passa pas inaperçue en approchant, des regards méfiants se tournant sur elle. Elle les ignora et entra, regards suspicieux et silence total, à l'exception de la musique, l'accueillirent, puis lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le bar, la vie reprit son court normal. Cependant, elle se savait surveiller car non seulement elle était étrangère au lieu mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait y chercher des informations. D'ailleurs, elle ne perdit pas de temps en approchant le barman.

\- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc et d'un regard tranchant.

L'homme lui désigna le fond de la salle et sans un remerciement, elle s'y dirigea d'un pas assuré, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient. Bien que sans envergure pour la plupart, elle savait néanmoins que certains cafards pouvaient être dangereux et celui qu'elle cherchait était de ceux-là. Lorsque ce dernier l'avisa, il afficha un sourire un coin, visiblement peu surpris par sa présence mais il lui fut rapidement caché par une personne s'immisçant dans son champ de vision.

\- Pousses-toi, grogna Clarke à la femme qui venait de s'interposer.

La brune coiffée d'un bandana eut un léger rictus qui fit se mouvoir le tatouage tribal maculant sa joue, partenaire et compagne de sa cible, la jeune femme la défia ouvertement en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

\- Je te conseille de faire demi-tour, la menaça-t-elle à son tour, ça pourrait mal se finir pour toi.

\- Je veux juste discuter, annonça Clarke en la poussant pour passer.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'apprécia pas le geste et revint à la charge. L'attrapant par l'épaule, elle la tira en arrière l'éloignant de la table où son chef prenait un malin plaisir à observer la scène.

\- Il ne veut pas te parler, claironna la brune.

\- C'est dommage parce que je ne lui laisse pas le choix, rétorqua Clarke en envoyant son poing droit sur la femme.

Cette dernière se décala au dernier moment, attrapa son bras et propulsa la blonde encore un peu plus loin. A cet instant, l'ensemble de la salle avait cessé de parler, tous regardant les deux femmes dans l'attente du combat qui allait se dérouler. Clarke revint à la charge et cette fois, elle atteignit sa cible qui alla s'écraser sur une table. Leurs occupants se levèrent brusquement alors que verres et bouteilles s'écrasèrent au sol.

\- C'est bon t'es calmée ?! lança Clarke.

Mais son adversaire était d'un tout autre avis, elle s'empara d'une bouteille brisée et revint à la charge, fendant l'air de son arme improvisée. Clarke esquiva de peu à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que le tranchant finisse par légèrement entailler son flanc droit.

\- J'adorais ce haut, grogna-t-elle alors que son vêtement déchiré s'imbibait légèrement de sang.

Décidant d'en terminer, elle attrapa au vol le poignet de son adversaire qu'elle tordit violemment pour lui faire lâcher son arme avant de lui décocher un puissant coup de genoux dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupée, la jeune femme tomba à terre. Après un regard satisfait, Clarke la dépassa et avança vers la table où l'homme les observait toujours. Ainsi elle ne la vit pas se relever pour aller se saisir en titubant d'une chaise qu'elle vint lui fracasser sur le dos. Clarke s'effondra sous le choc, une douleur fulgurante la traversant alors que des tâches sombres commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux. Déboussolée, c'est tout juste si elle entendit le cliquetis de l'arme se pointant sur elle…

\- Emori ça suffit ! Intervint soudainement celui qu'elle cherchait.

\- John, cette garce se croit tout permis, protesta-t-elle.

\- Je sais… accorda-t-il en s'approchant et lui prenant doucement l'arme des mains… mais tuer un agent du FBI serait très mauvais pour les affaires.

Emori se détendit quelque peu devant cette évidence et retrouvant un semblant de calme elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'état de faiblesse visible de Clarke.

\- Emmène-là derrière, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune femme releva sans douceur la blonde puis l'entraina par la sortie de secours menant à l'arrière du bar.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à voir, lança-t-il ensuite à la salle qui reprit instantanément ses activités puis il sortit à son tour.

L'arrière du bar empestait l'odeur des poubelles, s'accompagnait d'une odeur de vieux poissons, et la faible ampoule au-dessus de la porte n'éclairait pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'il sortit, il trouva Emori braquant son arme sur la blonde qui à terre essuyait du dos de la main le sang de sa lèvre maintenant éclatée.

\- Emori, grogna-t-il de déception.

\- Quoi ?! Elle a essayé de m'attaquer, s'insurgea la concerné.

Il secoua la tête à demi-amusé puis il avança vers Clarke, la toisant de toute sa hauteur alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement, toujours quelques peu sonnée.

\- Je pensais que notre collaboration était terminée, lui lança-t-il contrarié.

\- Les choses changent…

\- Non ! La coupa-t-il. Je te rencardais sur Jaha et je te revoyais plus ici, c'était ça le contrat.

Clarke le laissa se calmer, ne répondant rien alors qu'elle se relevait, lui faisant face et retrouvant son aplomb.

\- Contrat qui n'incluait pas que je continue de fermer les yeux sur tes affaires, pourtant toi et ton caniche êtes toujours libre, riposta-t-elle en pointant du regard Emori.

La jeune femme esquissa un pas à l'insulte mais il l'arrêta d'un simple regard échangé, elle recula alors et Clarke lui lança un sourire narquois, ce qui la fit clairement bouillir.

\- Tu n'as rien Griffin, contra-t-il.

\- Tu veux vraiment parier là-dessus Murphy, le challengea-t-elle.

John soutint son regard avant de se tourner vers Emori, échangeant une conversation silencieuse avant de revenir sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Des informations. Un dénommé Emerson qui se planquerait en ville, potentiellement blessé…

\- Le colonel qui détenait ta fiancée, s'exclama-t-il soudainement avant d'ajouter face à son étonnement et dans un hochement d'épaule… quoi ? J'ai la télé.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Malheureusement je ne sais rien.

\- Te fiches pas de moi. Tu es le plus gros receleur de cette ville, rien ne sort ni ne rentre sans que tu le saches, tu connais tout et tout le monde alors tu sais forcément quelque chose sur ce fumier.

Il la fixa un instant puis il regarda Emori, songeur. Murphy avait entreprit de calmer ses affaires afin de s'assurer un avenir à l'abri de la prison pour lui et Emori. Collaborer avec le FBI était dangereux pour leur sécurité car si cela venait à s'apprendre, il ne donnait pas chère de leur peau. C'est pour cela qu'après l'affaire Jaha, ils avaient convenu que leur arrangement était terminé. Il en avait donc fini avec Griffin, malgré tout il avait un certain respect pour elle car elle était la seule autorité de cette ville à avoir réussi à le coincer lors d'une transaction. Elle lui avait ensuite épargné la prison en faisant de lui un indic jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de le libérer de ce contrat après l'arrestation de Jaha. Pour cela et malgré ses réticences, il avait envie de l'aider mais c'est en regardant Emori, se perdant dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait, qu'il comprenait les motivations de Griffin. Si quelqu'un avait fait ce que racontait les média à Emori, lui aussi remuerait ciel et terre pour en trouver le responsable. Cependant, même s'il voulait l'aider, il ne lui mentait pas…

\- Je ne sais rien sur Emerson, lui assura-t-il en revenant sur elle. Personne n'a entendu parler de lui depuis sa tentative d'évasion au barrage de police.

\- Très bien, accepta Clarke cette fois convaincue par sa réponse, mais si tu apprends quelque chose…

\- Je te le ferais savoir, termina-t-il pour elle.

Elle acquiesça puis elle commença à partir.

\- Oh une dernière chose Griffin ! L'arrêta-t-il.

Elle se retourna mais fut cueilli par un poing dans l'abdomen, lui coupant le souffle.

\- Pour maintenir les apparences… s'excusa Murphy avant de retourner dans le bar.

\- Espèce de petit…

Mais Emori l'attrapa par les épaules, l'entraînant avec elle pour contourner le bar, la guidant jusqu'à l'avant où elle l'envoya valser dans un amas de poubelles avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Clarke s'y écrasa sans grâce et sous le regard des clients se tenant devant l'entrée. Se redressant quelque peu, elle retira dans une grimace de dégoût une substance jaunâtre et visqueuse de sur sa veste…

\- La prochaine fois je le tue… grogna-t-elle en se relevant pour disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Seule dans l'ascenseur la conduisant à l'étage de sa sœur, Anya était des plus inconfortables alors qu'elle ne cessait de se repasser sa dispute avec Raven. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir réagi aussi stupidement, non seulement son égo en prenait un coup mais elle était obligée d'admettre que sa remarque sur sa réputation était des plus déplacée. Anya était autant connut que Raven pour ses histoires d'un soir et donc leur problème d'engagement sérieux. Elle n'avait donc aucun droit de douter d'elle alors qu'elle pouvait tout autant en faire de même, pourtant le regard blessé qu'elle lui avait lancé indiquait clairement que Raven n'avait pas ce genre d'incertitude à son égard. D'un autre côté, Anya ne lui avait pas donné l'opportunité d'y penser en allant à la rencontre d'une ancienne conquête, dans la situation inverse Raven aussi serait peut-être jalouse… jalouse… Anya grimaça à la seule évocation de ce mot, elle repensa aux nombreuses fois où elle s'était moquée de Lexa qui était parfois un peu trop possessive envers Clarke, surtout en retour de mission, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'être un jour. Reyes l'avait fait tomber bien bas. Elle sortit de l'ascenseur arrivée à destination tout en grommelant contre la grande brune lorsqu'elle fut soudainement interpellée. Se retournant, elle découvrit Abby venant à sa rencontre.

\- Est-ce que tu as une minute ? lui demanda le médecin.

\- Un problème avec Lexa ? S'enquit-elle immédiatement.

\- Marchons un peu, l'entraîna-t-elle dans la direction opposée de la chambre de sa sœur.

\- Abby, la pressa-t-elle son inquiétude grandissante.

\- Lexa va bien, la rassura-t-elle enfin. Je dois avouer qu'elle récupère étonnement bien, plus vite que je ne le pensais étant donné les circonstances.

\- Pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un mais…

Abby sourit légèrement avant d'arrêter leur marche pour lui faire face.

\- Physiquement, elle va mieux, son sevrage c'est bien passé, même s'il faudra être vigilant à toute tentation, une rechute quelconque n'est pas à exclure…

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ma sœur va être une junkie à vie ?

\- Ce n'est pas impossible… répondit le médecin dont les épaules s'affaissèrent… c'était une puissante drogue et elle y a été soumise durant des années, je suis déjà étonnée qu'elle ait réussi à s'en sevrer.

\- C'est Lexa… énonça-t-elle l'évidence… elle réussira également à ne pas rechuter.

Cette fois Abby afficha un sourire triste avant de reprendre.

\- Elle s'est montrée combative jusqu'à présent mais j'ai bien peur que si physiquement Lexa va mieux, moralement c'est une tout autre histoire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Et bien d'abord, elle rejette tous ses proches puis tu as sans doute remarqué ses changements d'humeur, ses excès de colère…

\- Ce n'est arrivée qu'une ou deux fois, tenta-t-elle de nier ce qu'Abby essayait de lui dire.

\- Anya tu sais tout aussi bien que moi détecter les signes d'un stress post-traumatique. Après ce qu'elle a vécu c'est tout à fait normal mais ça ne va faire qu'empirer si on ne fait rien pour l'aider…

Anya ferma brièvement les yeux, acceptant ce qu'elle redoutait depuis quelques jours. Le comportement de Lexa ne faisait que s'assombrir et ces maudits journalistes n'avaient fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-elle prête à aider sa sœur, que suggérez-vous ?

\- Et bien, cela ne remet pas en cause ma décision de la laisser sortir, au contraire ça ne pourra que l'aider mais il va falloir qu'elle accepte certaine condition et la connaissant elle ne va pas apprécier…

Elles reprirent lentement leur marche et Abby lui exposa ses conditions.

* * *

Raven marchait depuis presque une heure dans les rues à la recherche du repaire de Becca. La hackeuse changeait régulièrement de planque mais elle avait trouvé un moyen de la tracer, néanmoins elle n'avait pas son emplacement précis. C'est ainsi qu'elle parcourait plusieurs quartiers insalubres dans l'espoir de trouver l'indice qui la conduirait à elle. Seulement au bout d'une heure, elle commençait à désespérer, d'autant plus que la nuit se faisait de plus en plus froide.

\- Et dire que je pourrais être bien au chaud à m'envoyer en l'air mais noooon, il fallait que je sorte courir après les méchants, grommela-t-elle en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.

C'est alors qu'un bourdonnement étrange transperça la nuit, elle en chercha la provenance, scannant frénétiquement les alentours jusqu'à s'immobiliser, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. A quelques mètres devant elle, un drone flottait dans les airs, sa caméra au voyant rouge clignotant braqué sur elle.

\- Salut Becca ! lança-t-elle nonchalamment.

Le drone s'éloigna soudainement et Raven commença à trottiner douloureusement après lui, une main sur sa blessure qu'elle malmenait dangereusement. Au bout de quelques rues alors qu'ils débouchaient dans une impasse, il s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Alors quoi ?! interrogea-t-elle face au cul de sac et à l'absence total de porte lui permettant d'entrer dans l'un des bâtiments.

Pour réponse le drone fit un brusque piqué vers le sol avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Et moi qui pensais que ma soirée ne pouvait pas être pire, grogna-t-elle en avisant la bouche d'égout que l'appareil semblait lui désigner.

Dans un soupir résigné, elle entreprit de retirer la plaque et lorsque ce fut fait le drone s'en alla dans le ciel étoilé. Raven le regarda disparaitre puis elle descendit l'échelle la menant aux égouts. Une fois en bas, elle grimaça à l'odeur nauséabonde tout en cherchant la direction à prendre, le tunnel lui offrait deux possibilités : droite ou gauche. Alors que l'obscurité l'accueillait à droite, à gauche elle discerna un petit clignotement rouge qui après quelques pas, elle put distinguer comme étant une autre caméra. Raven partit donc à gauche puis elle suivit pendant quelques minutes le chemin tracé par les appareils de surveillance jusqu'à une porte métallique. Porte qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement puis elle entra et découvrit sans surprise un large espace aménagé. Un vieux canapé sur la droite, une table, un frigo et une cuisinière sur la gauche et en face d'elle un plan de travail faisant face à plusieurs ordinateurs et différents écrans dont ceux de surveillances, affichant des images de l'impasse et ce que voyait le drone à travers les rues. Elle avança de quelques pas et le fauteuil faisant face aux appareils se retourna soudainement pour laisser apparaitre Becca.

\- Si quelqu'un pouvait me trouver c'était bien la grande Raven Reyes, déclara-t-elle d'un regard appréciateur.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour les flatteries, répondit-elle sévèrement.

\- Oh voyez-vous ça… s'étonna-t-elle dans un sourire enjôleur tout en se levant dans une légèreté séductrice pour venir s'enrouler tel un serpent autour de la brune… alors pourquoi me chercher ? Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Son souffle chaud provoqua un frisson qui lui parcourut le corps mais ce sont ses mains qui agrippèrent pleinement ses fesses qui lui firent l'effet d'un électrochoc, Raven s'écartant violemment d'elle.

\- Bat les pattes ! S'époumona-t-elle furieusement en reculant de plusieurs pas.

\- Tu n'étais pas si farouche dans mes souvenirs mais ça me plait, se mordit-elle la lèvre.

\- J'ai besoin d'informations ! lança-t-elle brusquement dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.

Becca perdit son sourire et prit un air tout aussi sérieux qu'elle, voir dangereux.

\- J'ai déjà payé ma dette.

\- Je sais et maintenant je te demande un service.

\- Rien n'est gratuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle presque naïvement.

Becca posa un regard désireux sur elle et un sourire prédateur s'afficha lentement sur son visage alors qu'elle la dévorait des yeux.

\- Becca non…

\- On s'est bien amusée la dernière fois, susurra-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas félin.

\- Oui mais non, je ne peux pas… bredouilla Raven en commençant à reculer.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Et bien… pour commencer on est dans les égouts…

\- On va pas le faire parterre si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, se moqua-t-elle doucement en continuant d'approcher et pointant brièvement le canapé des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Sur ce truc ? Railla Raven. Je suis sûre qu'il est plein de puce… hors de question qu'on… toi… et moi… paniqua-t-elle définitivement alors que son dos rencontra le mur.

Elle chercha une échappatoire mais Becca vint plaquer ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque la hackeuse s'en empara avidement puis sa langue vint torturer la sienne. Déstabilisée par la soudaine action, elle se laissa emporter par la vague de désir qui la submergea, son corps répondant instinctivement à l'assaut. S'embrassant violemment, chacune cherchait à prendre le contrôle jusqu'à ce que Becca lui morde sensuellement et douloureusement la lèvre tout en glissant ses mains sous son pull. Le soudain contact contre sa peau, l'électrifia et à travers son esprit embrumé un semblant de raison réussit à percer. Réalisant brusquement ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle repoussa brutalement Becca.

\- Non je peux pas ! Reste loin de moi ! cria-t-elle presque alors qu'elle se sentait difficilement capable de lui résister.

Haletante, Becca l'observa d'abord avec surprise puis elle fut intriguée par sa réaction. Jusque là personne ne lui avait résisté et surtout pas Raven Reyes qui ne refusait jamais les plaisirs de la chair. Bien qu'elles se soient connues durant une mission d'infiltration, s'il y a bien une chose que l'agent n'avait pas modifié dans son comportement c'était son amour du sexe. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ? Elle la fixa longuement puis elle comprit.

\- Tu as quelqu'un, c'est ça ?

\- Oui… souffla Raven qui reprenait contenance.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'en saura rien… la rassura-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau.

\- Moi je le saurais ! Claqua Raven que l'idée de tromper Anya révulsait.

\- Tu veux tes informations ou pas ? S'impatienta Becca.

\- S'il n'y avait que moi, je m'abaisserais à ton petit jeu avec joie mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai quelqu'un qui compte sur moi et elle compte pour moi alors jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne gâcherai ça en couchant avec toi.

\- Raven Reyes éperdument amoureuse, c'est écœurant, se moqua-t-elle en grimaçant de dégoût, mais très bien, dit adieu à tes infos… ajouta-t-elle sérieusement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine… la porte est juste là.

Raven passa de la porte à Becca puis de Becca à la porte pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir partir sans les informations dont elle avait besoin. La hackeuse nota son hésitation et un sourire presque invisible naquit sur ses lèvres. Raven le remarqua et réalisa que depuis son entrée dans cette pièce, c'est Becca qui menait le jeu et elle en eut soudainement assez. Elle perdit toute hésitation, son corps irradiant d'assurance alors qu'elle fit un pas menaçant vers elle.

\- Il y a un an je ne t'ai pas coffré avec le reste des ordures…

\- J'ai…

\- Tu as payé ta dette, je sais, la coupa-t-elle en continuant d'avancer sur elle, mais aujourd'hui plus rien ne m'empêche de le faire, pourtant je suis venue seule.

Becca perdit de sa superbe, ses bras revenant le long de son corps alors que Raven abattit sa menace.

\- Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'une fois passée cette porte je te traque à travers toute la ville avec une armée d'agent, tu vas m'aider, suis-je assez clair ? Termina-t-elle à un pas d'elle.

\- Très claire, déglutit-elle.

\- Bien alors au travail, ordonna-t-elle en pointant les ordinateurs.

Becca alla s'installer avec la motivation d'une enfant qu'on obligeait à aller faire ses devoirs au lieu d'aller jouer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? demanda-t-elle prête à pianoter son clavier.

\- Trouve-moi où se cache ce fumier de colonel Emerson…

* * *

Lexa ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant sans douceur d'un énième cauchemar. Elle retrouva rapidement pied dans la réalité, toute trace de panique envolée, mais la triste vérité c'est qu'elle commençait à y être habituée. Ces souvenirs qui la hantaient, faisaient maintenant parties de son quotidien, parties d'elle, tout comme cette envie constante de drogue qui grondait au plus profond d'elle et qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer. Sentant une présence, elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et découvrit sa sœur assise dans l'unique fauteuil de la chambre. Anya n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée alors qu'elle fixait un point fixe sur le sol, l'air gravement songeur. Sa sœur ne montrait jamais quand quelque chose la tracassait, du moins dans ses souvenirs, alors elle s'en inquiéta immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Brisa-t-elle le silence.

Anya sursauta légèrement avant de forcer un sourire dans le but de la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-elle en se réajustant dans son siège.

\- An'… grogna Lexa, la prévenant qu'elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

\- T'as assez de problème pour que je rajoute les miens, esquiva-t-elle.

\- Justement ça me changera, retourna-t-elle sérieusement.

Anya soutint son regard mais finit par céder, passant ses mains sur son visage dans un long soupir avant de ramener ses yeux sur sa sœur.

\- Je me suis disputée avec Raven.

\- Et depuis quand ça t'embête à ce point, s'étonna Lexa, vous passez votre temps à vous disputer, c'est l'amour fou entre vous qui ne serait pas normal…

Le blanc qui suivit et le visage soudainement crispé de sa sœur la frappèrent de compréhension.

\- oh… lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui… oh… répéta sa sœur.

\- Depuis quand ? Questionna-t-elle franchement.

\- Qu'on couche ensemble ? Quelques mois… Qu'on est en couple ? C'est tout récent…

\- Alors quand tu disais qu'avoir tiré sur Raven avait eu du positif, tu parlais de… laissa-t-elle trainer.

\- Oui… avoir faillit la perdre m'a fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Lexa assimila ces nouvelles informations, réalisant une nouvelle fois à quel point elle ne faisait plus partie de cette vie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Raven et Anya ensembles, les choses avaient tellement changé pendant son absence…

\- Vous vous êtes disputez pour quoi ? Recentra-t-elle son attention sur les problèmes de sa sœur.

\- C'était stupide…

\- Mais encore… ? la poussa-t-elle.

\- Raven est partie enquêter auprès d'une de ses ex-conquêtes…

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui as fais une crise de jalousie, la coupa-t-elle toujours très sérieuse.

Anya hocha doucement de la tête alors qu'elle dévia le regard, se sentant complètement stupide.

\- Raven ne s'engage pas… un soir, une fille… jamais deux fois…

\- Donc t'es en train de me dire que j'ai raison de m'inquiéter…

\- Non, je suis en train de te dire que Raven s'est engagée avec toi et aucune autre avant.

Après ça, Lexa ferma les yeux, cherchant à nouveau le sommeil alors qu'Anya intégrait ses paroles, réalisant qu'elle avait été vraiment stupide et injuste envers Raven.

* * *

Clarke poussa la porte de la maison une main sur ses côtes douloureuses mais elle en oublia rapidement la douleur en apercevant la lumière du salon. A quelques heures à peine du levé du jour, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un debout et encore moins à trouver une certaine personne en compagnie de Lincoln et Octavia autour de boissons chaudes.

\- Raven ? S'étonna-t-elle mais avant de pouvoir en demander plus, elle fut interrompue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? demanda pour tout le monde Octavia à la vue de sa lèvre fendu.

\- C'est pas important, esquiva-t-elle, Raven qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Insista-t-elle en entrant d'avantage dans la pièce et rivant son regard sur la concernée.

\- J'ai du nouveau sur Emerson, répondit-elle enfin.

\- Et… ? La poussa Clarke.

\- Et il a quitté le pays, asséna-t-elle la nouvelle.

\- Le pays, t'en es sûre ? en demanda-t-elle l'assurance.

\- Certaine, il a réussi à prendre un avion sous une fausse identité que Becca a pu tracer, répondit-elle catégorique.

L'idée de ne pouvoir lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Lexa l'a mit d'abord hors d'elle mais très vite cette colère fut dissipée par le soulagement. Elle était soulagée, soulagée que Lexa ne coure plus aucun danger. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, se concentrer sur Lexa. Elle n'avait plus d'excuse pour éviter la situation mais surtout, elle lui avait suffisamment laissé d'espace et de temps.

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard…**

\- T'es prête ? lui demanda Anya qui l'attendait dans l'entrée de la chambre.

Lexa acquiesça doucement alors qu'elle enfilait la veste que sa sœur lui avait apportée avec le reste des vêtements propres qu'elle portait. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la chambre qui l'avait accueilli et qui portait maintenant les souvenirs de son douloureux sevrage. Pendant deux semaines, elle avait souffert entre ces murs, son corps rejetant la drogue pour finalement aller mieux et être autorisée à sortir. Bien sûr, tout cela était loin d'être fini mais le plus dure était fait, il ne lui restait plus qu'à ne pas replonger, ne surtout pas céder aux envies qui se présenteraient par un autre produit, et à respecter les visites qui avait été convenues avec un psychologue. Dernier point qu'elle détestait car elle n'avait aucune envie de se confier mais on lui demandait juste d'être présente, pas de parler. Elle rejoignit sa sœur, appréhendant quelque peu de se retrouver à l'extérieur après tout ce temps passé emprisonnée. Inconsciemment, elle se frotta le poignet qui portait les stigmates des menottes qu'on lui avait seulement retiré quelques jours plus tôt. Elle n'était pas complètement innocentée, il lui restait encore à témoigner et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une dernière formalité, elle n'était pas prête à le faire. Alors en attendant, elle avait été autorisée à sortir de l'hôpital, les enquêteurs jugeant tout de même qu'elle n'était plus un danger. A dire vrai, elle le devait à Clarke qui avait réussi à les en convaincre, lui évitant ainsi d'attendre cloué au lit qu'elle soit prête à parler. Cette dernière n'avait pas essayé de la revoir, respectant visiblement son choix malgré la peine que cela lui causait. Lexa marchait silencieusement au côté d'Anya qui la guidait à travers les couloirs et lorsque l'ascenseur de l'étage apparut, Clarke sortit de nulle part pour se planter devant elles.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Clarke…

\- C'n'est pas à toi que je parle, coupa-t-elle sèchement Anya sans même la regarder, continuant de fixer Lexa avec une détermination sans faille dans les yeux.

Elle savait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir eu sa conversation, elle connaissait trop bien ce regard alors elle capitula tout en ignorant son cœur qui s'était emballé dès qu'elle avait croisé ses saphirs.

\- Ca va aller Anya, rassura-t-elle sa sœur qui s'éloigna pour les laisser seules, néanmoins elle ne manqua pas le regard triste qu'elle jeta à Clarke avant d'aller l'attendre près de l'ascenseur.

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Elle sentit les saphirs la scruter et Lexa glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste comme pour se cacher puis détourna le regard pour fuir ses yeux qui avaient toujours su lire en elle.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda prudemment Clarke.

\- Mieux… répondit-elle honnêtement avant d'ajouter avec assurance en croisant à nouveau son regard… mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

\- Je sais, lui retourna-t-elle tristement, mais je suis aussi bornée que toi.

\- Clarke…

\- Rentre avec moi, je t'en prie, la coupa-t-elle d'une voix soudainement moins certaine.

\- Je ne peux pas… répondit-elle presque impassible alors que son cœur se serra face à l'entente de cette voix brisée… je suis désolée.

Sur ces paroles, Lexa contourna Clarke pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur où l'attendait sa sœur mais la blonde l'interpella avec une colère non dissimulée.

\- Tu m'as fait une promesse ! Est-ce que tu l'aurais oublié ?

Lexa se figea, comme foudroyée sur place, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, c'est ce qui l'avait fait tenir durant toutes ces épreuves. Etre auprès d'elle était ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout mais dans son état cela lui était impossible. Celle qu'elle était devenue ne pouvait être auprès d'elle sans risquer de la blesser. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en se tournant vers Clarke dont le regard n'était que détresse malgré la colère.

\- Je suis revenue… se défendit-elle de l'avoir tenu alors qu'elle savait que ce n'était qu'une demi-vérité, ce dont Clarke se chargea de souligner.

\- … mais pas avec moi… je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part d'insister mais j'ai cru t'avoir perdu…, elle s'arrêta alors que sa voix se brisa d'avantage, retenant un sanglot.

\- Clarke, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux…

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de me dire que vivre sans toi est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ! S'emporta-t-elle brusquement en avançant d'un pas.

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas alors oublie-moi, s'obstina-t-elle calmement alors qu'à l'autre bout du couloir Anya s'était avancée d'un pas inquiet.

\- Si tu peux tirer un trait aussi facilement sur nous, moi je ne peux pas, asséna durement Clarke sans pour autant réussir à masquer sa peine.

\- C'est loin d'être facile pour moi, avoua-t-elle dans un léger tremblement, tu n'imagines pas…

Elle s'arrêta, sentant ses émotions lui échapper alors qu'elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant avant de reprendre :

\- A chaque fois que j'allais baisser les bras, je m'accrochais à l'idée de te revoir, d'être auprès de toi… si je suis là c'est grâce à toi…

Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle vit l'étincelle d'espoir apparaitre dans les saphirs, étincelle qu'elle savait devoir étouffer.

\- … mais je ne peux pas, je refuse de prendre le risque de te faire du mal.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que tu fais, rétorqua Clarke avec amertume.

La pique l'atteignit en plein cœur et elle sentit sa détermination s'ébranler alors elle réagit en conséquence. Lexa écrasa le tourbillon de ses émotions pour n'arborer qu'un visage froid et détaché. Faisant taire son cœur pour laisser place à la raison.

\- C'est un moindre mal comparé à ce que je pourrais te faire, lâcha-t-elle platement avant de se détourner.

\- Lexa ! L'attrapa Clarke par le poignet.

Prise par surprise, la brune se retourna en empoignant sa main, prête à riposter par pur instinct mais soudainement consciente de son geste, elle la lâcha et recula. Clarke leva légèrement les mains pour l'apaiser en apercevant la peur dans son regard et sa respiration accélérant anormalement.

\- Hey, c'est rien… la rassura-t-elle, toute trace de colère envolée.

\- Quelle preuve de plus il te faut pour comprendre que je suis dangereuse ?! La coupa violemment Lexa.

\- Tu n'es pas dangereuse, asséna-t-elle avec fermeté comme pour inscrire cette vérité dans son esprit.

Elles s'affrontèrent silencieusement puis les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent doucement.

\- Je t'en prie Clarke, cesse de t'accrocher…

\- Durant tout ce temps je n'ai pas abandonné, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais le faire, la coupa-t-elle avec une détermination sans faille dans le regard.

Lexa ne répondit rien et s'enfuit vers l'ascenseur sous le regard à la fois désespéré et brûlant de combativité de Clarke. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle s'y engouffra avec Anya avant de croiser une dernière fois les saphirs, les portes se refermant sur elle…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, Emerson s'est envolé, l'enquête est fini, maintenant y a plus qu'une chose à faire, se concentrer sur Lexa ! :D**

 **Et j'espère que pour une fois cette fin de chapitre n'est pas violente XD D'ailleurs cette dernière scène est une des rares que j'avais en tête depuis le départ donc j'ai hâte de connaitre vos avis !**

 **Et concernant Anya et Raven, je vais me cacher ? :p**

 **Prochain chapitre : Lexa sort enfin de l'hôpital...**

 **Et pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas encore lu, je vous conseille d'aller lire le premier chapitre de Earth la nouvelle fic de Flowerskepa, après Galway Girl c'est un nouveau petit bijou qui s'annonce. ;)**

 **Bonne semaine à tous !**


	19. Différente

**CH19-Différente**

 **Coucou !**

 **Alors cette semaine un chapitre à 95% Lexa :D**

 **C'est également un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement, déjà parce que sur Lexa et qu'elle me manquait atrocement à ce stade de l'histoire mais aussi parce que c'est le chapitre que j'avais en tête pour elle depuis le début et donc j'avais vraiment hâte d'y arriver.**

 **Ceci dit c'est aussi le chapitre qui me fait le plus flipper, je l'ai réécrit un nombre incalculable de fois parce que jamais satisfaite, pour preuve j'ai encore failli le modifier en le relisant ce matin XD**

 **Du coup je me fais violence pour ne plus le toucher et j'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira, que le tout est cohérent et que je n'ai pas rendu Lexa cinglée, voir schizo :p**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les deux sœurs entrèrent silencieusement dans l'appartement, même silence pesant qui les avait accompagnés depuis qu'elles avaient quitté l'hôpital. Lexa fit quelques pas, quittant l'entrée pour découvrir malgré la pénombre un grand salon dont les grandes baies vitrés donnaient sur un balcon leur offrant une magnifique vue sur la ville. Elle tourna les yeux sur sa droite et trouva une cuisine toute équipée dont le comptoir s'ouvrait sur le salon. Elle entendit un cliquetis derrière elle et la pièce s'illumina, lui offrant un meilleur aperçu de la quasi absence de décoration, reconnaissant bien là les habitudes de soldat de sa sœur.

\- Pour que les choses soient clairs, tu es ici chez toi alors te gênes pas, l'informa Anya tout en la dépassant.

Seulement cette phrase grinça dans l'esprit de Lexa. Chez elle ? C'était faux et elle le savait. C'est endroit ne serait jamais chez elle, chez elle c'était avec Clarke… mais elle repoussa rapidement cette mélancolie et se concentra sur sa sœur, acquiesçant silencieusement.

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, l'invita-t-elle à la suivre.

Elles avancèrent dans le salon, passant à proximité du canapé et de la télévision pour atteindre une porte se trouvant non loin de cette dernière.

\- C'est la chambre d'ami, ma chambre se trouve de l'autre côté du salon, lui indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle découvrait la pièce.

La chambre n'était pas très grande mais déjà bien plus que toutes les cellules qu'elle avait connu ces dernières années, tout comme le confort qu'allait lui offrir le lit deux places aux couvertures chaudes et la douceur de la moquette recouvrant le sol. Une petite table de chevet bordait le lit et un grand placard trônait contre l'un des murs.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'aller t'acheter quelques vêtements, l'informa sa sœur alors qu'elle fixait le placard.

\- Ok… merci…

Derrière Lexa, Anya serra les dents, rageant intérieurement face à son impuissance. La discussion qu'elles avaient eue au sujet de Raven fut leur dernière véritable conversation. Depuis sa sœur n'avait fait que se renfermer d'avantage. Son regard était triste et ne parlait guère, ne lui décrochant à peine que quelques mots et elle n'était jamais à l'initiative de la discussion. Enfin si l'on pouvait appeler ça une discussion. Lexa était silencieuse et constamment perdue dans ses pensées, comme en cet instant.

\- La salle de bain est de l'autre côté du salon, juste à côté de ma chambre…

Une nouvelle fois, elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement mais cette fois Anya n'y tint plus.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Parler de quoi ? Tenta-t-elle de répondre nonchalamment.

 _« Parler de quoi ? »_ songea amèrement Anya. Elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix sur les sujets que sa sœur devait avoir besoin d'aborder même si elle si refusait, mais pour l'instant il n'y en avait qu'un qu'elle savait abordable.

\- De Clarke à l'hôpital, précisa-t-elle tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, répondit Lexa qui pouvait sentir le regard de sa sœur peser sur elle alors qu'elle continuait d'observer la chambre.

\- Même si c'est ta décision, je sais que ça t'affecte alors…

\- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à dire ! La coupa-t-elle dans un soudain excès de colère.

Anya se redressa, quelque peu surprise par ce soudain assaut, même si cela était de plus en plus fréquent. Cependant, Lexa se calma tout aussi rapidement et regretta immédiatement sa réaction.

\- Je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… balbutia-t-elle des excuses alors qu'elle était tout aussi prise au dépourvu par sa soudaine colère que sa sœur.

\- C'est rien, la rassura Anya. Reposes-toi un peu, je vais aller nous faire à manger, je t'appelle quand c'est prêt.

Et avec un léger sourire crispé, elle quitta la chambre en fermant doucement la porte. Lexa s'assit lourdement sur le lit, fixant ses mains légèrement tremblantes avant d'enfouir son visage dedans. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, elle bascula doucement sur le lit, s'allongeant dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de sommeil. Seulement ce ne fut pas le cas car Anya avait raison, sa décision envers Clarke ne lui était pas indifférente. Elle ne regrettait rien car rester loin d'elle était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa sécurité mais en cet instant, elle ressentait cruellement le vide dans son cœur, tout comme elle ressentait l'absence de l'étreinte rassurante de sa compagne dans ce grand lit qui n'était pourtant pas le leur… Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après toutes ces années et toutes ces épreuves, qu'il lui suffirait seulement de quelques instants de retour à la normal pour que toutes ces sensations qu'elle pensait oublier se rappel douloureusement à elle. Que la simple évocation d'un chez soi lui vrillerait amèrement le cœur au lieu de la réconforter après des années de captivité. En cet instant, dans le confort de cette chambre, Lexa se rendit réellement compte de ce qu'elle avait perdu alors qu'une unique larme coula sur sa joue…

* * *

Après s'être confrontée à Lexa, c'était Octavia que Clarke avait affronté. Elle avait passé prêt d'une heure à la convaincre qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle et que tout irait bien pour elle car elle n'avait aucune intention de retomber dans ses travers. La bouteille vide qu'elle découvrit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ne fit que l'en convaincre d'avantage. Dans un soupir honteux, elle s'empressa de la jeter à la poubelle puis elle parcourut des yeux le salon à la recherche de quelconque dégâts. Les cadres brisés dans l'entrée ne laissaient rien présager de bon mais le reste de l'appartement n'était pas saccagé. Ne se rappelant de rien, elle avait eu peur de trouver les lieux ravagé par sa détresse, ce qui était déjà arrivé dans les premiers temps de la disparition de Lexa. Quelque part, elle fut soulagée de voir que son alter-ego ivre avait appris à se tenir. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre mais s'arrêta lorsque du verre craqua sous son pied, découvrant alors le cadre photo brisé sur le sol. Clarke s'accroupit et en faisant attention de ne pas se couper, elle le prit entre ses mains pour le retourner, observant à nouveau ce souvenir dont elle connaissait les moindres détails… Seulement cette fois, son cœur ne se réchauffa pas d'espoir mais se laissa étreindre par une triste nostalgie et pour la première fois, elle prit cette photo pour ce qu'elle était, un souvenir d'une vie passé et lointaine qu'elle devait accepter de laisser partir… Elle ferma les yeux dans un profond soupir puis elle se releva brusquement, jetant la photo sur le lit avant de se diriger vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Arrêtant tout mouvement, son regard se posa péniblement sur les étagères puis elle s'empara délicatement d'un pull avant de le serrer contre elle. Fermant les yeux, elle pouvait sentir le parfum de Lexa que le vêtement portait encore malgré les années. Elle rouvrit les yeux et c'est douloureusement qu'elle fixa les affaires lui appartenant. Après sa disparation, elle n'avait eu la force de les retirer de l'armoire, cette simple idée rendant réelle le fait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Ses amis, notamment Anya, l'avaient poussé à le faire, lui intimant de passer cette étape qui l'aiderait à tourner la page et il était temps de le faire… Se retournant, elle se baissa pour sortir un grand sac de sport de sous son lit puis c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle commença à vider son armoire des affaires de Lexa…

* * *

En pleine nuit, Anya fut réveillée par des bruits étouffés mais naviguant dans les brumes du sommeil, elle n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention, renfrognant son visage dans son oreiller. L'instant d'après, le bruit devint clairement un cri, rapidement suivit par d'autres. Se redressant vivement, elle bondit littéralement du lit pour traverser d'un pas rapide l'appartement pour entrer avec force dans la chambre d'ami. Découvrant Lexa s'agitant violemment dans son sommeil, en prise à un cauchemar, le visage crispé de douleur et son corps se tordant dans les draps. Anya ne perdit pas de temps, venant se pencher au dessus de sa sœur pour la secouer dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Lexa ouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secousses mais encore ancrée dans ses terribles songes, elle ne reconnut pas sa sœur et lui envoya son poing en plein visage. Sous l'impact, Anya manqua de tomber mais ignorant la douleur de sa pommette, elle se retourna vers sa sœur et dans un parfait réflexe elle attrapa le solide poing souhaitant à nouveau durement rencontrer son visage. Réflexe qu'elle aurait préféré avoir plus tôt pour lui éviter le joli bleu qu'elle aurait sans aucun doute au visage. Elle libéra le poing de Lexa lorsqu'elle vit la tourmente quitter son regard pour laisser place à la compréhension puis Anya s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- C'est rien, lui assura-t-elle immédiatement alors qu'elle vit la panique passer dans les yeux verts.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'horrifia-t-elle. Je t'ai frappé !

\- Et tu frappes comme une fillette, rétorqua-t-elle avec légèreté.

Lexa ignora la provocation et se redressa contre la tête de lit avant de passer ses mains sur son visage dans un profond soupir pour les laisser retomber avec défaitisme.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en tournant un regard désolé et coupable vers Anya.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura-t-elle à nouveau dans un fin sourire avant d'ajouter prudemment, tu veux en parler ?

Lexa détourna le regard, peu encline a vouloir se confier, préférant faire face seule et Anya se sentit bien impuissante face à son entêtement. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait agît radicalement, comme elle l'avait d'ailleurs fait avec Clarke par le passé mais avec sa sœur, elle s'en trouvait incapable. Elle avait bien trop peur d'aller trop loin, de trop la brusquer, la poussant à se renfermer d'avantage, voir même de la faire fuir. Un risque qu'Anya refusait de prendre car elle était son dernier soutien, étant donné que Lexa avait repoussé tout le monde.

\- Très bien alors je te laisse te recoucher, lui dit-elle amèrement en se relevant et s'éloignant.

Elle allait atteindre la porte lorsque Lexa se dégagea de sous les couvertures pour se lever à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je vais regarder la télé dans le salon, répondit sobrement Lexa.

\- Il est trois heures du matin.

\- Et ? lança-t-elle en levant un sourcil défiant.

\- Et tu devrais te reposer, lui retourna-t-elle avec une pointe d'autorité.

\- J'avais l'air de me reposer à l'instant ? Contre attaqua-t-elle légèrement agressive.

\- Lexa, tu sais bien ce…

\- Anya s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant, la coupa-t-elle en se radoucissant quelque peu.

Elle observa sa petite sœur qui avait des cernes parfaitement visible même dans la pénombre de la chambre, néanmoins elle n'insista pas d'avantage, s'engouffrant dans le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine ouverte. Elle s'arrêta au comptoir, regardant Lexa s'assoir dans le canapé avant d'allumer la télévision pour commencer à zapper. Anya se détourna de sa triste observation pour prendre un verre dans l'un des placards et le remplir d'eau fraiche puis elle s'approcha du canapé pour le tendre à sa sœur. Cette dernière leva les yeux, fixant le verre avec hésitation avant de le prendre.

\- Merci… souffla-t-elle avant d'en boire une gorgée plus que bienvenue.

Anya opina de la tête puis elle s'éloigna doucement en direction de sa propre chambre avant de faire volte-face lorsque Lexa l'interpella.

\- Tu devrais mettre de la glace… lui dit-elle en fixant sa pommette… je frappe fort pour une fillette.

Pendant un bref instant, elle crut apercevoir son sourire narquois au coin des lèvres mais il passa si vite qu'elle crut à une illusion de ses propres espoirs alors elle acquiesça simplement avant de se diriger vers le frigo. Anya prit la glace puis elle disparut dans sa chambre alors que Lexa fixait de nouveau l'écran…

* * *

Lexa entendit la porte de la chambre se refermer sur sa sœur puis elle lâcha un profond soupir tout en fixant le verre d'eau dans ses mains. Anya ne disait rien mais elle faisait les frais de son humeur massacrante et de son agressivité intempestive. Sans parler de ses cauchemars qui venaient s'ajouter à l'équation. Lexa fixa sa main avec laquelle elle avait violemment frappé sa sœur puis elle ferma brièvement les yeux, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait arriver à cause de ses mauvais réflexes. Elle ne se faisait absolument pas confiance. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer avec ses amis, avec Clarke, l'idée de leur faire du mal lui était insupportable. Alors elle restait sur sa décision, elle allait affronter ça seule, comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. En attendant, elle focalisa son attention sur l'écran, espérant empêcher son esprit de divaguer vers des souvenirs pénibles mais la fatigue finit par la rattraper et elle s'assoupit sur le canapé. Sa mémoire torturée la rattrapa et l'emporta à nouveau dans ses cauchemars mais lorsqu'elle commença à réellement s'agiter, elle se réveilla dans un sursaut. Le cœur affolé, elle prit quelques secondes pour se reconnecter à la réalité puis ferma les yeux dans un soupir défaitiste. A travers les rideaux du salon, elle vit les premières lueurs du soleil percer l'horizon alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle puis elle se retrouva face au miroir, constatant les cernes marquant son regard déjà éteint. D'une main lasse, elle se frotta les yeux avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez dans un profond soupir. Elle prit ensuite le bas de son t-shirt qu'elle releva lentement pour le retirer, ses yeux fixant toujours le miroir alors qu'il commença à lui renvoyer l'image de ses nombreuses cicatrices. Elle jeta le vêtement au sol puis elle passa ses doigts sur une cicatrice en particulier, la première de toutes, infligées par ses premiers geôliers pour la faire parler. Une lame qu'elle pouvait encore sentir profondément l'entailler avant de lacérer sa chaire sur plusieurs centimètres… Oui, chacune de ses cicatrices avaient une histoire et elle se rappelait de chacune d'entre elles. Si son esprit était meurtri, son corps l'était tout autant. Elle pourrait essayer d'oublier autant qu'elle le voudrait mais ces marques seraient toujours là pour le lui rappeler. Lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait subit mais également ce qu'elle avait fait, comme la cicatrice de cette balle qu'Anya avait tiré pour l'empêcher d'abattre Clarke. Ils espéraient tous retrouver l'ancienne Lexa mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait traversé, ils ne pouvaient que l'imaginer alors qu'elle l'avait vécu et devait vivre avec les conséquences. Chaque fois qu'elle fermerait les yeux, elle retournerait là-bas, chaque fois qu'elle les rouvrirait ses cicatrices seraient là. Son esprit et son corps étaient brisés… sa main quitta sa cicatrice puis elle termina de se déshabiller pour se glisser sous la douche. Ouvrant l'eau chaude, elle la laissa apaiser son corps… oui, elle était brisée, il n'y avait pas de retour pour elle et lorsqu'ils le comprendraient, ils la verraient enfin pour ce qu'elle est… une épave, un danger… ils couraient tous après un fantôme, Clarke la première et lorsqu'elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'était plus celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse, elle partirait… Lexa ne pouvait lui en vouloir, après tout qui pourrait vouloir d'un esprit tourmenté et de ce corps mutilé… sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler, profitant du masque d'eau pour les dissimuler aux yeux du monde…

* * *

En ce dimanche matin alors que la ville se réveillait doucement, les quelques badauds passant à proximité du gymnase pouvaient entendre le bruit étouffé de coups frappés contre un sac. A l'intérieur, les coups se faisaient bien plus clairs, révélant leur puissance mais également leur colère. Le poing frappait frénétiquement le sac de frappe, bien que désordonnés à l'image des pensées et des sentiments de leur propriétaire. Anya fixait un point invisible, frappant et frappant, chassant le négatif en elle, ignorant la fatigue de la nuit de sommeil qu'elle n'avait pas eu, incapable de trouver la paix alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Alors lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil hivernal avaient franchi les volets de sa chambre, elle s'était simplement levée, avait pris ses affaires de sport et avait quitté l'appartement pour rejoindre le gymnase afin d'effectuer son entraînement habituel. Et si cela avait commencé comme un entrainement, il avait vite tournée au « défouloir » alors que son poing valide ne donnait aucun répit au pauvre sac de frappe. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure son esprit se calma, réussissant à ne plus penser au visage apeuré de sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'avait sorti de son cauchemar, à ne plus penser à la triste vérité que Lexa n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même… Anya n'avait pas le droit de craquer devant elle, elle se devait d'être forte alors elle s'accordait ce moment de répit pour évacuer ses faiblesses.

\- Tu sais que le dimanche c'est fait pour dormir ?! La surprit une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es debout ? Lui retourna-t-elle des plus sérieusement tout en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?! S'affola soudainement Raven en venant effleurer de ses doigts le bleu maculant sa joue.

\- C'est rien… esquiva-t-elle en éloignant son visage.

\- C'n'est pas rien !

\- Soit pas ridicule, c'est pas le premier coup que je me prends et ni le dernier, la rabroua-t-elle.

\- Sauf que t'es pas en service, la reprit Raven avant que son visage ne se crispe de compréhension, attends… ce n'est quand même pas Lexa qui…

\- C'est pas sa faute, elle faisait un cauchemar et je l'ai réveillé, la coupa-t-elle en allant s'assoir sur un des bancs de la salle.

Raven la regarda s'y laisser tomber avec lassitude avant de continuer d'une voix triste.

\- Si tu l'avais vu, elle était effrayée et perdue, elle m'a frappé par pure instinct…

\- Hey, ça va s'arranger, tenta-t-elle de l'en convaincre en venant s'assoir à ses côtés tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle et poser un tendre baiser sur son front.

Etreinte dans laquelle Anya se laissa fondre, profitant de sa force et de son apaisement jusqu'à ce que leur dispute lui revienne en tête. Elle s'écarta doucement en songeant qu'elle ne méritait pas son attention après ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? lui demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

Un sourire bêtement amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de Raven alors qu'elle lui répondit :

\- Têtues comme on est, on pourrait s'éviter éternellement mais je me suis dit que j'allais mettre ma fierté de côté et faire le premier pas.

\- T'espère avoir le beau rôle oui, la recadra Anya dont les yeux étaient devenus aussi aiguisé qu'une lame.

\- Mais j'ai le beau rôle ! S'offusqua avec amusement Raven. Après tout c'est toi qui me dois des excuses !

\- Tu sais quoi, j'allais m'excuser mais si c'est pour que tu te pavanes, c'est hors de question ! Se leva avec agacement Anya pour retourner à son sac de frappe.

\- Très bien alors continuons à nous éviter si c'est ce que tu veux, se leva à son tour Raven pour se planter devant elle.

\- Enfin des paroles censées, grogna Anya en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Alors on est d'accord, claqua Raven en avançant d'un pas défiant.

\- On est d'accord… en fit de même Anya s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte et se retrouvant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

\- Parfait… conclut la brune dont le souffle chaud vint caresser son visage.

\- Parfait… ajouta-t-elle fermement alors que son regard brûlant se mêlait aux flammes de la brune.

La seconde d'après, elles s'embrassaient furieusement…excuses acceptées… leur corps s'embrasant alors qu'Anya entraina Raven vers le mur le plus proche et contre lequel elle la plaqua avant que ses main ne parcourent fiévreusement son corps…

* * *

Dans l'appartement, Lexa se réveilla, enfin se leva car après sa douche, elle était retournée s'allonger dans son lit mais elle n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil. La crainte des cauchemars prenant le pas sur son besoin de dormir. Elle se leva donc d'un pas trainant, presque automatique, sans but, marchant jusque dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger. En traversant le salon, elle remarqua la porte ouverte de la chambre de sa sœur, signifiant qu'elle était debout, mais allant à l'encontre du silence régnant autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la note posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, reconnaissant l'écriture fine d'Anya à travers une simple phrase « Partie m'entrainer ». Lexa prit le papier et le froissa avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. Elle s'avança ensuite vers l'un des placards d'où elle sortit un verre qu'elle plaça sous le robinet de l'évier pour le remplir d'eau. Une fois fait, elle attrapa une pomme reposant dans la corbeille de fruit du comptoir puis elle se dirigea vers le canapé du salon.

\- C'est tout ce que tu comptes manger ? La fit sursauter la voix outrée de sa sœur qu'elle découvrit debout dans l'entrée, son sac de sport encore dans les mains.

Remise de sa surprise, Lexa fixa son eau et son fruit, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de réaliser que son repas ressemblait aux rations qu'on lui avait servi chaque matin durant sa captivité… Encore un mécanisme ancré en elle qu'elle continuait inconsciemment de suivre, cela pouvait paraitre anodin mais il renforça sa peur car si un simple repas était encore parfaitement conditionné dans son esprit, il en était sûrement de même pour des choses bien plus dangereuses…

\- Tu vas vite faire demi-tour et venir manger un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, continua Anya qui n'attendait pas de réponse et tout en lâchant son sac pour rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Je n'ai pas faim…

\- Tout de suite, réitéra-t-elle avec autorité.

C'est à contrecœur que Lexa obéit, venant s'installer au comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'Anya y déposa assiettes, bols et nourritures avant de sortir d'un placard une poêle qu'elle brandit joyeusement.

\- Pancakes ? lui demanda-t-elle en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son péché mignon.

\- Non, ça ira….

Anya qui n'espérait pas une telle réponse en abaissa sa poêle de surprise. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de répondre quoi ce soit qu'on frappa à leur porte. Trois coups innocents qui pourtant les surprirent, faisant sursauter Lexa. Le cœur battant, sa main libre se saisit instinctivement du couteau reposant prêt de son assiette. Sur le qui-vive, prête à la moindre attaque, elle attendit un autre bruit mais rien ne vint.

\- Lexa ? L'appela prudemment Anya mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

On frappa à nouveau légèrement à leur porte mais elle l'ignora, se concentrant sur sa sœur qui semblait prête à attaquer.

\- Lexa… c'est seulement la porte… y a pas de danger… alors tu peux lâcher ce couteau, s'il-te-plait ? demanda-t-elle toujours prudemment tout en posant doucement sa main sur celle de sa sœur qui tenait fermement le dangereux couvert.

A son contact, Lexa sortit de sa transe, tournant vivement la tête vers elle puis elle baissa les yeux sur son couteau, couteau qu'elle lâcha soudainement, le fixant avec horreur et de dégoût envers elle-même alors qu'elle savait sa réaction disproportionnée mais incontrôlable.

\- Hey, ça va ? lui demanda doucement Anya.

Ce à quoi elle acquiesça doucement, non sans lâcher des yeux le couteau mais se détendant et retrouvant son calme.

\- Bien alors reste-là, je vais ouvrir.

Seulement Anya ne s'attendit pas du tout à la personne qu'elle trouva en ouvrant la porte.

\- Clarke ?! Ne put-elle se retenir de dire en la découvrant devant elle, un grand sac à la main.

\- Salut Anya… répondit platement la blonde.

Lexa l'ayant parfaitement entendu, s'agita anxieusement à sa place et lorsqu'Anya se tourna brièvement vers elle, elle lui jeta un regard alarmé, ayant peur qu'elle ne la laisse entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Clarke ? lui demanda-t-elle sur la défensive en sortant sur le palier et repoussant légèrement la porte derrière elle, décidée à suivre la volonté de sa sœur en ne la laissant pas entrer. Si tu es venue dans l'idée de la voir, tu peux tout de suite…

\- Je suis venue lui apporter ses affaires, la coupa-t-elle quelque peu hargneuse en désignant son sac.

\- Les affaires de Lexa ? Tu ne t'en étais pas débarrassée ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un léger silence, Clarke détournant le regard comme si elle avait fauté avant de revenir sur Anya.

\- C'était au-dessus de mes forces… souffla-t-elle toujours douloureusement au souvenir de cette période.

A l'intérieur, Lexa s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de la porte, la douleur de Clarke lui parvenant tout aussi douloureusement alors qu'elle se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait traverser ce cauchemar. Il y eut un lourd silence de l'autre côté de la porte, Anya ne sachant quoi répondre alors qu'elle pouvait lire la douleur passé et présente dans le regard océan.

\- … alors voilà, reprit Clarke en lui tendant son sac.

Anya le prit et elle ne put empêcher la culpabilité d'oppresser son cœur à l'idée de ce que ce simple geste devait lui coûter.

\- Si ça peut l'aider à se retrouver… souffla-t-elle dans un mince sourire avant de reculer puis se détourner, s'éloignant dans le couloir tristement silencieux.

\- Clarke ?! L'arrêta-t-elle prise par une peur soudaine. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital ? Lorsqu'on attendait des nouvelles de Raven…

Elle se contenta de lui répondre par un léger hochement de tête.

\- Est-ce que ça veux dire que…

Mais elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, ayant bien trop peur de la réponse, peur que Clarke ait renoncée à sa sœur, qu'avec ce sac elle abandonne, qu'elle tourne la page…

\- Tu me l'as interdit il me semble ? rétorqua-t-elle presque effrontément puis c'est sans un mot de plus qu'elle se détourna pour s'en aller.

Anya la regarda silencieusement partir, la peur disparaissant pour laisser place à la flamme de l'espoir. Bien qu'absente de la vie de Lexa, Clarke ne l'abandonnait pas et ce sac n'était pas une manière de tourner la page mais une façon d'aider Lexa à se rappeler qui elle est. Néanmoins, elle ne put empêcher de naître une pointe de colère envers sa sœur qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du mal qu'elle faisait à Clarke. Retournant dans l'appartement, elle referma la porte et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec sa sœur. Elles échangèrent un regard plein de reproche, de culpabilité et de regret. Si les émotions de Lexa était contre elle-même, elle sentit parfaitement les reproches de sa sœur quant à la situation. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de lui donner le sac et de retourner en cuisine. Lexa alla le déposer sur le canapé avant de l'ouvrir. Elle y plongea les mains avec hésitation alors que les vêtements qu'elle apercevait à la surface lui semblaient étrangers. Elle les sortit un à un, complètement détachée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte un vieux t-shirt de l'armée qu'elle avait porté lors de ses classes puis chez elle, c'était son préféré… un air de nostalgie emplit son cœur et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle le porta à son visage, cherchant à accentuer cette sensation par son odeur familière mais elle le recula immédiatement… sentant une odeur à laquelle, elle ne s'attendait pas… celle de Clarke… il était imprégné de son doux parfum. Nul doute qu'elle l'avait porté, s'accrochant surement à son souvenir… elle ferma les yeux, repoussant les images douloureuses d'une Clarke en pleur puis les rouvrant, son regard s'accrocha sur le fond du sac. Lexa y replongea sa main et cette fois ce n'est pas un vêtement qu'elle en sortit mais une enveloppe qu'elle fixa quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir pour y découvrir une photo qu'elle reconnu immédiatement mais qui ne provoqua pas le souvenir qu'elle aurait dû…

 _Elle se glissa silencieusement par la fenêtre d'une chambre puis elle sortit son pistolet, armée d'un silencieux, prête à aller tuer sa cible. Elle entendit des voix étouffées provenant sans doute de l'autre côté de la maison. C'est d'un pas assuré, calculer et froid qu'elle commença à avancer, son regard passant sur la pièce, attentif au moindre détail. C'est alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur un cadre reposant sur une commode. Elle ne put se détourner de l'image, quelque chose la poussant à s'en emparer, elle le prit. Sur la photo, son regard fut immédiatement capturé par deux saphirs, deux saphirs vibrant de bonheur qui résonnèrent en elle, lui faisant lâcher le cadre comme si elle avait été brûlée…_

Lexa se souvenait de ce moment, le cadre s'était brisé puis alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle avait entendu des pas approcher, elle s'était cachée puis elle avait attaqué Clarke… Clarke… Nuls doutes qu'elle avait glissé cette photo dans l'espoir d'ébranler sa détermination à rester loin d'elle mais c'était un échec. En d'autre temps, cette photo aurait irradié son cœur de souvenirs heureux mais aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il en émanait, était une nuit sombre où elle avait combattu Clarke, tiré sur Marcus, sur Raven et tué un homme innocent… Lexa laissa glisser ses doigts sur le visage souriant de Clarke, son cœur se serrant alors que même ses souvenirs lui avaient été pris… Elle retourna la photo pour la remettre dans son enveloppe et elle découvrit l'écriture familière de Clarke :

« Quand tu seras prête… » Suivit d'un numéro de téléphone.

Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par Anya qui de la cuisine, avait été intriguée par l'enveloppe qu'elle l'avait vu sortir du sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle en désignant l'image d'un léger mouvement du menton.

\- Rien d'important… répondit-elle promptement avant d'aller jeter la photo dans la poubelle puis elle retourna vers ses affaires qu'elle remit avec hargne dans le sac avant d'aller le déposer aux pieds de sa sœur… tu pourras donner ça aux bonnes œuvres.

\- Quoi ? Mais Lexa ce sont tes affaires, tu…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi, claqua-t-elle durement, plus maintenant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Anya avec une certaine peur.

Mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, Lexa se détournant et disparaissant dans sa chambre.

* * *

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tristement. Le regard vide, Lexa fixait le plafond de la chambre. Elle n'avait encore rien dormi de la nuit, la passant sur le canapé du salon à regarder la télévision ou la nuit étoilé par la fenêtre mais ne souhaitant pas inquiéter sa sœur ou entendre un sermon, elle était retournée dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne se réveille. C'était aussi un moment qu'elle s'accordait pour repousser cette sensation persistante de manque, cette petite voix presque inaudible mais bien présente qui lui susurrait constamment qu'avec une simple dose la vie serait plus simple. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait rien laissé paraitre, réussissant à l'ignorer par différents rituels comme celui-ci où elle attendait que le temps passe, allongée dans son lit à peine défait alors qu'elle entendait Anya s'affairer dans la cuisine depuis quelques minutes déjà. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne tarderait pas à venir frapper à sa porte pour l'avertir que le petit-déjeuner était prêt, et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, tout bruit cessa, à l'exception des ses pas s'approchant de sa porte.

\- Lexa ? Tu es réveillée ? demanda-t-elle doucement après avoir frappé.

\- J'arrive, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Sa sœur repartit dans la cuisine et elle se leva, s'asseyant quelques secondes sur le bord du lit avant de se diriger vers son armoire pour y attraper un sweatshirt bien chaud qu'elle enfila. C'est sans grande conviction qu'elle quitta sa chambre, trainant presque des pieds en rejoignant la cuisine.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle Anya en se hissant sur l'un des sièges du comptoir.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle en glissant une tasse de café devant elle et plaçant une assiette de pancakes entre elles.

Comme tous les matins, sa sœur avait préparé un véritable festin mais le cœur n'y était pas alors qu'elle se levait chaque jour sans but réel. A vrai dire elle avait l'impression d'être déconnectée de la réalité. La moitié du temps, elle fixait le vide sans raison, son esprit semblant s'éteindre comme en cet instant où elle fixait sa tasse de café, regardant la faible fumée s'en échapper.

\- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? demanda Anya après quelques minutes d'un lourd silence.

\- Pas vraiment… répondit-elle évasivement.

Anya but une gorgée de son café, laissant ainsi passer un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Je dois retrouver Raven, tu veux venir ?

\- Tu me proposes sérieusement de tenir la chandelle ? Contourna Lexa.

\- Je te propose de sortir d'ici et de rendre visite à une amie, rétorqua Anya en posant avec un peu trop de virulence sa tasse.

 _« Une amie… on ne tire pas sur ses amis, on ne les envois pas aux portes de la mort… »_ Commença-t-elle à songer. Son esprit martelant et des flashs de la scène passant sous ses yeux.

\- Ne fais pas ça, l'arrêta sévèrement Anya.

\- Ne fais pas quoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant les yeux sur elle.

\- T'auto-flageller alors que personne ne t'en veux, pas même Raven.

\- Moi je m'en veux…

Et avec ça, elle se leva pour aller se laisser tomber dans le canapé, fuyant sa sœur et cette conversation qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir. Un moment passa et durant lequel, Lexa se mua dans son silence alors qu'Anya s'affairait dans l'appartement.

\- N'oublis pas que je viens te prendre à 16h pour ton rendez-vous avec le Dr. Finch, lui rappela prudemment Anya alors qu'elle enfilait sa veste pour sortir.

\- Comment je pourrais étant donné que tu ne cesses de le répéter… grogna la brune assise dans le canapé et fixant l'horizon par la fenêtre.

\- Si tu y mettais plus d'entrain peut-être que je n'aurais pas à me répéter, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Désolée de ne pas sauter de joie à l'idée d'aller voir un psy, grinça-t-elle en retour.

\- Lexa… soupira-t-elle avant d'être coupée.

\- 16h, je serais prête t'en fais pas, mit-elle un terme à la discussion sans quitter l'extérieur du regard.

\- Ok… à plus tard alors…

Anya lui jeta un dernier regard attristé puis elle quitta l'appartement.

* * *

La pièce était froide, presque dans la pénombre alors que la lumière de l'hiver filtrait difficilement à travers la fenêtre. Derrière elle, une grande cheminé qui ne servait que de décoration, à sa gauche une grande bibliothèque pleine de livres aux noms savants et en face d'elle, un grand bureau chargé de paperasse. Derrière lequel, un petit homme au crâne dégarni retroussa ses petites lunettes sur son nez avant de prendre son fauteuil pour venir le placer devant elle. Il s'installa confortablement, réajustant son costume en tweed, puis croisa les jambes avant de placer un bloc note sur ses cuisses, prêt à écrire. Seulement Lexa n'était pas prête de lui parler, tout comme elle avait catégoriquement refusé de s'allonger sur ce maudit canapé de psy, restant assise dans le fauteuil faisant face au bureau. Obligeant ainsi son psychiatre à déplacer son fauteuil pour instaurer une distance engageante pour la communication entre eux mais c'était mal la connaitre. D'autant plus qu'elle ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise, elle avait plus l'impression d'être un animal apeuré qu'on tentait de décortiquer…

\- Très bien Miss. Woods, cela fait deux semaines que vous êtes sortie de l'hôpital alors comment c'est passé votre retour à la vie normal ?

 _« Difficile… un cauchemar…» songea-t-elle spontanément avant de répondre à voix haute._

\- Bien… répondit-elle sur un ton clairement peu engageant.

\- Et avec votre sœur ?

 _« Je l'ai frappé… je l'évite… on ne parle pas… »_

Elle l'observa attentivement, cherchant un quelconque sous-entendu, se demandant si Anya lui avait parlé de quelque chose alors qu'inconsciemment elle se mit a anxieusement taper du pied.

\- A l'hôpital vous aviez des flashs, faisiez des cauchemars… c'est toujours le cas ? reprit-il fasse à son silence.

 _« Constamment… fermer les yeux m'est impossible… »_

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil alors qu'elle refusait toujours de répondre. Elle détourna le regard, tentant de faire taire la colère s'agitant doucement en elle face à ses questions intrusives.

\- Miss. Woods… l'interpella-t-il doucement… l'épreuve que vous avez traversé est terrible, personne ne peut en sortir indemne…

Elle releva un regard meurtrier sur lui, le défiant de continuer sur sa condition actuelle. Elle était parfaitement consciente de son état et n'avait surement pas besoin qu'on vienne le lui rappeler.

\- … mais ce n'est pas insurmontable, continua-t-il d'une voix apaisante, cependant tout dépend de vous. Vous pouvez soit vous retrancher derrières vos murs et quitter une prison pour une autre, soit vous libérez en parlant, accepter d'être aidée…

\- Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai traversé, personne ne sait alors n'essayez pas de faire celui qui comprend à coup de grand diplôme, s'énerva-t-elle soudainement en frappant violemment ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs.

Il y eut un lourd silence durant lequel Lexa se rendit compte de son geste, ramenant ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine tout en fuyant le regard du psy qui la fixait pourtant sans jugement.

\- Vos excès de colère sont-ils fréquent ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

\- Vous en êtes vous prise à votre entourage ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser au bleu d'Anya, à sa vive réaction lorsque Clarke l'avait attrapé à l'hôpital… C'est alors qu'elle se leva d'un bond en annonçant clairement « la séance est terminée » tout en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand et qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de refermer avant de traverser la salle d'attente d'un pas rapide. Elle allait atteindre la sortie lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras. Main qu'elle retira avec force, prête à la tordre avant qu'elle ne réalise in extrémisme qu'il s'agissait d'Anya. Elle la relâcha et croisa son regard interrogateur avant d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil le psy qui sortait de son bureau.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture, lança-t-elle à sa sœur avant de littéralement s'enfuir par la porte.

Anya allait la poursuivre lorsque le Dr. Finch l'interpella, souhaitant s'entretenir avec elle sur sa sœur…

* * *

Le trajet du retour avait été des plus silencieux, Lexa tentait de se calmer et Anya ne souhaitait pas lancer une conversation dans la voiture. Alors dès qu'elles franchirent la porte de l'appartement, l'aînée jeta les clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec sa veste avant de se tourner vers sa petite sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de réprimande.

Bien sûr elle avait eu l'explication du psy mais elle souhaitait entendre sa version et tenter de faire avancer les choses.

\- Il posait trop de questions, grogna-t-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Il essaye de t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! S'emporta-t-elle en lui faisant pleinement face. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu ailles lui dire ce qui ne va pas chez moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ses conseils bidons, je me débrouille seule !

\- Lexa calme-toi, la pria-t-elle calmement mais sévèrement.

Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, ses épaules s'affaissant comme si elle portait le poids du monde.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous voulez m'aider mais vous ne pouvez pas…

\- Laisse-nous au moins essayer… laisse-moi essayer, insista-t-elle la voix soudainement tremblante, je t'en prie Lexa, tout ce qui t'es arrivée est ma faute alors je t'en prie laisse moi t'aider.

\- Quoi ? Se laissa-t-elle surprendre par ce soudain aveux et plus que tout par les yeux embués de sa sœur. En quoi c'est ta faute ? demanda-t-elle désabusée.

\- Si je n'avais pas été blessée, si tu n'avais pas voulu me protéger, on serait tous resté et tu n'aurais pas été…

Mais elle ne put continuer, sa voix se brisant sur la fin alors que Lexa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pendant tout ce temps, sa sœur s'était portée coupable de sa disparition et de tout ce qu'elle avait subi ?

\- Tu n'as pas choisi d'être blessée et c'est moi qui ait prit toutes les décisions ce jour-là, clarifia-t-elle d'un aplomb qu'elle ne pensait plus avoir, je suis la seule responsable.

\- Je…

\- Anya Woods ! La coupa-t-elle. Tu vas immédiatement te sortir ça de la tête avant que je ne te botte le cul, lui ordonna-t-elle en usant de toute sa prestance de commandement.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas la réaction escomptée lorsqu'Anya se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? S'agaça-t-elle quelque peu tout en perdant de sa superbe.

\- Rien… dit-elle en se calmant. C'est juste que c'est exactement ce que Clarke m'a dit que tu dirais.

Anya réalisa bien trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire, le visage de sa sœur se fermant à la mention de sa fiancée, tentant de lui cacher qu'elle souffrait de ne pas la voir malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

\- Comment elle va ? demanda-t-elle sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

\- Tu lui manques…

En vérité Anya n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Clarke, enfin pas depuis sa courte visite. Cependant, elle en avait eu de la part de leurs amis lorsqu'ils appelaient pour prendre des nouvelles de Lexa. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour deviner dans quel état elle se trouvait.

\- C'est peut-être à elle que tu devrais parler… tenta-t-elle sans grand espoir.

\- Surement pas, lâcha-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Je sais que tu veux la protéger mais ne pas être auprès de toi alors que tu es là, la fait plus souffrir que lorsque tu étais portée-disparu.

\- C'est à moi de gérer ça, rétorqua-t-elle durement, c'est ma fiancée personne n'a à s'en mêler.

\- Justement tu devrais te rappeler un peu plus qu'elle est ta fiancée, lâcha-t-elle durement à son tour.

Lexa souffla de colère en esquissant un pas vers elle.

\- Je t'interdis…

\- De quoi ? La challengea Anya qui sentait ses nerfs la lâcher. De te rappeler que tu n'es pas seule à souffrir ? On ne sait pas par quoi tu es passée mais toi aussi tu ignores ce par quoi on est passé, ce par quoi Clarke est passée, ce par quoi elle passe en ce moment même dans l'unique but de respecter ta décision, lança-t-elle en appuyant ses mots d'un doigt pointé durement vers le sol.

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de repousser la colère de Lexa qui resta sans voix alors qu'Anya continua :

\- Si je t'ai soutenu dans ta décision, c'est uniquement pour que tu ailles mieux mais tu ne vas pas mieux ! La plupart du temps tu es absentes, tu sursautes au moindre bruit, tu cauchemardes toutes les nuits, tu es violente et tu repousses tout le monde sous prétexte que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide, que tu te débrouilles mieux seule mais la vérité c'est que c'est faux ! Ca ne fait qu'empirer ! Et que tu le veuilles ou non je refuse d'assister silencieusement à ta perte, je ne te perdrais pas une nouvelle fois sans rien faire !

\- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Intervint brusquement une Raven alarmée et sortant de nulle part.

Cette dernière qui avait décidé de rendre visite aux deux sœurs et plus précisément de venir inviter Anya à sortir avait été alertée par les cris de cette dernière alors qu'elle atteignait leur porte. Entrant précipitamment dans l'appartement pour découvrir Anya criant sur Lexa. La grande blonde se calma immédiatement, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Lexa, je suis désolée, je…

\- Ce que vous refusez de comprendre, c'est que vous m'avez déjà perdu, la coupa-t-elle d'une voix dénuée d'émotion. Tout ce que tu viens de décrire, c'est celle que je suis dorénavant… votre amie, ta sœur, la fiancée de Clarke est morte dans une cellule et elle ne reviendra jamais.

Sur ces paroles glaçantes, Lexa se détourna et disparut dans sa chambre en claquant la porte alors que sous le choc de ses paroles Anya resta figée, se décomposant intérieurement, son cœur se fendant à la crainte que ces mots ne soient vrai…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors verdict ? Vous avez eu votre dose de Lexa cette fois ? :p**

 **Alors rassuré sur le Ranya, la dispute n'aura pas duré longtemps ;) Et j'espère que Clarke ne vous aura pas trop fait peur en vidant son armoire des affaires de Lexa... Clarke n'abandonne pas, au contraire de Lexa... :(**

 **Encore un grand merci d'être au rendez-vous, de me laisser vos impressions, vous êtes top ! Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine ! :)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Le procès se prépare, Lexa toujours au plus mal... et une bonne dose d'amitié.**


	20. Une dose d'amitié

**CH20-Une dose d'amitié**

 **Et voici le vingtième chapitre que je vous poste en coup de vent,**

 **un peu plus court que les précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant,**

 **et toujours centrée sur Lexa, j'espère qu'il vous réconciliera un peu avec elle.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Lexa referma violemment la porte puis elle s'appuya contre elle, fermant les yeux alors que la colère irradiait tout son être. Le silence oppressant de sa chambre l'enveloppa tandis que son esprit se noyait dans un tourbillon de pensées. Malgré tout, elle entendit parfaitement les sanglots étouffés par la barrière de bois, sanglots qui rendirent son cœur douloureux et qui attisèrent d'avantage sa colère. Tout comme la voix de Raven réconfortant sa sœur lui parvinrent : _« Ca va aller... je suis là… Lexa va s'en remettre… »,_ puis celle brisée par les sanglots d'Anya : _« Je l'ai perdu… Raven, je l'ai perdu… »_ C'en fut trop pour Lexa dont la colère explosa, elle frappa la porte de ses poings serrés en s'en éloignant avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle étouffait, tournant comme un lion en cage alors qu'elle n'arrivait à faire taire ses émotions et le tumulte de ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que sa colère, colère dont elle n'arrivait même pas à déterminer la raison. Elle était énervée par sa dispute avec Anya, ça c'était évident, les vérités que sa sœur lui avait balancées au visage faisaient mal, la touchant dans sa fierté mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la souffrance qu'elle venait d'entendre à travers cette porte. Sa sœur souffrait et c'était sa faute. Anya se sentait déjà responsable de ses malheurs et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle venait de la briser. Et même si elle n'avait fait que dire la vérité, la vérité que personne ne voulait entendre, que la Lexa qu'ils connaissaient était morte, Anya ne méritait pas ça… Alors maintenant, elle s'en voulait et elle était en colère contre elle-même. Elle se détestait pour son comportement envers ses proches, pour cette personne qu'elle était devenue mais plus que tout, elle détestait cette personne qu'elle n'était plus. Celle que tout le monde souhaitait revoir, cette Lexa qui avait disparu dans cette cellule, celle qui avait abandonné, qui les avait laissé faire d'elle un monstre, qui s'était laissée prendre sa vie et qui était maintenant responsable des souffrances de ses proches… Lexa se détestait, LA détestait pour avoir été aussi faible alors qu'elle aurait dû se battre, quitte à perdre la vie car au moins plus personne ne souffrirait, elle la première… Le fait est que derrière sa colère, derrière ses silences, derrières son masque d'indifférence, Lexa souffrait et elle en avait assez. Elle en avait assez de ne pas trouver le sommeil à cause des cauchemars, assez de son comportement, assez de voir la tristesse et la déception dans le regard de ses proches, assez de leurs sermons, assez de ressentir toutes ses émotions, toutes cette souffrance. Depuis son réveil, elle vivait un enfer auquel elle n'arrivait à échapper et elle voulait que ça s'arrête… elle était faible, sur ce point elle n'avait pas changé… C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle tournait encore et encore dans sa chambre, enfermée dans sa bulle de colère, vulnérable, que l'insidieuse voix se réveilla, commençant à lui murmurer ses paroles charmeuse, à lui susurrer qu'une simple petite dose pourrait faire taire ses émotions… Lexa se stoppa d'effroi alors qu'elle sentit son corps lui répondre, l'envie s'éveiller et bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois, elle était bien plus vivace… Lexa s'assit sur le bord de son lit, tentant de se calmer, d'éloigner la tentation de son esprit mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce qui la tourmentait, continuant d'alimenter son envie. _« Rien qu'une dose pour oublier… ne plus souffrir… retrouver la paix… »_ Lui murmurait l'insidieuse voix. _« Sentir ce bien-être parcourir tes veines… te rendre plus forte… écraser cette faiblesse… »_ Elle se releva brusquement, recommençant ses va et vient, paniquant quelque peu alors qu'elle sentait les crocs de la drogue mordre sa détermination et très vite, elle trembla légèrement puis elle se mit inconsciemment à gratter son bras et sa nuque, où les traces de piqures étaient encore visible. Après quelques tours à travers la chambre, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte, désespérée d'échapper à cette voix si tentante… Seulement ce n'est pas la paix qu'elle trouva lorsqu'elle finit par s'assoupir d'épuisement…

 _Le sable brulant du désert, elle pouvait le sentir autour d'elle, ses fins grains s'immisçant sous son uniforme, grattant sa peau alors qu'elle se tenait pourtant à l'abri dans une cahute de pierre. Il y faisait frais contrairement à la chaleur étouffante du dehors, la fraicheur, c'est tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Fraicheur qui épousait parfaitement la froideur meurtrière de son corps et de son cœur alors que d'un regard sans vie, elle observait une famille oppressée dans un coin de la pièce. Le mari serrant sa femme tremblante dans ses bras tandis que cette dernière, serrait fortement son enfant dans l'espoir désespéré de le protéger. Lexa ne bougeait pas, tel un serpent attendant que sa proie face un mouvement. Elle entendit la vieille porte de bois grincer derrière elle, ensuite Emerson se tint à ses côtés._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Énonça-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda d'une voix menaçante._

 _Ce qui était une bonne question et dont elle ignorait la réponse. C'est sans retenue qu'elle venait de massacrer tout un village et pourtant elle s'était arrêtée devant cette famille, se contentant de les observer, pourtant ils ne se différenciaient en rien des cadavres jonchant le sol extérieur._

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend si tu désobéis, menaça-t-il plus clairement._

 _Elle savait très bien quelle punition l'attendait si elle n'allait pas au bout de sa mission et quelle récompense l'attendait si elle obéissait alors elle leva son arme et tira…_

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut et l'envie d'hurler alors qu'elle revoyait leur peur dans leurs yeux, l'horreur dans leur regard lorsqu'elle leva son arme, le cri de terreur de la mère puis le corps sans vie de l'enfant avant qu'elle ne se détourne sans même une once de remord, jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Culpabilité, honte, dégoût, colère, haine, s'entrechoquèrent et ce fut le point final, Lexa souhaita de tout son cœur oublier et l'envie la submergea totalement alors elle quitta la chambre à la recherche désespéré de son salut…

* * *

Raven fixait le plafond de la chambre, caressant d'une main distraite mais tendre la chevelure de sa compagne qui s'était endormie contre elle, profitant de la sérénité de l'instant. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient officiellement mises ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'elles restaient simplement dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Après la dispute des deux sœurs, Anya avait finit par fondre en larme, trouvant refuge entre ses bras. Si d'abord, elle avait été déstabilisée de la voir si vulnérable, Raven lui avait offert tout son soutien, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, l'enlaçant simplement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à bout de force. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de situation car en général lorsque ses relations en venaient à de tel niveau d'intimité, elle fuyait tout simplement mais avec Anya, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Elle se sentait bien et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle voulait construire une relation durable avec quelqu'un. Raven n'en était pas moins effrayée mais le jeu en valait la peine alors elle était là, profitant de cette douce étreinte jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende du bruit provenant du salon. Elle tendit l'oreille, cherchant à déterminer ce qu'était exactement ces bruits. Bien évidemment, il devait s'agir de Lexa mais que faisait-elle debout à… trois heure du matin lut-elle en redressant légèrement la tête pour voir le réveil de l'autre côté du lit. Soucieuse, elle se retira prudemment et à contrecœur de l'emprise d'Anya avant de quitter la chambre à pas de loup. Raven referma doucement la porte derrière elle tout en se tournant vers le salon mais elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que le bruit provenait en réalité de la salle de bain dont la porte était entrouverte, une légère lumière passant et éclairant doucement le salon. Sans hésitation, elle s'approcha de la porte et aperçut par l'entrebâillement, Lexa qui fouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie, ouvrant boite après boite et les jetant avec une rage désespéré dans le lavabo. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Raven pour comprendre lorsqu'elle la vit se gratter frénétiquement la nuque, à l'exact endroit où les stigmates de nombreuses piqures subsistaient encore. Entrant sans plus attendre, elle fit sursauter Lexa avant qu'un lourd silence ne s'installe entre elles… A cet instant, Lexa aurait pu hurler intérieurement de ne pouvoir se droguer en paix, elle aurait pu s'énerver contre Raven, elle aurait pu l'ignorer et continuer à chercher ce dont elle avait besoin pour calmer son manque mais non… son apparition lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, oubliant instantanément son idée de trouver la paix et tout ce à quoi elle pensa, c'est que Raven allait le rapporter à Anya et ça, Lexa ne pouvait le concevoir, elle ne l'avait que trop déçu et elle savait que cette fois sa sœur ne lui pardonnerait pas… et cela l'effraya suffisamment pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits, réalisant ainsi à quel point de la savoir replonger dans la drogue ferait souffrir sa sœur et l'idée de la faire souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait, suffit à faire taire la voix insidieuse, la volonté de protéger sa sœur l'emportant sur le reste…

\- S'il-te-plait ne dit rien à Anya… rompit-elle le silence dans une supplique honteuse.

Raven croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, montrant clairement qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais pour autant il n'y avait aucune trace de jugement dans son regard.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda-t-elle à la place.

Lexa détourna le regard sur les médicaments avant de le reporter sur elle, en soufflant de fatalisme :

\- L'envie ne m'a jamais quitté…

\- Et tu ne penses pas que c'est quelque chose que ta sœur doit savoir ?

\- Elle se fait assez de souci comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle sincèrement.

Raven ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle mais son addiction n'était pas une chose que Lexa pouvait prendre à la légère et encore moins gérer seule.

\- Tu en as parlé à Abby ? Ou ton psy ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Se braqua-t-elle soudainement. Je peux gérer seule.

\- Ah oui, je vois ça, lança-t-elle avec sarcasme en direction des médicaments.

\- C'n'est pas ce que tu crois… c'est la première fois que…

\- Que quoi ? La coupa-t-elle. Que tu craques ? Tu comptais faire quoi ? Avaler une bonne dose de médoc et planer pour oublier ce qui te ronge ? C'est la solution de facilité et tu le sais !

\- J'n'ai pas besoin de ta leçon de moral ! Se braqua définitivement Lexa.

Ne voulant plus rien entendre, elle dépassa Raven et s'engouffra dans le salon pour aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Bien que le manque se soit quelque peu calmé avec la distraction que venait de lui offrir Raven, elle n'était pas prête de trouver le sommeil donc elle allait camper devant la télé, comme chaque nuit… Cependant, Raven n'était pas décidée à la laisser tranquille et même si elle ne souhaitait pas insister sur le sujet compliqué de son addiction, elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule avec ses démons. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres les séparant pour venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, se laissant tomber sur le canapé avant de lui prendre la télécommande des mains et commencer à zapper. Une action qui lui valut de tirer sur ses points de sutures, la légère irritation lui arrachant une fine grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Lexa. Cette dernière fixa son abdomen, là où se situait la blessure par balle qu'elle avait elle-même infligée.

\- Woods fait pas ça, grogna doucement Raven sans se détourner de l'écran.

Lexa sursauta légèrement, sortant de sa contemplation hypnotique alors que la scène s'était mise à se rejouer dans son esprit.

\- Raven, je…

\- Nop, je ne veux rien entendre, la coupa-t-elle toujours rivée sur les chaînes défilantes alors que son amie se figea à cette soudaine autorité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais prêtée. Tu ne veux pas accepter que ce n'était pas toi, moi je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser pour ce que tu n'as pas fait alors on oubli et on passe à autre chose.

\- Sauf que je peux encore sentir mon doigt appuyer sur la gâchette, lança-t-elle dans un triste sarcasme.

\- Lexaaa, se plaignit doucement la Latina face à son insistance tout en lâchant la télécommande pour lui faire face.

\- Comment tu peux oublier ? Comment tu peux me pardonner ? lui demanda durement son amie avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. Je t'ais presque tuer ! Tu devrais me détester…

\- Mais je n'en ai pas envie car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis ton amie et tu as bien assez souffert comme ça…

Les émeraudes s'assombrir puis Lexa se leva d'un bond, son corps tendu par la colère.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Argua-t-elle en allant faire face à la fenêtre, observant le ciel étoilé.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la pitié, contra Raven en se levant et la rejoignant. Clarke, Anya, nous tous, on a plus envie de se morfondre sur ce qui s'est passée. On l'a déjà trop fait quand on te pensait morte, tout ce qu'on veut c'est avancer…

Elle fit une pause, jetant un bref regard vers l'extérieur avant de revenir sur Lexa avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

\- Bon sang Woods, la poussa-t-elle doucement à l'épaule. T'es vivante ! On pensait tous t'avoir perdu. Tout ce qu'on veut s'est profiter de la vie avec toi et on se fiche de ce que tu crois être devenue parce que c'est pas vrai, on demande qu'à te le prouver.

\- Tu te trompes, j'ai changé…

\- Comme nous tous… mais pas ce qui nous unit… Clarke t'aime toujours, elle t'attend… et ta sœur est juste derrière cette porte, espérant te retrouver, lui dit-elle en pointant la porte en question.

Elle vit Lexa serrer les poings mais Raven ne perdit rien de sa conviction prête à subir sa colère s'il le fallait. Cependant, elle ne s'attendit pas à la voir se tourner vers elle, les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle perdit de sa superbe, réellement atteinte par cette vision. Pour elle, Lexa avait toujours été un modèle de force, elle était inébranlable et malgré leur amitié, elle ne lui avait jamais montré ses faiblesses, elles ne se faisaient pas de confidences, d'où sa surprise lorsqu'elle lui murmura d'une voix brisée :

\- Je suis toujours là-bas, Raven… dès que je ferme les yeux, je suis dans cette cellule… je n'en sortirais jamais, reprendre ma vie m'est impossible…

Raven lui répondit sans détour, elle aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer mais elle savait que ce n'est pas ce que Lexa cherchait. Inconsciemment ou non, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle venait de se confier à elle et non à sa sœur ou à Clarke.

\- Tu en es sortie mais tu vas devoir vivre avec chaque jour… la vérité c'est qu'à chaque fois que tu regarderas ta sœur, tu penseras au jour où tout à basculer, à chaque fois que tu me verras, tu penseras à cette balle qui m'a transpercé et chaque jour où tu te réveilleras au côté de Clarke, tu penseras à ces années de perdus, à tout ce qu'elle a traversé pour toi… mais tu dois trouver cette force qui est en toi, celle qui t'a permis de survivre et te battre.

Lexa rit amèrement tout en essuyant une larme lui ayant échappé.

\- Ca à l'air si facile à t'entendre, souffla-t-elle amèrement.

\- Ca l'est… à condition que tu te rappels qui tu es vraiment.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Une battante et pas une loque à qui j'ai envie de botter le cul, répondit-elle avec moquerie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'aimerai bien te voir essayer, la défia Lexa en levant un sourcil sceptique et un sourire narquois.

Raven afficha un large sourire, savourant cette petite victoire au sourire de son amie mais l'instant fut bref car elles reprirent rapidement un air sérieux alors que le silence s'installa à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, les cauchemars et la douleur seront probablement toujours là mais ce que tu oublis, c'est que si tu acceptes de vivre, il y aura aussi du bonheur…

Sur ces derniers mots Raven se détourna doucement, prenant la direction de la chambre d'Anya mais Lexa l'interpella :

\- Ma sœur et toi, c'est sérieux ?

Si la question la surprit, elle réussit à ne pas le montrer, se contentant de soutenir le regard vert qui attendait une réponse.

\- Je l'aime, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Bien, parce que sinon c'est moi qui te botterait le cul.

Raven aurait pu rire de cette boutade mais Lexa était tout à fait sérieuse, un regard perçant posé sur elle, une posture bien droite et aiguisée, le tout lui décrochant presque un frisson de peur. Elle se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête avant de reprendre son chemin et disparaitre dans la chambre alors que Lexa se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel étoilé.

* * *

A peine pénétra-t-elle dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité que son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à la voix qui s'éleva juste derrière elle.

\- Jolie discours, lança doucement Anya qui était appuyée contre le mur jouxtant la porte, d'où elle avait sans aucun doute tout entendu de la discussion du salon.

\- Bon sang ! Ne refait jamais ça, la houspilla Raven avec une main sur son cœur affolé.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent, continua-t-elle en ignorant la réprimande et avançant vers elle.

\- Y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu…

Mais ses mots furent étouffés par des lèvres capturant les siennes pour l'emporter dans un tendre baiser, une main prenant avec douceur sa joue en coupe. Raven savoura cette tendresse qu'elle lui retourna, ses bras glissant lentement dans son dos pour venir la serrer contre elle. Anya s'écarta légèrement, venant chercher son regard pour s'y perdre, caressant sa joue de son pouce avant que son regard ne pétille d'un amour profond…

\- Je t'aime… lui confessa-t-elle de toute son âme.

Ce à quoi Raven ne put que répondre par un baiser brûlant d'amour, incapable de prononcer un mot alors qu'elle venait de lui voler son souffle ave ces trois petits mots pourtant si puissant…

\- Merci de lui avoir parlé… souffla Anya alors qu'elles se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- J'ai rien fait de plus que vous tous.

\- Mais elle t'a écouté…

\- Il semblerait qu'au moins une des Woods ait un peu de bon sens, railla Raven.

\- Imbécile, râla doucement Anya en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

\- Aie !

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi avant que tu ne ruines d'avantage ce moment, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Oui chef ! Sourit la brune de toutes ses dents avant de s'exécuter.

Cette fois le baiser fut plus ardent, chacune cherchant à prendre le dessus alors que leur désir grandissait puis Raven plaqua doucement Anya contre la porte avant de quitter ses lèvres pour descendre le long de sa nuque, la parsemant de baiser qui lui décrochèrent un gémissement de plaisir et premier de beaucoup d'autre…

* * *

A l'exception de ses visites chez le psy, Lexa n'était pas sortie de l'appartement depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital. C'est donc en prise à une anxiété grandissante qu'elle était installée au côté d'Anya tandis qu'elle les conduisait au bureau du FBI. Elle avait déraisonnablement tenté de protester mais il lui était impossible d'éviter cette convocation, le procès de Cage allait bientôt commencer et bien qu'elle soit incapable de témoigner, l'avocate en charge du dossier souhaitait la voir.

\- Pourquoi le FBI et pas son cabinet ? Finit-elle par demander alors que le véhicule entrait dans leur parking sous-terrain.

\- Parce qu'elle a d'autres entretiens là-bas aujourd'hui et puis c'est plus sécurisé, lui répondit Anya en se tournant brièvement vers elle avant de ralentir à l'approche des barrières de sécurité.

\- Je croyais qu'Emerson avait quitté le pays ?

\- Oui… concéda sa sœur, mais pas ces sales fouineurs de journalistes alors au FBI on aura la paix, pas moyen qu'ils entrent, lui expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

Ce à quoi, Lexa répondit dans un sourire crispé tandis qu'Anya abaissa la vitre conducteur pour s'adresser à l'agent de sécurité.

\- Agent Woods, s'identifia-t-elle en montrant son badge, et elle est avec moi, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il jeta un œil à Lexa.

\- Je sais, répondit l'agent, j'ai son badge d'accréditation pour la journée à vous donner.

Anya prit le badge qu'il lui tendit puis l'agent les laissa passer. Alors que Lexa jouait nerveusement avec son badge entre ses mains, sa sœur gara leur véhicule et aussitôt son anxiété s'accentua.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vient, s'exaspéra-t-elle, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

\- Ecoute, s'impatienta Anya en se tournant pleinement vers elle, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas aller à cet entretien, et que tu lui parles ou que vous passiez des heures à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, peu importe… c'est une convocation officielle et tu n'as pas le choix alors cesse de faire l'enfant.

Un claquement de porte ponctua sa tirade et Lexa se retrouva seule dans la voiture. Regrettant immédiatement son comportement. Depuis leur dispute, Lexa n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le courage de s'excuser et comme aucune d'elles n'étaient douées dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiment, elles faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Du moins, si on oubliait les grands silences, les paroles maladroites et la tension persistante entre elles… Elle laissa passer quelques secondes puis elle sortit à son tour, trouvant Anya l'attendant. Un simple regard échangé et l'altercation fut oubliée. Néanmoins, elles restèrent silencieuses. Anya ouvrant la marche et Lexa la suivant, toujours aussi anxieuse…

* * *

Anya venait de la planter dans un espace d'attente à quelques mètres de la salle où devait avoir lieu l'entretien, et autant dire qu'être seule au milieu de tous ces agents circulant n'aidait guère à la calmer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'elle avait tué plusieurs de leurs collègues et pourtant elle était là, circulant librement, attendant de voir son avocate telle une victime alors qu'elle était loin d'être innocente mais visiblement elle était seule a voir les choses sous cet angle… Elle se débattait une nouvelle fois avec sa culpabilité mais également avec ses instincts qui lui hurlaient qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité alors qu'elle était cernée par des agents portant leurs armes de services. Et cela l'effrayait car au plus profond de son âme, elle sentait que l'assassin était toujours là, lointaine mais toujours présente, c'était dorénavant une part d'elle qu'elle devrait combattre tous les jours… Elle soupira profondément, tentant de relâcher un peu de tension tout en se penchant en avant, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et passant ses mains sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit une présence. Elle aurait dû sursauter en ne l'ayant pas entendu approcher mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte sur le moment mais elle l'avait bien senti arriver, cependant elle n'avait ressenti aucune menace, bien au contraire. Et ce qu'elle avait instinctivement identifié, elle le ressentit dès qu'elle croisa son regard, sérénité et sécurité. Deux choses dont elle avait terriblement besoin en cet instant et que son meilleur ami était prêt à lui apporter.

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais bien besoin de ça, lui dit Lincoln en lui tendant un gobelet de café.

\- Désolée Linc mais si j'ajoute la caféine à mon état, je vais exploser…

Comme les autres, elle l'avait repoussé, et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis son retour, de fait la situation aurait pu être étrange, maladroite, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Elle ne ressentait pas le poids de son absence, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux et que tout était simple. Simple, c'est bien ce qui résumait leur relation, ils se comprenaient, se soutenaient, sans prise de tête, sans jugement… une amitié simple et indéfectible… et pour une fois, elle ne chercha pas à combattre, elle accepta ce dont elle avait besoin en cet instant : un ami…

\- J'insiste…

Et alors qu'il lui mit presque de force le gobelet dans les mains, elle le regarda s'assoir à ses côtés, suspicieuse. Il ne dit mot et attendit qu'elle se décide à boire une gorgée, ce qu'elle fit. Elle recula de surprise le gobelet de ses lèvres alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de son ami.

\- D'où tu sors ça ? L'alcool n'est pas censé être interdit en service ? Chuchota-t-elle pour éviter toute indiscrétion.

\- C'est pour les cas d'urgence mais ne dit rien à Octavia, elle me tuerait, répondit-il d'un œil rieur.

\- Pourtant elle n'est pas la dernière à enfreindre les règles, s'amusa Lexa.

\- Mais nous non plus si je me souviens bien, lui lança-t-il d'un sourire complice.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle sans peine.

Il y eut ensuite un silence mais pas de ceux dont elle avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, lourd et dérangeant, non celui-ci était reposant, serein, et elle réalisa que son anxiété c'était naturellement apaisée.

\- Comment vont Octavia et Ethan ? lui demanda-t-elle sans le sentiment maladroit de forcer la conversation.

\- Ils vont bien et Ethan attend avec impatience de rencontrer sa tante Lexa, répondit-il normalement bien que sa remarque n'implique des complications.

Lexa aurait pu se renfermer, s'agacer et lui dire que cela n'arriverait pas, qu'elle n'était pas prête de les mettre en danger mais elle n'en fit rien, répondant tout autrement et spontanément.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir raté tout ça…

\- De quoi tu t'excuses ? Se redressa-t-il sur sa chaise pour venir poser une main solide sur son épaule. Si tu n'étais pas là, c'est parce que tu t'es sacrifiée pour que l'on puisse rentrer chez nous. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et c'est moi qui dois te remercier.

Ces mots auraient dû la réconforter, lui remonter le moral mais ce fut tout autre, leur bulle éclata et elle se rappela que bien qu'elle ait sauvé des vies, elle en avait prise tout autant. Elle ne méritait pas de remerciement. Lincoln le comprit dans son regard et il serra son épaule, la soutenant silencieusement, ne cherchant pas à la contredire, sachant qu'il se heurterait à un mur.

\- Ca va être ton tour, t'es prête ? Arriva soudainement Anya et qui ne s'offusqua pas de la présence de Lincoln.

Lexa hocha de la tête tout en se levant pour se rapprocher de la salle.

\- Merci, dit-elle à son ami en lui rendant son gobelet de liquide miracle.

Puis elle approcha de la salle, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la porte en attendant qu'on vienne la chercher. Son anxiété revenant quelque peu, elle se focalisa sur Anya qui était restée avec Lincoln et avec qui elle semblait être en grande conversation. Et pour une fois, elle espérait ne pas être le sujet de conversation. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit enfin mais se tournant vers elle, elle se figea.

\- Oh… salut… lui dit timidement une Clarke tout aussi surprise qu'elle de la trouver là.

\- Salut… répondit-elle avec hésitation alors qu'elle se concentrait pour ignorer son cœur qui venait de s'emballer à la seule vu de la blonde.

\- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda Clarke avec plus de confiance.

\- Bien.

Clarke sourit tristement, sachant pertinemment que c'était faux, mais elle n'insista pas car ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

\- Et toi ? Retourna spontanément Lexa avant de se maudire intérieurement.

Pendant un instant, elle cru que Clarke allait lui dire ses quatre vérités, que par sa faute elle souffrait mais l'éclair qu'elle vit dans ses yeux disparut aussitôt et un calme résolu prit place dans ses saphirs.

\- Tu devrais y aller, elle t'attend… choisit-elle d'ignorer la question.

\- Ouais… répondit-elle dans un souffle las et avançant tandis que Clarke se décalait pour la laisser passer.

\- Lexa… l'arrêta-t-elle juste avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil… ça va bien se passer, n'oublis pas qu'elle est là pour t'aider.

Lexa lui sourit doucement en remerciement puis elle disparut à l'intérieur, ne réalisant pas qu'en quelques secondes, là où Lincoln n'avait fait que l'apaiser, Clarke lui avait retiré toutes peurs, renforçant son cœur par sa seule présence…

* * *

Une fois entrée dans ce qui lui apparut comme un bureau bas de gamme, quelques étagères, une simple table et deux chaises, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de relever le contraste de la pièce avec la classe que dégageait la femme se tenant devant elle dans un tailleur chic et strict.

\- Bonjour, Miss. Woods, la gratifia une jeune femme à la peau sombre et à la longue chevelure tressée et attachée en une queue de cheval stricte. Je suis Gaïa Rawlins, votre avocate.

Lexa lui serra la main, tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle se demandait où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom.

-Si vous vous demandez où vous avez déjà entendu mon nom, ne cherchez pas plus longtemps, je suis la fille du tyran qui dirige ces bureaux, dit-elle avec humour avant d'ajouter en allant s'assoir derrière son bureau : Veuillez vous assoir, je vous en prie.

Lexa obtempéra, bien que sans grande conviction.

\- Tout d'abord, commença-t-elle en croisant les mains devant elle et s'appuyant légèrement sur le bureau, je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour cette convocation qui ne doit pas être évidente pour vous mais croyez bien que si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurais fait.

L'avocate semblait sincère alors Lexa se retint de tout commentaires désobligeant et se contenta de hocher la tête, acceptant ses excuses.

\- Bien, enchaina-t-elle aussitôt, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le procès approche à grand pas et bien que les preuves soient accablantes, nous ne gagnerons pas sans témoignages et le votre est des plus cruciale…

\- Hors de question… la coupa Lexa.

\- Ecoutez…

\- Non, je ne parlerais pas à la barre…

\- Sans votre témoignage, la défense va s'en donner à cœur joie et Wallace pourrait s'en sortir.

\- Comment est-ce possible après ce qu'il a fait ?! S'énerva Lexa, serrant inconsciemment les poings.

\- Tout est possible lors d'un procès et pardonnez-moi mais vous êtes la preuve vivante des atrocités qu'il a commise.

\- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire que l'on exhibe !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, la calma Gaïa en dressant ses mains en signe d'apaisement. Je vous demande de raconter ce que vous et les autres soldats avez traversé, les faits, les preuves ne vont pas attendrir les jurés, au contraire de votre vécu, de vos émotions…

\- Je peux pas… vous comprenez… je peux pas… insista Lexa tout en retenant sa colère de jaillir et alors que son stress se faisait de plus en plus visible, secouant inconsciemment son pied, serrant et desserrant ses poings et son regard vaquant sur la pièce.

\- Vous êtes la seule survivante, ne pensez-vous pas que vous devez votre témoignage à ceux qui ne peuvent plus le faire, asséna durement Gaïa dans l'espoir de la faire réagir.

Seulement, elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! Explosa Lexa en venant frapper ses deux mains sur le bureau.

Gaïa sursauta de surprise mais se reprit rapidement au contraire de Lexa qui le souffle court réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Votre témoignage est ce qui abattra Cage et ce qui vous libérera de son emprise, lui dit-elle avec compassion.

\- Vous allez devoir le faire sans moi… s'obstina-t-elle.

\- Sans vous, notre seule défense repose sur l'Agent Griffin mais c'est plus que fragile alors qu'avec votre témoignage c'est déjà gagné.

\- J'ai dit non… grogna-t-elle presque.

\- Lexa… appuya Gaïa… l'avocat de Cage n'épargnera pas Clarke…

Elle pensait sans doute toucher la corde sensible qui parviendrait à la convaincre mais derrière toutes les excuses que pouvait donner Lexa, la seule raison qui l'empêchait de se confier, de témoigner, c'était justement Clarke… Et s'en fut trop pour Lexa qui quitta la pièce presque en courant et claquant la porte derrière elle. Dans le couloir, elle passa comme une flèche devant Lincoln et Anya, ignorant cette dernière qui tenta de la retenir.

\- Non, attends, s'interposa Lincoln en attrapant Anya par le bras, laisse-moi lui parler.

Ils échangèrent un court mais intense regard et Anya finit par acquiescer, le laissant partir à la suite de sa sœur.

* * *

Lexa qui marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs, s'arrêta brusquement et laissa éclater sa colère sur le pauvre distributeur de boisson qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Elle le cogna plusieurs fois avec son poing jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne l'interrompre.

\- Si tu continues je vais devoir t'arrêter pour dégradation, lança avec humour Lincoln mais sa tentative tomba à l'eau.

Lexa se tourna vers lui, le souffle rapide et un orage dans le regard mais il ne montra rien de sa surprise. Il resta imperturbable alors que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un état pareil. Son amie n'était pas du genre à se laisser submerger par ses émotions, elle les contrôlait toujours parfaitement. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point les évènements l'avaient marqué. Il eut alors une idée.

\- Viens avec moi, lui ordonna-t-il tout en l'attrapant par le bras.

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, Lexa se serait sans doute débattue, protestant, allant jusqu'à lui tordre le bras pour avoir osé la trainer ainsi dans son sillage. Lincoln ouvrit une porte puis la poussa à l'intérieur et bien que son geste fût autoritaire, il n'en fut pas dénué de douceur. Il referma la porte derrière eux et ils avancèrent un peu plus dans ce qui était une salle d'entraînement. Toujours avec autorité, il la plaça devant un sac de frappe.

\- Maintenant tu peux te défouler, annonça-t-il des plus sérieusement.

Son regard fit des va et vient entre le sac et Lincoln pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne plante ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Si tu crois que je te vois pas venir, lui lança-t-elle défiante.

\- Y a aucun piège, Lexa.

\- Tu parles… se recula-t-elle exaspérée et fatiguée en lui tournant le dos avant de faire violemment volte-face… t'espérais quoi ? Que je frappe ce sac et que je te parle entre deux coups ?

\- Je ne suis pas psy, se défendit-il, je voulais juste que tu passes ta colère sans faire de dégâts.

Lexa chercha un quelconque mensonge dans ses yeux puis ne trouvant que sincérité, elle alla se laisser tomber sur l'un des bancs de repos.

\- Excuse-moi…

\- C'est rien, la rassura-t-il en venant s'assoir à ses côtés.

\- C'est juste que tout le monde essaye de me faire parler alors à force…

\- Tu te méfies de tout le monde… c'est une sale habitude que tu n'as pas perdu on dirait, la taquina-t-il en venant cogner son épaule de la sienne.

\- Ouais… sourit-elle tristement.

Finalement, Lincoln sut qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça, il connaissait cette Lexa, la renfermée, la méfiante, c'était celle qui se protégeait de ses émotions, du monde extérieur qui la faisait souffrir. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était après avoir découvert que Costia la trompait, mais bien évidemment il y avait d'autre paramètre à prendre en compte. Même si Lexa avait remonté ses défenses, le traumatisme de ce qu'elle avait traversé influençait pour beaucoup son comportement, ses sautes d'humeur et sa colère entre autre chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, la dernière fois que Lexa s'était repliée sur elle-même, elle n'était sortie de sa carapace que pour une seule raison… Clarke… Cependant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à la laisser revenir dans sa vie, elle devait d'abord avancer seule, seulement il fallait qu'elle le veuille…

\- Anya m'a dit que tu refusais de sortir de l'appartement, énonça-t-il platement après un silence.

\- On est en hiver, il fait trop froid… tenta-t-elle d'éviter la confrontation.

\- Je me souviens que même sous une tempête de neige tu ne dérogeais pas à ton footing matinal, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'agaça-t-elle. Que je fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé et que je reprenne ma vie là où elle s'est arrêtée ? Désolée mais je ne peux pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Il la laissa faire quelques pas dans le silence avant de lui répondre :

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas si simple, mais tu pourrais commencer par des petites choses, comme par exemple sortir de cet appart et recommencer à courir le matin ou bien…

\- Lincoln arrête, ça ne pourra jamais être comme avant…

\- C'est vrai, la coupa-t-il à son tour tout en se levant, ça ne sera jamais comme avant mais rien ne t'empêche de vivre…

Lexa accrocha silencieusement son regard, comme si elle cherchait la faille qui lui dirait qu'il lui mentait, qu'il n'y croyait pas un seul instant mais elle ne trouva que le roc qu'il a toujours été pour elle.

\- Cage est en prison, Emerson est parti, maintenant la seule chose qui t'empêche de vivre, c'est toi.

Lexa resta silencieuse, accusant ses paroles alors que Lincoln passa à côté d'elle, serrant son épaule d'une poigne solide avant de quitter la salle, la laissant encaisser le poids de ses mots.

Cette nuit-là, alors que comme tous les soirs dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, Lexa ne trouvait pas le sommeil, fixant inlassablement le plafond, ce ne sont pourtant pas ses démons qui la gardaient éveillée. Son esprit était tout autant actif mais pas à cause des cauchemars ou des souvenirs, non, cette fois c'était à cause de ses amis. Les paroles de Raven la frappant tel un coup de poing :

 _« C'est la solution de facilité et tu le sais ! » « Ca l'est… à condition que tu te rappels qui tu es vraiment… Une battante » « les cauchemars et la douleur seront probablement toujours là mais ce que tu oublis, c'est que si tu acceptes de vivre, il y aura aussi du bonheur… »_

Elle se tourna brutalement sur le côté, tentant une nouvelle fois de fuir, mais ce sont les paroles de Lincoln qui vinrent alors la frapper :

 _« … ça ne sera jamais comme avant mais rien ne t'empêche de vivre… » « La seule chose qui t'empêche de vivre, c'est toi. »_

Elle se retourna à nouveau, son interminable danse continuant mais alors que son regard retrouva le plafond, son esprit trouva un tout autre chemin à travers les paroles de ses amis. Malgré l'obscurité l'entourant, c'est lentement que la chaleur de leur amitié fendit ses défenses…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors est-ce qu'on commence à voir un peu de lumière au bout du tunnel ? ;)**

 **J'espère que je vous ait pas fait trop peur au début du chapitre :p et que l'intervention de Raven et Lincoln vous a plu.**

 **Encore merci pour tout ! :D Et je vous dit à très vite !**

 **Prochain chapitre : Lexa reprend son footing matinal et Lexa rencontre plus têtu qu'elle...**


	21. Prise de conscience

**CH21-Prise de conscience**

 **Hello tout le monde :D**

 **Très petit chapitre cette semaine mais un gros tournant dans l'histoire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Au petit matin lorsqu'Anya et Raven sortirent de la chambre, main dans la main, Anya fut plus que surprise de trouver Lexa assise au comptoir de la cuisine en train de déjeuner. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que sa sœur avait troqué sa tenue négligée pour trainer dans l'appartement pour sa tenue de sport, prête à sortir. Tandis qu'Anya resta quelque peu sans voix à observer sa sœur d'un regard suspicieux, Raven fit comme si de rien n'était et se contenta de saluer Lexa avant de faire le tour de l'ilot pour s'emparer de la cafetière et leur préparer un bon café.

\- Tu as encore mal dormi ? lança finalement Anya alors qu'elle observait maintenant le festin que sa sœur avait préparé : pancakes, pain grillé, fruits, œufs brouillés... festin qui avait dû lui prendre du temps.

Lexa leva finalement le regard vers elle, révélant effectivement des cernes de fatigue sous ses yeux et c'est d'un ton des plus sérieux qu'elle lui répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, les cauchemars ou vous entendre gémir toute la nuit ?

Anya lança un regard meurtrier derrière Lexa à l'attention de Raven qui ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de revenir sur sa sœur qui malgré son air sérieux ne put dissimuler l'éclat moqueur de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas du tout gênée par sa remarque, à vrai dire elle n'en avait rien à faire que sa sœur ait dû supporter leurs ébats, en d'autres circonstances elle en aurait même rit, en rajoutant même une couche pour embarrasser Lexa qui se serait bien passée de les entendre. Seulement, elle n'en fit rien, observant sa sœur qui avait décidément quelque chose de changé, mais quoi, elle ne saurait le dire exactement. Cependant, elle n'eut le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage que Lexa la surprit à nouveau :

\- Sur ce, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête.

\- Où tu vas ? lui demanda Anya alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre la porte de l'appartement.

\- Courir, répondit-elle comme si tout était normal. Je pense en avoir pour une heure.

Et avec ça, elle sortit, laissant sa sœur sans voix alors que Raven vint se poser à côté d'elle, observant la porte avec amusement.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va prendre son parcours habituel ? Finit-elle par demander.

\- Sans doute, répondit Anya.

\- Il passe par le parc ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

\- Oh pour rien, répondit Raven en haussant nonchalamment les épaules avant d'aller s'assoir pour manger et sans se départir de son amusement.

Anya l'accompagna d'un regard suspicieux avant de fixer à nouveau la porte. L'image de Lexa la franchissant allégeant son cœur et un léger sourire naissant alors que sa sœur venait de faire un pas vers la guérison…

* * *

Lexa courait depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et malgré quelques douleurs au départ, elle retrouva rapidement son rythme ainsi que le plaisir de l'exercice. Même si ses années de captivités n'avait pas été dépourvue d'entrainement, sa cellule et le labo ne lui avaient pas offert l'opportunité d'aller courir. Instinctivement, elle retrouva son parcours habituel, redécouvrant les rues calmes du petit matin avec joie, vidant son esprit de toutes pensées, se focalisant uniquement sur l'effort. Oubliant ainsi les paroles de Lincoln et de Raven qui l'avaient tenu éveillé toute la nuit jusqu'à provoquer le déclic dont elle avait besoin. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de sortir courir, retrouvant un semblant de normalité. Lexa traversa la route puis elle entra dans le parc, immédiatement assaillit par son atmosphère si spéciale au cœur de la ville. L'odeur enivrante des arbres l'enveloppant agréablement alors qu'elle courait parmi les autres joggeurs, le rythme de ses pas sur les graviers des allées résonnant à ses oreilles. Autant de sensations familières qui pour un instant la firent à nouveau se sentir elle-même mais comme toute illusions, elle prit fin subitement.

\- Capitaine Woods, quelle surprise ! s'exclama faussement une femme qui vint courir à ses côtés alors qu'elle s'engageait sur le chemin faisant le tour d'un large étang.

Lexa la reconnut immédiatement comme étant la journaliste qui s'était introduite dans sa chambre à l'hôpital.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, trancha-t-elle sur la défensive avant d'accélérer le pas mais la journaliste était tenace.

Ontari la rattrapa aisément, l'effort ne semblant même pas la déranger alors qu'elle reprit malicieusement.

\- Je suis pourtant sûre du contraire. En quatre ans, il a dû vous en arriver des choses…

\- Je n'ai rien à dire, grogna Lexa avant d'allonger à nouveau le pas mais Ontari tint à nouveau la cadence.

\- … le FBI nous a déjà servit le couplet larmoyant sur les conditions de votre captivité mais qu'en est-il des missions que vous avez effectué ?

Lexa tenta d'ignorer la question mais elle fila tout droit à travers son esprit, faisant remonter de terribles souvenirs, de ceux qui la tenaient éveillés mais elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Les repoussant en se concentrant sur sa course alors que la journaliste continua.

\- Combien d'assassinat ? Combien d'innocent ? Combien de famille pleure leurs proches alors que vous courez librement dans les rues ?

Cette fois Lexa s'arrêta brusquement, la culpabilité la submergeant alors qu'elle savait à quoi jouait la journaliste. L'esquisse d'un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière tandis que déstabilisée, elle voulut lui répondre.

\- Ce… ce n'était pas…

\- Quoi ? Ce n'était pas vous ? La coupa Ontari. C'est ce que vous vous dite pour mieux dormir la nuit ?! La poussa-t-elle dans ses retranchements.

\- Non… je…

\- Etes-vous réellement innocente comme on veut nous le faire croire ? Asséna la journaliste qui jubilait déjà à la réponse se reflétant dans le regard du Capitaine.

Réponse qu'elle allait enregistrer avec le petit magnéto caché dans sa poche. Les aveux de Woods allaient la couvrir de gloire. Ses lèvres s'élargissaient de victoire alors que le Capitaine ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

\- Pas un mot Lexa !

Ontari jura intérieurement avant d'être violemment éloignée du Capitaine qu'elle perdit presque de vue lorsqu'une tornade blonde vint s'interposer entre elles.

\- Agent Griffin ! Vous tombez bien ! S'enthousiasma la journaliste qui ne se démonta pas face à la blonde essoufflée d'avoir couru depuis l'autre côté de l'étang dès qu'elle les avait vu.

\- Effectivement… grogna Clarke en raffermissant sa posture protective envers une Lexa qui ne savait plus quoi faire de cette situation.

\- Quoique je sois étonnée de vous voir, j'ai cru comprendre que les fiançailles ne sont plus à l'ordre du jour ?

La brune sortit de sa torpeur en même temps que Clarke esquissa un pas menaçant vers Ontari qui souriait d'avoir tapé dans le mile. Lexa attrapa sa main pour la retenir, entrelaçant instinctivement leurs doigts et faisant s'arrêter net la blonde qui baissa des yeux surprit vers leurs mains liées avant de les remonter vers ses émeraudes. Son regard calmant naturellement l'orage assombrissant les saphirs.

\- Vous devriez dégager d'ici avant que je ne vous fasse arrêter pour harcèlement, la prévint calmement mais dangereusement Clarke en reportant son attention sur Ontari.

\- Très bien, capitula-t-elle en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, à bientôt Capitaine Woods, lança-t-elle dans un clin d'œil avant de se retourner pour s'en aller.

Clarke la suivit d'un regard attentif, s'assurant que la journaliste quitte bien les lieux et reprenant du même coup complètement son calme pour finalement se retourner vers Lexa.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'assura-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Oui, ça va… répondit Lexa un peu trop rapidement tout en lâchant sa main.

Le contact manqua immédiatement à Clarke mais elle se retint de toute remarque alors qu'elle sentait les défenses de Lexa s'élever à nouveau, comme le prouva sa question qui suivi :

\- Tu me suis maintenant ?

Clarke esquissa un sourire peiné mais répondit sans complainte.

\- Tu l'as peut-être oublié mais tout comme toi j'ai l'habitude de courir tôt le matin et mon parcours passe par le parc…

Lexa regretta immédiatement sa question car bien évidemment elle s'en rappelait, elles avaient d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de courir ensemble dès le début de leur relation.

\- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

\- Je sais… la rassura-t-elle dans un sourire contrit.

S'en suivit un silence maladroit. Clarke souhaitait lui dire tant de chose mais elle était soudainement à court de mots alors qu'elle se perdait dans son regard. De son côté, Lexa souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir effacer cette tristesse qui brillait dans ces saphirs qu'elle aimait tant mais cela lui était impossible.

-C'est bien que tu ais recommencé à courir, lança maladroitement Clarke qui était heureuse qu'elle sorte enfin de l'appartement.

\- Ouais… répondit sans conviction Lexa.

\- Si tu le veux, on pourrait courir ensemble… se lança-t-elle avec hésitation.

\- Clarke, écoute… ce n'est pas une bonne idée, contra la brune.

\- Lexa…

\- Je dois y aller, la coupa-t-elle brutalement avant de la dépasser et de reprendre sa course vers la sortie du parc tout en sentant le regard de Clarke la suivre.

* * *

\- Alors cette sortie ? S'enquit joyeusement Anya, assise à regarder la télévision en compagnie de Raven, lorsqu'elle entendit sa sœur rentrer.

Pour réponse, elle entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer puis se redressant, elle eut tout juste le temps de voir passer Lexa d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle de bain.

\- Lexa ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en tentant de la suivre mais la porte se referma violemment sur elle.

Le silence suivit mais tendant une oreille attentive, elle entendit les vêtements tomber sur le sol carrelé puis l'eau de la douche se mettre en route. Dans un soupir, Anya retourna vers le canapé où elle se laissa tomber à côté de sa compagne.

\- Elle avait l'air mieux ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ? Questionna-t-elle fatiguée.

Anya se tourna machinalement vers Raven et elle remarqua immédiatement son air coupable, elle savait définitivement quelque chose qu'elle ignorait.

\- Crache le morceau, lui ordonna-t-elle durement.

\- Clarke court tous les matins dans le parc, répondit-elle comme si les mots la brûlaient.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ! lui reprocha-t-elle en la tapant sur le bras. Elles se sont surement croisées et maintenant c'est retour à la case départ ! Continua-t-elle en pointant la porte de la salle de bain.

\- T'es pas sérieuse, An'… rétorqua calmement Raven. Lexa a besoin de Clarke, tu le sais très bien, mais ce n'est pas en l'évitant qu'elle s'en rendra compte.

\- T'as raison, souffla Anya en admettant qu'elle s'était quelque peu emportée.

\- Evidemment, fanfaronna Raven avant d'essuyer un nouveau coup de la part de sa compagne qui ensuite reprit sa place contre elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lexa repartit courir. Elle en fut la première surprise alors que la veille, elle était rentrée en se promettant de ne plus sortir de l'appartement. D'abord à cause de sa rencontre avec Ontari qui avait été des plus désagréables, bien qu'elle n'ait fait qu'énoncer une vérité qu'elle avait accepté contrairement à son entourage. Ensuite par Clarke, à sa seule présence son cœur avait raté un battement et tout son être avait hurlé à quel point elle lui manquait mais elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça. Elle devait oublier, rester loin d'elle pour la protéger. Pourtant, elle courait et elle n'avait pas changé son parcours, elle aurait pu continuer à travers les rues mais après une brève hésitation, elle était entrée dans le parc. Choisissant d'avoir confiance en Clarke pour respecter sa décision et rester loin d'elle. Pendant plusieurs minutes tout se passa bien puis au détour d'un chemin, elle sentit une présence à ses côtés et tournant la tête, elle découvrit Clarke, courant en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Clarke… grinça Lexa.

\- C'est un lieu public, contra-t-elle simplement en continuant de fixer devant elle.

Lexa se contenta de grommeler intérieurement tout en courant. Elles n'échangèrent aucune parole, courant simplement côte à côte jusqu'à ce que leur chemin se sépare naturellement. Chacune partant silencieusement dans une direction différente. Et bien que contrariée, Lexa ne put que constater l'absence dérangeante que laissa Clarke dès qu'elle s'éloigna d'elle…

* * *

Le lendemain, Lexa retourna courir au parc et comme la veille, Clarke se joignit silencieusement à elle. Cette fois, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque, l'ignorant complètement mais une nouvelle fois, elle ne put nier le vide que laissa son départ…

* * *

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, Clarke fut à nouveau à ses côtés, toujours aucune parole échangée mais une routine commençant à s'installer ainsi que le plaisir naissant de la retrouver chaque jours…

* * *

Ce matin là, une pluie fine tombait sur la ville mais Lexa avait enfilé sa tenue de sport et était quand même sortit courir. Elle aurait sans doute dû rester au chaud mais ce rituel matinal était son unique sortie et elle devait admettre que cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. En revanche, ce qu'elle refusait de s'avouer c'est que la présence de Clarke y était pour beaucoup mais surtout que l'idée de ne pas la voir en restant à l'appartement lui déplaisait totalement. C'est ainsi qu'elle entra dans le parc que la pluie avait rendu moins agréable et qui avait dissuadé la majorité des coureurs matinaux, rendant les allées vides. Lexa emprunta son chemin habituel, malgré la boue commençant à apparaitre, et quelques minutes plus tard elle esquissa un sourire en coin alors que Clarke se plaça à ses côtés. Elles n'échangèrent toujours aucune parole mais Lexa risqua un regard sur elle. Tout comme elle, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, ses boucles blondes collant à son visage mais contrairement à elle, Clarke tremblait légèrement de froid. Lexa détourna les yeux, honteuse, car si elle était ici à courir sous la pluie c'était à cause d'elle… _pour elle_ … corrigea une petite voix intérieur. Et c'est spontanément que Lexa se décala de quelque pas, venant ainsi légèrement frapper son épaule contre la sienne. Surprise par le contact, Clarke se tourna vers elle pour découvrir avec encore plus d'étonnement deux émeraudes rieur et un sourire espiègle. Elle n'eut le temps de comprendre que Lexa accéléra le pas, commençant à dangereusement la distancer. Bien décidée à ne pas perdre, Clarke se lança dans la course que venait d'initier Lexa, la rattrapant aisément. Cependant, la brune accéléra à nouveau, ce que la blonde fit également, allant jusqu'à la dépasser. Elles coururent à en perdre haleine, chacune cherchant à dépasser l'autre, sourire naissant sur leur visage alors qu'elles en oublièrent tout ce qui les séparaient.

\- La première arrivée au stand ! lança Lexa en désignant sans le savoir le stand de Niylah qui malgré le temps était ouvert.

A peine son annonce finit que la brune s'élança, suivit de près par Clarke. Elles coururent au coude à coude et arrivèrent en même temps, s'arrêtant à bout de souffle. Les mains appuyées sur leurs genoux, fixant le sol, elles tentaient de calmer leur respiration erratique.

\- J'ai… gagné… réussit à cracher Lexa entre deux respirations.

\- T'aimerais… bien… Woods, la rembarra la blonde qui releva les yeux sur elle.

Les émeraudes et les saphirs s'accrochèrent, regard joueur s'affrontant et dont l'intensité grandissante menaçait de les engloutir. Une complicité joueuse les enveloppant doucement. Puis pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lexa laissa échapper un rire sincère qui fit bondir le cœur de Clarke, son écho devenant un large sourire. A cet instant plus rien ne comptait, elles étaient dans leur bulle, où tout était normale, comme avant, elles étaient juste Clarke et Lexa, Lexa et Clarke que rien ne pouvait séparer mais cela prit brutalement fin…

\- Clarke ?! S'éleva une voix enthousiaste.

Elles se tournèrent vers la personne venant à la rencontre de la blonde mais alors que Lexa ne la connaissait pas, il en fut tout autre pour Clarke qui ne put que reconnaitre Niylah. D'ailleurs la blonde se crispa légèrement en la voyant arriver, ce que ne manqua pas la brune qui se redressa en dardant la nouvelle venue d'un regard méfiant.

\- Niylah, salut ! L'accueilli Clarke.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda la nouvelle arrivante en posant une main sur le bras de la blonde.

Une main que Lexa transperça du regard, ce que Niylah ne remarqua pas au contraire de Clarke qui s'en écarta immédiatement.

\- Je vais bien et toi ? Retourna-t-elle en espérant alléger l'ambiance qui s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde.

\- J'espérais que tu m'aurais appelé… répondit Niylah comme si elle était seule avec Clarke.

Cette dernière ferma les yeux alors qu'elle avait espéré qu'elle n'amènerait pas ce sujet devant Lexa, la situation était déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça. Rouvrant les yeux, elle vit la douleur dans les émeraudes. La brune ayant surement tirée des conclusions hâtives…

\- Lex…

\- Oh pardon ! La coupa la vendeuse. Je suis Niylah, je tiens le stand de café et vous êtes ?

\- Personne… répondit-elle abruptement avant de se détourner et repartir en petite foulée.

Lexa n'avait qu'une envie celle de fuir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle avait baissé sa garde et s'était autorisée à oublier avant que la réalité ne la frappe de nouveau. Elle avait mal au cœur en imaginant Clarke dans les bras de cette Niylah. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux. Une douleur dont elle comptait bien se rappeler pour se tenir à l'écart de Clarke, ce qui c'était produit aujourd'hui, cette complicité retrouvée, ne devait jamais se reproduire. Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'es pas personne, claqua vigoureusement Clarke en forçant son regard azur dans ses émeraudes. Et il n'y a rien entre Niylah et moi.

\- Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre, Clarke. J'étais morte…

\- Bien sûre que si !

Elle passa sa main libre dans le col de son pull et en sortit un collier qu'elle brandit à son attention, révélant sa bague de fiançailles. Lexa écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que sa gorge se serra en réalisant que Clarke l'avait gardé.

\- Ca ne signifie peut-être plus rien pour toi mais pour moi, oui !

Lexa baissa les yeux, maitrisant ses émotions avant de les relever droit dans l'azur tempétueux.

\- Ca signifie tout pour moi… souffla-t-elle avec une solide sincérité qui fit perdre à Clarke sa prise sur son bras.

\- Alors cesse de m'exclure de ta vie sous prétexte de me protéger, même si on ne redevient pas ce qu'on était…

\- On sait toutes les deux qu'on ne pourra jamais n'être que des amies, contra tristement Lexa.

Une lourde pause se fit face à cette douloureuse vérité.

\- Et quand tu seras endormie entre mes bras, qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu'en plein cauchemar je te frapperais ou pire ? Continua-t-elle.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas…

\- Ne me dit pas que ça n'arrivera pas ! Parce que ça arrivera ! S'emporta-t-elle.

Clarke sursauta légèrement à sa soudaine virulence. Une attitude qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas alors qu'elle contrôlait toujours parfaitement ses émotions.

\- Hey ! Intervint une voix inquiète quant à l'attitude de Lexa.

\- Tout va bien Niylah ! La stoppa Clarke sans quitter des yeux la brune qui retrouvait son calme.

\- Ta protection n'est pas un prétexte, reprit Lexa.

\- Peut-être… concéda la blonde… mais c'est à moi de décider si je veux prendre ce risque ou non, appuya-t-elle avec force.

\- Et à moi de décider si je veux prendre le risque de te blesser, rétorqua fermement Lexa.

\- Nous voilà donc dans une impasse, conclut Clarke.

\- On dirait bien…

Chacune soutint le regard de l'autre, une fierté têtu brillant dans leurs yeux et une tension palpable les entourant. Un instant interminable passa puis Clarke commença à lentement reculer, sans pour autant détacher son regard du sien.

\- A demain… dit-elle simplement avant d'ajouter… je t'attends avec mon café.

\- Ton café ? répéta Lexa avec confusion.

\- J'ai gagné la course, énonça-t-elle l'évidence.

\- Jamais tu n'abandonnes.

\- Jamais, répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

Inutile de dire qu'elle ne parlait pas du résultat de la course. Clarke recula encore de quelques pas puis elle se retourna, rejoignant Niylah à qui elle devait quelques explications. Lexa l'observa longuement puis lâchant un soupir las, elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de partir en direction de la sortie du parc.

* * *

Le jour même, Lexa se retrouvait à nouveau assise dans ce fauteuil, contrainte et forcée de supporter le regard scrutateur du Docteur Finch. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle gardait le silence et qu'il gardait fixement ses yeux sur elle. C'était à celui qui lâcherait le premier.

\- Nous pouvons faire cela toute la journée, déclara-t-il presque ennuyé par son entêtement.

\- Alors laissez-moi partir, rétorqua-t-elle agacée.

\- Ca ne fonctionne pas comme ça, vous le savez, répondit-il en ajustant ses petites lunettes sur son nez.

Lexa soupira lourdement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rester dans ce bureau et son seul moyen d'en sortir était de répondre à sa question.

\- C'est toujours pareille, cauchemars, colère… blablabla, voilà j'ai répondu, au revoir, finit-elle en commençant à se lever pour partir.

\- Asseyez-vous Miss Woods, la stoppa-t-il avec autorité.

Ce qu'elle fit dans un long soupir d'agacement puis il prit le temps d'un silence avant de reprendre :

\- Donc aucun changement durant ce mois ? Insista-t-il comme s'il savait quelque chose.

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il savait, on le lui avait dit.

\- Je vois qu'une nouvelle fois ma sœur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de commérer, dit-elle acerbe.

\- Votre sœur s'inquiète pour vous et il n'est pas rare effectivement qu'elle m'appelle pour prendre conseil.

\- Et bien oui vous êtes bien informé, j'ai repris mes habitudes de footing matinal, cracha-t-elle contrariée.

\- Et ? La poussa-t-il.

\- Et rien, se braqua-t-elle instantanément.

Il la regarda comme si son nez venait de s'allonger et qu'elle ne pouvait lui cacher l'évidence de son mensonge. Attendant simplement qu'elle se décide à lui dire la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ces questions si ma sœur vous a déjà tout rapporté ? S'obstina-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Parce que je veux votre version des faits, répondit-il dans un regard encourageant.

\- Très bien… soupira-t-elle. J'ai repris mes habitudes de courses, même heure, même trajet qu'avant… qu'avant tout ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela vous a fait ?

Son corps se tendit légèrement à la question plus intrusive et alors qu'elle y réfléchissait, ses doigts se mirent inconsciemment à jouer avec un fil dépassant de l'une des coutures de son fauteuil, le triturant nerveusement.

\- J'ai eu…

Elle hésita mais il l'a poussa d'un haussement de sourcil encourageant que ses yeux fuirent pour fixer le fil qu'elle torturait lentement.

\- J'ai eu l'impression d'être normale…

\- Normale ?

Son visage se feignit d'un sourire triste alors que sonder ses émotions fissurait ses défenses, rendant sa voix tremblante, elle reprit :

\- Pendant un instant, ça a été comme si rien ne s'était passé… je n'étais que moi… et pas ce qu'ils ont fait de moi.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle arracha brusquement le fil et l'étouffa dans son poing.

\- A quel moment précisément ? lui demanda le docteur.

\- Comment ça ? releva-t-elle le regard sur lui alors que le sens de la question lui échappait.

\- Vous avez dit « pendant un instant » alors à quel moment vous êtes vous précisément sentit « normale » ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle trop rapidement pour le tromper.

\- Lexa, vous le savez parfaitement, la contra-t-il d'un regard bienveillant et la surprenant à l'utilisation de son prénom.

Elle ferma les yeux puis elle souffla presque tendrement sa réponse.

\- Clarke… quand Clarke courait avec moi…

C'est tout ce qu'elle dit mais il n'en fallut pas plus au docteur pour comprendre. Pour lui, le fait d'avoir coupé tout contact avec sa fiancée était une belle erreur. En faisant cela, Miss Woods avait rejeté en bloc son soutien principal, ce qui la raccrochait à sa vie d'avant et lui offrait un avenir pour lequel se battre. Ainsi il espérait que cette prise de conscience, ce moment de normalité avec sa fiancée, lui ouvrirait suffisamment les yeux pour qu'elle accepte de reprendre contact, faisant un pas non négligeable vers la guérison…

\- Vous avez besoin d'elle, Miss Woods, se risqua-t-il à dire.

La vérité faisant son chemin, Lexa lui jeta un regard douloureux puis elle se leva brutalement pour sortir et cette fois il ne l'arrêta pas, se contentant de la couver d'un regard confiant.

* * *

 _Lexa monte les marches conduisant à leur appartement. Vêtue de son uniforme de Capitaine, portant un gros sac, elle rentre d'une mission de plusieurs mois. A chaque pas la rapprochant un peu plus de Clarke, son cœur bat plus fort, le bonheur de la retrouver menaçant de l'emporter. Voulant lui faire une surprise, elle lui a mentit sur la date de son retour, arrivant ainsi un jour plus tôt. Elle a la chance de trouver la porte ouverte, pouvant ainsi réellement la surprendre. En entrant, elle pose son sac au sol avant de chercher sa fiancée à travers la pièce mais elle n'est pas là. Soudain du bruit lui parvient, elle se dirige vers leur provenance et pousse la porte de la chambre. Elle se fige de douleur alors que son cœur explose à la vision de Clarke dans les bras d'une autre femme…_

Une main sur le cœur, Lexa se redressa vivement sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'était assoupie après être rentrée de son entretien avec son psychologue. Elle serrait douloureusement son t-shirt au niveau de son cœur alors qu'elle réalisait que c'était la première fois qu'elle rêvait d'autre chose que de sa captivité, l'idée de perdre Clarke surpassant tous ses cauchemars… Passant ses mains sur son visage pour terminer de se réveiller, elle s'assit sur le bord du canapé. C'est alors qu'une ombre se pencha sur elle. Elle releva les yeux et trouva Anya.

\- Appelle-la, lui dit-elle platement tout en posant sur la table basse un téléphone portable flambant neuf et un papier. Tu connais le code, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Lexa s'empara du papier qui s'avéra être la photo de leur fiançailles qu'Anya avait visiblement sauvé de la poubelle. Tout en la gardant en main, elle prit le téléphone qu'elle déverrouilla facilement en utilisant la date de leur rencontre, souriant légèrement à l'attention de sa sœur qui s'était rappelé de ce détail dont elle s'était largement moquée par le passé. Elle retourna ensuite la photo pour lire le numéro de Clarke…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors cette fois on voit vraiment la sortie au bout du tunnel ?**

 **Clarke revient à la charge, elle s'accroche et il semblerait que ça paye ! Lexa semble enfin entendre raison et les choses commencent à prendre un bien meilleur tournant... ;)**

 **Maintenant, je dois vous faire part d'une décision qui me chagrine mais qui est nécessaire...** **Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance alors je vais devoir faire une pause pour écrire la suite. :(**

 **J'ai essayé d'avancer dans l'écriture ces dernières semaines mais je manque cruellement de temps à cause du boulot et ça ne devrait pas aller en s'arrangeant jusqu'en janvier... j'ai essayé d'écrire sous la pression du temps mais il en résulte que je perds l'inspiration et surtout j'ai le sentiment de bâcler les choses et je ne veux surtout pas en arriver là. J'ai encore plein d'idée et je ne veux pas les mettre de côté par simple manque de temps, du coup une pause s'impose...**

 **Je vous rassure, je vais manquer de temps jusqu'en janvier mais la pause ne sera pas aussi longue, enfin je l'espère, et si j'avance plutôt bien, au-lieu d'une pause nous passerons très vite à une publication désordonnée plutôt que régulière. ;)**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit je veux pouvoir vous livrer une suite et une fin digne de tous vos formidables retours et de votre soutien pour cette histoire.**

 **Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt et vous laisse avec le traditionnel teaser. ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Un coup de téléphone, une tempête et un choix...**


	22. Tempête

**CH21-Tempête**

 **Surprise ! :D**

 **Alors je ne suis pas officiellement de retour mais vous pouvez remercier MagRD qui dans l'ombre redouble d'effort et use de méthode parfois douteuse... comme obtenir deux chapitres en avance pour le prix d'un ("Earth" de Flowerskepa et le mien). :p**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre ce chapitre.**

 **Alors Lexa a-t-elle appelé Clarke ou joue-t-elle encore les têtes dures ?**

 **Réponse tout de suite !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Lexa s'était isolée, fixant interminablement le téléphone qu'elle avait posé juste devant elle. Le cœur et la raison pesant ardemment le pour et le contre de contacter Clarke. A plusieurs reprises elle l'avait pris en main, prête à le faire avant de le reposer. Elle jouait à ce jeu depuis des heures et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la nuit était tombée. Elle le prit une nouvelle fois, déverrouillant l'écran avec hésitation avant de chercher le numéro de Clarke qu'elle avait fini par enregistrer puis elle se figea à nouveau, son doigt à quelques centimètres du bouton d'appel. La raison lui hurlant qu'elle ne devait pas le faire, devant rester loin d'elle, que cela ne leur apporterait que des souffrances mais son cœur lui intimait le contraire, douleur agonisante lui prouvant qu'elle souffrait déjà de cette séparation, qu'elle était loin d'elle depuis trop longtemps… Lexa ferma les yeux et dans un ultime combat, elle déraisonna, son cœur prenant le contrôle, elle appuya. Une douleur anxieuse la traversa alors que le symbole d'appel s'afficha sous le prénom de Clarke… Elle porta presque craintivement le téléphone à son oreille et à chaque sonnerie son cœur menaçait de flancher, la raison la poussant à raccrocher. Au bout d'une attente interminable, elle écarta le téléphone, prête à raccrocher lorsqu'une voix ensommeillée s'éleva :

\- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de m'appeler à une heure pareille, grogna Clarke passablement énervée d'avoir été réveillée.

Lexa regarda rapidement son réveil et faillit se donner une gifle en réalisant qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin.

\- Je suis désolée… je… je ne me suis pas rendue compte de l'heure… bafouilla-t-elle en plaquant le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Lexa ?! S'étonna la blonde qui sortit complètement du sommeil à l'entente de sa voix.

\- J'n'aurais pas dû appeler… bonne nuit…

\- Non ! Ne raccroche pas ! L'arrêta-t-elle avec affolement.

Un silence se fit ensuite entendre des deux côtés de la ligne, Lexa ne sachant quoi dire, tandis que Clarke attendait le cliquetis fatidique.

\- Lex ? T'es toujours là ? Souffla finalement la blonde.

La brune ferma les yeux alors que la tendresse avec laquelle elle venait de l'appeler par son diminutif rassura son cœur tout comme elle lui rappela à quel point cela lui manquait.

\- Je suis toujours là…

\- Ok… se rassura Clarke avant d'entendre le froissement des couvertures alors qu'elle se redressait dans son lit.

Un autre silence s'installa, un silence de plus en plus lourd auquel Lexa devait mettre fin car après tout, c'est elle qui avait appelé mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle n'avait même pas de véritable raison d'avoir appelé. Cependant, elle se lança :

\- Je… hésita-t-elle avant de laisser glisser un rire amer… à vrai dire je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai appelé, Anya m'a donné ce téléphone et j'ai passé des heures à débattre sur t'appeler ou non et maintenant…

Elle soupira de défaite avant de porter sa main libre à son visage, se frottant les yeux d'épuisement.

\- Je suis contente que t'aies appelé…

Plus que la rassurer, ces simples mots emprunts de soulagement, d'apaisement et de douceur chassèrent tous ses doutes, la convainquant qu'elle avait fait le bon choix mais il n'en restait pas moins que l'heure était plus qu'indécente.

\- Moi aussi… retourna-t-elle sincèrement avant d'ajouter… mais je suis quand même désolée de t'avoir réveillé…

\- T'en fais pas, si ça n'avait pas été par toi, ça aurait été par… commença-t-elle spontanément avant de brutalement s'arrêter, ne souhaitant pas en dire d'avantage.

\- Clarke ? S'inquiéta Lexa.

\- C'est rien…

Bien sûr, elle n'en crut pas un mot et afficha une expression plus que sceptique que la blonde dû ressentir à travers la ligne car elle finit par soupirer, à la fois contrariée et heureuse de retrouver le sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher à sa compagne.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler mais disons que tu n'es pas la seule à faire des cauchemars...

\- Ok… souffla-t-elle en retour, bien qu'elle souhaite en savoir plus.

Un autre silence s'installa, chacune cherchant à nouveau quoi dire car elles ne pouvaient discuter simplement en ignorant la situation et elles ne pouvaient pas aborder ce dont elles voulaient réellement parler. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment, elles n'étaient pas prêtes et plus que tout c'est face à face que cela devait se passer alors les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir :

\- Est-ce que tu peux me retrouver demain matin pour prendre un café ?

\- Euh oui… oui bien sûr, accepta Clarke prise par surprise.

\- Alors 8h à notre endroit habituel ? Enfin s'il existe toujours ? S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

\- Oui… répondit la blonde quelque peu secouée par son revirement.

\- Oui, il existe toujours ou oui…

\- Les deux… la coupa Clarke maintenant légèrement amusée par leur maladresse.

Un léger silence passa avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

\- Alors à demain… Bonne nuit, Clarke.

\- Bonne nuit, Lexa.

Puis elle raccrocha. Chacune se retrouvant seule dans le silence de leur chambre mais le cœur battant d'un espoir nouveau.

* * *

La voiture se stoppa devant le café où Clarke et Lexa avaient l'habitude de s'arrêter en rentrant de leur footing. Situé au bas de la rue de leur appartement, il était idéalement placé. Son choix avait été instinctif lorsqu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Clarke mais alors qu'elle regardait par la vitre du véhicule, elle était tout à coup incertaine au vue du monde qu'elle apercevait à l'intérieur. Le lieu était bondé à cette heure matinale et depuis son retour, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée en la présence d'autant de monde. Elle n'avait pas encore pénétrée dans le café qu'elle sentait déjà le stress l'envahir, son corps se tendant nerveusement.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ? lui demanda Anya qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici et qui elle aussi s'inquiétait au vu de la foule.

\- Ouais… répondit-elle d'une fragile conviction.

\- Clarke comprendra si tu reportes…

\- Non, la coupa-t-elle abruptement avant d'ajouter au regard surpris de sa sœur, enfin si, elle comprendra mais je ne peux pas une nouvelle fois la repousser…

\- Griffin est solide, rétorqua-t-elle en connaissance de cause.

\- Je sais, sourit fièrement Lexa, mais c'est moi qui n'en ai plus la force.

Anya pencha légèrement la tête, surprise par cette confession et l'invitant à en dire plus.

\- J'ignore si on peut redevenir ce qu'on était mais je sais qu'elle me manque.

Anya ne put retenir son sourire car il était temps que sa sœur se réveille mais plus que tout, elle était certaine qu'elles retrouveraient leur relation d'an temps, ces deux là étaient faites l'une pour l'autre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?! La pressa-t-elle en se penchant pour lui ouvrir la portière.

Lexa secoua la tête d'amusement puis quitta le véhicule pour se diriger vers le café alors que sa sœur s'éloignait déjà. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entra dans l'établissement et malgré ses motivations, elle se tendit immédiatement alors que plusieurs clients la frôlèrent d'un peu trop près. Son corps prêt à réagir à un potentiel danger, son cœur s'emballant face à l'angoisse montante. Toute fois, elle tenta de prendre sur elle, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour chercher Clarke à travers la foule. Elle la trouva rapidement, déjà installée à une table avec deux gobelets de café. Inspirant profondément pour garder son calme, Lexa slaloma à travers les clients attendant leur tour au bar jusqu'à Clarke et se laissa tomber sur la chaise lui faisant face.

\- Hey, ça va ? S'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle dans un sourire peu convaincant avant de lui porter toute son attention en tentant d'ignorer le reste.

\- Tu trembles, constata platement Clarke.

\- Il fait froid dehors, répondit Lexa en serrant les poings, vaine tentative pour calmer les tremblements, puis scannant inconsciemment la salle des yeux avant de revenir sur la blonde.

\- Très bien… laissa-t-elle tomber avant de désigner le gobelet se tenant devant elle… je t'ai pris comme d'habitude.

Clarke grimaça presque à cette remarque qui sonnait fausse après tout ce temps alors que Lexa se contenta d'un léger sourire triste en fixant les deux cafés placés dans un porte gobelet.

\- J'ignorais si tu voulais le boire ici ou ailleurs…

C'est alors qu'un fracas inconnu résonna à travers le café. Alors que Clarke sursauta à peine, Lexa se leva d'un bond, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol et bousculant la table, manquant ainsi de renverser leurs cafés avant de passer un regard anxieux sur les lieux. Le cœur battant à ses tempes, tout devint assourdissant alors que sa respiration s'accéléra au rythme des flashs de souvenirs que la panique apporta. Puis sans qu'elle ne comprenne, elle se retrouva à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse vide du café. Lexa sentit ensuite deux mains prendre délicatement son visage puis deux saphirs s'ancrèrent dans son regard.

\- Hey… regarde-moi, lui intima doucement Clarke, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, d'accord ?

Lexa acquiesça presque frénétiquement et attrapa désespérément les poignets de la blonde alors qu'elle ne maitrisait plus rien.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux et concentre-toi sur ma voix, lui demanda-t-elle toujours sereinement.

La brune s'exécuta, fermant les yeux.

\- Ok… maintenant tu inspires… et tu expires… voilà c'est ça, calmement… inspire… expire…

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Clarke ne la quittant pas des yeux, attentive à chacun de ses gestes tandis que Lexa laissait sa voix l'apaiser et sa présence lui assurer que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'était plus là-bas.

\- Hey… ça va mieux ? demanda finalement Clarke alors que sa respiration était revenue à la normale.

A cet instant, Lexa reprit pieds, rouvrant les yeux mais alors que son corps s'était calmé, il en était tout autre de son esprit. La panique envolée, c'est la colère qui prit le dessus alors qu'elle se sentait stupide d'avoir osé espérer pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Elle se détacha brutalement de Clarke…

\- Lexa ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolée… c'était une erreur… balbutia-t-elle tout en reculant de quelques pas avant de soudainement partir en courant.

\- Lexa ! L'appela-t-elle en commençant à la suivre. Lexa je t'en prie, attend !

La brune traversa la route, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser rattraper alors que le tumulte de ses sentiments guidait sa fuite. Clarke voulut traverser à sa suite mais un klaxon l'arrêta net avant qu'une voiture ne passe qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, manquant de la renverser. Le temps qu'elle se remette de sa surprise, Lexa avait disparu…

* * *

Après la fuite de Lexa, Clarke avait pris sa voiture, cherchant d'abord dans le quartier mais ne trouvant aucune trace d'elle, elle avait renoncé. Enfin pas vraiment, elle espérait qu'elle était rentrée chez sa sœur et plus elle s'approchait de l'appartement, plus elle l'espérait car une nouvelle tempête de neige semblait vouloir s'abattre sur la ville. Peu après sa fuite, les flocons avaient commencé à lentement tomber pour s'épaissir de plus en plus, un vent froid les accompagnants. Les commentaires météo de la radio n'aidèrent pas à calmer sa panique grandissante à l'idée que Lexa pouvait être dehors par ce temps et surtout dans son état émotionnel actuel. Enfin arrivée à l'appartement, elle se gara à moitié sur le trottoir, se souciant peu des convenances puis elle entra dans le bâtiment. Clarke grimpa les marches en courant puis elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper, entrant sans attendre dans l'appartement. Surprenant, Anya et Raven qui cessèrent toutes activités, se levant du canapé alors qu'elle marcha droit sur elles.

\- Anya, dis-moi que Lexa est ici ! la pria-t-elle avec panique.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui retourna la concernée. Lexa est censée être avec toi !

\- Non… non… c'est pas vrai… paniqua-t-elle de plus belle.

\- Clarke calmes-toi ! lui demanda Raven. Et expliques-nous…

Elle cessa enfin de s'agiter et après quelques inspirations elle retrouva un semblant de calme, pouvant enfin leur donner une explication alors qu'elle maitrisait tant bien que mal sa peur.

\- Dès qu'elle est entrée dans le café, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas… elle a tenté de le cacher mais elle était stressée… elle a fait une crise de panique, on est sorties et j'ai réussi à la calmer mais après elle s'est enfuie en courant… j'ai essayé de la rattraper… s'il lui arrive quelque chose, je…

\- Stop ! L'arrêta Anya en plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules et l'obligeant à la regarder. On va la retrouver mais paniquer n'aidera pas, d'accord ?

\- D'accord… répéta Clarke, d'abord évasive puis avec conviction elle ajouta… t'as raison.

\- Bien, alors toi et moi on va prendre la voiture et partir à sa recherche. Raven tu restes ici au cas où Lexa reviendrait.

\- Pas de problème, accepta la grande brune. Et je vais prévenir les autres pour qu'ils vous aident.

Alors qu'elle attrapait sa veste, Anya lui sourit de gratitude puis elle entraina Clarke avec elle, quittant l'appartement d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Elle avait couru à s'en brûler les poumons, incapable de dire combien de temps ni jusqu'où. Lexa s'était simplement arrêtée à bout de souffle, au milieu des passants la regardant étrangement. Elle s'était ensuite mise à marcher, continuant de fuir alors que la neige tombait de plus en plus fortement sur la ville. Elle tremblait mais pas de froid, bien que le vent tentait de l'atteindre de ses morsures glaciales. Sa crise de panique puis son acceptation de la réalité, la douleur qu'elle provoqua, avait réveillé ce qui sommeillait en elle. Ce qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler depuis son réveil. Elle avait mal, son cœur souffrait et une insidieuse petite voix lui hurlait à nouveau qu'une simple dose chasserait ses sentiments douloureux. Son corps tremblant avait déjà accepté cette idée, réclamant son dû alors que sa raison luttait… bien que faiblement car elle avait réellement cru pouvoir reprendre une vie normale et retrouver Clarke mais elle s'était trompée et maintenant son cœur en peine était bien trop faible pour lutter contre cette petite voix. Lexa voulait que la douleur cesse, elle en avait assez de ce combat… Et alors que les rues s'étaient vidées, la laissant errer seule, elle aperçut au coin de la rue deux hommes. L'un deux glissant un billet dans la main de l'autre pour recevoir en échange un petit sachet. Lexa s'arrêta dans sa marche, observant la scène tandis qu'elle réalisait dans quel coin de la ville, elle avait échoué. Coup de chance ou ironie du sort, sa course effrénée l'avait conduite dans le seul endroit où elle pouvait trouver sa délivrance, ce qui lui ferait oublier sa douleur pendant un court moment de paix… Toujours tremblante, elle se mit à marcher en direction de l'homme. Ce dernier la regarda approcher, méfiant, la scrutant de haut en bas avant de sourire satisfait, reconnaissant clairement une potentielle cliente.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, ma jolie ?

En d'autre circonstance, Lexa lui aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure et lui aurait fait manger son bonnet mais elle était bien trop occupée à se battre avec elle-même. Malgré son envie grandissante, d'autant plus lorsque sa délivrance n'était plus qu'à porté de mains, sa raison continuait de lutter…

\- Je… je voudrais…

* * *

Anya et Clarke roulaient silencieusement depuis bientôt une demi-heure, leurs regards scannant frénétiquement les rues à la recherche de la brune. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle et plus que tout, la tempête s'abattant sur la ville rendait la visibilité difficile. Clarke soupira de frustration en serrant les poings alors qu'elles quittaient une nouvelle rue infructueuse.

\- On va la trouver, déclara sereinement Anya sans quitter la route des yeux.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi calme ?! S'emporta alors Clarke.

Anya se contenta de se tourner vers elle, posant un regard imperturbable sur elle.

\- Elle est dehors par cette tempête et dieu seul sait dans quel état elle se trouve !

Quittant le regard brûlant d'inquiétude de la blonde, Anya soupira en reportant son attention sur la route puis elle lui répondit :

\- Je suis inquiète mais si je panique qui va te garder sur les rails, Griffin ?

Clarke resta sans voix tandis qu'un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de son amie. Malgré la situation, Anya continuait de veiller sur elle alors que sa sœur était probablement en mauvaise posture. Quant à elle, elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de passer sa frustration et sa peur sur elle. Injustement…

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle alors.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu as peur pour elle, je comprends…

\- Non, enfin oui, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je te demande pardon…

Anya se tourna à nouveau vers elle, un « oh » se dessinant presque sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il retournait.

\- J'ai été injuste envers toi, tu n'as fais que la protéger et je n'avais pas le droit de te demander de choisir entre elle et moi… J'étais en colère mais pas contre la bonne personne…

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, la coupa doucement Anya sans même la regarder, avec ou sans moi Lexa aurait pris la même décision, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas seule… et toi tu avais besoin de quelqu'un sur qui passer ta colère et ça ne pouvait pas être ma sœur, ajouta-t-elle en échangeant un regard entendu avec elle.

\- Merci…

Un silence léger s'installa ensuite, les laissant assimiler leur réconciliation jusqu'à ce qu'Anya discerne quelque chose dans la tempête :

\- Regarde, là-bas…

* * *

\- Je… je voudrais…

\- Active, ma jolie ! S'enjoua et s'agaça à la fois l'homme.

L'intervention lui fit relever la tête sur lui puis comme si elle venait de se prendre une gifle, elle se recula vivement. Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas… elle n'avait pas le droit… pas après tout ça…

\- Si tu veux ta dose, sort le pognon ! ajouta-t-il en sortant un petit sachet de poudre de sa poche.

Malgré son regain de conviction, son regard s'ancra avidement sur le sachet, la petite voix lui murmurant qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour faire taire sa souffrance. Une lutte acharnée se jouait dans son esprit… C'est alors qu'un SUV noir se gara brutalement derrière eux puis le moteur s'arrêtant, elle entendit une portière claquer. La seconde d'après, Bellamy apparaissait s'interposant entre le dealer et Lexa.

\- Dégage d'ici avant que je te coffre, menaça-t-il le délinquant qui partit sans demander son reste puis il se tourna vers elle : Et toi !? Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! cria-t-il en secouant le sachet de poudre qu'il venait de confisquer.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, trancha-t-elle en le dépassant mais Bellamy l'arrêta et l'empoignant par le col de sa veste il la tira avec colère vers lui.

\- Quand il s'agit du bonheur de Clarke, tu en as ! La secoua-t-il quelque peu. Elle a assez souffert comme ça alors arrête de déconner !

Lexa vit rouge. De quel droit venait-il lui faire la leçon ? Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de sa protection maladive concernant Clarke. Ce contentieux couvant entre eux depuis des années éclata, mais en réalité il fut prétexte à libérer une toute autre colère, celle née de son désespoir et de sa douleur durant sa captivité, de ses regrets et de sa peine face à ce qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle de rage en se libérant d'un geste de l'épaule avant de lui balancer son poing dans la figure.

Si Bellamy s'était laissé surprendre, ce ne fut pas le cas pour les coups suivants. Lexa enchaîna les attaques, lançant ses poings contre lui comme s'il était un punching-ball mais il les bloqua tous. Elle n'avait aucune précision, elle s'acharnait, alors c'était facile pour lui. A dire vrai, elle ne le voyait même plus, elle n'était que colère et chaque coup la libérait un peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que Bellamy se décide d'y mettre fin. Il écarta son bras alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre et il lui décocha un coup de poing en plein visage. Lexa s'écrasa sans grâce sur le bitume enneigé, le manteau blanc trempant ses vêtements alors qu'elle ressentit une vive brûlure à sa lèvre. Là où de sa lèvre fendue un filet de sang chaud s'échappait pour bruler la froideur de sa peau.

\- Ok tu souffres, énonça-t-il froidement en la toisant de toute sa hauteur, personne ne peut imaginer par quoi tu es passée mais t'es-tu seulement demandé ce qu'a dû traverser Clarke ?

Le silence, un souffle erratique dû à son acharnement et un regard encore plein de colère lui répondirent…

\- Tu penses qu'elle est mieux sans toi ? C'est une belle erreur ! Tout comme celle de croire que tu peux vivre sans elle. Seulement ce n'est pas cette version de toi qui la rendra heureuse…

Il ponctua sa phrase en jetant le sachet de poudre au sol, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Tu as un choix à faire Woods, claqua-t-il durement. Soit tu te laisses couler, soit tu te relèves…

Elle n'avait pas quitté la drogue des yeux mais elle l'avait parfaitement entendu, tout comme elle savait qu'il lui demandait de choisir entre ce sachet et Clarke, entre abandonner ou se battre pour elle… Bellamy avait raison, elle devait choisir, elle ne pouvait pas continuer de la faire souffrir ainsi, de lui donner espoir pour fuir au premier coup dur. C'était maintenant ou jamais, soit elle laissait les évènements l'écraser, soit elle rendait les coups… Lexa serra doucement ses poings tremblants tout en fermant les yeux, le silence l'enveloppant puis elle prit sa décision…

* * *

Lexa fixait les numéros des étages défilant alors que l'ascenseur la conduisait à l'étage de l'appartement de sa sœur. Bellamy l'avait déposé en bas de l'immeuble, repartant aussitôt. Sans doute jugeait-il avoir fait ce qu'il avait à faire, la suite ne lui appartenant plus. Elle frotta ses mains alors qu'elle tremblait de froid, le manque maintenant envolé, puis la cabine s'arrêta, s'ouvrant sur l'étage. Elle traversa le couloir et n'hésita qu'une fois arrivée à la porte, elle entendit une discussion à l'intérieur puis inspirant profondément elle entra. Un silence soudain l'accueillit, elle avança jusqu'au salon et elle se retrouva subitement prisonnière d'une étreinte désespérée.

\- Ne refait plus jamais ça, souffla Clarke dans le creux de sa nuque.

Après une courte hésitation, Lexa referma délicatement ses bras autour de la blonde, l'étreignant à son tour, respirant son doux parfum et se laissant emporter par un sentiment de plénitude. Cependant, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait choisis de se battre, rejetant la voie de la facilité que les choses allaient s'arranger dans l'instant. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire mais pour l'instant, plus rien ne comptait, il n'y avait plus que Clarke et elle voulait juste profiter du moment.

\- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle finalement.

Clarke s'écarta légèrement pour croiser son regard alors que le poids de ces quelques mots était plus lourd que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle s'apprêtait à la rassurer, à lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas mais en la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée, elle découvrit la blessure à sa lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement en portant ses doigts à la fine coupure.

Lexa grimaça légèrement à son contact, éloignant dans un calme réflexe son visage.

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec Bellamy, répondit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher un fin sourire.

\- Ca devait finir par arriver, s'éleva une voix amusée qui coupa toute réplique à Clarke.

Lexa regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde et elle prit conscience de la présence de Raven et Anya qui les observaient à la fois rassurées et heureuses. Ce sentant soudainement mal à l'aise, elle voulut s'éloigner de Clarke mais cette derrière, ignorant totalement leurs deux amies, continua de s'inquiéter.

\- T'es vêtements sont trempés, tu devrais aller te changer avant d'attraper froid, lui dit-elle en frottant ses mains le long de ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer.

Cette fois, elle s'écarta, rompant le contact en hochant la tête car malgré leur précédente étreinte, elle n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec les contacts et encore moins avec les gestes affectifs. Une part d'elle restait sur la défensive alors que ces dernières années, chaque touché ne lui avait apporté que douleur… Elle s'éloigna donc dans sa chambre alors que Clarke ne la quitta pas des yeux, à la fois soulagée et bien consciente du chemin qu'il leur restait à faire.

\- Et bien on est bonne pour une pyjama party, lança Raven.

Clarke suivit son regard vers l'extérieur et constata que la tempête avait redoublé de violence. Rouler sur cette neige était bien trop dangereux, si tant est que l'on arrivait à démarrer.

\- Je vais nous faire à manger avant que l'électricité ne lâche, annonça Anya tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Soudainement, Clarke paniqua à l'idée de se retrouver coincée ici avec Lexa. Du temps avec elle est tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité mais pas comme ça, pas en s'imposant, même par un coup du sort…

\- Je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer ou bien…

\- Ou bien quoi ? La coupa Anya. Tu vas camper dans le hall ? Ne soit pas stupide, Griffin, la rabroua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Non, je…

\- Elle a raison, la coupa à son tour Lexa qui sortait de sa chambre après avoir enfilé un jean et un pull bien chaud, tu es la bienvenue ici.

Le petit sourire timide qu'elle lui lança, la fit complètement craquer et sa panique s'envola alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de capturer ce sourire avec ses lèvres et lui dire combien elle l'aimait…

\- Anya, tu as une trousse de secours ? Se détourna-t-elle de Lexa afin de calmer ses pensées.

\- Salle de bain, sous le lavabo.

Elle disparut aussitôt, sous les yeux curieux de Lexa et Raven, avant de revenir aussi vite, s'asseyant sur le canapé et posant la trousse sur la table basse.

\- Lexa, viens t'assoir, ordonna-t-elle ensuite tout en fouillant et sortant ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- Clarke, ma lèvre va bien… commença-t-elle à protester.

Mais le regard sévère que lui retourna la blonde, la figea sur place, la dissuadant de discuter. C'est donc dans un soupir de capitulation qu'elle obéit.

\- Certaine chose ne change pas, se moqua ouvertement Raven.

Et cette fois c'est elle qui se prit le regard assassin de Lexa, coupant net son petit rire avant de disparaitre dans la cuisine, rejoignant Anya.

\- Ca saigne encore, énonça Clarke alors qu'elle fut à peine assise et afin de lui prouver que ce n'était pas rien.

La blonde prit une compresse puis elle se tourna vers elle, attrapant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts avant d'essuyer de l'autre, la petite plaie encore saignante.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle lorsqu'elle grimaça imperceptiblement de douleur, d'autant que je n'ai encore pas mis de produit.

Mais Lexa n'entendit rien, bien trop perturbée par le frisson que venait de lui envoyer son souffle chaud sur son visage. Examinant sa blessure, Clarke n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, elle n'avait qu'à se pencher légèrement et elle capturerait ses lèvres dont le goût n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain. La tentation était là, l'envie était là mais sa raison aussi et une fois de plus elle se retrouvait dans un conflit interne. Pourtant, elle commença lentement à se rapprocher…

\- Hmmrr, retint-elle soudainement un gémissement de douleur tout en s'éloignant de Clarke et de la compresse imbibée d'alcool à 90° qu'elle venait d'appliquer sans ménagement sur sa plaie. Ca brûle ce machin, préviens la prochaine fois !

\- Ne fais pas ton bébé et viens-là, la rattrapa-t-elle et la ramenant à elle. Attention ça va piquer, la prévint-elle avec malice.

\- Très drôle Clarke, la rabroua Lexa juste avant que la compresse n'atteigne à nouveau sa lèvre.

Le silence reprit sa place entre elles alors que Clarke se remettait intérieurement de sa panique car en réalité, elle avait compris ce que Lexa s'apprêtait à faire et bien qu'elle en ait également terriblement envie, c'était encore trop tôt. Elle venait seulement de la laisser revenir auprès d'elle alors elle ne voulait pas que leur premier baiser, soit entaché de quelconque regret. Alors dans la panique, elle avait plaqué sans douceur la compresse sur sa lèvre, l'éloignant instantanément mais maintenant c'est avec une infinie délicatesse qu'elle s'appliquait à la soigner… profitant de ce simple instant où Lexa la laissait enfin prendre soin d'elle.

* * *

Plus tard, elles avaient mangé puis elles avaient mis un film, s'installant sur le canapé, Anya et Raven blotties l'une contre l'autre tandis que Clarke et Lexa étaient restées à bonne distance. Une distance presque douloureuse pour la blonde alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas la brusquer, consciente du mal-être de la brune. Malgré la tempête, elles avaient presque passé une soirée normale à regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que le courant finisse par lâcher. Elles avaient donc décidé d'aller se coucher, c'est ainsi que Clarke se retrouva allongée sur le canapé du salon, incapable de trouver le sommeil alors que les progrès de cette journée accaparaient son esprit. Elle se retourna à nouveau, changeant de position dans l'espoir de dormir et ses yeux se fixèrent sur la chambre de Lexa. Lâchant presque un soupir de défaite, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Néanmoins, elle ferma les yeux, tentant de le forcer mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit des plaintes étouffées, des gémissements douloureux devenant des cris… Clarke bondit sans réfléchir et se précipita dans la chambre de Lexa. A l'instant où elle entra, Lexa se redressa dans son lit, le visage crispé de douleur, le regard perdu et le souffle rapide, respirant difficilement. Clarke referma la porte et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

\- Lexa, tout va bien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, la rassura-t-elle doucement en évitant de la toucher pour ne pas la surprendre et tentant de capter son regard.

\- Clarke… souffla-t-elle lorsque les émeraudes s'accrochèrent aux saphirs.

\- Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle doucement tout en venant cette fois prendre sa main dans la sienne.

Le contact termina de ramener Lexa à la réalité, sa respiration se calmant alors que son regard glissa sur leurs mains, s'accrochant au réel pour chasser les bribes de son cauchemar.

\- Je vais te laisser te recoucher, annonça prudemment Clarke après quelques minutes de silence et cherchant à lâcher sa main.

-Reste… souffla presque désespérément Lexa tout en retenant fortement sa main et relevant les yeux sur elle.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle avec incertitude alors que son cœur venait de bondir face à sa demande.

Lexa hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, fuyant son regard presque honteuse de lui demander ça après l'avoir tant repoussé. Clarke sourit doucement en retour puis sans lui lâcher la main, elle se glissa derrière elle, s'allongeant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Lexa se laissa envelopper par son étreinte protectrice comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois dans cette cellule, seulement cette fois Clarke n'était pas une illusion. C'est dans cette étreinte aimante et protectrice qu'elles trouvèrent pour la première fois depuis des années, un sommeil paisible…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors on a le sourire ou pas ? :p**

 **Anya et Clarke se réconcilient, Bellamy termine de secouer Lexa dans la bonne direction et le Clexa semble enfin en bonne voie !**

 **En tout cas je tiens à vous remercier pour votre patience durant cette pause et je vais faire en sorte de poster le prochain plus rapidement. ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Un réveil pas si idyllique, Lexa se confit et Noël se prépare...**


	23. Préparatifs

**CH23-Préparatifs**

 **Hellllooooooo tout le monde ! :D**

 **Je suis de retour par ce temps de pluie, bien propice à la lecture :p**

 **Alors maintenant voyons voir ce que "réveil pas si idyllique" voulais dire hé hé hé...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke se réveillait doucement et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait réellement reposée, l'esprit apaisé et non agité par une nuit de cauchemars. C'est alors qu'elle se souvint de la raison, tout comme elle réalisa qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce vide familier qui l'accompagnait depuis quatre ans. Quittant le monde des songes, elle prit d'avantage conscience de son environnement et du corps chaud qu'elle serrait contre elle et qui s'emboitait parfaitement avec le sien. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle trouva Lexa toujours endormie, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, le visage paisible. Clarke se laissa aller à la contempler et pendant un moment, ce fut un matin comme les autres où elle se réveillait au côté de sa compagne mais lorsque son regard quitta son visage pour suivre les courbes de son corps, le rêve fut brisé. Son t-shirt légèrement relevé sur son abdomen laissait apparaitre une profonde cicatrice partant de sous ses côtes jusqu'à son flan droit… et bien que son regard s'y accrocha particulièrement, ce n'était qu'une cicatrice parmi d'autre alors qu'elle pouvait en discerner plusieurs disparaissant sous le vêtement. Ses yeux suivirent la ligne tracée dans la chair, la caressant presque du regard tandis qu'une multitude de scénario sur sa provenance lui traversait l'esprit mais elle fut subitement arrachée à sa contemplation lorsque le t-shirt fut rabattu. Relevant les yeux, elle eut tout juste le temps de croiser des émeraudes bien éveillées que Lexa quitta ses bras pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit, lui tournant ainsi le dos et instaurant une certaine distance entre elles.

\- Merci d'être restée… lui dit-elle ensuite et osant à peine la regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Clarke se redressa sur un coude, cherchant à attraper son regard avant de lui demander avec hésitation.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi ? De mes cauchemars ou de mon corps mutilé ? Mordit-elle hargneusement.

\- Lexa, c'est pas…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, la coupa-t-elle durement avant de brusquement se lever et quitter la chambre en claquant presque la porte.

Ce retournement de situation lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, la laissant sans voix le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer puis elle se laissa retomber sur le lit.

\- Bien joué Griffin, vraiment bien joué… se maudit-elle tout en fixant le plafond avec exaspération.

* * *

Lexa traversa le salon dans l'idée d'aller calmer sa colère dans la salle de bain mais lorsqu'elle voulut en ouvrir la porte, elle resta bien fermée et rentra en collision avec. Grognant de surprise, elle entendit ensuite l'eau coulant de l'autre côté et, bien qu'étouffés, des gémissements significatifs. Evidemment, Anya et Raven n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre moment pour s'envoyer en l'air sous la douche. Soufflant d'agacement, elle fit demi-tour et alla s'assoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé, faisant ainsi face à la vue extérieure où elle pouvait voir les premiers rayons de soleil tenter de percer les nuages brumeux qui persistaient après la tempête. Elle les observait disparaitre et réapparaitre, luttant pour s'imposer, étrange transposition de son propre combat avec ses ténèbres alors que sa propre tempête était passée. Elle s'était sentie si bien en se réveillant dans les bras de Clarke, juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour la voir observer ses cicatrices, laissant place à la honte et à la colère. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler ainsi, encore moins la repousser mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle refusait de voir cette lueur de pitié, de tristesse pour elle qu'elle supportait déjà dans le regard de sa sœur, de ses amis et des médecins. Le bruit léger d'une porte s'ouvrant puis se refermant brisa sa contemplation silencieuse, pourtant elle ne se retourna pas, pas même lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence juste derrière elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, s'excusa-t-elle le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon.

\- Je sais…

Lexa ferma les yeux, contrôlant ses sentiments ombrageux alors qu'une voix intérieure lui murmurait qu'évidemment Clarke était au courant et comprenait qu'elle était brisée.

\- … mais tu as besoin d'en parler, ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

Lexa laissa passer un léger rire emplit d'amertume.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde veut… j'ai encore reçu un appel de l'avocate qui veux que j'aille témoigner contre Cage, je rêverais d'aider à l'envoyer en taule mais je ne peux pas. Je suis incapable d'en parler, je n'arrive même pas à en parler à mon psy, lança-t-elle avec sarcasme avant de reprendre plus posément. Alors à mes proches… à toi…

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Clarke qui l'observait d'une compassion infini.

\- Même si je pouvais, je refuse que tu me regardes différemment…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, asséna Clarke avec fermeté.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, souffla-t-elle tristement tout en reportant son regard sur l'extérieur.

C'est alors que Clarke quitta sa passivité, bougeant pour venir se placer devant elle, l'obligeant à lui faire face, à affronter son regard qui lui faisait si peur.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais te regarder avec pitié, avec peur, horreur où que sais-je encore ?! Non seulement tu n'es coupable de rien mais rien de ce que tu as fais ne pourra me faire oublier qui tu es, tu…

\- Je les ai laissé faire, la coupa-t-elle la voix tremblante de colère et de honte.

\- Que… quoi ? La regarda avec confusion Clarke.

\- J'ai laissé tombé, j'ai abandonné, s'emporta-t-elle un peu plus mais cette colère était pour elle-même, j'ai arrêté de me battre et je les ai laissé faire de moi un monstre… j'ai été faible…

\- Lexa, tu n'as pas abandonné, tu as cessé de combattre mais tu t'es protégé, lui retourna-t-elle avec conviction. Tu as préservé celle que tu es en t'enfermant le plus loin possible, là où personne ne pourrait t'atteindre en attendant le jour où tu pourrais revenir.

La brune se figea alors que ses paroles étaient à quelques mots prêt les mêmes que l'illusion de Clarke avait prononcé le jour où dans cette cellule elle s'était laissée glisser loin de tout. Quant au feu qui brûlait dans son regard, il était identique et s'intensifia lorsqu'elle continua.

\- C'est tout sauf de la faiblesse, claqua-t-elle ardemment. La faiblesse aurait été de te laisser mourir là-bas mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais. La faiblesse aujourd'hui serait de te laisser abattre, de te complaire en victime, de fuir les difficultés mais ce n'est pas ce que tu fais.

Clarke laissa passer un silence tandis que Lexa quitta son regard ardent, ne pouvant le soutenir d'avantage alors que ses paroles l'ébranlaient.

\- Tu es forte, asséna-t-elle finalement, mais tu es également la personne la plus fière et terriblement têtue que je connaisse. Tu te sens faible, vulnérable et je sais que tu détestes ça, continua-t-elle en lui prenant délicatement une main dont elle défit le poing que Lexa tenait fermement fermé depuis le début de leur discussion.

Ce simple contact calma le tumulte des sentiments de Lexa qui toujours silencieusement se mit à fixer leurs mains jointes.

\- Parler de ce qu'il t'est arrivée n'est pas une faiblesse, bien au contraire cela demande un certain courage et je ne te parle pas du procès mais de te confier à nous, à moi… souffla-t-elle plus doucement et avec une tendresse dans le regard.

Lexa releva les yeux et croisa les siens. Clarke était sincère et ses défenses commencèrent à fondre mais elle restait incertaine.

\- Tu penses savoir Clarke, mais tes dossiers ne font qu'effleurer les choses, je…

Elles sursautèrent toutes les deux lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Anya et Raven qui se figèrent en se rendant facilement compte qu'elles venaient d'interrompre quelque chose.

\- Hum désolée… bredouilla Raven.

\- Ce n'est rien, on avait terminée, répondit Clarke, et puis il est temps que je rentre.

\- La tempête est finie mais les routes ne sont pas dégagés, intervint Lexa qui se leva pour la suivre alors qu'elle attrapait déjà son manteau. Et le jour n'est même pas levé ! Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dis…

\- Pas du tout, s'arrêta Clarke, je dois vraiment y aller. Le procès de Cage commence demain alors Gaïa veut me voir pour mon témoignage et ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui va m'arrêter, lui expliqua-t-elle dans un sourire rassurant.

Lexa acquiesça doucement tandis que la blonde enfila ses chaussures avant de se redresser fin prête.

\- On se voit chez Lincoln et Octavia, lança-t-elle à l'attention du couple avant de reporter son regard sur Lexa, j'espère t'y voir, lui dit-elle pleine d'espoir puis elle les salua et s'envola par la porte de l'appartement.

\- De… de quoi elle parle ? Interrogea immédiatement Lexa en se tournant vers Anya et Raven toujours dans l'entrée de la salle de bain.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, mains bien au chaud dans les poches de sa doudoune, Lexa marchait dans les rues de Polis à nouveau dégagées, bien qu'après la tempête la neige était encore bien présente. Tout comme le froid hivernal qui s'était définitivement installé, froid que Lexa avait accueilli avec joie alors qu'elle l'avait presque oublié au profit de la chaleur du sable du désert. Elle se promenait donc dans les rues en pleine effervescence à quelques jours de Noël, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur les sourires et les vitrines des magasins resplendissantes de décoration. Et bien que cela lui rappelait les Noël qu'elle avait manqué, Lexa ne se laissait pas happer par ses sentiments négatifs, au contraire, depuis quelques jours, elle était plus sereine. Depuis cette nuit avec Clarke à ses côtés, quelque chose avait changé. Elle avait eu un sommeil sans cauchemar et depuis ils s'étaient fait plus rare, la laissant respirer et sortir progressivement de cette spirale négative dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Clarke… elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la tempête, un fait qui allait bientôt changer, du moins si Lexa se décidait à répondre à l'invitation de Lincoln et Octavia pour Noël. Le couple avait invité leurs familles et amis à venir fêter l'évènement chez eux. Bien évidemment, elle était attendue, ils avaient tous l'espoir de la voir, de passer cette fête avec elle, Clarke la première… Ce n'était qu'un simple repas mais tous seraient présent et Lexa ignorait si elle était prête à leur faire face, de même si elle était capable de profiter de cette fête. Son psy lui dirait surement que ce serait l'occasion de le savoir ou bien que ce n'est pas en se planquant chez elle qu'elle réapprendrait à vivre… Elle soupira lourdement, son souffle se transformant en une volute de fumé au contact du froid alors qu'elle songeait que ce n'était même pas son principal problème. Non, ce qui lui tiraillait l'esprit par rapport à cette invitation était une simple question : quels cadeaux offrir ? En temps normal, elle était nulle en ce qui concernait de trouver des idées mais là, après autant d'absence ses amis étaient presque devenus des étrangers alors elle n'avait pas le moindre début d'idées… Quelque part cela l'agaçait autant que cela la rassurait car se prendre la tête sur quelque chose d'aussi banal lui prouvait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Cependant, cela la ramenait à un autre problème. Etant considérée comme morte, Lexa n'avait non seulement plus d'identité légal aux yeux de l'administration mais elle n'avait également plus rien financièrement, en claire elle était fauchée et entièrement dépendante de sa sœur. Si ses problèmes de papier d'identité seraient tôt ou tard réglés par l'administration, c'était loin d'être le cas concernant son manque d'argent. Et Lexa refusait d'être entretenue plus que nécessaire par sa sœur qui en faisait déjà suffisamment. Une nouvelle fois, le semblant de normalité qu'elle pensait avoir retrouvé s'envola rapidement. Un soupir las accompagna ses pensées et elle continua sa promenade en oubliant toute idée de cadeau…

* * *

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris de te trouver là ? Taquina Bellamy en entrant dans son bureau. Toute ton équipe a prit des vacances pour les fêtes mais toi, non, tu es là, penchée sur tes dossiers…

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du bureau de Clarke, sourire mutin aux lèvres tandis qu'elle quittait des yeux sa lecture dans un soupir.

\- Le procès de Cage a commencé et ils veulent que j'aille témoigner donc je relis le dossier.

\- Tu le connais déjà par cœur, appuya-t-il sérieusement.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, tu sais qu'il suffit d'un détail pour faire basculer un procès.

\- Clarke, il ne va pas échapper à la prison… dit-il en lui prenant son dossier… et derrière tes belles excuses, quelque chose me dit que tu essayes plutôt de t'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de penser.

Elle tenta de récupérer son dossier mais il le leva en l'air, hors d'atteinte juste derrière sa tête. Clarke se résigna rapidement et s'appuya dans le fond de son fauteuil.

\- J'n'arrête pas de me demander si Lexa sera là pour Noël, lui avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous, questionna-t-il tout en ramenant le dossier sur ses genoux.

\- C'est le cas… enfin j'en sais rien… souffla-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? Fronça-t-il les sourcils.

\- A certain moment, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se laisse aller, comme si elle s'autorisait à être elle-même mais l'instant d'après elle redevient distante… je sais plus comment me comporter avec elle, on fait un pas l'une vers l'autre, elle en fait dix en arrière…

\- Et si tu abandonnais les beaux discours pour lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ?

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de mes problèmes, Bell.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, contra-t-il en s'avançant sur sa chaise. Il s'agit de Lexa, elle est forte, pas besoin de la surprotéger, il faut la secouer, la confronter…

\- Comme toi tu l'as fait ? Le coupa Clarke dans un reproche non dissimulé.

\- Exactement, admit-il sans regret.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là entre vous ? lui demanda-t-elle une explication.

\- C'est entre elle et moi, répondit-il simplement car elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce que la brune faisait avec ce dealer, d'autant plus qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en renonçant à ce sachet de drogue et en rentrant.

Ils soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre quelque seconde puis elle renonça à obtenir une réponse de sa part. Bellamy était bien trop loyal pour trahir leur secret.

\- Tu devrais lui parler Clarke. Dit-lui ce que tu ressens, pense un peu à toi, arrête de la préserver… ce n'est que comme ça que vous comblerez la distance.

Ils s'affrontèrent à nouveau du regard puis il jeta le dossier sur le bureau avant de se lever.

\- Et il faut vraiment que tu sortes d'ici, lui dit-il en lui attrapant la main et l'obligeant à quitter son siège.

\- Bellamy, tenta-t-elle de protester tandis qu'il attrapait son manteau et le lui mettait de force dans les mains.

\- C'est Noël, profite de la neige, mange des chocolats et va faire les boutiques, lui ordonna-t-il en la poussant vers la porte.

\- Tu n'es pas mon chef ! protesta-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.

\- Non mais c'est un ordre de ton grand frère, rétorqua-t-il de cet air charmeur auquel elle ne pouvait résister.

Il le vit parfaitement et passant un bras autour de sa taille, il termina de l'entrainer dehors.

* * *

L'après-midi étant bien avancée, Lexa rentrait tranquillement à l'appartement lorsqu'en passant devant un marchand de journaux, son regard accrocha un gros titre en particulier, la stoppant net.

« Procès du Dr. Frankenstein : son monstre brille par son absence ! » le tout suivis par deux photos positionnées côte à côte, l'une de Cage et l'autre d'elle.

Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, peu importe à quel point elle tentait de reprendre une vie normale, la vérité de ce qu'elle était ne cessait de la rattraper. Et elle était là, songeant à fêter Noël, alors qu'au fond elle savait ne pas en avoir le droit car elle était bel et bien ce monstre… Pourtant une part d'elle espérait, commençait à croire qu'elle avait droit de reprendre sa vie… Et ces deux parts rentraient une nouvelle fois en collision, déclenchant une tempête d'émotions contradictoires qui la submergeait et qui la conduisait à être en colère. Seule réponse qu'elle semblait connaitre maintenant… Lexa reprit soudainement sa marche, d'un pas rapide, regardant tout juste où elle allait, frôlant les autres passants jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable n'arrive, elle percuta une passante, reculant toutes deux de quelques pas sous l'impacte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

\- Vous pouvez ! Vous ne savez pas regarder où vous… !

Dirent-elles en même temps avant de se figer à l'entente de leur voix, chacune reconnaissant l'autre.

\- Lexa… ?

\- Octavia… ?

Puis un silence gênant, maladroit, tomba sur elles alors qu'elles s'observaient sans savoir quoi faire. Lexa oubliant qu'elle était en train de fuir pour rester comme pétrifiée, ne sachant si elle devait justement reprendre le court de sa fuite ou bien rester. De son côté, Octavia n'en revenait pas d'être tombée sur elle, elle n'avait eu aucun contact avec son amie depuis son retour et pendant un instant, elle ne sut comment réagir. D'abord n'y croyant pas, son cerveau se bloquant littéralement jusqu'à ce que soudainement…

\- Oh bon sang, Lexa, ça fait du bien de te voir ! Lui sauta-t-elle au cou.

L'étreinte joyeuse et pleine de soulagement de la petite brune la déstabilisa complètement car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était aussi expansive à son égard. Peu habituée, elle ne lui rendit pas sa brève étreinte mais son amie ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur lorsqu'elle s'écarta, se calmant quelque peu mais gardant un franc sourire. Au contraire, Octavia continua de la déstabiliser en agissant normalement, comme si elle n'avait pas été absente pendant quatre ans et que rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ? S'étonna-t-elle néanmoins, sans pour autant impliquer sa lourde situation mais donnant seulement l'impression qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis une semaine.

\- Je prenais un peu l'air… répondit-elle maladroitement alors qu'elle avait du mal à rentrer dans le moule de la conversation que lançait son amie… et toi, qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ? Éloigna-t-elle la conversation d'elle.

\- Finaliser la préparation de Noël, ils nous restent à trouver certains cadeaux pour Ethan et je dois faire les courses pour le repas…

-A ce propos, la coupa Lexa, je… je ne pense pas que je viendrais…

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit la déception sur le visage de son amie, une expression qui lui devenait familière. En revanche, elle ne s'habituait pas à en être responsable et encore moins à la culpabilité qui la tiraillait à chaque fois. Cependant, après la déception, c'est tout autre chose qu'elle vit dans son regard, Octavia l'observait attentivement, cherchant à lire en elle et cela continua de la déstabiliser car elle semblait y arriver…

\- Bon ! On ne va pas rester plantées là au milieu du trottoir !

\- Que… Quoi ? La surprit sa remarque avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par le bras et ne l'entraine avec elle.

\- Comme je suis certaine que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, tu vas m'accompagner dans mes courses, clarifia-t-elle.

\- Octavia, non, je… tenta-t-elle de protester.

\- S'il-te-plait fait un effort, j'ai besoin de compagnie où je vais devenir dingue avec toute cette préparation, la supplia-t-elle avec un regard penaud, auquel elle ne put résister.

\- D'accord… mais seulement une heure ! précisa-t-elle fermement.

\- Yes ! Sauta de joie Octavia avant de lâcher son bras, maintenant certaine qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas.

Lexa secoua la tête amusée par la manœuvre de son amie car, oui, elle avait bien compris qu'Octavia agissait dans un but bien précis et ce, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore lequel. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela eut le mérite de lui changer les idées, la fraicheur de la petite brune lui faisant le plus grand bien mais surtout, elle avait oublié ce pourquoi elle fuyait, allant jusqu'à complètement oublier l'article accusateur lorsqu'elles passèrent devant le marchand de journaux.

\- Alors par quoi on commence ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Par le plus compliqué et le plus important, bien sûr.

Lexa la regarda incertaine avant qu'elle ne l'éclair.

\- Les jouets ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle en la tirant vers le centre commercial.

* * *

Deux heures ! Deux heures ! A se battre dans les allées bondées du magasin à la recherche des cadeaux parfaits. En entrant dans le centre, Lexa avait d'abord eu du mal avec la foule, devenant extrêmement mal à l'aise et sentant l'anxiété la gagner mais Octavia qui sembla instantanément retourner en enfance, réussit, consciemment ou non, à la distraire suffisamment pour qu'elle se fasse à la situation. Evidemment, elle avait toujours une petite voix lui susurrant qu'elle ne devait pas rester là mais elle avait su l'ignorer, bien trop occuper à suivre Octavia qui s'était littéralement mise à courir dans les rayons du magasin de jouets. Lexa avait même dû s'interposer entre son amie et une autre cliente qui commençait à se disputer sur qui avait vu et pris en première le dernier jouet d'une étagère. Jouet en vogue et que tous les enfants semblaient avoir mis en tête de leur liste, Ethan y compris. Heureusement et pour le plus grand soulagement de Lexa, un vendeur partit vérifier les stocks et revint avec LE dernier produit qui s'était perdu dans les étagères et ce pour le plus grand bonheur d'Octavia. Mais ceci n'avait été qu'une partie de plaisir contrairement à l'interminable attente pour passer en caisse… Elles étaient donc sorties deux heures plus tard avec quelques cadeaux et complètement épuisées. Faisant maintenant une pause à l'un des cafés du centre.

\- Fait pas cette tête ! La rabroua Octavia alors que c'est dépité qu'elle fixait son chocolat chaud. Avoue que c'était amusant !

Une nouvelle fois l'entrain de son amie et son sourire malicieux eurent raison d'elle, lui donnant raison dans un fin sourire et en hochant la tête d'amusement.

\- Sauf la partie où tu as failli tordre le cou à cette femme, la taquina-t-elle.

\- Hey ! Ethan veut vraiment ce jouet ! Je suis prête à tout pour mon fils, rit-elle.

\- J'ai vu ça, confirma Lexa.

Elles rirent de bon cœur puis un silence confortable s'installa alors qu'autour d'elles la vie du café allait bon train. C'est à cet instant que Lexa réalisa combien ce moment lui faisait du bien, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi normal depuis son retour… à l'exception de ses footing avec Clarke mais ça n'avait été que bref… alors que là, elle avait tout occulté, profitant simplement du moment avec son amie. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle était prête à reprendre le court de sa vie, du moins elle pouvait essayer. Ce n'était pas facile, il y aurait surement encore de mauvaise surprise venant gâcher les choses mais Octavia venait de lui monter qu'elle pouvait y arriver.

\- Merci pour cet après-midi, ça m'a fait du bien, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu viendras demain ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un fin sourire espiègle.

C'était donc ça qu'elle attendait de cette sortie, réalisa-t-elle avec amusement et gratitude.

\- Je viendrais, confirma-t-elle.

Ce qui déclencha un énorme sourire sur le visage de son amie.

\- Du coup… il faut que je trouve des cadeaux pour tout le monde… et Ethan ?! Je n'y connais rien en gosse ! Revint-elle à son problème initial dans une légère panique.

\- Crois-moi, ce sera toi le cadeau de cette journée et en particulier pour Ethan, lui lança-t-elle d'un œil espiègle avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat.

Lexa la regarda, attendant plus d'explication mais rien ne vint alors qu'Octavia regardait l'écran de son téléphone.

\- Ton fils ne me connait même pas alors sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Je suis sérieuse, répondit Octavia en levant les yeux de son téléphone, pas besoin de lui faire un cadeau.

\- Tu veux dire que personne ne va lui en faire ? La défia-t-elle.

\- Si seulement ! Ethan va être couvert de cadeaux entre Clarke et Raven qui se battent pour le titre de la meilleure tata et je ne te parle même pas de ses grands-mères… s'exclama-t-elle avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil furtif à son téléphone.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elles, rit doucement Lexa en imaginant parfaitement Clarke et Raven se battre pour les faveurs du petit garçon.

Cette fois le téléphone d'Octavia vibra, un message apparaissant sur l'écran puis elle chercha du regard quelqu'un dans la foule de client avant de faire un geste de la main.

\- S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas, grimaça Octavia à l'attention de Lexa.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'elle ne t'a pas prévenu qu'on avait rendez-vous ici cet après-midi, répondit une tout autre personne.

Lexa se retourna et découvrit Clarke se tenant juste derrière, tasse de café en main et un regard mécontent pointé sur leur amie.

\- Pour être plus exacte, c'est toi que je n'ai pas prévenu Clarke parce que j'ai croisé Lexa avant qu'on ne se donne rendez-vous… et zut c'est pas important, assis-toi maintenant que tu es là.

Ce que Clarke fit tout en déposant son café dont l'odeur spécifique enroba l'atmosphère.

\- Je… faut que j'aille au toilette, je vous laisse, se leva précipitamment Octavia.

\- Elle pourrait trouver mieux comme excuse, releva Lexa avec amusement alors qu'elles se retrouvaient seules.

\- Elle a déjà réussi à nous piéger ne lui en demandons pas trop, bien que je soupçonne Bellamy de l'avoir aidé, retourna-t-elle sur le même ton amusé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai reçu l'invitation d'Octavia à peine quelques minutes après que Bellamy m'ait expulsé de mon bureau.

Lexa sourit au mal que se donnaient leurs amis pour les réunir, bien que cela ne soit pas du tout subtil. C'est ensuite qu'un léger silence s'installa, bien moins pesant que d'habitude, il n'en restait pas moins imprégné de non-dits, de discussions n'attendant que le bon moment pour se libérer…

\- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata timidement Clarke tout en mentionnant discrètement de la main le monde autour d'elle.

\- Oh j'ai eu ma petite crise de panique, commença-t-elle à la fois amusée et amer avant de marquer une pause pour reprendre sérieusement, mais depuis l'autre soir quelque chose a changé, je me sens plus apaisée…

Elle croisa timidement le regard de Clarke, cette dernière souriant doucement à l'aveu concernant leur nuit passée ensemble.

\- Enfin j'ai toujours cette voix qui me dit de partir en courant, rajouta-t-elle plus amusée après un lourd soupir, mais je m'efforce de ne pas l'écouter et comme il parait que je suis terriblement têtue, je ne suis pas prête de lui obéir…

Elle conclut sa boutade dans un fin sourire qui ne fit qu'élargir celui de Clarke au rappel de sa récente accusation. Puis un nouveau silence s'installa, une légère pause plus sereine après cet échange complice. Néanmoins, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de songer que sa présence avait été imposée par Octavia et bien que Lexa semble ne pas en être dérangée, elle devait tout de même en avoir le cœur net…

\- Ma présence n'étant pas prévue, est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda prudemment Clarke.

\- Surement pas ! Intervint soudainement Octavia en reprenant sa place à table. Cet après-midi est à nous, pas de mari, pas d'enfant, pas de problème apocalyptique… juste trois copines dans un centre commercial à Noël alors pas de discussion.

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un regard complice dont elles ne devaient même pas être consciente mais cela enchanta Octavia de les voir ainsi.

\- Tu l'as entendu, pas de discussion, pointa Lexa à l'attention de Clarke.

\- Très bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ? Capitula cette dernière.

* * *

Lexa ignorait combien de boutiques elles avaient visité mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait apprécié chaque moment. Suivant et observant Clarke et Octavia qui semblaient être retombées en enfance, chacune s'émerveillant devant les décorations toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était restée quelque peu en retrait mais elle n'avait jamais été très expansive, étant de nature calme, alors elle avait laissé les deux jeunes femmes faire la conversation, intervenant de temps à autres, mais cela ne dérangea ou n'inquiéta aucunement ses deux amies qui la savaient ainsi. Et une fois de plus, Lexa retrouva sa place, une simple sortie entre amies qui lui donnait un semblant de normalité, discutant, s'amusant et riant comme tout le monde. Il se faisait maintenant tard mais avant d'aller chercher le nécessaire pour le repas, elles avaient décidé de s'accorder un dernier arrêt à la grande librairie dans l'entrée du centre commercial. Cadeau par excellence, la boutique était encore bondée de client, venus chercher le livre qui ferait un présent parfait sous le sapin. Vagabondant à travers la foule et les rayonnages, les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient quelques peu perdu de vu mais Lexa ne s'inquiéta pas, sachant qu'elles se retrouveraient à la sortie. Elle parcourait donc des yeux les différentes reliures qui s'offraient à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur une en particulier. C'était quelque peu étrange de tomber sur ce livre à cette période précise de l'année alors qu'elle aurait pu se perdre dans n'importe quel autre rayon. Lexa l'attrapa et c'est avec un doux sourire nostalgique qu'elle en lu le titre _« Conte de Noël »._

\- Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, souffla Clarke qui apparut à ses côtés.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Lexa quelque peu confuse alors qu'elle releva les yeux sur elle pour la découvrir tristement hypnotisé par le livre.

Clarke releva des yeux tristes sur elle et elle vit l'hésitation à lui répondre avant qu'elle ne se lance :

\- D'abord mon père… puis toi… il ne représentait plus rien de bon alors au premier Noël de ta disparition, je l'ai jeté dans la cheminé…

\- Clarke, je…

\- Non, ne dit rien, c'est du passé, l'arrêta-t-elle tout en lui prenant le livre des mains et le rangeant à nouveau dans le rayon avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie de la librairie.

Lexa resta interdite face à sa réaction mais surtout à la profonde tristesse qu'elle avait vu dans son regard.

\- Hey qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Arriva Octavia. Je viens de croiser Clarke et…

\- O', est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ? La coupa Lexa.

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux… accepta-t-elle sans même y réfléchir.

* * *

Après leur passage à la librairie, l'ambiance n'avait pas été la même, Clarke ayant quelque peu perdue de sa bonne humeur tandis que Lexa s'en voulait d'avoir sortie ce livre de son étagère, gâchant ainsi la fin de la journée. Elles avaient donc rapidement terminée par les courses pour le repas puis elles avaient raccompagné Octavia à sa voiture tout en l'aidant à porter ses sacs.

\- Bon et bien, voilà y a plus qu'à cuisiner, s'enjoua Octavia en fermant le coffre de sa voiture maintenant plein. Je vous ramène ? leur demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais plutôt marcher, refusa Clarke.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa spontanément Lexa.

Ce qui surprit ses deux amies mais Clarke fut bien plus surprise par sa réponse :

\- Je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie… peut-être une autre fois… s'excusa-t-elle.

Lexa acquiesça de compréhension, bien qu'elle ne puisse s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement blessée par ce refus mais quelque part ce rejet n'était qu'un juste retour des choses…

\- Alors je te ramène ? Lui redemanda Octavia, coupant ainsi court au léger malaise.

\- Oui, merci, accepta Lexa.

\- Je vous dis à demain, lança Clarke en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- A demain, confirma Lexa, ce qui décrocha un mince sourire à la blonde dont la nouvelle réchauffa le cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se séparèrent. Clarke partant de son côté puis Lexa et Octavia dans la voiture de cette dernière. Le trajet fut plutôt silencieux n'échangeant que quelques paroles, la plupart sur la circulation ou le temps, jusqu'à ce que la voiture se gare devant l'appartement d'Anya.

\- Ca va aller ? demanda finalement Octavia. Depuis la librairie ce n'est plus trop la joie…

\- Oui, t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle.

\- Ok… ne fut-elle pas vraiment convaincue.

\- En tout cas, merci… c'était vraiment sympa cette journée et je ne t'en veux pas, au cas où tu te le demanderais.

\- Mais ça je n'en ai pas douté un instant, fanfaronna-t-elle, dès qu'il s'agit de Clarke la grande et terrifiante Lexa devient un adorable nounours au cœur fondant, se moqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- C'est complètement faux, s'offusqua-t-elle.

\- Continues d'y croire, appuya-t-elle d'avantage.

Lexa secoua la tête face à son insolence et dans un dernier rire, elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir.

\- Allez à demain et merci, insista-t-elle une dernière fois.

\- Y a pas de quoi, lui retourna sincèrement Octavia.

Elle regarda Lexa s'éloigner ensuite vers l'immeuble tandis qu'elle repensait à cette journée. Elle ignorait ce qu'il s'était passée à la librairie et bien que l'après-midi se soit terminée sur une note plus maussade, Octavia n'en retint que les sourires et les regards complices de ses deux amies. Pendant un court moment, elle les avait vu agir en parfaite harmonie et elle était maintenant certaine qu'elles allaient surmonter leurs problèmes et elle était plus qu'encline à les y aider, tout comme le reste de leurs amis… Sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plein d'espoir, Octavia démarra, rentrant chez elle pour préparer cette journée qu'elle attendait avec impatience car après tout, quel meilleur moment pour un miracle que le jour de Noël…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ce réveil ? :p**

 **Et enfin une fin de chapitre pleine d'espoir :p Il ne manquait plus qu'Octavia pour intervenir auprès de Lexa et il semblerait qu'elle ait terminé de la pousser dans la bonne direction (Avec une petite aide de Bellamy :p)** **Lexa sera donc présente pour Noël et il va se passer plein de choses !**

 **J'espère que vous ne restez pas trop sur votre faim, ce chapitre étant l'introduction du prochain que j'ai dû couper car il devenait beaucoup trop longs et indigeste.**

 **Prochain chapitre qui sera sans doute l'un des plus longs, voir le plus long, même avec cette coupure. En parlant de chapitre, je pense reprendre la publication tous les dimanches dans le meilleure des cas et dans le pire des cas se sera toutes les deux semaines. Publication aléatoire mais promis l'attente ne dépassera pas deux semaines ;)**

 **Et encore un grand méga big Merci pour tous vos merveilleux retours, vos follows et favoris qui illuminent mes journées :)**

 **Prochain chapitre : C'est Noël ! Lexa rencontre enfin Ethan et des cadeaux pour tout le monde !**


	24. Noël

**CH24-Noël**

 **Coucou ! :D**

 **Alors je sais pas si c'est pour me mettre dans l'ambiance de Noel mais on est en train**

 **de se prendre un mixte de grêle et de neige en ce moment, manque plus que le chocolat chaud !**

 **D'ailleurs j'aurais adoré poster ce chapitre le jour de Noël mais au vu de l'attente vous m'auriez tué :p**

 **Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce chapitre que j'avais hâte de poster, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le matin de Noël, jour d'espoir, de nostalgie, de joie et de sourire en famille. Une journée où les enfants s'éveillent en liesse et où chaque adulte retrouve l'enfant qui est en lui. Une journée, où tous les tracas du quotidien s'oublient, où toutes les disputes qui nous déchirent s'évapore, c'est la journée de tous les possibles. Et en ce matin de Noël, alors que le soleil dormait encore, ce sont des milliers de cœurs qui se réveillaient doucement à l'excitation de cette journée, pourtant lorsque Clarke sortit des brumes du sommeil, ce ne sont ni la joie, ni l'excitation de Noël qui l'accueillirent alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux sur la place vide à ses côtés. C'était un réveil auquel elle était pourtant habituée maintenant mais son cœur se serrait toujours douloureusement. Cependant, la douleur était maintenant accompagnée d'un espoir désenchanté et ce vide, ce sentiment d'être seule, n'était que trop réel alors que Lexa était revenue mais pourtant encore si loin d'elle. Clarke se leva, bien loin de la joie de Noël car après tout elle ne croyait plus au Père Noël et quand bien même ce dernier existait, il ne pourrait lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait le plus… _Lexa_ …

A l'autre bout de la ville, allongée dans son lit, Lexa observait le plafond, parfaitement consciente du jour qui se levait et de ce que Noël apportait avec lui mais pourtant bien loin d'en ressentir l'effervescence. Oh, elle était anxieuse mais pas de cette anxiété positive à l'attente d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, non, elle avait peur de cette journée qui se profilait. Peur de faire face à cette fête qu'elle n'avait plus fêté, peur de la partager avec sa famille et ses amis qui espéraient tant d'elle, peur de les décevoir, peur que son cœur ne lui face défaut face à Clarke… _« Clarke »_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement avant de tourner le regard sur la place vide à ses côtés, ressentant alors sans le savoir la même solitude que la blonde en ce matin de Noël. Lexa pouvait bien se cacher derrière toutes ses belles paroles, au fond Clarke lui manquait cruellement et ce qui aurait rendu ce matin merveilleux, aurait été de se réveiller enlacer contre elle, exactement comme allait l'expérimenter Anya et Raven qui dormaient de l'autre côté de l'appartement alors qu'elle était terriblement seule dans le silence de cette chambre…

Anya fut la première à se réveiller, ouvrant lentement les yeux et sentant la douce étreinte de Raven, son paisible souffle dans sa nuque, la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne et le bien-être qui envahit son cœur léger en ce matin de Noël alors qu'elle ne pouvait avoir plus beau cadeau que la femme qu'elle aime. Elle sentit ses bras légèrement se resserrer autour d'elle puis un doux baiser au creux de son cou.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Souffla la voix encore endormie de Raven.

\- A quel point je suis bien, ici, avec toi…

La brune se redressa alors, la surplombant dans un sourire heureux avant de tendrement l'embrasser puis c'est lorsqu'elle se recula qu'elle aperçut quelque chose qui l'intrigua.

\- C'est quoi ce gros nœud rouge sur ton armoire ? Fronça-t-elle des sourcils alors que la veille, elle ne l'avait pas vu, bien trop occupé à déshabiller puis faire l'amour à sa petite-amie.

\- Et bien, commença-t-elle avec une légère hésitation, vu que tu passes toutes tes nuits ici et quasiment toutes tes journées de libre, j'ai pensé que je pourrais te faire un peu de place dans mon armoire… et que tu pourrais emménager avec moi ?

Raven regarda silencieusement Anya qui était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à son silence et tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire, c'est quitter le lit en lâchant :

\- On va avoir un problème…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Paniqua Anya alors que Raven ramassait sa veste sur le sol pour plonger sa main dans l'une des poches et en sortir une petite enveloppe rouge.

Raven revint alors s'assoir sur le bord du lit et lui tendit l'enveloppe.

\- Vas-y ouvre, l'invita-t-elle.

Anya ne se fit pas prier et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir une clé qui lui fit relever des yeux surprit sur la brune.

\- Il semblerait qu'on ait eu la même idée, lui sourit-elle pour toute réponse.

\- Alors c'est oui ? demanda Anya.

\- C'est oui et toi ? Joua Raven.

Pour réponse, elle se redressa, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque puis l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser, d'abord tendrement puis de plus en plus fiévreusement alors qu'elle la renversait lentement sur le lit, prête à lui montrer combien elle voulait franchir cette étape avec elle…

Une étape qu'avait déjà franchit depuis longtemps Lincoln et Octavia, tout comme ils avaient déjà vécu de nombreux matin de Noël, tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres mais celui-ci semblait vouloir échapper à la règle alors que Lincoln se réveilla seul dans leur lit. Il se redressa, surprit de ne pas trouver sa femme pour profiter du calme matinal avant que leur fils ne déboule en courant dans leur chambre, sautant de joie à l'idée d'être Noël. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit provenant de leur salle de bain et ce bruit n'avait rien d'agréable alors qu'il pouvait retourner l'estomac de n'importe qui à sa simple entente. Pourtant, Lincoln se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont il ouvrit doucement la porte, découvrant sa femme penchée au dessus des toilettes et rendant visiblement ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille. N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il vint lui tenir les cheveux en arrière et commença à frotter doucement son dos, l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes puis Octavia se redressa avec son aide avant d'aller s'appuyer contre le lavabo. Elle se rinça la bouche et se rafraichit le visage avec de l'eau fraiche sous le regard inquiet de Lincoln.

\- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, lui suggéra-t-il lorsqu'elle eut fini, ça fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es pas bien, tu as dû attraper quelque chose.

Octavia qui le regardait dans le miroir, sourit doucement…

\- Ca c'est certain… souffla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui toujours sourire aux lèvres… je suis enceinte.

La réaction de Lincoln fut immédiate, un immense sourire apparut sur son visage puis il vint l'embrasser avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il confirmation.

\- Certaine… on va avoir un deuxième petit monstre, sourit-elle au bonheur dans le regard de son mari.

\- Je t'aime, Octavia Black, dit-il d'un amour brûlant en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Alors Octavia l'embrassa passionnément, sautant pour s'accrocher autour de sa taille et Lincoln passa un bras autour d'elle tandis que l'autre passa sous son débardeur, caressant sa peau chaude et douce tout en l'entrainant sur leur lit, sur lequel il l'allongea délicatement… Il quitta ses lèvres pour retirer son t-shirt, révélant ses abdos au regard dévorant de sa femme et cette dernière le bascula sur le lit dans un habile coup de hanche. Se retrouvant au-dessus de son mari, elle l'embrassa fiévreusement puis elle se redressa à son tour, retirant son haut, révélant ainsi sa poitrine que Lincoln vint rapidement embrasser, provoquant un exquis gémissement chez sa femme…

\- Maman ! Papa !

Leur fils entrant dans la chambre leur fit l'effet d'une violente douche froide. Lincoln poussa Octavia autant qu'elle se retira d'elle-même, leur élan conjugué manquant de la faire tomber du lit puis elle recouvrit rapidement sa poitrine du drap.

\- C'est Noël ! C'est Noël ! criait Ethan en sautant de joie sur leur lit.

Ils échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et heureux alors que dans un avenir proche, il n'aurait plus un instant à eux…

Oui… Noël était enfin là… et si chacun commençait cette journée différemment, c'est de la même manière qu'il la terminerait, avec le sourire…

* * *

Anya gara la voiture puis elle sortit, allant attendre Lexa dehors. Cette dernière, assise sur le siège passager, rassemblait son courage pour affronter la journée qui l'attendait. Elle inspira un grand coup et quitta à son tour le véhicule.

\- Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Anya alors qu'elle observait la maison de Lincoln et Octavia.

Une maison qui n'avait pas changé malgré les années et qui faisait remonter de nombreux souvenirs heureux alors qu'elle y avait passé d'innombrables moments avec ses amis. Et elle espérait que cette journée ne viendrait pas entacher ses souvenirs.

\- ça va, assura-t-elle finalement à sa sœur avant de lui emboiter le pas jusqu'à la porte.

Porte qui parut tout à coup terrifiante, tout comme l'attente qui suivit le retentissement de la sonnette. Lexa avait l'impression que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds pour l'avaler toute entière. Anya dû sentir son anxiété car elle posa sa main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement dans un soutien silencieux, la retirant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant apparaitre Lincoln. Ce dernier se figea une fraction de seconde, presque imperceptiblement, lorsqu'il réalisa la présence de Lexa car s'il devait l'admettre il avait eu plus de doute que d'espoir au sujet de sa venue.

\- Content que tu ais décidé de venir, la salua-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

L'étreinte fut brève mais elle sentit son soulagement et sa joie de la voir ici. Lincoln salua ensuite Anya puis il les invita à entrer. Lexa redécouvrit l'intérieur de la maison mais avec le charme de Noël en plus. Guirlandes et boules accrochées aux murs et à la rambarde de l'escalier, l'odeur du sapin embaumant la maison ainsi que des biscuits encore chaud qu'Octavia venait sans doute de sortir du four…

\- Donnez moi vos vestes, je vais aller les ranger avec les autres, leur intima-t-il.

Elles s'exécutèrent et c'est alors qu'Octavia arriva du salon, tout sourire, alors que Lincoln s'éclipsa avec leurs affaires.

\- Salut les filles ! Restez pas dans l'entrée, tout le monde est dans le salon, les invita-t-elle de sa bonne humeur.

La petite brune se tourna pour les accompagner mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une petite boule d'énergie tout droit sortie du salon et dont le pas de course se stoppa net devant les trois femmes.

\- Ethan ! Je t'ai dis de ne pas courir ! Le rabroua sa mère.

Cependant, il ne réagit aucunement à sa réprimande, pas plus qu'au retour de son père dans l'entrée. Non, Ethan avait le regard rivé sur Lexa, la fixant avec deux grand yeux ronds, ce qui commença à mettre mal-à-l'aise la concernée et encore plus lorsque les adultes s'y mirent aussi. Lexa décida de sortir de cette situation en s'agenouillant à hauteur du garçon qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- Salut Ethan, lui dit-elle dans un sourire timide, je m'ap…

Mais elle ne put finir qu'Ethan fit un brusque demi-tour et repartit en courant dans le salon. Lexa resta perplexe alors qu'Anya ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Que veux-tu t'as une tête à faire peur, se moqua-t-elle d'avantage malgré le regard noir que lui lança Lexa.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris, je suis désolée, s'excusa Octavia pour le comportement de son fils.

\- C'est rien, je suis qu'une étrangère après tout, retourna-t-elle l'évidence tout en se relevant.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la raison, contredit Lincoln avec un sourire quelque peu mystérieux.

Il n'en dit pas plus alors qu'il les dépassa pour rejoindre le salon. Ce qu'elles firent ensuite guidées par Octavia.

Lexa pénétra la dernière dans la pièce et alors qu'Anya commença à saluer leurs amis et famille, elle se stoppa dans l'entrée, observant chacun d'entre eux. Lincoln et Octavia aux côtés de leurs parents respectifs, Raven et Bellamy accueillant Anya puis elle sentit son regard posé sur elle. Dans un coin de la pièce assise dans l'un des fauteuils, Clarke l'observait ainsi qu'Ethan qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. La blonde lui sourit timidement puis elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon qui secoua négativement la tête avant de sauter à terre et de s'enfuir du salon. Lexa fronça des sourcils et voulut rejoindre Clarke qui riait de la réaction du petit lorsqu'elle fut interpellée.

\- Lexa ?

Elle se retourna pour découvrir la mère de Lincoln qui s'approchait joyeusement d'elle. L'action ayant également avertit chacun de sa présence, tous la regardant.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-elle peu sûre d'elle et juste avant que la mère de Lincoln ne se place dans leur champ vision.

\- Mme. Forest, la salua-t-elle quelque peu gênée.

\- Combien de fois il va falloir que je te dise de m'appeler Claire, la reprit-elle gentiment.

Lexa sourit, le regard fuyant, telle une enfant prise en faute alors qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'appeler ainsi. Elle en ignorait la raison alors qu'elle le faisait facilement avec Abby ou Aurora et que Mme. Forest l'avait vu grandir. Même Anya l'appelait Claire et pourtant…

\- Quand Lincoln m'a raconté, j'ai eu du mal à le croire, lui dit-elle en venant prendre son visage entre ses mains, souriante, l'observant presque minutieusement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui souffler à l'oreille : tu nous as manqué.

\- Vous aussi, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle tout en regardant ses amis et sa famille attendant silencieusement que leur échange se termine.

Quand elles se séparèrent, Mme. Forest retourna dans un dernier sourire auprès de son mari qui gratifia Lexa d'un regard affectueux avant que le silence pesant sur la pièce ne commence à se faire sentir. Personne ne sachant vraiment quoi faire alors que Lexa restait immobile dans l'entrée du salon, ignorant comment agir jusqu'à ce qu'une personne inattendue ne viennent à son secours.

\- Bon et si on commençait ? Tapa dans ses mains Bellamy pour attirer l'attention de tous sur les petits fours qu'avait préparé Octavia.

Eloignant ainsi l'attention de Lexa et débloquant la situation. Tandis que tous se tournaient vers la table pour se servir à manger et à boire, Clarke quitta son fauteuil pour venir se placer à ses côtés.

\- Si tu ne te dépêches pas, ils vont tout manger, exposa-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se tourne d'un œil malin sur elle.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu n'es pas la dernière concernant la nourriture, la taquina-t-elle en retour.

\- Tais-toi et viens… rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête, amusée.

Ce que Lexa fit sans hésiter, rejoignant leurs amis…

* * *

Peu de temps après, tandis que Clarke était partie aider Octavia en cuisine, cette dernière refusant son aide lorsqu'elle l'avait proposé, Lexa se retrouva assise en retrait dans l'un des fauteuils du salon. Observant silencieusement ses amis. Les parents de Lincoln discutant avec Aurora tandis que Bellamy jouait les arbitres d'une nouvelle chamaillerie entre Raven et Anya. Quant à Lincoln, elle le vit se lever à l'entente de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Sur le moment, elle n'y prêta pas plus attention tandis qu'elle appréciait cet instant en famille, cette normalité à laquelle elle aspirait. Jusque là, tout c'était bien passé, elle retrouvait progressivement ses marques. Seulement, elle aurait dû se douter que le rêve prendrait fin. Lincoln revint accompagner des derniers invités. Lexa savait qu'ils seraient présents mais alors que les autres se levaient pour saluer Abby et Marcus, elle resta figée sur ce dernier. La culpabilité la frappant de plein fouet lorsque Clarke vint saluer son beau-père, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage. Un sourire qui par sa faute aurait pu disparaitre avec lui si l'assassin qu'elle était avait réussi à le tuer. Elle sentit la vague de panique monter en elle, la culpabilité, la honte et les regrets l'étouffant. C'est donc sans un mot qu'elle s'échappa de la pièce sans que personne ne la remarque. Ses pas la conduire à l'étage où elle s'engouffra par la première porte venue. Porte qu'elle referma avant de s'appuyer contre et de s'y laisser glisser. Le souffle légèrement affolé, elle avait fermé les yeux pour tenter de se calmer mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son cœur manqua un battement de surprise avant de s'affoler de plus belle.

\- Salut… souffla-t-elle maladroitement à Ethan qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle et au milieu de ce qui devait être sa chambre.

\- Salut… répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Ils restèrent ensuite là à se regarder, Lexa n'arrivant pas à se calmer tandis qu'il l'observait, ses jouets encore à la main.

\- A quoi… à quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-elle pour occuper son esprit mais surtout pour ne pas lui faire d'avantage peur avec son état actuel.

\- Aux soldats… répondit-il timidement.

\- Aux soldats ? Retourna-t-elle intriguée. C'est super ça, tu me montres ?

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation puis il acquiesça, mettant en place ses jouets alors qu'elle vint s'installer prêt de lui, s'appuyant contre le lit.

\- Là c'est les gentils, lui montra-t-il une base et quelques soldats en plastiques, et là c'est les méchants qui attaquent, fit-il rouler un véhicule vers la base.

\- D'accord et ensuite, l'encouragea-t-elle à continuer alors que la distraction la calmait peu à peu.

\- A cause des méchants, il y a des blessés…

Il coucha plusieurs soldats au sol puis il prit un personnage bien précis, différent des autres soldats en plastique qui se ressemblaient tous, sans doute ce bonhomme provenait il d'un autre jeu. Quoi qu'il en soit, il frappa les méchants avec et les fit à leur tour tomber au sol.

\- Et qui c'est celui-ci ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ben c'est toi, énonça-t-il l'évidence avec toute son innocence.

\- Comment ça, moi ? Retourna-t-elle surprise par sa réponse.

\- Le héros qui sauve papa et tata Anya, répondit-il toujours avec évidence en prenant deux personnages parmi les blessés.

\- Non Ethan, ce héros ce n'est pas moi…

A sa réponse, il fronça les sourcils, semblant lourdement réfléchir puis il se leva. Rejoignant sa table de chevet, il s'empara d'un petit cadre photo et revint devant elle. Il observa la photo, ses yeux faisant un rapide va et vient entre l'image et elle.

\- Ben si, c'est toi Lexa ! S'exclama-t-il en retournant le cadre où elle se découvrit en uniforme. T'as sauvé papa, t'es un héros ! affirma-t-il avec une autorité qui la fit sourire.

Cependant, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il l'appel un héros qui la secoua mais l'admiration qu'elle vit briller dans ses yeux. Quand il la regardait ce n'est pas un monstre qu'il voyait mais un héros, _son_ héros et en cet instant dans ce regard innocent, elle y crut aussi. Alors qu'il retourna jouer, l'envoyant combattre les méchants tel le héros qu'elle était à ses yeux, elle vit qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que le monstre qu'ils avaient fait d'elle, le monstre qu'elle pensait être encore…

\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, entendit-elle percer la douce voix de Clarke qu'elle découvrit dans l'entrée de la chambre et qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient entendu entrer. Ethan, ta maman te cherche.

\- Tiens, lui donna-t-il sa figurine avant d'obéir.

Il sortit presque en courant tandis qu'elles échangèrent un regard et un léger sourire avant que Clarke n'ajoute :

\- Le repas est prêt.

Lexa hocha la tête puis se leva pour la suivre dans le couloir mais avant de sortir, elle regarda le soldat qu'Ethan lui avait confié, souriant doucement avant de le déposer sur un meuble et fermer la porte derrière elle. Clarke et Lexa descendirent silencieusement jusqu'au salon où leur famille était déjà attablée. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, Ethan était déjà en train de s'installer à côté de ses parents, attirant l'attention sur lui. Cependant cela ne dura pas, les regards se tournant rapidement mais discrètement sur elles. A leur approche, Marcus se leva et avança vers Lexa.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse dire qui pourra excuser…

\- Alors ne dit rien, la coupa Marcus en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras, oublions ça, veux-tu ? En ce qui me concerne je suis heureux que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire bienveillant et d'un rapide regard pour Clarke.

Puis il ne le lui laissa le temps de ne répondre que par un léger hochement qu'il était déjà reparti à sa place, affaire close. Elle en fit de même avec Clarke, rejoignant la table et approchant, elles constatèrent qu'on leur avait laissé deux places face à face. Lexa ne manqua pas le regard légèrement paniqué de Clarke à l'encontre d'Octavia qui esquissa un petit sourire espiègle mais cette dernière ne fut pas la seule à sourire. Bien évidemment que leurs amis allaient tenter de mettre leur grain de sel dans leur histoire…

* * *

Les discussions allaient bon train autour de la table, hormis entre Lexa et Clarke qui s'évitaient presque et ce n'était pas facile étant assise l'une en face de l'autre. Echanger quelques mots avait été facile jusqu'à présent mais une conversation entière ? Cela leur semblait impossible sans finir par sentir un certain malaise, les sous-entendus quant à leur histoire ou leur situation actuelle revenant rapidement à la surface. Alors Lexa écoutait les conversations plutôt que d'y prendre part tandis que Clarke parlait avec Bellamy, assis à ses côtés. A plusieurs reprises leurs amis avaient tenté de les lancer dans une conversation mais cela avait été un échec. Difficile pour Lexa de prendre part à des souvenirs dont elle ne faisait pas partie et où son absence pesait, de même que pour des sujets plus banals puisque l'actualité ou tout autre évènement étaient le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Néanmoins, elle passait un bon moment, le bonheur visible de sa famille lui suffisant amplement. Ils finirent par arriver au dessert et Mr. Forest, afin d'aider Octavia et Lincoln, proposa de servir le champagne. Il servit donc coupe après coupe jusqu'à arriver à Clarke.

\- Je ne bois pas d'alcool, merci, l'arrêta-t-elle dans un sourire et non sans un rapide regard vers Lexa.

Cette dernière ayant la réaction qu'elle pressentait. Une nette incompréhension s'affichant sur son visage à cette information. Clarke ne buvant pas d'alcool ? C'était nouveau et étrange mais Lexa n'émit aucune question au grand soulagement de la blonde.

\- Ethan et si tu allais voir un peu Clarke ? Suggéra Octavia à son fils, cette dernière étant occupée.

Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête mais il s'éloigna tout de même de sa mère pour rejoindre Lexa, s'installant sur ses genoux.

\- Eh ben quel retournement de situation ? releva Anya à la vu du garçon sur les genoux de sa sœur.

\- On dirait que tu as de la concurrence Clarke, lança Raven.

La concernée lui jeta sa serviette au visage, faisant rire la tablée.

\- Difficile de rivaliser, il est en admiration total, intervint Lincoln dans un clin d'œil à Lexa.

\- On a simplement fait connaissance, expliqua sérieusement Lexa.

\- Joue pas les modestes, tu l'as complètement ensorcelé, contra Bellamy d'un sourire taquin.

\- Qui ne le serait pas…

Lexa tourna les yeux sur Clarke qui avait soufflé ces mots. Si les autres l'avaient entendu ils n'en montrèrent rien, reprenant une conversation normale tandis qu'elles se perdaient dans le regard l'une de l'autre, l'émeraude attendrit par la gêne des saphirs. Mais pendant ce temps, Ethan qui n'avait rien suivi, perdu dans ses propres réflexions innocentes d'enfant, réflexions qui l'avait porté à observer ses parents s'embrassant furtivement, puis ses grands-parents se souriant amoureusement, puis Anya et Raven se tenant la main, réflexions le menant à poser une question qui fit trembler la table…

\- Lexa, t'es amoureuse ?

Quittant les yeux de Clarke, Lexa en oublia de respirer alors qu'autour d'elle, personne n'avait l'intention de voler à son secours. Clarke était aussi surprise qu'elle par la question, bien au contraire de leurs amis qui se retenaient de rire ou bien qui, comme Raven et Octavia embrasseraient bien Ethan pour cette brillante question, aussi bien embarrassante que salutaire.

\- Oui… répondit Lexa qui avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs.

\- De qui ? Retourna-t-il aussitôt.

Si Lexa ne répondit pas, ses yeux le firent pour elle alors qu'elle les releva naturellement sur Clarke.

\- Et toi Ethan, tu as une amoureuse ? Vint la sauver Marcus, ou bien Clarke qui rougissait au regard de la brune.

\- Nan… j'en ai plusieurs ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

\- Plusieurs ? répéta Abby. Tu ne peux pas en avoir plusieurs, Ethan, lui dit-elle gentiment.

\- Mais Tata Raven a dit que je pouvais, grimaça-t-il d'incompréhension tandis que Raven manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre de champagne.

\- Raven, je vais te tuer ! Scanda Octavia.

\- J'ai jamais dis ça ! Tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- Mais si ! T'as dis que je pouvais mais fallait pas leur dire, pour pas qu'elles pleurent, renchérit Ethan.

Lincoln retint Octavia qui n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'étrangler mais le danger vint d'autre part.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de quelque chose, Reyes ? demanda Anya d'un sourcil dangereusement levé.

\- Euh… que… quoi ?! Mais non ! Se défendit lamentablement Raven.

\- Je crois que Raven a besoin d'un héros, lança Clarke dans un clin d'œil complice à l'attention de Lexa.

\- Je ne suis le héros que d'une personne… lui retourna-t-elle sans même réfléchir et dans un regard lourd de sens avant que le charme ne soit rompu par les rires de tous.

Elles virent Raven croiser les bras et bougonner sur sa chaise, ayant visiblement perdu face à Anya et aux boutades de ses amis.

\- Bon et si on mangeait ce dessert ? lança Lincoln pour le plus grand plaisir des gourmands.

* * *

L'après-midi était bien avancé et le repas depuis longtemps terminé lorsque Lincoln annonça pour le plus grand bonheur de son fils, qu'il était temps d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux trônant sous le sapin. Ethan bondit de sa chaise sous les rires mais s'apercevant rapidement que les adultes ne suivaient pas son rythme, il fit demi-tour attrapant la main de Clarke pour la tirer de sa chaise. Une fois la blonde debout, il en fit de même avec Raven puis ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les derniers se lèvent seuls. Lexa allait suivre le groupe se rassemblant autour du sapin lorsqu'Anya l'arrêta.

\- Tu peux venir une minute ?

Elle hésita une seconde, songeant que le moment était mal venu pour s'éclipser mais elle la suivit avec curiosité jusqu'au garage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? lui demanda-t-elle tout de même une fois la porte refermée sur elles.

Anya ne répondit pas, faisant le tour d'un gros objet recouvert par un drap blanc.

\- Et bien c'est l'heure des cadeaux alors voici le tien, répondit-elle finalement tout en retirant le drap d'un coup sec.

Lexa resta interdite, n'en croyant pas ses yeux en découvrant une moto, une sportive noire avec laquelle elle avait avalé des kilomètres de bitume.

\- C'est ma moto… souffla-t-elle finalement tout en effleurant ses formes de ses doigts, n'osant presque pas la toucher de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore.

\- C'est bien elle, confirma sa sœur, la caserne me l'a faite parvenir peu de temps après mon retour.

\- Et tu l'as gardé ? S'étonna Lexa en relevant les yeux sur elle, sachant qu'Anya ne conduisait pas de moto.

\- J'avais l'intention de la vendre, commença-t-elle tout en enfouissant maladroitement ses mains dans ses poches, mais au final j'en ai pas eu le courage… c'est tout ce qu'il me restait de toi.

C'est la première fois qu'elle entendait une telle vulnérabilité dans la voix de sa sœur et cela lui fendit le cœur. Mais sachant combien elle détestait se montrer ainsi, Lexa laissa passer un silence, se contentant d'observer sa moto, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre. Sauf que…

\- Il y a un impact, fronça-t-elle des sourcils à la vue du renfoncement sur la carrosserie.

\- Oui… comment dire… il se pourrait que j'ai frappé ta moto, avoua Anya avec une crainte non dissimulée alors qu'elle savait à quel point Lexa était maniaque avec sa moto.

\- Tu as quoi ?! S'égosilla-t-elle en oubliant complètement tout tact envers sa sœur.

Cependant, Anya reprit également du poil de la bête et lui répondit avec ferveur.

\- J'ai donné un coup de pied à ton engin, on va pas en faire un drame ! Leva-t-elle les bras au ciel.

\- Et ça te prend souvent ?! S'emporta déraisonnablement Lexa, perdant toute raison lorsqu'il s'agissait de son bijou.

\- Ecoute, ils me l'ont amené sans prévenir et j'ai pété un câble parce que c'est ma petite sœur que je voulais, pas ça ! Désigna-t-elle la moto avec une légère colère.

\- An' je suis désolée, s'en voulut immédiatement Lexa.

\- C'est pas grave, la dédouana-t-elle d'un sourire triste avant de fuir son regard.

\- Si, c'est grave, je n'ai pas pris en compte ce que tu as traversé…

\- C'est ce que tu fais depuis que t'es revenue, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lancer avec amertume avant de tenter de se rattraper, désolée je…

\- Non, je l'ai mérité, concéda-t-elle car après tout ce n'était que la vérité. Et puis c'est moi qui suis désolée… depuis toujours je ne fais que de te causer du souci.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui détourna le regard face à cette vérité. Anya a toujours été présente pour elle, toujours à s'inquiéter, à prendre soin d'elle, d'abord après la mort de leurs parents, lors de ses années rebelle au lycée puis après Costia et maintenant ça…

\- Hey… vint-elle passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle, posant son menton sur sa tête… je ne serais pas une grande sœur digne de ce nom, si je ne m'inquiétais pas constamment pour toi… alors arrête, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de la tête et de relâcher son étreinte.

\- Et tu es la meilleure des grandes sœurs… sourit Lexa.

\- Je sais, rétorqua fièrement Anya, allez allons rejoindre les autres.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle ouvrit la marche ainsi que la porte pour laisser passer Lexa.

\- Tu as frappé ma moto, s'offusqua-t-elle à nouveau en passant devant Anya.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre oui ou non ? S'exaspéra-t-elle, l'instant émotionnel passé pour retomber dans leurs chamailleries.

* * *

\- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama Octavia en voyant les deux sœurs revenir dans le salon.

\- On a été obligé de vous attendre ! Bougonna Raven qui était assise au pied du sapin avec Clarke, Bellamy et Ethan, ce dernier s'impatientant devant ses paquets tandis que les autres s'étaient installés sur les fauteuils et le canapé entourant l'arbre.

\- Désolée mais vous savez comment est Lexa avec sa moto, rétorqua Anya.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de la scruter sous tous les angles, lança Lincoln à la concernée.

\- Et j'ai eu raison… se défendit Lexa tout en jetant un regard noir à sa sœur.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle le verrait, retourna-t-il à Anya.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Marcus.

\- De l'impact qu'a laissé le coup de pied d'Anya, répondit-il.

Alors que les plus âgés ne comprirent pas, Bellamy et Octavia se figèrent de stupéfaction tandis que Raven partit dans un fou rire, accompagnée de prêt par Clarke.

\- Et tu es toujours en vie ? Rit cette dernière à l'attention d'Anya.

De son côté, Lexa croisa les bras et se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir d'un des fauteuils alors que ses proches continuaient de s'amuser à ses dépends.

\- Et voilà, vous nous l'avez vexé, maintenant elle va bouder pour le reste de la journée, leur reprocha Octavia qui assise dans le fauteuil voisin s'amusait tout autant de la situation.

Lexa était effectivement vexée car lorsqu'ils se liguaient tous contre elle, il lui était impossible de gagner, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils s'attaquaient à sa moto et son obsession dont ils s'étaient toujours largement amusé. Malgré tout, elle boudait pour la forme et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire amusé.

\- Laissez-là donc tranquille et laissons Ethan ouvrir ses paquets, intervint Abby en sa faveur.

Lexa se tourna vers la médecin qui était assise à côté d'elle et la remercia d'un fin sourire qu'elle lui rendit tandis que le petit garçon, après l'accord de ses parents, se jeta sur le plus gros des cadeaux dont il arracha le papier. En découvrant la base secrète des ses supers héros préférés, il sauta de joie, se précipitant sur son père pour qu'il lui ouvre.

\- Ce sourire méritait que je me batte pour ce jouet, vint chuchoter Octavia à l'oreille de Lexa.

\- Je suis d'accord, ne put-elle que confirmer alors que la joie du petit se propagea à l'ensemble de la famille.

Ethan continua l'ouverture de ses cadeaux, son sourire contagieux s'agrandissant à chacun d'eux et sous le regard amusé des plus grands, à l'exception de Clarke et Raven qui étaient entrées dans un débat sur lequel de leur cadeau avait fait le plus plaisir à Ethan : la voiture radio commandée de Raven ou bien le bateau pirate de Clarke. Le tout initié par Raven qui prenait très au sérieux sa place de meilleure tata. C'est ainsi qu'elles ne virent pas Ethan les dépasser pour s'emparer d'un paquet sous le sapin mais heureusement, Bellamy qui veillait, le rattrapa au vol.

\- Il n'est pas pour toi celui-ci, bonhomme, lui dit-il en le prenant sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as ouvert tous les tiens, confirma Octavia.

\- Alors c'est pour qui ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est au tour des adultes, répondit son père.

\- Et celui-ci est pour Clarke, annonça Bellamy en lisant son prénom sur le paquet.

La concernée sortit de sa « dispute » avec Raven et prit le paquet que lui tendit le brun.

\- Très bien je commence…

Elle le regarda avec curiosité, petit, il ne pesait pas lourd et l'emballage lui semblait familier mais elle ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps et l'ouvrit délicatement.

\- Dépêche ! Nous aussi on veut ouvrir les notre ! Rouspéta Raven à ses côtés.

\- Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Raven, appuya Marcus dans un sourire mutin.

\- Marcus, le rabroua Abby.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait plus d'un enfant à gérer aujourd'hui, taquina Aurora.

Clarke les ignora et termina d'ouvrir délicatement son paquet jusqu'à ce que son contenu lui apparaisse complètement, lui coupant le souffle. Elle se figea complètement à la vue du livre à la couverture brune et aux lettres d'or, puis elle remarqua le marque page alors elle l'ouvrit et découvrit quelques mots inscrit au dos de la couverture. Une écriture manuscrite, fluide et fine, qu'elle lut : _« Laissons les fantômes des Noëls passés et créons de nouveaux souvenirs heureux… »._ Son cœur bondit en même temps que ses yeux se relevèrent instantanément sur Lexa.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-elle directement.

Tous se tournèrent sur Lexa mais cette dernière ne ressentit que le poids des Saphirs attendant une réponse qui concrétiserait ses espoirs mais Lexa détourna le regard, soudainement incapable de répondre. Elle avait écrit ces mots sans se poser de question, sans penser qu'ils éveilleraient un cruel espoir, qu'ils sonneraient comme une promesse… Etait-elle sincère ? Oui. Pouvait-elle donner vie à cet espoir ? Pas encore…

\- Bon, allez, on va ouvrir les autres en même temps, se leva Octavia pour distribuer les cadeaux à chacun.

Complice de Lexa qui lui avait demandé de lui avancer l'argent pour acheter le livre puis de le poser sous le sapin, Octavia savait que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elles et qu'il était temps de dissoudre le soudain malaise en passant à autre chose.

\- Merci, souffla sincèrement Clarke malgré le fait que Lexa ne lui ait pas répondu.

Puis elle accepta la distraction et suivit le mouvement, souriant doucement à Lexa, elle déposa précieusement le livre dans un coin puis elle s'intéressa au cadeau qu'ouvrait Raven. La brune lui rendit son sourire, soulagée que son cadeau lui plaise, malgré ce qu'il représentait, et une fois Clarke détournée, elle sentit une main venir serrer la sienne. Lexa se tourna vers Abby qui lui souriait, un sourire plein de gratitude et d'encouragement car elle ne savait que trop bien ce que ce simple livre représentait pour sa fille. Elle hocha doucement de la tête puis elle reporta son regard sur Clarke et ses amis, profitant de leur bonheur enfantin à l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux…

\- Et Lincoln tu n'as rien ? S'étonna Bellamy alors que tous avait terminé d'ouvrir leurs présents.

\- Il a eu le sien ce matin, répondit vaguement Octavia alors qu'elle était distraite par son fils qui grimpait sur ses genoux.

\- Wouhou… chantonna Raven tout en oscillant les sourcils à ce qu'impliquait sa réponse.

\- Octavia, épargne-nous ce genre de commentaire, la rabroua son frère.

\- Je suis d'accord, grimaça sa mère ainsi que celle de Lincoln sous le regard amusé de son mari.

\- Oh ne jouez pas les petites natures, s'amusa Raven, vous pensez qu'ils l'ont eu comment ce bout de chou.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ça, tenta des les arrêter Octavia.

\- A d'autre… contra Raven… on était encore colocataire quand vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble alors j'ai une idée de votre appétit, n'est-ce pas Clarke ?

\- Malheureusement oui… confirma la blonde qui aurait voulu ne rien entendre ou même surprendre lors de leurs années de colocation.

\- Je peux en dire autant de vous deux, retourna Octavia à ses deux amies, et en ce qui te concerne Reyes, c'est toujours d'actualité, on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes discrètes, pointa-t-elle Raven et Anya.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… grogna Lexa.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rafraichir la mémoire, Lexa ? La menaça Anya d'un regard noir.

\- Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là ! Se leva Lincoln au grand soulagement des parents qui n'avaient aucune envie de connaitre la vie sexuelle de leurs enfants.

Tous se turent et le regardèrent avec surprise alors qu'il tendit la main à Octavia, cette dernière déposant Ethan pour le rejoindre alors qu'un silence curieux et attentif régnait.

\- Ce qu'Octavia voulait dire, c'est...

\- … que je suis enceinte, finit-elle dans un sourire.

Une explosion de joie vint briser le silence, les félicitations volant en tout sens alors que chacun venait les prendre dans leur bras.

\- Quand je vous disais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester sage, lança joyeusement Raven.

\- Reyes ! S'exaspérèrent ses amis.

* * *

Alors que les premiers invités commençaient à partir, Lexa était sortie sur l'un des balcons pour prendre l'air. Appuyée sur la rambarde, elle observait sereinement le paysage recouvert de neige jusqu'aux rives du lac gelés, songeant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Hormis sa petite crise de panique à l'arrivée de Marcus, tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. Discutant et riant avec ses amis et sa famille, comme au bon vieux temps. Malgré la douce joie qui l'habitait, la nostalgie s'était emparée d'elle, se remémorant une époque où tout était plus simple… Son regard tomba sur le ponton du lac et son cœur se serra au souvenir de cette soirée où elle pensait avoir l'avenir devant elle, un avenir avec Clarke. Fermant les yeux, elle chassa ses pensées moroses puis elle entendit la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir derrière elle. Lexa n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui venait d'arriver, tout son corps la ressentait. Elle sentit son bras se coller au sien alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur la rambarde à ses côtés. Le silence s'étira, Clarke fixant à son tour silencieusement l'horizon. Elles restèrent ainsi à contempler le paysage hivernal pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Clarke ne rompe finalement leur quiétude.

\- C'était une belle journée, affirma-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

\- En effet… répondit sobrement Lexa qui fixait toujours l'horizon.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, reprit Clarke en se tournant vers elle cette fois, ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi.

\- Oui, j'imagine que mes crises de panique vous auraient manqué…

Lexa l'avait dit sur un ton léger mais Clarke le prit très sérieusement et cette fois, le besoin de parler, de libérer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, prit le dessus et c'est avec agacement qu'elle rétorqua vivement :

\- Tu penses vraiment que la vie était mieux sans toi ?

Le changement de ton surprit Lexa qui se redressa mais qui ne put se défendre alors que Clarke continua :

\- C'était un cauchemar pour tout le monde, on a tous dû apprendre à vivre avec ton absence et en ce qui me concerne c'était l'enfer, asséna-t-elle durement.

Lexa resta sans voix tandis que Clarke se retourna vers l'horizon, se calmant avant de continuer car elle n'en avait pas fini, elle devait le lui dire, lui raconter ce qu'elle avait traversé. Bellamy avait raison, il était temps qu'elle sache et peut-être que Lexa comprendrait enfin que l'éloigner n'était pas la solution pour l'épargner… et plus égoïstement, qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour elle, Lexa n'avait pas le droit de la maintenir à distance.

\- Quand tu as disparu… reprit-elle la voix tremblante… j'ai remué ciel et terre pour avoir des réponses, pour qu'ils fassent le nécessaire pour te retrouver…

Lexa se redressa légèrement, cherchant son regard mais Clarke fixait un point à l'horizon, plongée dans son douloureux passé.

\- … puis ils ont décrété ta mort mais ce n'est qu'à l'enterrement que la réalité m'a frappé… j'ai complètement perdu pied, révéla-t-elle d'une voix d'avantage brisée.

Sans même y réfléchir, Lexa prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts dans un soutien silencieux.

\- J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fais… mais j'avais ce vide à la place du cœur, cette douleur à chaque respiration, c'était trop dur sans toi alors j'ai voulu oublier, ne plus rien ressentir…

\- Clarke… t'es pas obligée… intervint Lexa en venant délicatement essuyer une larme perdue sur son visage.

\- Si, j'ai besoin de te le dire et toi de l'entendre, rétorqua-t-elle tout en évitant toujours de croiser son regard.

\- D'accord… la soutint-elle tout en pressant légèrement sa main.

\- J'ai repoussé tout le monde et je me suis réfugiée dans l'alcool, buvant chaque soir à en perdre la raison mais peu m'importait tant que la douleur s'effaçait…

Lexa comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool de la journée alors que dans ses souvenirs elle ne s'en privait pas, tout en restant raisonnable. Il y eut une lourde pause, comme si elle attendait que Lexa ne la juge mais elle n'en fit rien et Clarke aurait pu s'arrêter là, ne jamais lui dire, mais cette partie de l'histoire faisait partie de sa souffrance et Lexa devait savoir… Si elles devaient à nouveau être ensemble, avoir un avenir, il ne pouvait commencer avec une telle omission. Pour avancer, il fallait tout se dire, même si cela pouvait tout lui faire perdre alors elle continua…

\- mais au bout d'un temps, ça n'a plus été suffisant alors j'ai… je n'allais plus dans les clubs uniquement pour l'alcool, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers elle, les yeux plein de larme et brisés par la honte, la douleur et la peur.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lexa pour comprendre. Cette dernière détourna les yeux sous le choc et Clarke sentit son cœur déjà lourd de ses révélations, se briser sous la douleur.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis désolée… craqua la voix de Clarke.

La blonde chercha son regard mais Lexa restait tournée vers l'horizon, figée, alors que son esprit tournait à vive allure. Clarke savait ce que cela représentait pour Lexa. En un instant, elle était devenue une seconde Costia. La trahissant de la pire des manières alors elle s'éloigna de la rambarde, se décidant à la laisser seule mais lorsqu'elle allait se libérer de sa main, Lexa raffermit sa prise et la ramena vers elle. Se tournant, Lexa réceptionna Clarke contre elle puis elle captura ses lèvres. L'embarquant dans un baiser désespéré auquel Clarke répondit tout aussi désespérément alors qu'elle retrouvait ces lèvres tant aimées. Lexa avait mal, oui, mais pas de la douleur de la trahison. Elle avait mal pour Clarke qui avait souffert tout autant qu'elle et par sa faute. Comment pourrait-elle lui en vouloir alors qu'elle était la source de cette douleur qu'elle avait par tous les moyens tenté d'oublier ? Alors oui, elle détestait l'idée de toutes ces femmes dans les bras de Clarke mais elle détestait encore plus de la savoir malheureuse. Et malgré sa souffrance, elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, Clarke avait toujours espéré son retour et c'est ce qui avait rendu les choses si difficiles pour elle. Il aurait pourtant suffit qu'elle tourne la page, qu'elle laisse derrière elle Lexa et la douleur qu'elle portait mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ce battant chaque jour pour elle, s'accrochant à l'impossible… Tout comme Lexa s'était accrochée pour elle… Clarke l'aimait et elle l'aimait. C'était aussi simple qu'inévitable. Au contact de ses lèvres, son cœur reprit vie, battant à un rythme effréné, et malgré sa respiration anarchique, elle respirait à nouveau… Leur désespoir s'estompa et leur baiser devint plus doux, leur cœur battant à l'unisson, leur souffle se mêlant avec harmonie jusqu'à ce qu'elles se séparent doucement… front contre front, chacune se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, Clarke au sourire resplendissant, Lexa au sourire tendre et qui prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour chasser ses larmes avec ses pouces… Larmes qu'elle espérait ne plus voir, pourtant cela risquait d'être le cas alors que malgré ce baiser, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à plus…

\- Clarke, ça ne veut pas dire…

\- Je sais, la coupa-t-elle, mais s'il-te-plait ne brise pas ce moment.

Alors Lexa ne dit rien de plus et se séparant, Clarke entrelaça à nouveau leurs mains puis elles s'appuyèrent de nouveau à la rambarde, la blonde posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune, fixant ainsi paisiblement l'horizon qui était maintenant plein d'avenir…

\- Lex' ?

\- Hmm…

\- Joyeux Noël.

\- Joyeux Noël, Clarke… sourit-elle avant de déposer un délicat baiser sur son front.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors c'est pas génial Noël ? :p**

 **Clexa, Ranya, Linctavia, j'espère que tout le monde y trouve son compte !**

 **Et j'espère que l'intervention d'Ethan auprès de Lexa vous a plu ;) J'avais cette idée en tête depuis le départ, en faite c'est la raison de son existence XD, alors j'espère que je me suis pas plantée.**

 **Tout comme j'espère que la réaction de Lexa en apprenant les coups d'un soir de Clarke reste cohérente et surtout compréhensible. En tout cas,** **Lexa vient de faire un grand pas en avant, même si la remise en couple n'est pas encore d'actualité car il y a encore quelques petites choses à régler. Elle doit encore mettre ses problèmes derrière elle, notamment avec le procès de Cage.**

 **Et encore une fois, mille merci à tous pour vos retours, fav, follow et d'être toujours au rendez-vous. :D**

 **Prochain chapitre : Le procès de Cage, Clarke témoigne, Lexa affronte à ses démons...**


	25. Procès

**CH25-Procès**

 **Coucou !**

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à tous d'être encore là et je vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir le chapitre. :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis Noël sans que Lexa ne revoit l'un de ses amis, même Raven n'était pas repassée à l'appartement voir Anya. Il faut dire qu'avec le procès de Cage battant son plein, l'équipe était largement occupée entre leurs témoignages et la protection des différents témoins. Un procès qu'Anya et Lexa suivaient sur leur télévision puisqu'il était retransmit en direct par les médias, ces derniers aimants le qualifier de procès du siècle.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux regarder ça ? demanda Anya, qui bien qu'officiellement réintégrée à l'équipe avait choisi de rester auprès de sa sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne témoigne pas que je m'en fiche…

D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui, Clarke allait témoigner mais pour le moment c'était le tour d'une des associés d'Heda Corporation, Nia Frost, qui après avoir répondu aux questions de l'accusation, répondait à celle de la défense. Lexa se reconcentra sur l'écran, observant la femme d'affaire qui dès le premier regard lui fut des plus antipathique. Cette femme dégageait une aura malsaine portée par son regard glacial et sa posture frigide.

 _\- Mme. Frost, commença l'avocat, un petit homme aux cheveux fins et à la jambe boiteuse, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque le FBI est venu vous arrêter en pleine réunion ?_

 _\- Ils sont entrés comme des rustres, ont lancé des accusations sans fondements puis ils m'ont emmené sans politesse à leur bureau, répondit-elle sans aucun tact._

 _\- Bien et concernant mon client ? demanda-t-il plus précisément._

 _\- Cage, grinça-t-elle, n'a pu s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel, ce qui en a résulté une dispute._

 _\- Avec qui précisément ?_

 _\- L'agent Griffin._

Lexa se redressa, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la suite.

 _\- Quel était le sujet de cette dispute ? demanda-t-il le regard sournois._

 _\- L'incompétence de Griffin et son lien étrange avec l'une des assassins._

 _\- Comment a-t-elle réagit ?_

 _\- Griffin a perdu tout sens de la raison et a frappé Cage._

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche à tout balancer comme ça ?! Se scandalisa Anya alors que l'avocat fit une lourde pause.

\- Elle ment ? demanda Lexa.

\- Non… avoua sa sœur… Clarke a pété les plombs ce jour-là…

\- Alors Nia ne fait que dire la vérité, elle est sous serment.

\- Elle pourrait y mettre les formes !

\- Chut ! L'arrêta Lexa alors que l'avocat reprit.

 _\- Pour rappel à la cour, l'agent Clarke Griffin est fiancée à Lexa Woods, assassin dans cette affaire._

Lexa serra les poings.

 _\- Donc Mme. Frost, ce que vous nous dites, c'est que l'agent Griffin, en charge de l'enquête, a laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus sur sa raison._

 _\- Objection ! Intervint Gaïa. Ceci n'est pas le procès de l'Agent Griffin !_

 _\- Effectivement mais ces informations seront pertinentes au moment du témoignage de Clarke Griffin, se défendit l'avocat._

 _\- Objection rejetée, vous pouvez continuer, ordonna le juge._

 _\- Mme. Frost ? L'invita à répondre l'avocat._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Griffin est comme son père, insupportablement émotive, aucun cran, c'est à se demander ce qu'elle a fait pour obtenir ce poste au FBI._

 _\- Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur, annonça victorieusement l'avocat._

 _\- Très bien, nous reprendrons après la pause déjeuner, déclara le juge._

\- Quelle garce ! s'écria Anya. C'est à croire qu'elle veut envoyer Clarke en taule et libérer Cage !

A ses côtés Lexa n'en menait pas large, fulminant intérieurement après ce qu'avait osé dire Nia sur Clarke. Comment avait-elle pu la descendre ainsi ? Elle venait de la discréditer avant même qu'elle ne témoigne. Si elle avait cette harpie devant elle, elle lui ferait manger son poing. Alors que le procès était en pause, c'est maintenant les journalistes qui défilaient à l'écran, chacun reprenant les propos de Nia. Lexa serra d'avantage les poings face à ce qu'allait devoir affronter Clarke, son témoignage allait être des plus difficile…

\- Bon ça suffit, s'emporta un peu plus sa sœur en se levant et éteignant la télé, allons manger en attendant que le procès reprenne.

Et Lexa la suivit dans la cuisine.

* * *

\- On ne peut pas dire que Nia nous ait facilité la tâche, déclara Gaïa debout dans la salle de réunion qui leur avait été attribuée.

\- Il faut croire qu'elle me déteste plus que Cage, répondit Clarke se tenant en face d'elle.

L'avocate l'avait convié afin de vérifier les derniers points concernant son témoignage qui débuterai dans quelques minutes et autant dire que les remarques de Nia à son égard compliquaient les choses.

\- Campbell ne va pas vous épargner, êtes-vous prête à encaisser ? Voulut s'assurer l'avocate.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, retourna-t-elle malgré tout avec assurance.

\- En effet, à moins que Miss. Woods ne passe soudainement ces portes pour témoigner, lança-t-elle avec faux espoir.

Clarke détourna les yeux, sachant pertinemment que cela n'arriverait pas.

\- Vous avez essayé de la convaincre ?

\- Lexa s'y refuse toujours et le Dr. Finch est d'avis de ne pas insister.

\- Bien… c'est malheureux mais nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence que tout va reposer sur vous.

Clarke hocha la tête, ayant accepté l'idée depuis quelques temps.

\- Vous êtes prêtes ?

\- Oui…

\- Alors allons-y, l'encouragea-t-elle à la suivre tout en ramassant ses affaires et quittant la pièce pour la salle du tribunal.

* * *

Lexa regarda Clarke s'installer dans un silence religieux, le regard fermé alors qu'elle faisait maintenant face à la salle et aux caméras. La gorge de Lexa se serra d'anxiété alors qu'on lui faisait prêter serment.

 _\- Jurée vous de ne dire que la vérité et rien que la vérité ? demanda l'homme tenant la bible, sur laquelle elle venait de poser sa main._

 _\- Je le jure._

 _\- Bien, vous pouvez commencer Maître Rawlins, annonça le Juge._

 _Gaïa se leva alors, s'approchant de Clarke, avec un air des plus sérieux ressemblant beaucoup à celui de sa mère._

 _\- Agent Griffin, pouvez-vous nous raconter le déroulement de l'enquête ?_

 _\- Bien sûr… tout à commencé avec le meurtre de Titus Trimani, PDG d'Heda Corporation…_

 _Clarke conta les choses de manières détachées, presque robotique, ayant sans doute revu en long et en large l'affaire afin de se préparer à témoigner._

 _\- Très bien, vous avez donc affronté les assassins envoyés par Mr. Wallace à plusieurs reprises mais qu'elle a été votre première impression ?_

 _\- Lors de l'attaque au gala, nous avons très vite compris qu'il y avait un problème. Les soldats ne réagissaient pas à la douleur et malgré des blessures par balles importantes, ils étaient impossibles à arrêter._

 _\- C'était l'effet de la drogue ? Aiguilla Gaïa._

 _\- En effet mais ce n'était pas le seul effet. La drogue les rendait insensible à la douleur mais elle embrouillait également leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient et il était impossible de les raisonner._

 _\- Comment pouviez-vous en être sûre ?_

 _Clarke se crispa légèrement et sa voix devint moins assurée._

 _\- Ma fiancée…_

 _\- Le Capitaine Lexa Woods ? La coupa Gaïa._

 _\- Oui… confirma-t-elle. Elle m'a attaqué sans même me reconnaitre et a bien failli me tuer._

Lexa quitta des yeux l'écran, honteuse alors que ce moment était pourtant bien ancré dans sa mémoire malgré son « absence » à ce moment là.

 _\- Un fait confirmé par plusieurs médecins, se tourna Gaïa sur l'assemblé tout en allant récupérer un dossier. J'ai ici plusieurs rapports qui confirment les propos de l'Agent Griffin. Les soldats étaient inconscients de ce qu'ils faisaient. Non seulement à cause de la drogue mais également à cause de nombreuses tortures subit lors de leur captivité afin de leur « laver le cerveau »._

 _Elle laissa passer un silence grave puis elle reprit :_

 _\- Agent Griffin, si les soldats n'étaient pas les cerveaux de l'attaque, vers qui l'enquête vous a conduite ?_

 _\- Cage Wallace, répondit simplement Clarke. Ainsi que le Colonel Emerson, toujours en fuite à ce jour… Ils ont d'abord agis à l'abri en territoire de guerre puis dans un labo de la Weather Corporation où nous avons arrêté Mr. Wallace._

 _\- Prit sur le fait ?_

 _\- Prit sur le fait, confirma Clarke._

 _\- Très bien, je n'ai plus de question, annonça Gaïa en retournant s'assoir._

Cependant, la tension augmenta d'un coup, que ce soit dans la salle ou dans leur salon lorsque l'avocat de Cage se leva pour la questionner à son tour. Lexa vit Clarke se tendre imperceptiblement alors qu'il s'approcha avec toujours cet air sournois sur le visage.

 _\- Agent Griffin, combien de fois vous et votre équipe avez affronté votre fiancée ?_

 _\- Trois fois…_

 _\- Et combien de fois avez-vous affronté le soldat Catwel ?_

 _\- Une fois…_

 _\- Donc vous le croisé une fois et vous lui tirez une balle dans la tête alors que vous croisez trois fois votre fiancée et vous ne faites rien ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, la situation était critique, il allait tirer sur Nia Frost et l'Agent Black, se défendit Clarke._

\- Le fumier… grogna Anya qui visiblement avait compris où il voulait en venir alors que Lexa était rivée à l'écran.

 _\- La situation n'était-elle pas critique lorsque votre fiancée visait le père de Mr. Wallace, Marcus Kane et l'Agent Reyes ? lança-t-il avec sarcasme._

 _\- Objection ! Intervint Gaïa. Une nouvelle fois il s'agit du procès de Mr. Wallace pas de l'Agent Griffin._

 _\- C'est un point important pour la défense de mon client, se défendit l'avocat._

 _\- Alors dépêchez-vous d'en arriver à l'essentiel, prévint le juge._

 _Gaïa se rassit non sans lancer un regard meurtrier autant à l'avocat de la défense qu'au juge._

 _\- Où en étais-je ? S'amusa-t-il presque. Ah oui… je rappel que le père de Mr. Wallace est mort lors de cette attaque et que Mr. Kane et l'Agent Reyes ont tout deux fini à l'hôpital dans un état grave. Attaque ! Appuya-t-il avec hargne et lançant un doigt accusateur à Clarke. Durant laquelle plusieurs témoins affirment que vous n'avez rien fait pour arrêter l'assassin qui n'était autre que votre fiancée._

 _\- L'essentiel, Mr. Campbell, le reprit le juge._

\- C'est pas bon ça… s'inquiéta soudainement Anya tandis que Lexa relava également le changement de posture de Clarke mais plus que tout l'orage qui prenait forme dans son regard.

Lexa ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Sans doute rageait-elle qu'il ose dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter alors qu'elle s'était rudement battue contre elle. Certes, elle n'avait pas tiré mais elle avait essayé de l'arrêter et cela aurait pu mal finir, ne serait-ce que par la chute qu'elles avaient fait depuis le premier étage.

 _\- Très bien… Ce que j'essaye de démontrer, c'est que l'agent Griffin était prête à mettre en danger des innocents afin de sauver sa fiancée. Guidée par ses émotions, elle s'est ensuite aveuglément lancée à la poursuite de mon client, se créant un coupable idéal pour dédouaner sa fiancée, faisant de lui un monstre alors qu'il est tout aussi innocent._

 _\- Innocent ?! S'insurgea Clarke. Il les a torturés, détruit, privés de leur vie ! Il est tout sauf innocent !_

 _\- Encore une fois vos émotions prennent le dessus sur votre raison, constata-t-il calmement avant de se tourner vers l'assemblé. Ce qui est arrivée à ces soldats est un drame mais rien de tout ceci n'est à imputer à mon client, Cage Wallace n'était pas au courant, son nom n'apparait sur aucun des documents officiels au contraire de ceux du Dr. Singh et la fuite du Colonel Emerson se passe de commentaire…_

 _\- Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Cage savait parfaitement ce qu'Emerson trafiquait ! S'emporta Clarke._

 _\- La seule personne pouvant certifier de sa présence ou non est le Capitaine Woods qui brille par son absence, contra-t-il Clarke. Pourquoi ne pas venir témoigner contre mon client s'il est si coupable ? A moins qu'elle n'ait finalement quelque chose à se reprocher dans tout ça._

 _\- Comment osez-vous ?! Se leva brusquement Clarke avant d'être arrêtée par le marteau du juge frappant plusieurs fois le bois._

 _\- Je n'ai pas terminé, protesta l'avocat._

 _\- La journée a été éprouvante pour tout le monde, nous reprendrons demain matin avec le témoignage de l'Agent Griffin._

Clarke se leva alors subitement et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide, esquivant quiconque tenta de l'arrêter. Lexa se laissa tomber au fond du canapé, contrariée par la tournure des choses mais alors qu'elle pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

\- Oh non, c'est pas le moment de l'emmerder, grogna Anya alors qu'à l'écran on pouvait voir une Ontari Jeffries se précipiter vers une Clarke sortant avec colère du tribunal.

 _\- Agent Griffin, Comment vous sentez-vous après ce début de témoignage ? lança-t-elle avec désinvolture._

 _\- A merveille, grinça Clarke qui venait de se faire coincer alors que d'autres journalistes les rejoignaient._

 _\- Votre emportement est-il un aveu face aux accusations de la défense ?_

 _\- Non ! S'offusqua et s'énerva à nouveau Clarke._

 _\- Pourtant il est étrange que votre fiancée soit la seule survivante ? Insista Ontari. Et son absence fait beaucoup parler ? Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ?_

 _\- Je…_

 _\- A moins d'être également ignorante de la situation étant donné qu'elle a coupé tout contact avec vous ? Ne la laissa pas répondre Ontari._

\- J'en ai assez vu, déclara Lexa en se levant et prenant sa veste de moto avant de sortir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est pas fini ! L'apostropha Anya, surprise par sa réaction.

Anya qui ne comptait pas rester assise sur ce canapé pendant que sa sœur fuyait à nouveau les choses, décida de la rattraper mais le temps qu'elle prenne ses affaires et ne sorte, Lexa avait déjà enjambé sa moto et disparaissait au coin de la rue à une vitesse sans doute déraisonnable…

* * *

Clarke montait les marches menant à son appartement tout en ruminant les évènements de son témoignage. Elle s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir perdu son sang-froid si facilement mais ce qui l'énervait d'avantage, c'est que Campbell avait en partie raison. Dès l'instant où Lexa était entrée dans les enjeux de cette enquête, Clarke avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus à plusieurs reprises, le coup de poing qu'elle avait donné à Cage en était le parfait exemple, même si elle ne le regrettait en rien. Elle lâcha un soupir, désireuse de ne plus penser à cette journée, seulement elle ne trouva pas la paix alors qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Lexa depuis Noël et soudainement elle en eut assez d'attendre un geste de sa part, il fallait qu'elles discutent et dans les plus bref délais. Bon sang ! Ragea-t-elle. Après tout ce temps et alors qu'elle s'était attendue à la perdre définitivement, Lexa l'avait embrassé. Elle s'était sentie revivre, ses espoirs s'étaient enflammés mais elle faisait de nouveau face à un mur. Bien évidemment, leur relation n'allait pas reprendre du jour au lendemain, elle le comprenait mais elle pensait qu'avec ce baiser, initier par Lexa qui plus est, elles allaient enfin pouvoir avancer. D'autant plus qu'avec le procès, elles pouvaient enfin mettre cette histoire derrière elles mais apparemment Lexa devait penser tout autrement et se cachait maintenant dans un silence complet. Clarke avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière avec Lexa la fuyant alors qu'en peu de temps elles avaient pourtant retrouvé leur complicité. D'ailleurs, la facilité avec laquelle elles se retrouvaient l'étonnait encore mais ce silence… ragea-elle de nouveau. Elle ne comprenait pas ce revirement, à moins que… à moins qu'après coup, ses émotions retombées, Lexa n'ait réalisé l'ampleur de ses aveux. Malgré leur baiser, Lexa lui en voulait surement terriblement pour ses histoires d'un soir, pour l'avoir trompé… ce qui serait totalement légitime et logique, même si elle n'en avait rien montré, et ce qui expliquerait son silence depuis. Lexa avait surement besoin d'espace et de temps pour digérer les derniers évènements, elle devait donc les lui laisser… Et puis Non ! Pas cette fois ! Cette fois, elle n'allait pas sagement attendre. Elle sortit son téléphone mais fut interrompue dans son idée d'appeler Lexa par sa propre sonnerie, recevant un appel de la part de Murphy. Si déjà le fait qu'il l'appel était étrange, le fait que ce soit déjà la deuxième fois l'était encore plus mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à gérer ses manigances. Elle laissa donc filer l'appel, sortant ses clés pour ouvrir sa porte, et son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Clarke poussa la porte avec exaspération, ignorant à nouveau l'appel…

* * *

Lexa gara et arrêta sa moto en bas de l'appartement de sa sœur, elle avait roulé pendant presque une heure, circulant librement à travers la ville, libérant son esprit bercé par le ronronnement de sa moto. Elle en descendit puis elle avança vers l'entrée tout en retirant son casque qui libéra ses boucles brunes. Elle entra et passa le hall avant d'entamer son ascension dans les escaliers mais arrivée au premier étage, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le sortit de sa poche et lu le message provenant de Clarke :

 _« Il faut qu'on parle. Viens à l'appartement. Stp. »_

Lexa fixa longuement l'écran, hésitante, non pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec Clarke mais parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir retourner dans leur appartement, même pour une petite heure… Toute fois, elle se savait injuste de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelle, alors qu'en se quittant à Noël elle lui avait promis qu'elles parleraient et c'est ce qu'elles allaient faire. Elle finit par soupirer, prenant sur elle avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche puis elle fit demi-tour. Une fois dehors, Lexa enfila son casque, remonta sur sa moto et prit la direction de leur appartement… car après tout, elle n'avait que trop reculé l'inévitable et ce n'est qu'en confrontant les choses qu'elle avancerait. Et puis si elle avait trop peur pour entrer dans l'appartement, elles pourraient toujours discuter sur le palier…

* * *

Lexa monta les dernières marches menant à l'appartement puis elle s'arrêta devant la porte, prenant quelques secondes à se décider avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et frapper. Elle attendit que la voix de Clarke l'autorisant à entrer lui parvienne ou bien qu'elle l'entende approcher pour lui ouvrir mais seulement le silence lui répondit. Plissant les sourcils face à l'étrangeté de la situation, Lexa réitéra en frappant à nouveau sur la porte. Cependant, une nouvelle fois il n'y eut que silence. Dans un soupir de frustration, elle se tourna vers le couloir, espérant peut-être apercevoir Clarke revenant d'une quelconque course mais en son fort intérieur, son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors après une dernière hésitation, elle s'empara de la poignée de la porte et appuya, la porte s'ouvrant sans résistance. Lexa l'ouvrit de moitié, découvrant la pénombre à l'intérieur.

\- Clarke ? Appela-t-elle tout de même avant d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle n'eut pas plus de réponse.

Tout l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre mais c'était chez elle, elle le connaissait par cœur alors elle avança sans encombre dans l'entrée, appelant une nouvelle fois Clarke mais toujours sans réponse. Elle entra définitivement, son regard se posant en premier sur la cuisine et c'est là qu'elle le sentit. Un frisson la parcouru, pure réflexe instinctif développé malgré elle au cours des dernières années, son instinct s'alarmant alors qu'elle se retourna et découvrit à la fois sans surprise et avec horreur…

\- Emerson…

Souffla-t-elle littéralement terrorisée, mais pas parce qu'elle redoutait qu'il lui fasse du mal mais parce qu'il tenait un large couteau cranté sur la gorge de Clarke qui était assise menottée et bâillonnée sur une chaise près de la fenêtre du balcon.

\- Il ne manquait plus que toi, sourit sournoisement Emerson.

\- Laisse-la, espèce de salopard, s'enragea Lexa en avançant de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net lorsqu'il appuya sur la lame, Clarke reculant la tête pour tenter vainement d'échapper au tranchant du métal.

\- Tut, tut, tut, tut… restes où tu es, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de terminer ce que tu as commencé, menaça-t-il tout en appuyant sur le fantôme de la cicatrice de Clarke qui commença à saigner.

\- D'accord !... Arrête !... je bouge plus ! le supplia Lexa.

Le Colonel sourit victorieusement, trop heureux de la tenir à nouveau en laisse et n'attendant que d'obtenir sa vengeance.

\- Laisse-la partir, c'est moi que tu veux, tenta-t-elle de négocier.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, j'ai autant à régler avec elle qu'avec toi, rétorqua Emerson. Tout roulait parfaitement avant qu'elle ne débarque, continua-t-il en agrippant douloureusement Clarke par les cheveux, lui arrachant une légère complainte sous la surprise du mouvement. Et toi, tu m'en as tellement fait voir qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse filer comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec colère alors qu'elle fixait avec terreur la lame tranchante.

\- Tu vas gentiment retourner vers la cuisine, il y a une surprise pour toi sur le comptoir.

Lexa se résigna à suivre son jeu et scella son regard à celui de Clarke qui malgré la situation gardait son calme puis elle recula lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle y trouva une boite, qu'elle ouvrit puis elle se figea.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton cadeau ? lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Lexa ne répondit rien, toujours figée ou plutôt hypnotisée par le contenue de la boite, une seringue pleine d'un liquide rouge qui réveilla la bête assoiffée en elle, ouvrant ses crocs pour la tirer dans les abysses de l'envie…

\- On dirait bien que si… sourit-il sadiquement. Allez, maintenant c'est l'heure de ta dose, prends la seringue et injecte la toi, ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Lexa sortit de sa contemplation, lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

\- Dépêche ! S'impatienta-t-il en tirant à nouveau violemment la tête de Clarke en arrière et raffermissant sa prise sur son couteau.

L'envie de le tuer était bien plus forte que l'envie de la drogue mais pas plus forte que celle de protéger Clarke, elle était prête à mourir pour elle s'il le fallait, alors Lexa retira sa veste qu'elle jeta sur le sol puis releva la manche de son pull avant de prendre la seringue entre ses doigts.

\- Hmmm ! No…. ! Hmmm ! S'agita désespérément Clarke à travers son bâillon.

Lexa posa l'aiguille sur sa peau et ancra son regard dans les Saphirs qui l'imploraient de ne pas le faire, puis dans un sourire désolé elle appuya, le liquide pénétrant lentement mais douloureusement dans son organisme. Lexa serra les dents, grimaçant tout juste pour ne pas satisfaire ce monstre alors que la drogue la brûlait presque aussi fort que la première dose qu'elle avait reçu. Une fois fait, elle retira l'aiguille et laissa tomber la seringue alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant ignorer le bien-être que lui procurait malgré tout cette dose.

\- Bien ! S'enjoua Emerson.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et c'est l'esprit quelque peu embrouillé qu'elle croisa le regard maintenant plein de larmes et de colère de Clarke puis elle plongea dans celui d'Emerson.

\- Maintenant, on va jouer… sourit-il de toutes ses dents en sortant une nouvelle seringue de sa poche et l'agitant dans les airs.

Son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'elle esquissa automatiquement un pas en avant, avant de stopper son geste dans le vain espoir de garder un semblant de contrôle alors qu'elle sentait son corps lui faire défaut à la simple vue de la seringue empreinte de liquide rouge. Son cœur s'emballait, ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement alors que l'envie déchirait ses entrailles à la simple idée du liquide parcourant ses veines.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié, se réjouit sadiquement le colonel.

Lexa se contenta de serrer les poings, refusant de céder à la provocation mais en réalité elle était déjà bien trop concentrée à lutter contre son brûlant besoin vital pour oser lui répondre de peur de perdre le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle. Seulement, Emerson la connaissait par cœur… Il sortit un pistolet qu'il portait dans son dos puis il le posa au sol avant de le faire glisser vers elle, entre Lexa et Clarke, puis de se placer au côté de la blonde, sans pour autant la menacer mais suffisamment proche pour l'atteindre avec sa lame si Lexa tentait quelque chose.

\- Si tu veux cette seringue, dit-il ensuite en agitant le liquide dans sa main, tues-la.

Les émeraudes passèrent lentement de la seringue, à Clarke puis au pistolet avant de revenir sur les saphirs qui l'observaient avec une confiance déconcertante. Il n'y avait aucune crainte dans son regard, pourtant elle aurait dû, Lexa l'avait prévenu… Elle releva les yeux vers la seringue, tentant vainement d'ignorer l'insidieuse voix qui s'était réveillée en elle et qui dans de sombres murmures la poussait à la tentation. Elle ferma les yeux, grimaçant de douleur à son combat intérieur, luttant contre ses instincts les plus bas.

\- Pourquoi résister ? Chantonna Emerson. Cette fille en vaut-elle vraiment la peine ? D'autant qu'avec son jolie minois, elle t'as surement vite oublié dans les bras d'une autre ! Gloussa-t-il.

Lexa rouvrit brusquement les yeux, fuyant les images que ces paroles avaient provoquées dans son esprit, mais le mal était fait. Elle serra les poings tandis que son regard se voila d'une nette blessure, rapidement accompagnée par la colère.

\- Oh oh oh, ria Emerson, j'ai tapé juste on dirait. Mais ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu ! Avec ce joli minois, elle n'a pas dû attendre bien longtemps après ta mort pour t'oublier avec une autre ! S'exclama-t-il aux regards d'avantage sombre de Lexa.

Cette dernière tenta de repousser sa colère mais la drogue embrumait son esprit, ne laissant aucune défense à son cœur, l'obligeant à admettre que Clarke avec d'autre femme ne la laissait pas indifférente. Quelque part, elle lui en voulait et malgré les circonstances, elle se sentait trahie mais alors qu'en l'apprenant, cette blessure n'avait pas été aussi importante à ses yeux que le sacrifice et l'amour de Clarke, elle était belle et bien là. Et cette colère enfouit, se libérait, offrant la faille qui permettrait à la drogue de faire son œuvre…

\- Prend donc ce flingue et tue-la, ordonna avec amusement Emerson, fait lui payer sa trahison.

Lexa pleine de colère se tourna vers Clarke. Cette dernière avait maintenant le regard triste, presque brisée, alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle lui avait vraiment caché l'impact de ses aveux. La blessure était évidente, tout comme sa colère, et Clarke se détestait d'en être responsable. D'autant qu'elle avait déjà vu cette faille dans ses yeux par le passé, une fois, lorsque Lexa lui avait confié son histoire avec Costia et aujourd'hui, à ses yeux elle ne valait pas mieux qu'elle…

Les sombres émeraudes passèrent plusieurs fois de Clarke à l'arme, le va et vient de ses yeux marquant le combat qui se livrait encore en elle.

\- Obéit ! Sinon pas de récompense ! S'impatienta Emerson en secouant la seringue.

Clarke chercha à accrocher son regard alors que Lexa grimaça à nouveau, se prenant presque la tête entre les mains entre ses voix intérieures et celle d'Emerson. Puis elle les rouvrit, trouvant les Saphirs et Clarke sut. L'étincelle de ses yeux s'éteignait, noyé par sa colère et la drogue, elle se pencha pour ramasser l'arme avant de la contempler et la pointer sur la tête de la blonde. Clarke tenta de parler mais ses mots restèrent incompréhensibles. Emerson se mit à rire alors qu'il put sentir le désespoir de la blonde et désireux de savourer sa vengeance sur celle qui lui avait tout pris, il s'empressa de retirer son bâillon.

\- Lexa fait pas ça, t'es plus forte, s'empressa-t-elle de répéter en plongeant dans les émeraudes, cherchant la dernière lueur alors que l'arme tremblait faiblement dans sa main. Ne le laisse pas gagner…

\- Mais j'ai gagné ! Rit-il de plus belle. La vérité est sous tes yeux ! Elle est faible ! Pathétique ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait Clarke de s'être battue pour une moins que rien ? D'avoir souffert pour rien !

Alors qu'il riait de plus belle, Lexa elle, continuait de lutter mais son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir et son esprit ne pensait qu'à sa colère, elle allait céder d'un instant à l'autre…

\- Lex' ? Regarde-moi… l'appela doucement Clarke, ignorant totalement les provocations d'Emerson et sa voix dépourvue de crainte, réussit à l'atteindre.

Les émeraudes s'accrochèrent aux saphirs. Ces derniers ne la suppliaient pas, ils lui faisaient confiance. Après tout ça, après son évidente faiblesse en cet instant, elle continuait de lui faire confiance et ce simple fait, la force que dégageait Clarke, certaine qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, suffit à percer ses ténèbres. Soudainement, Lexa tourna l'arme contre Emerson et tira sans hésitation… Seulement, il n'y eut que silence, aucune détonation, si ce n'est le rire de sa cible tandis qu'avec effroi, elle appuya plusieurs fois sur la gâchette sans que rien ne se produise.

\- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais prendre le risque de te donner un flingue chargé ? Se moqua-t-il.

Puis c'est avec horreur qu'elle le vit sortir une autre arme, munie d'un silencieux.

\- En revanche, celle-ci est chargée, dit-il en tirant sur Clarke.

Un cri déchirant perça la nuit lorsque la balle transperça la cuisse de la blonde, la traversant de part en part. La surprise du choc passée, Clarke serra les dents pour retenir sa douleur tandis que Lexa se jeta sur Emerson. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, elle réussit à le plaquer contre le mur et à lui faire lâcher son arme mais d'un rapide coup de tête, il se libéra de sa prise et alors commença un enchainement de coups entre eux…

* * *

Clarke tirait vainement sur les menottes liant ses poignets aux barreaux de la chaise tandis que derrière elle, Lexa et Emerson se battaient férocement. Elle luttait désespérément contre ses liens ainsi que contre la douleur cuisante de sa blessure. Plaie par laquelle, elle perdait énormément de sang et elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne perde conscience… S'agiter sur sa chaise, lutter et paniquer n'aidaient en rien à ralentir le processus, bien au contraire, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. La vie de Lexa valait bien plus que la sienne à ses yeux et même si c'était inutile, elle refusait de ne rien faire alors elle tira de plus belle sur les menottes, même si elle ne fit que s'écorcher les poignets et que rapidement, sa tête commença à tourner et sa vu se troubla de plus en plus…

* * *

Lexa attaquait sans relâche mais Emerson parait tout ses coups tout en réussissant à l'atteindre. Il l'avait touché dans les côtes et au visage et bon sang que ça faisait mal ! La dose de drogue n'avait été qu'infime, seulement de quoi lui donner envie mais pas suffisante pour la protéger de la douleur. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude de se battre ainsi, combattre tout en résistant à la douleur n'était pas chose aisé et quatre ans d'anesthésie ne l'aidaient pas à faire face et Emerson le savait, frappant aux points les plus douloureux. Il para une nouvelle fois avec succès et la repoussa en riant.

\- Je t'ai observé t'entrainé pendant quatre ans, je sais tout de ton style de combat !

Refusant de lui donner raison, elle lança son poing dans sa direction mais il l'attrapa d'une main puis de l'autre il la saisit à la gorge, la soulevant de terre pour la propulser sur la table basse du salon. L'accompagnant dans sa chute, l'impacte fut des plus violentes, son dos claquant sur la table qui céda. Emerson retira sa poigne de sa gorge, reculant de quelque pas tandis qu'elle inspira douloureusement à la recherche d'air. Elle toussa en roulant sur le côté, crachant du sang, des points noir dansant devant les yeux. Cependant, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre, la cueillant d'un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac dont la douleur vrilla tout son corps, l'étourdissant d'avantage et du sang emplissant à nouveau sa bouche.

\- Lexa ! entendit-elle paniquer Clarke.

\- La ferme toi ! ordonna Emerson en venant la frapper du revers de la main avant de revenir sur Lexa et de lancer à son attention dans un rire sadique : C'est douloureux n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas autant que ce que je vais te faire, trouva-t-elle malin de le provoquer.

\- Je vais te faire passer l'envie de me répondre ! S'énerva-t-il en venant l'attraper par le col de son pull avant de lui décocher un premier coup de poing puis un second, après lequel il s'arrêta brusquement… Non ! La repoussa-t-il et Lexa s'effondra sur le sol, frôlant l'inconscience après les coups qu'elle venait de prendre.

\- Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite, dit-il en se rapprochant de Clarke dont la tête dodelinait de plus en plus à cause de la perte de sang… je vais d'abord m'amuser avec elle et tu vas regarder… annonça-t-il en saisissant à nouveau Clarke par les cheveux, ramenant par la même occasion cette dernière dans la réalité.

Une décharge traversa le corps de Lexa, la sortant de sa torpeur et elle tenta de se relever mais pour mieux s'effondrer sous le rire d'Emerson. Une douleur fulgurante venait de la traverser à l'abdomen, sans doute une côte cassée. La douleur était insupportable tant physique que psychologique alors qu'il s'accroupit devant Clarke, venant appuyer sur sa blessure. Elle vit Clarke retenir ses cris de douleur alors qu'elle ancra son regard au sien. Il relâcha la pression et la blonde suffoqua presque à lutter contre la peine et se préparer pour la prochaine salve. Il appuya à nouveau, introduisant presque ses doigts à l'intérieur, déchirant un peu plus la chair et cette fois Clarke ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui déchira le cœur de Lexa. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais le résultat fut tout aussi lamentable, la douleur la terrassant et la renvoyant au bord de l'inconscience.

\- Regarde-la, força-t-il Clarke à la regarder en l'empoignant brutalement par la mâchoire. Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua-t-il. Tu souffres à cause d'elle et elle ne fait rien.

\- Va te faire foutre ! le fit taire Clarke.

Ce qu'il n'apprécia pas, appuyant à nouveau sur sa blessure mais cette fois, elle contint son cri, serrant les dents si fort qu'elle les entendit grincer. Elle chercha le regard de Lexa et si ancra, cherchant sa force dans ses émeraudes, bien que ces derniers soient encore embrumés par la drogue, la douleur et l'appel de l'inconscience. Emerson donna une seconde pression sur la plaie, enfonçant ses doigts à l'intérieur pour déclencher un maximum de douleur et cette fois, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps son cri. Un cri déchirant qui parvint à traverser la brume entourant Lexa et qui réveilla quelque chose de primitif en elle. Un instinct qu'elle craignait plus que tout aujourd'hui mais qui faisait partie d'elle depuis toujours. La guerrière en elle se réveilla. Une voix nouvelle s'éveillant et lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas faible, que même mise à terre elle se relevait car même la douleur ne pouvait l'arrêter. Si elle souffrait, si elle ressentait cette douleur cuisante dans ses côtes, c'est qu'elle était en vie et si elle vivait, elle pouvait encore se battre. Une rage intense l'irradia soudainement et elle se releva, luttant contre la douleur, elle retomba mais se redressa aussitôt. Et se relevant enfin, c'est à une vitesse fulgurante qu'elle empoigna Emerson avant de le plaquer à son tour au sol puis se hissant au dessus de lui, elle abattit son poing sur son visage, puis un autre et un autre… Une pluie de coups dont elle n'eut rapidement plus conscience, sa rage l'aveuglant complètement, la haine qu'elle lui portait nourrissant son poing, chaque coup déchirant le visage de ce monstre… Lexa allait le tuer, c'était aussi simple que ça, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait mais également pour Clarke… En cet instant, elle était redevenue le monstre qu'il avait créé et la créature allait tuer son maître. Plus rien ne traversait son esprit étouffé par la rage, plus rien mise à part…

\- Lexa ! Arrête ! Sa voix teintée de peur ébranla la détermination de sa rage, la stoppant dans l'instant.

Clarke n'avait montré aucune peur face à Emerson, aucune peur malgré leur situation plus que précaire et pourtant maintenant, elle avait peur, pas d'Emerson mais d'elle. Clarke la regardait avec crainte alors qu'elle était figée, le poing en l'air, ce dernier maculé du sang du monstre au visage tuméfié. Lexa resta fixée sur Emerson, ne donnant aucun regard à Clarke, le souffle rapide et brûlant de rage, souhaitant donner la mort…

\- Je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas gagner… supplia Clarke.

\- Après tout ce qu'il a fait… réussit à grogner Lexa.

\- Si tu le tue, il gagne parce que tu deviendras le monstre qu'il a créé, appuya-t-elle férocement.

Entre ses mains, Emerson esquissa un sourire mauvais et il lui fallut faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'achever. Elle en avait terriblement envie, c'était bien plus puissant que le manque de drogue mais elle s'accrocha à la voix de Clarke et elle le relâcha brusquement, le laissant tomber sur le sol, à demi-conscient. Sans attendre, Lexa rejoignit Clarke qui, malgré l'assurance dont elle venait de faire preuve pour la convaincre, était au plus mal. Son visage était livide et son regard brumeux alors qu'elle luttait contre l'inconscience.

\- Hey ! Clarke, reste avec moi ! La tira-t-elle vers la réalité en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains.

\- Toujours mon preux chevalier en armure, souffla Clarke dans un demi-sourire.

\- Et toi, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de jouer les demoiselles en détresse… retourna-t-elle tout en retirant son pull pour appuyer avec sur sa blessure, espérant ralentir l'hémorragie.

\- Je crois que cette fois c'était la dernière…

\- Ne dit pas ça, tenta-t-elle de rester confiante, la balle n'a rien touché de vital, tu…

\- Je me vide… juste de mon sang… trouva-t-elle moyen de plaisanter alors qu'elle vacilla dangereusement.

\- Clarke ?! Clarke, t'endors pas !

\- Je suis désolée… de t'avoir trompé… tu… tu crois… que tu me pardonneras un jour ? Réussit-elle à dire aux portes de l'inconscience.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, contra Lexa.

\- Je t'aime… souffla-t-elle si faiblement que Lexa se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! T'as pas le droit ! C'est pas la fin ! S'emporta-t-elle avec virulence alors que la panique et la peur l'envahirent.

Mais Clarke ferma définitivement les yeux et son cœur explosa de douleur avant de ressentir un terrible vide alors que son pire cauchemar prenait vie sous ses yeux.

\- Clarke je t'en prie, réveilles-toi ! La secoua-t-elle de désespoir par le col de sa veste. Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas !

Cependant, elle n'obtint aucune réaction alors qu'elle s'agrippait désespérément à elle, allant jusqu'à oublier de faire pression sur sa blessure, permettant ainsi au sang de s'écouler librement.

\- Je suis désolée… je suis désolée tu m'entends… j'aurais pas dû te repousser… je promets que je vais me rattraper alors reviens… la supplia-t-elle en vain alors que des larmes perlaient lentement sur son visage.

Elle la secoua à nouveau, sous le choc et totalement brisée, lui murmurant…

\- Reviens… Clarke… je peux pas vivre sans toi…

C'est là qu'elle capta son mouvement, le colonel se releva et pointa sur elle son arme ramassée au sol.

\- Rassure-toi tu vas rapidement la rejoindre, se réjouit-il en s'apprêtant à tirer.

Elle se figea alors qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'éviter, il était trop tard. Deux coups de feu résonnèrent puis le silence s'abattit violemment alors qu'Emerson se trouvait maintenant à terre avec deux balles logées dans le thorax. Ne l'ayant pas tué sur le coup, il se noyait lentement dans son propre sang…

\- Lexa ?! Est-ce que ça va ?! reconnut-elle la voix assurée de sa sœur.

La seconde d'après, Anya était debout à ses côtés, visant Emerson de son arme, vérifiant qu'il était bien mort.

\- Co… comment vous avez su ? demanda une Lexa sous le choc.

\- Murphy nous a prévenu et aucune de vous ne répondait à nos appels, répondit Octavia en venant poser ses mains sur la blessure de Clarke, appuyant fortement.

Lexa releva la présence de Raven qui toujours dans l'entrée appelait les secours puis elle se sentit tirer en arrière par une poigne solide. Lincoln l'éloignant de Clarke.

\- Lâche-moi ! protesta-t-elle avec virulence, maintenant coincée dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu es sous le choc, laisse-nous faire, retourna-t-il avec autorité.

Elle se débattit dans ses bras pour rejoindre Clarke mais Lincoln ne lâcha rien puis tout sembla ralentir autour d'elle alors que, libérée des menottes, le corps de la blonde fut délicatement étendu sur le sol. Anya chercha son pouls, prenant un air grave lorsqu'elle le sentit battre plus que faiblement. Un lourd regard passa entre Anya, Raven et Octavia puis d'un même accord, elles firent tout leur possible pour la maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours alors que dans les bras de Lincoln, Lexa, sous le choc, observait la scène totalement impuissante…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Mouahahahahah qui a dit que j'en avais fini avec vos ptits coeurs ?! :p**

 **Nia continu de faire chier, Ontari fait une apparition éclair, l'avocat de Cage tourne le procès en sa faveur, Emerson le retour et le Clexa est au plus mal ! J'espère que la confrontation Emerson/Lexa/Clarke vous a plu et est restée cohérente, surtout vis-à-vis des réactions et actions de Lexa.**

 **Question de la semaine, Clarke va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Suis-je cruelle à ce point ? Réponse la semaine prochaine !**

 **(Et n'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurais jamais la réponse donc restez calme...)**

 **Prochain chapitre : "Tout est fini"**


	26. Tout est fini

**CH26-Tout est fini**

 **J'aime quand vous me détestez :p**

 **Bonne lecture... ou pas !**

* * *

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Appelait désespérément Lexa alors qu'elle tentait de suivre le brancard poussé à vive allure par les secours.

Cependant, Lincoln la retenait fermement, l'empêchant de suivre le personnel médical qui emportait Clarke dans les méandres de l'hôpital.

\- Laisse-moi ! Elle a besoin de moi ! Se débattit-elle en lui envoyant un puissant coup de coude dans l'estomac.

Lincoln prit par surprise et le souffle coupé, la lâcha et recula de plusieurs pas, permettant ainsi à Lexa de reprendre sa course en direction de Clarke qui était sur le point de passer deux portes battantes interdites aux visiteurs.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas aller par-là ! S'interposa un infirmier qu'elle écarta sans hésitation de son chemin, le poussant contre le mur.

Une légère panique s'éleva autour d'elle alors que personnels et visiteurs assistaient à la scène mais Lexa n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait était de rejoindre Clarke. Seulement, elle la perdit de vu lorsqu'une personne se plaça dans son champ de vision, juste avant qu'une poigne ferme ne lui empoigne les bras, la stoppant brutalement.

\- Lexa, ça suffit ! Tonna Anya.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tenta-t-elle de la repousser sans succès.

\- Tu dois te calmer, lui intima-t-elle en la secouant puis elle braqua son regard droit dans le sien, cherchant un semblant de raison, tu ne peux rien faire pour Clarke, laisse faire les médecins.

\- Tu… tu comprends pas… reprit Lexa en continuant de se débattre… elle n'a pas entendu, je dois lui dire…, elle pense que je la déteste…

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots, sa combativité faiblissant alors que ses propres paroles firent ressurgir le vide régnant dans sa poitrine, l'engouffrant douloureusement dans un sentiment de perte.

\- Je dois lui dire, elle ne sait pas, elle… elle… bafouilla-t-elle de désespoir.

\- Tu lui diras ! La coupa Anya. Mais pas maintenant…

\- Et si elle ne s'en sort pas ? Craqua-t-elle d'avantage.

\- Clarke est une battante, elle va s'en sortir, affirma-t-elle déterminée à la raisonner.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, souffla douloureusement Lexa.

\- Clarke a cru en toi, maintenant c'est ton tour, elle a besoin que tu y crois, continua-t-elle intransigeante.

Mais comment y croire alors qu'elle ressentait déjà un vide immense en son cœur ? La vérité était qu'elle sentait au plus profond de son être que Clarke n'était déjà plus là, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on ne lui annonce la nouvelle qui lui enlèverait toute raison de vivre. Elle ne ressentait déjà plus rien, comme coupée du monde l'entourant, si ce n'est son impuissance face à la situation. Situation dont elle était l'unique responsable car tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si elle était morte dans le désert…

\- Mais pour le moment tu dois te faire examiner, la sortit-elle de ses noires pensées.

\- Non, non, je vais bien, contra Lexa en reculant, le regard lointain et la voix tremblante.

\- Hey, l'arrêta-t-elle, tu ne vas pas bien, claqua-t-elle presque durement et coinçant son regard. Tu es blessée, sous le choc et encore sous l'effet de la drogue…

\- Non, je…

D'un geste vif, Anya lâcha son bras pour venir appuyer sur ses côtes, arrachant instantanément une violente grimace de douleur à sa sœur.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et aller te faire examiner, trancha-t-elle avec autorité.

\- C'est ce que Clarke voudrait, intervint la voix calme de Lincoln.

Lexa se retourna vers lui et réalisa alors ce qu'elle avait fait quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Lincoln, je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle coupable.

\- C'est rien… lui pardonna-t-il d'un sourire compréhensif… mais laisse les médecins t'examiner.

Puis sachant qu'il avait raison, que Clarke voudrait qu'elle se fasse soigner et qu'elle serait la première à l'engueuler pour être encore et toujours têtu comme une mule, elle acquiesça doucement. Alors approcha un médecin qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent et c'est prudemment qu'il lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans plus de protestation et d'un pas presque amorphe, son esprit complètement détaché de ce qu'il se passait alors qu'il était entièrement tourné vers Clarke…

* * *

Lexa n'avait plus conscience du temps alors qu'elle fixait ses mains encore tâchées du sang de Clarke. Le médecin l'avait examiné, rassurant Anya qui l'avait accompagné sur son état de santé car en dehors de sa côté cassé, le reste n'était que coupures superficielles et bleus. Une partie de plaisir en comparaison de ces derniers années… Le médecin terminait de bander son abdomen lorsque la porte de la petite salle d'auscultation s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Bellamy.

\- Indra veut que je prenne son témoignage, répondit-il à la question silencieuse d'Anya.

Cette dernière s'approcha du brun pour l'emmener à l'écart, s'éloignant le plus possible de Lexa afin qu'elle n'entende pas leur conversation.

\- Des nouvelles de Clarke ? S'enquit-elle dans un chuchotement.

\- Ils l'opèrent toujours... répondit-il d'une inquiétude palpable… comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il ensuite dans un regard en direction de Lexa.

\- Mal, répondit simplement Anya avant de retourner vers le docteur qui avait terminé son travail.

\- Physiquement je ne m'inquiète pas pour votre sœur, lui annonça-t-il, ses blessures devraient rapidement guérir à condition qu'elle se repose.

\- Et pour la drogue ? Des effets secondaires à craindre ? S'enquit-elle.

\- D'après nos examens, la dose était faible et les effets se sont déjà largement dissipés. La seule chose à craindre est une éventuelle rechute, le manque risquant de se faire à nouveau sentir pendant quelques temps.

Anya leva la tête en direction du plafond, ravalant sa colère alors que les efforts de sa sœur étaient peut-être réduits à néant, avant de revenir sur le médecin.

\- Je vais vous laisser maintenant mais n'oubliez pas qu'il lui faut du repos.

\- Merci docteur, lui dit-elle puis il quitta la salle. Lexa ? S'approcha-t-elle ensuite de sa sœur qui ne semblait ne rien avoir enregistré des évènements.

Cette dernière assise sur le bord de la table d'auscultation, cessa de fixer ses mains et releva un regard sans émotion et pourtant si vulnérable.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vide… répondit-elle d'une voix fragile.

\- Lexa, je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, tu te sens capable de me le raconter ? s'avança prudemment Bellamy.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Bellamy et Anya échangèrent un regard plein de doute puis finalement Lexa répondit, toujours quelque peu déconnectée :

\- Non… je… je veux voir Clarke, asséna-t-elle.

\- Elle est encore au bloc, l'informa Bellamy qui n'insista pas sur son témoignage, mais on peut rejoindre les autres dans la salle d'attente.

Lexa le regarda un instant sans bouger, surprise qu'il soit aussi prévenant, puis elle acquiesça, le laissant l'aider à descendre pour ensuite rejoindre la porte qu'Anya lui ouvrit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente, Raven, Lincoln et Octavia étaient déjà présent, attendant des nouvelles de Clarke. En les voyant arriver, Raven se leva en attrapant un sac et s'approcha de Lexa pour le lui donner.

\- Je suis allée récupérer des affaires pour te changer, lui dit-elle dans un triste sourire.

Lexa réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait pas que ses mains qui étaient encore tâché mais également ses vêtements. Elle prit donc le sac en murmurant un merci et partit s'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches afin de se changer. Elle posa ses affaires sur les lavabos puis elle fit face au miroir, découvrant les coupures sur son visage et tout ce sang qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ensuite, elle ouvrit l'eau du robinet et passa ses mains sous l'eau froide, l'eau commençant à rougir alors qu'elle commença à frotter de plus en plus en fort ses mains. Souhaitant faire disparaitre ce sang témoin de son impuissance alors que Clarke sombrait dans l'inconscience. Elle avait été incapable de la protéger et maintenant elle était sur le point de la perdre. Elle avait été bête et stupide de croire qu'Emerson était partie pour toujours, elle aurait dû se méfier… Et si elle n'avait pas fuit Clarke, elle aurait été présente à l'appartement, elle aurait pu l'empêcher de la surprendre… Lexa cessa brusquement de se laver les mains, les appuyant sur le rebord des lavabos pour se maintenir alors que son cœur douloureux la fit vaciller. Elle avait terriblement mal, pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'il ne battait plus, tout comme il lui était devenue difficile de respirer. Clarke était sa raison de vivre, sans elle plus rien n'avait de sens, la seule idée de la perdre l'envoyait au bord du précipice…

 _« Clarke a cru en toi »_

C'était vrai, Anya avait raison, Clarke n'avait jamais douté et elle devait en faire de même. Fermant les yeux, elle chercha à dépasser ses peurs et au plus profond d'elle, elle trouva quelque chose. Une infime étincelle qui derrière toute sa noirceur, tous ses doutes, résistait. Une étincelle qui dans l'ignorance de tout et de tous n'avait jamais abandonné, jamais douté, une étincelle qui l'avait porté jusqu'ici… Lexa s'y accrocha et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, c'est en croyant en Clarke, en croyant en sa force de s'en sortir, qu'elle entreprit de se changer, retrouvant espoir…

* * *

Lexa ignorait depuis combien de temps, elle était assise avec ses amis à attendre mais chaque minute devenait plus lourde, chacune d'elle faisant trembler tout son être d'impatience et de la peur de savoir…

\- Où est Clarke ? Que s'est-il passé ? Arriva brusquement Abby suivit de près par Marcus.

Le couple, assistant a un évènement de l'entreprise hors de Polis, avaient mit un certain temps à arriver. Abby était rongée par l'inquiétude alors qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être au cœur de l'action, d'avoir immédiatement toutes les informations. En tant que médecin, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans l'ignorance, d'avoir peur… Lexa se leva mécaniquement alors que personne ne lui répondait, trop secoué par son arrivée.

\- Emerson… c'est ma faute… bafouilla-t-elle, l'esprit toujours à demi-présent.

Le visage d'Abby se ferma et elle l'observa, absente de toute réaction. Marcus se rapprocha doucement de sa femme, se préparant à la retenir de s'attaquer à Lexa, tout comme Anya se leva pour tenter de calmer la situation avant qu'elle n'explose :

\- Abby, commença la grande blonde.

Seulement, ils n'eurent pas la réaction qu'ils craignaient lorsqu'Abby se précipita sur Lexa pour la prendre dans ses bras. La brune resta figée, les bras le long du corps, ne lui rendant pas cette étreinte qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tout comme ses amis dont la surprise s'affichait clairement.

\- Si Clarke est ici, c'est que tu l'as protégé et je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, murmura Abby.

\- C'était pas suffisant…

A l'entente de la brisure dans sa voix, Abby resserra son étreinte et cette fois, Lexa l'accepta, s'accrochant presque désespérément à elle pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Clarke est forte, vint les rassurer Marcus tout en posant une main solidaire sur l'épaule de sa femme et un regard confiant dans celui de Lexa.

Puis l'attente continua, chacun se trouvant une place dans la salle, Abby et Marcus assis et se tenant la main, de même pour Anya et Raven alors que Bellamy se tenait debout contre l'un des murs, les bras croisés, le regard dans le vide… Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln, sa tête reposant sur son épaule… et non loin d'eux, Lexa, assise sur le sol, fixant le soleil maintenant levée à travers la fenêtre. Le silence oppressant avait depuis longtemps été couvert par la petite télé qui avait été allumée mais que personne ne regardait, le bruit qu'elle créait distrayant à peine leurs esprits. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant des heures et c'est alors que leur calvaire prit fin, un médecin arrivant …

\- Comment va ma fille ? L'assaillit Abby.

\- Du calme Dr. Griffin, lui demanda son collègue.

Ce qu'elle fit avec un effort surhumain alors que tous se réunissait autour d'elle, à l'exception de Lexa qui resta en retrait. A l'instant où elle avait vu le visage du médecin, son estomac s'était noué, un atroce pressentiment l'assaillant et lorsqu'il commença à parler à Abby, tout s'arrêta. Tout se figea, elle vit ses lèvres bouger, ses mots l'atteignirent mais ce fut comme si elle ne les entendait pas… Puis le monde l'écrasa, l'étouffant tandis qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur, tous ses espoirs volant en éclat alors qu'elle avait réellement cru à une fin heureuse, laissant son cœur vulnérable à une atroce souffrance. Ensuite le vide l'engloutit avant que la sensation de perte ne fasse trembler tout son corps. Manquant de tomber, ses jambes menaçant de la lâcher, elle recula pour laisser son dos s'appuyer contre le mur puis le monde et le temps reprirent brutalement leur court. Les sanglots d'Abby en larme dans les bras de Marcus lui parvinrent alors que ses propres émotions s'éteignirent dans un calme froid. Lexa ne ressentait plus rien, comme si son cœur s'était subitement arrêté, jusqu'à ce que les voix de la télévision lui parviennent, télé sur laquelle elle se focalisa alors qu'autour d'elle chacun faisait face au choc. Elle y vit le procès reprenant son cours mais sans Clarke et cette dernière n'irait jamais, Cage gagnerait et serait libéré… Alors elle sentit son cœur battre à nouveau, un battement douloureux puis un sentiment s'extirpa du néant, la colère, amie familière qui enveloppa tout son être, se muant en rage à la seule idée que Cage puisse s'en sortir. C'est alors sans prévenir et sans un regard en arrière qu'elle quitta l'hôpital…

* * *

\- Où est votre témoin, Maitre Rawlins ? demanda une nouvelle fois le juge.

\- L'Agent Griffin a été accueillie d'urgence à l'hôpital cette nuit, répondit Gaïa et qui n'en savait pas d'avantage quant à son état.

\- Pourra-t-elle témoigner ?

\- Non, votre honneur, répondit-elle avec difficulté en sachant ce que cela induisait.

\- Vous n'avez donc plus de témoin, affirma-t-il.

\- C'est exacte mais au vu des circonstances exceptionnelles, je vous demande de…

\- Cela a assez duré votre honneur, intervint Campbell, son dossier ne repose que sur du vent et son unique témoin ne viendra pas, cessons donc cette farce et rendons sa liberté à mon client.

\- L'Agent Griffin a été violemment attaquée par l'homme de main de Mr. Wallace, vous en conviendrez qu'il s'agit d'une coïncidence des plus favorables à votre client ! Argua Gaïa avec tout le calme dont elle pouvait encore faire preuve.

\- Cela suffit, lança le juge qui empêcha Campbell de répondre, au vu des évènements et si vous n'avez plus de témoins Maître Rawlins, je vais devoir…

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant apparaitre à la stupeur de tous… Lexa… La brune traversa la salle dans une assurance magistrale et avant de passer le petit portique de bois la conduisant dans la zone de plaidoyer, elle lança un regard assassin à Cage qui s'horrifiait de sa présence. Lexa s'arrêta ensuite au côté de Gaïa mais c'est le juge qu'elle regarda au moment d'annoncer :

\- Je vais témoigner.

Un silence écrasa la salle jusqu'à ce que Gaïa saute presque victorieusement de joie en annonçant solennellement au juge qu'elle appelait à la barre le Capitaine Lexa Woods…

* * *

Derrière son apparence assurée, Lexa ne l'était pas du tout et elle aurait préféré fuir loin de tous ces regards posés sur elle. Cependant, Lexa trouva sa force dans sa colère, dans sa soif de vengeance, elle allait faire payer à Cage ce qu'il avait fait. Elle le faisait pour Clarke, Clarke qui dans sa colère ne la quittait pas et malgré la situation, elle pouvait presque la voir, assise sur l'un des bancs, tel un fantôme mais bien présente pour elle. S'accrochant à ce qu'elle savait impossible, elle plongea dans son regard et elle discerna un fin sourire qui lui était destiné, un sourire se voulant rassurant, lui disant que tout irait bien pour elle… Lexa se perdit quelques instants dans ses yeux fantomatiques cherchant la force dont elle avait besoin avant qu'on ne lui fasse prêter serment et que Gaïa n'approche d'elle.

\- Tout d'abord merci d'accepter de témoigner, je sais combien cela est difficile pour vous.

Lexa ne fit qu'hocher la tête, mal-à-l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention. L'avocate lui lança un regard lui demandant si elle était prête, ce à quoi elle acquiesça doucement.

\- Pouvez-vous nous raconter votre captivité ? Et ce qu'ils vous ont fait faire ?

Lexa déglutit, au fond toujours pas prête à en parler, mais elle capta instinctivement le regard irréel de Clarke et se lança, s'accrochant à elle pour ne pas fléchir… Elle commença son récit de manière mécanique, racontant l'attaque de leur convoi, comment elle avait vu mourir ses camarades puis sa première captivité jusqu'à son sauvetage par Emerson et Singh. Expliquant ensuite son réveil en cellule et ses premières injections de drogue jusqu'au jeu macabre d'Emerson, les obligeant à se battre pour leur dose, ce qu'elle refusa…

\- Vous avez donc refusé de vous battre pour avoir cette dose ? Questionna Gaïa alors que Lexa s'était subitement arrêtée, semblant s'être perdue dans sa mémoire.

\- Oui… et il n'a pas aimé… dit-elle d'abord d'un fin sourire ironique avant de le perdre lorsque l'avocate ne lui demande d'expliquer ce qu'elle insinuait… et bien… hésita-t-elle, sa voix se faisant soudainement tremblante et son regard s'éteignant… c'est là que la torture a commencé…

Un silence se fit où elle croisa le regard appuyé de Gaïa qui lui demandait avec un regret visible de développer. Alors elle raconta comment Emerson l'avait battu pendant des heures alors qu'elle refusait de se battre pour sa dose…

\- Jusqu'au jour où j'ai craqué… j'ai tué…

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, honteuse d'avoir été faible, croisant le regard de Clarke qui cherchait à l'apaiser avant de fuir cette illusion, reflet de ses espoirs.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Ca c'est terminé ?

\- Non… rit-elle presque. Ce n'était que le début… une fois sous la coupe de la drogue, un autre jeu commençait… après avoir brisé notre corps, c'est notre esprit qu'il devait briser alors chaque jour… chaque jour, dit-elle péniblement alors qu'une larme craqua ses défenses, il nous torturait et c'était de pire en pire…

\- C'est-à-dire ? Osa Gaïa qui savait qu'il fallait toucher au maximum les jurés.

\- Il n'utilisait pas que ses poings… le fouet étant son outils préféré… répondit-elle en bougeant inconsciemment sur son siège, comme si les marques de son dos la brûlaient subitement.

Plusieurs sons s'élevèrent du public mais Lexa les ignora. Gaïa laissa passer un silence afin de lui laisser le temps de se reprendre quelque peu mais elle n'en avait pas terminé.

\- Nous connaissons les crimes commis à Polis mais votre captivité à durée quatre ans, qu'en est-il des autres missions que vous avez effectué pour eux ? Notamment sur le terrain… appuya plus précisément Gaïa.

Lexa inspira douloureusement, retrouvant avec crainte le regard de Clarke où elle ne trouva que confiance alors qu'elle avait peur de lui révéler ce pan de son histoire, peur qu'elle ne change d'avis sur elle, peur de la perdre... Une peur bien réel alors que Clarke n'était pourtant pas là pour l'entendre mais c'est tout juste si elle faisait encore la part des choses.

\- Beaucoup de mission pour tester notre obéissance, des raids sur des villages…

\- Comment était-il sûr de votre obéissance ?

Lexa ferma les yeux, chassant sa peur puis elle répondit d'une voix tremblante…

\- Ce n'était pas des soldats ennemis de l'armée américaine qu'on nous envoyait tuer mais des innocents, de pauvres villageois, des femmes, des enfants…

Il y eut des exclamations d'horreur dans le public mais Lexa en partie perdue dans ses souvenirs, fixant un point invisible devant elle, continua :

\- Aucun de nous n'aurait fait de mal à un innocent si nous avions encore eu notre libre-arbitre mais la drogue et la torture ont eu raison de nous…

\- Je pense que nous en avons assez entendu, annonça Gaïa, mais j'ai encore une dernière question. Lors de votre captivité, avez-vous vu Cage Wallace ?

Enfin une question facile, ne put s'empêcher de songer avec soulagement Lexa avant de répondre sans hésitation :

\- A plusieurs reprises, que ce soit dans son labo ou là-bas, il venait souvent s'assurer que ses _cobayes_ se portaient bien…

\- Je n'ai plus de question votre honneur, asséna victorieusement Gaïa.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'une pause Capitaine Woods ? demanda le juge.

\- Non, ça ira, répondit Lexa qui se recomposait, ayant perdu son masque impénétrable au fur et à mesure de ses confessions.

\- Très bien, c'est à vous Mr. Campbell.

L'avocat se leva, ne montrant rien de l'insécurité dans lequel le témoignage de Lexa le mettait. Il s'avança, en apparence sûr de lui mais il ne trompait personne alors que son air sournois et victorieux avait totalement disparu.

\- Capitaine Woods, vous affirmez n'avoir eu aucunement conscience de ce que vous faisiez ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous témoigner de tout ceci et assurer avoir vu mon client ? rétorqua-t-il certain d'avoir trouvé une faille.

Et le silence de Lexa précédent sa réponse ne fit que le conforter dans son idée mais il se trompait lourdement :

\- J'ai dit inconsciente, pas amnésique et pourtant croyez bien que je le voudrais… j'aimerais tellement pouvoir oublier ce que j'ai fais, ne plus cauchemarder, ne plus voir ces innocents mourir, pouvoir… pouvoir…, sa voix se brisa dans un tremblement… pouvoir être avec ma famille et mes amis sans penser au mal que je leur ai fais, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le fantôme de Clarke,… pouvoir être auprès de la femme que j'aime sans constamment penser que j'ai failli la tuer et avoir peur de lui faire du mal parce que j'ai été programmé pour le faire… termina-t-elle dans un regard brûlant de fureur pour Cage.

L'avocat recula d'un pas, sachant qu'il avait perdu.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir oublier, reprendre ma vie, mais je ne peux pas, asséna Lexa en revenant sur Clarke, ses émeraudes se voilant d'une profonde tristesse lorsque la blonde s'évapora.

\- Je… je n'ai plus de question… battit-il en retraite.

\- Très bien, puisque nous avons entendu tous les témoignages, nous allons entendre vos plaidoyers puis le jury se retirera pour délibérer…

Asséna le juge avant de conclure par un coup de marteau…

* * *

Le verdict tomba rapidement, Cage fut déclaré coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation mais alors que la salle se réjouissait de la sentence, Lexa se leva sans aucune émotion, quittant la salle sans un regard en arrière. Pas même pour Wallace qui venait de s'effondrer en réalisant qu'il allait passer le reste de ses jours en prison. En pilote automatique, elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Tout était fini mais elle était incapable d'en savourer le moment, son cœur bien loin de cet instant. C'est tout juste si elle entendit les journalistes lui courir après, espérant avoir son témoignage alors qu'elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, Clarke n'était pas là pour profiter de ce moment avec elle. Lexa était libre d'avancer, elle pouvait enfin mettre cette histoire derrière elle mais Clarke n'était pas là… Une fois sur le parvis du tribunal, Lexa relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait retenu sans même sans rendre compte depuis l'annonce du verdict. L'air frais lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité et c'est là qu'elle capta quelque chose du coin de l'œil, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelques mètres plus loin, près de la fontaine centrale de la place, Nia Frost était en pleine séance d'interview avec les journalistes et surement en train de se pavaner sur sa contribution à l'enquête ou bien elle était encore en train d'insulter Clarke. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour au souvenir de son témoignage. La colère semblant être l'unique émotion l'habitant encore. Elle traversa la distance la séparant de Nia d'un pas rapide puis arrivée au niveau du groupe, elle contourna les journalistes qui ne réalisèrent sa présence que lorsqu'elle interpella la femme d'affaires.

\- Nia Frost ?

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle et fut cueillie par un magistral coup de poing qui l'envoya s'écraser dans la fontaine, noyant sa fierté et la trempant jusqu'aux os sous les regards surpris, outrés et amusés des spectateurs.

\- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de dire du mal de Clarke Griffin, cracha-t-elle furieusement à une Nia se tenant douloureusement la mâchoire.

Puis s'est en ignorant les appels des journalistes qui avaient filmé la scène en direct qu'elle s'en alla. Irradiant de colère, personne n'osa la poursuivre, pas même Ontari qui suivait la scène de loin. Lexa s'éloignait, submergée par sa colère qui fracassait ses défenses, c'est alors qu'elle aperçu deux silhouette se tenir sur son chemin, Anya et Lincoln. Elle évita soigneusement leur regard et entreprit de les dépasser, refusant d'entendre ce qu'ils avaient à lui dire. Seulement sa sœur s'interposa et l'arrêta en l'attrapant fermement par les épaules, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Lexa croisa enfin son regard et elle comprit, une vague d'émotion la submergea, menaçant de la happer à tout instant. Anya la vit lutter alors elle l'attira contre elle, refermant ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle frappa son torse pour se libérer. Une fois prisonnière de son étreinte, ses défenses cédèrent brusquement et Lexa craqua. De violents sanglots la secouèrent, ses jambes la lâchèrent mais Anya la soutint fermement contre elle, l'accompagnant sur le sol, la serrant solidement, caressant ses cheveux tout en murmurant pour l'apaiser. C'est ainsi que Lexa libéra tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, qu'elle libéra complètement sa douleur. Pour la première fois, Lexa cessa d'être forte et accepta de se laisser aller car tout était fini…

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil se couchait lentement sur la ville, chacun rentrant chez lui mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Ontari qui travaillait encore sur son article du lendemain. Article qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques heures pour écrire avant que la une du journal ne soit bouclée et envoyée au tirage durant la nuit. Depuis la fin du procès quelques jours plus tôt, Ontari n'avait pas chômé, elle avait couvert les évènements du tribunal avec succès et maintenant, elle se concentrait sur Woods. Après le tribunal, elle l'avait vu s'effondrer dans les bras de sa sœur, une photo qui avait fait le tour des journaux de la ville mais s'il avait été surprenant de la voir dans cet état, ils comprirent tous rapidement pourquoi lorsque l'attaque d'Emerson et l'issue tragique leur parvint. Une histoire qu'Ontari c'était fait un plaisir de couvrir, glanant les meilleures informations auprès du personnel hospitalier et des policiers, ainsi elle fut la seule à pouvoir rapporter les détails sanglants de l'intrusion d'Emerson chez Griffin. C'est donc seule dans les bureaux du journal et dans la pénombre qu'elle pianotait depuis une bonne heure sur son clavier, prête à conclure cette histoire d'une manière magistrale. Le couple que formaient Griffin et Woods avait surpassé le procès, leur histoire tragique intéressant beaucoup plus les lecteurs. C'est ainsi que le procès terminé, elle avait continué à faire sensation avec ses articles, se concentrant sur le couple maudit, rappelant tout ce que Woods avait traversé, mettant en avant son sérieux syndrome post-traumatique et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle vivait toujours séparée de sa fiancée, se terrant chez sa sœur… dernier point qui rendait la fin de cette histoire encore plus dramatique. C'est dans un sourire et satisfaite par son article qu'elle tapa les derniers mots avant de l'imprimer puis d'ouvrir sa boite mail pour le transférer à son chef mais avant elle se leva pour aller récupérer son impression à l'imprimante située un peu plus loin sur l'un des autres bureaux. Elle prit la feuille puis fit demi-tour tout en le lisant…

\- Alors il est bien ? S'éleva une voix grave qui lui fit la frayeur de sa vie alors qu'elle se pensait seule.

Une main sur son cœur battant à tout rompre, elle regarda autour d'elle et découvrit une imposante silhouette assise à l'un des bureaux. L'homme se leva et fit quelque pas dans sa direction, se révélant ainsi à la lumière extérieure et elle réalisa rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un de ses collègues. Grand, costaud, les cheveux très courts et grisonnants, l'homme lui était totalement inconnu et ce n'est pas sa tenue des plus banals, jeans, veste en cuir usée par le temps, qui lui indiquerait son identité.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle une fois la surprise passée.

\- Quelqu'un qui n'aime pas vos articles, répondit-il platement.

\- Comme la plupart des gens de cette ville, retourna-t-elle fièrement.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas la plupart des gens, rétorqua-t-il en approchant un peu plus.

Ontari ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder avec défiance, bien que maintenant plus proche, elle puisse clairement sentir son hostilité envers elle.

\- Alors vous allez foutre la paix à Lexa Woods, gronda-t-il.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Il s'approcha pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et Ontari prit sur elle pour ne pas reculer sous son regard tranchant lui promettant mille tourments avant même qu'il n'ait parlé :

\- Parce que si vous persistez, je ferais en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus jamais rien écrire de votre vie, vous serez rayé de la liste de tous les grands journaux et dans le meilleur des cas vous finirez dans un bled perdu où personne ne lira vos articles…

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, avala-t-elle difficilement sa salive.

\- Si cet article sort demain, dit-il en lui prenant sa feuille, vous verrez à quel point mes coups de téléphone sont persuasifs alors que choisissez-vous ?

Ontari le contempla un instant mais son regard ne trompait pas, il ne mentait pas et plus que tout, elle pouvait voir qu'il était certain de sa victoire, certain de pouvoir la détruire. Etait-elle prête à jouer sa carrière en persistant à écrire sur Woods ? La réponse fut simple, elle reprit l'article de ses mains puis le déchira en morceau.

\- Sage décision, puis il s'éloigna, repartant comme il était arrivé à travers la pénombre, mais rappelez-vous, un seul mot à son encontre et s'en est fini de votre carrière.

Puis il disparut définitivement, laissant Ontari seule à se demander qui il pouvait être mais surtout terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire si elle désobéissait alors elle rejoignit son ordinateur, ferma sa boite mail puis elle sélectionna le dossier portant le nom de Woods avant de le supprimer pour toujours…

* * *

Lexa avait ressenti le besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, enfin aussi seule qu'elle pouvait l'être dans un bar. Elle avait eu besoin de souffler alors qu'elle n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers jours. Elle était épuisée et il était temps qu'elle pense à elle, qu'elle se libère du poids qui oppressait son cœur, qu'elle encaisse les évènements, qu'elle les laisse partir… C'est donc accoudé au bar du Grounder, un verre de Whisky devant elle, qu'elle prenait lentement conscience des choses. L'alcool aidant à chasser les émotions des derniers jours tandis que ce lieu faisant partie à part entière de son passé, la rassurait, l'apaisait alors qu'il n'y avait encore que quelque client en ce début de soirée. Se laissant bercer par la musique que jouait la sono au fond du bar, Lexa termina son verre puis le reposa sur le comptoir. C'est alors qu'un homme s'assit sur le siège à côté d'elle tout en faisant signe au barman de leur remettre une tournée. Lexa se tourna vers lui dans l'intention de refuser son verre lorsqu'elle le reconnut :

\- Général ? S'étonna-t-elle de sa présence plus qu'improbable.

\- C'est Gustus ce soir, Capitaine, lui dit-il alors que le barman leur servait leurs verres.

\- Seulement si vous en faite de même, négocia-t-elle.

Gustus sourit devant son aplomb puis il but une gorgée de son verre.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, que faites-vous là ? lui demanda-t-elle toujours surprise par sa présence.

\- Je peux vous retourner la question, rétorqua-t-il d'un sourire malin.

Lexa se retourna alors vers son verre, le fixant un instant avant de se décider à répondre.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

\- Le fond d'un verre n'a jamais la réponse, tiqua Gustus.

\- Mais ça aide, retourna-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée.

\- Seulement à fuir le véritable problème, renchérit-il.

Lexa sourit finement, jouant avec son verre, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts tandis que Gustus termina le sien, en commandant un autre.

\- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il ensuite.

Lexa releva le regard sur lui, ne comprenant pas et ne s'attendant pas à ça.

\- Je vous ai fait défaut, j'aurais dû vous retrouver avant Emerson…

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable, vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, le dédouana-t-elle de toute responsabilité.

Pourtant Gustus ne se sentit pas mieux. Il avait lu les rapports, entendu son témoignage mais il avait également vu. L'armée lui avait demandé d'enquêter sur les agissements d'Emerson et Cage sur le terrain et il était remonté jusqu'à leur base dans le désert. Il avait vu les cellules, les salles de tortures au sang encore incrusté dans le sol… Il avait ressenti les horreurs qu'abritaient encore ces lieux et bien qu'il n'ait eu aucun contrôle sur le fait de la retrouver, le destin en ayant décidé autrement, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Il sortit un petit sac en velours de la poche de sa veste et le posa sur le comptoir avant de le faire glisser jusqu'à Lexa.

\- Je crois que ça vous appartient.

Lexa regarda le sac avec curiosité puis sous le regard encourageant de Gustus, elle le prit, l'ouvrant doucement avant de faire glisser son contenu dans la paume de sa main, réceptionnant un petit objet qui stoppa son cœur.

\- Co… comment ? l'interrogea-t-elle presque sans voix.

\- Elle était encore là-bas… abandonnée… comme tout le reste, répondit-il d'un triste sourire.

Lexa ferma la main, serrant l'objet comme si elle n'arrivait à y croire.

\- Merci… merci de me l'avoir ramené… lui dit-elle les yeux brillants.

Gustus hocha simplement la tête, heureux de son petit effet mais quelque peu gêné de voir les larmes dans les yeux de son soldat.

\- Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? Reprit-il après un silence nécessaire.

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Le procès terminé, vous pouvez commencer à tourner la page, c'est derrière vous maintenant, lui dit-il d'un regard compatissant.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

\- Allez dire ça aux journalistes…

Ce fut à son tour de laisser échapper un rire.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont très vite vous laisser tranquille.

Lexa leva un sourcil interrogateur mais Gustus se contenta de l'ignorer tout en buvant une gorgée de son Whisky.

\- Lexa… commença-t-il gravement… si elle a pu retrouver son éclat, dit-il en pointant l'objet dans son poing… vous le pouvez aussi.

Elle l'observa et elle vit toute la confiance et le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Cela la toucha profondément alors qu'il l'avait accueilli dans l'armée, l'avait formé, entrainé, prit sous son aile, faisant d'elle le soldat et la femme qu'elle était. Quelque part, Gustus était devenu la figure paternelle dont elle avait eu besoin et dont elle avait encore besoin aujourd'hui. Seulement, c'était un lien qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé et dont ils ne parleraient jamais, bien qu'en cet instant le regard que Gustus posait sur elle, ne mentait pas.

\- Si quelqu'un peut survivre à tout ça, c'est bien vous Capitaine, asséna-t-il après avoir terminé son verre.

Ensuite, il se leva, déposa des billets sur le comptoir pour payer la note et ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'il ne quitte le bar, la laissant de nouveau seule avec ses pensées. Lexa rouvrit sa main et observa la bague scintillante, songeant à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Fermant brièvement les yeux, elle la revit sur le sol, se recouvrant de son sang… Chassant l'image, Lexa termina son verre, remit l'objet dans son sac et quitta le bar d'un pas rapide…

* * *

Elle franchit le grand portail en fer forgé et pénétra dans ce sanctuaire redouté des vivants. Le soleil tentait difficilement de se faire une place à travers la mer de nuage qui parcourait le ciel en ce début d'après-midi. Le vent faisait danser ses boucles brunes et caressait sa nuque, lui provoquant de léger frisson alors qu'elle cherchait la chaleur avec ses mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste. Son pas était incertain tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la tombe de ses cauchemars, son cœur se serrant, sa gorge s'asséchant d'anxiété puis après une marche qui lui sembla interminable, elle la trouva. Là, hors des allées, perdue au milieu d'une étendue verte, voisine d'une multitude de noms inconnus. Lexa s'arrêta à quelques mètres, n'osant pas plus approcher, observant silencieusement alors que des hommes retournaient les dernières pelletés de terre devant elle, un spectacle qui lui semblait irréel, tout comme le cercueil lui faisant face. Son regard glissa sur lui, scrutant chaque ornement, alors que son cœur refusait d'y croire. Les hommes soulevèrent le cercueil puis ils l'emmenèrent, disparaissant de sa vu… Lexa se retrouva alors seule face à un trou dans la terre, le fixant douloureusement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, ce que cela voulait dire… elle se perdait lentement dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une présence rassurante à ses côtés.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Clarke qui jusque là était restée en retrait pour lui laisser du temps seule.

La blonde observait également la tombe, une douleur dans le regard qui n'était pas dû à sa blessure encore fraichement recousue et qu'elle soulageait en s'appuyant sur une béquille. Clarke leur avait fait une belle frayeur, l'opération avait été difficile, la massive perte de sang lui ayant fait frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises puis il y eut plusieurs heures d'incertitude totale, où seule Clarke fut maitresse de son destin. Lorsque Lexa témoignait, Clarke se battait pour sa vie, combat au résultat incertain et dont elle n'était pas donnée gagnante par les médecins, elle-même n'y croyant pas. Pourtant, elle avait vaincu les probabilités, Anya et Lincoln lui portant la nouvelle inespéré à la sortie du tribunal, le soulagement la submergeant bien que tout ne soit pas terminé. S'en suivit quelques jours d'inconscience durant lesquels Lexa ne quitta pas son chevet, attendant avec espoir son réveil alors que Clarke retrouvait rapidement ses forces. Une fois réveillée, ce ne fut qu'une histoire de jours avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'hôpital, bien qu'elle ait encore besoin de béquille pour marcher sans faire pression sur les sutures mais ce n'était l'affaire que de quelques semaines.

\- C'est juste… bizarre… répondit Lexa en grimaçant.

\- On ne revient pas à la vie tous les jours… rassura-t-elle d'un sourire compréhensif.

L'autre bonne nouvelle qui suivit le réveil de Clarke, fut celle d'être enfin réhabilitée, Lexa était enfin de retour à la vie, du moins d'un point de vu administratif car ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait en observant cette tombe. Pour tous, elle était peut-être vide mais pour elle, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans ce trou…

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas moi… pointa-t-elle toujours sans quitter des yeux la tombe… cette Lexa Woods est bien morte.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle continua de fixer la tombe, au contraire de la blonde qui porta son regard sur elle, un regard tendre et confiant.

\- Tu ne la vois peut-être pas mais moi oui, souffla Clarke, je la vois dans ta détermination à t'en sortir, dans ton courage, dans ta façon de prendre soin des gens que tu aimes, dans ton insupportable entêtement…

Lexa hoqueta un léger rire à cette remarque et se tourna enfin vers elle.

\- … dans ce sourire… sourit-elle à son tour tendrement…

\- Je suis sérieuse, Clarke, la rabroua-t-elle doucement en reportant son attention sur la tombe dont on arrachait la croix blanche portant son nom.

\- Moi aussi, contra la blonde en attrapant ses mains pour retenir son attention et se rapprochant d'elle, leur corps se frôlant alors qu'elle capturait son regard. Regard dont seule Clarke pouvait discerner la vulnérabilité à cet instant…, tu as changé, c'est vrai, mais elle est toujours là, elle fait partie de toi. Et quand tu feras la paix avec toi-même, tu la retrouveras… Et ça, désigna-t-elle le trou… c'est simplement une page qui se tourne, cette histoire est enfin terminée, tu peux avancer, tout recommencer…

Un silence paisible s'installa et commença à les séparer tandis que Lexa pesait ses paroles tout en fixant la tombe. Tombe qui maintenant elle le réalisait avait toujours été vide, la personne qu'elle était avant cette dernière mission ne l'avait jamais quitté, telle l'étincelle résistant aux ténèbres. Elle lui en avait tellement voulu de s'être abandonnée à Emerson qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Alors qu'elle pensait n'être plus que le soldat meurtri, l'assassin endormi, elle en avait oublié celle qui s'était battue contre la drogue et le conditionnement, celle qui s'était cachée dans les tréfonds de son âme dans un seul et unique but : survivre pour tenir une promesse, retrouver Clarke. Ce n'est pas le soldat, ni la guerrière, ni l'assassin qui avait survécu, qui s'était battue pour revenir mais Lexa, elle n'avait jamais disparu et maintenant elle revenait à la vie un peu plus chaque jour. En prenant conscience de cela, Lexa pouvait tout oublier, tout recommencer, en cet instant tout lui était enfin possible et pour la première fois depuis son retour, elle se sentit libre. Son cœur, son âme, soulagées de tout poids et sorties de leur cécité, ne souhaitèrent qu'une seule chose…

\- Tu veux bien recommencer avec moi ?

Une main sur sa joue et des lèvres sur les siennes lui répondirent, son cœur éclatant alors qu'elle sentait le sourire de Clarke contre ses lèvres. Lexa en avait fini de fuir, à partir de maintenant elle allait faire les choses correctement, à commencer par Clarke, elles allaient reprendre à zéro, réapprendre à ce connaitre et plus que tout Lexa allait tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Clarke est vivante ! :D Ceci dit il fut un temps où j'ai sérieusement songé à faire une fin triste, une chance pour vous que j'ai trouvé mieux...**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait peur et que la manière dont j'ai traité le chapitre ne vous déçois pas trop, dans le sens où il n'y a pas de moment Clexa tout mignon avec Lexa qui veille au chevet de Clarke qui se réveille. Je ne voulais pas faire de redite, même si le parallèle avec Lexa aurait été sympa... mais j'avoue que je voulais vous faire flipper :p**

 **Alors Nia qui se prend un poing et une baignade c'est pas cool ça ?! ;) Clarke s'est fait Cage qui s'en prenait à Lexa, Lexa s'est fait Nia qui s'en prenait à Clarke, la boucle est bouclée !**

 **Et Ontari ? On l'aime Gustus hein :p**

 **Et non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre :D mais c'est bientôt la fin, si je ne change rien, il nous reste quatre chapitre...**

 **Du coup comme j'ai posté plus tôt, pas de chapitre ce dimanche, je vais en profiter pour avancer sur la fin, donc on se retrouve dans un peu plus d'une semaine ;)**

 **Une nouvelles fois, un grand grand merci pour tout vos messages, même les menaces de cette semaine ont été des plus encourageante XD, et merci, merci, merci pour les favs et follows qui se font de plus en plus nombreux. :D**

 **Prochain chapitre : Lexa cherche du travail, une nouvelle enquête pour l'équipe et un dernier obstacle...**


	27. Seconde chance

**CH27-Seconde chance**

 **J'ai du retard, je sais...**

 **Voici donc le chapitre responsable de la pause que j'ai du prendre, enfin c'est surtout la faute d'une certaine scène qui m'a valu un problème de page blanche... et qui est d'ailleurs également la cause de mon retard parce que j'en suis toujours pas satisfaite.**

 **Enfin bref... bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

L'hiver laissait paisiblement place au printemps, les matins se faisaient moins froid alors que le soleil réchauffait la terre humide et l'herbe encore ruisselante de la rosé matinale. Les oiseaux sortaient doucement de leur sommeil, gazouillant joyeusement et les arbres dégarnis retrouvaient peu à peu leur majestueux feuillage, chaque nouvelle feuille annonçant un peu plus le renouveau qu'apportait cette saison particulière de l'année. Renouveau que Lexa ressentait un peu plus chaque matin alors qu'elle courait dans les allées du parc. Chaque jour elle reprenait le même parcours et chaque jour, elle pouvait voir les changements de la nature. Un spectacle qu'elle prenait plaisir à voir et qu'elle savourait telle une bénédiction. C'était l'un des « avantages » de revenir d'entre les morts, elle voyait les choses différemment, profitant de chaque instant qui lui était offert, les chérissant comme s'ils s'agissaient des derniers et ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus était ceux partagés avec Clarke. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce jour au cimetière, trois mois durant lesquels elles avaient repris leurs marques, leurs habitudes et elles se voyaient tous les jours, à commencer par leurs footings matinaux. Tous les jours, Lexa se levait à l'aube, le sourire aux lèvres à la seule idée de la retrouver et ce matin là n'avait pas échappé à la règle alors qu'elle courait à ses côtés dans le parc. Côte à côte, elles couraient en parfaite harmonie, s'adaptant au rythme de l'autre, un souffle maitrisé et le cœur battant sous l'effort mais fort d'un bonheur simple. Arrivant en fin de parcours, elles se lancèrent machinalement un regard espiègle puis au même instant, elles se jetèrent dans un sprint effréné. Elles se dépassèrent l'une l'autre plusieurs fois, aucune ne voulant lâcher pour finalement franchir en même temps leur ligne imaginaire.

\- J'ai gagné ! annoncèrent-elles en même temps alors qu'elles reprenaient difficilement leur respiration.

\- Non, c'est moi ! Retournèrent-elles toujours en même temps avant de se mettre à rire.

Lexa ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre rire, c'était le plus beau son qu'elle n'est jamais entendue et elle souhaitait l'entendre tous les jours, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle en était à l'origine mais pour l'instant, sa compétitivité prit le dessus.

\- Sérieusement, j'étais devant, insista-t-elle.

\- Tu plaisantes, je te dépassais d'un bon mètre ! protesta la blonde en commençant à marcher.

Ce fut au tour de Lexa de s'offusquer dans un pouffement sarcastique qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Clarke qui était tout aussi compétitive qu'elle.

\- Besoin d'un arbitre ? lança Niylah alors qu'elles approchaient de son stand et qui avait comme chaque matin suivi leur course.

\- Non ! répondit catégoriquement Clarke.

\- Oui ! s'exclama en même temps Lexa.

Niylah ne put s'empêcher de rire en leur tendant leurs cafés.

\- Vous êtes à égalité donc aujourd'hui on va dire que c'est moi qui offre, leur annonça-t-elle dans un clin d'œil complice.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent avec elle puis elles oublièrent toute compétition, reprenant leur sérieux.

\- Merci, la remercièrent-elles alors que Niylah s'éloignait déjà vers de nouveaux clients.

Clarke but une gorgée de son café puis c'est spontanément qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Lexa avant de l'entrainer loin du stand, marchant sereinement dans l'allée du parc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Clarke.

\- J'ai un nouvel entretien en fin de matinée, répondit-elle simplement.

\- C'est super, s'enthousiasma la blonde en ignorant l'imperceptible tension qui avait traversé le corps de Lexa à sa question, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Il cherche une serveuse dans le café de la 3ème avenue…

Clarke qui cette fois ne put ignorer son manque d'enthousiasme flagrant, arrêta leur marche pour se tourner pleinement vers elle. Même si Lexa tentait de ne pas lui montrer, elle savait que la situation lui pesait. Depuis sa réhabilitation, elle s'évertuait à chercher un travail mais son passé était connu et elle essuyait refus après refus. Cela était de plus en plus difficile pour elle car elle avait dû revoir ses espoirs à la baisse, cherchant dorénavant n'importe quel travail susceptible de l'accepter, même s'il était bien loin de ses compétences et de ses aspirations.

\- Tu sais que c'est temporaire, tôt ou tard les gens vont oublier et tu pourras trouver quelque chose qui te plaît.

\- Je sais, t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien… la rassura-t-elle d'un demi sourire avant de reprendre leur marche.

Seulement Clarke n'était pas dupe, elle savait que ce qui la travaillait réellement était le fait de ne pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Sans travail, elle continuait de vivre au crochet d'Anya et Lexa supportait de moins en moins cette situation, le vivant comme un véritable échec mais sachant le sujet compliqué, elle n'insista pas, préférant ne pas la contrarier avant son entretien. Arrivant près de l'entrée du parc, il était temps pour elles de se séparer, chacune partant affronter sa journée alors Clarke se tourna à nouveau vers Lexa.

\- Ne stresse pas pour ton entretien, tu vas assurer, ok ? L'encouragea-t-elle en captant son regard et serrant doucement sa main.

\- Ok… répondit doucement Lexa.

Puis Clarke la prit par surprise, l'embrassant d'un baiser plein de ferveur qui affola tout son corps et fit chavirer son cœur avant qu'elle n'y réponde avec la même passion.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle lorsque la blonde quitta ses lèvres.

\- Pour te souhaiter bonne chance…

\- Mais je suis déjà la plus chanceuse du monde, rétorqua-t-elle en capturant son regard, ce qui fit rougir la blonde.

\- Assez parlé don juan, la tapa-t-elle doucement à l'épaule, tu as un entretien qui t'attend et je vais être en retard au boulot.

\- On s'appelle ce soir ?

\- je t'appel ce soir et toi tu m'appels dès que tu sors de ton entretien, confirma-t-elle et demanda-t-elle à la fois.

\- Ok, je t'appels, accepta-t-elle le deal dans un sourire.

\- Bien, lui sourit-elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, A tout à l'heure alors…

\- A tout à l'heure…

Et avec cette confirmation, Clarke se recula, détachant leurs mains avant de se retourner dans un dernier regard et prendre la direction de la sortie du parc. Lexa la regarda disparaitre, songeant à quel point elle était véritablement chanceuse d'avoir retrouvé sa place auprès de Clarke puis elle se détourna à son tour, partant se préparer pour son entretien…

* * *

Lorsque Lexa rentra dans le café pour son rendez-vous, elle sentit plusieurs regards inquisiteurs parmi les clients mais étant malheureusement habitué, elle les ignora presque avec facilité en traversant la salle pour rejoindre le bar où s'activaient les employés. Elle attendit quelques instants, sentant les regards bruler dans son dos puis une serveuse la repéra et s'approcha tout sourire.

\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Merci mais je ne suis pas là pour consommer, j'ai rendez-vous pour le poste libre.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, s'enthousiasma-t-elle son sourire polie s'élargissant, qui dois-je annoncer au patron ?

\- Lexa Woods…

Et ce qui se passait à chaque fois se passa, son sourire s'effaça et un regard curieux, teinté de crainte, apparu.

\- Bien… je vais le prévenir.

Et elle s'éclipsa d'un pas rapide, souhaitant sans doute que son patron ne l'embauche pas, craignant déjà de devoir travailler avec une meurtrière. Cependant, Lexa ne laissa pas l'interaction entacher sa motivation, laissant les encouragements continuels de Clarke la protéger… Un homme dans la cinquantaine et légèrement enrobé sortit de l'arrière-salle et lui fit signe d'approcher.

\- Bonjour, je suis Stan, le directeur, se présenta-t-il alors qu'il lui tendit la main.

Son sourire franc et chaleureux, la rassura et la mit tout de suite en confiance pour leur entretien, là où d'autre avait arboré un sourire ou un regard malsain, c'est ainsi qu'elle lui retourna sa poigné de main avant de le suivre dans son bureau. Ils s'installèrent et l'entretien commença.

\- Bien… je pense que nous pouvons passer l'étape des présentations, indiqua-t-il maladroitement tandis qu'elle se crispa légèrement.

Cependant, elle n'en fit pas grand cas, au moins il lui avait épargné le rire goguenard tout en faisant ouvertement allusion à sa popularité non désirée.

\- Dites-moi plutôt en quoi êtes-vous qualifié pour ce travail ?

Enfin une question normale, de tous ses entretiens, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de la main ceux où elle avait eu droit à ce genre de question, la plupart ne cherchant qu'à en savoir plus sur son passif d'assassin.

\- Bien que cela remonte maintenant à quelques années, j'ai été serveuse pendant mes études donc je connais le métier, répondit-elle simplement.

\- D'accord… mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi choisir cette voie alors que vous pourriez retourner dans l'armée ? Cela semble vraiment être un second choix et j'ai besoin de personne motivée…

\- L'armée n'est pas une option… avoua-t-elle en se réajustant sur sa chaise… mon état ne me permet pas d'y retourner mais croyiez-bien que cela n'entache en rien ma motivation pour ce travail.

\- Je vous crois… dit-il en se grattant le crâne… mais comment savoir que votre _état_ ne vous empêche pas de travailler ici également ? Je veux dire, faites-vous des crises ? Est-ce que vous tiendrez le stresse ou la foule aux heures de pointes ?

Lexa laissa échapper un rire amer, secouant la tête alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre la tournure que prenait l'entretien.

\- Vous espérez que je vous déballe tout pour courir le raconter aux journalistes ? Se braqua-t-elle.

\- Non mais je dois savoir ce qu'il en est. Si je vous embauche, je prends déjà un risque auprès de la clientèle qui vous reconnaitra alors si en plus vous risqué de péter les plombs…

\- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu, le coupa Lexa en se levant et quittant le bureau en claquant la porte.

Elle partit tout aussi vite du café, ignorant toujours les regards posés sur elle alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas furieux. Elle aurait du ce douté que ça se terminerait ainsi. Peu importe comment l'entretien commençait, on en revenait toujours à son passé et on la jugeait avant même de lui avoir donné sa chance. Le fait est qu'ils avaient tous peur d'elle et tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était d'en apprendre plus sur son compte, sur ce qu'elle avait fait et à quel point elle était brisée… C'est en serrant les poings, contenant sa colère qu'elle prit le chemin de l'appartement…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement, ce fut d'un pas fatigué, seulement, elle ne l'était pas physiquement mais moralement. Lexa accrocha sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée puis elle laissa négligemment glisser son sac sur le sol.

\- Vu ta tête j'en déduis que ça c'est mal passé, l'accueillit sa sœur installée avec une tasse de café dans la cuisine.

\- Encore un curieux… répondit-elle sans énergie.

\- Ca finira par se tasser, tenta-t-elle de la réconforter alors qu'elle se hissait sur le tabouret en face d'elle.

\- Franchement, j'en doute… retourna-t-elle amèrement tout en passant ses mains sur son visage avec dépit.

Anya lui sourit tristement, ne sachant pas réellement comment la rassurer alors qu'effectivement l'affaire ne semblait pas vouloir être oubliée, alors elle se leva et alla lui verser une tasse de café, lui offrant un instant de calme pour évacuer avant de se réinstaller en face d'elle et lui tendre sa tasse. Tasse que Lexa prit avec plaisir entre ses mains, laissant la chaleur l'apaiser et distraire son esprit avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Ecoute, j'hésitais à t'en parler mais le proprio du gymnase où je m'entraîne cherche un entraineur et …

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse la charité, la coupa-t-elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui en expliquer d'avantage.

\- Je savais que tu le prendrais comme ça, soupira Anya, mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien demandé au vieux Willy, il a placardé l'annonce, je l'ai lu et c'est tout.

Lexa soupira, plongeant son regard sur son café.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir, même si c'est dans une salle de sport, entrainer les gens c'est largement dans tes cordes.

\- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix… dit-elle avant de se lever, excuse-moi je dois appeler Clarke.

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et commença à s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptes passer à la vitesse supérieure avec elle ? L'arrêta sa sœur.

\- Comment ça ? Fronça-t-elle des sourcils en se retournant vers elle.

\- Et bien ça fait trois mois que vous vous êtes remises ensemble mais vous n'avez toujours pas ré-emménagez ensemble.

\- On n'est pas ensemble… enfin si mais… pas comme avant… c'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle finalement.

\- Lexa, vous êtes ensemble, contra une Anya désabusée, bon ok, avec les rencards en moins et vous vous voyez seulement pour vos footing, concéda-t-elle, mais en dehors de ça vous agissez comme un véritable petit couple…

\- Je sais mais… An' j'ai pas de boulot, pas d'argent… je ne veux pas être un poids pour Clarke, je veux pouvoir prendre soin d'elle, pouvoir l'emmener en rendez-vous, je veux faire les choses correctement et tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon indépendance, ce ne sera pas possible…

\- Alors raison de plus de répondre à l'annonce du vieux Willy, insista Anya dans un sourire malin.

\- Ouais… s'en amusa Lexa avant de se tourner vers sa chambre mais s'arrêtant à nouveau après quelques pas… An' ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais… ce à quoi Anya releva un sourcil étonné… je veux dire… je sais que Raven et toi aviez le projet d'emménager ensemble et que si ce n'est pas encore fait c'est à cause de moi…

\- Soit pas stupide, la coupa sa sœur, Raven pourrait très bien venir vivre ici, même si tu es là, et je pourrais très bien te laisser l'appart et aller chez elle…

\- Alors pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

\- On n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur laquelle doit déménager…

\- Trois mois et vous n'êtes toujours pas d'accord ?!

\- Trois mois et aucun changement avec Clarke ?! Lui retourna-t-elle sur le même ton.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel face à son entêtement, entêtement qu'elle serait bien hypocrite de critiquer, après tout elles étaient sœurs.

\- Bon, faut vraiment que je téléphone, pointa-t-elle en agitant l'appareil.

Anya acquiesça puis elle disparut dans sa chambre et une fois la porte refermé derrière elle, Lexa chercha le numéro de Clarke dans sa liste de contact pour l'appeler. Lorsque son nom apparut, elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde…

 _« Si seulement c'était la seule raison qui me retenait… »_ Songea-t-elle amèrement.

… puis elle l'appela.

* * *

\- Oh ok… et ça va aller ? demanda Clarke avec inquiétude à Lexa qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

A côté d'elle, elle sentit le rapide coup d'œil que lui lança Octavia alors qu'elle conduisait le SUV les menant sur le lieu de leur nouvelle enquête.

 _\- Oui, ce n'est que partie remise et j'ai déjà autre chose en vu, la rassura Lexa._

\- Ah oui ? S'enquit la blonde.

 _\- Je vais au rendez-vous cet après-midi, je t'en parlerais ce soir._

Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils au fait qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire de quoi il s'agissait mais une fois de plus elle décida de laisser filer pour ne pas la brusquer.

\- Ce n'est rien d'illégal au moins ? Parce que ça m'embêterais beaucoup de devoir te mettre les menottes, plaisanta-t-elle à la place.

\- Oh oui, je suis sûre que ça lui déplairait, se moqua Octavia du sous-entendu qu'elle venait de faire sans même s'en rendre compte.

Clarke rougit instantanément alors qu'à l'autre bout du fil, il n'y eut plus que silence, bien que Lexa n'ait pas attendue Octavia pour entendre le sous-entendu et avoir des images peu chaste en tête.

\- Non, ce n'est rien d'illégal, je te le promets, reprit Lexa et permettant ainsi à Clarke de sortir de sa gêne.

\- Occupes-toi de la route ! Râla-t-elle après son amie qui obéit tout en continuant de sourire à sa blague. Désolée, Lexa…

 _\- C'est rien, la rassura-t-elle, mais je vais devoir te laisser._

\- Moi aussi, on est en route pour une affaire. Je t'appels ce soir.

 _\- J'attends ton coup de fil, confirma-t-elle. A ce soir, Clarke._

\- A ce soir, Lexa… puis elle raccrocha.

Il y eut ensuite un silence de quelques minutes où Clarke se contenta de fixer son téléphone maintenant silencieux et où Octavia traversa prudemment plusieurs carrefour avant de prendre une longue ligne droite, lui permettant de reporter une partie de son attention sur son amie.

\- Je vois que vous en êtes toujours au même point, la sortit-elle de ses pensées.

\- Et ça me convient, voulut-elle lui assurer.

\- A d'autre Clarke, lui indiqua-t-elle clairement qu'elle n'avalait pas cette réponse toute faite.

\- Je suis sérieuse O', tant que je peux être auprès d'elle ça me va… s'évertua-t-elle à la convaincre.

\- D'accord je veux bien croire ça, concéda-t-elle tout en bifurquant dans une autre rue, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne veux pas plus.

Clarke soupira, regardant à nouveau son téléphone puis elle releva le regard tout en avouant :

\- Bien sûr que je veux plus que deux heures de temps par jour et quelques coups de téléphone mais malgré ce qu'elle prétend, quelque chose l'empêche toujours d'avancer, du moins avec moi…

Octavia sentit immédiatement la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix alors elle se saisit de sa main et la serra en signe de réconfort.

\- … mais après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, je n'ai pas l'intention de la brusquer, je suis prête à l'attendre alors je suis sérieuse quand je te dis que ce qu'elle accepte de me donner me convient, la rassura-t-elle dans un léger sourire.

\- Ok… accepta-t-elle avant de demander prudemment… Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'elle soit « bloquée » par ce qu'il s'est passé durant son absence ?

\- On en a reparlé depuis et elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, répondit-elle franchement, elle était morte alors elle estime qu'il était normal que je tourne la page… même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça, ajouta-t-elle amèrement. Bref, elle veut qu'on oubli…

\- Enfin ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle cache ses véritables sentiments…

\- C'n'est pas la raison de son « blocage », elle était sincère, crois-moi il s'agit d'autre chose.

Octavia n'insista pas, faisant confiance à Clarke concernant Lexa alors que le silence les sépara à nouveau, laissant filtrer la conversation puis alors qu'elles approchaient de leur destination, Clarke le brisa.

\- Tu devrais rester dans la voiture, lui conseilla-t-elle.

\- Je suis enceinte pas en sucre, Clarke, la réprimanda Octavia. Si j'ai demandé à ne plus faire équipe avec Lincoln c'est exactement pour ce genre de surprotection alors ne t'y met pas s'il-te-plait.

Quelques peu agacée, Octavia tourna un peu brutalement dans le parking d'un motel, motel où un dealer bien connu de leur service venait de se faire assassiner.

\- Sauf qu'on ne fait pas n'importe quel boulot, un simple coup pourrait…

Secouée par la voiture qu'Octavia arrêta brusquement, arrachant presque le frein à main au passage, elle ne put terminer sa phrase avant que son amie ne se tourne clairement agacée vers elle.

\- On va sur une scène de meurtre, t'as peur que le maccabé se relève pour m'en mettre une ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, ne rit pas Clarke.

\- Je sais quelle enquête je peux prendre ou pas, lorsqu'il faudra courir après les méchants, je resterais sagement au bureau, clarifia-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que je pourrais t'assigner à l'administratif, l'informa Clarke.

\- Alors c'est moi qui finirai derrière les barreaux pour avoir tué quelqu'un, ironisa-t-elle.

Cette fois la blonde laissa échapper un léger rire à sa remarque qui était véridique. Octavia ne supportait pas l'absence d'action alors assise derrière un bureau toute la journée, elle finirait effectivement par tuer quelqu'un dans une crise de nerf.

\- Ok, allons voir notre mort, intima Clarke tout en sortant de la voiture et sous le regard vainqueur d'Octavia.

\- Bonjour Jackson, salua Clarke en pénétrant dans la chambre du motel, scène du crime et tout aussi miteuse et crasseuse que l'extérieure du bâtiment.

\- Agent Griffin, le salua-t-elle en retour tout en se levant du sol, où il était agenouillé pour étudier le cadavre.

\- Oh bordel ! C'est quoi cette odeur ? S'égosilla Octavia à peine entrée à la suite de Clarke et portant une main à sa bouche, retenant tout juste un relent de nourriture.

\- Agent Black ! Je vous prierais d'aller vomir en dehors de la scène de crime, s'égosilla à son tour Jackson, excédé à l'idée de compromettre la scène.

\- Le mort ne se relève peut-être pas mais l'odeur avancée de putréfaction, ça fait mal, se moqua ouvertement Clarke.

Octavia lui jeta un regard noir qui aurait pu lui faire peur si la seconde d'après, elle ne disparaissait pas en courant à l'extérieur afin de vider son estomac.

\- Je l'avais pourtant prévenu de rester au bureau, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est une Black, énonça Jackson.

\- C'est une Black, confirma avec amusement Clarke car il était bien connu que les Black n'écoutaient personne. Sur ce, qu'avons-nous ? Les concentra-t-elle à nouveau.

\- Riley Tompson, tué d'une balle en pleine tête, gros calibre et à bout portant…

\- C'est ce que je peux voir… grommela-t-elle tout en regardant le sang et la cervelle éparpillée tout autour.

\- La serrure est défoncée, ajouta Octavia depuis l'entrée et qui semblait mieux contenir son estomac, néanmoins elle resta sur le palier, à l'air frais.

\- Bien qu'à bout portant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il connaissait son assassin, la surprise à suffit à le laisser s'approcher…

\- ou alors son opposant avait une meilleure carrure que lui, aucune chance de le repousser, conclut Octavia.

\- Je vous en donnerais plus après l'autopsie, leur dit Jackson.

\- Très bien… accepta Clarke tout en rejoignant la sortie.

\- T'en pense quoi ? demanda Octavia après quelques pas sur le parking.

\- J'en pense que Riley était l'un de nos informateurs et qu'il y a très peu de chance qu'il n'y est aucun rapport avec sa mort.

\- Autrement dit nous voilà repartit dans les emmerdes, clarifia Octavia avant qu'elles ne montent en voiture.

* * *

Lexa pénétra dans le vieux gymnase du quartier et bien qu'il ne paye pas de mine depuis l'extérieur, elle fut surprise de découvrir l'espace aménagé par le propriétaire. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Différents appareils d'exercice dans un coin, des sacs de frappe de l'autre, tapis de sol de l'autre côté mais ce qui la charma réellement, c'est cette ambiance vieillotte avec sa lumière ambiante légèrement tamisé, l'odeur du vieux parquet recouvrant le sol… C'est peu sûr d'elle qu'elle avança d'avantage dans la salle alors que plusieurs personnes effectuaient des exercices.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Lança une voix légèrement bourru mais néanmoins polie juste derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés en une queue de cheval frappant légèrement sa nuque dans le mouvement, et elle découvrit un vieil homme aux cheveux grisonnant, le crâne dégarnie mais caché par une casquette plate et aussi vielle que lui. Mains dans les poches de son gilet un peu trop large, il avançait vers elle dans un regard interrogateur.

\- Oh… euh je viens pour l'annonce, pointa-t-elle en direction de la porte où la dite annonce se situait.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer d'un œil curieux puis il se détourna, la laissant quelque peu au dépourvue.

\- Suis-moi petite, l'invita-t-il ensuite d'un geste de la main et sans un regard.

 _« Petite ? »_ grinça-t-elle intérieurement mais en le suivant tout de même docilement vers une petite pièce, ouverte sur la salle par une grande vitre qui offrait un peu d'intimité grâce à ses stores vénitien. Le vieil homme n'alla pas s'installer derrière son bureau mais s'appuya seulement dessus, faisant ainsi pleinement face à Lexa qui se retrouva debout entre lui et la porte.

\- Donc tu es là pour l'annonce, répéta-t-il toujours aussi bourru.

\- Oui…

\- D'accord, tu peux commencer quand ?

S'ils avaient été dans un cartoon, les yeux de Lexa seraient littéralement sortis de leurs orbites tellement elle fut surprise par sa question.

\- Vous… vous ne me demandez même pas qui je suis, quelles sont mes compétences ? demanda-t-elle toujours sous la surprise.

Le vieil homme hoqueta de rire puis croisant les bras, il la fixa d'un œil brillant.

\- Tu es Lexa Woods, ancien Capitaine dans l'armée. Tout le monde sait qui tu es petite.

\- Et ça ne vous pose aucun problème ? S'enquit-elle malgré elle tandis qu'une petite voix lui disait de se la fermer alors qu'elle venait d'être embauchée sans que son passif ne pose problème mais c'est bien ce qui la dérangeait, c'était bien trop beau.

\- Es-tu toujours cette personne ? Retourna-t-il.

\- Non, répondit-elle catégorique.

Le vieux Willy l'observait, silencieux face à l'aplomb dont elle faisait preuve. Il avait également fait la guerre, il avait eu son lot d'horreur et il savait à quel point cela pouvait changer une personne. Comme tout le monde et parce qu'il avait une certaine affection pour Anya, il avait suivit l'affaire qui avait fait trembler la ville et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les horreurs qu'avait traversé cette jeune femme se tenant devant lui. Il ne la connaissait que par sa sœur et les médias mais il avait déjà beaucoup d'admiration pour elle, n'importe qui s'effondrerait après tout ça mais pas elle, elle se battait afin de reprendre sa vie en main. Pourtant, même trois mois après, tout le monde continuait à lui renvoyer son passé à la figure, les média en premier qui ne laissaient pas passer une semaine sans publier ou parler d'elle. Tous des vautours qui refusaient de la laisser avancer et les moutons habitant cette ville les suivaient mais le vieux Willy n'était ni un vautour, ni un mouton…

\- Alors je n'ai que faire de ton passif et de ce que peuvent dire les journaux, on a tous droit à une seconde chance, lui dit-il toujours un peu bourru mais avec une tendresse de papi dans le regard.

\- Merci…

\- Ne me remercie pas, lui interdit-il en s'écartant du bureau pour en faire le tour et s'y assoir, je ne t'embauche pas par charité. Tes compétences dans l'armée iront parfaitement pour le poste d'entraineur et qui plus est ta sœur ne m'a dit que du bien sur toi.

\- Elle m'avait promis que ce n'était pas du piston, souffla-t-elle déçue.

\- Ce n'était pas pour l'annonce mais quand tu étais encore là-bas, clarifia-t-il tout en prenant des papiers d'un tiroir. C'est fou ce qu'elle peut être bavarde après s'être défoulée sur un sac, se plaignit-il d'un sourire amusée.

Lexa hoqueta un sourire tendre en pensant à sa sœur si peu causante se confier ainsi au vieux Willy, même si cela concernait une époque peu joyeuse. Il déposa ensuite un contrat sur le bureau et il lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'elle fit. Il lui tendit ensuite un stylo, qu'elle prit puis elle lut rapidement et pour la forme le contrat avant d'y apposer sa signature.

 _« Enfin »_ songea-t-elle avec soulagement avant de n'avoir qu'une seule pensée en tête.

* * *

Clarke était dans son salon, tranquillement installée dans son canapé à regarder la télévision mais n'y prêtant pas tellement attention alors qu'elle attendait avec impatiente de pouvoir appeler Lexa. Elles avaient implicitement convenue d'une heure où chacune se libérait pour s'appeler, un rituel bien en place depuis maintenant trois mois. Son attente touchait à sa fin lorsque trois coups se firent entendre à sa porte, c'est à la fois contrarié d'être dérangé pour son appel et curieuse qu'elle traversa l'appartement pour aller ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte avec un peu trop de force puis se figea lorsqu'elle découvrit :

\- Lexa ? S'étonna-t-elle de la trouver sur son palier. Qu'est-ce que…

\- J'ai eu le job, la coupa-t-elle avec un sourire irradiant de bonheur.

\- C'est génial ! Félicitation ! Explosa-t-elle de joie pour la brune avant de littéralement sauter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Lexa se laissa couler dans son étreinte, le bonheur irradiant son cœur d'être là alors que dès qu'elle avait signé, sa seule envie fut de partager la nouvelle avec Clarke.

\- Viens, raconte-moi tout, reprit la blonde en lui prenant la main et l'entrainant dans le salon. Installe-toi, je vais nous servir quelque chose.

Elle la laissa pour aller sortir des verres de l'un des placards de la cuisine et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour les poser sur le comptoir, Clarke se figea. Elle se figea à la vu de Lexa qui s'était rapprochée de la fenêtre observant l'extérieur. Une vision familière et qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir alors qu'elle réalisait que Lexa était dans leur appartement, là où elle devait être, ce qu'elle n'espérait plus… Clarke déposa les verres, un peu fortement car la brune se retourna avec curiosité mais elle avait déjà parcouru la distance les séparant, capturant violemment ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

\- Clarke ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Lexa lorsqu'elle la laissa reprendre son souffle.

\- Te voir ici… c'est merveilleux… souffla la blonde à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et bien inconsciente du frisson qu'elle déclencha chez Lexa.

Un frisson qui mêlé au bonheur qu'elle ressentait en cet instant lui fit perdre soudainement toute retenu, Lexa captura à son tour ses lèvres, les emportant dans un ardent baiser. Leur désir refoulé depuis plusieurs mois s'enflammant, leurs corps hurlant leur envie irrépressible de se retrouver complètement. Clarke laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et l'entraina vers leur chambre. La porte étant fermée, elle plaqua Lexa contre. Son dos s'écrasa avec un peu trop de force contre le bois, la surprise l'empêchant de réprimer un gémissement lorsque Clarke glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, épousant la sienne pour commencer un balais fiévreux qui électrifia tout son corps. Clarke n'avait plus que désir en tête, elle voulait posséder Lexa, elle voulait que Lexa la possède. Elle quitta ses lèvres pour venir mordiller son lobe, déclenchant un puissant frisson de plaisir qui fit trembler Lexa, puis elle descendit le long de son cou, l'embrassant, la mordillant, sachant exactement comment lui faire perdre la tête tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, la pressant un peu plus contre elle. Clarke souhaitait la faire sienne et c'est dans cette idée qu'elle fit glisser sa veste de ses épaules jusqu'au sol, glissant ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches puis son ventre où la sensation de ses abdos à travers le tissu l'excita d'avantage. N'en pouvant plus, désireuse de retrouver ce corps qu'elle aimait, désireuse d'entendre les gémissements de plaisir de Lexa, de l'entendre murmurer son prénom avec désir et amour, de la faire à nouveau sienne… Clarke ouvrit la porte de la chambre et l'y poussa doucement jusqu'à buter contre le lit, accompagnant Lexa dans sa descente avant de s'allonger sur elle. Continuant de dévorer ses lèvres avec passion, Clarke dirigea sa main vers son bas ventre pour sortir son chemisier de son pantalon avant de la glisser dessous, caressant cette peau dont elle avec cruellement envie…

\- Clarke…

La blonde sourit contre les lèvres de la brune puis tout en glissant ses doigts sur sa peau, elle entreprit de déboutonner le vêtement, désireuse de le lui retirer.

\- Clarke arrête, la repoussa subitement Lexa d'une poigne ferme sur ses épaules.

La blonde s'écarta sur le côté, laissant la brune s'assoir sur le bord du lit, le souffle erratique, elle fixait un point sur le sol…

\- Lex'… ? Tenta prudemment Clarke alors qu'elle avait eu le temps de voir la peur dans ses émeraudes.

Mais elle resta silencieuse donc elle se rapprocha pour s'assoir à ses côtés et c'est là qu'elle remarqua son poing désespérément accroché au bas de son chemisier qu'elle avait rabattu.

\- Parle-moi… souffla-t-elle en venant doucement prendre son poing crispé sur le vêtement dans ses mains… si j'ai fait quelque chose…

\- Non, non, tu n'y es pour rien, la coupa-t-elle immédiatement, refusant qu'elle ne s'accuse alors que le problème venait d'elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Poussa-t-elle.

Lexa ferma les yeux alors que la réponse lui apparaissait en se rejouant la scène. Ses mains caressant son corps auraient dû la combler de plaisir mais ce fut tout le contraire. Le contact sur sa peau, la brûla mais pas de la flamme du désir. Une peur déraisonné et irrépressible l'avait assaillit alors que Clarke avait à peine effleuré sa cicatrice, geste qui lui rappela combien elle était mutilée et elle ne voulait pas voir l'horreur, le dégout dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle les découvrirait…

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… l'arrêta-t-elle dans ses réflexions en cherchant son regard mais elle l'évita à nouveau.

Clarke attendit patiemment, ne la quittant pas des yeux, ne tentant pas de la brusquer car c'était à elle de décider si oui ou non, elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour se confier… Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux, fuyant toujours les saphirs, l'estomac noué par la peur et la honte alors que des paroles sournoises ricochaient dans son esprit : « _tu crois qu'elle voudra encore de toi ? De l'épave que tu es ? Qu'elle voudra toucher ton corps mutilé ? »_ Des paroles infondées, faites pour la faire souffrir mais qui avec le temps étaient devenues le ciment de ses incertitudes, de ses peurs puis la honte s'accrocha à ce qui devint une vérité inévitable…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça… mes cicatrices… sont ignobles… murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque brisée.

Clarke laissa passer une seconde de surprise, comprenant enfin ce qui pesait sur la brune depuis tout ce temps, puis elle se rapprocha un peu plus pour venir gentiment attraper sa joue afin de l'obliger à lui faire face, ancrant son regard dans le sien avant de lui dire :

\- Je t'aime… et ces cicatrices font partis de toi, je les aime tout autant…

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… tenta de s'échapper Lexa mais Clarke la retint.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Tu préférerais surement les oublier, oublier ce qu'elles te rappellent et je comprends mais pour moi, elles sont magnifiques, elles sont la preuve de ton courage, de ta force, de ton amour pour être revenue auprès de moi…

Touchée en plein cœur, Lexa sentit son cœur battre plus fort alors qu'ébranlée par son amour, une larme solitaire perla doucement sur sa joue, cette unique larme portant en elle tous ses doutes, toute sa fragilité… puis Clarke ponctua ses mots par un tendre baiser, libérant une douce chaleur en son cœur, chaleur aimante qui irradia tout son être, chassant ses ténèbres, pansant les dernières blessures de son cœur avant de lui demander dans un souffle :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- De tout mon cœur… souffla-t-elle sans hésitation.

Alors Clarke captura à nouveau tendrement ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement tandis que sa main quitta délicatement sa joue pour prendre prudemment entre ses doigts un premier bouton, se figeant quelques secondes afin de laisser le temps à Lexa de la repousser si elle le souhaitait mais cette dernière accentua leur baiser, lui donnant ainsi son consentement. Clarke déboutonna alors un à un les boutons de son chemisier et lorsque le tissus s'écarta pour laisser entrevoir un soutien-gorge en dentelle fine ainsi que ses abdos finement dessinés, elle sentit Lexa se crisper, son baiser se faisant plus hésitant. Clarke ralentit, quittant ses lèvres pour glisser les siennes le long de sa mâchoire puis sur sa nuque, la parsemant de baiser jusqu'à arriver à son épaule, à la naissance de ses cicatrices qu'elle embrassa délicatement et sans hésitation. Souriant tendrement lorsqu'elle sentit Lexa se détendre à nouveau, sa respiration s'accélérant lorsqu'elle revint mordiller ce point bien précis sur sa nuque et lorsqu'elle la vit du coin de l'œil, se mordre la lèvre de cette manière si sexy, Clarke ne put contenir plus longtemps son désir brûlant… Elle revint fiévreusement sur ses lèvres, l'emportant dans un baiser tandis que ses mains glissèrent sur ses épaules pour terminer de lui retiré son chemisier avant de le jeter au loin. C'est alors que Lexa rompit leur baiser, plongeant son regard toujours en proie au doute dans l'océan désireux, si accrochant avec confiance tandis qu'elle prit la main de Clarke pour la guider sur sa hanche. La blonde sentit immédiatement l'irrégularité de sa peau sous ses doigts alors que l'anxiété emplit le regard de la brune. Quittant les émeraudes, elle fit glisser ses yeux sur la cicatrice faisant son chemin de sa hanche à ses côtes puis ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau, se mordant la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit Lexa frissonner sous son touché. Elle releva un regard brûlant de désir dans les émeraudes et elle vit la vague de soulagement qui emporta tout sur son passage, ne laissant qu'amour et désir dans le regard de sa brune. Lexa passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira alors à elle, l'embrassant avec passion alors que ses barrières tombaient une à une. Clarke se laissa emporter, l'attrapant par les hanches, elle l'entraina à nouveau sur le lit, Lexa s'allongeant tandis qu'elle se plaça à califourchon sur elle. Toujours s'embrassant, leurs langues luttant pour prendre le dessus dans un balais fiévreux, Clarke glissa sa main dans son dos, caressant sa peau, découvrant sans craintes ni dégout ses cicatrices alors que ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à l'attache emprisonnant encore sa poitrine. Attache qu'elle défit avec aisance avant que le soutien-gorge n'aille à son tour se perdre sur le sol de la chambre mais elle n'eut le temps d'admirer la poitrine libérée que Lexa se redressa, attrapant le haut de Clarke pour le lui retirer. Cette dernière l'aidant avant de jeter son pull puis de repousser doucement la brune sur le lit, prenant cette fois le temps d'observer la merveille qu'elle avait sous les yeux, prenant une nouvelle fois conscience qu'elle était bien là, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Soupirant d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de sa brune caresser sa peau tandis que de sa main, elle prit l'un de ses seins, un gémissement venant s'écraser contre ses lèvres. Ce son dont elle avait tant rêvé, lui décrocha un sourire ainsi qu'un frisson de plaisir, embrasant son appétit, ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa nuque puis sur sa peau jusqu'à sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration anarchique. A peine l'eut-elle effleuré de sa langue qu'un gémissement presque douloureux de plaisir s'échappa de Lexa. Cette dernière se cambrant sous les assauts de sa langue joueuse relâcha sa respiration dans un râle terriblement sexy qui ramena Clarke à ses lèvres. Court répit dont profita Lexa pour décrocher habilement son soutien-gorge que la blonde termina de retirer avant qu'en parfaite harmonie, elles ne frissonnent de plaisir lorsque leurs poitrines s'épousèrent délicieusement. Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, c'est ainsi qu'elles se redécouvraient, à la fois passionnément et tendrement. Et si Lexa avait eu peur, il n'en était plus question, c'est en toute confiance, prête à aimer Clarke et à se laisser aimer, qu'elle s'abandonnait à ses lèvres et caresses. Caresses qui descendirent le long de ses côtes, une main se glissant jusqu'à son pantalon qu'elle déboutonna, une bonne appréhension embrasant son bas ventre, sa respiration s'accélérant d'avantage tandis que Clarke se redressa tout en libérant ses jambes du vêtement. Ne la laissant qu'en petite culotte, complètement vulnérable sous son regard brûlant mais en confiance sous son regard aimant… Clarke se mordit la lèvre, appréciant la vue, avant de déboutonner son propre pantalon, le retirant lentement sous le regard désireux de sa brune qui relevée sur ses coudes la dévorait des yeux. Emeraudes qui s'enflammèrent lorsqu'elle se débarrassa du dernier morceau de tissu la couvrant, s'offrant ainsi entièrement à sa compagne. Puis Clarke revint sur le lit, descendant lentement pour venir déposer un baiser sur le haut de sa cuisse, puis un second plus bas, progressant tendrement jusqu'à venir embrasser son bourgeon de plaisir à travers le tissus. Lexa se cambra douloureusement à la vague qui traversa son corps, sa respiration redoublant d'effort alors que sa culotte glissa à son tour le long de ses jambes puis elle s'embrasa littéralement lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Clarke caresser son bourgeon plus que sensible. Ses mains serrant les draps, retenant difficilement ses gémissements sous les assauts de sa compagne. Cette dernière cessa sa douce torture pour revenir l'embrasser, Lexa refermant ses bras sur elle, une main caressant son dos tandis que l'autre se perdit dans ses boucles blondes. Les mains de Clarke n'étant pas en reste, l'une caressant à nouveau sa poitrine tandis que l'autre glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à son intimité prête à l'accueillir, la pénétrant délicatement. Lexa quitta sa bouche pour expulser le gémissement que lui arracha la décharge provoquée par le doux va et vient de ses doigts. Clarke s'attaquant alors à sa nuque tandis que sa brune se crispait de plaisir, respirant laborieusement entre ses gémissements qui s'accentuèrent lorsqu'elle accéléra le rythme de ses doigts en elle. Lexa mordit presque son épaule dans une vaine tentative d'étouffer son plaisir, ce qui surprit Clarke, cette dernière laissant à son tour échapper l'un des gémissements qu'elle retenait, bien trop concentrée sur sa brune alors qu'elle-même n'était pas en reste. Gémissement qui fit réagir Lexa, cette dernière relevant brusquement sa cuisse qui vint rencontrer l'intimité mouillée de sa blonde. L'effet fut instantané, un puissant gémissement échappa à Clarke alors qu'une vague de plaisir la traversa, faisant frissonner leurs deux corps. A chaque pénétration, la brune se cambrait de plaisir, bougeait ses hanches, en voulant plus et à chaque fois, elle appuyait un peu plus sa cuisse contre son intimité, provoquant un plaisir mutuel et partagé, ne faisant plus qu'une. C'est ainsi qu'elles arrivèrent au bord du précipice, prêtes à s'y laisser tomber… Clarke sentant approcher sa limite, quitta les lèvres de sa brune qui les yeux fermés s'apprêtait également à se laisser submerger.

\- Lex'… regarde-moi…

Lexa ouvrit les yeux puis tout en prenant sa main libre, entrelaçant leurs doigts, c'est mutuellement qu'elles se perdirent dans les yeux l'une de l'autre juste avant le dernier assaut qui les emporta toutes les deux dans un puissant orgasme. Leurs corps se tendant de plaisir dans une complète harmonie puis une fois l'agréable tempête passée, Clarke se laissa glisser sur le côté, se lovant contre Lexa qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent… ensemble.

* * *

Au petit matin, Lexa fut tirée de son sommeil par un doux frisson, sous la surface de l'inconscience, elle sentit un léger touché glisser sur son épaule puis descendre dans son dos, suivant le tracé d'une de ses nombreuses marques qui s'entrecroisaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais elle ne chercha pas à se soustraire de l'examen de sa compagne, en vérité, elle n'y songea même pas un instant. Les doigts de Clarke sur sa peau l'apaisant, lui faisant du bien, lui faisant vouloir se réveiller ainsi chaque jour que la vie lui offrait. Elle se retourna alors, basculant sur son dos et surprenant la blonde qui ne pensait pas l'avoir réveillé.

\- Désolée… souffla-t-elle d'appréhension, en pensant qu'elle avait à nouveau franchit une limite en caressant ses cicatrices.

Lexa se redressa pour capturer amoureusement ses lèvres alors qu'appuyer sur un coude, Clarke l'observait avec anxiété. Anxiété qui s'envola dès qu'elle l'embrassa, faisant battre son cœur à en avoir mal. Elles se séparèrent, la blonde souriant béatement sous le sourire tendre de la brune qui se rallongea. Un silence serein les enveloppa, Clarke jouant avec les doigts de Lexa qu'elle avait pris dans sa main alors que cette dernière somnolait à nouveau paisiblement.

\- Je suis bien… souffla-t-elle après un moment, ce qui ramena le regard de Lexa sur elle.

\- Moi aussi, assura-t-elle en accentuant sa réponse d'une légère pression de la main que tenait Clarke.

Une légère pause se marqua puis Clarke reprit.

\- Alors tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez perdu de temps ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa compagne releva un regard curieux sur elle… Reviens vivre ici avec moi… conclut-elle plus vulnérable, sachant qu'une réponse négative pourrait la dévaster.

\- D'accord… répondit-elle avec évidence juste avant que les lèvres de Clarke ne viennent s'écraser de joie sur les siennes.

Baiser auquel elle répondit avec autant de bonheur alors que son cœur battait si fort qu'elle crut un instant qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Puis elle renversa délicatement Clarke, la couvrant de son corps avant de laisser ses mains caresser ses courbes appétissantes, quittant ses lèvres d'où s'échappa un soupir de contentement… Lexa souriant contre la peau de sa nuque alors qu'enfin retrouvées, plus rien ne pouvait l'éloigner de cette vie de bonheur partagé et de l'avenir qui s'offrait à elles, embrassant enfin pleinement cette seconde chance…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? :D**

 **J'espère que le bond dans le temps ne vous a pas trop perturbé, j'avais besoin que les choses avancent un peu plus vite. D'ailleurs on fera** **un autre bond dans le temps pour le prochain chapitre...**

 **Sinon vous pouvez remercier MagRd qui m'a débloqué sur le chapitre parce que sinon je serais encore en pause en train de m'arracher les cheveux dessus alors merci Mag ;)** **Et du coup, c'était sur la scène où elles se retrouvent enfin complètement. Autant j'aime lire les scène de sexes autant en écrire une était un véritable défi, c'est pas pour rien que j'en écris jamais dans mes fics, mais là ça me semblait nécessaire vis-à-vis de Lexa (même si je suis pas convaincue de son ressenti dans la scène, entre ce que j'ai écris et la scène que j'ai en tête y a un canyon XD)... m'enfin le plus difficile a été de savoir comment amener la chose, au départ je voulais qu'elles aient un rencard et tout et tout mais au final ça me semblait trop planifié par rapport au blocage de Lexa donc j'ai opté pour le spontané... je trouve que ça collait mieux à la situation et j'espère que ça vous a plu...**

 **Enfin bref... Ah et désolée pour ceux et celles qui souhaitaient un travail hyper classe pour Lexa, elle ne sera qu'entraîneuse... ;)**

 **J'espère que le retour aux enquêtes vous a plu, l'idée m'a été inspirée par Kawaya25 alors merci ;)... mais attention une idée innocente peut devenir dangereuse avec moi :p**

 **Concernant la semaine prochaine, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre car je pense complètement le modifier et il me faut du temps... MAIS... en modifiant, nous gagnerons un chapitre supplémentaire par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu donc vous êtes gagnant :p**

 **Sinon un grand merci aux "silencieux" qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, cela m'a fait super plaisir, ainsi qu'aux "habitués" qui prennent le temps chaque semaine de me laisser un message, et bien que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vous répondre ces derniers temps, sachez que je vous suis immensément reconnaissante. :)**

 **Et j'en profite également pour remercier les petits curieux qui sont allés lire "une seconde chance pour Noel", alors merci pour les reviews et les fav. D'ailleurs je m'auto-pub, en vous disant que c'est une bonne idée d'aller lire mes autres fics en attendant la suite :p**

 **Prochain chapitre : Ben je sais pas encore XD ... D'ailleurs si vous avez des idées ou des envies, hésitez pas, si ça colle avec ce que j'ai en tête, je pourrais peut-être le faire ;)**


	28. Proposition

**CH29-Proposition**

 **Bonne Année !**

 **Que le bonheur et la santé soient avec vous ! :D**

 **Ensuite pardon, pardon, pardon de vous avoir abandonné mais mon temps libre s'est complètement envolé en cette fin d'année. :(**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit je m'étais promis de poster aujourd'hui et c'est en m'endormant sur mon clavier que je vous délivre ce chapitre XD**

 **Concernant les raisons premières de la pause, je n'ai finalement pas fait de grand changement restant sur mon idée principale, les choses vont aller vite mais rajouter des scènes pour rajouter des scènes faisait traîner en longueur et je ne le sentais pas... toute fois, il y aura quand même un chapitre supplémentaire ;)**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il se passe après un bond dans le temps un peu plus grand ;)**

* * *

 **Quelques mois plus tard…**

Clarke papillonna lentement des yeux, sortant difficilement des brumes des songes puis soudain, entre deux battements de cils, elle discerna deux chiffres rouge lumineux. Au premier coup d'œil, cela ne lui évoqua rien puis cela fit tilt dans son esprit.

\- Oh bordel ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'extirpant violemment du confort de son lit, sautant littéralement sur ses deux jambes en réalisant qu'elle était terriblement en retard.

\- Clarkeeee… grogna sa compagne qu'elle venait de brutalement réveiller en quittant ses bras… reviiiiens te coucher.

\- Réveille-toi ! Ne l'épargna-t-elle pas alors qu'elle prenait des vêtements propres dans leur placard. On est en retard ! On aurait dû se lever il y a deux heures pour aller courir !

\- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas comme si on était restées inactive et c'était bien plus agréable… commenta-t-elle d'un sourcillement suggestif tout en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit et ne prenant même pas la peine de couvrir son corps nu.

\- Ne recommence pas à me tenter ! La sermonna Clarke en lui lançant un large T-shirt pour se couvrir. C'est uniquement de ta faute si on est en retard !

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre, c'était même plutôt le contraire, continua-t-elle de la taquiner tout en enfilant tout de même le vêtement avant de se glisser hors du lit.

Marchant droit sur Clarke, elle la dévorait du regard alors que bien qu'ayant pioché des vêtements dans leur placard, la blonde n'avait encore rien enfilé, laissant son corps nu à sa merci.

\- Lexa arrête… la somma-t-elle tout en reculant.

\- On pourrait prendre cette douche ensemble… suggéra-t-elle d'une voix suave.

\- Toi et moi, on sait parfaitement que ça ne ferait que nous mettre encore plus en retard, tenta-t-elle de la raisonner.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, rétorqua Lexa en se mordant la lèvre d'envie alors que son regard brûlant glissait sur son corps.

\- Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir subir les moqueries de nos amis, la dernière fois ils ne m'ont pas lâché de la journée… spécialement Raven… je suis leur boss et je…

Mais elle s'arrêta lorsque son dos rencontra la porte de la salle de bain, profitant ainsi à Lexa qui plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de Clarke, la bloquant complètement, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, arborant ce petit sourire mutin qui, elle le savait, la faisait craquer. Et ça ne rata pas, Clarke l'embrassa avec une envie dévorante, ses mains passant rapidement sous son T-shirt pour caresser sa peau, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine et lorsque Lexa se colla à elle, demandant plus… Clarke ouvrit subitement la porte de la salle de bain, disparaissant à l'intérieur avant de la refermer sur une Lexa surprise et manquant de lui aplatir le nez.

\- Tu plaisantes là ! Clarke tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! protesta-t-elle contre la porte alors que le rire cristallin de la blonde lui répondit.

\- Je peux et je le fais ! rétorqua-t-elle contente de son action avant de faire couler l'eau de la douche et de se glisser dessous.

\- Cette fille me rend dingue… bougonna faussement Lexa en s'appuyant à son tour contre la porte.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke sortit de la salle de bain, propre et vêtue d'un tailleur noir, d'un chemisier blanc et d'un blazer, prête pour une journée au FBI, elle se laissa guider hors de la chambre par les bruits provenant de la cuisine. Elle y trouva Lexa qui avait passé un pantalon de sport et qui s'afférait au fourneau. Clarke esquissa un sourire à cette vision qu'elle ne cessait d'apprécier alors que chaque matin, sa compagne qui partait plus tard au travail, ne retournait pas se coucher après leur footing mais lui préparait un véritable festin pendant qu'elle se préparait.

\- Et voilà ! Se retourna Lexa pour déposer sur le comptoir, un café bien noir et un verre de jus de fruit avant de prendre une assiette, où plusieurs pancakes encore chaud n'attendaient plus qu'à être mangé, et de la déposer au côté de celle qu'elle avait dressé pour Clarke.

\- Tu es merveilleuse, la remercia-t-elle tout en venant lui voler un baiser.

\- Je sais, répondit effrontément la brune, je te laisse savourer, je vais prendre ma douche.

Lexa s'éloigna donc vers la chambre et Clarke ne se priva pas de reluquer son magnifique fessier tout le long du chemin. Une fois seule, elle mangea rapidement, profitant néanmoins des délicieuses saveurs que lui procurait chaque bouché. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, vêtu de sa tenue de sport.

\- J'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir, annonça Clarke qui se tenait dans l'entrée prête à quitter l'appartement.

\- Je l'espère parce qu'on en a pas terminé toutes les deux, lança une Lexa aguicheuse qui d'un doigt accrocha son pantalon et l'attira à elle pour un baiser plein de promesse.

\- Je serais rentrée à 20h, lâcha brutalement Clarke lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Ce qui les fit rirent toutes les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, sourires aux lèvres.

\- D'accord, mais n'oublis pas qu'on se retrouve pour déjeuner, lui rappela Lexa.

\- Comment le pourrais-je, souffla Clarke avant de tendrement l'embrasser, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime… retourna doucement Lexa alors que sa compagne passait la porte, son sourire s'agrandissant d'avantage à l'entente de sa réponse.

La porte se referma, Lexa, un sourire béat sur le visage l'observant longuement, n'en revenant toujours pas de la vitesse avec laquelle elles s'étaient retrouvées. Le quotidien avait repris sa place, retrouvant leurs marques et leur complicité avec une facilité des plus déconcertantes, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Et aujourd'hui Lexa était tout simplement heureuse…

* * *

Lorsque Clarke quitta l'ascenseur, le souffle court d'avoir couru, elle sentit immédiatement les regards de son équipe peser sur elle. Bien qu'à son approche, ils firent mines de travailler à l'exception bien évidemment de Raven…

\- Levé difficile ? lui lança-t-elle d'un sourire goguenard.

\- La ferme, claqua-t-elle sèchement tout en filant pour cacher sa gêne alors que le reste de leurs amis souriait largement à sa réaction.

\- Ou alors tu t'es perdue entre les cui…

\- Si tu termines cette phrase, je t'assomme, la coupa brutalement Anya.

\- Rooo si on peut même plus plaisanter, bougonna la concernée.

\- Je te rappel qu'il s'agit de ma sœur et je me passerais parfaitement de certaines images, merci, trancha-t-elle en retour.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke déposa ses affaires puis fit volte-face, devenant instantanément totalement professionnelle malgré les regards amusés qui persistaient sur elle.

\- Est-ce qu'on a du nouveau ? demanda-t-elle directement à Octavia qui malgré sa grossesse maintenant avancée continuait de travailler avec eux, assignée à son bureau.

\- Carla Spencer a fuit le système sociale et s'est tournée vers la rue, elle travaillait comme receleuse pour…

\- Murphy, termina doucement Clarke.

\- Ca fait cinq en quelques mois, intervint Lincoln, si on pouvait penser à une coïncidence on ne peut plus.

\- Ils ont tous un rapport de près ou de loin avec Murphy ou nous, ajouta Anya.

\- Et ça nous mène à une seule et unique conclusion, termina Raven.

\- Jaha… répondit Clarke.

\- Je ne comprends pas… lança Anya. Cette affaire date d'il y a quatre ans, pourquoi ce type déciderait de se venger maintenant ?

\- Jaha est quelqu'un de patient, il contrôle tout et organise tout avec minutie, il a surement préparé son coup durant tout ce temps, répondit Lincoln.

\- Pourtant, il semble agir de façon désordonné. Les meurtres sont aléatoires en temps et en cible, énonça Anya.

\- C'est un message, continua Raven, il sème des miettes de pain pour qu'on vienne à lui.

\- Et c'est un message qu'on ne peut plus ignorer, reprit Octavia en posant une main protective sur son ventre arrondie.

\- En effet, accorda Clarke, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me boucles cette demande de protection le plus rapidement possible.

\- Tout est en place, tu n'as plus qu'un mot à dire pour que la machine soit lancée.

\- Très bien mais avant je dois aller voir Murphy, annonça-t-elle tout en prenant sa veste pour repartir.

\- Quelqu'un devrait t'accompagner, conseilla Lincoln.

\- Je le gère, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que tu ais bien vu la tête que tu avais après votre dernière entrevue, contra des plus sérieusement Raven.

Clarke soupira lourdement tout en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

-Et vous, vous oubliez qui vous a prévenu pour Emerson… conclut-elle dans un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner pour de bon.

* * *

En ce début de matinée alors que la brume ne s'était pas encore dispersée, le bar était fermé mais cela n'empêcha pas Clarke d'y entrer. Le calme régnant à l'intérieur contrastait drastiquement avec celle du soir, où musique, discussion animée et fracas de bouteilles et de verres régnaient en maitre. Clarke s'avança dans la légère pénombre du lieu jusqu'à apercevoir du mouvement derrière le bar. Elle s'approcha, un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage :

\- Tu joues les barmen maintenant ? lança-t-elle à Murphy qui essuyait des verres.

\- Ca m'aide à réfléchir… et je t'attendais, ponctua-t-il en déposant le verre qu'il nettoyait devant elle.

\- Tu m'attendais ? Retourna-t-elle d'un étonnement suspicieux alors qu'elle s'installait sur le tabouret lui faisant face.

\- J'ai mes sources… clarifia-t-il d'un air mutin tout en attrapant une bouteille sous le bar.

Il remplit ensuite un premier verre, pendant un instant seul le bruit du liquide vint perturber le silence des lieux, puis il voulut remplir le second mais Clarke posa sa main dessus, lui signifiant qu'elle ne boirait pas. Sans contrariété, Murphy posa la bouteille sur le côté puis il prit son verre qu'il leva dans sa direction avant de le boire d'une traite puis de le reposer sur le bar.

\- Cela dit je t'attendais plus tôt, ton équipe et toi avez trainé à comprendre, se moqua-t-il dans un air sombre.

\- Je devais être certaine que Jaha est derrière tout ça…

\- Oh alors tu as des preuves ?

\- Non…

\- Si tu es venue pour des infos, c'est raté…

\- Je veux te mettre dans le programme de protection des témoins, le coupa-t-elle abruptement.

\- Pardon ? S'égosilla-t-il avant de partir dans un rire mais face à son impassibilité, il se stoppa net… attend t'es sérieuse ?

\- Très… Ecoute, tu m'as aidé à coffrer Jaha, de fait tu es un témoin clé de l'affaire et tu es dans son collimateur. Il va venir pour toi et je peux te protéger.

\- Tu me demandes de tout lâcher ? D'abandonner tout ce que j'ai construit pour fuir ? Même pas en rêve Griffin.

Sur ce, il attrapa les verres et se détourna pour les placer un peu plus loin dans un évier.

\- Emori fait également partie de la mise sous protection, annonça Clarke, ce qui le fit revenir vers elle en arborant un regard intrigué.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Te soucier de la protection de deux petits malfrats alors que tu pourrais aisément nous coffrer ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?

\- Tu veux dire mise à part payer ma dette ? Rien.

\- Alors c'est ça… réalisa-t-il.

\- Si tu n'avais pas prévenu mon équipe, Emerson nous aurait tué alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier.

Murphy grimaça avant de secouer la tête dans un long soupir…

\- Griffin, ton programme de protection ce n'est pas pour nous. Nouvelles identités, petite vie bien rangée dans un bled paumé, c'est ça qui va nous tuer.

\- Murphy, Jaha ne plaisante pas, tu ne seras pas en sécurité à Polis…

\- Attention Griffin, je vais finir par penser que tu tiens à moi, rit-il doucement.

\- Même pas en rêve, retourna-t-elle dans un fin sourire car au fond et d'une manière étrange, elle se souciait sincèrement de sa sécurité, il s'agissait plus que d'une question de dette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Surgit Emori, déjà prête à se lancer sur Clarke.

\- Simple visite de courtoisie, la calma Murphy.

\- Et je m'en allais, ajouta la concernée en descendant de son tabouret mais non sans un dernier mot, explique-lui la situation et si tu changes d'avis, l'offre tiendra toujours.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu sous les yeux inquisiteurs et agacés d'Emori puis Clarke quitta le bar pour retourner au bureau.

* * *

Le bruit des exercices, des appareils d'entrainement, des poings frappant le cuir, des respirations saccadés, résonnait à travers le gymnase, accompagnant ainsi le pas léger et apaisé de Lexa. Cette dernière, une posture droite, bras croisés derrière le dos, marchait doucement, en cercle autour de ses cinq élèves. Avant d'entamer leur entrainement individuel, elle leur faisait faire un échauffement commun. Ils commençaient doucement par des mouvements simples afin de bien chauffer les muscles puis ils terminaient avec des exercices beaucoup moins drôles, comme les abdo qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Lexa, malgré son air dur, esquissa un bref et imperceptible sourire alors que l'un d'eux se laissa retomber au sol, visiblement au bout de ses forces.

\- J'en peux plus… expira-t-il douloureusement alors qu'elle s'arrêta à ses pieds, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Elle le fixa silencieusement et intensément, son regard fermé ne le lâchant pas une seule seconde.

\- J'en peux vraiment plus cette fois… lâcha-t-il sous la pression.

En retour, elle continua de le fixer, mais pour autant sans aucun jugement, n'acceptant tout simplement pas son abandon.

\- Aucun obstacle ne résiste, si on en a la volonté, récita-t-il tel un mantra avant de reprendre dans un grognement d'effort.

\- Continu comme ça Matthew, l'encouragea-t-elle tout en reprenant sa marche.

Elle fit encore quelques tours avant de s'arrêter, décidant et leur indiquant qu'il était temps de passer à la suite, ses élèves se laissèrent tomber sur le sol dans un souffle de soulagement commun avant de profiter d'un instant de pause.

\- Très bien maintenant…

\- Lexa ! l'interrompit soudainement le vieux Willy qui marchait d'un pas bougonnant vers elle. Quelqu'un veut te voir, pointa-t-il ensuite le bureau par-dessus son épaule.

\- Maintenant ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ca ne peut pas attendre ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si urgent ou même qui pouvait demander à la voir ainsi.

\- Discute pas gamine, la pressa-t-il de son affection habituelle.

\- Très bien… bredouilla-t-elle avant de se tourner vers ses élèves… vous gagnez une autre série, leur annonça-t-elle… Willy tu les surveilles, ajouta-t-elle par-dessus les grognements de protestation.

Le vieux Willy acquiesça et elle s'éloigna sans plus attendre, bien décidé à revenir rapidement superviser l'entrainement. Cependant, elle était à mille lieux de se douter de qui l'attendait dans le bureau, se figeant dans l'entrée.

\- Gustus ?... Euh… Général, se reprit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous face à l'homme en uniforme.

\- Repos Capitaine, l'accueillit-il d'un sourire bienveillant, l'invitant ainsi à entrer pleinement.

\- Avec tout mon respect, que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc alors qu'elle était réellement confuse par sa présence.

Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis leur dernière entrevue et honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas le revoir maintenant que toute cette histoire était terminée, ni lui, ni même l'armée. Pourtant il était là…

\- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il presque sombrement.

\- Je vous écoute…

* * *

Lexa regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois et elle était toujours aussi en retard à son déjeuner avec Clarke. Elle allongea le pas et entra dans le petit restaurant situé en face des bureaux du FBI où elles avaient l'habitude de se retrouver pendant les pauses déjeuner de Clarke. Essoufflée et toujours pressée, elle rejoignit leur table habituelle où la blonde l'attendait déjà.

\- Tout va bien ? S'enquit sa compagne en se levant pour l'accueillir.

\- Juste un contretemps, répondit-elle évasivement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai déjà commandé, l'informa Clarke tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient.

\- Ok, retourna-t-elle dans un sourire. Comment s'est passé ta matinée ? demanda-t-elle à la fois sincèrement intéressée et souhaitant elle-même éviter cette question.

\- Plutôt bien, l'enquête avance et je suis allée voir Murphy, lui confia-t-elle tout en remplissant leurs verres avec la carafe d'eau que le serveur avait déjà apporté.

\- Il a accepté ton offre de protection ?

Bien que Clarke n'ait le droit de lui parler de ses enquêtes, elle s'était largement confiée sur son envie de protéger Murphy, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait pour elles, faisant ainsi totalement abstraction de son statut de criminel.

\- Il a refusé le programme de protection, répondit-elle avec déception.

\- Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna Lexa qui avait cru comprendre que l'offre était plus qu'intéressante pour sa sécurité.

\- Et bien, il estime que cette nouvelle vie bien rangée, le tuerait a petit feu, que ce n'est pas pour lui alors il préfère rester et tenter sa chance malgré le danger.

La décision de Murphy fit étrangement écho dans l'esprit de Lexa, comprenant parfaitement sa décision et d'autant plus lorsque Clarke continua :

\- Ce que je comprends, il a grandi ici, il a toujours connu les galères de la rue, pour survivre il a très vite été obligé de passer du mauvais côté de la loi, c'est un délinquant dans l'âme et à vrai dire je ne le vois pas non plus se poser dans une petite maison avec une belle clôture blanche, expliqua-t-elle dans un léger amusement.

Devant cette mise en perspective inattendue, Lexa ressentit un sentiment nouveau en son cœur, inconsciemment refoulé jusqu'à présent, l'apparition de Gustus puis la situation de Murphy lui faisaient prendre conscience de sa propre situation.

\- Et toi, ta matinée ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Lexa tiqua à la question car en temps normal, la réponse aurait été non, à vrai dire il ne se passait rien de bien palpitant dans ses journées. Elle enchainait les cours puis elle rentrait pour attendre Clarke et ce qui jusqu'à présent lui convenait parfaitement, était à présent remit en cause par la venue de Gustus. Une venue dont elle devait lui parler, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher, pas avec l'offre qu'il venait de lui faire…

\- Et bien… commença-t-elle avec anxiété, ce que releva immédiatement Clarke mais Lexa fut brusquement coupée par l'arrivée du serveur.

\- Et voilà deux salades composées pour mes clientes favorites, les gratifia-t-il avec sa chaleur habituelle.

\- Merci Antonio, remercièrent-elles de concert le jeune homme.

\- Tu allais me dire ? Relança Clarke alors que le serveur repartait.

Il y eut un léger flottement où Lexa sentit tout son courage s'envoler alors qu'elle eut comme une vision, visualisant parfaitement la réaction de sa compagne à la nouvelle.

\- J'ai eu une matinée des plus calmes, quelques cours, rien d'intéressant, répondit-elle dans un sourire faux.

Clarke hésita un instant, son sourire ne la trompant pas, puis elle décida de pousser plus loin, refusant de laisser un non-dit entre elles, cela ne leur avait jamais réussi…

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Lexa releva les yeux de son assiette, prise au dépourvue alors qu'elle pensait ne rien avoir laissé passer, elle ouvrit la bouche, cherchant une quelconque réponse sous le regard scrutateur de Clarke mais fut sauvée par une sonnerie de téléphone…

\- Et merde… grogna Clarke… excuse-moi, dit-elle en se levant et s'éloignant pour prendre l'appel.

Lexa retrouva la respiration qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenue puis remonta ses défenses, repoussant son anxiété en attendant le retour de Clarke, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Je suis désolée mais je dois y aller… l'informa-t-elle en restant debout.

\- Tu n'as même pas mangé ?! protesta Lexa.

\- C'est une urgence… ajouta-t-elle sincèrement désolée avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres… on se voit ce soir, encore désolée.

\- Ce soir 20h, tu n'oublis pas ! lança-t-elle avec un soudain empressement.

\- 20h, promis, confirma Clarke.

\- Allez cours sauver le monde, accepta-t-elle finalement son départ.

Et dans un dernier sourire, Clarke s'exécuta, quittant le restaurant d'un pas rapide. Ce n'était pas la première fois, après tout, elles ne se retrouvaient pas juste en face des bureaux du FBI pour rien, c'était plus pratique en cas d'urgence… mais c'était la première fois que Lexa ressentait une pointe d'amertume alors qu'elle se retrouvait seule à la table du restaurant…

* * *

En fin d'après-midi alors que les cours étaient terminés, le gymnase se faisait plus calme, laissant la place aux sportifs souhaitant s'entrainer seuls. Une habitude que Lexa avait prise avant de rentrer chez elle, laissant s'évacuer le stress de la journée. Cela était devenu un plaisir alors qu'au départ, cela lui avait permis de se défouler, de sortir la colère qu'il restait en elle, une sorte de thérapie supplémentaire… Frapper un sac de frappe avait ses vertus et cette fois encore cela l'aidait à évacuer sa frustration sur les derniers évènements, la visite de Gustus étant au centre de ses pensées. Coups après coups, elle repensait à leur discussion, coups après coups, elle tentait de trouver une solution, coups après coups, elle cherchait quoi faire… Elle était tellement concentrée, que ses poings agissaient par automatisme, son esprit bien loin de cette salle, à tel point qu'elle ne sentit pas le regard du vieux Willy peser sur elle depuis l'autre côté de la salle, tout comme elle ne le sentit pas approcher, son regard connaisseur analysant ses coups, sa posture et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas gamine ? La sortit-il de sa transe avec sa voix bourrue.

Lexa sursauta légèrement mais ne perdit pas son rythme, tournant brièvement la tête dans sa direction pour lui répondre

\- Tout va bien, claqua-t-elle entre deux respirations.

\- Mouais… montra-t-il clairement son scepticisme… tu es rigide dans ta posture, tu frappes sans réfléchir et ce vieux sac va finir par craquer.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil mais elle ne daigna lui répondre, continuant de frapper en espérant qu'il la laisserait retourner à ses pensées.

\- M'oblige pas à le retenir sur ta paye, la taquina-t-il fermement.

Dans un profond soupir, Lexa laissa retomber ses poings le long de son corps, reprenant sa respiration sans pour autant quitter des yeux le sac de frappe qui calmait lentement son balancement.

\- C'est à cause du militaire ? Insista Willy.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler à Clarke, avoua-t-elle enfin. Sa seule présence ici va lui faire peur et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir…

\- Mais il y a plus que ça, je me trompe ?

Elle secoua la tête, Gustus n'était effectivement pas venu juste pour lui dire bonjour et prendre des nouvelles.

\- Ce qu'il t'a demandé ne regarde que toi mais, petite, tu dois être honnête avec ta jolie fiancée.

\- Petite-amie, corrigea-t-elle.

Il rit, un sourire connaisseur au visage et elle secoua la tête d'amusement.

\- Ecoute dont les conseils d'un vieux briscard, lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

Elle resta plantée là quelques instants, contemplant ses paroles avant d'aller se doucher, récupérer ses affaires dans son casier et rentrer chez elle. La fin de journée approchait lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur appartement, le trouvant vide, comme souvent alors que Clarke restait au bureau… et comme au restaurant alors que cela ne la dérangeait pas jusqu'à présent, elle contempla son avenir. Des journées monotone, sans réels but, un boulot acceptable mais qui ne faisait pas partie de ses aspirations puis rentrer et attendre Clarke… Et soudainement tout son être lui cria qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cette vie, que bien qu'elle s'en accommode, elle finirait par regretter ce pour quoi elle était faite… Elle n'avait que deux choix face à elle, se trahir en acceptant cette vie ou bien…

 _« J'accepte »_ tapa-t-elle presque sans hésitation sur son téléphone avant d'envoyer le message à Gustus.

* * *

En fin de journée alors qu'elle rentrait de la nouvelle scène de crime où ils avaient été appelé, l'assassinat d'un de leurs indics venant s'ajouter à la longue liste des meurtres, Clarke s'était enfermée dans son bureau avec la ferme intention de coffrer Jaha. C'est ainsi qu'elle épluchait dossier après dossier pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Elle relisait les rapports de l'ancienne affaire ainsi que de celle en cours et toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir sur sa vie depuis son emprisonnement. Elle s'était donc encore une fois perdue dans son travail, ne voyant pas l'heure passer et finissant par se faire surprendre par la porte s'ouvrant soudainement pour laisser entrer Raven et Octavia.

\- Clarkie, Clarkie, Clarkie… soupira faussement Raven, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Je travail, répondit la concernée tout en restant concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur.

\- Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à décrocher, la houspilla Octavia en venant fermer l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Sérieux Clarke, t'es rentrée tard toute la semaine alors aujourd'hui rentre plus tôt pour profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec Lexa.

\- Plus tôt ? Rit doucement Raven. Tention O', Clarkie va nous faire une syncope rien que d'y penser.

\- T'as raison c'est un concept trop effrayant pour elle, renchérit Octavia, alors à l'heure devrait lui convenir…

\- Je suis là je vous rappel ! Les coupa Clarke.

\- Alors lèves tes fesses de ce bureau et rentre chez toi, retourna Raven avant de soudainement s'exciter joyeusement, allez allez, hop hop hop !

\- Sérieux les filles je ne peux pas prendre Jaha à la légère.

\- T'as tout le temps pour t'occuper de lui, t'es pas à un jour près… rétorqua Octavia. Franchement Clarke, tu préfères passer ta soirée ici ou …

-… t'envoyer en l'air avec Lexa, la coupa Raven avec son franc parlé.

\- Raven, grogna la petite brune.

\- Quoi ?! Regarde, la réponse se lit sur son visage ! Pointa-t-elle Clarke dont les yeux brillaient d'idées indécentes. Elle s'y voit déjà !

\- Et je devrais déjà y être, vous avez raison, se leva soudainement Clarke, rassemblant ses affaires avant de leur crier depuis la porte : Merci les filles !

Les concernées souriant victorieusement en la regardant partir puis une fois disparu et bien loin de pouvoir les entendre, elles se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre :

\- Trop facile ! dirent-elles à l'unisson tout en se tapant dans les mains.

* * *

Clarke referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle puis par habitude, elle retira ses chaussures tout en déposant ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée.

\- Lexa ? Appela-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait sa veste pour la déposer sur le porte-manteau accroché au mur. Tu es… là ? Termina-t-elle doucement alors que se tournant vers l'intérieur, elle remarqua enfin les choses.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, gracieusement éclairée par des bougies éparpillées et ci et là. Clarke agréablement surprise entra un peu plus dans l'appartement et découvrit la table basse du salon, sur laquelle couverts et chandelles avaient été disposés. Elle sentit ensuite deux bras glisser autour d'elle, un corps se coller au sien et de douces lèvres embrasser sa nuque.

\- Ca te plait ? demanda Lexa contre sa peau.

\- C'est magnifique… répondit-elle tout en se retournant complètement dans ses bras pour venir cueillir ses lèvres… je devrais rentrer plus tôt plus souvent, murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations.

\- Je ne suis pas contre, retourna Lexa juste avant que Clarke n'accentue leur baiser, portant ses mains à ses hanches puis relevant légèrement son vêtement pour chercher le contact de sa peau… tout comme j'adhère à ce que tu as en tête, rompit-elle leur baiser, mais d'abord je nous ai cuisiné un bon repas…

\- On mangera après… contra-t-elle en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres et Lexa ne se fit pas prier pour lui répondre mais lorsqu'elle initia leur mouvement vers la chambre, elle la sentit se tendre juste avant de rompre leur baiser.

\- Clarke, s'il-te-plait… je me suis donnée du mal pour te mijoter un bon petit plat, sourit-elle finement.

\- Très bien… capitula Clarke en se reculant pour la laisser s'enfuir vers la cuisine et se gardant bien de faire la moindre remarque sur ce sourire de façade qu'elle venait de lui servir. Lexa était nerveuse mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'inquiétait, ce qui l'inquiétait celle qu'elle tentait de le lui cacher. Choisissant de ne pas faire de vague et de profiter de la soirée, elle rejoignit sagement la table, s'asseyant au sol puis quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa apporta leurs assiettes, déposant délicatement la sienne devant elle.

\- Je dois avouer que ça ne m'a pas pris des heures… confessa sa compagne face à l'assiette de tagliatelle au saumon.

\- J'adore ce plat, merci, lui sourit-elle touchée par l'attention alors que cette recette était l'un de ses pêché mignon.

Lexa lui sourit en retour et vint s'assoir en face d'elle puis elle ouvrit la bouteille de vin trônant sur la table et remplit silencieusement leurs verres.

\- Comment c'est passé ton après-midi ? demanda alors Clarke.

\- Bien et ton urgence ? Esquiva-t-elle en se dandinant nerveusement.

\- On a perdu un indic de plus, continua-t-elle d'ignorer, si on suit la logique des évènements, c'est au tour de Murphy de recevoir un message et ça m'inquiète…

\- Hey, se pencha Lexa pour attraper tendrement sa main sur la table, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, s'il lui arrive quelque chose tu ne seras pas responsable, c'est sa décision…

\- Je sais mais finalement, refuser de se trahir vaut-il vraiment la peine de risquer sa vie ? Et je suis sûre qu'il n'en a pas parlé à sa petite-amie, elle est autant concernée par cette décision et peut-être qu'elle le ferait changer d'avis…

A cette dernière remarque Lexa tiqua et sa nervosité revint de plus belle, détournant le regard quelques secondes avant de se reprendre mais s'en fut assez pour Clarke.

\- Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse depuis ce midi, décida-t-elle d'aller droit au but.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tout va bien…

\- S'il-te-plait, arrête, je te rappel que je suis flic et je te connais, je sais quand tu mens et là ton nez s'allonge à vitesse grand V, accusa-t-elle dans une tentative d'humour.

Ce qui sembla fonctionner alors que Lexa lui sourit sans faux semblant et prenant la décision de lui répondre ou non… Elle pourrait ne rien dire, elle pourrait suivre le déroulement de cette soirée comme elle l'avait prévu mais ce ne serait pas honnête et elle ne voulait pas que les choses se déroulent ainsi, même si elle savait que la nouvelle n'allait pas lui plaire… Son regard devint terriblement sérieux alors que dans un geste nerveux elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses.

\- J'ai eu la visite de Gustus, annonça-t-elle finalement et osant à peine regarder Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Il m'a demandé de revenir, souffla Lexa. Il veut que j'entraine les nouvelles recrues et…

Clarke se leva brusquement, une main paniquée sur le visage alors qu'elle comprenait avec effroi l'ampleur de la nouvelle.

\- Tu as accepté c'est ça ? L'accusa-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je ne quitterai pas la base de Polis et…

\- Tout ça, pointa-t-elle l'appartement, ce diner, c'était pour m'amadouer, pour mieux faire passer la pilule ?!

\- Clarke, non, c'était pas pour ça mais je devais t'en parler avant de… se leva à son tour Lexa.

\- Oui, tu devais m'en parler mais avant d'accepter ! S'emporta Clarke et s'éloignant d'elle. Je peux pas croire que tu veuilles y retourner après tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- L'armée fait partie de moi, c'est mon devoir et tu le sais, confessa Lexa avant d'ajouter dans l'espoir de la calmer, je veux me rendre utile et pour Gustus il n'est pas question que je retourne sur le terrain, je serais uniquement à la base, je ne suis pas apte.

\- Pour l'instant, grinça Clarke, parce qu'un jour tu le seras et on te proposera d'y aller et tu accepteras…

\- Clarke, non, je te…

\- Non ! La stoppa-t-elle presque avec colère. Ne fait surtout pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. On sait toutes les deux que tu accepteras.

\- Clarke… tenta de se rapprocher Lexa, voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula, s'écartant violement.

\- Je ne pourrais pas… prononça-t-elle la voix brisée, le regard brillant… je ne supporterais pas tout ça une seconde fois… je ne peux pas…

Et après cet aveu qui déchira leurs cœurs, Clarke s'enfuit dans leur chambre claquant la porte derrière elle. Le silence s'écrasa sur Lexa puis elle entendit ses sanglots, leur désespoir venant enserrer son cœur et poussant les larmes à ses propres yeux. Pleurs qu'elle ravala douloureusement alors qu'elle observait toujours la porte puis c'est avec tristesse qu'elle se tourna vers la table où elles n'avaient même pas touché leurs assiettes. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé cette soirée, ça devait être parfait, un moment de bonheur et tout avait viré au cauchemar mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle devait le lui dire. Elle soupira lourdement puis elle commença à tout ranger et une fois fait, elle s'allongea sur le canapé pour se laisser emporter vers le sommeil, espérant qu'au petit matin, elles pourraient parler calmement…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Ouep je crois que je suis incapable de les laisser heureuses plus de trois lignes XD**

 **Plus sérieusement j'espère que vous comprendrez ce que peut ressentir Lexa par rapport à sa vocation qu'est l'armée et ce job qu'elle a pris par défaut... et que le tout vous aura plu, même si c'est rapide :)**

 **Quant à la réaction de Clarke ? Légitime ou pas ? Et j'espère que ses dernières paroles ne vous font pas trop peur :p**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication, je ne sais pas s'il sera régulier pour les derniers chapitres mais n'étant plus en "pause" et ayant beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, ça devrait aller vite ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : Bouleversée Clarke fait peur à ses amis, Lexa se fait engueuler et Clarke trouve conseil auprès d'une personne inattendue...**


	29. Promesse

**CH30-Promesse**

 **Hey ! :)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour tous vos super retours.**

 **Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir les conséquences de la dispute entre Clarke et Lexa...**

* * *

En pleine nuit alors qu'elle se retournait pour la énième fois dans son lit, Clarke releva les couvertures pour se lever, décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher le sommeil alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime. Incapable de s'éloigner de ses peurs à la nouvelle que Lexa lui avait annoncé, incapable d'éteindre sa colère alors qu'elle avait pris cette décision sans même lui en parler, Clarke était en pleine tempête intérieure, se sentant trahie et terrifiée. Pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, son cœur orageux se calma instantanément à la simple vu de celle qui le faisait battre. Lexa dormant paisiblement était un spectacle dont elle ne se lasserait jamais alors s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, elle l'observa, sa colère oubliée face à cette sérénité enchanteresse qui se dégageait de la brune endormit sur le canapé. Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta hypnotisée par sa beauté mais la quiétude du moment fut brusquement chassée lorsque Lexa commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil et sans la moindre hésitation, elle franchit la distance les séparant.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien… murmura-t-elle tendrement en venant s'agenouiller à ses côtés, prenant sa main et caressant son visage de l'autre,… tu es à la maison,… en sécurité…

Lexa se calma doucement sous ses douces paroles et ses caresses puis le calme revint alors qu'elle retrouvait un sommeil paisible. Cependant, ces cauchemars qu'elle continuait de faire, même s'ils étaient moins fréquent, était un rappel que l'enfer traversé avait été réel. Ce qui rappela à Clarke que quelques heures plus tôt, Lexa avait pris la décision de retourner dans l'armée, la raison même de ses cauchemars. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre, n'avaient-elles pas assez souffert ? Ce qu'elle ne pouvait accepter, n'avait-elle pas son mot à dire ? Ce qu'elle craignait plus que tout, supporterait-elle de la perdre à nouveau ? Le sentiment de trahison, la colère et la peur revinrent en son cœur, chassant la sérénité de son amour, la faisant vaciller et douter… Clarke se pencha, venant délicatement déposer un baiser sur le front de sa belle endormie puis après l'avoir chaudement couverte d'une couverture et prenant ses affaires, elle quitta l'appartement, décidant d'aller terminer sa nuit au FBI car ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle serait plus utile au travail…

* * *

Clarke avait donc terminé sa nuit au bureau du FBI, se concentrant sur son affaire en cours. C'est donc épuisée et en manque de caféine qu'elle se servait un café dans la salle de pause de leur étage.

\- Alors ?! Surgirent de nulle part Octavia et Raven tout en sautillant d'une joyeuse impatience.

\- Alors quoi ? Retourna-t-elle durement et dans une incompréhension totale.

\- Woh ! C'est pas vraiment la réaction qu'on attendait, grimaça d'incompréhension Raven.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'agaça Clarke tout en les dépassants pour retourner à leurs bureaux.

\- De ta soirée avec Lexa ! répondit Octavia tout en la suivant avec Raven. Comment ça c'est passée ?

\- Oh ! A merveille ! Grinça-t-elle… Anya, Lincoln, salua-t-elle le reste de l'équipe tout en rejoignant sa place.

\- C'est pourtant pas l'impression que tu donnes… notifia Octavia.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que ta sœur a foutu ?_ Mima des lèvres Raven à l'attention d'Anya qui haussa les épaules d'ignorance.

\- Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lexa ? demanda alors sans détour Anya.

\- Il se passe qu'elle retourne dans l'armée ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une colère contenue.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Gustus lui a proposé d'entrainer les nouvelles recrues à la base de Polis et elle a accepté… expliqua-t-elle calmement tout en se laissant tomber contre son bureau.

Un silence angoissant tomba tandis qu'ils la fixaient avec peine, alors dans une vieille habitude rassurante, elle attrapa la bague à son cou, fermant ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

\- Oh Clarke… vint la prendre dans ses bras Octavia… ça va aller, même si c'est l'armée, elle sera à Polis.

\- Et tu sais qu'elle est faite pour ça… ajouta Anya qui savait que Lexa finirait par étouffer dans cette vie de civile.

\- Je sais… souffla Clarke par-dessus l'épaule d'Octavia… et c'est justement pour ça que je sais qu'un jour, elle retournera sur le terrain… et je ne pense pas le supporter.

\- Attends ! Se recula brusquement son amie. T'insinue quoi là ? T'es pas en train de rompre ?

Clarke rompit complètement leur étreinte et détourna douloureusement le regard, refusant de les affronter…

\- Woh woh woh ! On se calme ! Paniqua à son tour Raven. Octavia tu t'éloignes, t'es en train de nous détraquer blondie avec tes hormones de femme enceinte irrationnelle.

\- Hey ! protesta son amie.

-Personne ne va rompre, intervint Lincoln pour calmer la situation. Je comprends que la nouvelle soit difficile…

-… et ma sœur a dû si prendre brillamment pour te l'annoncer, lança avec ironie Anya tout en notant de réprimander son idiote de frangine.

\- … mais vous devez en parler calmement et à tête reposée, reprit Lincoln.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que ça change grand-chose, répondit sans conviction Clarke avant d'attraper sa veste.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Octavia.

\- A la prison voir Jaha.

Et sans en dire d'avantage, elle s'en alla.

\- Comment on a pu passer de vous « savez quoi » à une possible rupture… souffla complètement abattue Raven.

\- Je vous jure que si Lexa n'arrange pas ça, je lui arrache la tête ! S'emporta avec virulence Octavia.

\- Bordel ce qu'elle est flippante sous hormone ! Se recula Raven à son brutal changement d'attitude.

\- Reyes ne me cherche pas !

\- Au secours Lincoln ! Se précipita-t-elle derrière son ami.

\- Désolé mais je ne m'en mêle pas ! Se leva-t-il en prenant clairement la fuite alors que sa femme s'approchait dangereusement de Raven.

\- Anya ?! Appela-t-elle en second recours. Anya ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'elle n'était plus à son bureau.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout trois pour la chercher des yeux et la trouvèrent en train de s'éloigner, téléphone en main, appelant sans doute Lexa…

* * *

Au petit matin, Lexa se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, sortant violemment d'un cauchemar. Main sur la poitrine, elle reprenait lentement son calme alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'en avait pas eus. Puis voulant s'assoir sur le bord du canapé, elle fit tomber la couverture la couvrant sur le sol, réalisant dans le même temps sa présence et ne se rappelant pas en avoir pris une avant de s'allonger la veille. La ramassant, elle porta son regard vers la chambre, se doutant que Clarke ne devait pas être étrangère à sa présence alors face à ce geste prévenant, c'est avec l'espoir qu'elles pourraient parlé qu'elle rejoignit la chambre. S'apercevant rapidement que la porte était ouverte, c'est tout aussi rapidement qu'elle remarqua tristement l'absence de Clarke. Cette dernière ayant choisit de partir avant son réveil, les laissant en peine pour la journée mais elle n'eut le temps d'y penser d'avantage que son téléphone sonna de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle s'y précipita en espérant qu'il s'agissait de Clarke et décrocha :

 _\- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! L'agressa la voix de sa sœur._

 _-_ Bonjour à toi aussi, retourna effrontément Lexa qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

 _\- Retire moi ce petit sourire effronté tout de suite, tu n'as pas idée de la catastrophe que tu viens de lancer !_

\- De quoi tu parles ?!

 _\- De Clarke évidemment ! Réveille-toi imbécile !_

 _\- Attends je m'en vais la réveiller moi ! entendit-elle en fond sonore avant de brusquement éloigner le téléphone de son oreille lorsque Raven cria : Elle parle de rompre ! Rompre t'entend ! Comment t'as pu foirer à ce point !_

 _\- Raven rend moi ce téléphone !_

 _\- Mon cœur, j'ai la situation en mains !_

 _\- T'as rien en mains et ne m'appel pas comme ça en public !_

Alors qu'elles se battaient pour la garde du téléphone, le cœur de Lexa s'était arrêté à l'entente du mot « rompre », Clarke voulait rompre mais non, c'était impossible, ce n'est pas une simple dispute qui allait les détruire…

\- Rompre ? T'en es certaine ? Finit-elle par réussir à dire.

 _\- Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait accepter que tu retournes dans l'armée ?! Et t'as pas trouvé meilleur moment pour lui dire ? répondit Raven qui d'après les bruits qu'elle percevait continuait de se battre avec Anya._

\- J'ai voulu être honnête et lui dire après aurait été pire.

 _\- Je te jure que si tu ne répares pas ton idiotie, j'aurais ta peau Woods ! Vociféra Raven. Hey ! Non ! Rends-moi ça !_

Seulement, Lexa n'entendit pas sa menace car elle raccrocha, fatiguée d'entendre leurs chamailleries et connaissant le tempérament impulsif de Clarke, elle n'était pas étonnée de sa réaction, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'emportait ainsi mais en règle générale, elle finissait toujours par se calmer et revenir pour parler…

\- Lexa ? Lexa ? Tenta de la récupérer Anya mais seule la tonalité lui répondit, Lexa ayant raccrochée. C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-elle en se pinçant le nez de contrariété.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Raven.

\- Il y a qu'elle a raccroché ! Tu lui as fait peur avec tes histoires de rupture ! L'engueula-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux ! Elle va vite nous arranger tout ça comme ça !

\- On parle de Lexa ! Claqua Anya.

\- Pas faux…

Anya secoua la tête et dépassa Raven sans un mot, craignant que sa sœur ne prenne une décision stupide et ne pousse d'avantage Clarke dans ses retranchements. Dans son état Octavia avait extrapolé les paroles de leur amie, elle n'avait pas spécialement parlé de rupture, même si sa réponse était des plus inquiétante, et bien évidemment Raven était comme toujours partie dans les extrêmes, n'aidant en rien la situation…

* * *

\- Chérie, cesse de faire les cents pas, intima doucement Lincoln à sa femme, il faut que tu te calmes.

\- Que je me calme ? Se retourna-t-elle brutalement vers lui. Clarke veut rompre ! Réveilles-toi ! On ne peut pas la laisser faire !

\- Elle n'a pas…

\- Pas après tout ce qu'elles ont traversé ! Pas après tout… tout… l'empêcha-t-elle de parler. C'est vrai quoi ! Clarke nous a bassiné avec ses « je n'aimerai personne d'autre », « il n'y a que Lexa » et pouf une dispute et c'est fini ? Elle nous a trop enquiquinés pour qu'on la laisse faire ! Je… Je refuse d'y croire, c'est… c'est… impossible… fondit-elle soudainement en larme.

Lincoln se leva, la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui alors qu'après une colère déraisonnée, ses hormones la faisaient pleurer à chaudes larmes.

\- Calme-toi, ça va aller… murmura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Croassa-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

\- Parce que j'ai confiance en elles, Clarke va se calmer et Lexa va trouver les mots justes, comme toujours, sourit-il en réponse.

Octavia se recula, toujours autant étonnée par la confiance qu'il portait en leurs amies, il ne doutait jamais et pour l'instant il avait toujours eu raison. Elle essuya ensuite les larmes sur son visage et nota le regard amusé de son mari, ce dernier se riant largement de ses sautes d'humeur. Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'elle aperçu Anya par-dessus son épaule. Leur amie se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers l'ascenseur dans lequel elle disparut tout aussi rapidement et sans remarquer que Raven la suivait, cette dernière prenant les escaliers en courant…

* * *

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'Anya entra dans l'ascenseur puis dans les garages pour rejoindre sa voiture dans laquelle elle monta, elle mit le contacte mais la portière passager s'ouvrit et Raven s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Descend immédiatement, lui intima-t-elle.

\- Hors de question, contra Raven qui croisa les bras.

\- Raven…

\- Non, je viens…

Elle fut coupée par la portière s'ouvrant puis…

\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe ! s'écria Raven alors qu'une main venait de l'attraper par l'oreille pour la sortir du véhicule.

\- File, se pencha par la portière Octavia à l'intention d'Anya, je m'occupe de Reyes.

Anya ne put empêcher un sourire amusée de s'étendre sur son visage avant de passer une vitesse et disparaitre du parking, laissant Raven et Octavia se chamailler.

* * *

Anya entra sans s'annoncer, ouvrant sans vergogne la porte de l'appartement puis pénétra dans le salon où elle trouva sa sœur, debout près du canapé duquel elle avait bondi face à l'intrusion. Elle voulait y aller doucement mais en la voyant, elle perdit son calme :

\- T'es en train de regarder la télé ?! S'égosilla-t-elle.

\- Oui et tu aurais pu frapper, j'ai failli faire un arrêt ! lui reprocha-t-elle en retour.

\- Oh désolée d'avoir cru que je te trouverais en larme, lança-t-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Le film n'est pas si triste que ça… continua Lexa complètement désinvolte en s'en allant dans la cuisine pour sortir deux verres d'un placard.

Anya la regarda faire comme si elle sortait de la quatrième dimension. Elle s'attendait à la trouver complètement chamboulée, pas agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Néanmoins, elle accepta le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit et le but d'une traite avant de le déposer sur le comptoir.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles retourner dans l'armée et ce n'est pas une surprise mais tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse et un brin accusateur.

\- Maintenant ou plus tard, qu'est-ce que ça changera An' ? Clarke ne le prendra jamais bien, elle ne comprendra jamais…

\- T'es vraiment idiote ou quoi ? S'exaspéra-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'elle comprend, t'es autant faite pour l'armée qu'elle est faite pour le FBI. Seulement elle a peur et décider sans elle, la mise dans une position où elle ne contrôle rien et elle déteste ça, tu le sais.

\- Depuis quand tu la connais si bien ?

\- J'ai beaucoup pratiqué Griffin ces dernières années, retourna-t-elle des plus sérieusement.

\- Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je me poserais des questions…

\- Tu veux bien être sérieuse plus de cinq minutes ? Finit-elle par s'emporter.

\- Je le suis !

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air de t'en foutre complètement ?!

\- Je connais Clarke, rien ne sert de lui courir après dans son état, elle viendra à moi quand elle sera prête à parler.

Il y eut ensuite un silence et Lexa sentit que sa sœur prenait sur elle pour la suite :

\- Lexa, je sais ce que représente l'armée pour toi mais t'es certaine de pouvoir y retourner ? On a toutes les deux vues les conséquences de traumatismes sur le terrain et ces soldats n'ont pas vécu le quart de ce que tu as traversé.

\- Je ne serais pas sur le terrain, je reste inapte… dit-elle légèrement abattue, parce qu'au fond sa fierté de soldat en prenait un coup. Je superviserais seulement l'entrainement des nouvelles recrues…

\- T'es consciente qu'un jour tu pourrais être à nouveau apte et que tu n'auras d'autre choix que de suivre l'affectation qu'ils te donneront ? S'inquiétait sincèrement sa sœur.

\- Si ce jour arrive, j'aurais le droit de refuser parce que je suis promue Commandant, révéla-t-elle.

\- C'est… c'est génial ! S'enjoua-t-elle alors que sa petite sœur rêvait de se grade depuis son engagement.

\- Apparemment c'était prévu à notre retour de mission, Gustus devait me l'annoncer mais comme je ne suis jamais rentrée…

\- Hey ! L'arrêta-t-elle en sachant qu'elle pensait ne pas mériter ce grade, ne l'avoir que par indemnité pour ses années de captivité plutôt que pour ses années de service. Si Gustus te dit que c'était prévu, c'est que c'était prévu.

\- Peu importe au fond, soupira Lexa. Ca me permettra de ne pas retourner au front…

\- Attend… tu refuserais ? S'étonna Anya.

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de quitter Clarke ! Et je n'aurais pas accepté s'il y avait une chance de lui faire revivre ce cauchemar ! Seulement, elle ne m'a pas laissé en placer une, je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer avant qu'elle n'aille s'enfermer dans la chambre ! S'emporta-t-elle soudainement. Si elle écoutait au lieu de piquer ses crises, on n'en serait pas là ! On serait… enfin tu sais… finit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Je sais… et rien n'est perdu, quand tu lui auras tout expliqué correctement, tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

\- Ouais…

\- Hey, ptite sœur, rien n'y personne ne peut vous séparer, j'en ai été témoin, la rassura-t-elle fièrement.

\- Merci An'…

\- Allez, tu as la journée pour trouver comment rattraper le fiasco d'hier soir ! Bon chance !

Et comme ça, elle quitta l'appartement, laissant Lexa songer à un moyen de tout arranger. Elle vagabonda son regard sur le salon et soupira lourdement :

\- Je peux déjà oublier les bougies et le dîner romantique, déclara-t-elle en partant prendre une douche bienfaitrice.

* * *

Cernée par les murs ternes et froids de la prison, Clarke tentait de focaliser ses pensées, repoussant ses craintes et sa dispute avec Lexa au fond de son esprit alors qu'elle passait les différents contrôles de sécurité. Elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre que Jaha, elle était là pour l'affronter et il tenterait de l'atteindre alors elle ne devait rien laisser passer. On lui fit passer un dernier point de contrôle puis la dernière grille s'ouvrit avant qu'on ne la guide vers une solide porte donnant sur un couloir contenant plusieurs petites salles servant pour les interrogatoires. Dans l'une d'elle, Jaha l'attendait alors Clarke inspira profondément, une détermination implacable se collant à son visage alors qu'on l'arrêta devant l'une des portes. Et lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, l'ancien homme d'affaire, menotté à la table et vêtu d'une combinaison orange, l'accueillit dans un grand sourire.

\- Agent Griffin ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, cantonna-t-il faussement alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle.

\- Vous m'avez envoyé une invitation, retourna-t-elle sans équivoque et tout en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Oh je n'en ai pourtant pas souvenir, feignit-il l'incompréhension.

\- Pourtant cela à dû vous prendre du temps pour soigneusement éparpiller vos messages à travers la ville, lança-t-elle avec un mépris non dissimulé… et de l'aide, qui Jaha ?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez…

\- Cessons les faux semblants et jouons cartes sur table, offrit-elle durement.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit à rire, d'un rire léger et sournois qui donna envie à Clarke de lui arracher la langue.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, sourit-il pleinement et d'une sincérité dérangeante.

\- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, retourna-t-elle platement.

Il se recula dans sa chaise, une expression désolée sur le visage mais l'amusement dans le regard.

\- Si vous êtes là c'est que vous n'avez rien pour valider votre théorie, rien qui me relie à vos _invitations_ donc ne me croyez pas assez stupide pour confirmer quoi que ce soit.

Clarke se leva pour partir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de perdre son temps et se demanda comment elle avait pu une seule seconde envisager qu'il se confesserait volontiers.

\- Cependant puisque vous voulez parler, l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle avait une main sur la poignée de la porte, comment va votre fiancée ?

Elle se retourna légèrement, ne laissant rien paraitre de son trouble alors que son cœur s'emballait avec crainte.

\- Lexa c'est ça ?

\- Je vous interdis de prononcer son nom, le prévint-elle de tout le contrôle dont elle pouvait faire preuve tout en revenant vers lui.

\- Voyez-vous… commença-t-il sereinement… j'ai suivi avec grand attention votre histoire dans les média, c'est vraiment terrible ce qu'il lui est arrivé, dit-il d'une fausse compassion.

Clarke serra les poings et il en sourit de satisfaction alors qu'elle tentait toujours de ne rien montrer.

\- L'absence d'un être cher c'est insupportable n'est-ce pas ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Mon fils… depuis que je suis ici, il refuse de me parler, il a même repris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère… dit-il avec une colère flirtant sous la surface… par votre faute, j'ai perdu mon fils.

\- Ce sont vos actions qui ont fait ça, contra-t-elle.

\- Durant tout ce temps, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que vous maudire mais maintenant tout a changé, annonça-t-il d'un regard luisant de vengeance, vous n'aviez rien mais aujourd'hui vous avez tout à perdre, vous aimez quelqu'un de tout votre cœur…

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, le menaça-t-elle tout en avançant dangereusement sur lui.

Il l'ignora, tout sourire et continua…

\- Oh oui vous l'aimez, se réjouit-il, et un jour vous fonderez une famille et ce jour-là, je tiendrais ma promesse… jours, mois, années, vous ne saurez pas quand, mais je vous promets de tout vous prendre Clarke et vous connaitrez ma souffrance.

\- Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire ! S'emporta-t-elle en venant appuyer avec forces ses mains sur la table.

Elle venait de perdre son sang-froid alors que son cœur tambourinait à cette douleur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, elle avait déjà tout perdu une fois et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne la replonger dans ce cauchemar.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas toujours la protéger, vous ne pouvez pas l'enfermer, sourit-il d'amusement. Et quand bien même vous le pourriez, cela vous détruirait, quoi que vous fassiez, je gagnerais… termina-t-il sournoisement.

Cependant, cette dernière menace déclencha quelque chose en Clarke. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas enfermer Lexa de peur de la perdre, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de vivre par son propre égoïsme en voulant se préserver. Si elle empêchait Lexa de suivre sa voie, elle la perdrait tôt ou tard, elle étoufferait et pire que tout, elle lui en voudrait, les conduisant à leur perte… Sans le savoir, il venait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel. Elle se mit à sourire, ce qui le déconcerta totalement.

\- Je la tuerai, je vous détruirais Clarke, tenta-t-il de reprendre la main.

\- D'autres ont déjà essayé alors je vous souhaite bonne chance, le provoqua-t-elle sans crainte avant de s'éloigner.

\- Je vous en fais la promesse ! S'époumona-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce sans la moindre considération pour lui.

* * *

Dans leur appartement, Raven et Anya venaient de terminer de diner, cette dernière terminait de ranger la vaisselle tandis que sa petite-amie était chargée de préparer leur petite soirée télé. Choisir un film qu'elles allaient finir par ne pas regarder, plus occupées à se câliner, ne devait pas être difficile. Pourtant lorsqu'Anya la rejoignit dans le salon, elle trouva Raven assise sur le canapé, regardant fixement son téléphone.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelle de Clarke, tu crois que c'est grave ? Se tourna-t-elle vers elle.

\- Elles n'ont probablement pas encore discuté, raisonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- Comme toujours, retourna-t-elle effrontément avant de s'assoir à ses côtés.

Raven alluma la télé puis elle s'installa au fond du canapé avant d'écarter les bras pour accueillir Anya qui vint se blottir contre elle. Elle lança ensuite un quelconque film puis elles restèrent ainsi, profitant sereinement de la présence de l'autre. Enfin sereinement jusqu'à ce qu'Anya sente régulièrement Raven bouger et grogner de frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-elle en s'écartant.

Raven prit un air coupable alors qu'elle avait son téléphone dans la main.

\- Sérieusement ? S'exclama-t-elle platement.

\- Je dois savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu peux attendre demain, non ?

\- Non, je dois savoir, insista Raven. Ca ne te fait pas paniquer toi ?

\- Je devrais ? S'étonna Anya.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Raven en se levant brusquement.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, Se leva-t-elle calmement.

\- Parce que si Clarke et Lexa se séparent, le couple parfait qui résiste à tout, qu'en est-il de nous ?

\- Quoi ? S'étouffa presque de surprise Anya. C'est… c'est complètement absurde comme raisonnement !

\- Absolument pas ! Se renfrogna Raven.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être meilleure qu'elles ? Retourna-t-elle.

Raven lui retourna un regard sans équivoque, lui rappelant d'où elles partaient, ce à quoi Anya hocha la tête, la réponse semblant évidente. Cependant, elle rompit la distance et vint délicatement lui prendre les mains.

\- Premièrement, elles ne vont pas rompre… deuxièmement, si ça devait arriver, ça ne changerait rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi…

\- T'es consciente qu'il faudra choisir un camp ? Continua-t-elle de paniquer. C'est ta sœur et ma meilleure amie… Aïe ! S'arrêta-t-elle après une pichenette sur le nez.

\- T'as écouté ce que j'ai dis ? La sermonna Anya. Ca ne changera rien à mes sentiments, je t'aime et je ne laisserai rien ni personne nous séparer.

Elle ponctua ses paroles par un tendre baiser dans lequel Raven se laissa fondre, sa panique se calmant, ses insécurités disparaissant mais Raven étant Raven…

\- Il faut quand même que je sache, la repoussa-t-elle subitement, sa curiosité de commère l'emportant sur tout le reste.

Anya grogna de frustration, de complète exaspération face aux enfantillages de sa petite-amie qui était prête à se lancer jusqu'à la porte pour se mêler en direct des histoires du couple.

\- Tout ce que tu vas savoir, c'est dans quelle position elles s'envoient en l'air, l'arrêta Anya.

\- Ce serait intéressant, retourna Raven dont le regard brillait de malice, s'imaginant déjà les charrier à vie.

\- Pas autant que _toi_ et _moi_ sur ce canapé… l'aguicha Anya tout en l'entrainant vers le dit canapé… faisant l'amour _toute_ la nuit…

\- Toute la nuit ? Sourit béatement Raven.

Anya hocha la tête, se mordant la lèvre juste avant d'accueillir celles de sa petite-amie qui l'accompagna dans sa chute sur le canapé…

* * *

Après sa visite à la prison, Clarke n'avait eu qu'une idée, celle de retrouver Lexa pour s'excuser car elle avait été tellement injuste et égoïste de réagir comme elle l'avait fait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'enfermer Lexa dans une vie qui ne lui convenait pas uniquement pour la protéger car tôt ou tard, elle finirait par étouffer et elle la perdrait... C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit, prête à écouter et comprendre Lexa qu'elle entra dans leur appartement et qu'elle la trouva assise sur le canapé.

\- Lexa ? L'interpella-t-elle doucement.

\- Clarke, se leva-t-elle de soulagement.

\- Ecoute, pour hier soir, je suis désolée, je…

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, la coupa Lexa, je n'aurais pas dû t'annoncer ça comme ça, c'était maladroit et tu avais raison j'aurais dû t'en parler avant d'accepter.

\- Non, cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi, c'est ta vie… contra-t-elle néanmoins avec une once de tristesse tout en baissant les yeux pour éviter les siens.

\- C'est toi ma vie, déclara Lexa et d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Clarke releva brusquement le regard sur elle, touchée par sa réponse mais surtout surprise par l'émotion tremblante de sa voix.

\- Hier soir, les bougies, le repas, ce n'était pas pour t'amadouer, dit-elle avec regret.

\- Je le pensais pas, la coupa Clarke avant d'être arrêtée par une main levée de sa compagne.

\- J'avais quelque chose à te demander et je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait, reprit Lexa, au-lieu de ça, j'ai tout foiré mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans te parler de l'offre de Gustus avant…

\- Faire quoi Lexa ? demanda-t-elle de plus en plus intriguée.

\- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je ne retournerais pas au front, continua-t-elle, par le passé je t'ai fait une promesse, une promesse que j'ai tenu et qui je l'espère t'as montré que tu pouvais me faire confiance…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? S'impatienta Clarke face à toutes ses paroles.

\- Bon sang, je pensais que la seconde fois serait plus facile, maugréa Lexa.

C'est alors qu'elle plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une bague, _sa_ bague de fiançailles…

\- Mais… comment ? S'étonna Clarke en la reconnaissant.

\- Gustus l'a retrouvé et rapporté quand tu étais à l'hôpital…

Lexa posa un regard mélancolique sur sa bague, elle représentait tellement de chose, bon comme mauvais souvenir, le dernier de tous flashant dans son esprit, perdue sur le sol, gouttelettes de sang…

\- Elle revient de loin…, souffla-t-elle en relevant le regard sur Clarke, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres mais l'espoir dans les yeux…, symbole d'une promesse tenue et témoin de celle que je te fais aujourd'hui : celle de ne plus jamais te quitter…, cette bague t'appartient, tout comme mon cœur, alors pour la seconde fois… Clarke Griffin, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?

Clarke resta sans voix, la bouche entrouverte, cessant de respirer pendant quelques secondes tandis que le cœur de Lexa menaçait d'exploser dans l'attente.

\- T'es qu'une idiote ! La frappa-t-elle soudainement à l'épaule alors qu'elle comprenait que la mise en scène de la veille était en faite pour lui faire sa demande.

\- Ca veut dire oui ? Hésita Lexa.

Cette fois Clarke vint l'embrasser avec passion, embrasant son cœur et lui coupant le souffle avant de rompre le contact.

\- C'est un oui, souffla-t-elle en souriant au bord de ses lèvres.

\- Tu permets ? demanda Lexa en prenant sa main et approchant la bague.

Clarke acquiesça et offrit sa main, le cœur battant de joie alors que la bague glissait lentement à sa juste place. Lorsqu'elle quitta des yeux le bijou, elle rencontra le sourire heureux de sa fiancée, un sourire qu'elle voulait voir tous les jours de sa vie… C'est avec évidence, qu'elle porta sa main à son cou, délogeant son collier qu'elle détacha pour en extraire sa propre bague.

\- Et celle-ci t'attendais… dit-elle en glissant sa bague au doigt que Lexa lui avait tendu.

Elles entrelacèrent leurs mains, leurs bagues s'épousant parfaitement, puis elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, sourire contre sourire, leurs cœurs battants à l'unisson puis brusquement :

\- Attends une minute ! S'écarta Clarke. Si hier soir tu comptais faire ta demande, c'est pour ça que Raven et Octavia m'ont éjecté du bureau ? comprit-elle.

\- Je leur ai demandé de te faire rentrer à l'heure, je ne voulais pas que tu rentres tard pour me trouver endormie bague en main, confessa-t-elle.

\- Si elles savaient, je comprends mieux leur attitude si joyeuse ce matin.

\- Ils savaient tous… c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai eu droit à un sacré savon de la part de ma sœur et Raven, tu n'as pas idée de combien de fois on m'a traité d'idiote aujourd'hui, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Oui mais tu es mon idiote… et je t'aime… et on va se marier, dit-elle les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- On va se marier, répéta Lexa dans un tendre sourire… et je t'aime.

Puis elle embrassa Clarke, tendrement, passionnément, à la folie, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson alors que plus rien ne pouvaient arrêter leur bonheur en marche. Clarke lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'ardeur, se laissant aller à son amour brûlant alors qu'elles allaient enfin se marier.

\- Oh… et… s'éloigna à son tour subitement Lexa de ses lèvres… il faut qu'on déménage, qu'on se trouve une belle maison où on aura plein de mini-Clarke qui court partout.

\- Et pas de mini-toi ? Trouva-t-elle la force de plaisanter alors que son cœur venait de connaitre une nouvelle explosion de joie.

\- Nan, les mini-moi sont de vrai diablotin, tu n'en voudras pas… répondit-elle dans une moue adorable.

\- Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire, lui susurra Clarke à l'oreille juste avant de la lui mordre et de passer ses mains sous son pull.

\- Je ne suis pas facile à convaincre… réussit à répondre Lexa en contenant avec peine un gémissement.

\- Mais j'y compte bien… se réjouit Clarke en reprenant ses lèvres dans un fiévreux baiser et l'entrainant dans la chambre pour une torride argumentation.

Clarke était heureuse, l'avenir leur appartenait, elles allaient se marier et fonder leur famille, rien ne les arrêteraient, pas même les menaces de Jaha. Elle savait qu'un jour elle devrait y faire face mais en attendant, elle allait vivre pleinement et le jour venu, elles l'affronteraient ensemble…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? Et vous mini-Clarke ou mini-Lexa ? :p**

 **J'espère que ce dernier "obstacle" n'a pas été de trop et que vous avez apprécié son dénouement. ;)**

 **Finalement peu de Clexa dans ce chapitre mais je voulais qu'on voit tout le monde et surtout la réaction de leurs amis. Et j'avoue m'être ouvertement amusée avec Octavia :p et un petit peu avec Anya et Raven qui se battent pour le téléphone XD**

 **Et encore une fois j'espère ne pas avoir traité les choses trop rapidement, je voyais tôt ou tard ces questionnements arriver par rapport au boulot mais je ne me voyais pas écrire encore dix chapitres, j'admet arriver à bout de ce que je peux faire donc c'est à la fois avec un pincement au cœur et soulagement que nous arrivons au dernier chapitre... dernier parce que l'épilogue sera sans doute très cours. ;)**

 **J'espère vous le poster dimanche prochain mais comme il n'est pas encore écris et que je veux vous le mijoter au petits oignons, il arrivera dans le pire des cas dans deux semaines et c'est une promesse ;)**

 **Prochain chapitre : LE mariage ! :D**


	30. Mariage

**CH30-Mariage**

 **C'est marrant mais j'ai commencé à réfléchir à cette histoire juste après la saison 3, saison que je n'avais pas regardé depuis et cette semaine j'en ait eu l'envie irrépressible... et j'ai encore pleuré, ce que je ne pensais pas parce qu'une fois ok, deux fois c'est du quasi impossible pour moi donc c'est dire... bref la boucle est bouclée.**

 **Plusieurs choses m'ont inspiré cette histoire, tout d'abord le fanart tristement magnifique de Pappurcat qui sert d'avatar à cette fic puis et surtout une chanson, "sad song" de We the Kings, découverte totalement par hasard et dont les paroles m'ont touché. Cette chanson m'a suivi tout le long de cette histoire et c'est en l'écoutant que j'ai écris ce dernier chapitre. Et dans ma tête c'est sur cette chanson que Clarke et Lexa clôturent ce chapitre en dansant... Ah oui ! J'allais oublié, leurs vœux sont également des paroles de la chanson.**

 **Bref, je vais arrêter de trop vous en dire et vous laisser découvrir ;)**

* * *

L'été touchait à sa fin mais le soleil encore bien présent se levait doucement, ses rayons perçant les rideaux de la chambre pour venir chauffer sa peau, la réveillant lentement. Lexa n'ouvrit pas les yeux, grimaçant sous la chaleur inconvenante puis elle roula sur le côté, s'enroulant dans les draps. Elle espérait dormir un peu plus avant d'entamer cette longue journée qui l'attendait, d'autant qu'elle n'avait que peu dormi alors que l'absence de Clarke à ses côtés l'avait tenu éveillée, déjà en manque de sa fiancée…

 _« Maudite tradition »_ grogna-t-elle une nouvelle fois contre cette stupide règle de ne pas voir la mariée la veille du mariage.

Elle s'était donc endormie sans elle mais se réveiller sans elle, ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire combien elle l'aimait alors qu'une nouvelle journée ensemble commençait était bien pire. Chassant sa mauvaise humeur, elle s'enfouit un peu plus dans les couvertures mais c'était sans compter sur la petite tornade qui entra dans la chambre en courant :

\- Tata Lexa ! Debout ! Debout ! cria Ethan tout en bondissant sur le lit.

D'abord agressée, Lexa se crispa de colère puis son innocence, l'enthousiasme dans sa voix enthousiasma son propre cœur et encore plus lorsque son esprit bien réveillé, réalisa pleinement ce que cette journée allait lui offrir. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas, feintant de dormir, ce qui fit stopper les bondissements du garçonnet.

\- Lexa ? Faut te lever… chuchota-t-il en venant se pencher sur elle pour la réveiller.

\- Bouah ! Se retourna-t-elle brusquement.

Ethan sursauta de surprise et se retrouva sur les fesses mais Lexa n'en avait pas terminé et elle se jeta sur lui, le gratifiant de chatouilles qui les emporta dans de joyeux rires.

\- Nan ! Arrête ! s'exclama le petit.

\- Tu te rends ?

\- Oui ! Oui !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! Tempêta Octavia en entrant dans la chambre.

Lexa et Ethan se séparèrent comme deux enfants prient en faute, ce qui était vrai pour l'un, et arborèrent leurs regards le plus innocent.

\- Rien Maman, je réveille Tata Lexa, répondit Ethan.

\- Je t'ai demandé de réveiller Lexa, pas toute la maison, sermonna-t-elle alors que de petits cris plaintifs se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Pardon O', c'est ma faute… intervint Lexa.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre, la coupa-t-elle s'adressant toujours comme à deux enfants. Ethan ton déjeuner t'attend à la cuisine, et toi, désigna-t-elle Lexa, tu devrais déjà être en train de te préparer pour le grand jour alors hop hop hop !

Ethan sortit en courant de la chambre tandis que Lexa sortit d'un bond de son lit pour disparaitre dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'amis. Octavia qui sortait, secoua la tête d'amusement avant de traverser le couloir pour entrer dans la petite chambre où les pleures se faisaient entendre. N'allumant pas, la lumière filtrant par les volets lui éclairant suffisamment le chemin, elle avança vers le berceau sur lequel elle se pencha.

\- Shhht mon cœur, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rassurante au bébé s'agitant, c'est juste ton frère et ta super Tata Lexa qui font des bêtises…

Elle prit délicatement sa fille dans ses bras, cette dernière se calmant immédiatement et souriant lorsque sa mère déposa un baiser sur son front, soufflant au passage sur sa chevelure brune déjà bien présente. Octavia descendit dans la cuisine, gardant sa fille de tout juste un mois dans les bras, rejoignant Ethan sagement assis à la table et mangeant ses céréales au chocolat.

\- Pardon d'avoir réveillé Lily, s'excusa Lexa en entrant un peu plus tard dans la cuisine.

\- C'est rien, la rassura d'un sourire Octavia. Allez installe-toi et prends des forces !

Lexa s'exécuta, légèrement amusée par cette attitude maternelle qu'elle prenait avec elle et commença à manger ce que lui avait préparé son amie.

\- Lincoln n'est pas réveillé ? S'enquit-elle de ne pas le voir au bout d'un moment.

\- Papa est en mission, répondit à sa place Ethan et ce qui sembla déplaire à sa mère.

\- Quelle mission ? S'étonna Lexa car Clarke ne lui en avait pas parlé et elle aurait été mise au courant si Lincoln devait être absent à leur mariage.

\- Je vais changer la petite, tenta de s'esquiver son amie.

\- Octavia ! Quelle mission ? La stoppa-t-elle avec autorité.

Son amie fit demi-tour et vint se rassoir à table avec eux avant de se lancer dans un soupir coupable.

\- Celle où ils tendent un piège aux complices de Jaha avec l'aide de Murphy…

\- Que… quoi ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas d'avancé sur l'enquête ?

\- ça, c'est ce que Clarke t'a dit, elle ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes… répondit Octavia en détournant le regard encore plus coupable.

\- Je vais la tuer ! S'insurgea-t-elle complètement exaspérée que Clarke lui ait caché une opération si délicate la veille de leur mariage.

\- Non, tu vas l'épouser, rectifia-t-elle en réalisant que Lexa n'était pas si en colère que ça.

Ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier suivis d'un sourire complètement béat de bonheur à l'idée d'épouser cette blonde qui la rendait folle de bien des manières.

* * *

Regardant sans arrêt sa montre, Clarke faisait les cents pas dans le couloir de l'hôpital, attendant des nouvelles de Murphy qui avait été blessé durant l'opération. Sa vie n'était pourtant pas en danger, la balle l'ayant touché à l'épaule était ressortie sans faire de dégâts. Rien que quelques points de sutures ne pourraient arranger. Anya et Raven avaient été les premières à partir pour aller s'assurer de la bonne organisation du mariage, Lincoln était partie plus tard, attendant avec elle jusqu'au levé du soleil avant de finalement rejoindre sa famille et Lexa afin de se préparer pour la cérémonie. L'heure fatidique se rapprochait mais Clarke voulait absolument s'assurer de l'état de Murphy avant de partir, elle fut donc prise d'un grand soulagement lorsque le docteur vint enfin à sa rencontre.

\- Alors ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Comme prévu, quelques points de sutures et quelques semaines de convalescence et tout ira bien, la rassura-t-il.

\- Je peux le voir ?

Comme elle n'était pas de ses proches, elle vit le médecin hésiter.

\- C'est pour l'enquête, mentit-elle.

\- Bien sûr, il est au bout du couloir, lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle le remercia rapidement et s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre, non pas parce qu'elle avait besoin de le voir pour être certaine de sa bonne santé mais parce qu'elle était terriblement pressée de :

\- John Murphy ! Entra-t-elle en trombe. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris, espèce de crétin ?!

\- Oh mais y a pas de quoi Griffin, ce fut un plaisir de te sauver la vie, retourna-t-il d'un sourire mielleux.

\- Me sauver la vie ?! S'offusqua Clarke.

\- Ce type allait te tirer dessus et mourir la veille de son mariage fait légèrement tâche tu ne trouves pas ?

Clarke grogna intérieurement car il avait raison, il lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie. Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme armer arriver et encore moins la viser, au contraire de Murphy qui s'était interposé sans hésiter, la poussant à terre et prenant la balle à sa place.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester en retrait, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Depuis quand je t'écoute ? Retourna-t-il amusé.

Clarke secoua la tête, exaspérée par son manque de sérieux. Il y eut ensuite un silence puis il reprit très sérieusement :

\- On a eu ses hommes mais pas Jaha, constat-t-il, tu sais qu'il n'abandonnera pas ?

\- Je sais… souffla-t-elle l'évidence.

Après de nombreux mois d'enquêtes, ils avaient réussi à débusquer le réseau de Jaha et à les arrêter mais aucune preuve remontant clairement à lui. Ils venaient de le couper de ses ressources mais il restait une menace, tôt ou tard Jaha se referait une équipe, les idées de l'homme continuant de se propager tel un virus… Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient gagné du temps et pouvaient maintenant reprendre leurs vies en étant plus serein.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle sincèrement.

\- Ouais, ouais, balaya-t-il, dépêches-toi donc de filer à ton mariage.

Secouant la tête, elle rejoignit la porte au moment où Emori fit son entrée mais contrairement à leur habitude, aucune animosité ne s'éleva entre elles.

\- Prends soin de lui, lui dit simplement Clarke.

Emori hocha la tête puis Clarke quitta la chambre, marchant d'abord doucement puis se mettant à courir après avoir regardé sa montre…

* * *

Clarke arriva en trombe et gara sa voiture dans l'allée, claquant la portière avant de courir à travers le petit jardin puis gravir le perron et entrer dans la maison à bout de souffle. A l'intérieur, Clarke jeta ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée, accrocha son manteau au crochet du mur comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé dans cette magnifique maison. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et gravit l'escalier menant à l'étage avant de s'engouffrer dans leur chambre, elle s'arrêta un instant alors que le lit parfaitement fait lui rappela que Lexa avait dormi chez Lincoln et Octavia. Et même s'ils étaient presque voisin, ayant trouvé la maison de leur rêve dans le même quartier que leurs amis, la séparation n'en était pas moins frustrante… Néanmoins lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son armoire pour y découvrir sa robe soigneusement accrochée, elle sourit, heureuse en songeant que dans quelques heures elles seraient enfin mariées.

\- Clarke ? C'est toi ? Appela Abby qui avec Marcus ainsi que Raven et Anya étaient venus aider pour les préparatifs puisqu'elles avaient décidé de se marier simplement dans le jardin à l'arrière de leur maison.

\- Je suis dans la chambre, Maman !

Quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère entrait dans la chambre :

\- Oh mon dieu, Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé ? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude en venant prendre son visage entre ses mains.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ne comprit-elle pas.

Abby l'entraina alors dans la salle de bain attenante et la planta devant le miroir.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai ! S'horrifia-t-elle en apercevant le magnifique bleu ornant sa joue. C'est pas possible ! Lexa va me tuer ! … alors qu'elle comprendrait qu'elle avait travaillé… Et on ne va voir que ça sur les photos ! Paniqua-t-elle ensuite.

\- Clarke calme-toi, l'arrêta sa mère. On va arranger ça avec un peu de maquillage…

\- Avec un pot entier tu veux dire ! Continua-t-elle de paniquer en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Entra Marcus. On vous entend jusque dans le jardin.

\- C'est rien, c'est le stress de la mariée, tenta de rassurer Abby.

\- Le stress de la mariée ?! S'insurgea Clarke. Tu as vu ma tête ?!

\- Houlà ! s'exclama Marcus.

\- Tu vois ! lança Clarke à sa mère.

\- Marcus tu ne m'aides pas là ! Le houspilla Abby.

\- Clarke, Lexa t'as vu et te verras avec une tête pire que ça, voulut-il se rattraper en la raisonnant.

\- Dehors ! Lui crièrent mère et fille.

Marcus sursauta sous l'assaut et sortit sans demander son reste.

\- Allez vient, lui intima Abby d'une voix doucereuse, on va arranger tout ça…

Clarke se laissa faire, redevenant soudainement une petite fille entre les mains de sa mère. Abby masqua avec le plus grand soin son bleu qui disparu complètement puis elle enfila sa robe. Une robe blanche simple sans fioriture, aux épaules dénudés et tombant en une légère traine sur le sol.

\- Et voilà… une véritable princesse, conclut Abby avec émotion en la découvrant dans sa robe.

Elles se sourirent silencieusement, l'émotion palpable, puis soudainement le sourire de Clarke s'effaça tristement.

\- Tu crois qu'il approuverait ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Abby ne comprit pas tout de suite puis la tristesse dans le regard de sa fille lui fut évidente.

\- Ton père aurait adoré Lexa, il l'aurait immédiatement adopté et n'aurait eu de cesse de me dire combien j'étais stupide de ne pas voir que vous êtes faite l'une pour l'autre…

Clarke sourit à la remarque, imaginant parfaitement son père la défendre et embêter sa mère avec ça.

\- Où qu'il soit aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il est fier de la femme que tu es devenue, ajouta-t-elle également fière de sa fille.

\- Merci, Maman, lui dit-elle avant de l'enlacer.

Mère et fille partagèrent une étreinte pleine de réconfort et d'amour, partageant cette absence douloureuse en ce jour de fête, s'autorisant un instant de tristesse avant de laisser à nouveau place à la joie…

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le jardin, les invités, famille et amis, s'installaient tranquillement sur les chaises installées de part et d'autre, formant une allée centrale menant jusqu'à l'arche de fleur s'érigeant au fond du jardin, sous laquelle l'officiant attendait le début de la cérémonie. Anya et Raven étaient chargées d'orienter tout ce petit monde, bien que peu nombreux, tout juste une vingtaine, elles avaient tout de même à faire, courant en tout sens. Parmi les invités, la famille était déjà présente, Bellamy discutant avec sa mère du côté de Clarke tandis que du côté de Lexa, les parents de Lincoln attendaient patiemment. Anya accueillit leurs collègues, Monty, Jasper, Harper et Miller invités en tant qu'amis de Clarke tandis que Raven se chargea d'Indra qui fit son entrée peu de temps après. Un peu plus tard, Gustus fit son entré, vêtu de son belle uniforme de Général…

\- Vous ! L'accueillit Raven. Vous n'allez pas encore nous balancer une mauvaise nouvelle ?! L'accusa-t-elle sans qu'il ne comprenne.

\- Pardon Général, la fit reculer Anya. Ne faite pas attention à ce qu'elle dit, elle a déjà abusé du bar… mentit-elle.

\- Pas du tout ! S'offusqua Raven.

\- Ce n'est rien… rassura Gustus.

\- Je vous laisse vous installer du côté de Lexa, par ici, indiqua Anya.

Le général acquiesça et s'éloigna.

\- Tu as oublié tes bonnes manières ou quoi ? Se retourna Anya sur Raven.

\- Apparemment, puisque je suis bourrée ! Lui retourna-t-elle sur le même ton outragé.

Elles se faisaient face, se foudroyant du regard aucune ne voulant lâcher.

\- Eh bé, votre mariage va faire des étincelles.

Anya et Raven se tournèrent simultanément pour découvrir le vieux Willy qui les observait d'un œil rieur.

\- Quoi ? Quel mariage ? S'égosilla Raven. Y a pas de mariage… paniqua-t-elle avant de faire volte face pour aller voir s'il y avait plus intéressant ailleurs.

Anya la regarda s'enfuir, un voile triste passant dans son regard.

\- T'inquiète pas gamine, la rassura Willy en posant une main sur son épaule, ce dernier reconnaissant avec amusement la peur qu'il avait vu dans le regard de Raven, puis il rejoignit le côté de Lexa, s'installant à côté de Gustus avec qui il entama une discussion.

\- Est-ce que ta sœur est là ? Arriva brusquement Bellamy au côté d'Anya.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Pourtant elle devrait ! S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ne commence pas avec ton numéro de grand frère, l'arrêta-t-elle, Lexa ne va pas planter Clarke, elle a encore le temps d'arriver.

\- Y a intérêt, grogna Bellamy en s'éloignant sous le regard exaspéré d'Anya.

* * *

\- Tu peux rouler plus vite, s'impatienta Lexa à l'arrière de la voiture et coincée entre Ethan et le siège- auto de la petite Lily.

\- Je vais aussi vite que la limite de vitesse m'y autorise, répondit calmement Lincoln.

\- Clarke ne va pas s'envoler, ajouta Octavia.

\- Non mais elle pourrait piquer une crise, grogna Lexa.

Ce à quoi Octavia acquiesça mais Lincoln n'accéléra pas pour autant, la demande restant totalement déraisonnable étant donné qu'ils n'avaient que cinq minutes de route à faire. Cinq minutes qui semblèrent duré une éternité pour Lexa qui à peine la voiture garée devant chez elle voulut en sortir mais en fut bien incapable, à moins de littéralement grimper sur les enfants.

\- Sortez-moi de là, dépêchez-vous, s'impatienta-t-elle sans politesse.

\- Oh regardez-moi notre petit Commandant cernée entre deux enfants, se moqua Octavia dans un regard complice à son mari.

Lexa se rembrunit, bougonnant en croisant les bras et attendant sagement que ses amis viennent la sortir de là.

\- Pas un mot à Clarke… bougonna-t-elle à l'attention d'Octavia lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière passagère pour faire sortir Ethan.

-T'en fais pas, quand elle verra que tu portes ton uniforme, elle ne verra et n'entendra rien d'autre que toi, retourna Octavia dans un petit sourire narquois.

Lexa sourit bêtement car elle n'avait bien entendu pas décidé de porter son uniforme de cérémonie pour le mariage sans arrière-pensées. Clarke adorait la voir dedans mais encore plus le lui enlever... Elle arrêta là ses pensées pour bondir de la voiture alors qu'Ethan venait à peine de poser les pieds au sol. Elle bouscula presque la petite famille et ne les attendit même pas pour rejoindre sa maison, bien décidée à être en place pour l'arrivée de Clarke et impatiente de pouvoir l'appeler sa femme. Elle gravit le perron quatre à quatre puis ouvrit la porte pour s'engager dans le hall mais à peine quelques pas à l'intérieur qu'on l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer dans la cuisine, la faisant disparaitre en un éclair aux yeux de tous tandis que la porte se refermait sur elle.

\- Quoi encore ? S'exaspéra-t-elle avant même de voir le responsable de son détournement.

\- On doit avoir une petite discussion, lui répondit Bellamy.

\- Sérieusement ? S'exaspéra-t-elle de plus belle en lui faisant face. Tu n'as pas trouvé de meilleur moment ?

\- Nope… répondit-il sans cacher son amusement.

\- J'n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à ça, souffla-t-elle en se détournant pour partir.

\- Lexa, la rappela-t-il.

Cette dernière se figea, sincèrement surprise car jamais il ne l'appelait ainsi, préférant cracher un « Woods », c'est ce qui la fit se retourner, intriguée, et d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle le vit sourire avec… affection ?

\- Je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous deux… Clarke est heureuse et je compte sur toi pour prendre soin d'elle.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'ai plus à craindre les foudres du grand frère ? Joua Lexa pour détendre l'inhabituelle tension entre eux, suite à la confession de son consentement.

\- Oui, rit-il, je te laisse tranquille… mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, intentionnel ou non, je serais là, la menaça-t-il sérieusement.

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, lui promit-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

Juste après la porte s'ouvrit sur Octavia.

\- Ah ben te voilà ! Ca servait de nous stresser si c'est pour te planquer après ! L'engueula-t-elle.

\- Je ne me planque pas ! C'est Bellamy qui…

\- Peu importe ! Trancha Octavia en l'attrapant par la main et l'entrainant en dehors de la cuisine.

\- Enfin ! S'exclamèrent Anya et Raven en les voyants arriver.

Lexa les dépassa avec Octavia qui continuait de la trainer derrière elle, lui faisant traverser le salon pour rejoindre la terrasse, d'où elle put découvrir la décoration du jardin. Elle fut subjuguée par le travail de leurs amies, Anya, Raven et Octavia s'étant proposées à l'organisation du jardin. L'allée conduisant à l'officiant était parsemée de pétales de fleurs, l'arche fleurie et voilée de blanc, tout était simple mais parfait. A leur entrée, tous les invités se tournèrent vers elle, la regardant traverser l'allée pour aller prendre sa place à côté de l'officiant. Octavia la planta là puis elle prit place en face d'elle en tant que témoin de Clarke, Raven la rejoignant tandis qu'Anya se plaçait à ses côtés. Cette dernière serra doucement son épaule pour la rassurer alors que son stresse venait de monter en flèche, fixant avec anxiété et bonheur l'entrée de la maison dans l'attente de Clarke…

* * *

Le moment tant attendu était enfin là.

\- Prête ? demanda Abby en lui donnant son bouquet.

\- Prête, répondit-elle la voix néanmoins tremblante

C'est ensemble qu'elles quittèrent la chambre, Abby veillant à ce qu'elle ne marche pas sur sa robe en descendant les escaliers puis en bas elle passa le relais à Marcus qui les attendait.

\- Je te la confis, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras et dans un dernier regard plein de tendresse pour sa fille, elle s'en alla, rejoignant le jardin pour s'assurer que tout était prêt.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui dit Marcus, sourire paternel aux lèvres.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle touchée.

Un léger silence s'installa alors qu'ils attendaient le feu vert d'Abby.

\- Je sais que tu aurais préféré que ce soit Jack qui t'accompagne jusqu'à l'autel… commença maladroitement Marcus… mais je veux que tu saches que c'est un honneur pour moi de t'y accompagner.

Clarke sourit tendrement de le voir si peu sûr de lui alors qu'elle lui avait elle-même demandé de l'accompagner, cela avait été l'évidence même pour elle mais il semblait que son beau-père ne se soit pas encore fait à l'idée qu'elle l'acceptait tel un père.

\- C'est vrai, je voudrais que mon père soit là… mais je ne voudrais personne d'autre pour le remplacer et il serait du même avis. Tout l'honneur est pour moi, Marcus… ponctua-t-elle d'un sourire aimant en lui prenant le bras.

Il lui retourna son sourire et Abby apparut, leur signalant que tout le monde était prêt.

\- On y va ?

\- On y va, confirma Clarke.

Ils se tournèrent d'un commun accord vers Abby qui ressortit puis les premières notes de musique s'élevèrent. A l'approche de la porte, Clarke inspira un grand coup puis relâcha sa respiration juste avant de la franchir. Le soleil à son zénith, l'éblouit un instant mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne trouva qu'un regard, celui de Lexa. La brune rayonnante dans son uniforme sombre et décoré de médaille brillant au soleil, n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Durant toute la marche jusqu'à l'autel, Clarke n'eut conscience de rien, elle n'entendit pas la musique, ne vit les visages rayonnant de sourire, ni les larmes de joie de sa mère, ni même les regards railleurs de Raven… Non, elle ne voyait que sa future femme, de même que Lexa ne voyait plus que Clarke. Toutes deux reprenant le souffle qu'elles ignoraient avoir retenu lorsqu'elles se firent finalement face. L'une en face de l'autre, la réalité reprit son court, se souriant amoureusement sous le regard de leurs proches, les Saphirs et les Emeraudes s'épousant, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson… L'officiant commença mais elles n'écoutèrent pas vraiment son discours puis vint un silence lorsque pour la forme, il fut demandé si quelqu'un souhaitait s'opposer au mariage. Cela les sortit de leur torpeur, craignant tout de même la question. Lexa regarda Abby qui ne fit que leur sourire tendrement et toujours les larmes aux yeux puis un rire collectif se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent vers Bellamy qu'Ethan venait de rendre muet en posant ses deux petites mains sur sa bouche, le brun leva les mains en signe de reddition, un sourire perceptible sous les mains de son neveu.

\- Ca c'est mon garçon, félicita Octavia en regardant fièrement son fils sur les genoux de son frère.

Ce qui fit à nouveau rire tout le monde puis un raclement de gorge les ramena au sérieux avant que l'officiant ne reprenne.

\- Bien, nous pouvons donc procéder à l'échange des vœux, Clarke ?

La blonde se tourna pleinement vers sa compagne, inspira un grand coup, tremblante et peu assurée devant tous leurs proches mais tout changea lorsque, doucement, Lexa lui prit la main et accrocha à nouveau son regard, la laissant s'envelopper dans son amour… Elle oublia tout ce qu'elle avait préparé mais les mots guidés par son cœur lui vinrent simplement…

\- On dit pour le meilleur et pour le pire… le pire je le connais déjà… c'est de vivre sans toi… Sans toi, je suis brisée, comme si j'étais la moitié d'un tout, sans toi, je n'ai aucune main à tenir, sans toi, je me sens déchirée… tu es mon cœur, l'air que je respire, tu es ma vie et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Je t'aime, Lexa Woods et ce pour l'éternité.

Lexa le cœur battant à tout rompre, laissa perler une unique larme, retenant de justesse les autres alors que l'assemblée était tout aussi émue qu'elle par les paroles de Clarke. La brune inspira plusieurs fois, calmant la joie de son cœur avant de replonger ses yeux dans l'océan de son amour…

\- J'aime à penser que le pire est derrière nous, qu'il ne nous reste que le meilleur mais ce n'est pas notre histoire, cela n'a jamais été facile, pourtant je n'ai pas peur… Avec toi, je suis vivante, avec toi, je suis un beau gâchis, c'est comme si je laissais tout mon passé en arrière, debout main dans la main avec toutes nos peurs sur le bord du chemin… Je t'aime, Clarke Griffin, le pire peut arriver, je n'ai pas peur car c'est ensemble que nous l'affronterons.

Un silence passa sous les sourires et les larmes de joie puis l'officiant se tourna vers Clarke tandis qu'Anya donnait son alliance à Lexa :

\- Clarke Griffin, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Lexa Woods ici présente ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec assurance malgré l'émotion faisant trembler son corps.

Lexa lui passa la bague au doigt et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir à la hauteur de son bonheur puis se fut au tour de sa compagne. L'officiant se tourna vers elle tandis qu'Octavia donna l'alliance à Clarke :

\- Lexa Woods, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Clarke Griffin ici présen…

\- Oui ! Le coupa Lexa sous les rire de tous puis Clarke lui glissa sa bague au doigt.

Elles regardèrent ensuite leurs mains, leurs bagues rayonnant au soleil, alliances qui étaient en réalité toujours leurs bagues de fiançailles, chargées d'histoire et de promesses, elles n'avaient pas voulu en changer.

\- Je vous présente donc Lexa et Clarke Griffin-Woods ! annonça-t-il à l'assemblée avant d'ajouter. Vous pouvez vous embrassez.

Elles n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour sceller leur union dans un fervent baiser et sous les acclamations de joie de leurs familles et amis.

\- On est mariée, souffla Clarke en appuyant son front contre celui de sa femme.

\- Tu es coincée avec moi maintenant, confirma Lexa.

\- Un fardeau que je chérirais chaque jour, retourna Clarke avant de tendrement l'embrasser, sentant son sourire contre ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles furent sorties de leur bulle par les acclamations quémandant que Clarke lance son bouquet. La blonde se mit dos à la foule, ne pouvait ainsi voir à qui le lancer. Elle ne vit donc pas Anya et Raven vigoureusement poussées par Octavia parmi la foule, bien qu'elle vit Lexa rire à ses côtés en les voyant faire. Clarke lança donc son bouquet, bouquet qui se dirigea sans détour sur les deux seules prétendantes à croiser les bras, ne cherchant pas à l'attraper. Anya fut frappée en plein visage par l'innocent bouquet et le rattrapa par pure réflexe avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Alors qu'Anya resta impassible, à ses côtés Raven se figea, complètement horrifiée alors que ses amis riaient de la scène. Réagissant enfin, Raven prit le bouquet des mains d'Anya et le relança à Clarke dans un regard meurtrier, ce qui les fit rire d'avantage.

\- C'est qu'un bouquet, Reyes, l'informa platement Anya.

\- Une allergie ça arrive vite, retourna-t-elle avant de se détourner et partir prendre l'air.

Et alors que la joie était à son comble, personne ne remarqua l'étincelle furtive de tristesse qui traversa Anya…

* * *

Après la cérémonie et l'enchainement d'embrassade avec leurs familles et amis, ils avaient tous rejoint la grande table installée pour le repas, nappée de blanc et sobrement fleurie. Les mariées s'installèrent en bout de table puis vint Abby et Marcus à la droite de la blonde puis Anya et Raven à la gauche de la brune, s'en suivit Octavia et Lincoln et ainsi de suite… L'ambiance festive continuait de rayonner de bonheur, les discussions s'enchainant, les sourires se multipliant. Clarke et Lexa étaient au comble du bonheur alors qu'il y a encore peu de temps tout n'était que cauchemar dans leur vie. Lexa décrocha des conversations et observa sa famille, sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Par moment, elle avait encore peur de se réveiller dans sa cellule pour ne réaliser que tout n'était que rêve, comme en cet instant parfait où cette pensée réussie tout de même à se frayer un chemin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main se refermer sur la sienne, elle tourna la tête et trouva le sourire rassurant de sa femme, Clarke comme toujours avait senti son mal-être et comme toujours elle le chassait par sa simple présence. Lexa lui rendit son sourire, la rassurant à son tour, avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Si elle rêvait, c'était le plus beau des rêves et elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller. Elles se perdirent ensuite dans leur bulle, les yeux plein d'amour, leur entourage disparaissant jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan vienne s'interposer entre elles.

\- Tata Clarke, quand c'est que tu te décolles de Tata Lexa ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas collée à Lexa, retourna Clarke tout en riant et le prenant sur ses genoux.

\- Si ! Tu lui tiens la main et tu lui fais plein de bisous !

\- C'est vrai, accorda avec amusement Lexa qui reçu un regard signifiant _« choisis bien ton camp »_ de la part de sa femme.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais me décoller de Lexa ?

\- Maman a dit qu'on ne pourrait pas aller jouer au basket si vous restez collées, répondit-il toujours innocemment tandis que Clarke jeta un regard noir en direction d'Octavia qui riait déjà.

\- Et je lui ai promis qu'on irait jouer, ajouta Lexa.

\- Je vois, tu me fais déjà des infidélités, retourna Clarke avec amusement.

\- Comment résister à cette bouille, répondit Lexa tout en se penchant pour chatouiller le petit brun.

Les éclats de rire d'Ethan et de Lexa attirèrent l'attention des plus proches, dont Abby qui fut plus qu'attendrie par le tableau que représentait Clarke, Lexa et Ethan en ce moment…

\- Pas ce regard Maman, la réprimanda doucement Clarke.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Abby.

-Mais tu l'as pensé trop fort, sourit Clarke.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'y penses pas, que _vous_ n'y pensez pas, retourna-t-elle dans un sourire connaisseur.

Clarke ne put le nier et voir Lexa agir avec Ethan, la voir toujours si parfaite avec les enfants, ne faisait que lui confirmer son envie de fonder une famille avec elle.

\- Vous serez parfaite, sourit Abby qui se voyait déjà avec plein de petits enfants.

\- Elles sont à peine mariées, laisse-les donc en profiter avant de penser à l'étape suivante, la réprimanda Marcus dans un sourire taquin.

\- Quelle étape suivante ? demanda Lexa alors qu'Ethan avait sauté des genoux de Clarke pour fuir vers ses parents.

\- Celle dont on n'a pas encore terminé de débattre, répondit Clarke et dont le regard entièrement tournée vers sa femme était sans équivoque.

\- Ah ça… comprit Lexa dans un sourire béat mais néanmoins mal à l'aise alors qu'Abby et Marcus les regardait.

Ding, Ding, Ding ! S'éleva le tintement d'un couvert contre un verre.

\- C'est l'heure du discours ! S'enjoua Raven en se levant.

\- Oh non… gémit Clarke.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer Lexa en l'attirant contre elle.

\- On parle de Raven, ça va être le pire moment de ma vie, elle connait tout ce qu'il y a de plus embarrassant sur moi, paniqua-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'Anya va m'épargner ? lança-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et de prendre à nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

Puis c'est ensemble qu'elles prêtèrent leur pleine attention à leur amie qui s'apprêtait à commencer son discours :

\- Alors… commença-t-elle soudainement nerveuse. J'ai d'innombrables anecdotes embarrassantes sur Clarke…

La concernée ferma les yeux attendant avec angoisse la suite.

\- … et je les raconterais un jour, vous savez que je n'ai pas besoin de grandes occasions pour le faire…

Clarke rouvrit les yeux avec étonnement, sincèrement surprise par ce revirement et réalisant seulement à quel point Raven semblait sérieuse et nerveuse alors que tout le monde riait de sa remarque.

\- Non, aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler de tout autre chose…

Elle fit une pause plutôt dramatique et reprit après une grande inspiration.

\- Lorsque j'ai rencontré Clarke, rien ne nous destinait à devenir les amies que nous sommes aujourd'hui, à vrai dire on se détestait, nous étions rivales à l'académie, elle voulait la première place et moi aussi… et vous savez à quel point elle est bornée.

\- Parle pour toi, lança Clarke alors que tous riait.

\- Enfin bref ce n'était pas gagné mais après un stage de survie où on nous a collé en équipe et où il nous a été plus difficile de ne pas nous entretuer que de survivre, nous sommes devenue amies et je remercie ce jour car quelques années plus tard, tu rencontrais Lexa… et grâce à vous, j'ai pu voir ce qu'est l'amour, constater sa force… vous êtes passées par tellement d'épreuves mais vous êtes toujours là, ensemble… vous vous aimez et c'est beau à voir…

Clarke et Lexa échangèrent un sourire complice alors qu'elles étaient émues par les paroles de leur amie.

\- Et si je n'avais pas rencontré Clarke, si tu n'avais pas rencontré Lexa, je n'aurais pas rencontré Anya, reprit-elle en se tournant vers sa compagne… Et sans vous, sans l'exemple qu'est votre amour, dit-elle en posant son verre sur la table… Je n'aurais surement jamais eu le courage de faire ça… continua-t-elle en sortant une bague préalablement cachée dans sa serviette.

Et à la stupéfaction de tous, Raven posa genoux à terre, tremblante et le regard accroché à celui de sa compagne.

\- Anya Woods, veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

La concernée, complètement sous le choc, le cœur en suspend alors qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande après avoir vu Raven prendre peur toute la journée à la simple évocation du mot « mariage », mit quelques interminables secondes à réagir.

\- Oui.

Puis Anya attrapa Raven pour l'amener à elle et l'embrasser de tout son cœur, de toute son âme alors que leurs proches s'exprimèrent en cris de joie et applaudissement, rendant cette journée encore plus merveilleuse.

* * *

Plus tard alors que le repas était terminé, il était temps pour les mariées d'ouvrir le bal avec leur première danse. Abby qui avait tenu à participer à l'organisation du mariage, bien qu'on lui ait refusé toute extravagance, avait tout de même gagné l'installation d'une petite plateforme de danse et la présence d'un petit orchestre, le tout restant discret, elles avaient été convaincues. Lexa se leva, fit un discret signe de tête en direction des musiciens puis quelques notes de piano s'élevèrent quelques secondes plus tard :

\- M'accordes-tu cette danse ? Invita-t-elle Clarke qui lui répondit de son plus beau sourire.

Elle lui prit la main et la guida sur la piste, enveloppées des regards aimants de leurs proches, elle posa une main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant d'elle tandis que Clarke posa une main sur son épaule, entamant quelques pas doucereux.

\- Tu es magnifiques, souffla Lexa au creux de son oreille.

\- Et moi, j'ai très très envie de te retirer ton uniforme, retourna Clarke à son oreille.

Ce qui fit rire Lexa d'un rire léger, un rire qui étira d'avantage le sourire de la blonde, un rire résonnant comme la plus belle des mélodies. Sourires aux lèvres, amour dans les yeux, elles se perdirent dans l'instant, leur bonheur les emportant, chacune songeant à quel point elles étaient chanceuses. Elles avaient tant de fois faillit se perdre, connu ce terrible vide dans leurs cœurs… Clarke se rappelait douloureusement ses années d'égarements, sa vie n'ayant plus aucun sens sans Lexa, elle l'avait perdu et s'était perdue mais elle y avait toujours cru et la vie lui avait donné raison. Et si Lexa était en vie, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle y avait également cru, elle aurait pu abandonner, se laisser mourir à d'innombrables occasions mais leur amour était plus fort que la douleur, plus fort que la distance, plus fort que la mort… Elles s'aimaient et rien ne briserait ce lien qui les unissait. La musique s'emballa un peu, Lexa fit alors tournoyer Clarke avant de la ramener à elle, sourires éclatants sur leurs visages, le cœur battant à l'unisson. Et alors qu'elle continuait de danser, bien loin du monde extérieur, leurs proches les rejoignirent. D'abord Abby et Marcus, parents heureux et comblés de connaitre ce même amour, puis Lincoln et Octavia, amoureux comme au premier jour et parents comblés, s'en suivit Raven et Anya, fraichement fiancées et perdues sur leur petit nuage. C'est entourée de leurs amis, toujours solidaires, amitiés indéfectibles, ensemble envers et contre tout, qu'elles partageaient cet instant de bonheur. Clarke et Lexa quittèrent leur bulle, observant avec tendresse Abby et Marcus, réalisant qu'à travers les épreuves Clarke avait retrouvé un père et une mère, quant à Lexa elle avait gagné le cœur d'Abby, et elles étaient heureuses de les voir si soudés, si amoureux… Leurs regards se posèrent ensuite sur Lincoln et Octavia dansant amoureusement, si Raven les prenait pour exemple, le couple était leur modèle à elles, si aimant, si confiant l'un en l'autre et une magnifique famille… Elles se sourirent, songeant sans doute à la même chose puis elles se tournèrent vers Raven et Anya, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire à la vu des fiancées se chamaillant pour savoir qui mènerait la danse. Fiancées, qui l'aurait cru ? Elles qui ne croyaient pas en l'amour n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à un pas du mariage… Clarke et Lexa se tournèrent à nouveau l'une vers l'autre, souriant pleinement, entourées d'amour et de bonheur, célébrant tous ensemble cette chance… Oui… Elles étaient chanceuses et elles comptaient bien savourer chaque jour de bonheur que la vie leur offrait. Lexa fit à nouveau tournoyer Clarke puis la ramena contre elle, un peu plus que nécessaire, s'arrêtant de danser au centre de la piste, leurs amis continuant de virevolter autour d'elles.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres avant de les capturer dans un tendre baiser.

Regards aimant de parents, sourires fiers de sœur, de frère et d'amis, roulement d'yeux de Raven devant tant de guimauve…

Tout était à sa place, tout était parfait, l'avenir s'ouvrant devant eux…

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 **Alors ? Enfin mariées ça fait du bien, hein ! Et Raven et Anya, vous l'aviez vu venir ? :p**

 **J'ai essayé de mettre un peu tout le monde, au final je suis bien consciente que le temps de présence n'est pas la même pour tous mais je crois quand même avoir réussi à caser tout le monde. Même Willy était invité ;)**

 **Et j'espère également que la dernière apparition de Murphy, bien que brève, vous a plu ;)**

 **Voili, voilou... bon sang ça fait bizarre... le prochain chapitre sera vraiment le final, épilogue que j'espère poster dimanche prochain ;)**

 **Alors à très vite :)**


	31. Epilogue

**CH31-Epilogue**

 **Et voilà le dernier tout petit chapitre, il ne fait que six pages comparées au quinze vingt de d'habitude...**

 **J'aurais pu le caser sur le chapitre précédent mais je voulais terminer sur la danse avec tout le monde et en faire le moment marquant du chapitre.**

 **Quant à Raven et sa demande en mariage, je suis ravie que vous ne l'ayez pas vu venir, car si elle flippait c'est uniquement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son projet soit dévoilé :p**

 **Voilà je vous laisse lire l'Épilogue, entièrement Clexa et tourné du point de vu de Lexa,**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Lexa avait quitté leur maison peu avant l'aube, embrassant tendrement sa femme encore endormie avant de partir et n'ayant déjà qu'une hâte, celle de la retrouver en rentrant. Au début, ne pas se réveiller ensemble avait été difficile, notamment pour Clarke car cela lui rappelait bien trop de matin douloureux mais avec le temps et le bonheur du quotidien, les mauvais souvenirs s'effacèrent. Deux ans, qu'elles vivaient pleinement leur bonheur, chaque jour étant une nouvelle bénédiction. Lexa était épanouie dans son couple tout comme dans son travail, tout lui souriait. Elle approchait justement des grilles de la caserne, où elle abaissa la vitre de son véhicule pour saluer le jeune officier qui se mit immédiatement au garde à vous puis les portes s'ouvrirent pour la laisser entrer. Elle fit rouler sa voiture jusqu'au parking des gradés et elle s'y gara avant d'en sortir. Lexa Griffin-Woods devint instantanément le Commandant Woods, son visage se fermant, son regard devenant perçant et se mouvant avec une froide assurance. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment du commandement, elle en gravit les marches et un soldat lui ouvrit la porte tout en la saluant, salut auquel elle répondit d'un bref hochement de tête. Dans le couloir longeant les différents bureaux, les soldats sur son chemin la saluaient avec discipline et respect. Un respect qu'elle avait gagné par ses exploits passés et qu'elle avait réaffirmé mériter par ses états de service à la base. En arrivant, Lexa doutait toujours de sa légitimité au poste de Commandant et avait donc choisis de ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, redoublant d'effort pour faire ses preuves, plus à elle-même qu'envers les autres et après deux ans de travail acharné, elle était enfin fière de porter cet uniforme. En arrivant à son bureau, son assistante se leva pour la saluer, Lexa lui intima le repos avant de la gratifier d'un sourire et de disparaitre dans son bureau. Elle s'installa et alluma son ordinateur afin de vérifier ses dossiers avant de partir pour les terrains d'entraînements. Attendant que l'écran s'allume, son regard bifurqua sur le côté, se posant sur sa plus grande fierté, une photo d'elle et Clarke le jour de leur mariage, les yeux plein d'amour et de promesses puis sur une seconde photo entourées de leur famille, leurs amis sans qui elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. Lexa sourit, songeant que tous les titres de Commandant du monde ne valaient pas cette chance qu'elle avait de les avoir, elle était plus que fière et honorée de faire partie de cette belle et grande famille…

* * *

La vie en prison était un cauchemar, une routine ennuyeuse vous précipitant un peu plus chaque jour dans le désespoir mais Jaha avait apprivoisé ce cauchemar. Exploitant les ressources que lui offraient les ténèbres en attendant patiemment sa vengeance. Deux ans était passé depuis sa dernière confrontation avec Clarke Griffin, l'agent du FBI avait grandement mise à mal ses ressources, il devait lui reconnaitre ça mais elle l'avait sous estimé si elle pensait s'être débarrassé de lui. Il avait accusé le coup, rongeant son os tel un animal blessé, usant de patience pour se reconstruire. Ainsi comme chaque jour, il mangeait sereinement au réfectoire de la prison, nullement inquiété car il régnait en maitre sur les prisonniers. Il s'était imposé de bien des manières, se rendant d'abord indispensable en réussissant à se procurer tout ce que venait lui demander les prisonniers puis par la violence, s'entourant de sbires mais également en corrompant les gardiens… Jaha mangeait tranquillement son plat lorsqu'un prisonnier vint s'assoir en face de lui, chose n'arrivant jamais, sauf pour une seule raison.

\- Vas-tu manger ton pain ? demanda Jaha.

L'homme secoua la tête et le lui donna avant de se plonger dans sa propre assiette, se rendant aussi petit que possible pour ne pas incommoder son chef. Jaha prit le pain ainsi que le petit mot caché dessous et le lu discrètement. Un large sourire victorieux s'étira sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, ne pouvant contenir sa joie.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-il alors que tous le regardaient comme s'il avait subitement perdu la raison.

* * *

Comme chaque après-midi, Lexa faisait le tour des terrains d'entraînements, vérifiant que tout allait bien, soutenant ses hommes de part sa présence. Ensuite elle terminait sa routine quotidienne en s'entrainant avec l'un des bataillons, chaque jour un différent, ne voulant faire de préférence. Elle n'était pas obligée de se soumettre à l'entrainement mais pour elle, il était normal qu'elle montre l'exemple. Elle ne pouvait leur demander un certain niveau d'exigence sans en être elle-même capable. C'est ainsi qu'avant son inspection, elle s'était changée revêtant sa tenue d'entrainement et à la fin de son tour, c'est sous une chaleur écrasante qu'elle retira sa veste pour se retrouver en débardeur afin de rejoindre un peloton en train de courir autour de la caserne. Lexa les dépassa pour se placer en tête de fil, aucun ne fut surpris par son arrivée, pourtant elle sentit les regards sur elle ou plutôt sur ses cicatrices maintenant en partie apparente. Elle avait dépassé sa honte et si le plus souvent elle était encore gênée en public, ce n'était pas le cas ici, où ses cicatrices n'étaient aucunement une marque de honte mais tout le contraire. Tous connaissaient son histoire, bien malgré-elle elle était devenue une légende parmi les recrues et c'est avec admiration qu'ils regardaient ces marques sur son corps, symboles de son courage. Concentrée dans sa course, transpirante sous la chaleur et l'effort, elle ne vit pas la jeune recrue courir à s'en rompre les jambes jusqu'à elle.

\- Commandant ! Commandant ! L'interpella-t-il à plusieurs mètres d'elle, tentant de la rattraper.

Lexa l'entendit enfin et se détourna de sa course, le rejoignant en petite foulé tandis que le peloton continua son chemin sans elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il soldat ? interrogea-t-elle le jeune Aden, récemment engagé, plein de potentiel et qu'elle suivait avec attention, convaincue qu'il aurait une grande carrière.

Aden s'arrêta, main sur les genoux suite à ce sprint éreintant mais tout en reprenant difficilement son souffle, il força ses mots qui ne pouvaient attendre :

\- Téléphone… votre femme… est à… l'hôpital… cracha-t-il avec un regard pressant.

* * *

Le cœur de Lexa bondit dans sa poitrine, comprenant avec panique ce que venait de lui dire Aden avant de partir en courant, s'engageant à son tour dans un sprint infernal. Elle ignora les regards interrogateurs lorsqu'elle rentra en furie dans le bâtiment, courant prendre ses clés de voitures à son bureau puis repartant tout aussi vite jusqu'à sa voiture. Lexa était en pilote automatique, guidée par une seule pensée, par quelques mots gravés dans son esprit : Clarke était à l'hôpital…

Lexa entra en trombe dans le parking de l'hôpital, garant son véhicule sans plus de cérémonie, n'ayant que faire des autres usagers râlant sur sa conduite peu louable, tout comme elle ignora les insultes du conducteur qui manqua de la renverser alors qu'elle traversait le parking en courant. Elle franchit les portes coulissantes, passant tout juste alors qu'elles se refermaient avant de traverser le hall pour finir sa course en s'écrasant contre le comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Clarke Griffin-Woods ? Où a-t-elle été admise ? demanda-t-elle complètement essoufflée par la panique que par l'effort.

\- Madame, il y a d'autre personne avant vous, veuillez vous calmer, lui demanda l'infirmière se chargeant d'accueillir les visiteurs.

\- Que je me calme ?! S'emporta Lexa qui déraisonnait. Vous allez voir si…

\- Lexa ?! L'interpella une voix familière.

\- Abby, la reconnut-elle avec soulagement avant de s'empresser de la rejoindre.

\- Dépêches-toi, elle a besoin de toi, l'entraina-t-elle immédiatement auprès de Clarke.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? S'enquit Lexa alors qu'elles empruntaient plusieurs couloirs calmes et silencieux.

\- Elle s'en sort bien, la rassura Abby juste avant de l'arrêter devant une salle où une infirmière les attendait.

Cette dernière tenait une blouse bleue qu'Abby lui prit sans attendre et se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Enfile-ça et rejoins-là, lui ordonna-t-elle tout en lui indiquant la porte.

Lexa enfila rapidement la blouse puis dans un dernier regard pour Abby, elle franchit la porte la menant à l'évènement qui allait changer sa vie. Le calme extérieur laissant sa place à la cacophonie…

\- Poussez Clarke ! ordonna dans un cri le médecin.

Ordre suivit d'un cri douloureux, un cri qui appartenait à une Clarke à bout de souffle et complètement épuisée, cette dernière se laissant retomber sur le lit après avoir obéit à l'ordre de son médecin. Lexa n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter à son chevet.

\- Lexa… souffla de soulagement Clarke en la voyant apparaitre.

\- Je suis là, lui dit-elle rassurante tout en passant avec tendresse une main dans ses cheveux trempées par l'effort.

L'instant de paix qui s'était posé entre elles se brisa dès lors qu'une nouvelle contraction se fit sentir. Clarke se tourna vers le plafond, se préparant à pousser à l'ordre de son médecin, la douleur montant crescendo.

\- Clarke maintenant ! Lui intima son médecin.

\- Raaaaaaah ! Poussa-t-elle de toute ses forces et attrapant dans le processus la main de Lexa.

Une main qu'elle broya sous l'effort, faisant presque plier le genou à sa femme sous la douleur. Clarke retomba à nouveau sur le lit, relâchant du même coup la pression sur les doigts de Lexa, cette dernière laissant passer une expression de soulagement.

\- Je t'interdis… de te plaindre, la prévint Clarke entre deux respirations.

\- Tu m'as broyé la main, s'offusqua Lexa.

\- C'est… ta faute si je suis là, se justifia-t-elle.

\- Ma faute ?!

\- Parfaitement !

\- Mesdames, s'il-vous-plait ! Les arrêta leur médecin alors qu'elles se lançaient des éclairs. Je vois la tête, c'est maintenant qu'il faut tout donner, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à Clarke.

Elles se tournèrent en même temps vers leur médecin, leurs cœurs bondissant de joie et d'appréhension quant à la suite. Lexa prit à nouveau la main de Clarke, entrelaçant leurs doigts, prête à l'accompagner dans la douleur de l'effort pour délivrer leur enfant.

\- Poussez !

Ce qu'elle fit sans attendre, poussant de toutes ses forces mais épuisées, elle sentit ses forces la quitter subitement et retomba rapidement sur le lit.

\- Clarke, on y est presque ! Poussez ! Vous pouvez le faire ! Un dernier effort ! lui cria le médecin qui pouvait voir que le bébé était prêt à sortir.

Seulement, Clarke ne l'entendait pas, bien trop épuisée et les encouragements de son médecin ne la préoccupant guère alors que son corps ne demandait qu'à se reposer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main délicate écarter les mèches de cheveux lui collant au visage et se tournant, elle rencontra ces émeraudes qu'elle aimait tant.

\- Tu peux le faire, l'encouragea Lexa.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallut. Dans un ultime effort, elle se redressa poussant de toutes ses forces tandis que Lexa se glissa derrière elle, lui apportant tout son soutien. Un ultime cri et le silence tomba sur la pièce. Clarke se laissa glisser contre Lexa, cette dernière refermant ses bras autour d'elle juste avant qu'un nouveau cri plein de vie ne s'élève dans la pièce. Leurs regards se portant à l'unisson vers le petit être gigotant dans les mains du médecin puis des infirmières qui l'éloignèrent quelques secondes.

\- Vous avez réussi, Clarke, la félicita leur médecin.

Mais elles n'avaient déjà d'yeux que pour le petit être que l'infirmière leur apportait soigneusement emmailloté.

\- Je vous présente votre fille, leur annonça-t-elle avant de déposer le bébé dans les bras de Clarke qui le réceptionna délicatement.

\- Elle est magnifique… souffla-t-elle.

\- Magnifique… confirma Lexa avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de sa femme.

\- Elle a tes cheveux… constata Clarke en ébouriffant sa fine chevelure brune… et tes yeux, sourit-elle alors que leur fille les fixait de son regard innocent.

\- Tu voulais une mini-moi, lui rappela Lexa.

\- Elle est parfaite, souffla Clarke totalement émerveillé par leur fille et luttant contre la fatigue pour ne pas s'endormir.

Ce que vit parfaitement l'infirmière tout comme Lexa, ces dernières échangeant un bref regard pour se mettre d'accord.

\- Il faut vous reposer, maintenant, annonça l'infirmière à Clarke.

\- Elle a raison, intervint Lexa alors qu'elle allait protester, il faut que tu dormes.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle doucement et dérivant déjà vers le sommeil, tu veilles sur elle ?

\- Evidemment, répondit Lexa avant de tendrement l'embrasser tandis que l'infirmière récupérait leur fille des bras de Clarke qui venait de s'endormir.

Lexa quitta ses lèvres en souriant et caressant son visage avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière qui lui donna sa fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras, réalisant alors la fragilité de ce petit être mais également la force de l'amour qu'elle lui portait déjà, son cœur irradiant de bonheur.

\- Bonjour Madi, murmura-t-elle tendrement puis sa fille ouvrit les yeux, comme si elle avait reconnu le nom qu'elles lui avaient choisis.

Les émeraudes plein d'histoire rencontrèrent les émeraudes innocents et ce fut comme un renouveau, ses blessures passées s'effacèrent alors qu'elle avait sous les yeux son avenir. Un passé qu'elle acceptait, qui faisait partie d'elle mais dont elle n'était plus la victime. Un passé qui l'avait conduite à ce merveilleux jour et qu'elle ne changerait pour rien au monde alors que les doigts frêles de sa fille se refermèrent sur sa main. Frêles mais déjà plein de force, une petite guerrière comme ses deux mères, prête à affronter la vie. Une vie que Lexa promit de rendre aussi paisible que possible, souhaitant plus que tout la préserver de ses douleurs. Pourtant, elle n'était pas dupe, Madi aurait son lot d'obstacles, tout comme elles n'en avaient pas terminé avec leurs propres embûches, Clarke ne lui ayant rien caché de la menace de Jaha. A cette pensée, Lexa reporta son regard sur sa femme dormant paisiblement, bien loin des nuages menaçant à l'horizon…

\- Lexa ? reconnut-elle la voix d'Abby qu'une infirmière avait autorisé à entrer.

Elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit tout en lui désignant Clarke endormie puis elle s'approcha d'elle, lui présentant sa petite-fille. Abby sourit pleinement, larmes de joie glissant sur son visage puis elles se tournèrent soudainement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sans discrétion, laissant apparaître dans l'entrebâillement la tête de Raven puis d'Octavia, d'Anya, Lincoln et enfin Bellamy tandis qu'Ethan se faufila sous la colonne de visage pour entrer et découvrir le nouveau bébé de la famille. Un rire cristallin s'éleva et Lexa se tourna vers Clarke à nouveau réveillée et qui constatait avec amusement et joie la venue de leur famille. Lexa revint vers le lit, s'asseyant au côté de Clarke qui se pencha sur leur fille qui lui sourit pour son plus grand bonheur. Quant à Lexa, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur la pièce, contemplant sa famille alors qu'ils étaient maintenant tous autour d'elles. L'orage pouvait venir, elles étaient prêtes et soutenues par une famille formidable mais si Lexa avait appris une chose de son douloureux passé, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais baisser les bras dans l'adversité, toujours garder espoir… elle tourna son regard sur Clarke et Madi, ses espoirs, sa lumière, le cœur souriant… car peu importe les ténèbres qui nous entourent :

 _« Après la nuit, l'aube arrive toujours »._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini :( C'est court mais j'espère que ça ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim.**

 **J'espère que cette aventure vous aura plu autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. :)**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier du fond du cœur pour vos encouragement et votre fidélité, que vous soyez visible ou petit fantôme, sans vous je ne serais probablement pas allée jusqu'au bout, vous avez été le moteur de cette fic, ma plus grande motivation alors merci, vous êtes formidable et c'est un véritable plaisir d'écrire pour ce fandom. :)**

 **Comme déjà dit à certain, je reviendrais avec d'autres écris, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées en attentes mais je ne sais pas pour quand ce sera. Et ça ne sera surement pas aussi long que Résilience qui à la base ne devait faire que quinze chapitres lol Oh ironie du sort, youtube vient de me balancer une cover de Sad Song... voilà maintenant je suis toute émotionnée XD**

 **Ca fait bizarre de ne pas écrire "prochain chapitre" alors je vais me contenter d'un "A bientôt" ;)**


End file.
